


Mindgames

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 247,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Bester causes a lot of problems on Babylon 5





	1. Chapter 1

Mindgames Part 1 

 

"Neroon!" Delenn tried calling him back, but to no avail.

Hearing her soft, but demanding voice coming from behind him, Neroon continued to walk out of the ceremony without looking back even once. He had thrown the blood-covered pike at her feet; a glint of envious hate in his dark eyes. He wanted so desperately what Delenn had, absolute trust and devotion from the rangers.

He had growled the words that acknowledged her new position, Entil'Zha. Because he never looked back, he missed seeing the astonishment, no indignation, on Delenn's face as she stared at the pike at her feet. Neither did he see the terrified expression on her aide's face; Lennier was dreadfully worried for Marcus.

Now that the ceremony was over Lennier hurried away, not noticing the silent rebuke from Delenn who needed an explanation so badly. No one followed him; he was pleased at that. He had to find Marcus.

Delenn was at a loss. What had happened? Why did Neroon insist there was now blood between them? Between the Warrior Caste and the humans? A terrible suspicion crept into her mind. There could only be blood between them if it was a human's blood on that pike. Her eyes searched the room in frightful apprehension. Where was Marcus?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Neroon forced back a pain filled moan. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the sore wound on his brow began to sting. The human Ranger had surprised him and the warrior berated himself for being so careless to let his guard down. He failed in properly centering his thoughts. They were disturbed by images of Delenn wearing a Ranger pin and the muffled sounds of pain coming from the human as he had broken three of his ribs one by one, slowly, methodically. The Ranger had fought well. He had to admit that. Though his throbbing headache clouded his mind, the foolish Denn'Sha challenge haunted him.

A human had challenged him! It had been an absolute shock. As the Ranger had opened his pike, Neroon had realized that the human intended to stop him at all cost, even if the price would be his own life. The truth had stared back at him from the depths of those green eyes which had been clouded by fear and determination. The human challenged me, knowing he would die there in the obscure darkness, knowing better than to expect mercy from me.

He had spoken harsh words on purpose. Mocking the Ranger, trying to frighten him off, yet the human had never shown any weakness. I killed fifty thousand of you during the war, what is one more? Stopping in his tracks to pull the hood over his head, he asked himself that same question yet again. So why did not I kill him? The fight was to the death and yet, no matter how badly I injured him, I turned away and left him there alive -- in pain-- but alive. Has the Ranger already succumbed to his wounds? Why am I this concerned for him? Master Durhann trained him well, but he must have known he could not win. I have to admit that he blocked many of my attacks and even managed to aim some very good blows to my legs and head. I will never again underestimate a human. I underestimated Sinclair once. It is a good thing I sharpened my fighting skills after that embarrassing incident.

He knew he had to end this absurd conversation he was having with himself. Why was his conscience acting up like this? He found the answer in his soul; he admired the human's fluid grace, even the desperation in his eyes. The ranger reminded him of himself when he had been young. He had challenged a lot of his teachers during training; even master Durhann himself and bested him. And yet I feel defeated by this human. His answer still rings in my mind; for her....We live for the One, we die for the One...Itzal Zha veni, In Valen's name. The human defeated him at that moment. Neroon never expected him to call out Valen's name; a human had proven to be more of a Minbari than he was. Hopefully Delenn was worthy of such trust and devotion.

I should go back and tend to his wounds. By not treating him as a fellow warrior, I am dishonoring myself. As he tried to silence that admonishing voice inside his mind, he knew it was speaking the truth. He was shaming himself and his clan by leaving the Ranger behind like this. The human had earned the right to be treated like one of his own. His feet were already carrying him back to the tunnels where he had fought the human. He must have had help in finding me. I had gone into hiding, waiting for the right moment to make my move. --The element of surprise is essential in dealing with a powerful and well-protected adversary --. He would never have been able to find me without help.

Pushing open the door that gave entry to the maze of tunnels in the section the humans called Down Below, Neroon tried to orientate himself. A stench of fresh blood led him through the tunnels; it was the Ranger's blood. How can I help him? I do not tend wounds, I create them. Wait, he had seen a map of the station's facilities. There was a Medlab here. The doctors could take care of the Ranger, then he would leave and return to his war cruiser.

Approaching the site of the fight, Neroon wondered about the strange noises he was picking up. Muffled cries, the sound of skin being slapped... Something was definitely wrong. His instincts told him to run; not to waste any more time. Whatever was going on down there, he had to find out what it was.

An attacker suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Neroon identified his assailant; a male Centauri. Realizing he had no time for this, Neroon pushed him out of his way and the attacker fell to the floor. A desperate need to know coursed through the Minbari as he turned left. It was here where the Ranger had appeared from behind him; completely surprising him.

Neroon froze. Another Centauri who had managed to get some handcuffs around the human's wrists had forced the ranger onto his stomach. It looked like he had caught them trying to abduct the ranger. But why? What would Centauri want with a human? Neroon tried to move, but too late did he hear the other Centauri creeping up to him. The attacker gripped his head in a tight lock. The man chuckled, addressing his partner. 

"Look, Ranan!" the Centauri exclaimed amused," our first customer arrived. No Minbari, you'll have to wait with bidding until we have him properly trained. We only sell slaves who have learned obedience."

Growling his disgust and anger, Neroon tried to break free. The Ranger managed to look up and Neroon saw the tightly controlled fear in his eyes as the Centauri tried to haul him to his feet, yanking at the manacles. The Centauri's harsh voice made the human cringe, Neroon groaned.

"Human..." the Centauri purred. "When I'm through with you, you'll beg me not to sell you, but to keep you myself. "

The human tried hard to resist, fighting off the Centauri, but the broken ribs were hindering him. Mentally cursing himself, Neroon found the power to break free from this hold at last. Slamming one Centauri against the wall, the Minbari charged toward the other one. Now that he was closer, he saw that the human's wrists had been brutally slit open by the too small handcuffs; crimson blood tainting white skin. The Minbari was determined to cross the Centauri's loathsome plans. 

Slavery of any kind was something Neroon abhorred and the fact that Centauri roamed the universe to find suitable slaves wasn't something the warrior tolerated. The warrior knew he had to act now, seeing the glazed expression in the Ranger's eyes; he had probably suffered a concussion during their fight. Although helpless, the human refused to plead for his help, but he saw the silent question in his eyes.

"Neroon..." The human locked eyes with him. The Ranger was hardly capable of speech. Knowing the pressure on his broken ribs had to be excruciating, Neroon realized the human was unable to defend himself. This is all my fault; I left him here in this crime-infested part of the station. Grabbing the Centauri's shoulders, Neroon didn't care about hurting him; the thought that this creature was touching, -- hurting -- the human was enough to push him over the edge.

Keeping one eye on the Ranger, Neroon pulled the Centauri away from the human who dropped to the floor, deprived of any strength to stay on his feet. He lay absolutely still, no movement at all. Neroon wanted to end this quickly so he could take him to the medical facility. Releasing the anger he had controlled up to this moment, Neroon knocked the Centauri out cold; sending him crashing into the wall, hard. A pain filled moan left the Centauri's lips. Satisfied both assailants were now unconscious, he hurried to check on the Ranger.

Kneeling down beside him, Neroon thanked Valen he had been in time to prevent the human from being kidnapped; from being sold into slavery. His eyes were drawn to the Ranger's, noticing the pain in those eyes. They remained locked on him, refusing to close just yet. Neroon felt vulnerable. Since Branmer's death, he had never wanted to place his trust in someone else; never wanted to care for another living being. A Minbari warrior was told that he was dead already, but as the human's eyes burned his very soul, they made him feel alive. I am falling in love with him....Fell in love with him the moment he bested me, shattering all my beliefs.

Carefully, Neroon turned him onto his side. Agony showed in the human's eyes as he was forced to move his body. His gauntlets were quickly being covered with blood, but he didn't care. The Ranger wanted to speak, but then hesitated. Neroon wondered how it was possible that the human was still conscious after this ordeal.

"Neroon?" The Ranger's voice was filled with disbelief as he managed to choke out the few words. " You... helped me?"

The words came out as a mixture of a whisper and a moan. The sheer wonder in them was enough to chain his mind to the human's eyes. "Yes, and I will take care of you." Neroon never expected to hear the softness in his own voice. "Now close your eyes and let go." Where did those words come from? From a place he never knew existed himself? Surprised to hear his own words, Neroon knew he was making the right decision. He would keep his promise and help the Ranger, if the human wanted his help. He watched the Ranger give into the pain, which was racking his battered body, closing his eyes, losing consciousness at last. Neroon hoped the human no longer felt any pain.

His instincts warned him that someone was close and he let go of the Ranger. Jumping to his feet, he looked into the shocked eyes of Delenn's aide. What was his name? Lennier.

"We need to take him to Medlab." The young Minbari's voice shook.

Neroon realized Lennier was also concerned for the human, but also saw distrust of him in Lennier's eyes. "Lead the way. I will carry him."

Sitting down on his heels, Neroon gathered the Ranger once more in his arms. The human's uniform was already soaked with blood. He slipped his arms around him and was surprised to find he could lift the Ranger like a child. Was this low bodyweight normal for a human? The metal of the manacles glittered as a beam of light hit them. Freeing the Ranger of them was something that could be done later.

Lennier beckoned him to hurry and Neroon followed him through the tunnels. Warm blood found its way into his gloves. The Ranger's head rested against his shoulder and Neroon saw the marks his pike had left there. Clutching the unconscious human in his arms, Neroon ran after Lennier wondering why it took so long to get to the medical facility. Suddenly, he was surrounded by humans, fussing about, pulling the Ranger from his arms. They placed him on a gurney and left the room with him.

Slowly, Neroon pulled off his in blood-covered gauntlets, only to find that his hands were stained with warm blood as well. Losing track of time, he silently sat in the waiting area. Vaguely, he registered Lennier leaving and returning again after a short period of time had elapsed. "Lennier? What is his name?"

Lennier immediately knew whom Neroon was referring to. "Marcus." Studying the warrior closely, Lennier wondered about the sudden change. Neroon appeared truly shaken and he wondered why. Was it because of the Denn'Sha challenge? Lennier dismissed that idea. No, Neroon could have easily killed Marcus. And why does he want to know Marcus' name in the first place? Why this show of concern? Forcing himself to concentrate on his task, Lennier remembered Delenn's instructions not to leave Neroon alone. She had been extremely concerned to hear what had really transpired during the ceremony. Lennier had listened impatiently to her instructions, noticing the upset tone in her voice. Sheridan had tried not to meddle in Delenn's sermon, but Lennier had seen the gratitude in his eyes for keeping her safe.

Neroon realized that Lennier somehow knew what he was struggling with and the warrior hated showing his weakness this openly. I am a warrior, I must act like one. Neroon saw a shaken expression on Lennier's face.

Lennier still hadn't recovered from the shock of finding out that Marcus had almost died down there. He had been the one who had asked Marcus to stop Neroon. But he had also told the Ranger to avoid a direct confrontation. Marcus could have used other ways to achieve his goal. Lennier never considered the possibility of Marcus challenging Neroon to the death; he was surprised the Ranger knew of that Warrior Caste tradition. He almost died because I was afraid to break a promise. I should have thought of another way to stop Neroon. I should have known Marcus would do something like this.

Embarrassed, Neroon watched his own hands tremble slightly. Would the human, --Marcus-- recover from the inflicted injuries?

"Neroon?"

It took him a while to realize that Lennier was trying to get his attention. Bracing himself, Neroon looked up into his eyes. The warrior knew he must have a similar shocked expression in his eyes. Lennier's voice startled him.

"Please accept these," Lennier said kindly. " I could not find any other clothing that might fit you."

The robes were white; Religious Caste. There had been a time that Neroon would have refused to wear them, but now he accepted the offer. He was determined not to reveal any more of his mixed feelings; not comfortable being this obvious. "Thank you, these will do." Taking them from Lennier's hands, Neroon wondered how the Ranger was doing. He hadn't held back while fighting him and Neroon knew he had succeeded in hitting Marcus' head very hard. He remembered the chill to his tone as he had mocked the Ranger. I have just broken two of your ribs, no, make that three. Casting a look at Lennier, Neroon wondered if the young Minbari would be willing to answer some questions. But Lennier was the one to speak first.

"There is a bathroom where you can clean up and change your clothing." Lennier beckoned to his right.

Neroon got to his feet and opened the door. He sighed and washed his hands with cold water. The blood came off rather easily. Peeling off his uniform, Neroon looked at the robes waiting for him, mocking him. He once thought he had felt a calling for the Religious Caste, but had quickly dismissed that idea. It had only been a temporary whim, not something to take serious. Feeling secure now he wasn't in Lennier's line of sight, he softly called out to him from the bathroom. "Lennier, can I ask you a personal question?" This is the next step to your madness, Neroon. Asking Delenn's aide to reveal personal, confidential information. Slipping into the robes, Neroon adjusted them and felt distinctly uncomfortable for reasons he didn't want to explore.

"Depends on the question."

Neroon stifled a grin. Delenn had taught Lennier well. Perhaps she was the right person to lead the ranger after all. "This human Ranger, this Marcus..." His voice faltered as Neroon saw his face reflected in the mirror above the sink. There was blood on his face as well. He recalled that he had been in the midst of asking Lennier a question and forced himself to continue. "Is there someone in particular we should inform of his condition?" Neroon cursed himself for being such a coward. He had intended to ask Lennier whether the ranger was involved with someone. Wiping the last bit of blood from his skin, Neroon dried his hands at last.

He walked back into the waiting area. There was a very odd expression in Lennier's eyes and Neroon suddenly realized that this young Minbari had figured out his secret. He had to be much more careful in future.

"I contacted Delenn and Security already," Lennier told him in a calm voice. "They apprehended the Centauri. Mr. Allen assured me he was going to find the key to those handcuffs. Delenn and the Captain are on their way over here."

Trying hard to hide his insecurity, Neroon wondered if he could push further. Should he? Did he dare? "His liaison?" There was definitely a faint chuckle in Lennier's eyes and Neroon felt like he was being toyed with. He hated that feeling. It was hard to remain composed. 

"Marcus is not involved with anyone."

The words opened a door in his heart; a possibility unfolded. Maybe he had a chance of winning Marcus' love. It had been ages since he had taken a lover. Wavering between hope and fear, Neroon tried to decide what to say, what to do. He didn't expect to see Delenn and the Captain enter Medlab so soon; a concerned expression on both their faces. Delenn was the most upset of the two of them. It does her credit to care for one of her Rangers this deeply... Perhaps I misjudged her. I have been wrong before... I was wrong about Marcus.

"Neroon?" Delenn stormed into the waiting room, accompanied by the Captain. "I demand to know what is going on here!"

Her voice spoke of authority and Neroon understood why the Rangers would want to follow her. She possessed an uncanny charisma, which a lot of people would find attractive. Neroon didn't, never had. She wanted an explanation? She could get one. "I was on my way to challenge your right to lead the Rangers, when Marcus intercepted me. He challenged me to Denn'Sha and I accepted the challenge. We fought. The blood on the pike that I threw at your feet is his. I am surprised though your aide did not tell you yet. "

Lennier told me, but I want to hear you say it. Delenn glared at the warrior. She had known he wanted to stop her, but she hadn't really believed he wanted to kill her. Intimidate her, frighten her, yes, but to kill her? Had Neroon's arrogance become this grand that he wasn't bothered any more with the idea of killing one of his own? Or didn't he consider her one of his own kind after she went through the changes that had made her partly human? But there was another question burning her lips. If Neroon had been that determined to kill her, why had he allowed Marcus to stop him? Delenn knew Marcus was an excellent pike fighter, best of his class, but she also knew he was no match for Neroon. What had happened down there that had urged Neroon to show mercy? She had to ask that question. "Why did you not kill him? Denn'Sha cannot be stopped until one of the fighters dies."

During the verbal sparring, Sheridan forced himself to stay quiet. No matter how much he wanted to intervene, this was something Delenn had to resolve. He could only be a silent support. Studying the awesome warrior, Sheridan wondered what had possessed Marcus to take on the monster. The bundled strength, the flexing muscles, showed clearly beneath the robes. Marcus had never had a chance. Had he known about this threat, he would have asked Michael to secure the area before beginning the ceremony. Damn, why had Delenn to keep things from him!

"It is hard to explain, Delenn," Neroon replied honestly. "Marcus convinced me not to kill him, and to let you live." The soft look in her eyes took Neroon aback for one moment. Was it gratitude he read in them?

"Then I must extent my gratitude to Marcus." Her voice softened. "The doctor told me he is in surgery currently?"

"Yes. His injuries were rather serious..." Neroon tried to continue, but it was hard to admit he had acted dishonorably in abandoning the severely wounded human in Down Below. But the truth would be revealed in the end anyway. He could run, but not hide. "After I talked to you, I returned to Down Below. I had to make sure Marcus was going to live. Upon my return I discovered two Centauri males who were trying to carry him off; intending to sell him as a slave. I was only just in time to prevent that from happening. I dread to think what might have happened had I not returned." Strangely detached, Neroon watched Delenn's growing concern. The Captain supported her as they sat down and he saw the mutual trust and love in their touch. Jealousy clamped around his heart as Neroon realized that he might never have what they had; love. Sheridan's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Then we should thank you for helping Marcus." The Captain's gaze was inquisitive. 

Neroon realized he could grow to like the man. What am I thinking? Liking humans? Suddenly, Neroon realized why Lennier had been down there as well. The words left his lips before he realized it. "You told him where to find me, Lennier." It was a statement and Neroon noticed the startled expression in Lennier's eyes. He was right.

"Lennier!" Delenn interrupted Neroon, obviously upset. "I told you not to interfere." She had told him to keep silent about Neroon. Almost immediately she regretted having spoken out aloud that quickly. Lennier had only been concerned for her well-being. The young Minbari looked like he wanted to run out of the room. As Delenn shifted her gaze she saw the same expression on Neroon's face. But there was more... She assumed someone else wouldn't notice the gleam in those dark eyes, but she had known Neroon for too long. Again she asked herself; what had truly transpired during their fight? Why was Neroon this upset? Lennier's answer forced her to stop pondering.

"You told me not to tell any one from the chain of command," Lennier said a bit defensively. " Marcus is not part of it."

"He could have died, Lennier. I do not want him to die for me." The new Ranger One sounded sad as she stared into her aide's eyes.

Neroon crooked his head. That was the strangest comment he had ever heard from a Ranger One; he couldn't keep quiet. "Delenn, they live and die for the One." Neroon emphasized that word involuntarily. She had to understand.

" I know, but Marcus... Lennier, you know that I suspect him of having a death wish." 

Delenn 's concern clearly showed and Neroon listened hungrily to every word they spoke. He never expected to find out the Ranger had a death wish. The look on Delenn's face and the feel of the robes on his skin made him uncomfortable; everything seemed so wrong. He should be onboard the Ingata now on his way home to Minbar. Instead he was here, waiting for news about a human. 

Sheridan's voice broke the silence. "What are we going to do now?"

Neroon had been asking himself the same question, but hesitated to answer it. This was Delenn's decision, not his, even though he wanted it to be his... An unbidden flash of Marcus stumbling backwards, made him aware how worried he was. He had to know the ranger was going to make a full recovery... Perhaps even guide him back to health. No, I have to stop thinking that way. I will only be disappointed in the end.

"We best wait for Doctor Hobbs to inform us about the surgery he is having." Delenn's tone was determined. "There is not much we can do besides waiting."

Neroon agreed; Delenn was right.

"I wished Stephen were here, stupid walkabout idea." The Captain felt concerned for both his friends.

The door opened and Doctor Hobbs entered the room; a very disturbed look on her face. "Captain, Delenn... Lennier... " She sounded tired.

Neroon realized she didn't know his name, so he simply nodded; acknowledging her presence.

"I had to operate on him," the doctor explained." Marcus has three broken ribs, a severe concussion and he's slipping into a coma."

"Coma?" Delenn whispered, "that's bad, isn't it?"

Neroon's heart thumped hard, hearing Delenn's question.

"I'm not sure. It could be his way of dealing with being in a life threatening situation, it could be the severity of the concussion." Doctor Hobbs paused momentarily, then continued her explanation." I put him on Andralon, a drug that should prevent him from slipping deeper into the coma. We'll have to wait and see if it works."

Delenn caught the startled expression in Neroon's eyes; an expression the warrior failed to hide. Perhaps she could ease his and her own mind a little. "Doctor Hobbs, would you permit us to see Marcus for a moment?" Delenn wanted to see for herself how Marcus was doing.

Slowly, Neroon shifted his gaze from the Doctor to Delenn. Would she allow him to accompany her?

"Yes, but only for a few minutes and not all of you; two at most," Doctor Hobbs replied after thinking it over for a moment.

Too proud to ask Delenn if he could be the one to accompany her, Neroon waited for her answer. He saw the look she exchanged with Sheridan, the almost invisible nod of consent the Captain gave her. Delenn's words took him by surprise.

"Neroon, are you coming?"

He tried to raise his old mask of indifference; was he so transparent that they all saw through his pretence? Resolutely, he rose to his feet and followed Delenn out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Beeps coming from the medical devices to which the ranger was hooked up to made Neroon shiver momentarily. As he took in Marcus' appearance, he heard Delenn suck in her breath. Eyes closed, Marcus merely seemed to be asleep, but he knew about the extent of the injures only too well. He followed Delenn as she approached the bed, but respectfully kept his distance as she stroked the Ranger's hand.

Delenn had to convince herself that Marcus was still alive; she needed to feel a pulse and warm skin, a testimony of his current state. The degrading manacles had been removed, leaving cut, raw and bloody skin as their legacy.

Hesitantly, Neroon took another step closer to the bed, then remained still. He was close enough to see that the Ranger was breathing regularly. What worried him was the amount of IV's he was hooked up to, disappearing underneath the skin of his hands. Soft footfalls coming from behind told him that Doctor Hobbs was now in the room as well.

Scrupulously aware of his own disconcerted state of mind, the warrior knew he had to search for answers to the questions in his heart; to find order in the raging chaos. This was a time of change and he needed to deal with it properly. Although he had never liked the exaggerated fondness the Religious Caste displayed for rituals, he knew this was a time for applying those rituals. It was time for a purification of his mind; the Faragh Alzar and it needed to be done now. "Delenn, I would ask a favor of you... And of you, Doctor."

It was hard for Delenn to free her eyes from the battered form in front of her, but she heard the urgency in Neroon's voice. She really didn't want to deal with the warrior's incertitude right now; not when Marcus was slipping away from them into a coma, but she had no choice. Not dealing with Neroon's problems could result in even a bigger entanglement of his emotions. Perhaps now he would accept her guidance, her advice. With a smothered sigh, she turned around to face the warrior. Stunned, she noticed his glazed eyes; glazed with what? A need to know overcame her. "What is it, Neroon?"

"I call for the Faragh Alzar; I have to create order in the chaos of my mind, " Neroon stated resolutely. "I want to stay here at his side to ponder the change that is taking place in my life. I need to honor a fellow warrior by watching over him."

The surprise in Delenn's eyes was evident as he locked eyes with her. Neroon knew he couldn't enforce his request. Once more it was her decision. Hearing the Doctor shuffle her feet behind him, the warrior knew she was going to speak.

"Delenn, Marcus needs rest."

Pondering Neroon's request, Delenn felt amazed he actually appealed for her support. He appeared to be serious and Delenn wavered. Her eyes returned to look upon Marcus and she made her decision that instant. This was a great opportunity for Neroon to grow spiritually. She wished for Neroon to become aware of the changes, to see his road unfold. Delenn faced the warrior once more, needing confirmation. "You won't interfere with his treatment or hurt him? "

Feeling a bit sad because Delenn obviously didn't trust him, Neroon shook his head. The ritual demanded of him to meditate most of the time. He wouldn't bother the Ranger. Pinning down the Doctor's gaze with his eyes, Neroon tried to sound as sincere as he felt. "I merely ask to stay in this room near the one who brought this change upon me."

Looking past the warrior, Delenn pleadingly gazed at Doctor Hobbs. "If Neroon would stay here, would he hinder Marcus' recovery in any way?"

Sensing the doctor's crumbling reluctance, Neroon grew faintly hopeful. Together with this feeling of hope a strange wonder came over him. He wanted to understand these humans. They were like no other race he had ever encountered before. Maybe the Ranger's physical closeness would aid him in finding a solution as he was about to face his contradicting emotions.

"This goes against my better judgement," Doctor Hobbs silently muttered," but if it's necessary I'm willing to let you stay. But understand, Neroon, I will have you removed from this room the moment I think your presence disturbs Marcus."

"I understand," Neroon nodded. "I will keep to myself and out of your way."

Delenn beckoned the Doctor closer, while Neroon sat down in a corner of the room, cross-legged, eyes closed, trying to let himself fall into the familiar surroundings of a trance-like state. "Doctor, please contact me should need arise," Delenn said. "I do not think Neroon wants to harm Marcus, or hinder his recovery, but one never knows what might happen."

"I honestly don't think there is much harm he can do; Marcus is unconscious," Doctor Hobbs whispered; the look on her face was hard to decipher, "I'm not sure though I want him around the moment Marcus regains consciousness."

Delenn waited politely for the Doctor to finish her sentence, then addressed her. "How long will we have to wait for Marcus to come back to us? If I remember correctly, the longer a person is in a coma the more unlikely it will be he will ever wake up."

"That's true, Delenn." A sigh left the Doctor's lips. "And that's why I put him on Andralon; to prevent him from slipping away even deeper. "

Their words made Neroon feel burdened. This was the result of his handiwork. Finally he let go off the last thread that tied him to reality --Marcus-- and allowed himself to drift lower into himself, searching for the tranquil serenity that lay deep within his soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Neroon had succeeded in attaining his normal calmness. Like a detached spectator he observed the images in his mind which showed him a replay of his earlier actions. No longer overly emotional, Neroon began to investigate his reasons for letting Marcus live.

Slowly opening his eyes, he studied the unconscious human lying in the exam bed. A few moments ago, Doctor Hobbs had checked on her patient. Neroon had noticed the relief on her face upon finding him still seated on the floor, seemingly oblivious to her ministrations as she had re-hooked Marcus to new IV's, removing the empty ones.

Blood and fluids, he was able to identify those liquids as they made their way through the transparent tubes into Marcus' body. His newly found tranquillity was disturbed as Mr. Garibaldi entered the room. He sensed Garibaldi's annoyance at finding him here and decided to ignore the snarl coming from the Chief's lips, threatening to order him out of the room should he find it necessary. Control, Neroon. You know this human is speaking out of concern for the ranger. Let it go by unnoticed. The Doctor said Marcus needs rest. Be silent and let rest return to this room. Softly admonishing himself, he managed to refrain from sneering a comment back at the Chief.

Garibaldi was irritated by Neroon's silence, but didn't have the heart to start a verbal fight with the Minbari; not with Marcus lying unconscious in the bed next to him. The Chief had come here --after he had told Sheridan about his adventure in Grey 17-- to see for himself that Neroon wasn't causing any disturbances. There was still the old irritation between them that originated from the time they had been forced to work together in an attempt to locate Branmer's corpse. Garibaldi disliked Neroon's arrogance and sense of superiority, but had been oddly pleased to hear the warrior appeared upset after this stupid Denn'Sha challenge.

Casting a hesitant glance at the Ranger, Garibaldi felt the urge to grab Cole and tell him how utterly stupid it had been to take on the Minbari warrior on his own. The Ranger's cockiness made him shake his head. What had driven Marcus to challenge Neroon to the death? His eyes shifted till they rested on Neroon's unmoving form. Garibaldi wasn't fooled by Neroon's calm demeanour; knowing only too well the Minbari could turn into the single-minded warrior he knew so well. "All right then, you win this time," Garibaldi muttered to the motionless Minbari. "You can stay here, but should you lay one finger on Marcus, I will personally make sure you'll leave the station and never return again."

Forcing back a grin from his face, Neroon remained statue-like. Only his breathing told Garibaldi that the Minbari was still alive. After the Chief had left the room, he flashed his eyes open to scan Marcus' condition. The readings on the monitors were unchanged; it hadn't taken him long to figure out Marcus' heartbeat was being registered along with his brainwaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later Doctor Hobbs returned with a nurse to tend to Marcus' needs. Neroon peered through half closed eyelids to observe their actions. As they stripped the ranger from his med gown to wash their patient, he closed them fully; not wanting to be part of such an intimate scene. Now, what he been meditating about? Yes, his reasons for letting Marcus live.

Reasons, I have to find the reasons for the way I acted. It began a long time ago with Sinclair. A human who spoke like a Minbari as we parted. It was he who planted seeds of doubt in my mind. And now Marcus. Yes, he fought me, bested me, made me realize my arrogance. A human made me look at myself and I do not like what is staring back at me from the pit of my mind. I have to come to terms with these changes taking place and more importantly; I have to consider this attraction I feel toward Marcus and whether to act on it or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A call came in from Medlab and Delenn answered it immediately, afraid Doctor Hobbs bore bad news. Switching to visual, Delenn watched Doctor Hobbs' expression very carefully. She wished Franklin were here to advice her.

"Ambassador Delenn, I'm worried."

"About what, Doctor Hobbs?"

"Neroon... He has been here in Medlab for three days now. He isn't hampering us, but he hasn't left the room even once. He should eat and drink something, this can't be healthy."

"I will come to Medlab and talk to him," Delenn stated firmly." What about Marcus' condition? Any improvement yet?"

"I am afraid not. Getting him out of coma is proving more difficult than I thought. Perhaps if you came down and talked to him? Your voice might pull him out of it."

Rising to her feet, Delenn gestured Lennier that he didn't need to accompany her. There were several urgent messages that needed to be answered immediately and as her aide he needed to take care of them. "I am on my way, Doctor Hobbs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allowing himself the luxury of stretching his cramped limbs, Neroon tried to get to his feet. It had been three days since he had last eaten, drank, slept or moved. A fast seemed appropriate and his vigil had helped him clear his mind. He had found his answers and even though he didn't like them, he had to accept them. There was a long road ahead of him, but before he could tread on that path he had to know the Ranger was going to recover.

Fatigue showed in his slow movements as he walked over to the exam bed. There was something he had to tell Marcus; even if the human couldn't hear him. While searching for the right words, he heard the door behind him open. Concentrating on the footfalls he identified Delenn's light footsteps, immediately followed by her inquiring voice.

"Neroon, are you fasting?"

Stifling a sigh, he looked at her. The concern in her eyes was genuine. Days ago he would have been surprised about it, but not any longer. He had reached some conclusions concerning Delenn as well. "It is part of the ritual."

"I never knew you valued our rituals this much, being a warrior I thought..." Delenn paused, studied his eyes before ending her remark. "Forgive me, I did not mean to question your values. I am merely surprised."

Neroon didn't speak. She had interrupted him at a very inconvenient time. He needed to make this admission to the Ranger; perhaps it would be a good thing if Delenn heard his words as well; a witness to his confession. It might clarify, even settle matters between them. "Denn'Sha you said... to the death. And death there was; the death was mine. To see a human invoke the name of Valen, willing to die for one of my kind, while I was intend on killing one of my own made the rightness of my cause disappear. Strange, how a human in his last moments can be more of a Minbari than I am..." His voice trembled as he looked Delenn in the eyes. "Perhaps it is true what you said, Delenn; that we are not of the same blood, but we are of the same heart."

A smile curled Delenn's lips. This was something she hadn't expected to hear, but Neroon's words warmed her heart. At this moment, she felt strangely proud that Neroon had got this far; understanding at last what he had denied for so long.

Hesitantly, he touched Marcus' right hand, cautiously staying clear of the IV's. The skin felt cool; then he remembered that humans had a lower body temperature than Minbari.

"Neroon? Is there anything I can do for you?" She wasn't sure why she had asked that particular question. There was something sad clinging to him and she wanted to help. To reach and accept this revelation must have been hard on Neroon.

"You can make him wake up."

Delenn's eyes widened; such frankness... She never expected that. Taking a step closer to Neroon, she looked at Marcus. A weak blush had spread over his face. "He looks like he is just asleep...We need to have faith, Neroon. Marcus is strong; he will fight his way back to us."

A wavering smile lingered on Neroon's face for a moment, but it quickly faded. For one moment he forget Delenn's presence and stroked back some strands of damp hair from the Ranger's face. He didn't see Delenn's baffled look upon seeing him touch a human. Both held their breath as the Ranger stirred, moaning once, opening his eyes only to close them again. Neroon jerked back his hand as if he had been burned and didn't notice Delenn leaving the room to get Doctor Hobbs.

Stepping away from the exam bed, Neroon couldn't tear his eyes away from his own hand. Marcus had regained consciousness the moment he had touched his brow. Now that Marcus was awake, he had to leave. There was no more reason to stay. As the door closed behind him, he dragged his exhausted body to the guest quarters in Green 3 where Delenn had arranged rooms for him. Although he had not been in this particular area before he found his way rather easily. Relieved to find a sleeping platform at the correct angle, he rested his tired body after shedding his cloak and boots. Sleep came quickly now he knew where he stood in all this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nausea, vertigo, an overwhelming need to literally spill his guts made Marcus very much aware he was awake. The blissful feeling of oblivion was gone and a shattering ache moved through his body. Trying to breath as shallowly as possible, he sometimes had to fight for breath as broken ribs tried to keep him from sucking fresh air into his lungs. Bugger, it hurts so much. He wished he could go back to the black, -- soothing-- sleep he had been in. Lying as still as possible, he managed to reduce the agony he was in. The pain lessened and he slowly opened his eyes to look into Delenn's warm eyes.

"Entil'Zha..." Wanting to pay her proper respect, Marcus tried to prop himself up on his elbows; trying to bow. A sharp tang of pain swept through him and the room began to spin.

"Please lie down, Marcus. You are injured."

Marcus closed his eyes. One by one, memories began to surface. The first thing he remembered was sneaking up to the Minbari warrior. No longer viewing the events in slow motion, the pictures suddenly seemed to fast forward. He gasped, remembering the defeated look in Neroon's eyes. The warrior had stepped away from him, no longer interested in taking his life. As he slid onto the cold floor, Marcus remembered losing consciousness, only to wake up again when a cruel voice intruded his slumber. Half awake, half unconscious, he had registered the voices near him, had felt the snap of the handcuffs, heard the Centauri's words. They were going to sell him as a slave.

Suddenly, an angry growl had made him aware that Neroon had returned. Marcus re-lived how the Centauri hauled him off the floor, trying to make him stay on his feet. The next flash left him stunned. Had Neroon really helped him?

Although Delenn was very close, her shape began to grow blurry. Telling himself to focus on her, Marcus managed to catch the concerned gleam in her eyes. "Neroon?" His voice trembled involuntarily.

"You were very brave, Marcus, but also very reckless to face him alone. He is trained to kill humans and he is one of the best warriors his Caste has to offer. You are very fortunate he let you live." Delenn licked her lips, choosing her words with precaution." I think you impressed him. You certainly confuse him."

"I... confuse him?" Gritting his teeth to stop himself from laughing, Marcus moved one hand to carefully touch his bandaged ribcage. He realized it was probably best he moved as little as possible, but he had to get a better look at her. "But you are safe, Entil'Zha," Marcus said relieved, biting back his pain. "That's the only thing that matters."

"Rest now, Marcus," Delenn whispered." You need to sleep.You were in a coma when you were brought in."

"Coma?" Marcus groaned; that would explain why he felt this weak. There was one more question he had to ask before giving into sleep. "Where is Neroon? I thought... I heard his voice... before I woke." His jaw hurt and his eyelids were stubbornly trying to close without his consent; Marcus wanted to stay awake. He saw the moment of hesitation on Delenn's face. It appeared to him as if she was contemplating what she could tell him. He didn't like that. "Delenn, please... I can handle it... Whatever it is."

"I know that, Marcus." Delenn decided to be honest, Marcus deserved no half-truths. "Neroon brought you in and kept... a vigil at your side, meditating on his actions. I wonder about Neroon, he can be so stubborn at times, yet sometimes... he seems to reach some amount of enlightenment. Hope is not yet lost, I think he can be redeemed. You made him realize humans are not as despicable as he wants to believe. He took a very important step when he acknowledged the fact that maybe we are of the same heart after all."

Although Marcus heard the words, the feeling of light-headedness made it hard for him to fully comprehend them. Neroon had kept a vigil at his side? His glazed eyes closed, lacking the power to keep them open. "I guess... something good... came out of fighting him in Down Below after all." Surrendering to the sweet darkness of healing sleep, Marcus let go of reality and drifted into the world of dreams.

Delenn was about to leave the room when Doctor Hobbs entered, a smile on her face. "I checked the readings, Delenn. I think he's over the hill; the worst is behind him now. His concussion will trouble him for a couple of days and his mending ribs even longer, but I'm confident he will make a full recovery."

"Thank Valen for that and I want to thank you for taking such good care of him." It was good to know Marcus was on his way to recovery. Marcus' words returned to her; yes, perhaps something good had come out of this after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Marcus woke the next time, he was alone in the room. Fatigued, he tried to move the pillows against his back in to a more comfortable position. Cursing beneath his breath, he remembered just in time to be careful not to tear out any IV's. He rested his back against the softness of the pillows and allowed his thoughts to drift back to his conversation with Delenn. How many hours had passed since then? Something she had said intruded his thoughts; Neroon had kept a vigil at his side. That was definitely the oddest thing he had ever heard. He had seen the loathing in the Minbari's eyes when he had delighted in cracking his ribs.

Marcus sighed. He needed some time to deal with all what had happened lately. Denn'Sha; it wasn't a tradition his teachers had talked about during training. He had discovered its existence himself, while studying Minbari custom after the lessons for the day had ended. The other trainees would sit together during the evening, exchanging experiences. He had seldom joined them; during his training he tried to avoid forming friendships. It wasn't something he yearned for, not consciously anyway. After having lost the most important people in his life during a vicious Shadow attack, he chose to keep to himself. Entil'Zha Sinclair had warned him not to severe all ties, that he needed warmth and friendship after what he had been through, but the pain had been too raw, consuming him completely.

There was no denying he had come a long way since then. Yes, he still kept his distance, afraid they would leave him as well, but he had begun to open his heart again. Slowly, carefully, he had allowed them in. Delenn, Entil'Zha; he was willing to die for her. Lennier, whose eyes were draped all the time. He knew of the love Lennier bore Delenn. It saddened him to see the Minbari suffer in silence, much like he did.

Susan, she was a dream come true. He loved her from a distance and wasn't sure why he felt afraid to tell her he was in love with her. Something in her eyes warned him not to, that she had been hurt too deeply in prior relationships. It was obvious that she wasn't ready yet for another romantic relationship, perhaps never. Not once had she shown any kind of romantic interest in him and perhaps it was time to burn that bridge behind him. He was only human and there was only that much rejection he could take.

Trying hard to ignore the annoying beeps coming from the monitors, Marcus wondered what time it was; was it day or night? Delenn had told him Neroon had kept his vigil for three days, but how long had he been asleep this time? Doctor Hobbs had been here, he knew that much. Her voice had penetrated the silence of his dreamless sleep, but he had been too exhausted to wake up to ask her some questions. It hadn't been necessary to wake up; she was going to return to check on him.

"Marcus?"

Weary, he turned his head and tried to smile at her. He wondered where Stephen was, then remembered he had resigned, had vanished in Down Below. Marcus had wanted to seek him out, talk to him, but then Neroon had appeared. "Doctor Hobbs." The relief was plainly written across her face upon finding him awake and lucid. 

"How are you Marcus?" she said, checking the readings. "Still dizzy and feeling nauseous?"

"It's getting better, though my headache is doing its best to kill me." Closing his eyes, he felt another wave of sharp knifes move through his head.

"I'll give you something for the pain. Stay in bed during the next couple of days. You were beat up pretty bad."

A grin tried to surface on his face. He already hated being confined to bed. He felt the tension slip from his aching muscles as she injected the pain killer. The pain in his head vanished immediately. Closing his eyes, he savored being free from pain.

"Marcus," she said, wavering for one instant. "Are you up to receiving some visitors?"

Carefully opening his eyes again, his grin surfaced this time. He was feeling a lot better already; as long as he didn't move that was. " Who is it?" It seemed best to ask that question first so he could prepare himself mentally.

"The Captain and the Commander."

Susan? Oh bugger, the one time she shows any interest in me I'm lying here in some stupid med gown, looking black and blue all over my face. He realized he couldn't turn them away. Resigned, he told Doctor Hobbs to show them in. Pulling the thermo blanket up to his shoulders, he waited impatiently for his visitors. The door opened and the Captain was the first to enter, a sparkling smile on his face.

"You scared us for a while, Cole," Sheridan said in a low voice, rich with true relief. "The next time you try a stunt like that take a PPG with you."

Marcus laughed softly; it was good to know they cared for him. It made him feel warm inside; dissolving the nearly always present cold. As Susan appeared his heart definitely missed a tiny beat. She looked absolutely gorgeous; wearing her hair down and loose. Even the shapeless uniform accentuated her female curves. Looking into her eyes he saw real concern. He realized the Captain was waiting for a reply. "I don't think I'll ever again be so stupid to take on a Minbari warrior on my own, simply hurts too much." Marcus managed to shoot them a dazzling smile and the last bit of concern vanished from their faces.

"I don't know what it is with you, Marcus," Ivanova muttered, as if lost in thought, "but thankfully you manage to survive these dangerous situations you get yourself into. I remember the Captain asking me if anything was wrong during the ceremony and damn, I should have known. I'm the Commander of this station. "

Did he really hear a tone of self-reproach in her voice? "Susan, this had to be settled without Delenn or anyone else knowing about it. It would only have upset her."

"Ha, but then you failed, Cole," Susan spoke in a faintly mocking voice. "You upset Delenn and the rest of us as well."

Did I upset you? The thought nestled deeply within his mind and he knew the moment of truth had come. It was either now or never; speak out now or remain quiet for the rest of his life. Looking pleadingly at Sheridan, he heard his voice tremble slightly as he addressed Sheridan. "Captain? Can I have a moment alone with Susan?" He almost added the word please, but decided against it. Sheridan shot him a confused glance, then seemed to know somehow why Marcus needed that moment of privacy.

"Of course, I'll wait outside. I have to talk to Doctor Hobbs anyway." Silently, he left the room, making sure the door closed properly behind him.

This is it, Cole. She knows something is about to happen. I've seen her pace like that before on the White Star. I hope she won't kill me for telling her.

The Commander studied Marcus. He looks like he's afraid I'm going to rip his lungs out or space him. She had always dreaded being forced into this conversation. Never able to hide anything from her, Susan had long seen the raging emotions inside the ranger, but had pretended ignorance on purpose. She didn't want to address this issue, afraid to hurt his feelings. But there was no way out now; it needed to be done. She had no choice. "What is it, Marcus?" she whispered, painfully aware of the hooded look in his eyes. "Tell me."

Licking his lips, he gathered his courage. If only he knew how she would react! Bracing himself for all possible reactions, from acceptance to hate, he finally found the right words to speak. "Susan, I should have told you a long time ago; the first time we met. I ... am in love with you." There, he had said it. He averted his eyes, apprehensively waiting for her answer.

Ivanova moved toward the bed; damn, she hated doing this to him, but he had to know, had every right to know where she stood in this. "I know, Marcus, but it would never work out between us."

"Why?" His voice was filled with consternation, his every hope crushed. "Explain this to me, Susan. I need to know."

Fighting the impulse to take his hand in hers, she settled for sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Do you know about Talia?"

His biggest fear was becoming reality very quickly. He knew what she was going to tell him. What a blind fool he had been; always the fool. "Yes, I heard about her... you loved her," he replied in a shaky tone. " You still love her, that's why you can't love me. I see it in your eyes."

Ivanova forced back a tear; he was so damned observant. He had always been like that. She had fought hard to keep this one truth from him; hoping he would fall in love with someone else. "Yes, I still do. I can't help it. My relationships with men always went haywire and Talia.was different. I can't let go of her, not yet. Psi Corps took her away from me. I hate them for what they did to her," Susan hesitated, she had to tell him everything. "I hope that one day my Talia, the one I loved, still love, will return to me. I'm so sorry, Marcus. I don't want to hurt you, but you deserve to know the truth. "

Feeling quite the fool, -- no, idiot-- for not having seen this, Marcus swallowed hard. He had hurt her, brought back very painful memories. "I hope she'll return to you someday, Susan. I really do. I'm sorry you were hurt like that. No one should have to hurt like that."

A sad smile crossed Ivanova's face. He always thought of others first. She wished she could love him the way he deserved, but it would be living a lie.

Marcus' heart crumbled in to thousand small pieces as her words really hit home. He had been chasing a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rubbing his eyes, Marcus stared at the IV's in his hands. Harassing Doctor Hobbs was much harder and less rewarding than irritating the hell out of Stephen. The woman only laughed, quite amused, and then left the room after telling him over and over again he was going to stay in Medlab for at least four more days. His thoughts slipped back to Susan. He was still attracted to her, but that feeling had cooled down considerably. Every time he caught himself thinking of her in a romantic way, he slammed shut that door in his mind; locking it time and time again behind him.

Now what? What was he going to do? She had told him she wanted them to stay friends. She did like him, but not the way he wanted her to like him. That was hard for him to accept. All this time he had hoped he would win her love. Unrequited love is more like it. But he wasn't the only one suffering; poor Lennier. Marcus had seen the crestfallen look on his face once the Minbari understood that Delenn was fated for another.

It was probably best to distance himself a little from Susan. Oh, he wanted to remain friends with her, but he needed time to get over her admission. Well, time was something he had in surplus; imprisoned in Medlab as he was. A nurse entered his room carrying his dinner. One hour later, the meal was still untouched. Doctor Hobbs came by, trying to coax him into eating something. He apologized to her, told her he would eat something later. It was obvious she doubted his words, but didn't push the matter.

She did however place a call to Ambassador Delenn, who wasn't in. Lennier answered the call. The young Minbari listened closely as she told him of Marcus' condition and promised to come to Medlab.

Unaware of this call, Marcus stared at the ceiling, bored and frustrated. There was nothing he could do. Though the vertigo was gone, his mending ribs practically chained him to the bed. If only he had something to read. Thrown back to his earlier musings, his thoughts came across Delenn's statement that he confused Neroon. He smiled, then his smile grew dim. Was it really true? Had the warrior stayed at his side while he had been in a coma? Why would Neroon do such a thing?

Marcus realized there was another conversation he had to see through. It wouldn't be a nice one; he needed to talk to Neroon. He was about to call for a nurse so he could send a message to the warrior, when Lennier entered the room unexpectedly. The young Minbari was carrying something, hiding it beneath his robes. His curiosity aroused, Marcus tried to peek at the half hidden object.

"Marcus, I heard you did not like the food they serve here." Lennier said. "So I went to this highly recommended restaurant in the Zocalo. I think this will be to your liking."

As Lennier uncovered the item from his robes, a plate appeared. Finally able to get a clear view of the food, Marcus sniffed appreciatively. He couldn't believe it.

"I thought it better not to reveal this to Doctor Hobbs." Lennier continued in a more amused tone. "She seems rather intend on you eating only Medlab-food." Aware of Marcus' fondness for this type of food, Lennier decided it wise to buy this. Marcus wouldn't be able to resist this temptation.

"Lennier? Did you really get me fish and chips? You were right in hiding it from our Doctor, I don't think she would consider this healthy food." Pulling the plate closer to him, he grinned, tasting it. "Salt and vinegar!"

Content to see his friend relish the food, Lennier smiled. Not sure whether to talk to Marcus or just leave, Lennier waited for the Ranger to say something. Marcus managed to eat half of the fish and chips, placed his fork down and peeked at Lennier. "I told Susan I loved her. She told me she didn't feel the same way about me."

Lennier heard the agony in his friend's voice. He had always suspected Marcus had fallen in love with the Commander. "I'm sorry to hear that, what will you do now?"

" I honestly don't know, Lennier. I clung to the hope for so long, I feel empty, cold." Marcus pushed the plate away and drank some water. Playing with the fabric of his med gown, he decided to change the subject. Talking about Susan was too painful; the wound still raw and bleeding. "Lennier, there's something I want you to do for me."

After removing the plate from the Ranger's bed Lennier cocked his head, curious and feeling a tad uncomfortable. "Yes?"

"I want you to deliver a message to Neroon." Marcus was once more fully in control of his emotions. "I need to talk to him. Can you ask him to come to Medlab?"

Uncertain how to react to this request, Lennier took some moments to think it over. He couldn't find anything wrong with it. The warrior was still on the station. Lennier had been stunned to learn from Delenn that Neroon had offered her his services. She had told the warrior to rest for now; wanting to think about his offer. "I will do as you ask of me, but I cannot guarantee he will come to see you."

"Thank you, Lennier."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been one day now since Neroon had left Medlab. Most of that time he had spent sleeping, recharging from the strain of meditation. After waking up, he had gone to Delenn to offer her his services. Venturing into the Zocalo at last, he located a restaurant that served Minbari dishes. Satiated, he returned to his rooms and sat down. Delenn had told him that Marcus was on the road to recovery and he felt pleased hearing that news.

"Lights low." For some reason he had always liked sitting in the half-dark; the lack of bright light made it easier for him to focus his thoughts. His mother had considered it unhealthy, but had refrained from reprimanding him. Even now after all these cycles he sometimes slipped back into that old habit.

The sound of the door chime startled him briefly, piercing the silence that had lain over him like a blanket. It was apparent he wasn't going to get much rest; so be it. "Enter." Neroon noticed that his voice sounded exhausted. He had to work on perfecting his old mask of superiority. Hiding his emotions had always made him feel safe and he needed that wall up now more than ever. Curiosity got the upper hand and he looked at the door, eager to know who wanted to talk to him. "Lennier? What brings you here?"

Distinctly uncomfortable, Lennier remained standing near the doorway. Although Neroon's disposition appeared to be changing, the young Minbari thought it wise to be careful. Why Marcus wanted to talk to the warrior was beyond his comprehension, but the Ranger had asked him to do this for him and Lennier felt guilty. Guilty for asking his friend to stop Neroon and therefore he had complied with Marcus' request.

"Neroon, Marcus asked me to convey a message to you. He is recovering nicely and wishes to talk to you." Lennier noticed the carefully masked expression on Neroon's face. It was so perfectly drained of emotion the young Minbari knew the warrior was struggling with something, desperately trying to hide it from his eyes.

"I do not think that would be a wise thing to do," Neroon stated. I do not wish to talk to him."

That answer left Lennier speechless for some moments. "You refuse to talk to him?" A bit of his anger showed in his voice although Lennier fought hard to subdue it. In his opinion Neroon owed Marcus that much.

Neroon saw the expression in the young Minbari's eyes and knew Lennier thought arrogance had made him say it. He needed to explain his decision. "Lennier," the warrior replied with an odd softness to his voice," I am not refusing him his request, I merely think we should wait with facing each other. I am sure he needs time as well to come to terms with what happened down there."

Slightly inclining his head, Lennier wondered about Neroon. Apparently, Neroon had spent a considerable amount of time pondering this matter. Lennier had to admit he was impressed with Neroon's thoughtfulness; he wasn't sure Marcus would see it the same way though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus studied Lennier's facial expression upon his return from Neroon's quarters and reached the conclusion that his friend was carrying bad news.

"I am sorry, Marcus," the young Minbari said apologetically," but Neroon thinks the time is not yet right for talking to you. He did assure me however, that he is willing to talk to you at a later time."

"The smug bastard," Marcus growled between his teeth. "He won't even talk to me! I thought I saw some compassion in his eyes as he chased off the Centauri. Must have imagined that look in his eyes." He shifted slightly in the bed, utterly frustrated. The refusal made him feel angry. What gave Neroon the right to deny him this request?

Lennier observed the growing consternation on Marcus' face and wished he had been able to convince Neroon to agree to talk to the ranger. There was little he could do to help his friend. Neroon's answer had been determined and Lennier knew the warrior wouldn't change his mind; Neroon was headstrong. Marcus' trembling voice made him concentrate on the present situation.

"Lennier? I'm feeling a bit tired," Marcus whispered in a weary voice. "Would you please leave me so I can get some sleep?" Marcus avoided his friend's eyes, hoping Lennier wasn't going to question his sudden fatigue. Marcus knew it wasn't a nice thing to do, but he had to get rid off the Minbari if he wanted to carry out his plan. He was going to make Neroon face him; the warrior wasn't going to get out of this one that easily. Although Marcus didn't know yet how to accomplish that he was certain he would find a way in the end; he always did. Closing his eyes as if asleep Marcus waited for Lennier to leave the room.

The sudden display of fatigue did arouse Lennier's suspicions. Normally, Marcus would never point out how tired he felt. What was Marcus up to? Lennier decided to warn Doctor Hobbs before he left Medlab to tell her to keep an eye on him. It was too obvious Marcus wanted him to leave. "I will leave now, Marcus. Please be patient. Neroon is very opinionated and it would be wrong to force him into a conversation. You need to rest first and heal."

Hearing the suspicion in his friend's voice told Marcus that Lennier was onto him. It didn't worry him though. He was going to find a way out of Medlab to confront and question Neroon. Pretending to be asleep, he listened to Lennier's retreating footsteps and decided to wait until he was sure the coast was clear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour later, Marcus felt the time was right to make his move. Favoring his ribs he managed to slip out from underneath the blanket. He swung his feet onto the floor. Involuntarily, his eyes were drawn toward the welts around his wrists. They hadn't fully closed yet, not even after Doctor Hobbs had applied a soothing balm onto the wounds. He still vividly remembered the sound the manacles had made when they had snapped shut.

It had been Neroon who had come to his rescue, the most unlikely one to be concerned for his well being. Questions swirled in his mind and they demanded answers. He couldn't wait any longer.

Moving slowly he managed to get to his feet. The room in which he stood spun momentarily, but he was determined not to give in. Taking his time he walked over to the cupboard and opened it. He wasn't surprised to find a Ranger uniform inside; he had counted on it being there. Bending forward to pick up the clothing he hissed as a wave of pain ran through him. His ribs were hurting a lot more than he thought they would. He realized he had to carry out his plan quickly before the pain would drain him of his last bit of energy. After struggling with the med gown and uniform for several minutes he settled for merely putting on his trousers and turtleneck. He briefly wondered about his pike, but then dismissed the thought. That was something he could worry about later.

Now he had to concentrate on sneaking out of Medlab. Well, he had done that before, but this time his injuries were much more serious and they limited his range of movements. A tiny voice in his mind told him this was folly and that he should return to bed. No, I want those answers now. I need to know why he helped me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was quiet in his borrowed quarters. Up until some moments ago soft harp like music had reverberated through the rooms. Neroon hadn't really been listening; his thoughts had been circling around the Ranger's request to talk to him. He wondered if Marcus would accept his refusal... or would the Ranger act unexpectedly?

Rising from the chair, he straightened out his uniform. He wished Delenn had a mission for him. Being confined to Babylon 5 was making him nervous. His thoughts drifted back to the last message the clan of the Wind Swords had sent him after they had been informed of his dishonorable intention to kill Delenn. It had been no surprise to hear he had been declared an outcast, exiled from Minbar for the rest of his life. If that was to be his punishment he was going to endure it and accept that his career ended here. It did leave him grateful though that Delenn allowed him to stay onboard and assist the Rangers wherever possible. It provided him with a badly needed cause now that his life had been turned upside down. And all of this because of a human. But I will pay this price to know him alive.

The door chime chirped and Neroon hoped it wasn't Lennier who had come to plead for the Ranger a second time. He wasn't ready yet to face Marcus. First, he had to come to terms with his attraction towards the human. "Yes, enter." Turning around to get a clear view of the doorway, Neroon wished for some quiet and peace. The door slid open and revealed his visitor.

Marcus was wobbly on his feet. Perhaps he should have stayed in bed, but it was too late now to reconsider. Seeing the stunned expression on Neroon's face made him want to chuckle. He choked back the grin, not wanting to set off this confrontation with a wrong move. Leaning heavily against the wall Marcus watched Neroon approach him. He was surprised to see true concern on the Minbari's face. "Neroon." His voice echoed the weakness of his body while it made its way across the room. "I need to talk to you."

It took Neroon some moments to deal with the Ranger's sudden appearance. Searching for the right words, he noticed the paleness on Marcus' face; the drained look in his eyes. It urged him to take charge of this situation. Seeing Marcus stirred the attraction he felt toward the Ranger, but he fought it down successfully. "Before we talk, sit down. You are in no condition to be on your feet." Neroon beckoned him to step inside, waiting for Marcus to sit down.

Marcus was dizzy and accepted Neroon's invitation, although he felt a bit embarrassed for not being able to hide his weakness. Step by step he covered the distance to the couch, determined not to stumble. He couldn't repress the sigh that left his lips as he lowered himself onto the sofa. Glad to be off his feet he tentatively touched his ribcage, making sure the bandages were still in place.

Neroon used the moments Marcus needed to sit down to compose himself. Feeling rather indecisive, he seated himself on the other end of the couch. Just as he wondered how to start this conversation, Marcus took the first step.

"I had to come here. I need an explanation."

"What kind of explanation?" Neroon froze as Marcus' penetrating glare seemed to pierce his soul. The Ranger's eyes were burning and Neroon felt distinctly uncomfortable being studied like this. In the back of his mind however, he wondered about the Ranger's health and knew he had to find a way to get Marcus back to Medlab.

Marcus was unable to read Neroon's expression; the warrior hid his emotions and thoughts extremely well. He was starting to wonder why it had been that important to come here and talk to Neroon. The only thing he felt now was fatigue and his body began to protest, demanding he'd rest. "I want to know why you let me live." Marcus realized his voice shook, giving away his inner turmoil, but he had come here to get that answer and he wasn't going to leave without it. "And I need to know why you freed me from those Centauri. Why, Neroon? You made it perfectly clear that I couldn't stop you. You defeated me. The only thing left for you to do was to end it with one more blow."

Holding the Ranger's gaze with his own eyes, Neroon saw the pleading in them and wondered if Marcus knew what expression lay in his green eyes. He owed the Ranger an explanation. Marcus had a right to know his reasons for letting him live. Neroon carefully decided what to tell him and what to keep a secret. He wasn't going to tell Marcus about the attraction he felt toward him, not now, perhaps never. "I asked myself that same question, Marcus." It was the first time he used that name to address the Ranger and he saw the surprise in Marcus' eyes upon hearing it. "You made me realize I was wrong. To hear you invoke the name of Valen made me feel ashamed for wanting to kill one of my own."

Not expecting Neroon to be this honest Marcus pulled his gaze away from the warrior's eyes. He had his answer so why did it make him feel so... empty? Perhaps because of that one moment in which Neroon's eyes had been hooded before answering him? He wondered what Neroon had locked away in his soul at that moment; something that eluded him. "That's it? Because I invoked Valen's name? It sounds so... insignificant. Did it really save my live?" Marcus searched the Minbari's face for further clues, but found none. Neroon's grave expression gave away nothing. Whatever he had seen in those dark eyes was completely gone now.

Insignificant? You really expected to die at my hands Marcus, did you not? I wonder how you felt when you woke up in Medlab to find you were still alive. Neroon saw Marcus' unease, but was determined not to reveal anything of his infatuation with the Ranger. "You are the first to best me during Denn'Sha, Marcus. Why question such good luck?" He never let go of his gaze.

Swallowing hard, Marcus realized coming here had been the wrong thing to do. Neroon was more perceptive than he had thought possible and this line of questioning made him want to run out of the room. He had to find an excuse to leave before Neroon demanded an answer. "I think I'd better get back to Medlab now," Marcus said, changing the subject of their conversation. "I've already taken up too much of your time."

Neroon recognized the diversion for what it was; the Ranger didn't want to answer his question. So be it. He wasn't going to push the issue; he still felt they should have waited to discuss this. Watching Marcus' unsteady attempts to get back to his feet, Neroon cleared his throat. It was obvious the Ranger needed help to get back to Medlab, but would never ask for it. "Allow me to escort you back to Medlab," Neroon said in a determined tone." After all I am responsible for your injuries."

Marcus was about to decline as a blanket of darkness descended around him, making it very hard for him to focus his eyes. The dizzy spell diminished, but only now did he feel Neroon steadying him; an arm wrapped around his waist. Marcus was embarrassed to admit it, but without Neroon's support he would have fallen and would have added more injuries to the list. He had no other choice than to accept Neroon's offer.

He remained quiet though as they walked the corridors. Thankfully, the vertigo didn't return and he had never been more relieved to see Doctor Hobbs running toward him. She looked angry and quite upset. Marcus knew he would get another lecture on not to sneak out of Medlab and she didn't disappoint him.

"Cole! What were you thinking leaving like that! You need to rest... I can't believe you actually ripped out your IV's. Stephen told me you were a difficult patient, but..." Her voice trailed off as she helped the Ranger lie down in bed again. "I'm seriously considering putting you in restraints!"

"That won't be necessary," Neroon interrupted her, stepping away from the bed to let her do her job. "Marcus wanted some answers and now he has them. I do not think he will leave a second time." He caught Marcus' thankful gaze and smiled hesitantly.

"Thank you, Neroon. Last thing I want is to be restrained," Marcus stated and shifted his gaze to look at Doctor Hobbs. "I promise I'll behave and be a good boy." A grin spread over his face as he heard Doctor Hobbs' resigned sigh.

"You stay in bed and rest." Doctor Hobbs re-attached the IV's and after glaring at him one more time to assure him she was serious, left the room.

Slowly stretching his body, Marcus wondered why Neroon was still in the room. "Neroon?" His voice betrayed his insecurity, not sure what he wanted to say.

"Yes, Marcus?"

"I would like to talk to you some more, but I'm afraid Doctor Hobbs will make sure I won't be able to sneak off again." Marcus mused aloud, unable to formulate his request; but he was sure Neroon knew what he was being asked.

Neroon saw the hesitance in the Ranger's eyes and answered him softly. "In that case I will visit you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delenn was on her way to Medlab, trying very hard to hold onto her composure. Doctor Hobbs had informed her of Marcus leaving Medlab without her permission because he'd wanted to talk to Neroon. What would it take to make Marcus understand that his injuries were severe and that he needed to recuperate?

Opening the door to Marcus' room Delenn already knew what to say to her stubborn Ranger, but kept silent upon seeing him peacefully asleep. She went to stand next to his bed and while cocking her head, studied him. A faint smile played across his features. Now as he lies asleep his mask is down, his walls are non-existent. I have seen him hide behind them from the day he got here. I wished I could help you Marcus, but you will never let go of the pain no matter what I say.

Tentatively running a finger over the Ranger's hair, she pondered all recent developments. She was especially troubled about Neroon. News of him being pronounced an outcast had traveled fast and she didn't really know what to do now. She vividly remembered the first confrontation they had ever had; Branmer's funeral. In the end Neroon had apologized to Sinclair at her insistence. Sinclair had told her Neroon had impressed him and that comment had pleased her in an odd way. Somehow, Neroon always seemed to find his way back, away from the anger that sometimes consumed him. Perhaps she should give him a chance to prove himself. She could give him command of a White Star. The Rangers needed experienced warriors; being Religious or Worker Caste primarily they lacked battle experience. A sound coming from behind her, made her aware that she wasn't alone in the room.

"I see you're surprised to find me here, Delenn."

Delenn slowly turned around to look into his eyes. She should have known he would be here. Neroon had made himself comfortable in a chair in a corner of the room, a weak smile shining from the depths of his eyes.

"He came to my quarters. I merely escorted him back." Neroon watched her reaction and saw the questions in her eyes. Even more questions, why do they think I am the one with answers? They only have to look into their own hearts to find them.

"Neroon, what is going on between you and Marcus? I want the truth."

"The truth, she says," Neroon echoed her words bitterly. "My truth differs from your truth. You should know there is no absolute truth. What you might perceive as the truth might be a lie to me, so why ask?"

Delenn was momentarily stunned by his philosophical answer. She hardly recognized the Neroon she had always known. "You almost sound like a priest, Neroon, not like a warrior."

"Ah." Neroon laughed, amused. "Did I never tell you that at one time I felt a religious calling? No, I did not..."

"A calling?" Delenn's tone was filled with disbelief. "You?"

"Yes. But I am not going to reveal all my secrets to you." Neroon moved away from the bed, passed her by and placed his hand against the door, ready to leave.

"Neroon, wait," she said, suddenly eager to find out more about the warrior.

"Wait? What for? I am at your disposal should you need me for a mission, but I am not willing to discuss my personal life with you at this moment." Neroon bowed slightly, then left the room.

Delenn focused her attention once more on the Ranger. What was she missing? Neroon had seldom acted this unpredictably. First he reached out for her help and now he seemed to distance himself again. She realized that Neroon's puzzling behavior must have something to do with Marcus. Ever since the Ranger had challenged him Neroon had been acting very out of character; he had let his opponent live while being challenged to death. Not to mention the fact that Neroon had openly admitted his faults and then there was that vigil he had kept at Marcus' side... It had to mean something, but what?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Psi Corps' Headquarters

Alfred Bester was not a happy man. Although his network of informants and contacts had managed to obtain the information he needed, he had suffered a great loss. Two of his most loyal telepaths had given their lives to ensure this report was delivered to him. Someone will pay for their deaths. And that someone was Caim, the Psi Cop in charge of Internal Affairs and several other divisions. Caim was one of the most influential leaders in the Corps, rumored to be rated P13. Bester shivered momentarily. Caim also acted as a very important contact between Psi Corps and the Shadows. He hated the man.

Bester studied the report once he got home, aware of the fact that his office was watched all the time. Even his personal assistant was one of Caim's spies. Alfred still cursed himself for making the mistake to openly question the wisdom of Psi Corps to ally themselves with the Shadows. Since that time Caim had kept an eye on him. It had only urged him on with his investigations and silent betrayal.

The fact that Psi Corps had been willing to sacrifice Blips to convince the Shadows of their intentions had made him furious. Psi Corps considered them waste, something that needed to be disposed of, but to him they were telepaths in need of help. He would never forgive Psi Corps for handing them over so willingly; even glad to be rid of them. Blips, the word caused a deep ache in his mind to re-awaken; Carolyn. He'd lost the woman he loved to the Shadows.

No, I have to stop thinking about her. In his mind he sought out the room in which her memory lingered; an essence that would always stay with him. Then he locked that door behind him; imagining turning the mental key to lock her ghost out of the present. There are things I need to attend to before this gets out of hand.

Psi Corps' involvement with the Shadows needed to stop. More specifically, he had to stop Caim. Flinging the report onto his desk he stared at the gray wall opposite him. He realized he couldn't do this on his own. His enemies were everywhere and Centauri Prime was out of his reach. Why had Caim chosen that planet to conduct his experiments? If it hadn't been for the stolen report he would never have known what Caim was up to. He needed someone to guide him, to take him there.

Babylon 5... The rangers... But how to make sure they'll help me? His alliance with Babylon 5 was fragile. Commander Ivanova distrusted him and he understood why after he had read her mother's personal file. He'd known Ivanova was a latent telepath the first time he'd met her. Bester raised his legs and rested them on the table, leaning into the comfort of his chair. He had no interest in claiming her for the Corps; she was much more useful where she was now.

A plan formed in his mind. Usually, he depended on manipulation to get what he wanted, but this time the truth might do the trick even better. He would need one week at least, perhaps even longer to get to Babylon 5 unnoticed. It was of utmost importance that no one at headquarters would grow suspicious of his sudden departure. He needed to do a lot of thinking and planning. What was the name of that ranger assigned to the space station? He'd never met the man, but had studied the files of everyone he might encounter while being on Babylon 5; preparation was very important to him and had saved his life more than once. Perhaps he could convince the Minbari Ambassador to help him. Yes, he remembered the ranger's name now; Marcus Cole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dana Flaxen looked approvingly at her own handiwork. Caim had chosen her out of three candidates to take this final test to determine if she was the right person to become his new personal assistant. She was proud to be among the three Psi Cops he had elected from the ranks. She was a P10, very ambitious and knew for certain that her attractive appearance was another reason why Caim was interested in her. It was a known fact that the powerful Psi Cop had a preference for small Asian women. She was lucky to be born Japanese. Forcing herself to pay attention to her unconscious prisoner, she felt Caim's eyes on her. It only made her more resolved to acquire the information Caim needed by cruelly interrogating her helpless victim. She knew Caim liked to watch her torture the prisoner; that knowledge turned her on.

Caim studied the young Psi Cop. She was very promising; he would be able to mold her perverse desires to serve him best. She was the best assistant he could hope for. Shifting his gaze to her helpless victim, Caim hardly recognized the pretty face the young female rogue telepath had once possessed. The only thing left was a bloody mess of flesh, bones and ripped sinews. One look inside the rogue's mind told him that she was insane and balancing on the verge of death. He would have to teach Dana to be subtler with her prisoners. Although she had managed to extract all required information, he would have preferred it if the rogue had lived a little longer; she could have been useful.

Stepping out of the concealed room, Caim saw the ecstasy in Dana's eyes. This girl was truly evil for one so young. He checked her record, only 24 years old and already she had climbed to the position of his personal aide. She could help him when going after Bester.

Bester, the mere mention of that name infuriated him. That Psi Cop had dared to question his brilliant idea to form an alliance with the Shadows. He intended to use the Shadows to his own advantage and the only person standing between him and his goal was Bester. The fact that Bester was a P12 was reason enough to want him eliminated. Rated P13 himself, Caim knew that Bester was the only one who could possibly scan or manipulate him. Bester's dislike for Psi Corps' involvement with the Shadows would be reason enough for the Corps' powerful rulers to grant him permission to go after him. But first he had to congratulate Dana and tell her she had made his team.

Supercilious, she no longer vouchsafed her victim a glance. Her work here was done and the rogue telepath dead. Trembling with pleasure, she saw Caim approach her, a proud smile on his face. How deceiving he looks, with his appearance of an innocent Botticelli angel and yet... he owns a demon's soul. Her eyes wandered over the smooth white skin, the icy blue eyes which stared at her coldly. His long, blond hair fell over his shoulders and curled towards the ends. She tried to guess his age; no more than 25 years at most. And yet, this young telepath had more power and influence than anyone else she knew. That power attracted her for she craved it herself.

"Dana, you'll be a valuable asset to my team." he said melodically. "Welcome to the Fallen Angels."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Babylon 5

"Now listen very carefully, Marcus," Doctor Hobbs said firmly." I'll release you from Medlab if you promise to take it easy and rest in your quarters. I've monitored your progress these last four days and you're healing fast. Stephen once told me you were a fast healer, I never really believed him."

Marcus smiled contentedly hearing the good news. It was about time they'd let him go. These four days had been enough to drive him nuts. Doctor Hobbs and the nurses had pampered him, Ivanova had brought him a decent meal every evening and Mr. Garibaldi had visited him as well. It had been obvious that the Chief wanted to convince himself that Neroon no longer posed a threat to the ranger. Marcus had endured it all, had even assured Mr. Garibaldi that Neroon could be trusted.

Neroon had kept his promise and had visited him daily. Even though his visits had been brief, they had talked about many things. Marcus discovered they shared an interest in a certain form of Minbari poetry; Tee'la. These poems attempted to recall old memories and prompt new ideas. Minbari were firm believers in reincarnation of the soul and by reading or writing Tee'la they tried to awaken memories, which belonged to a former life. Marcus had been introduced to Tee'la during his Ranger training and although the poetry was very complex, he had grown fond of it.

The Ranger had even managed to convince Neroon to read some human poetry. The only poetry book he owned was a collection of poems written by William Blake. Marcus had enjoyed seeing the confusion on Neroon's face as the warrior had read the first poem. It had been evident the warrior had no idea what Blake was hinting at, so he had told Neroon to take the book with him; read it and perhaps even understand it eventually. Neroon had protested, but he had insisted the Minbari would borrow it. In the end, the warrior had given in.

One hour later, Lennier had come by to visit him and had informed him that Neroon was sitting in the gardens, lost in reading. Marcus hadn't been able to hold back his laughter trying to imagine how the impressive warrior must look spellbound by human poetry. Lennier had stared at him, unsure why he was that cheerful.

"Marcus? Are you listening to me?" Doctor Hobbs sounded concerned. "I asked you a question."

"Sorry, doctor." Marcus forced himself to return to the present. He had to be careful not to give her any reason to keep him here.

"I'll give you a prescription for painkillers in case your ribs act up. Take one if necessary. No running around and getting yourself in trouble, do you understand, Cole?"

"Yes," Marcus replied obediently. "I understand and will rest."

"Good," Doctor Hobbs muttered. "I'll check on you every day. You can pack your things and go home."

Not wasting a single moment Marcus swung his feet to the floor. As Doctor Hobbs left his room, he grabbed the suitcase Lennier had brought him and after changing his clothing, began to pack the few things the young Minbari had brought him during his stay in Medlab. A voice coming from behind, startled him momentarily as an ugly memory intruded on his thoughts. A flashback of Neroon towering over him, ready to strike that fatal blow made him cringe.

"Marcus," Neroon said with a hint of confusion in his rich voice, "these poems, I need your help to understand them." He studied the disheveled Ranger. Marcus had been in the process of getting dressed. It must have been a struggle for him to get into that turtleneck shirt. The only thing lacking was the long cloak. The green eyes that answered his gaze were laughing and alive with energy. Neroon was pleased to discover that their fight had done no permanent damage.

"What do you want to know, Neroon?" In an attempt to avoid putting pressure on his mending ribs, Marcus sat down slowly on the bed and smiled at the warrior. It had never occurred to him that Neroon might take these poems seriously. Surprised, he observed the inquiring expression in the warrior's dark eyes. Marcus was still not sure why he felt so damned comfortable in Neroon's presence. He had expected to find Neroon arrogant and conceited, but those terms didn't really apply to the warrior seated opposite him. Curious, polite and even friendly were more appropriate terms to describe Neroon. Perhaps their fight had created a bond between them.

"What is an angel?" Neroon asked calmly, wondering about the answer.

"What?" Marcus swallowed, never expecting that one. He should have known the warrior would show up asking difficult questions. Why had he given Neroon that poetry book in the first place? How could he ever answer that question properly? Well, he had to try, after all it was at his request Neroon had read the poems.

"What is an angel?" Neroon repeated, a grin illuminating his face. Now it was his turn to confuse the Ranger.

"Which poem did you read?" Marcus asked, desperately trying to stall more time. He watched Neroon open the book and turn the pages. It was only when Neroon began to recite the first lines of the poem that he realized how deep and sensual the Minbari's voice was. He felt enthralled and couldn't tear himself away from listening; devouring every word the warrior spoke.

"Thou fair-hair'd angel of the evening

Now, whilst the sun rests on the mountains, light

Thy bright torch of love; thy radiant crown

Put on, and smile upon our evening bed."

A silence lingered in the room for some moments as Marcus tried hard to think of what to say or to do. He was supposed to be in his quarters by now, resting, not discussing poetry with a Minbari warrior who wanted to know what an angel was. Sighing, he plunged ahead. "An angel is portrayed as a radiant messenger from God; who is an all-knowing presence which created the universe. Angels are perceived as being creatures of light, and goodness. They're the guardians of mankind. Angels accompany people on their journey through life, inspiring, consoling, protecting and sometimes punishing. It's said that they'll awaken the souls of the dead, steer them gently through the trials of judgment and lead them through the gates of Paradise. Some people say they actually exist, have seen these magnificent winged beings. Others say this whole concept is medieval and angels never existed; that living beings, who try hard to help others are the closest thing to angels. After all, it's a matter of faith and religion." Marcus saw the alert expression in Neroon's eyes.

"Please continue your explanation," the warrior demanded in a soft whisper. "I find this very intriguing."

Realizing the warrior was waiting for more information, Marcus had no other choice than to give in. He could only hope Neroon wasn't going to ask him more about the concept of God, then he would be in real trouble.

"How can a living being, let us say a human, be like an.... angel?" Neroon asked in a thoughtful tone. He had never before heard of angels and this human poetry was hard to comprehend, but he was determined to master it.

"By doing good deeds. By helping others who are less fortunate, by easing someone's pain... by not being selfish," Marcus answered, trying hard to explain a certainly alien concept to the warrior. He remembered one of Blake's proverbs. "To quote William Blake himself; the most sublime act is to set another before you."

Neroon listened, absorbing every word. These humans might not be that different after all. Everything Marcus had told him sounded familiar; true searchers were also found amongst Minbari. Perhaps he could answer the ranger with another quote. Searching his memory for one moment, he recalled the right words. "Minbari have a similar saying. The capacity for self-sacrifice: the conscious ability to override evolution and self-preservation for a cause, a friend or a loved one."

Marcus nodded. He had heard about this teaching. "Yes, you could make that comparison."

Not yet satisfied, Neroon endeavored to ask one more question. "These angels, what appearance do they possess?"

Marcus was on the edge of desperation. He had hoped he had answered Neroon's question sufficiently, but now... "Another human poet --Dante-- described angels as the bright birds of God. In art angels appear with the wings of a bird, but with the figure of a perfect man. Radiant haloes surround angel's heads and they possess a heavenly beauty." This discussion was draining him and he was going to end it now. "Neroon, I'll be more than happy to discuss this another time, but I need to get back to my quarters. Doctor Hobbs is only waiting for a reason to keep me here."

"Thank you for explaining this concept to me, Marcus," the warrior muttered, lost in thought. " I would like to discuss this further with you in future." Straightening out his uniform, Neroon tucked the book away into one of his pockets and studied the ranger. He had a lot to think about upon returning to his quarters later. But first he wanted to make sure Marcus got to his quarters without incident. "Will you allow me to walk you to your rooms? You still appear a bit unsteady on your feet."

At first Marcus wanted to decline, but after giving the request a second thought saw no harm in it. Had Stephen been here, he would have escorted him as well. "One condition though, Neroon..." Marcus said in mock aggravation. "No more questions about angels and William Blake for now."

"Agreed. " Neroon was hardly able to stifle his grin. "Permit me to carry this." Picking up the small suitcase, they made their way out of Medlab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Unable to repress a sigh upon entering his quarters, Marcus headed toward the only comfortable chair in the room. His ribs ached and his eyes were slipping shut every so often. Doctor Hobbs had been right; he needed to rest. He hardly registered Neroon putting down the suitcase and turning to study his small collection of books. Curling up in the chair, he fell asleep within seconds, completely forgetting about Neroon.

After having satisfied his curiosity concerning the Ranger's book collection, Neroon turned to address Marcus. He remained silent though finding the Ranger asleep. It took him a moment to make up his mind; then he stole over to the chair and studied Marcus' features. Relaxed in sleep, he wondered about Marcus' beauty. Their earlier discussion came back to mind. To him, Marcus possessed that heavenly beauty of an angel.

The need to touch that silky hair washed through him and he gave into that urge. Careful not to wake Marcus, Neroon fingered one strand of soft hair. This human was truly amazing. The thing that baffled Neroon most was that Marcus felt comfortable enough to have him around after their earlier confrontation in Down Below. There had never been any tension, only an odd sense of understanding.

Letting go of the softness between his fingers, Neroon spotted a blanket and a pillow in a corner of the room. Apparently the Ranger owned neither a bed nor a sleeping platform. Neroon picked up the blanket and proceeded to tuck it around Marcus' sleeping form. It was time to leave the Ranger to his sleep and to return to his own quarters. Perhaps Marcus would be willing to share a meal with him later. As the door opened, Neroon glanced back one more time. Sleep well, my angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus woke several hours later in his quarters. He slowly rose to his feet, feeling thirsty and burned out. The fatigue refused to go away; he needed a lot of sleep to get back to his former shape. Well, at least Neroon wasn't around to ask him more questions about angels. The truth was that he avoided religious discussions whenever possible.

After boiling some water for his tea, he sat down again in the chair sipping the hot liquid. It had been years since he had last thought of that little prayer his mother had taught him to reach out to his guardian angel. For years he had recited it before going to bed. It had comforted him to know there was someone watching over him; a guardian angel that would keep him safe.

His mother had been a religious soul, but had never enforced her ideas upon him. Even now he could still hear her voice, telling him about this loving presence that guarded the universe and his winged messengers. 

When William and he had been children their mother used to rock them and tell them stories about angels. She had aroused his curiosity one night. William had already been asleep as his mother sat down on the bed close to him. He still recalled her words as if they had been spoken only a moment ago. "There's great power in knowing the name of one's guardian angel, Marc," she had whispered. "Do you want to know the name of your angel?"

Truly awed that she seemed to know that name he had nodded.

"Your guardian angel is Azrael; most people know him by his other, more common name, Raphael. He's the Angel of Death, very powerful. You should talk to him in your prayers, my son. He will console you when you're sad."

Marcus shifted in the chair. Yes, he had prayed to his guardian angel for many years; had believed and trusted in his mother's words and faith. It had stopped the night the Shadows attacked Arisia. With broken voice he had called upon Azrael as William died in his arms. That night had robbed him of his faith. What God could approve of such an injustice?

The Minbari teachers had told him about their beliefs during ranger training and he had only partly accepted them. He did believe there was a universal soul that had given life to the universe as well as all races. The thought of rebirth comforted and revolted him at the same time. The fact that the Minbari worshipped Valen so greatly made him feel uncomfortable, knowing Sinclair had traveled back in time to become the fabled leader.

Why did Neroon have to ask him about angels? The warrior's questions had opened the old wound again and it hurt. Not wanting to think about it any longer he concentrated on his tea, which had cooled down. He emptied the cup and placed it on the floor. His stomach growled, demanding food.

Reluctantly, he made his way over to the fridge and opened it; nothing edible inside. Great. The last thing he wanted to do was to head down to the Zocalo and buy groceries. He was pondering his dilemma when the computer announced an incoming message. "Play message," he ordered warily. The screen flashed to life and Neroon's face appeared. He had to admit that he wasn't really surprised to hear from Neroon.

"Marcus, Lennier recommended a certain restaurant I had to try. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me?" Neroon asked politely, his expression masked perfectly.

"I need to eat any way. All right, I'll accompany you." Marcus accepted the invitation, even looking forward to spending the evening with Neroon.

"Good. I will meet you at your quarters in 30 minutes."

The screen went dark and Marcus dragged his exhausted body back to the chair. Perhaps he would be able to get some more sleep. Suddenly wondering about the blanket that had warmed him, he realized Neroon must have placed it on top of him. The moment he rested his head against the softness of the chair, he slipped back into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Psi Corps Headquarters 

"Sir?" Dana said. "Alfred Bester has just left Headquarters. Our informants are certain he'll be gone for several weeks. There was a lot of secretiveness surrounding his departure. He left on his own." It was the first time she had been granted access to his office and she looked around rather curiously. The office had been painted white and breathed and air of cold sterility which suited its inhabitant. The young Psi Cop saw the excitement in Caim's eyes. She recognized that expression; it was the thrill of an imminent hunt.

"You did well to inform me immediately, Dana. Make sure there's someone following him. Keep me updated of his actions. If necessary, we'll have to move quickly," Caim stated in a cold tone. He expected something like this to happen. Bester had been distancing himself for some days now. Probably afraid I would break through his shields and read his treacherous intentions. Caim dismissed his new assistant and contacted the small group of telepaths that truly controlled Psi Corps. He needed their permission to go after Bester.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the depressing buildings behind him, Bester didn't look back. He had made his decision and now he had to carry it out. His contacts had arranged for a safe transport that would take him to Babylon 5. Clasping his gloved hands, he concentrated on fortifying his mental defense shields, which needed to be in perfect condition for this upcoming mission.

It had been years since he had worked in the field himself, but he hadn't forgotten the basic rules he had learned during training. The most important one was to never leave a trace that could lead the hound back to his tracks. He had done his best to keep his departure a secret, but realized only too well that Caim would find out quickly.

He had changed his clothing on purpose. No longer wearing his Psi Corps uniform he could pass for a mundane. The flyer he was in was registered as belonging to a merchant. It would take Caim a while to find a trace. Bester knew this was going to be the most dangerous mission of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Babylon 5

Vexed, Neroon stared at the lines of the poem he had been reading. Why did he have to read this one right now? He should have simply refused accepting the booklet. No, his curiosity, his need to understand humans would have driven him to read it any way. But this particular poem seemed to have been written in the past to reach out to him in future. It gave a perfect description of his present state of mind. Dark eyes chased along the lines once more, to fully grasp their meaning.

Eternity

He who binds to himself a joy

Does the winged life destroy

But he who kisses the joy as it flies

Lives in eternity's sun rise

O lapwing thou fliest around the heath

Nor seest the net that is spread beneath

Why dost thou not fly among the corn fields

They cannot spread nets where a harvest yields

If you trap the moment before its ripe

The tears of repentance youll certainly wipe

But if once you let the moment ripe

You can never wipe of the tears of woe

Putting aside the book, Neroon pondered his current situation. His attraction toward Marcus was growing and he wasn't sure how to handle that. It wasn't time yet to tell Marcus. If he told Marcus now he was afraid he might destroy that 'winged life' and harvest those 'tears of repentance'. It was obvious Marcus knew nothing of his feelings or predicament. Perhaps he should listen to the advice this poet seemed to offer him from the past, wait for the right moment, no matter how long the wait would be.

But there was something else troubling him, Marcus' recklessness. The way Marcus jumped into dangerous, possibly life-threatening situations was going to get the Ranger killed very soon. The fact that Marcus had been willing to fight him to the death was proof enough.

For now, Marcus' injuries would prevent him from diving into fights, but what would happen once they were healed? Angry with himself, Neroon flung the book onto the floor and began pacing the room. And why did he have to care this much for a human? It had never been his intention to fall in love again, certainly not with a human Ranger. But he didn't have any choice in this matter. He felt what he felt, period.

He suddenly remembered telling Marcus that he would meet him at his quarters in thirty minutes. Better be on my way then. Picking up the book, he placed it on the table and remained motionless for a moment. Humans, they upended my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door chime woke him from a dreamless sleep. Forcing open his heavy eyelids, Marcus wondered where he was, then remembered Doctor Hobbs had given him permission to go back to his quarters. Sounding a second time, the door chime urged him to get up from his chair. Fighting a lingering remnant of dizziness, Marcus managed to remain firm on his feet.

"Enter." The moment the door opened he remembered Neroon's dinner invitation; he'd almost forgotten about that. Neroon looked calm as he strode into the room. Neroon was wearing his black cloak and had pulled the hood over his face. "Give me one moment, Neroon," he said, walking over to the small bathroom to wash his face. "I must have fallen asleep again after you left." Splashing some water into his face, it drove away the fatigue for now. But how long would it stay away? He hoped he wouldn't fall asleep during dinner. Damn, he'd forgotten about his ribs! They hurt while putting on his ranger cloak. Trying hard to hide the pain he heard Neroon catch his breath. He noticed the concern in Neroon's facial expression and thought it seemed strangely out of place. "What? What is it, Neroon?"

"Are you sure you are up to leaving your quarters?" Neroon didn't like to see pain in Marcus' eyes.

"Oh yes. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. So where are we having dinner?"

Neroon waited for Marcus to join him in the corridor, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. He shouldn't be seeking Marcus' company, it would only strengthen the attraction he felt towards the Ranger. Perhaps he should excuse himself and return to his rooms. No, he immediately dismissed that idea; an invitation couldn't be withdrawn at this belated moment. "Lennier told me of a restaurant that serves Minbari as well as human dishes."

Careful not to breathe too deeply, Marcus fell into step beside Neroon and couldn't repress a chuckle. Neroon promptly looked at him. "Sorry Neroon," he apologized, "I never expected us to become friends after our little bout in Down Below." Marcus was looking down at the floor, making sure he wasn't going to trip over something and missed seeing the stunned expression on the warrior's face.

Friends? When did we become friends? Neroon didn't know what to think of Marcus' comment. He liked the idea of being friends, but it was also a major step to take. It meant trusting the Ranger. Neroon had always taken friendships very seriously. As a warrior it was important to know one's friends from one's enemies. It also complicated things. He would have to remain silent about his personal feelings if he didn't want to endanger this fragile beginning. In his mind he heard Delenn's pleased laughter. Imagination... Yet it seemed so real. Yes, she would be pleased to learn they had managed to settle their differences.

"Neroon? Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet." Marcus wondered what troubled the warrior. The expression in Neroon's eyes was hard to read.

"Nothing is wrong, Marcus," Neroon assured the Ranger, then decided to change the subject. "I hope you know your way around here. The Zocalo is very crowded."

That wasn't what you wanted to say. I wonder what it is you're hiding, Neroon. Marcus' musings were interrupted when they arrived at the restaurant. A human waiter seated them in them back. Marcus scanned the surroundings and was surprised to see Delenn and the Captain at the far right of their table. Not sure whether to go over there and pay her his respects, he decided to stay where he was and hope Delenn wouldn't notice him. It left him with a guilty conscience, but it felt so good to be able to sit down again.

Following Marcus' stare with his eyes, Neroon discovered the other party as well. He decided to pay them no attention at this point. Pulling down the hood he focused his gaze back on Marcus. The paleness of the Ranger's face worried him.

"Would the gentlemen care for a drink?"

Neroon glared at the waiter, who clearly wished someone else could handle this table. It made him proud to know he could still intimidate someone by merely looking at him. He waited for Marcus to answer the waiter first, curious to what the Ranger would order.

"I would like a cup of tea," Marcus said, catching Neroon's gaze.

"Make that two," Neroon added, a smile surfacing on his face. Tea was a good idea; a drink he was familiar with. He was pleased that Marcus hadn't ordered any alcohol. Marcus would know what kind of effect alcohol had on a Minbari; it would make him paranoid and rather aggressive. "Delenn and your Captain are here as well. They seem to care a lot for each other."

Marcus wondered why Neroon had made that remark. By now, he had learned there was always a reason for the Minbari to make a certain comment. "They're in love. At least that's what Lennier thinks." The look Neroon gave him made him shiver momentarily. He somehow knew Neroon was going to say something disconcerting.

"Do you approve of their relationship? After all, she is Minbari and he human. Should our races not remain pure?" Neroon studied Marcus very carefully and saw a shocked expression in the green eyes.

"Well, to be honest... I think race should matter very little when in love," Marcus whispered, wondering what he was getting himself into. "I never understood this absurd urge to fight the mingling of blood. It's a very narrow-minded view." Well, at least he had been honest. An uncomfortable silence followed his statement. Thankfully, the waiter returned to bring their tea and take their orders. In a hurry he studied the menu card. Neroon's eyes still rested on him and Marcus wondered if he had insulted the warrior by speaking out.

"I will have the Maadi-flowers filled with honey," Neroon told the waiter, choosing a traditional Minbari dish. He glanced at Marcus and saw the unease clearly written across his features.

"Make that two," Marcus said, trying to smile. He failed and while handing back the menu card, he cast a look in Delenn's direction. She still hadn't noticed them.

After the waiter had left, Neroon leaned closer over the table trying to catch Marcus' expression who in turn immediately averted his eyes. What had happened just now to cause this unsettled feeling? They had been talking about interracial relationships and Neroon had to admit that Marcus could have interpreted his statement the wrong way. "Let me clarify my words, for I think we are misunderstanding each other," Neroon started. "Up until some days ago I would have condemned Delenn for choosing a human as her mate, but my beliefs seem to be changing... Humans," Neroon stopped, not sure what he was trying to tell Marcus. One look at Marcus' eyes however told him that the Ranger understood perfectly.

"There's no need to say more, Neroon. I understand what you're trying to say. It must be hard for you to accept that we aren't as despicable as you always thought... You're only now realizing we might be your equals."

"Bold words, Marcus, but I have to admit they are true." Neroon wasn't sure what he felt at hearing Marcus' remark. Yes, equals, that was the word he had been looking for. A bright smile appeared on the Ranger's face and Neroon began to cheer up as well. "No more confrontation tonight," Neroon said, wanting to continue but the Ranger interrupted him.

"And no more talk of angels, Neroon."

The smile faded and Neroon saw something sad in the Ranger's clouded eyes.

Aware of the fact that Neroon was carefully studying him, Marcus felt relieved as the waiter returned to place two dishes in front of them. Maadi-flowers, never ate those before. The bright blue flowers were filled with syrup made of honey and something that resembled chestnuts. Seeing Neroon pick up his utensils he did the same thing. The filling tasted sweet and he wondered if the flowers were edible as well. Then he saw Neroon eat one of them. The conversation had come to a stop and he hated this silence. "Why did you choose this dish?"

Briefly looking up at Marcus, Neroon finished his meal and leaned back into the chair. "It was my mother's favorite," the warrior explained, realizing it was time to share some of his history with Marcus. "Both my parents were Religious Caste and did not eat any meat. As a young child I learned to follow their ways. My mother used to pick and prepare Maadi-flowers herself. After I decided to become a warrior, we lost touch."

"Are they still alive?" Marcus asked, hesitance obvious in his tone. This was the first time Neroon had opened up to him; had told him something personal. It made him wonder why.

"No, they died during the Earth-Minbari war." Neroon's voice was soft, almost inaudible.

Marcus shuddered. It was evident that remembering his parents' death hurt Neroon and he regretted asking that question. "I'm sorry for your loss, Neroon."

Hearing the sincerity in those words was like a soothing balm to Neroon's old scars. He smiled and looked Marcus in the eyes. "They will always continue to live on in my heart." Pushing the now empty plate away from him, he beckoned the waiter and ordered more tea. Satiated, he enjoyed studying Marcus who had finished eating as well. He desperately wanted to ask Marcus a question, but knew the time wasn't right to do so. Why had Marcus been so upset at his request to be told about angels?

"You chose an excellent restaurant, Neroon," Marcus complimented him, attempting to break the silence between them.

"Lennier was the one who told me about it," Neroon replied, " but yes, the food was superb." Neroon could feel the tension between them and he was determined to restore the earlier feeling of understanding. "I think it is time to leave. Would you do me a favor, Marcus?"

Marcus however, noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. They were both fighting with unpleasant memories. Neroon had lost his parents, while he had lost his faith. Forcing back the memories into a dark corner of his mind, he finally registered Neroon's request. "What kind of favor?"

"This Zocalo... I want to see more of it." Neroon noticed the sigh of relief that flowed from Marcus' lips.

"That's all?" Marcus didn't know what he had expected Neroon would ask of him, but this he could do. Neroon dropped some credits onto the table as he rose to his feet. It was more than enough to pay their bill. Marcus was briefly astonished to see Neroon had credits on him, but then decided not to give it any more thought. Delenn had probably given the money to him. Neroon was waiting for him to get to his feet as well. A bit reluctantly he rose from his chair, relieved the vertigo appeared to be gone for now. He did feel weak though.

"Marcus? Neroon?" Delenn sounded truly amazed. Only now did she see them and beckoned them over to their table. Sheridan shot her a dark glance at this interruption, but composed himself quickly.

Realizing there was no way out, Marcus led the way, closely followed by Neroon. "Entil'Zha, Captain," Marcus greeted them, bowing slightly.

"It is good to see you are feeling better, Marcus. Doctor Hobbs told me she released you from Medlab today," Delenn said warmly. Sheridan muttered something similar.

Looking at the Captain's plate, Marcus hid a chuckle. Delenn had made Sheridan eat Flarn and the Captain didn't seem to like it. Sensing a movement behind him, he stepped aside. Neroon bowed as well, but he could tell Neroon wanted to leave here as quickly as possible.

"Neroon, I trust your quarters are satisfactory?" Delenn asked politely.

"Yes, they are. Thank you for arranging them."

"Excuse us, Entil'Zha, but Neroon requested a tour of the Zocalo..." Marcus said apologetically.

Delenn nodded her consent and both men quickly left the restaurant.

"Do you trust Neroon, Delenn?" Sheridan inquired. " If you don't, I can have him removed from the station."

" No, John," Delenn replied seriously. "I don't think he will cause any more trouble. Neroon has finally accepted change into his life. He may turn out to be very valuable in our struggle against the Shadows. As a warrior he has fought many battles, gathered a lot of experience... We need warriors to command the White Stars. I am inclined to give him a chance. Marcus seems to trust him."

The Captain watched her intensely; she was beautiful when scheming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So this is the Zocalo?" Neroon inquired, watching the gamblers and dealers trying to find some customers.

"Yes, and a very valuable source for information as well."

Walking the Zocalo together they attracted many curious looks. Most of these lurkers had never before seen a Minbari warrior.

"Feels like it could be a dangerous place as well," the warrior remarked. He checked for his pike which Delenn had had delivered to him that morning. It had been cleaned and the mechanism worked perfectly once more. The knowledge that he carried a weapon made Neroon feel secure. He was wondering though... "Marcus, do you bear me a grudge? I almost killed you." Wondering where this question suddenly came from, Neroon concentrated on the hungry eyes surrounding them, looking for credits, searching for victims, which could be easily robbed.

Not expecting to hear that question, Marcus cautiously shrugged his shoulders. "No, I'm just glad things worked out eventually. I knew what I was getting myself into, Neroon." A sudden commotion to his left caught his attention. Wondering what was causing it, he turned to Neroon. "I better check on that; one never knows what is going on down here."

"Then let me go with you," Neroon demanded. "You are not able to defend yourself should trouble arise."

Marcus didn't like the 'you are not able to defend yourself ' bit, but realized Neroon was probably right. Moving quickly, they forced a way through the thickening crowd. It was amazing to see how many people stepped back to make way for them upon seeing the Minbari warrior who had bared his teeth. He suddenly realized people were afraid of Neroon and he wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Look," Neroon whispered, for Marcus' ears only.

Yes, he saw it as well. Marcus hurried toward a man who was staggering on his feet. It looked like he could drop to the floor any minute now. As he got closer, he got a better view of the apparently injured man who was clutching his stomach. His heart missed a beat as he recognized his friend. "Stephen? Neroon, we have got to help him!"

Quickening his pace, he hoped Neroon was still right behind him. What the hell was Franklin doing in this rat-hole? He knew Stephen had disappeared to deal with his addiction to stims, but to find him here, wounded, was something he never expected. The crowd seemed to have lost interest in the spectacle and had moved away.

"You know him?" Neroon asked, studying the stumbling man they were approaching.

"Yes," Marcus explained in hushed tone. "He's a friend."

Finally, they reached Franklin. Neroon gently pushed Marcus out of his way to prevent Stephen from taking down Marcus as well should he fall. Marcus was too weak to support Stephen. A moment later he clasped his arms around the injured man, taking firmly hold of him.

Momentarily confused at why Neroon had pushed him away, Marcus understood at last. The warrior thought him still too hampered by his mending ribs to carry Stephen.

"Marcus?"

Stephen's voice shook from some emotion Marcus couldn't identify.

"I want another chance, I want to do it all over again. It can't end like this. I want to do it all over again."

"Everything will be all right, Stephen," Marcus said reassuringly. "We'll take you to Medlab." Looking up at Neroon, he noticed that the Minbari was pressing one hand against a wound, which was bleeding profusely. Stephen was losing blood very rapidly.

"I will carry him," Neroon stated, soothingly, trying to calm Marcus down. Acting immediately, he lifted the injured human from the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Somebody help him!" Marcus called out, concerned for his friend. "Doctor Hobbs?"

"Marcus? I didn't expect you back this soon..." Doctor Hobbs froze when she discovered the still body of Stephen Franklin in Neroon's arms. She beckoned the warrior to put Stephen on the exam bed and ran a scan on her colleague. At her call several medics appeared to help.

Marcus gestured Neroon they had to leave. Returning to the waiting area once more they encountered Garibaldi.

"Marcus? What happened?" the Chief asked concerned, keeping one watchful eye on Neroon who was partly covered in blood.

"It's Stephen," Marcus said. "We found him amongst the lurkers, wounded, bleeding profusely."

"In that case I better contact the Captain."

Garibaldi left the room and Marcus sat down, all of a sudden aware how hard his heart was pounding. His ribs ached badly and the vertigo had reappeared.

"Is something wrong, Marcus?" Neroon's tone was worried.

"I just need to catch my breath," the ranger replied trying to take away Neroon's concern, but a sharp flash of pain moving through his ribcage made him double over.

"You are not being honest, Marcus," Neroon declared in earnest. "I will get a doctor."

The Ranger wanted to stop him, but the pain took over. Damn, he shouldn't have run through the corridors. Bugger, now the room starts to spin as well! He didn't notice Neroon leaving the waiting area. Closing his eyes, he tried to make the pain go away by sheer will power; it didn't work. Marcus was dazed, and could hardly interpret sensations as diagnostic equipment beeped in his ears. A numb pressure signified that his blood was being filling with something cold.

"It's only a painkiller, Mister Cole," the assistant explained. "Doctor Franklin is in good hands; there's no reason for you to wait here. You should return to your quarters and rest."

Relieved to feel the pain, diminish Marcus nodded. He knew the young assistant was right, but his rooms seemed so far away at this moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Looking through half open eyes, Marcus couldn't remember how he had gotten here. He was back in his own quarters; a blanket tucked around him. The pain killer worked well; the pain was gone. Wary, he stopped fighting the fatigue and began to slip back into sleep.

Satisfied, Neroon walked toward the Ranger. After he had carried Marcus back to his quarters he had watched the human for some time to make sure Marcus was going to be all right. Stroking back some strands of hair, which had fallen into the Ranger’s face, he wondered about this human, who wanted to help so badly. "Rest now, my angel and let go off all your worries." He turned and resolutely left the room.

Unsure of his feelings, Marcus opened his eyes again after the door had closed behind Neroon. What had the warrior called him? Angel? A tear escaped his eyes and nestled on his cheek. Too exhausted to ponder why the Minbari would call him that, Marcus surrendered to his fatigue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Still feeling a bit groggy, Marcus hesitantly opened his eyes. Although his ribs continued to ache the pain was bearable. It was surprisingly cold in his quarters and he pulled up the blanket to keep warm. In his foggy state he didn't think of ordering the computer to raise room temperature. A memory fought its way back and hovered on the surface of his mind.

Neroon had called him an angel. Not sure why he was so upset about that, Marcus moved his body into a different position. His limbs were cramped, demanding he started moving about, but for some reason he felt absolutely no necessity to get up from his chair. He was warm, cozy, and sleepy; and closed his eyes again.

His thoughts returned to the warrior whose behavior puzzled him. Why was Neroon still on the station? And why did Neroon spend so much time with him? The answer was battering at the edges of his mind, but he didn't want to allow it in. There was only one answer he could think of and it somehow scared the hell out of him.

Was it possible that Neroon was attracted to him, but refused to admit it even to himself? Or did the warrior know, but prefer not to act on it? He remembered the tender tone as Neroon had called him an angel. Hopefully he was wrong and Neroon was just very curious to learn more about humans and their ways; perhaps the warrior had chosen him as some sort of teacher.

He certainly hoped he was mistaken and that Neroon had no 'romantic' interest in him. Why do I hope I'm wrong? Am I afraid of him... Or of my feelings? Where had that thought come from? He forced himself to stop thinking about Neroon; the Minbari confused him.

This situation reminded him of the conversation he had had with Ivanova. He would hate having to give a similar speech to the Minbari. Suddenly he found himself in a reversed situation; someone wanted him. I'm drawing conclusions without knowing Neroon's true feelings for sure. I'm sure I'm wrong about them. It's just the aftermath of our fight.

Pleasantly dozing off, Marcus realized he didn't have to report for duty today, nor for the next week; he could sleep late if he wanted to. He seldom indulged himself this way, but the idea of getting more sleep was truly appealing. It didn't take him long to fall sleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Neroon impatiently paced his quarters. Sleep eluded him and for most of the night he had been pondering his present 'relationship' with Marcus. Friends... Ccould he settle for being merely friends?

Extending his pike, he focused himself from within and began some very demanding exercises in an attempt to forget Marcus. It didn't take him long to lose himself in the dance-like movements. He had neglected his training for days and it was time to make up for it. Beginning yet another series of attacks, Neroon aimed his pike at an imaginary opponent. Working out after such a long time made him feel good, but it didn't bring him any peace of mind.

He stopped, collapsed his pike and tucked it away. It was breakfast time and he wondered if Marcus was already awake. He briefly considered sending the Ranger a message, but then shrugged it off. It might appear that he was intruding on Marcus' privacy, claiming too much of his time. Slipping into his cloak, he walked in to the corridor. After having studied the map of the station's facilities some nights ago, he'd memorized the restaurants. Making sure he had some credits in his pocket, he walked to the core tube and got on, ignoring the inquisitive looks he attracted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Waking for a second time, Marcus realized it was way past noon. It would probably be best to start moving around a bit. His body felt like solid ice. Wrapping the blanket more tightly around him, he rose from the chair and found that his back hurt as well as his ribs. Perhaps he should get a bed in here. Sleeping in a chair wasn't doable at this point. Doctor Hobbs might be persuaded to help him in getting a cot.

Strolling over to his small kitchen unit he remembered there was no food in the fridge. Leaning against the wall, Marcus slowly dropped the blanket on to the floor. There was no way out; he needed to get some lunch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he yawned. Tea wouldn't really do the trick of waking him up this time. Caff would be more like it. He seldom drank caff and didn't have any in his quarters. It's rather obvious I'm not home very often. Marcus looked at his 'restrained' quarters as Lennier had put it. Home, actually looks like no one lives here. I should decorate the place a bit. It doesn't look restrained, it looks deserted.

Wondering why he was feeling this depressed all of a sudden he opted for some action, which might rid him of his somber thoughts. After straightening out his uniform he left his quarters and headed towards Medlab for two reasons. He wanted to check on Stephen; the Doctor had been in a bad way when they had taken him to Medlab. The second reason was more of a practical nature. Although the food served in Medlab was absolutely tasteless, he could try and score a meal, avoiding a long walk the Zocalo. He was disturbed to discover that he missed Neroon's company.

Upon arriving at Medlab, Marcus was surprised to find the place empty and almost deserted. There appeared to be hardly any patients. Although he had been trying hard to avoid being discovered by Doctor Hobbs, he failed.

"Marcus," she said, with a grin on her face, "you're here; that's perfect. Now I don't have to go to your quarters."

Seriously considering making a run for the exit, Marcus had to let go of that idea as the doctor dragged him into an exam room. He decided he would gladly deal with Stephen's nagging any time instead of Doctor Hobbs' persistent need to check on him. She's almost like a squid, when she gets hold of you... I better give up hope. "How is Stephen doing?"

"Thankfully you brought him in. You probably saved his life," she explained as she probed his ribs. "We closed the wound and he turned out to be an even worse patient than you were. There was no way we could keep him in bed."

Choking back his pain, Marcus wished she would be done with examining his injuries. " Let me guess, Stephen is driving you nuts already?"

"Sort of, " Doctor Hobbs admitted. "He found himself a wheelchair in the storage facility. You better be careful he doesn't run you over."

Hearing the chuckle in her voice made Marcus smile. He had been afraid Stephen's injuries would be much more severe.

"Your ribs are healing nicely," she said, looking up at his eyes to check if they were clear and not glazed. "As long as you take it slow you should make a full recovery in one week. Let me see your wrists."

Presenting his hands to her, Marcus waited impatiently for Doctor Hobbs to end this. Marcus peeked at his wrists, the welts were still raw. The bleeding had stopped, but they looked ugly; he would probably be left with some scars.

"I'm not satisfied with the way this looks, Marcus," Doctor Hobbs stated, running her fingertips over the not yet healed tissue. "I'm going to apply that balm once more. You wait here for me."

As she left the room, Marcus reached for his turtleneck shirt. She had helped him out of it and he knew putting it back on would be the hard part. His ribs protested fiercely and he dropped the shirt into his lap. He would have to ask for her help later. A strange metallic sound attracted his attention; something bumped into a door.

"Marcus? Are you in here? I thought I heard your voice.... Stupid medieval wheelchair...." One moment later, the door was slammed open and Stephen managed to steer his wheelchair into the exam room. Both men stared at each other for a moment.

Franklin saw the bandages around the Ranger's chest and wondered what Marcus had been up to this time. Some seconds later, he noticed the welts on his friend's wrists. "Marcus? I knew you were injured, but not this badly." Stephen desperately wanted to know why there were shadows of slits around the Ranger's wrists. His first thought had been that Marcus had tried to kill himself... but he quickly dismissed that idea. Why would his friend do such a thing?

"Had a run in with an angry Minbari warrior, but it's nothing serious," Marcus wanted to continue, but Stephen interrupted him.

"Lillian told me about Neroon, but she didn't mention he was the one who did this to you..." Stephen smiled weakly at his friend. "Marcus, thanks for taking me to Medlab. If it hadn't be for you, I would be dead now."

"Well, it was Neroon who carried you all the way, I would never have been able to lift you with these mending ribs." Marcus said, trying to lighten the mood. "Doctor Hobbs thinks I can go back on duty in one week."

"Hey, I heard that, Cole," Doctor Hobbs said. "I never said you could go back on duty; I said you could make a full recovery in one week. Looks like that concussion must have shaken up those brain cells of yours a little more than I thought."

Marcus cringed, hearing those words, he would die of boredom.

"Concussion? Marcus, I don't like the sound of this." Stephen pushed his wheelchair closer and snatched the Ranger's medical file from the bed. Observing Lillian as she applied the balm, Stephen forced his attention onto the file.

"Stephen, you should be resting as well," Doctor Hobbs stated in a somewhat angry tone. "You lost a lot of blood."

"I'm just fine, Lillian." While reading the report he remained silent. Placing it back onto the bed he looked Marcus in the eyes. "You challenged that guy to the death?" Disbelief filled Stephen's voice. "Do you realize you were in a coma when you got here? What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Saving Delenn's life..." Marcus said under his breath. Coming to Medlab had been a bad idea, even when that balm did feel soothing to his wounds. "Why do I have to defend my actions time and time again? I did what needed to be done. There was no other way of stopping Neroon."

"Marcus," Stephen started, locking eyes with his friend, "it's because we care for you. We don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," Marcus admitted hesitantly, "but could we please stop talking about that Denn'Sha challenge? You'd better get some food in here, I'm starving."

A wavering smile appeared on Stephen's face as he pushed his chair toward a Babcom unit, ordering some lunch. He feared that one day Marcus' recklessness would get him killed.

"Be still, Marcus. I'm almost done," Doctor Hobbs admonished the ranger. "I'm going to bandage your wrists as well. That way the balm can unfold its full effect."

Knowing how futile it was to protest Marcus complied and sat still. At least Stephen had ordered something to eat.

"So, what were you doing in the Zocalo with Neroon? If he had tried to kill me, I would stay as far away from him as possible."

"We had dinner and Neroon... " Marcus felt the need to defend the warrior, --why?-- but didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" Stephen saw the confused look on the Ranger's face.

"Neroon makes good company." It sounded stupid, but it was the only thing he was able to come up with. Sighing audibly, he allowed Doctor Hobbs to help him into his shirt. He didn't like seeing the bandages around his wrists. "Looks like I tried to commit suicide." The next moment Doctor Hobbs was pulling down his sleeves a little further and the bandages disappeared from sight. "Thanks," muttering softly, he watched her leave the exam room. A nurse entered instead and placed a tray on the bed and left the two of them alone.

"Are you that hungry? Marcus, you're taking good care of yourself, aren't you?" Stephen inquired, watching the ranger attack the food. He must be starved to actually eat Medlab-food without complaining about it.

"My fridge is empty and I'm too tired to get some groceries." The words were uttered between bites. "And yes, I am taking care of myself..."

It was evident that Marcus had wanted to add something to that and Stephen's curiosity got the better of him. "And?"

Cornered, Marcus tried to think of the best way to phrase his thoughts. "Even if I didn't take care of myself, I think Neroon would make sure I did."

This admission surprised Stephen very much. Studying Marcus he saw a man on his way to recovery, but also someone in need of good friends. He always thought of Marcus as someone who couldn't have enough friends because he needed them so badly, if only Marcus would acknowledge and accept that truth. "Appears to me like you made a new friend."

Marcus looked Stephen in the eyes and saw compassion in them. "Yes, it definitely appears that way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lennier watched Neroon carefully while they were waiting for Delenn to begin the conversation. The young Minbari knew something had happened on Centauri Prime and Delenn had decided immediate action was required. The first time she had discussed this matter with him she had been distressed because she couldn't send Marcus on this mission. He would have been the best man for the job, but the fact that he was injured was reason enough to go one step further and ask Neroon.

Delenn knew that Neroon was desperate to prove his sincerity; to rightfully gain his place among them. Should Neroon complete this mission successfully she would give him a place among the Rangers. She wasn't sure yet how to do that, but felt certain she would think of a way. Perhaps he could act as some sort of tactical advisor.

"You asked me for an assignment, Neroon," Delenn started, "I have one for you. But I want you to realize the dangers involved. You aren't a Ranger, but a warrior. Should you accept this mission I will send Lennier along with you to act as a guide."

Baffled, Lennier looked at her. She hadn't told him that part! Having to spend the next weeks with Neroon was a frightful idea. But understanding was not required, only obedience. When directed, he would go. He always did...

"I offered you my services, Delenn, I am a man of honor, a warrior and will welcome any mission you want to send me on," Neroon declared vehemently. "Tell me where to go and what to do."

Pleased with his steadfast answer, Delenn cocked her head to study his eyes. Yes, he was being honest. "One more word of caution, Neroon, there might be a chance that you won't return from this mission. Once you arrive at your destination you will be on your own. Lennier will stay on the White Star to wait for your return. If you do not make it back at the agreed time, the White Star will leave without you." It was only fair to warn him that this could be considered a suicide mission. The odds of survival were small. She admired Neroon's courage to accept this chance to prove his worth. This last week must have been hard on him, but she was confident of his abilities.

"I understand, Delenn. There is no fear in my heart. When will we leave?" Neroon rose to his feet, once more feeling proud to be a Minbari warrior.

"Tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Restless, Marcus found himself standing in front of Neroon's quarters. Only now did he realize where his feet had carried him. What was he doing here? It was near midnight. He had woken up an hour ago after having slept through the rest of the day. For some reason he had missed Neroon's company and wondered why the warrior had kept his distance today. There was always the possibility that the Minbari had come to his quarters during the day; he might have missed hearing the door chime while asleep.

Why was his pulse racing like this? He was nervous. The only time he could remember being this nervous was when Ivanova was close. But the Commander was nowhere in sight. Is it Neroon who's having this effect on me? Why am I reacting like this?

Telling himself to stop stalling, he pressed the door chime. One part of him hoped Neroon wasn't in, the other half was eager to talk to him. These contrary feelings were definitely upsetting him.

"Enter."

The door opened and Marcus wavered about stepping inside. All of a sudden he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach upon seeing Neroon sitting on the couch. Next to the warrior laid the book of poetry. Shaking himself from his stupor Marcus entered the room. Focusing his attention on something else he studied Neroon's quarters. "Your quarters are bigger than mine," Marcus chuckled, desperately trying to subdue the excitement washing through him. "Delenn must have threatened the Captain in order to get these."

Neroon immediately noticed the unease in Marcus' movements. The Ranger's face was slightly flushed and his voice trembled. Strange, he could have sworn there was a timid expression in Marcus' eyes. The Ranger remained standing in the middle of the room as if afraid to approach him. "Marcus, I did not expect to see you at this late hour. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually..." The truth was that he didn't know why he had come here. A moment later, another truth left his lips without him fully realizing he was saying it aloud. "I missed your company, Neroon." Marcus couldn't believe he had really said that. The statement revealed too much of his current state of mind. Revealed what? Revealed you like his company? Revealed you like him? Just what is wrong with liking Neroon? Mentally cursing that inner voice, Marcus did his best to shut it up. The questions it had been asking were too dangerous to answer. He didn't want to think about it.

"I must confess I missed yours as well," Neroon said softly, rising to his feet. "I am sorry, I was busy today preparing for a mission."

"A mission? When will you leave? For how long?"

The concern was written plainly across his face, Neroon noticed. Apparently Marcus never expected him leaving this suddenly. "I offered Delenn my services," he reminded the Ranger.

"Yes and I wondered about that." Taking one step closer he stood in front of the warrior. Was he imagining things, or could he actually feel Neroon's body heat? He was in the process of being overrun by feelings he couldn't label and it scared him. Why did Neroon's closeness affect him like this? "Why did you offer her your services, Neroon? Shouldn't you be on your way back to Minbar by now?" Marcus held his gaze, unwavering, but felt the blood rise to his face.

"Did no one tell you?" Neroon asked, amazement in his voice. "I have been exiled from Minbar."

"No... Why? Because you let Delenn live?" Flabbergasted, Marcus stared into hypnotic eyes. Did Neroon know what effect he was having on him? He had to know...

"No, because I wanted to kill her, Marcus." He watched the Ranger closely and noticed the hooded look in his eyes. Was Marcus struggling with something? Suddenly Neroon noticed the tension between; like a smothered fire that could burn brightly given an opportunity. Abruptly turning away, he lifted the booklet from the couch and stared at it, trying to reach a decision. He would let fate decide whether or not Marcus would discover the letter inside.

"Neroon? Did I say something wrong?" Seeing Neroon this lost, touched something deeply within him. During this last week he had come to value and rely on Neroon's strength.

"No, you did nothing to upset me," Neroon reassured him. "I just wish..." Facing Marcus, he drew in a deep breath. "I just wished there had been more time to get to know you, Marcus. I want to return this to you in case I do not survive this mission."

The booklet was pushed into his hands and Marcus was speechless for some moments. What was it Neroon had just admitted? No, I don't want to think about it; we're just friends. This can't... shouldn't be happening. Accepting the poetry book, his fingers briefly touched Neroon's and he felt the hotness of his skin. He couldn't help staring in to Neroon's dark eyes, wondering what was going on.

"You should go now, Marcus," Neroon said beneath his breath. "I need to get ready to leave." This tension was getting to him and he had no idea if Marcus felt it as well. He wasn't going to ask him though; didn't want to make such an embarrassing mistake, not while saying goodbye. Surprised Marcus didn't pull back his hand Neroon indulged himself in caressing those soft fingers just once, avoiding looking Marcus in the eyes. "Now leave me, Marcus, do not make this harder than it already is."

Swallowing hard, Marcus took one step back, breaking the intimate moment. He was confused as hell. No, that isn't true, I know what I'm feeling. I'm just scared to admit and act on it. "Neroon, promise me you will return."

"I cannot make that promise. You of all people should know how dangerous these missions are."

Yes, he knew, but he also knew Neroon was more likely to come back if he had a reason for doing so. His own reason had been Susan, but after that conversation they had had in Medlab he no longer fooled himself with the idea of winning her love. But what about Neroon? I'm fooling myself again. Look into his eyes. However, when he stared into Neroon's dark eyes, he was enthralled by the truth there. "You have to come back, Neroon. I want to get to know you as well."

"I will try, Marcus. I think I better leave now or else morning will dawn and we will still be standing here." Picking up his black cloak he draped it over his shoulders. Neroon was surprised at how hard it was to say goodbye to Marcus. He walked toward the doorway and looked back once more. The Ranger stood in the middle of the room and abandonment clung to him. Something told him that Marcus had been left alone to cope with things too many times before in his short life and that he had been damaged in the process. Being a man of impulse, he strode back and caught evasive green eyes with his gaze. "We are both warriors. If we are destined to meet again we will... My angel."

Before Marcus had a chance to reply, Neroon had left the room. Why did he have to call me angel? That bloody, irritating voice answered him, smugly. He doesn't know it hurts you to be called that. You never told him. Feeling absolutely worn out and drained, his gaze came to rest on the platform. It would beat sleeping in the chair... and he knew for sure Neroon wouldn't mind. Swaying a tad on his feet from fatigue he rested his body on the tilted bed. What had Neroon done to him? The thought, --the possibility-- of Neroon failing to return from this mission was making him queasy very quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is that pain in the ass? After all the trouble I went through to get him some decent quarters and a proper bed, he'd better show up." Garibaldi's tone wavered between frustration and amusement. Delenn and Stephen had asked him to provide Marcus with some larger and better equipped quarters. It had been one hell of a job to find a suitable place, but he was proud he had managed to get Cole some quarters with a real water shower. There was only one problem; Marcus was missing.

"Michael, he has to be somewhere. There's no way he can get far, not with those broken ribs of his," Franklin replied, seeing the grin on the Chief's face. Michael might not show it, but he liked harassing the Ranger.

"And were are we going to start searching for him? The only thing we know for certain is that he isn't in his old quarters," Garibaldi mused aloud.

"I think I know where you can find him. Where are Neroon's quarters?"

"You can't be serious, Stephen. Neroon tried to kill him! What the hell would Marcus be doing there?" Garibaldi accessed the security files to see where the warrior's guest-quarters were situated.

"Just call it an educated guess, " Stephen said teasingly. Marcus' admission earlier on had told him there was something going on between him and the Minbari. It had been obvious that the Ranger didn't want to discuss the matter.

"All right, I'm going to check the Minbari's quarters first. I bet you 50 credits he won't be there."

"That's fine with me," Stephen said, accepting the bet without reservations; he was going to win anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus woke because someone was repeatedly pressing the door chime. It took him a moment before he realized where he was; he'd fallen asleep in Neroon's quarters. He didn't want to get up from the sleeping platform, but the door chime continued to annoy him. Not sure whether he should answer it, he managed to get to his feet. These were Neroon's quarters, it might be odd if he was found here.

"Marcus? If you're in there, open that door!"

Recognizing Garibaldi's voice, Marcus cringed. A verbal sparring with the Chief wasn't something to look forward to. He figured it would be better to give in. Garibaldi surely had solid reasons to assume he was in here and he didn't want to create a disturbance. "Computer, open doors," he instructed and watched how Garibaldi strode inside. Registering his grin, he knew he was in trouble; not sure why though.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" Garibaldi asked, seeing the still sleep-filled eyes.

"Respectfully Mr. Garibaldi, I don't think that's any of your business," Marcus snapped, surprised at his own sharp tone.

"Hey, calm down, Cole. " the Chief whispered, wondering why Marcus was this defensive. Well, he's been through a lot lately, he thought and tried once more. "Stephen asked me to find you. He's rather concerned, you know." He was relieved when Marcus didn't snarl back at him. Probably had too much stress lately, he reasoned and studied Marcus who looked skinny and fatigued.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Marcus apologized; realizing how overly emotional his reaction had been to a mere logical question.

"It's okay, Marcus. Why don't you let me buy you breakfast and we'll start all over again?" Garibaldi offered, trying to gauge Marcus' reaction.

"Breakfast?" Marcus muttered, feeling embarrassed. "Sounds great."

Michael nodded once and was about to leave the room when he saw Marcus pick up a book and slip it into his pockets.

Marcus caught his inquisitive gaze and carefully shrugged his shoulders. " I lent it to Neroon."

Realizing it was none of his business any way the Chief waited for Marcus to catch up to him. "So, how are you feeling, Marcus? Stephen told me about your broken ribs." He knew his concern must appear strange to Marcus. Normally he avoided the Ranger, irritated with his ability to babble without end.

"I'm healing," Marcus replied, wondering why Garibaldi had invited him to have breakfast with him. One could hardly call them friends.

"Neroon left?" Michael asked, switching topics.

"Yes."

"I don't like him," Garibaldi said, trying to get a reaction out of Marcus.

Marcus remained silent for a moment, not sure what to say to that statement. "Everyone's entitled to have an opinion, Mr. Garibaldi, If you don't like him that's your decision."

Damn, he knows what I'm trying to do. I need a different approach. Garibaldi changed tactics. "You can call me Michael," he said friendly, but Marcus didn't react the way he wanted.

"All right... Michael," Marcus replied smugly. He knew what the Chief was up to, but wasn't going to give him any information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm stuffed." Marcus emptied his mug of caff. He had noticed the surprised expression on Garibaldi's face when he'd opted for that drink instead of his usual tea. "Tell me... Michael, why did you offer to buy me breakfast?" he asked, closely observing the other man.

"Thought you'd be hungry and Stephen told me you were too lazy to get foodstuff to fill your empty fridge." Michael chuckled, not hiding the smirk on his face.

Marcus found himself returning that smirk. The Chief proved to be rather entertaining company after all; something he'd never expected. "I better get back to my quarters now." He slowly got to his feet. His ribs protested immediately, but he ignored the ache. He definitely needed to clean himself up and change his clothing. It was a pity he only had access to a vibe-shower; he would never get used to them.

"Marcus, you should go to green 4 first." Garibaldi grinned.

"Why?" Green was the diplomatic section where Delenn had her quarters.

"Because I was given orders to relocate your quarters," Michael stated triumphantly, enjoying seeing a bewildered look on the Ranger's face.

"Relocate my quarters? Who gave that order?"

"It was a combined effort by Stephen and Delenn. The doc wants you to have a comfortable bed and I think Delenn wants to thank you for protecting her," he mused aloud, watching the Ranger's baffled expression. This is fun! I actually managed to shut him up!

Straightening out his cloak in an effort to compose himself, the poetry book slipped from his pocket. It fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Bending down to pick it up, he froze as his ribs made it perfectly clear that they didn't like him moving around in this way. Leaning against the wall for support he tried to catch his breath and wondered how long it would take for his ribs to heal properly. He knew that moving about wasn't going to speed up that process. Doctor Hobbs had only let him go because he had promised to rest.

"Marcus? I'll get it for you." Garibaldi handed him the book. The Ranger had turned ghastly pale the moment he had tried to bend down. Michael knew Marcus was a long way from being healed and decided to walk him to his quarters. Stephen would be mad at him should anything happen to Marcus on his way home.

"Thank you, Michael," Marcus muttered between clenched teeth, trying to hide his pain. Cautiously walking towards the exit he suddenly heard Garibaldi call him back.

"Wait for me, Cole!" Quickly catching up with the slowly walking Ranger, he looked at the letter which had fallen out of the booklet. Marcus' name was written on the envelope. "Here, you lost this," he said, handing it to Marcus while opening the door.

Curious, Marcus accepted the letter, wondering who had placed it in the book. Neroon, who else? But why would he write me a letter?

"I'll walk you home."

"That won't be necessary, Michael." Marcus declined, but realized the Chief wasn't going to accept no for an answer. As they made their way through the bowels of the space station the letter burned his fingers. If only he were alone; no way he was going to read it in Michael's presence. Finally arriving at his new quarters Marcus quickly slipped the letter into his sleeve, hoping Michael had forgotten about it.

"You'll have to change the access code according to your wishes, Marcus," the Chief said, while typing in Roadrunner.

"I will, " Marcus replied, determined to change that access code as quickly as possible. As the door opened he stared at this new rooms. "Michael? You must have made a mistake; these can't be my new quarters."

"No mistake, Marcus. Enjoy the water shower," Garibaldi quipped.

"Michael?" Turning around he noticed the Chief had vanished. This can't be really happening. He was firmly convinced Garibaldi had mixed up something. A water shower? He realized Michael had told him the truth as he entered the bathroom. Returning to the living area he sat down on the couch which was so much more comfortable than his old chair, now placed in a corner of the room. He saw several of his personal belongings in the room. Apparently all his stuff had been moved while he had been asleep in Neroon's quarters.

Stepping into the separate bedroom, he collapsed onto the soft bed and rolled himself into the comforter not bothering to undress. Even back on Arisia 3 he hadn't had such large quarters and a smile appeared on his face. His life was changing quickly and seemed to have taken a turn for the better. Something stabbed his wrist and he remembered Neroon's letter.

Pushing the pillow underneath his neck, he uncovered the piece of valuable old paper and unfolded it. His eyes scanned the bottom of the letter and immediately saw his signature; it was Neroon's. The warrior's handwriting was elegant. Minbari words had been crossed out and had been replaced with Standard. It was a strange mixture of Standard and alien writing. Taking a deep breath, Marcus began to decipher the letter.

Marcus,

For the first time in my life I realize I am a Haranatal coward after all. I should have told you I'm attracted to you, but I didn't have the courage to confront you directly. You asked me why I let you live; didn't kill you when you were defenseless. I told you I was stopped the moment you invoked Valen's name. That was a half-truth.

The truth is that I fell in love with you. I couldn't kill you for I would have murdered my own feelings at that moment. Your Latorna compassion touched my soul.

You must be wondering by now, why I placed this letter in the booklet. We both know there is a fair chance I won't return from this mission, but should I come back alive I want you to know I will wait for your answer till you are ready to give it to me. I need to know if this feeling is mutual. If not, please burn this letter and pretend you never received it.

Neroon

Stunned, he dropped the letter onto the comforter which he had wrapped around himself. Suddenly everything fell into place; the vigil, the dinner invitation, that intimate moment in the Minbari's quarters. He had felt the attraction then, but had refused to acknowledge it. And now Neroon was gone.

Pounding the pillow next to him, his anger rose and it was directed at himself. Somebody showed an romantic interest in him and what did he do? Act like he was ignorant of Neroon's feelings. Another truth settled in, He wants me; Neroon really wants me, like I wanted Ivanova. And what was he going to do about it? Neroon would probably die on this mission and he would spend the rest of his life wondering what could have been.

Throwing the comforter onto the floor he slipped the letter back into his sleeve. All of a sudden these quarters seemed awfully small and he felt trapped. Storming out of his rooms he heard the door close behind him.

Moments later he was staring at a glass of Tequila, seated in the back of a sleazy bar. Studying the liquid he realized he had come here with every intention of getting drunk. Doctor Hobbs would be mad should she ever find out that he hadn't been resting, but right now he couldn't deal with reality. All he wanted was to escape that reality and find some decent amount of peace.

Grabbing the glass he drowned it in one go and coughed violently the moment the alcohol hit his stomach. It tasted awful, but he didn't care. Ordering more, he told the bartender to leave the bottle on his table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chief? I thought you told me that Marcus was injured?" Zack Allen said, using his hand communicator to address Garibaldi.

Michael looked up from his files and wondered why Zack was asking that particular question. Bringing his own hand communicator closer to his mouth he replied, "Yeah, he has some broken ribs, why?"

"Because he's sitting here at Cassie's and looks pretty drunk to me," Zack explained.

"Keep him there, Zack," Michael instructed. "I'm on my way. If anything happens, call Medlab at once." They'll kill him when they find out he's drunk. He wondered who would be more mad, Lillian or Stephen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" Michael straddled the chair opposite of the drunk Ranger. I sure hope he isn't on any kind of medication or I'll have to take him to Medlab anyway. Studying Marcus, he noticed the lost look in the Ranger's eyes and knew he was running away from something. Taking hold of the half-empty bottle of Tequila he placed it on the floor underneath the table. Marcus wasn't a drinker and he wondered what had happened since he had left the Ranger in his new quarters an hour ago.

"Ah, Mr. Garibaldi," Marcus exclaimed in loud tone, not noticing the stares he attracted. "You should stop following me around, you know." He chuckled, trying to find the closest exit by scanning the pub. He didn't want to talk to Garibaldi; he didn't want to talk to anyone. Except for Neroon perhaps, but that was impossible. Seeing the Chief grab the bottle and place it out of his reach he leaned back and tried to focus his eyes.

"Why do you want to get drunk, Marcus? I've never known you to drink alcohol." Marcus' unfocused stare told him that the Ranger had drunk more than enough.

"Why, oh why?" Marcus called out loudly, not giving a damn what the other customers thought about him. The alcohol had made him light-headed and giddy, almost chipper, although in reality he wanted nothing more than to cry and punish himself for his stupidity. Neroon was gone... out of reach. Just like that bottle of Tequila, Marcus thought dismayed.

"I'm taking you home and you better pray we won't run into Stephen," Garibaldi said softly. "Getting drunk won't solve your problems, Marcus."

Leaning in closer, Marcus beckoned Garibaldi to do the same thing, then whispered into the Chief's ear, "I have --never-- been drunk before, Mr. Garibaldi. This is the first time I did." He burped loudly and looked blankly at Michael. "Never knew the stuff tasted this bad, had to tell myself not to stop," he continued smugly, "And so I did. Drunk at last!"

Garibaldi was about to pull Marcus out of his chair when the Ranger grabbed his collar and forced him to continue to listen. The Chief gulped, then gave in to the drunk Ranger.

"In my entire life I've never made love, not once, Mr. Garibaldi, never felt passion," Marcus confessed in broken tone. "And I just passed up my only chance of getting laid after 36 years of wait," Marcus said in a conspiring tone like spies were eavesdropping on him.

"Oh, boy," Michael mumbled, realizing Marcus was telling him he was a virgin. He had to admit he had never seen Marcus with someone. Well, the Ranger had been trying to get through to Susan, but he knew Ivanova was unreachable. "No more alcohol for you, Marcus." He hauled the Ranger to his feet. "I'm going to walk, hell carry, you home. You'll thank me in the morning when you realize I saved you quite some embarrassment." He had a firm hold on Marcus, but had forgotten about the Ranger's brittle ribs. A moan told him he was applying too much pressure on Marcus' injuries and he moved his arms.

"Now, mister Garibaldi...." In an attempt to stop the Chief from carrying him out of the bar, he tried to hold onto the counter for support and stuck out his tongue.

Garibaldi sighed, wondering what he had done to deserve this. "Don't act that childish Marcus." Marcus was snickering with laughter, but he noticed the anguish in Marcus' glazed eyes.

"Michael, why are you named after a Californian goldfish?"

"Just shut up, Marcus. You really are a pain in the ass." He was losing his patience and suddenly realized that Marcus was taunting him on purpose, trying to make him leave so he could return to his drink. "I'm going to take you home Marcus, forget about returning to Cassie's and emptying that bottle."

"Bugger," Marcus muttered silently as Garibaldi shoved him into the core tube. Thankfully no one else was inside. "I just made a complete ass of myself." He avoided looking at the Chief. One of Garibaldi's hands was pressed against his chest, pinning him to the wall.

"At least you realize now that you should go home. Geez, Marcus, you're going to have one hell of a hangover when you wake up. It's a good thing I stashed some caff into your cupboard earlier." Looking at the Ranger, Michael watched Marcus' eyes close. Now I have to carry him home, he thought and tried to scoop Marcus up in his arms. Well, he would be able to cover the distance to the Ranger's new quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glad he'd encountered no one he knew, Michael pushed the Ranger onto his bed and covered him with the comforter, curious to find out what had caused Marcus to lose control like he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael had made himself comfortable on the sofa while watching some cartoons on the media wall, playing them at low volume. Perhaps he was being overly cautious, but leaving Marcus alone when intoxicated definitely seemed a bad move. If Marcus was as inexperienced with alcohol as he claimed he was, it would be better someone was around the moment he woke. Knowing from personal experience what alcohol could do to somebody, he wanted to stay close to Marcus. He'd told Zack were to find him in case he was needed.

Checking the time, he realized that the Ranger had been asleep for two hours now. There was no way of knowing when Marcus would wake up. Strolling over to the kitchen unit he boiled some water and made some caff. Waiting for it to cool down he placed it on the table and walked into the bedroom to check on the Ranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hell, this is hell... No, this is even worse than hell. The moment he tried to open his eyes everything turned blurry and the room began to spin at light speed. I'll never drink Tequila, no make that alcohol, again. He moaned and tried to roll onto his other side. A moment later he realized it had been a bad move. Feeling sick, he clutched the comforter with both hands. His head felt like it had been banged against a wall by a very angry Zarg.

"Having a headache, Cole?" Garibaldi whispered softly while approaching the bed. A greenish color appeared on the Ranger's face and Michael knew Marcus was feeling sick. "Don't move around too much Marcus, try to lie still. I do think you need to drink some water though. It'll help your body deal with the alcohol."

"Don't... shout... Michael." Marcus wished he'd never touched that evil brew. "Never...again," he muttered, fighting the urge to ask Garibaldi to end his misery by putting a PPG to his head and pull the bloody trigger. He didn't even notice Michael leave the bedroom again. A bed. I'm so glad I've got a bed, would hate to have to sleep in the chair right now.

Carrying a bottle of water into the bedroom, Michael placed a glass on the night stand and filled it. The more Marcus drank, the sooner the alcohol would leave his body. Slipping a hand underneath Marcus' neck, he placed the glass at the ranger's lips. Wished someone had done this for me when I needed help. "Now drink this slowly, Marcus and don't spill it on your shirt. I'm not going to change your clothing. That's where I draw the line." It was a good thing Marcus' eyes were closed so he couldn't see that smirk.

Feeling the cold water run down through his throat, Marcus almost choked as he forgot to swallow. Thirsty, he emptied the glass. Finally opening his eyes he stared at Garibaldi's face and wondered why the Chief was still here.

"You shouldn't drink that much alcohol, Marcus. You're not used to it. If you had emptied that entire bottle you would be in Medlab now. Drinking that amount of alcohol can kill you. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Don't worry... about it... I'll never drink... alcohol... again. I learnt my... lesson today."

"I hope you're serious, Marcus. Don't ever forget how you're feeling right now." Michael made Marcus drink another glass of water.

"Enough," The water was making him want to throw up.

"All right, now try to get some more sleep. Want me to stay?"

"I'm sure you got things to attend to," Marcus started, then quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Realizing the ranger was going to throw up Garibaldi hauled him to his feet and lead him into the bathroom. Marcus trembled violently and Michael steadied him to make sure he wouldn't fall. While pushing him gently towards the sink, he couldn't remember just how many times he had done the same thing after drinking himself to oblivion. He realized he had a chance here to help Marcus and he was going to see this through. Gently stroking the dark hair out of Marcus' face he wrapped an arm around the Ranger's waist. "It's going to be all right, Marcus. Don't fight it."

"Easy for... you to say." Marcus couldn't hold back any longer and emptied his stomach.

Rubbing the Ranger's back and neck softly Michael made sure Marcus wasn't choking on his own vomit. Eventually, the heaving stopped and he supported Marcus while making their way back to the bed.

Lying down at last, Marcus couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this bad. He'd rather allow himself to be beaten up again; it hurt a lot less. Utterly embarrassed, he watched Garibaldi pull up the comforter to make sure he was warm. If it hadn't been for the Chief he would had thrown up right here in the bed.

"I take it you'd rather have me stay in case something like that happens again?"

"Yes, please," Marcus whispered, hating the foul taste in his mouth. Why was Garibaldi this concerned? Why look after a drunk?

"I'll be right back," Garibaldi told the now sweat covered ranger as he retreated into the kitchen. Pouring some OJ into a glass he realized how lucky Marcus was to have had his fridge filled on Ddoctor's orders earlier today. After he drenched a towel in cold water he returned to the bedroom.

Desperately trying to focus his eyes, Marcus felt relieved to see Michael sit down on the bed again. He was thankful for Garibaldi's care. Not many people would do this for 'a pain in the ass'. "You're a good friend, Michael, thanks."

"You're welcome," Garibaldi replied softly. Handing Marcus the OJ, he saw his thankful expression. Wiping the sweat off the Ranger's brow with the damp towel he caught the soft moan leaving Marcus' lips. Placing the now empty glass on the night stand he watched Marcus struggle to stay awake. "You need to sleep, Marcus. It's okay to let go."

Hearing those words the Ranger gave into the comfort of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later Marcus woke again and this time the headache had been reduced to bearable proportions. Shifting in the bed he was ashamed of his behavior at Cassie's. Insulting Garibaldi hadn't been bad enough; he'd made a complete ass of himself! Pushing back the comforter he realized he was still fully clothed and he noticed the stench of alcohol on them. Bugger, what had possessed him to lose control like that? Neroon. His sadness returned.

"You should eat something, Cole. I prepared lunch." Michael stared at the dishevelled Ranger and saw the shock in his green eyes upon realizing he was still here.

"Michael? I need to apologize to you for the way I acted," Marcus said looking him in the eyes.

"Forget about it, now get into the kitchen and eat something. Zack called me in. Some big shot is going to arrive shortly and I'm needed to handle security," he informed Marcus who had managed to get to his feet.

"Yes sir," Marcus said smugly and saluted. "Shouldn't have done that," he whispered as the headache suddenly grew worse.

"Come on." Michael returned to the kitchen.

Marcus decided to visit the bathroom first. Remembering he had spilled his guts in here he expected to walk right into a mess, but the sink was spotless. Did he clean up after me? Stepping into the kitchen he felt embarrassed for his actions. Michael had prepared some sandwiches and had even made some caff.

Garibaldi noticed Marcus' timidity and knew he was ashamed for getting drunk. "Marcus, sometimes we do things we regret later on. That's not necessarily a bad thing," he tried to brighten the Ranger's mood, "as long as you learn the lesson that goes with the experience."

"I learned that lesson, I really did," Marcus admitted. Clutching his head in his hands he finally sat down.

"So why did you do it?" Garibaldi tried to find out if Marcus wanted to talk.

"That's what he said," Marcus whispered, catapulted back into that dark tunnel in Down Below.

"He?" Garibaldi was relieved that Marcus appeared willing to address the issue.

"Why do it? That's what Neroon said after he defeated me," Marcus explained, not sure he wanted to talk about the Minbari to Garibaldi. After all, the Chief had told him he didn't like Neroon.

"This is all because of Neroon?" Handing Marcus a mug filled with caff he waited for the Ranger to continue.

"You don't like him... I do," Marcus whispered crestfallen.

"You like him?" Garibaldi said, pondering Marcus' hesitant answer. A moment later he understood the expression in the Ranger's eyes. "You've been acting like a love-sick teenager because you're attracted to him?" Michael paused, remembering something else Marcus had blurred out while being drunk."And you're afraid you passed up your only chance of getting laid, as you so eloquently phrased it yourself by Neroon?" He knew he'd guessed the truth when Marcus blushed deeply.

"I hoped I hadn't said that aloud. " Marcus blushed to the roots of his hair. The alcohol had made him say things which should have remained a secret.

"Marcus? Did you tell him about your feelings?"

"Delenn sent him on a mission. I'm not even sure he's ever going to return. Neroon might as well be dead now." Sipping his caff, he stared into the black liquid. He didn't want to discuss this with Garibaldi.

"I'm sure he'll come back, just to irritate the hell out of me," the Chief said, trying to reassure Marcus.

"You don't know how dangerous these missions are, Michael," Marcus muttered as he took a bite out of a sandwich, desperately trying to focus his attention on something else in order to forget about Neroon.

"I've been sent on missions as well, Marcus and I'm still alive."

"Michael, you can't compare ranger missions to Earthforce assignments. I know the difference." Marcus regretted his words at once.

"Marcus, you can only say that if you've been in Earthforce." Garibaldi finally realized what Marcus had involuntarily revealed to him. "Were you?"

"Earthforce Intelligence," Marcus confessed, suddenly very interested in studying his sandwich.

"That explains a lot. Had my suspicions for some time now, never knew for certain though." Garibaldi was smart enough to see Marcus didn't want to talk about his days in Earthforce and let it be. The Ranger's admission about Neroon though had surprised the hell out of him. Wanting to follow up on that subject he cursed as his hand communicator stopped him. "Garibaldi go."

"Chief? It's me, Zack. We need you in Station house. It's urgent."

"I'm on my way, Zack. Garibaldi out."

"You'd better go now, Michael. Thanks for caring. I needed to talk to someone..." Marcus said, wanting nothing more than to return to bed and sleep off the last effects of alcohol.

"All right." Garibaldi got to his feet and slipped into his jacket. "You're sure you'll be fine? Just remember you can talk to me if you want to."

"I know," Marcus smiled. It appeared he'd made another friend today; a very unlikely one though. After watching Garibaldi leave his quarters, Marcus slowly made his way back to the bed. He could only hope Michael wasn't going to tell anyone about the conversation they'd had. Wishful thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Commander Ivanova recalled Garibaldi's words as the Chief had asked her to check on Marcus after her shift. "Susan, our Ranger is heartbroken and needs to talk to someone. You know I'm no good at this psychological stuff." His words had worried her though. Like I'm good at these things, she thought dismayed. It was too late now to get cold feet; she'd already pressed his door chime. Heartbroken? I'm the one to blame anyway. I told him he couldn't compete with Talia. I guess Michael is right; I created this mess.

The door slid open and she peeked inside. Garibaldi had told her Marcus had been drinking hours earlier. She had never seen him drink alcohol; only tea. Well, these quarters were definitely an improvement. She'd done her best to get him some decent ones when it became apparent he was going to stay on Babylon 5, but she knew they had been too small.

"Marcus?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Be right with you."

Looking around, she noticed the table was still set. Sandwiches, and she was hungry. Marcus surely wouldn't mind if she ate one.

Watching her, Marcus still felt a stabbing pain in his heart. She was beautiful and he loved teasing her, but he now knew for certain he had no chance with her. "Susan, I must admit I didn't expect you."

"I wanted to see your new quarters and... I think we need to talk."

Walking toward the sofa he studied her expression; she was uncomfortable. Marcus sat down and sighed. The painkiller he'd taken some minutes ago to fight his headache was only now unfolding its effect; he knew he needed a clear head for this conversation. Apparently Susan was convinced they needed to talk. About what though?

Ivanova observed him closely and could actually smell the stench of alcohol that still clung to him. She tried reading his eyes, but his walls were just as high as hers. In that aspect they were perfectly matched. This conversation would only work if both of them took down their defenses. That idea scared her. She realized she would have to take the first step. "Michael asked me to talk to you. He told me you got drunk because you were hurt; heartbroken he called it. I know I hurt you when I told you I still loved Talia."

Marcus shifted on the sofa trying to get some pressure off his ribs. She was sitting on the other end of the couch and suddenly he found himself comparing her to Neroon. They had one thing in common; their strength. No matter what would happen they'd fight and go on. Why had Michael asked her to visit him? Susan had no part in this; this was between him and Neroon. "Susan I got drunk for the first time in my life and had the misfortune to run into Mr. Garibaldi. The reason why I wanted to get drunk has nothing to do with you."

"It hasn't?" Susan was confused. If he wasn't hurting because she'd rejected him, why did he get drunk? This annoying Ranger had always kept his secrets from her, but not this time. She was going to make him talk to her.

"No, Susan. It has nothing to do with you. Well, I'm not going to sit here and tell you your rejection didn't hurt, but I can deal with that." Marcus knew darn well she wouldn't believe him if he told her he hadn't been hurt that day in Medlab.

"So what is it that you can't deal with?" Susan knew he never expected that question as his eyes grew big.

Is she really going to push this? Bugger, looks like she's determined to find out. That thought worried him and he began to stall so he wouldn't have to answer that question. "Where are my manners? I didn't even offer you something to drink I can make some caff if you want to. Don't think I have vodka..." Marcus was about to get to his feet when Susan placed a hand on his shoulder. There was nothing else he could do except staying seated.

"Marcus, it's not good to keep everything inside, I know. You can trust me."

Wavering, he pulled Neroon's letter from his sleeve and placed it in the palm of her hand. "I'll make us some caff while you read that letter."

Susan allowed him to get up and opened the letter. With every word she read, she realized Marcus wasn't heartbroken because of her. She read the letter for a second time and waited for him to return.

"You read it?" He placed the mugs on the table and looked at her. There was an odd expression in her eyes; one he couldn't label.

"Yes, but I never knew Neroon was attracted to you. Marcus, what are your feelings for him?" Studying him, she saw regret in his eyes.

"I respect him. After I was released from Medlab we spent some time together."

"And?"

"I'm attracted to him as well, but I never knew he was interested in me. Neroon never told me... but wrote me that letter instead."

Susan returned it to him and sipped from her caff. "What's the problem then? "

"The problem is that I have no idea what he wants out of a relationship... A relationship with a human, Susan." Maintaining eye contact he told her what really bothered him. "Even exiled, he's still Warrior Caste. I know a lot about Minbari, but nothing about their mating rituals. What if Neroon's ideas concerning a relationship differ greatly from mine? I have no idea if he's possessive or wants to dominate a relationship."

"Why don't you ask him, Marcus?"

"Because Delenn sent him on some sort of mission. I'm not even sure he'll come back." Leaning back into the softness of the couch Marcus realized she did care for him.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. I didn't know that." She placed the now empty mug back onto the table. The only thing she could do was give him her honest opinion concerning Neroon and his dilemma. "Why don't you give Neroon a chance? I don't know him that well, but that's irrelevant. Being in love is a wonderful feeling, Marcus. Why don't you enjoy it?"

Smiling weakly Marcus realized she was right. "In love? Guess that's what I am. Never thought I would fall in love with a Minbari warrior."

"I never thought I would fall in love with a telepath, Marcus. Yet I did." Susan returned the smile. Perhaps we're not that different after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael Garibaldi wasn't pleased when he learnt of the identity of their secretive visitor. Alfred Bester visiting the station meant trouble. The grin on the Psi Cop's face had made him momentarily shudder and he had felt glad when the door of the Captain's office had closed behind Bester. Michael wondered what had made Bester leave the safety of Psi Corps' headquarters to come here. Sheridan had given him strict orders to make sure no one else knew about Bester' presence on the station and he didn't like it one bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Bester, I hope I'm not wasting my time here." John Sheridan looked at him and wondered why Bester was out of uniform. Bester no longer looked like the Psi Cop he'd come to know. The only familiar thing were his gloves.

Delenn, who was sitting opposite Bester, felt rather uncomfortable. John had told her about this Psi Cop; that he didn't trust Bester for very good reasons. Trying hard not to be biased she waited for someone to start the conversation.

Bester sensed their unease, distrust, and realized he'd have to do his best to convince them of the earnest of this mission. Placing the file on Sheridan's desk he got to his feet and walked over to the media wall. "Some days ago this report was delivered to me by some very loyal telepaths... They 're dead now. This report reveals some very disturbing facts, Captain, Ambassador."

Sheridan opened the file and quickly scanned its content. His face became pale once he'd arrived at the last page. He handed it over to Delenn who looked alert upon seeing his facial expression.

"Within Psi Corps, a very influential wing in favor of cooperating with the Shadows wants to use their alien strength to the Corps' own advantages," Bester said, slowly pacing the room. "You should know by now I'm not one of them, Caim however is. He's the leader of a special division called the Fallen Angels. It's their task to find ways to use the Shadows' weaknesses against themselves to ensure the Corps will be able to claim victory at the end of this war."

"Their weaknesses?" Sheridan looked at Bester and saw a truly troubled man. He'd never before seen the Psi Cop this concerned.

"Yes. We know that the Shadows are defenseless against telepaths. That's why the Shadows requested a special series of tests and experiments; code named operation Hybrid." Bester turned around and looked them in the eyes. They had to understand the seriousness of the situation at hand. "Before I left headquarters I managed to gain possession of this data crystal. It's part of Caim's personal logs." Inserting the crystal into the player he hoped this material would be convincing enough.

After having read the report Delenn's brow became furrowed. The report mentioned the experiments Bester had already hinted at. The media wall showed them a lab like environment. In the middle of the sterile room, an exam table had been placed. On that table, restrained at hands and feet, was a human male. Terror filled his eyes and Delenn felt chilly as Bester spoke once more.

"This is Roger Waxton, a rogue telepath. He was caught some weeks ago by Caim's blood hounds. His arrest was never mentioned in Caim's logs, which he has to hand over to his superiors once a week. Waxton was rated P9 before he managed to escape a rehabilitation center," Bester explained and watched in mute fascination how Sheridan's and Delenn's eyes widened upon seeing a Shadow creature enter the room with another Psi Cop.

"Where did this take place?" Sheridan asked.

"Centauri Prime; a powerful ally of the Shadows. Watch carefully now and you'll understand why it's imperative we need to act as quickly as possible. The Psi Cop at the Shadow's side is Caim, the telepath I just told you about."

Sheridan nodded and stared in anger at the scene in front of him. Caim had placed his hands on the rogue's head. The Shadow slid closer and while moving forwards seemed to lay itself on top of the rogue's body. A swirling mass of black energy and human form seemed to grow into one new form. The rogue telepath was screaming in obvious pain. Caim, however had a delighted smile on his face.

"Captain, Ambassador, Caim is trying to mold the rogue's mind in a way that it will be able to absorb the Shadow's mind. If he's successful, this rogue's body and mind will both be taken over by the Shadow." Bester shuddered. He'd seen this recording before.

"A Shadow-telepath?" Delenn asked in abhorrence.

"Yes, we would lose the one advantage we have," Bester replied. " If the Shadows are capable of blocking telepaths, all of us, mundane or telepath, will be easily crushed."

"But why is the Corps so willing to contribute to its own demise?" Delenn averted her eyes the moment the rogue's body seemed to explode, leaving blood stains all over the once white room.

"His head exploded?" Sheridan whispered in bewilderment.

"The human brain, even that of a high-rated telepath, isn't yet capable of linking with a Shadow," Bester explained.

Delenn opened her eyes and watched Caim and the Shadow leave the lab-room; the grin on the Psi Cop's face was gone now and frustration showed clearly.

The recording stopped and Bester placed the crystal back into his pocket. "Maybe now you'll understand why I need your help in stopping these tests. If Caim succeeds, he'll achieve a terrible power." Bester sat down again. He'd tried his best. The decision was up to them now.

Delenn was the first to speak, still shaken from the tragic death she'd witnessed. "I agree, Mr. Bester. This needs to stop. An army of Shadow telepaths is not desirable." Looking Bester in his eyes, she repeated her still unanswered question. "Tell me, why does the Corps allow for these tests to happen? Surely they must know they are empowering an future enemy?"

"Ambassador, Caim has authorization to carry them out. The Corps plans to back stab the Shadows and use that potential for their own good."

"There's something I still don't understand," Sheridan said, studying the Psi Cop very carefully. "Why are you opposed to these tests?"

"They're sacrificing telepaths, Captain," Bester's tone was tense and his eyes revealed nothing. "Rogues and Blips are being sacrificed by the hundreds. Caim doesn't care for them; they're just dispensable guinea pigs."

"And you care for them?" Sheridan didn't know what to think of this situation. Bester seemed sincere and he'd never before seen him out of uniform.

"Yes, I do. They're my people and don't deserve to be... terminated like this. Caim has to be stopped. I'm determined to stop him, but it'll be easier to achieve that goal with your cooperation, Captain."

"You really want to tell us that you're going to act against your own people?" Sheridan's distrust was still evident on his face.

"Caim and his Fallen Angels aren't my people, Captain. They're killers." Bester repressed a sigh; he was wasting precious time while talking to them. "Who knows how many telepaths died during this conversation; how many more will have to die before you realize this has to stop?"

Delenn nodded. She understood his reasons. "But why come here and tell us?"

"I need your help, Ambassador. I can't travel to Centauri Prime without being noticed. The Rangers..."

"The Rangers?" Sheridan interrupted.

"Yes, the Rangers have their ways to... make people invisible as long as needed." Bester tried to gauge Delenn's reaction.

"I'll provide a diversion once we arrive at the base so we'll have easy access to the lab and files. They need to be destroyed," Bester said in an authoritative voice.

Sheridan and Delenn exchanged looks; they knew they had to take action. The Ambassador fixed her gaze on the Psi Cop and hoped they'd taken the right decision. "What do you want of us?"

"Full cooperation from the Rangers and Marcus Cole as my liaison."

"Marcus?" Delenn didn't expect that demand. The Ranger was still injured, recovering from broken ribs. He wasn't ready yet to be sent on a mission. "Mr. Bester, surely there's another Ranger who can accompany you? Marcus Cole is injured."

Bester managed to hide his disappointment. "There's a reason why I want Marcus Cole to accompany me, Ambassador. Are his wounds too severe to leave the station?"

"No, they are not, but..." Delenn was at a loss.

"Why Marcus?" The Captain rose from his chair, equally inclined to refuse Bester's request.

"As I said before, I have my reasons." Not willing to give an explanation, Bester waited for an answer. "Why don't we let Mr. Cole decide?"

Although sensing Delenn's reluctance, Sheridan knew Marcus would be the right man for the job, but her concerned expression warned him to proceed carefully. "Delenn, I think Bester has a valid point there. Why don't we ask Marcus whether he thinks he's up to it or not?"

The Ambassador didn't like this proposal. She knew Marcus would never refuse a mission, but she had no choice; this situation called for immediate and perhaps even drastic measures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus's hand rested on the collapsed pike underneath his long cloak; once more it was in his possession. Two days had past since he'd tried to drown his worries in Tequila. He'd used those two days to search his own feelings. Doctor Hobbs had been pleased to find that he'd rested as promised. Stephen had also dropped by. For the first time in years Marcus had actually cooked dinner and enjoyed doing it. Stephen had even complimented him on his cooking.

Finally certain of his feelings he'd made a decision concerning Neroon's letter. Although he was still worried that the warrior wouldn't survive the mission, a tiny shimmer of hope warmed his heart. Neroon was strong. And he has a reason to return to the station; --I-- am that reason. I can't believe it.

Running a hand through his hair he wondered why Delenn had called him to the Captain's office this unexpectedly. Officially he was still off-duty for at least two more weeks. He'd begged Stephen to have mercy on him and to reduce the 'confinement' to quarters to one week instead of two, but Franklin had smugly told him he couldn't do that because the Ranger was Doctor Hobb's patient. In the end Marcus had resigned himself to his enforced vacation.

As he entered Sheridan's office he immediately noticed the man standing in front of the desk. He knew this man! Think Cole! You know him... The clothing doesn't seem right though... He's a Psi Cop; Alfred Bester, P12. Susan told me about him. Waiting for someone to address him he recalled everything the Minbari instructors had told him about blocking telepaths and detecting scans. Pike fighting wasn't the only class he'd excelled at.

"Marcus, please sit down. There's something we need to discuss with you." Sheridan gestured him to take the seat next to Delenn.

After having bowed to her he seated himself. Always alert, he felt the Psi Cop's eyes on him. Wonder why he's out of uniform though?

This is Mr. Bester... Psi Corps. He has come here to ask for our assistance in a very important matter," Sheridan remarked.

Noticing the stress on the word very, Marcus realized something unexpected must have happened. Delenn's eyes were filled with worry and the Captain shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Bester decided it best to interrupt Sheridan at this point and to continue himself. "I need a safe transport to Centauri Prime, Mr. Cole. There's a secret base located on that planet which needs to be totally destroyed." Alfred studied the Ranger and probed his mind very carefully. He had to be certain Marcus Cole was the man he needed for this job.

Marcus grinned as he felt the tentacles of Bester's mind trying to twine around his thoughts. "That's not going to work, Mr. Bester. I've been trained to detect a scan and to block it when necessary. Minbari telepaths make very good teachers." Strangely enough Bester's attempt to scan him didn't tick him off. To be honest, he would have been disappointed if the Psi Cop hadn't tried. He could also tell that it was an attempt to scan him mildly; not a deep scan meant to extract information. It felt more like a challenge. So Mr. Bester likes to play mind games; I love a challenge. He knew of Susan's dislike of the Psi Cop, but wanted to judge the man himself.

"Very good, Mr. Cole. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't detected my half hearted attempt to scan you." Bester returned that smile and felt something stir deep within his mind. During that brief moment in which their minds had touched he hadn't felt any distrust of him in the Ranger's mind. It had been oddly refreshing; someone who didn't fear him or loathed him. This mission could proof very interesting indeed.

The two men had been fixated on each other and hadn't even noticed the expression on Sheridan's face. The Captain was having second thoughts already about approving this mission. "Did you try to scan Marcus?"

"Yes, Captain and I'm satisfied with the outcome. He'll be able to hide from the blood hounds should they catch our scent." Bester clasped his hands, still studying the Ranger. There was something about Marcus that made him feel like he'd met the man before. Yet, he was certain this was their first encounter. Very intriguing.

"So I passed your little test?" Marcus looked Bester in the eyes, forgetting about the others present in the room. He could tell by the expression in the Psi Cop's eyes that Bester was impressed. Telepathy had always fascinated Marcus. That fascination had urged him to push his mental limits during Ranger training.

"Yes, you did. I think you're the right man for this assignment. Tell me, do your injuries hamper you in any way? I don't want to endanger this mission." Waiting for the ranger to answer him, Alfred tried once more to gain access to Marcus' mind and was immediately thrown back. Good, very good indeed.

Not paying any real attention to Bester's second attempt to get into his mind Marcus nodded at the Psi Cop, mocking him. "A mission?" Turning to face Delenn, he saw the hesitance on her face.

"You're still healing, Marcus. I think it would be unwise of you to accept this mission."

"With all due respects, Entil'Zha, I'm ready to go back on duty." Marcus didn't want to be stuck in his quarters for 2 more weeks; worrying about Neroon would drive him insane. Even more importantly, he would never refuse a mission. The situation was serious, otherwise they wouldn't have asked him to come here in the first place.

"Delenn, if Marcus thinks he can handle this mission, we should let him," Sheridan said softly.

"Are you sure, Marcus?" Delenn looked at him; he was still too pale and certainly badly out of shape after these two weeks of enforced rest.

"I'm sure."

"I'll give you my permission on one condition," Delenn sighed. She felt like making a mistake by assigning this mission to him. "I want you to go to Medlab and have one more final check. If Doctor Franklin thinks you're fit for duty, I will allow you to leave."

"Thank you, Entil'Zha." Marcus got to his feet. His ribs still hurt as he bowed, but he managed to hide it from Delenn's stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A mission?" Stephen shook his head. "One day your recklessness will kill you, Marcus. You should rest, not run off on some mission." Checking the readings he remembered Marcus' frustration once the Ranger had realized it was Doctor Hobbs' day off and Stephen was going to conduct his physical now.

"Stephen, all I want is your okay so I can leave. I've had plenty of sermons lately."

"And when are you going to listen to them and act accordingly? You know your ribs are still brittle."

"I know, Stephen and I promise to be careful." Marcus sighed the words. Being back in Medlab was making him jumpy. Delenn had told him that first preparations had been made and that the shuttle, which would take them to the freighter, was ready to be boarded.

"Well, I suppose there's no valid reason to forbid you to go on this mission of yours. I don't like it though, Marcus." Franklin finished the last test and watched Marcus slip back into his cloak. "And keep those bandages in place; you still need that extra support!"

"Nag, nag, nag. You nag all the time, Stephen. I'm so thankful it's not the two of us who are sent on this mission," Marcus babbled, fully aware he was annoying Stephen like hell.

"Marcus, grow up," Stephen grinned, but his worry didn't go away. The Ranger seemed to be recovering nicely, but there was something he couldn't name that kept bugging him. Perhaps it was that hooded expression in Marcus' eyes; maybe his hyperactivity.

"I thought I already did that and that you're the one who never got past the age of four," Marcus exclaimed. He knew he was tense and verbally bantering with Stephen used to relax him.

"Just make sure you get back in one piece."

"And what piece would you prefer I wonder?" Marcus was on a roll and knew he was about to push his friend over the edge, so he quickly dashed out of the room. Stephen's booming laughter filled the corridor and made him grin mischievously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bester was already onboard of the shuttle when he arrived. Marcus had packed some things which could come in handy. Putting his duffel in the corner of the shuttle, his fingers slid along Neroon's letter in his pocket. It was the one thing he didn't want to leave behind. Carrying that letter on his body made it seem like Neroon was close to him. A love-sick teenager was what Michael called me. I never had the time to be one, but it looks like I'm making up for it right now.

"Ready to go, Mr. Cole?" Bester had seated himself and was watching the Ranger, who for some elusive reason began to blush. Alfred had always considered himself a good judge of character and his telepathic ability usually helped him determine why a certain person acted the way he did but Marcus Cole was different. This time he had to rely on his instinct and that instinct told him he was dealing with an extraordinary person. Marcus' presence was coaxing him to lower his walls; why?

Strapping himself into the pilot seat, Marcus fed the computer all necessary data.

"I hope my little test didn't upset you, Mr. Cole?" It had been necessary; had Marcus Cole not been able to detect and block the scan Bester would have been forced to search for another Ranger who did own those abilities. There was always the chance that Caim would manage to locate and try to question them. Alfred didn't worry for himself; he could block Caim, and Cole had been able to block him, a P12. Hopefully he would be able to block a P13 as well. Perhaps he would be able to strengthen Marcus' defenses during their trip. If Caim tried a deep scan on Marcus, the Ranger would have to give in after some time. Marcus might be able to block a telepath for some moments, but what if that telepath was going to try and scan for hours?

"No, Mr. Bester. It didn't upset me. I knew you were going to try that," Marcus mumbled, concentrating on maneuvering the shuttle out of the docking area.

"How did you know?"

"Something in your manner; the way you looked at me. It's hard to explain. I learned to trust my instincts a long time ago and they haven't let be down so far."

Nodding his head, Alfred realized he'd made the right choice. "Where are we heading, Mr. Cole?"

"The name's Marcus. Mr. Cole makes me... sound old." Marcus relaxed once they'd left Babylon 5. He loved flying. William had once told he was a natural born pilot and Marcus hadn't denied that statement. The Rangers were his life, but flying was part of his soul.

"Old? My information told me you're 35," Bester said, trying to impress Marcus but he had no idea why.

Marcus shot him an admiring glance. "You've got good contacts then; I know it's hard to get decent data on Rangers."

"You still haven't told me where we're heading... Marcus." The name flowed easily from his tongue and he wondered once more why he felt like he could trust the Ranger. Normally he would never trust a mundane.

"We're flying to Gamma 3. A freighter called Andromeda will take us to the borders of Centauri space. We'll be onboard that ship for 2 days. Once we get to the borders I'll have to improvise." He caught Bester's expression and knew the Psi Cop was worried.

"Improvise?" Bester definitely didn't like the sound of that word, but Marcus seemed unconcerned, even chipper.

"I always work best when I have to improvise; makes me creative. It will be harder for anyone to track us." Laying in a new course, he leaned back into the comfort of the chair. "That's what you're really worried about; that someone will pick up our trial, isn't it?"

Bester couldn't help himself and grinned. "You're very observant, Marcus. You're right of course. I know for certain someone is going to try to stop us." Uncovering the data crystal he'd shown to Delenn and Sheridan earlier, he handed it to the Ranger. "You should know what we're up against. Watch this and you'll understand why we have to be careful."

Accepting the data crystal, Marcus knew Bester was serious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is monstrous!" Marcus had watched the recording in silence, but with growing aggravation. He now understood the importance of their mission.

"I knew you would see it that way," Bester replied smugly. While Marcus had been looking at the recording, he had been studying Marcus. The disgust had been obvious on the Ranger's face. "Our mission is to destroy that base and all data concerning Caim's experiments. This can't be allowed to happen."

"What about this Caim? Won't he just set up a new location?"

"You don't know him as well as I do," Bester stated. "He'll track us down. If we play our cards right we can eliminate him as well."

This mission was proving to be more hazardous than Marcus had originally thought. No, let me rephrase that; Bester is proving to be more dangerous than I thought. There had to be some kind of hidden agenda the Psi Cop was pursuing.

"I hope you understand that there's a chance that one, or both of us, could die during this mission."

"Rangers live and die for the One, Mr. Bester," Marcus stated calmly and wondered about this twist of fate. What if Neroon survived his mission, returned to Babylon 5 only to discover he was the one who'd died? He would never get the chance to give the warrior his answer. Reaching into his pocket he curled his fingers around the precious letter. Perhaps he could write one in return and ask a contact to make sure it would be handed over to Neroon upon his return? Bester's voice intruded on his worries.

"Why don't you call me Alfred? Mr. Bester makes me sound so... old," he said jokingly; hardly recognizing himself. I must be losing my sanity to actually trust a mundane! If I could scan him I would be able to find out why he's having this effect on me.

"Alfred, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take a cat nap. I suggest you do the same." After Marcus had made sure the shuttle was on the correct course he closed his eyes. It wasn't his intention to sleep; he needed time to sort things out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Care to tell me why you hate the Shadows so much?"

Marcus' question caught Bester off-guard. With eyes closed, the Ranger had appeared asleep to him. They hadn't spoken since their departure one hour ago and Alfred had used that time to adjust his plans now that Marcus Cole had accepted this assignment. Unwilling to answer, he tried to think of a way to avoid telling Marcus the truth. In the end however he opted for being honest; he couldn't take the risk that the Ranger would detect a lie. During this mission they had to be able to rely on each other.

"They took the woman I loved away from me," Alfred answered calmly and making sure no emotion showed in his voice he continued, "And our unborn child which she was carrying."

Opening his eyes, Marcus felt like he was reliving some flash back to his own past. "I'm sorry. I know how you must feel."

That answer made Bester curious and closely observing Marcus he saw a familiar emotion in his eyes. "You lost a lover as well due to the Shadows?"

Someone who could have been my lover, Marcus ranger thought sadly. Realizing he couldn't ignore Bester's question, he tried to hide his emotions. "Don't you know? I thought you gathered some information about me?" Brilliant move, Cole! Stalling and challenging him at the same time! You do know how to make things hard on yourself, don't you?

Bester sensed this discomfort and recalled the data he'd read on Marcus Cole. "You were raised on several mining colonies. Things changed after your family managed to save enough money to buy the Arisia Mining Company and settle down at last. After you were released from Earthforce you had to take over the family business because your parents had died. Your brother William left Arisia and finally ended up with the Rangers. Arisia was destroyed during a Shadow attack. Very few survived that attack, but you were among them. I'm not sure though if there was someone special amongst the victims," he recited from memory, noticing Marcus' shocked expression as the Ranger realized how complete this report on him had been.

"I lost my brother and a woman I was fond of during that attack. Hasina was a very special young lady. If I hadn't been trying to bury myself in work, I would have noticed it earlier." Marcus growled the words between clenched teeth, telling himself never again to ask Bester a personal question in case the Psi Cop would turn that question around.

"Then we have something in common," Alfred mused, masking his emotions perfectly.

Marcus wondered why the hell he'd shared something that personal with Bester. He should have remained quiet about William and Hasina. Only Delenn and Jeffrey Sinclair knew about William and Hasina, so why was he opening up to a Psi Cop! What if Bester was going to use this information against him at a later stage? Psi Cops couldn't be trusted.

An awkward silence settled down between them as they wondered about the other. Thankfully, an incoming message distracted them and Marcus quickly traced its origin; the Ranger base on Delta 2. Opening up the channel he recognized the Ranger addressing him and listened closely.

"Marcus, we just received a message from a contact within Psi Corps' headquarters," the young Ranger informed him. Casting a look at Bester, Marcus noticed his stunned look upon hearing that the Rangers had friends within that organization. "Tell me, Chris," Marcus urged him on. It had to be important.

"A Psi Cop named Caim has left headquarters. Our contact is fairly sure that he's after Mr. Bester."

"Bugger." Marcus quickly reviewed his possibilities. The base had to be destroyed no matter what. This news meant they'd have to move even faster and be alert all the time. The chance of being captured was increasing every second. "I understand, Chris. I'll be careful. Tell Delenn we'll carry out the mission at any cost." Terminating the connection, Marcus leaned back and thought about how to shake this tail.

"Caim wants me dead. He'll also have to kill you now, Marcus," Bester said thoughtfully.

"He'll have to catch us first and we have a head start." Marcus' fingers moved quickly over the controls, establishing contact with Gamma 3 where the freighter was waiting for them.

"What are you going to do?" Bester knew Caim would find them; it was only a matter of time.

"First, get us aboard that freighter and then I'll have to contact an old friend of mine to smuggle us into Centauri space." Establishing contact at last, Marcus sent an encoded message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you really have to do that constantly?"

"Helps me relax," Marcus replied in mischievous tone. Not bothered in the least by Bester's annoyance he continued to extend and collapse his pike, wondering how much longer the Psi Cop would put up with it.

Finally losing his temper Alfred tapped his fingers on his boots. This had to end! For one hour now the Ranger had been playing with his fighting pike. "Are you sexually frustrated, Mr. Cole?"

Marcus smiled broadly. "I thought you would have snarled at me a lot earlier."

Hiding his collapsed pike from Bester's view he studied the Psi Cop. Two days, we're going to be locked up in this part of the freighter for two bloody days. How am I going to survive that?

"Why don't we play some mind games?" Bester ventured at last. The fact that Caim was closing in on them worried him. The Ranger would be an easy victim to interrogate.

"Mind games? Sounds... interesting. Tell me more about it," Marcus leaned in closer, fascinated by the idea of learning more about telepathy.

"Why don't we start with an easy one?" Bester grinned. "I want you to block my scan as long as possible and this time I won't hold back."

"A challenge and a threat? Love it," Marcus replied eagerly.

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Sure, give it your best shot," Marcus answered in a defying tone. He knew he was playing with fire, but that had never stopped him before. Raising the barriers like his teachers had taught him, he felt Bester's mind push against them and realized the Psi Cop was serious about this. Well, let's see who wins this game.

Intrigued, Alfred probed deeper. Marcus was under the impression that he was already pushing against the Ranger's mental wall with all his strength, but he wasn't. In the back of his mind he made a note to try to learn more about the defenses Rangers were taught during their training.

Ten minutes had passed and Marcus was beginning to get worried. The everlasting, never weakening force that was pushing against his mind was growing stronger. Much stronger than he'd anticipated. Bester is a P12, what am I doing? I never blocked a telepath stronger than P8. I was a bloody fool to have agreed to this. But it was too late now to draw back. He was going to fight till the end.

"Do you want to stop?" Bester asked after 30 minutes, truly impressed by now. He was using every ounce of his mental strength to penetrate the Ranger's barriers.

" No." Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult and Marcus knew he couldn't hold on much longer; his ribs were also starting to act up due to the strain.

"As you wish," Bester replied, trying to estimate how much longer the Ranger would be able to withstand his brutal attack. Quite an achievement for a mundane.

Marcus was panting heavily at this point and felt how a flash of Bester's mental energy battered down his defenses at last; the Psi Cop was inside. A dark, blue essence entered his mind and he realized how stupid he'd been. This way, Bester could roam his mind freely and take whatever information he wanted!

A grin surfaced on Alfred's face as he realized he was inside the Ranger's mind. It had taken him 45 minutes to break through his defenses. Caim would be able to do that in less time. He had to do something to prevent that from happening. Satisfied he'd achieved his goal he withdrew from Marcus' mind without touching any of the Ranger's memories.

Surprised as hell, Marcus felt the presence retreat and stared into Bester's dark eyes; shivers ran down his spine and he decided he didn't like these mind games after all.

"Did I hurt you?" Making sure the concern he felt didn't show in his voice, Bester studied the Ranger. Sweat covered his brow and Alfred sensed a lingering pain emanating from Marcus.

"No, I just need... to catch my breath." Thoroughly shaken, he tried to hide the anxiety he felt; Bester had been in his mind. But he didn't scan me, which might indicate I can actually trust him.**

"We need to work on your defenses. Should Caim capture us he'll extract all he wants to know from your mind within minutes. I can't allow that to happen." Bester studied Marcus who had now managed to compose himself again.

"Why? Why can't you allow that to happen?" Marcus tried to return Bester's stare, but found that the Psi Cop's eyes were hypnotizing him and the Ranger closed his briefly.

"Caim won't be able to scan me. Should we fall into his hands I will tell him that it was a trap to capture you. Psi Corps has been trying to get their hands on a Ranger for years; they never managed to do that. You, Marcus Cole, are my ticket to safety."

Trying hard to control his rage Marcus eyed the Psi Cop coldly. "So that's your hidden agenda? You want to use me as your insurance in case things go wrong?"

"Marcus, would I have told you this if it's a hidden agenda? I want you to understand how we can save our lives should Caim get to us."

"Correction, Mr. Bester. You're telling me how you plan to save your skin when we get caught," Marcus snapped. First there had been the strain of blocking Bester's scan and now he was being told the Psi Cop would sacrifice him if necessary. Walking over to the other side of the cargo hold he refused to talk to Bester for the present.

Sighing, Alfred stared at the Ranger's back. This had been the wrong way to tell Marcus. If only the Ranger had heard him out! Anger, hurt and finally distrust coursed towards him and Alfred didn't shut those emotions out. Instead, he tried to send some reassurance to Marcus. The Psi Cop was sure the Ranger wouldn't be able to pick up feelings sent to him. That wasn't something a telepath could teach a mundane. "Marcus, let me finish. I'm not going to hand you over to Caim, well in a certain way I will, but..." He couldn't do this while Marcus wasn't facing him. Walking over to him Alfred waited for Marcus to look at him.

Turning around at last, Marcus stubbornly refused to look Bester in the eyes and fumbled for his pike. There was nothing the Psi Cop could say to restore that fragile trust.

"I want to install blocks inside your mind. Blocks and a shield which will protect you in case Caim tries a deep scan on you." Ignoring Marcus' shocked expression he continued calmly. "The blocks will make sure Caim won't extract any information from your mind; the shield will raise itself when the pain, or agony you're in, becomes too much to bear. In the meantime I'll have contacted one of my spies within his team to free us. But you'll have to trust me, otherwise I won't be able to install those blocks and you'll end up telling Caim everything he wants to know. If that happens, not only the two of us will die. Think about it. In case we're captured and he manages to break your will, Caim will know everything." Taking a step away from the Ranger Bester tried to probe his mind, but Marcus' defenses were back in place and he couldn't sense anything. "I'll leave you alone now. Let me know if you're willing to accept my help."

Sitting down on the cold floor Marcus listened to Bester's retreating footfalls. He didn't want to admit it, but the Psi Cop had a valid point. There was no sense in getting them both killed if there was a chance one of them could get out alive. Caim would be able to break through his shields, Marcus knew that. But to give Bester access to his mind to rummage around in it? A shudder racked his body; this was no time to get sentimental. Being a Ranger he knew the dangers involved and should try to gain any possible advantage to accomplish this mission. But blocks? And what about this protective shield Bester had mentioned?

"I can make sure the blocks and shield will only become active on your mental command." Bester said, thinking about a way that would make his proposal more acceptable to the Ranger.

Struggling to his feet, Marcus realized that his ribs were aching badly. This assignment would take him on a one-way trip to hell. "What about taking them down again?" Looking the Psi Cop in the eyes, Marcus tried to find some menace in them, but found none.

"I'm afraid that's a little drawback. Only I and perhaps... Lyta Alexander would be able to undo the manipulation."

"But I'll be able to decide when they'll be activated?" Marcus didn't like this one bit, but knew he didn't have any real choice.

"Yes, you'll be in control of that process. Perhaps you won't have to use them," Alfred reminded him.

"Then do it before I change my mind."

"It's not something that can be done in minutes, or hours. We'll be busy for the rest of our trip."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In case the pain becomes unbearable you'll find that you'll call out to a person to help you. We all do," Bester explained. He'd been working on installing the shield and blocks for hours now and was making some progress at last. In the beginning Marcus had fought him subconsciously.

"A person?" Marcus was tired, drained from working together with Bester while the Psi Cop was inside his mind. It had been stupid to accept this mission; Delenn had been right. He was far from healed, but he would have never admitted that fact. To serve Ranger One in whatever way was an honor and a duty.

"A parent, a lover... Someone you would want to reach out to keep you safe. Surely there's a person like that in your life? Ambassador Delenn perhaps?"

Hesitant to reply, he could almost feel the letter burn through the fabric of his trousers.

Studying the Ranger, who sat cross-legged in front of him, Alfred suddenly remembered a name he'd seen during that brief moment in which he'd penetrated Marcus' defenses. During the time he'd been installing the blocks he'd seen that same name again. "I'll be honest with you, Marcus. There's one name that seems twined around your every thought; Neroon. A strange name; certainly not human. I wonder who this person is."

Marcus realized he couldn't keep a secret from the Psi Cop. This comment was more intrusive than the probing of his mind earlier had been. It showed the power Bester could have over him should he really want to focus a deep scan on him. "It's the name of a Minbari warrior I... am in love with him," he confessed in the end. Bester wasn't supposed to know this; it was too personal.

" I see, how intriguing... A Minbari warrior. You managed to surprise me, something that hasn't happened in a long time," Bester said in a friendly tone. He didn't want Marcus to look upon him as the enemy. "I suggest you use his name as the signal which will trigger the blocks and shield to move into place."

"What will I be... experiencing during that time; when the blocks are up?"

"Not much. You won't have any actual awareness of what is happening to you. If pain is inflicted during that time you'll feel that pain, but you won't know why it's there and you won't be able to do anything against it." Sensing his horror, Bester enveloped him once more in soothing emotions and felt Marcus' terror diminish. It must be a terrifying prospect for the Ranger to lose control and eventually his identity for a certain duration of time. "I'm going to embed Neroon's name in your subconscious which will trigger the protective measures I've installed. That way Caim won't be able to determine why your defenses became active. He'll think it's something the Minbari taught you."

Nodding his head, Marcus knew there was no way back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Using the cover of the night Marcus guided the Psi Cop through the still crowded streets of Usara; a small township on Alpha 1, the closest planet to Centauri Prime. Carefully scanning his surroundings, he was looking for the bar where he would meet his contact, Nicholas. The Ranger was doing his best not to think about the blocks and shield which were now deeply embedded in his mind. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to use them. Bester was following him closely and Marcus sensed his apparent discomfort upon being lead into the slum area of this Centauri settlement.

"I always thought Centauri were rich." Alfred said, wondering why all these people looked sick and starved.

"Cartagia lives in luxury and so does his court, but the majority of his people are poor. Especially the colonies which are heavily taxed and these people have barely enough money to buy food. I've seen them sell their children just to survive another year filled with hardships," Marcus explained in drained tone. Hiding his face deeply within the shadows of his hood he reminded himself to quickly remove his Ranger pin. Nobody needed to know a Ranger had come to this abandoned place. Removing it from his tunic Marcus hesitantly touched his ribcage; although bandaged it still hurt and he'd taken some pain medication before leaving the freighter while Bester hadn't been looking. He opened the door and entered the bar. His hand rested on his pike in case someone was going to attack them.

It was quiet though and only a couple of already drunken customers were hanging around the counter, harassing the bartender. "Let's sit at the back," Marcus whispered and sensed how Bester followed him to a table.

"Someone's watching us." Alfred looked around, extremely tempted to scan the people around him and only barely refraining from doing so.

"I know." Marcus sat down and studied the men at the bar; these drunks wouldn't pose any danger. But he did feel the same way; they were being watched. The Ranger didn't have to wait long to find out who had been eyeing them. A figure, clad in dark robes and hood drawn over his face slowly approached their table. "Easy, Alfred. It's a friend," he said reassuringly, feeling how tense the Psi Cop was.

"Marcus, it's been too long." A low voice greeted them warmly.

"Nicholas." The last time he'd seen his friend had been as he'd left Zagros 7 to get help to break the Centauri blockade.

"There're Psi Cops all over the place. I'm not sure I managed to shake my tail," Nicholas informed them softly. "I take it your 'friend' is Mr.Bester?"

"Yes, I am." Alfred snapped in a cold tone. He didn't like it when people talked about him like he wasn't present. After a moment Bester nodded his head. "Yes, they're close; Caim's hounds followed your trail." Turning to Marcus he continued, "They know we're here."

"We should leave this place at once; it's obviously a trap," Marcus realized. "Nicholas, did you manage to arrange for the transport I requested?"

"Turn right at the end of the street and you'll see an abandoned building. The flyer is on the roof..."

"Thanks," Getting up from his chair Marcus gestured Bester to do the same. His instincts were telling him to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Good luck, Marcus," Nicholas whispered, saying good-bye to his friend.

Extending his hand to shake his friend's, Marcus swirled around as bright PPG beams cut through the door of the bar; some of the drunks at the counter dropped to the floor, severely wounded.

"They're here damnit!" Nicholas exclaimed and uncovered his PPG. "I'll try to keep them busy. Marcus, get out! Now!"

Unwilling to let his friend face certain death on his own Marcus opened his pike and was determined to fight off their attackers together. It was Bester who placed a hand on his shoulder and managed to get through to him.

Your friend's right. We have to leave now Marcus or Caim will be victorious in spite of our effort to stop him.

"Don't do that, Alfred." Marcus snarled, angry that Bester had managed to get into his mind that easily. But he had to admit the Psi Cop was right. Accomplishing his mission had absolute priority and he was supposed to protect Bester at all cost. Looking at Nicholas he collapsed his pike, bowed slightly and whispered a Minbari blessing.

Bester realized that Marcus' loyalty to his friend was endangering the mission and grabbed him by his elbow to drag him towards the back door. He was grateful for the fact that he was carrying a PPG on his body. Normally he wouldn't do that, but the gravity of the situation had urged him to be more cautious than usual. Bester saw how several of Caim's telepaths fired at Nicholas.

Finally coming to his senses, Marcus slammed the door shut behind them and took charge. Another friend who'll die because of those accursed Shadows, he thought and forced himself to focus on the situation at hand. Running down the street he heard Bester pant heavily and suddenly realized that he was having trouble breathing as well. Bloody ribs!

Another PPG beam almost knocked him off his feet as it impacted too close to him. Looking behind him, Marcus saw two telepaths advance on them who were constantly firing their PPG's. Wished I had brought a PPG along!

Aiming his PPG at their enemies, Alfred heard Marcus cry out as the next blast hit him. Not wasting anymore time he fired and smiled as two of Caim's spies went down. Quickly running towards Marcus, he was relieved to see that he'd managed to get back to his feet again. "Are you badly hurt?" This time he didn't succeed in blocking the concern from his voice.

"No, I'll be fine... It's only a flesh wound." The calf of his left leg was bleeding and the injury would surely slow them down. "Leave me here and continue on your own." He tried to walk, but stumbled and almost fell.

"I'm not going to leave you behind, Marcus. Somebody has to pilot that flyer." Bester hauled him to his feet.

"Assuming we can get to that flyer."

"Are you always this pessimistic, Marcus?"

"Most of the time, yes." Grinning, he leaned on Bester and together they made their way into the abandoned building. Great, a staircase. Biting his lip, he climbed the stairs and sighed upon seeing the flyer. Nicholas forgot to mention there's no roof. The name made him cringe. His friend was probably dead now. Blaming himself for his death Marcus followed Bester into the flyer and checked the control system. Everything was working fine. Perhaps they did have a chance of making it out of this mousetrap alive! His fingers moved over the controls without him thinking straight; a moment later the engines were powered and the flyer took off. Finally, they were able to leave the planet behind them and Marcus plotted their course for Centauri Prime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should disinfect and bandage that flesh wound," Bester mused aloud. It had taken him some time to deal with what had happened and now that they were safely on their way to Centauri Prime, he concentrated on Marcus who looked fatigued.

"I'll check for a Med Kit in a moment," Marcus replied, trying to ignore the irritating ache in his leg. It's not going to kill me, it just bleeds like hell.

"Stay seated. I'll find it." Bester unstrapped himself from the chair. It didn't take him long to locate the first aid kit and placed it on the floor near Marcus.

"Thanks, I can take care of it myself." Marcus bent forward to open the Med Kit. Gasping, he froze as his ribs reminded him of the fact that they were still very brittle.

"I'll do it. It's not like I haven't treated injuries before." Opening the Kit, Bester searched for antiseptic salve and bandages.

"I can do it myself." Hearing the slight tremor in his voice, Marcus realized that he was losing control over his emotions. Centering himself he concentrated on regaining his inner balance. The fabric of his trousers was torn apart and looking down he watched how Bester probed the flesh wound. Trying to sweep the Psi Cop's hands away, he felt paralyzed hearing Bester's question.

"Why are you this uncomfortable with me touching you Marcus? " Bester tried to make sense of the bits and pieces of Marcus' thoughts he was able to receive.

Lost for words, Marcus remained silent. His first reaction had been to deny his discomfort, but he knew the Psi Cop was right. He wasn't used to being touched.

"There! It's done." Gathering the leftover bandages he placed them back in the Kit and walked back to his seat. Marcus hadn't answered him yet and he felt the turmoil inside his mind. Something had upset the ranger.

Staring at his now bandaged calf Marcus felt quite the fool. Someone had dressed his wound, so what! Had Bester been injured he would have treated the Psi Cop's wounds as well. " I.... don't want to talk about it." He concentrated on the controls.

Alfred nodded his head and didn't question him. Why Marcus had reacted that way wasn't his business.

"We'll arrive at Centauri Prime in two hours," Marcus told him. Perhaps this was a good time to get some sleep and ponder their possibilities to destroy that base.

"Caim will be expecting us."

"I know, I'm trying to think of something," Marcus replied, feeling frustrated and tired.

"Why don't you play some more with your pike, Marcus? You told me it helped you relax and you seem tense at the moment."

"No," Marcus chuckled. "Wouldn't be any fun now. It wouldn't annoy you."

Answering Marcus' smile with one of his own, Bester leaned into the comfort of his chair. There had to be a way to devastate that base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Babylon 5

Delenn was doing something she'd never done before; pacing a room. Worried, she was anxiously awaiting word from Lennier. Neroon was going to be all right, she knew that, but Marcus....? I should never have allowed him to leave while still injured. John had tried telling her that there had been no other way than asking Marcus, but she wondered if that was true. There were so many other Rangers who could have carried out this assignment.

"Delenn?"

Turning around she saw a similar expression of concern on Lennier's face. Her aide was onboard White Star One near the Centauri border, too far away to soothe her worries. "Lennier. It's good to hear from you. Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes, Delenn. Neroon has left the ship and Vir has contacted him. There have been no incidents this far and Neroon seems intent on acquiring the necessary information."

"Good. Should anything go wrong contact me at once."

"As you wish. Delenn, is something troubling you?" Lennier had noticed the worried look on her face.

"Shadow activity forced me to send Marcus to Centauri Prime as well. I am worried for him. Do not inform Neroon of Marcus' whereabouts. He can't be distracted at this moment. We need that information."

"I understand and will keep quiet." 

The connection grew weak until it finally faded away. Lighting some scented candles Delenn tried to meditate but failed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alfred? I'm receiving a message addressed to you from... Psi Corps headquarters." The Ranger had known this could happen. "The sender is someone called Charles?"

"Charles... is a very powerful leader within the Corps." Bester wondered what to do.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Putting the message through to Bester's screen, Marcus rose to his feet and walked into the back of the flyer to ponder their situation. The long-range scanners had told him they were being pursued by two flyers. He listened to Bester's conversation and realized that the time had come to stop running and face the enemy.

Terminating the connection Bester stared at the now blank screen. Charles had given him a choice; to prove his loyalty and hand over the Ranger to Caim or to be pronounced a traitor. As a traitor he would be executed without trial.

Reviewing his plan once more Marcus knew they had no other choice. This was the hardest decision he'd ever made.... "Alfred, once we arrive on Centauri Prime I want you to tell them that you'll turn me in and that you want to question me in Caim's base. I'm going to contact Babylon 5 and a nearby Ranger base to inform them of our current situation. They'll be able to plot an attack to get us out. We can't do this on our own."

"No." The whispered word bounced off the walls of the flyer and echoed for some moments in the air. Alfred shook his head, refusing to consider this proposal. Handing the Ranger over to Caim or the Corps wasn't acceptable to him.

"Alfred, the moment we land Caim will be there to take us prisoner. I've been thinking this over and believe me, I wish there was another way to do this." It was hard to stay calm, but Marcus remained composed. This needed to be done. "You'll have proven your loyalty and can aid the Rangers in getting inside. I'm sworn to protect you and it would look bad on my reputation if I let you die. Alive, you're much more valuable."

In his heart Bester knew Marcus was right; telling the truth. There was no other way. Once he'd regained the Corps' trust he could help Marcus escape. "Marcus, you'll get hurt."

"Don't you think I know that? The Minbari taught me how to survive terror, or if necessary, how to die." Marcus' voice didn't waver. There was only one regret in his life; Neroon. He wished he could have spend more time with the Minbari.

"Marcus, I know you're right, but I can't agree to this. You might die or end up severely traumatized due to the interrogations." Alfred was surprised to find how much he'd come to care for the Ranger.

"Death is our one certainty in life, Alfred." Marcus replied in earnest. "I can't say I'm prepared to die, but at least this way there'll be a purpose to my death."

"In case you should... die," Bester hated acknowledging that possibility, "is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, there is. Have you ever heard of a telepath called Talia Winters?"

"I have." Bester waited patiently for him to continue, but was surprised to hear that name nonetheless.

"Psi Corps implanted an alternate personality in her mind. If you really want to do something for me, try to undo that implantation and send her back to Babylon 5."

"May I inquire why? I don't think you've ever met her." Doing his utmost best to sound unconcerned he stared into Marcus' eyes, trying to find some trace of fear in them. It wasn't there; only firm determination.

"Commander Ivanova... was very hurt when Talia..." Not sure what to say he returned Bester's stare and saw a moment of understanding in his eyes.

"I'll do my best, I promise. Anything else?" Suddenly realizing they were discussing Marcus' last will, Alfred trembled momentarily.

"Yes, I owe Neroon an answer," he paused. "Tell him the attraction was mutual and that I love him." His voice dropped as he uncovered the letter. "Please make sure neither Caim nor Psi Corps gets their hands on this."

Accepting the letter Bester folded it and slipped it into one of his pockets. "I will carry out your... requests." He wondered about his own confused feelings. He wanted to protect Marcus, not hand him over to the enemy and protested one more time. "Marcus, there has to be another way. Surrendering yourself to Caim and the Shadows is madness."

"Don't fight it, Alfred. We both know we won't stand a chance against them once we land and we can't go back without having destroyed the base." Resigned to his fate, Marcus closed his eyes. "The blocks and shield, how long will they last?"

"Till Caim breaks them or... you die," Alfred replied truthfully. "Don't raise them too soon, or Caim will grow suspicious. I promise you I'll try to free you as quickly as possible."

"Let's hope I survive that long." Marcus moved his leg and discovered that the injury hardly hampered him. "Once we get off the flyer you better make sure that PPG is aimed at me or they'll doubt your sincerity," he advised the Psi Cop. Opening a com-channel he looked Bester in the eyes. "Do it, tell the Corps you'll hand me over."

I can't... I don't want to! Bester nodded instead and established contact. "I'm taking the Ranger in for questioning and need access to our base on Centauri Prime."

"Permission granted. Welcome home, Alfred."

Bester shuddered as he recognized Caim's voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alone in the dark room Marcus hesitantly opened his eyes only to close them again. The obscure darkness was absolute. The last thing he remembered was walking out of the flyer while Alfred had been aiming his PPG at him. A hard blow to the head had rendered him unconscious. Trying to cautiously move his body he realized he'd been tied to a hard surface, probably an exam table. I wouldn't be surprised to learn they carry out autopsies here after they're through with their prisoners. Restrained, there was little he could do except wait.

The darkness was disorientating him and he lost all track of time after a while. His throat ached from thirst; his hands were turning numb and he tried to move his fingers in order to stimulate the blood circulation. His feet were shackled and he was also restrained around his waist. How much time past while he was waiting for Caim to start the interrogation? Marcus knew this was part of the intimidation; taking away all certainties the prisoner still might have; leaving him vulnerable and dependent. Terror, they taught me how to survive terror, but now I wonder if I'm able to deal with it. I'm in no shape to cope with torture for a long time. My ribs and leg hurt and I'm so tired and thirsty. He desperately tried to sleep in an attempt to escape reality.

"Cole's weak," Caim observed, studying his prisoner on the security screen. "It will be easy to break him."

"You're making a mistake," Alfred said in cold tone, aware of how exhausted Marcus looked. "The Minbari taught him how to block a telepath and how to fight a scan. I know, I tried it myself and failed."

"Are you telling me that a mundane is stronger than you are?" Caim laughed. "I'm not buying that, Alfred. He's been in solitary for two days now, without any water or food. His ribs are acting up. First, I'm going to try it the old-fashioned way and interrogate him. If he doesn't respond the way I want him to, I will perform a deep scan and tear apart his mind. And I won't fail."

Hiding his abhorrence, Bester decided he wanted to kill Caim himself once the attack had started. The Rangers had promised him their assistance. They had also told him that Mr. Garibaldi was on his way to participate in the attack. Apparently Delenn and Sheridan were feeling quite guilty for sending Marcus on this mission and wanted to be absolutely certain that the rescue attempt would be successful. He hoped Marcus would be able to hold on that long!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squeezing his eyes shut Marcus sensed how bright lights started to illuminate the room. After having been confined to the dark for this long he knew the light would hurt his eyes. He felt drained; desperate to drink some water. But he wouldn't beg for it, never.

"Mr. Cole. Let me introduce myself to you." A metallic voice swirled through the room.

Marcus realized that somebody was using the com-system to talk to him; no one was actually in the room with him. Very slowly he cracked open his eyes and froze; recognizing the lab-room from the recording Alfred had made him watch. Roger Waxton had died here on this exam table. The brightness of the white walls all around him made him cringe; too bright, too painful.

"My name is Caim and I'm going to ask you questions. You'll answer them, if not..." The voice grew silent.

The door opened and a young female Psi Cop entered the room. She was carrying a metal box and placed it on the floor. Marcus tried to catch her gaze, and when he did, he saw the ice inside her brown eyes; no mercy, no compassion.

"This is my assistant, Dana. She'll take a blood sample and attach several wires to your skin. Should you refuse to answer my questions an electric stimulus will be emitted from the box on the floor. I'm the only one who can determine how weak or strong that shock will be. My advise to you is to cooperate, Mr. Cole."

Marcus tried to struggle, to make it as difficult as possible for Dana to stick that syringe beneath his skin to take that blood sample, but being restrained his struggle was useless. A moment later wires were inserted underneath his skin. In a couple of minutes he'd been hooked up to the box. Several wires had been stuck into the palms of his hands, wrists and some others behind his knuckles causing the skin to break and bleed. Observing Dana's pleased grin, he knew the game was about to begin. Biting his lip he watched how Dana disappeared into the corridor carrying the blood sample with her, closing the door behind her; leaving him alone with his pain. He briefly wondered why they needed a blood sample.

"First question, Mr. Cole. How old are you? We'll start with something not that difficult."

I'm not going to tell you anything, you bastard. Don't count on it. Marcus braced himself for the inevitable pain that would follow.

"I'll ask the same question only once, Mr.Cole. If you choose not to answer me...."

Remaining quiet, Marcus tried to clear his mind of all thoughts; letting himself fall into a state of meditation that would make it easier to deal with the pain.

"As you wish, Mr. Cole."

A second later a sharp pain started in his hands and moved through the rest of his body. It was a numbing shock that coursed through him and he sighed as the storm had passed. That was only the first one...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred's hands clenched involuntarily as he realized that Marcus wouldn't answer that first question; the Ranger wouldn't answer any of them. Tell him how old you are, Marcus. It's no secret. It'll make the pain stop... for a moment. But he knew Marcus couldn't hear him and Bester reminded himself to shield his thoughts from Caim.

In a dazzling speed Caim proceeded to ask his prisoner questions and after several hours he began to get bored. It was obvious the Ranger was prepared to die in silence. Glancing at Bester, Caim saw the cold stare in Alfred's eyes; directed at him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaking violently even after the electricity had left his body Marcus was hardly able to open his eyes. He didn't want to look at the wires or at that box, but as his eyes fluttered open he realized that the light was gone and that the darkness had returned. How many hours had past? It felt like he'd been here for days. Was his imagination playing tricks on him or could he actually smell burned flesh?

The metallic voice was silent now, no longer asking him questions. Although his body seemed to exist of nothing else but pain, Marcus felt proud; he hadn't spoken a single word. He wasn't sure though how much longer he would be able to hold on. The fact that no one came to talk to him; the fact that no one entered the room was causing him more pain than the shocks. He had reached a point were he needed to see a face, assure himself that he wasn't alone in this building. Marcus needed to see the man behind that metallic voice.

His throat ached and he could barely swallow any more. A headache was spreading from his temples to envelop his entire skull which felt almost ready to explode. A little voice told him to raise the shield, call on Bester's block's, but he knew that the worst was yet to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You need to give him some water or he'll die," Dana said. She'd watched the interrogation at Caim's request to learn how to perfect her own methods.

"She's right," Bester was losing the fight to remain composed. Mentally cursing the Rangers he wondered why they hadn't attacked yet. Marcus was dying slowly, every time a little more when another jolt of electricity raged through his weakened body. He wanted to add something to his statement when the door suddenly opened and a Shadow appeared. He had never before been this close to one and his defensive shields immediately flashed to full strength.

" It....is....time...."

Those three words sent shivers down Alfred's spine. The Shadow's 'voice' was distorted and he sensed the creature's annoyance. Apparently Caim had done something to displease the Shadow.

"Not now," Caim replied in shaky voice. "There are no more Blips or rogues left at the moment. We'll try the merging again tomorrow."

Hearing those words Alfred understood why the Shadow was irritated. Caim's experiments are backfiring at him. They want more telepaths, they want to merge now.

"Not... acceptable..."

Studying Caim's facial expression, Alfred realized that the Psi Cop didn't dare oppose the alien. Turning around, Caim snatched Dana's arm and dragged her out of the observation room. "Alfred, I want you to continue the interrogation and... give the prisoner some water. When I get back I'm going to submit him to a deep scan." Caim stopped and grinned. "Yyes Al, you may play with the prisoner but make sure you don't kill him."

The door slammed shut and suddenly Alfred found himself all alone in the room. Determined, he left as well and walked to Marcus' cell. The door was guarded by several of Caim's most loyal telepaths; there was no way he could get Marcus out of the building by himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tasting the blood on his tongue Marcus realized he must have bitten himself during one of the shocks. How much longer? Why did I ever agree to this? No, wait, this was my own idea. I told Alfred I was going to surrender myself to save his life. Wonder where Neroon is; if he's still alive. Am I dead or alive? This can't be heaven and I never thought I deserved to be sent to hell; didn't commit that many sins. His mind was blurry and he knew he was on the edge of giving in. One more shock and he was going to use those blocks and shields. There was no way he could cope with more pain.

Marcus? Don't be afraid. It's me, Alfred. Caim had to leave. I'm going to give you something to drink. Whatever you do, don't talk to me, he instructed the barely conscious ranger. Bester sensed his agony and had never before felt as helpless as now. Opening his mind to receive any message the Ranger might want to send him he almost cringed when he picked something up.

Pain, terror, electrified anguish, thirsty. Please help.

You have to hold on a little longer, Marcus. The attack must begin any moment now. Placing a glass of water at the Ranger's lips, Bester knew Marcus hardly had the strength to swallow. Here's some water. You have to drink.

Water? Marcus was forced to swallow when Bester poured some of the liquid into his mouth. Relishing every drop of it he finally looked at Bester whose eyes were filled with compassion. You... care for me? In his current state of mind Marcus was desperate for some human warmth.

Marcus. You have to fight Caim. I wish there was something I could do to help you, but Caim has been given full authorization by Psi Corps. My hands are tied.

I misjudged you, Alfred. You're a good man. The thought lost all coherency when his body suddenly shook with a spasm, remembering electric pain.

None of them expected the door to open, but it did and Caim entered.

Bester wondered where Dana was and shuddered. Caim's eyes were filled with an unholy fire and a demoniacal smile twisted his features. Afraid to think about the reason why, Alfred couldn't help wondering if Caim's attempt to merge a telepath and a Shadow had been successful this time.

"I'm not going to waste any more time," Caim proclaimed and walked towards his prisoner.

Not able to hide his trembling, Marcus was forced to wait for Caim to make his next move.

"Step aside, Al. I'm going to defeat this mundane."

Wavering momentarily, Bester made room at last. The Rangers had to attack now or everything would be lost and Marcus dead.

With his last bit of courage Marcus stared into Caim's emotionless eyes. The Psi Cop's mere presence made him nauseous. Shaking badly, he followed Caim's hands till they came to rest on the sides of his head. He knew what the Psi Cop was going to do; focus a deep scan to get the information he wanted. He flinched as a red lightning of pain moved through him and he called out for Neroon, activating the blocks and shield at last. Quickly tumbling into nothingness he found himself floating in a greyish darkness. The pain still coursed through him, but he no longer felt attached to his body. This was a mental pain and he wanted nothing more than to escape it. Suddenly, his lips formed words he hadn't spoke in years.

"Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom God's love commits me here. Ever this day be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide." Where had those words come from? Marcus didn't know. Somehow, his subconscious must have reached out for something he'd believed in for many years. Azrael, if you're my guardian angel, please let me die; you are the Angel of Death. Another tang of pain flashed through him and he knew that Caim was taking down Alfred's blocks; slowly, methodically, one by one.

Bester lowered his shields and felt how Caim destroyed the blocks he'd installed days ago. NO! he screamed in astonishment. It can't be that easy for him! He can't move that quickly! Those blocks should have held out much longer!

Caim was pleased with the result he was achieving. The blocks had stunned him and had thrown him back momentarily, but his determination urged him on. Deeper and deeper he penetrated the Ranger's defenses until he finally reached the protective shield behind which the mundane was hiding. The Psi Cop wasn't that sure that these blocks were the work of Minbari; he somehow sensed Bester's presence inside Cole's mind. Finally breaking through the protective shield Caim stepped into nothingness.

Marcus cringed as his last defense was battered down. Staring into Caim's pitiless eyes he tried to get to his feet in this strange mindscape. In his mind he was constantly repeating his mother's prayer as if it could protect him against Caim; evil incarnate.

I'm going to ravage your mind now, Mr. Cole and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

A soundless scream left Marcus' lips when his mind was violated, when a red fire moved through him, burning his memories, leaving behind a trail of devastation. He held onto the one thing that refused to being erased from his mind; he repeated the word angel over and over again till he no longer knew --who-- he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right. We move in on my signal. Our first priority is to free Marcus and Bester. Any questions?" the Ranger asked.

Michael Garibaldi shook his head. No questions, he wanted to blast that door and find that bastard called Caim. John had told him about their mission to destroy Caim and this base and had asked him to assist the rangers in their attack. It had only taken Michael one second to make up his mind. Studying the Rangers beside him, he knew they were well prepared and only waiting for a White Star to start a diversion.

A moment later that White Star appeared and opened fire. As one, the Rangers blasted the doors and moved in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bester had made his decision and attacked Caim in a desperate attempt to draw his attention away from Marcus who was having severe convulsions. Alfred knew he couldn't wait any longer and storming forward, knocked Caim of his feet.

It was a mistake. Bester heard the telepathic call Caim sent to his helpers. When the door opened, he expected to see several telepaths, but the sight presented to him made his blood freeze. A Shadow entered the lab-room; a Shadow with a human's face.

"Dana, kill him! Kill him now!" Caim shouted victoriously.

Getting back to his feet and fighting the disgust he felt upon seeing Dana's transformation, Alfred ran towards Marcus and undid the restraints, pulling him into a sitting position. "Marcus, you have to walk! Otherwise we're dead!"

Walk? Dead? Mechanically getting up from the exam table, he collapsed onto the floor. Hands were pulling at him, urging him to get up again, but he lacked the strength and the willpower to do so. All he wanted was to die and join those angels someone had told him about.

"Marcus!" Bester tried to haul him back to his feet, but the Ranger no longer reacted to him. Looking behind him, her saw the Shadow-creature advance on them. There was no way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garibaldi was the first one to reach the lab-room and felt paralyzed when he realized what he was facing; a Shadow who had merged with a human. Seems like Caim succeeded. Firing at the Shadow, he scanned the room with his eyes; Bester was wrestling with Caim and Marcus... Michael hardly recognized him; haggard, bleeding, a blank stare in his eyes... Concentrating on the Shadow abomination he continued to fire.

His hands were strangling the life out of Caim and Alfred felt no remorse as the Psi Cop struggled one more time before drawing his final breath. A strange sense of satisfaction curled around his thoughts as Bester realized he'd killed the man who had murdered so many telepaths and had tortured Marcus. The Ranger's name sent off an alarm in his head. Searching the room with his eyes, he was shocked to discover that Marcus was gone.

PPG-blasts whirled through the room and Garibaldi saw how the Shadow- creature retreated into the corridor. Confident that the Rangers would destroy the monstrosity Michael ran towards Bester who had a disturbed look in his eyes. "Where's Marcus?"

"I wish I knew," Alfred replied, puzzled by the Ranger's sudden disappearance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confused thoughts tumbled through his mind, but he instinctively knew he had to find a way out of this man-made hell. The human crawled through a ventilation shaft as his lips continued to form that one prayer that he hadn't forgotten. No longer able to tell how much time had past he fell out of an opening as the tunnel abruptly ended. His ribs hurt, his body ached and his mind screamed in agony as he hit cold, damp ground. But at least he was alone now. No one was going to hurt him as long as he managed to stay away from people.

Thankfully the street is deserted, a part of his mind registered. Pushing himself against the wall of the buildings he tried to melt into the shadows so no one would notice him. As he turned around a corner he heard muffled screams and tried to focus his eyes. Taking one more step he collapsed; his hands clawed at the mud underneath them. Swaying on his knees he heard a man's voice address him.

"Well, if this isn't my lucky day. Because of you I spend a week in the brig on Babylon 5. But you would have been worth the money had I been able to sell you. Centauri brothels pay a fortune for human slaves. You don't recognize me, do you? I'm Ranan and this time your Minbari friend isn't around to rescue you!"

A cruel hand tugged at his hair and his muscles hurt as he was forced to look up. A blurry shape, not quite human, was beginning to undress him.

"I'm going to earn that money anyway. Looks like you're mine." Can't risk them finding you though. I know you're a Ranger. Ranan undressed the seemingly obedient human and returned to the man he'd robbed earlier. Too bad he fought me. Now he's dead. Switching clothing he looked at the dead man lying at his feet. His face had been burned by his PPG and their hair matched. It would take the Ranger's friends some time to find out this was a stranger wearing a Ranger uniform.

Ranan grinned, extremely pleased with his work. " Tell me, slave. What's your name?"

Angel, angel, the word echoed in his head as he wondered where and who he was. "Angel?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Mr. Garibaldi? I'm.... afraid we found Marcus."

Staring into the young Ranger's eyes, Michael saw a shocked expression in them and realized that this wasn't good news. Bester was standing next to him and he was surprised to discover that the Psi Cop shared his concern for Cole.

"Afraid?" Alfred said, echoing the earlier words.

"Yes, we found him in an ally not so far from here. His face was burned by PPG beams... Marcus is dead."

All triumphant feelings they'd had earlier were gone now. Garibaldi took a deep breath, doing his best to hide the ache he felt. Dead, that annoying Ranger is dead?

Alfred was going through similar emotions. Dead? Marcus can't be dead! Turning his face away he hoped neither the Ranger nor Garibaldi would notice his watered eyes. He'd grown attached to Cole during their mission and the thought that Marcus had paid the ultimate price to ensure his own safety infuriated him. His conscience was telling him that he was to blame for Marcus' death; the Ranger had been injured to begin with. If he hadn't insisted on Marcus being his liaison the Ranger would still be alive now. Remembering the folded letter in his pocket he knew the only thing left to do was to honor Marcus' last wishes and carry them out.

"I want to see the corpse," Garibaldi stated.

"I'm coming along with you." Alfred saw the stunned expression in the Chief's eyes, but knew Garibaldi wouldn't fight him over this.

"I'll take you there," the Ranger offered. "And we'll take care of his funeral. Marcus will be buried on Minbar."

"No," Garibaldi objected in determined tone. "I want his coffin to be taken to Babylon 5. I'm sure a lot of people will want to say good-bye, including Ambassador Delenn."

The Ranger was about to protest, but reconsidered; if this was Entil'Zha's wish Marcus' coffin would be flown to the space station. "I'll make all necessary arrangements," he promised.

Alfred was the first one to see the dead man lying on the street wearing a Ranger uniform. It's true! Marcus is dead. "You should have attacked earlier than he would be still alive now!" Bester declared vehemently. He ignored the crestfallen look on the Chief's face.

"We tried our best," Garibaldi murmured. Only some days ago he'd been talking to Marcus about Tequila, getting laid and Neroon. Such an injustice. No one should have to die a virgin.

"We'll make sure his coffin travels back with you on the White Star," the leader of the Rangers told them. "Please make sure his remains are treated respectfully."

"I promise," Garibaldi stated. Looking at Bester, he saw his own shock and sadness reflected in the Psi Cop's eyes. Never knew Bester has feelings. Looks like our Psi Cop might be human after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Delenn?" John Sheridan was at a loss; how was he going to tell her this bad news? Michael's voice had definitely trembled while telling him. John still couldn't believe it; Marcus Cole had died on Centauri Prime during the mission.

"John? What is wrong? I can tell by looking at your face that something awful has happened." The Ambassador sat down.

"Michael called in. Caim's base has been destroyed and the Psi Cop is dead, but... I'm so sorry, Delenn... They found Marcus' body; he's dead." He saw the impact his words had on Delenn. Her eyes closed and she struggled with her emotions till she finally regained her composure. Marcus had meant a lot to her.

"Dead? Oh, Valen. I knew I should have sent someone else. I..." She fell silent, staring at her hands resting in her lap.

"Delenn? Michael made arrangements for Marcus' body to be returned to the station. I know a lot of people will want to say good-bye to him."

"Michael did the right thing. Marcus should return to Babylon 5. This was his home after all," she said at last.

"If you want me to I can arrange for a memorial service." The Captain sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Delenn rested her head on his shoulder.

"It is our fault, John. We knew he was wounded and yet..."

"Stop thinking that way, Delenn. The last thing Marcus would want is for you to blame yourself for his death." Marcus' death was unexpected and made John realize how short and yet how precious life could be.

"We need to tell the others," Delenn stated, once more in control of her feelings. "And we need to tell Neroon," she added.

"Neroon?"

"John, I think Neroon fell in love with Marcus during their fight."

Sheridan shook his head in bewilderment. "I never knew that," he admitted.

"How are we going to break this to the others?" Delenn wondered aloud.

"We'll do it together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack Allen, Stephen Franklin and Susan Ivanova were staring at each other upon hearing about Marcus' death. Zack remained quiet; he hadn't known the Ranger that well, but would surely miss his cocky attitude when it came to harassing him to look into some crime which had occurred in Down Below.

Stephen refused to believe the news at first, but had to admit defeat when the Captain played the recording Garibaldi had sent to inform him of Marcus' death. The doctor had seldom seen Michael look this defeated. It was hard; hearing one of his best friends had died. It would be even harder to actually deal with it.

Susan was doing her best to keep her mask in place. She needed her walls up now more than ever. Although her face was emotionless she was crying inside. All this time she had only harassed and annoyed him. Thinking back to his admission that he had fallen in love with Neroon she felt sad. Fate hadn't even given him the chance to tell the Minbari how he felt. Neroon, my God, how is he going to react to this news? This is so unfair!

The silence in the room was suffocating and John was lost for words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to accompany you to Babylon 5," Bester stated in a resolved manner.

Hearing Bester's voice woke him from his musings. Garibaldi whirled around. Marcus' coffin had just been brought aboard of White Star 2 and he'd forgotten about Bester's presence. Upon seeing that metal coffin he'd realized that the Ranger would never be a pain in the ass again. I can't believe it! I actually miss him! Not bothering to protest he nodded. During these last hours he had observed the Psi Cop and had reached the conclusion that Bester had been left shaken by Marcus' death as well.

"How long will it take us to get to Babylon 5?" Garibaldi asked one of the ship's crew members.

"At maximum speed? 36 standard hours."

Nodding his head, Michael followed the Minbari to the bridge; thankful that one of them knew Standard. He suddenly realized that Bester was still walking beside him. "Why do you want to return to Babylon 5? You accomplished your goal; the base has been destroyed and Caim is dead."

"Marcus asked me to do certain things after his death. I intend to honor his last wish." Alfred replied, remembering the softness to the Ranger's voice when he'd spoken of Neroon. For one moment he felt jealous of the Minbari and realized what kind of impact Marcus had had on him. There has to be a reason why he managed to break through all my defenses, he thought and a revelation hit him, is it possible that Marcus was some kind of empath? That would explain a lot, but he didn't register my manipulation of his emotions that one time... or didn't he know he was an empath? It will remain a mystery though now he's dead.

"Last wish? He knew he was going to die then," Michael whispered.

"We live and die for the One, that's what he told me,"

"He fights a Minbari warrior and survives against all odds and then gets killed on Centauri Prime. I still wonder how his attacker managed to surprise him." Garibaldi entered the bridge and watched Centauri Prime grow smaller on the screen till it vanished at last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John, Delenn and Susan were waiting for the White Star to arrive. Delenn had told Lennier about Marcus' death and had asked him to convey the news to Neroon. Her aide had told her that communication with Neroon was non-existent at this point and that he would have to wait till Neroon would contact him. The Ambassador could tell that the news had disturbed Lennier when she'd closed the connection.

"Only the good die young," Ivanova mumbled and sat down. These last nights had been awful. The wolf had practically moved into her quarters and even the vodka brought no relief. She had lost another friend she had started to care about.

"Susan..." Delenn moved to sit down next to her. She knew the Commander didn't want to show her innermost feelings, but to keep it all inside was no solution either. But what could she say to console Ivanova? "Marcus was a good man and we should remember him that way. As long as we remember him he will continue to live on in our hearts."

The Commander remained silent. Bullshit, he's dead!

"They're here," John remarked and swallowed hard upon seeing Michael's expression. Four Rangers were escorting the coffin and Sheridan was surprised to see Bester as well.

"Captain, I'm sorry. We were too late," Garibaldi said in soft tone. Scanning his friends' faces he knew how they felt. This was so unreal!

"I'm sure you did the best you could, Michael," John replied and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

One of the Rangers stepped forward, bowed and addressed Ranger One. "Respects, Entil'Zha. We bring you the remains of Marcus Cole."

Delenn was fighting hard not to cry. Later, in her own quarters she could grieve for him. Not here, not now. She had to be strong for the others. "We will escort you to the chapel. Brother Theo gave permission to place Marcus' body upon a bier so everyone can say their final good-bye there. Please follow me."

Because nobody paid any attention to Bester, none of them saw how he took a different turn while Delenn guided the Rangers to the chapel. A moment later the Psi Cop was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two hours later, Susan sneaked into the chapel. She wanted to say good-bye to him without any one present. In her hand she was carrying a single red rose. Walking up to the coffin, which was surrounded by candles, she placed the rose on the lid. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Marcus? I don't know if you can hear me. Probably not. I never believed in ghosts or an afterlife. I wanted to tell you that you were a good friend and that you didn't deserve to die like this. Neroon will be devastated when he hears about your death. I wished you had been able to talk to him before he had to leave." A tear appeared in her eye and she had to stop. I'm not going to cry in public! What if somebody sees me?

"It's okay to cry, Susan," a voice suddenly told her. Swirling around she saw Garibaldi walking towards her.

"I don't want to cry. He was nothing but a pain in the ass!"

"But we liked that pain in the ass. Let's face it, Susan; he made us laugh." Garibaldi looked at the single rose on top of the coffin. "Remember that time when you flung those roses at him because you were sure he was the one who'd left them at your doorstep?"

Her face brightened and she smiled. "You bet I remember that incident. Or the bacon and eggs surprise. You guys were jealous, I still remember the look on your face..."

"Well, it is impossible to get fresh eggs out here!" Michael smiled. "He was a good guy, Susan. Too bad, he..." Unable to finish his sentence, he stared at the coffin. There was a reason why it had been closed. Marcus' face had been unrecognizably mutilated by the PPG beams. "There'll be a service for him tomorrow, before the coffin will be ejected into space. The Rangers wanted him buried on Minbar, but Delenn thinks Marcus would like the idea of floating through space." Garibaldi shrugged his shoulders. "I think she's right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bester sighed. Neroon was nowhere to be found. The only thing he could think of was to ask Delenn. She would probably know where to find him. After pressing the door chime the door opened almost immediately.

"Mr. Bester? Please come inside. Can I help you?" Delenn had completely forgotten the Psi Cop had returned as well. Gesturing him to sit down she noticed the concerned expression in his eyes.

"Perhaps you can, Ambassador. Before Marcus was captured he asked me to deliver a private message to a Minbari called Neroon. I would like to talk to him."

So it is true! I had my suspicions for some time now. If Marcus thought of Neroon in his last moments the attraction must have been mutual. Straightening out her dress she looked him in the eyes. "Neroon is away on a mission. I will tell him to contact you once he returns."

"Thank you Ambassador." Bester rose to his feet. There was nothing more he could do here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And hereby we command the remains of Marcus Cole into your eternal care, oh Lord." Brother Theo proclaimed as the coffin left Babylon 5 to begin its journey through the endless universe. It was crowded in the chapel. Rangers, officers, even lurkers had come to pay Marcus Cole their final respects.

Susan felt numb, like she was made out of ice. If it hadn't been for Michael she would have left the ceremony to get drunk. Reality was a bitch and she hated facing it. Her gaze came to rest upon Bester; a man she despised. Are his eyes really watered? Is he that good an actor? Or does he really care? Impossible!

"Susan? Are you alright?" Garibaldi saw the empty stare in her eyes and cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.

The touch made her shake off her musings and she told Michael she was alright. "I'm going to miss him though."

"I know." Michael stared at the coffin. Your life was too short, Marcus. So many things left undone. It's a shame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Centauri Prime 

Huddled in the corner, Angel had wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to get warm. His mind was strangely blank, like he had come into existence only moments ago. He tried to flee into an even deeper layer of isolation. Cold, so cold. Angel tried to forget his pain and loneliness... unsuccessfully.

He was covered in bruises and couldn't remember the last time Master Ranan had brought him something to eat. Only if he'd been obedient and had pleased his Centauri Master he deserved to get some food. The Centauri was hard to please.

Angel tried to squeeze a finger between his skin and the slave collar he was wearing around his neck. Watching the sun rise through the bars of the little window in his cell he knew eight days had past since he'd been brought here by Master Ranan. He had been counting them. Feeling utterly lost and helpless Angel tried to brace himself for the pain he knew would follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky darkened as it poured down cold rain. The chill melted into his bones and Angel obeyed silently as Master Ranan pushed him onto the scaffold to display him to the crowd. The scaffold had been used hours earlier to execute a convicted Centauri traitor at Emperor Cartagia's command. At the moment Angel didn't care any more that he was naked and battered. His body had gone into some sort of shut-down and his mind... Well, it felt like his mind no longer existed. He was still alive, but only because the pain and horror Master Ranan subjected him to denied him death.

"Next up for sale is this human. Approximately 35 years old, very obedient. I also instructed him in the art of Marak; he knows how to please his new master."

These words didn't really have a meaning to Angel, not anymore. Except for the word Marak perhaps; it made him shudder with abhorrence. At the edges of his strangely cloaked mind he remembered pain and shame. Not bothering to cover his private parts with his hands, he knew he was going to be sold today. Soon, he would have to answer to a new master. Afraid to hope this new master would be gentle and not as cruel as Ranan, he resigned and bowed his head to stare at his feet.

The metal-slave collar around his neck was too tight and hurt. The first day he had been subjected to it, he had felt blood drip from his throat. He listened to his master's harsh voice as Ranan tried to sell him at the highest possible profit.

"His name is Angel and though he looks a bit skinny, he'll make a very good slave. Now let me hear the bids. Let's start at 50 credits, surely he's worth a lot more!"

The slave on the scaffold looked around and felt scared. What if this new master was even worse than Ranan? Angel shuddered, tried to pray, but realized he'd forgotten the words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon had been on his way back to his shelter as he heard the Centauri praise his slaves. Casting a rather uninterested glance at the still blood-covered scaffold, he pitied the naked human who was waiting to be sold off. The Minbari had learnt that pimps sold them to the illegal brothels Centauri were so fond off. He froze in his tracks as he heard the human's name; Angel.

Memories of Marcus awoke and he focused his glare on the naked slave standing next to the slave-master. Long, dark hair hid most of his face, but he recognized him nonetheless. It was Marcus!

His emotions overwhelmed him quickly and he forced himself to calm down. What was Marcus doing here? Devouring his appearance Neroon noticed the blood, bruises and welts on his skin. The slave-collar around his neck infuriated him and he knew he had to get Marcus into safety.

Neroon sucked in his breath upon hearing the Centauri tell his audience that he had personally taught this slave the art of Marak. Not wanting to think about the horrors Marcus must have been subjected to, he hurried toward the scaffold, hiding his face deep within the shadows of his hood.

One Centauri had already placed a bid of 50 credits. Neroon studied the Centauri and realized it wasn't one of the pimps, which usually roamed the market for suitable slaves. Quickly checking the content of his pockets he raised his hand. He had to be careful; he didn't want to appear too eager to buy this slave. "75 credits, although that seems far too much for such a starved slave."

Ranan wanted to contradict this accusation when the other bidder stepped towards the scaffold.

"He's right; the slave isn't worth that amount of money, but if he has a pretty face I'll pay you 90 credits for him. I'm sure he'll be quite an experience in bed."

Recognizing a potential buyer when he saw one, Ranan harshly tugged at the slave's hair, forcing him to look at the crowd.

The sheer fear that stared at Neroon from the depths of those green eyes urged him to take action. "One hundred credits, but you better speak the truth when you say he learnt obedience," Neroon shouted, disgusted to be forced to play along in this perverse charade.

"One hundred?" the interested Centauri muttered in disbelief. "No human is worth that much. You can have him, stranger."

"Not that quick," an unknown voice tempered Neroon's triumphant feeling. The Minbari watched as another Centauri, dressed in finest lace and silk climbed onto the scaffold. It was apparent that this Centauri possessed money and power; Ranan bowed deeply for him.

"Lord Vari, I'm honored you're interested in one of my slaves," Ranan crooned.

"We hardly get human slaves any more and the ones who work in the brothels die rather quickly," the Centauri sighed distressed.

Neroon's hand moved to his pike. If necessary he was going to fight his way through the crowd to get to Marcus.

As the pompous Centauri lifted his hand to stroke back some of the human's dark hair, Angel's reflexes made him jump back and he almost fell off the scaffold. Don't touch me! I can't deal with any more pain, he pleaded mentally. Sensing Ranan's cruel hands on his already black and blue arms, he had to give in as his master pulled him back to his former position. A moment later he was slapped hard across the face for his disobedience; blood dripped from his nose. Avoiding looking at both Centauri he focused his stare on his bare feet, trying hard to deny this was really happening.

"You ruined him! My customers won't pay for this..." No longer interested in purchasing him, Lord Vari measured up the slave."Wretched human."

Almost choking in his anger Neroon forced himself a way through the crowd. He was relieved to see the Centauri was no longer interested in buying Marcus. As Lord Vari disappeared into the crowd, he saw the hurt look in the Ranger's eyes. What had happened to Marcus that he allowed himself to be treated like this? Where was his pride? Why didn't he defend himself?

Ranan acted quickly, afraid to lose money. "Sold for 100 credits to our friend here," he said, pointing at Neroon's cloaked figure.

Angel tried to forget the argument the buyers had had. Choking back hot tears he felt totally humiliated. It took all his remaining strength to stay on his feet. The cold wind bit into his naked skin and shame filled every inch of his body. If only he could remember what he had done to be sold off into slavery. What horrid crime was he guilty of? Ranan led him off the scaffold and while walking down the stairs his feet got stained with the blood of the one executed here.

Credits changed owners and he trembled as Pirin, Ranan's telepath, approached him. Nightmarish flashes featuring Pirin's questioning him made him almost crawl away on all fours to get away from the telepath. But Ranan had a tight hold on him and he managed to control his fear at the last moment.

Slave, this is your new master. You'll obey only him, Pirin commanded in an authoritative tone.

Neroon watched how Ranan tucked away the credits into one of his hidden pockets. Concerned, the Minbari shifted his gaze to Marcus, who was staring empty eyed into the distance. There were traces of blood around his throat and Neroon saw the tremors shaking his naked body. Marcus had to be awfully cold; even fully clothed the Minbari felt the burning chill move through his cloak. Unprepared, someone touched his mind. Indignant, he glared at the telepath who had touched him briefly and who was now holding the Ranger's stare prisoner.

You belong to him now. Remember, the collar will punish any disobedience, Pirin shouted into his mind. Now get out of here, human.

Angel flinched as if he had been beaten physically as Pirin retreated from his mind. Yes, he'd felt the essence that was his new master in his thoughts; chaining him to this man. He now was an object to possess and if his new master wanted to, throw away.

After Pirin and Ranan returned to the scaffold to sell another slave, Neroon pulled the long coat from his shoulders and gently wrapped Marcus into its warmth. There was no recognition in his green eyes, but Neroon did hear the sigh leaving bruised lips. "I will take you to my shelter, Marcus," he tried to comfort the Ranger but to no avail. The lost expression in Marcus' eyes remained unchanged and he wondered if the younger man had heard his words at all. "Marcus? Can you hear me?"

"Marcus? Who's that, Master?"

There was now enough distance between them and the scaffold; Neroon stopped Marcus, lifted his chin and looked into clouded eyes. Ranan had called him Angel. Whatever had happened to Marcus, it was obvious he no longer knew who he was. Neroon decided on a different approach. "Angel?"

" Yes, Master?"

Neroon cringed, hearing his answer. Had the Centauri changed Marcus' memories and personality to make him obedient?

Angel waited for the questioning to continue, but his new master remained silent. Only now did he feel the warmth on his skin, the softness enveloping him. Hesitantly, he allowed one hand to caress the warm coat and realized the terrible coldness was diminishing. "Thank you, Master," he said, truly touched that this stranger seemed to care for him.

Swallowing hard, Neroon led him to the small rooms in this slum dwelling his contact had arranged for him. Checking the time he knew he wasn't going to make it to the rendezvous with Lennier. The White Star wouldn't wait for him. Cursing mentally in Minbari, Neroon realized he had to find a different way to get Marcus back to Babylon 5 as quickly as possible. Marcus needed medical treatment he couldn't provide.

"Sit down, Mar... Angel," Neroon corrected the name, pulling a chair closer to the fireplace so the younger man could warm himself. Although Emperor Cartagia and his court lived in luxury, the majority of his subjects lived under miserable conditions and were sometimes forced to sell their young children to survive themselves.

Swaying slightly on his feet, Angel managed to sit down close to the fire. His body hurt and he felt so tired. He realized he should be the one comforting his master, not the other way around. Ranan had made sure he learnt his lessons well. "Master, let me," he started, but was cut short by the other man.

"No, you will sit here and rest. There is some food on the table to your right. Eat... I am sure you are starved. I need to contact somebody and I want you to stay seated in that chair till I return."

"Yes, Master," Angel said softly, afraid his new master was angry with him; he knew the energy in his collar would build up and tighten even more, sending a jolt through his body for displeasing his master. Peeking at his new owner he forgot to breathe for one moment. As the man pulled down the hood he saw a bonecrest. "Master, you are not Centauri?"

Neroon could have sworn he heard a tone of relief in Marcus' voice and he knew why. A Centauri would have been very eager to explore the art of Marak Ranan claimed Marcus had been taught.

"I am Minbari. My name is Neroon." Studying Marcus for some sign of recognition, he saw none.

"Master," he stopped, unsure what to say.

"Angel..." Neroon was aware of the fact that the ranger wouldn't listen to his real name. "I am going to leave you alone for some moments, but I will be back shortly. Do not leave this room."

"As you wish, Master." The truth was he was too tired to move anyway.

Neroon watched Marcus' eyes close from sheer fear. Acting quickly, he covered him with some blankets, then left to meet his contact. There had to be a way to get off this accursed planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"This is definitely not good, " Vir muttered worried. "You should have left hours ago."

Fear clung to the young Centauri and Neroon wondered how Vir had ever gotten involved in Ranger business in the first place. He seemed such an unlikely contact. That was probably the very reason why Vir had been chosen as a contact. "I know. Something unexpected happened. I passed by the slave-market on my way back and they were selling someone you might know; Marcus Cole."

Vir gave Neroon a startled look. He remembered the Ranger. Marcus was one of his contacts in case he needed to talk to Delenn. "Marcus? Slave-market?"

"Yes, I managed to buy him and took him to my shelter. I hope you realize now why we need to arrange for a transport back to Babylon 5." Neroon truly hoped Vir could help him. After having been on this planet for 3 hellish weeks he desperately wanted to return to the space station. The madness that ruled this planet revolted him.

"I see, I'll ask Londo to help me," Vir paused. "How's Marcus?"

"Not well. He does not remember who he is," Neroon said bitterly. "This Ranan..."

"Ranan? Did you say Ranan?"

Neroon didn't like the tone of loathing in Vir's voice. "Yes, I did, why?"

"Ranan has quite a reputation. He prides himself with only selling slaves who have learned true obedience. Most of his slaves end up in brothels."

His heart felt heavy and Neroon wanted to return to Marcus as quickly as possible. The Ranger was alone and there was no way of telling what he would do upon waking in strange surroundings. "I must leave now." Neroon pulled the hood over his face, not wanting to alert the Centauri guards."I count on you to arrange a transport." As he left the small dark room Neroon heard Vir silently mutter to himself.

"This is definitely not good, I have to talk to Londo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

A brief rush of panic flashed through Angel as he opened his eyes; expecting to find himself in the damp cell in Ranan's house. Instead, he felt warm and pulled the chair closer to the fire place. In sheer amazement he touched the coat, so warm, so soft, so valuable. His master must be a generous man to let him wear it. Searching the room, he saw food on the table and remembered the Minbari had given him permission to eat it.

Hands trembling, he picked up a piece of fruit. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something that hadn't been dirty or vile-tasting. The sweet taste vaguely reminded him of another time he must have eaten something similar.

The door opened and he froze, remembering another door open to reveal master Ranan. Restless eyes waited for someone to enter and he sighed as his new master approached. Not Ranan, not Ranan...

Neroon saw the relief in Marcus' eyes and reminded himself to call him Angel and not Marcus, it would only confuse the Ranger. First, he needed some information about how Marcus had gotten into this mess. In the meantime he was going to clean him up and get him dressed.

"Master? You said I could eat something," he murmured. "I didn't mean to be insolent."

"You can eat all you want," Neroon replied, realizing Marcus was afraid to eat more without his explicit permission. "But tell me, how did you become a slave?" Now that was a question he really wanted answered. How was it possible that Marcus no longer knew who he was?

"I don't know," he answered in uncertain tone. "I remember running out of a building. Master Ranan appeared and... I must have lost consciousness. I woke up in different clothes in a cell underneath his house."

Leaning forward, Neroon questioned him further. "Different clothing? Can you describe your old clothing to me?"

Thoroughly confused, he stared at his new master and wondered why the Minbari was interested in his old clothes. "Something dark? A tunic? Some kind of pin with a green stone?" He desperately searched his clouded memory to answer his master's question.

Neroon got to his feet and walked over to the sink in the corner of the room. Sometimes he actually had the luxury of hot water and for Marcus' sake he hoped this was such a moment. Filling a container with, yes, warm water, he pondered what Marcus had told him. Running out of a building? Had he been sent on a mission as well and had something gone terribly wrong?

Walking back to where Marcus was seated, Neroon placed the container on the floor and picked up a towel. Marcus was covered in dirt and blood. There was no way he could smuggle him onboard a transport looking like this. Marcus also needed clothes.

He wondered about his master's plans, seeing him return with water and a towel.

"Here, remove the dirt and blood from your body." Neroon handed him the now wet towel. "I will get a dry one and some clothes for you to wear."

Fiddling with the wet towel, he finally understood what his master wanted him to do. But he couldn't do it. To obey this command meant touching himself and he couldn't do that. The towel dropped onto the floor and Neroon turned to look at him. The collar would punish any disobedience should his master become angry with him. "Master, don't ask this of me," he pleaded in a strangled tone.

"Why?" Neroon returned and sat down next to him, picking up the towel from the floor. There was an expression of shame in Marcus' eyes.

"I... don't know."

"Will you let me wash and dress you?" Neroon asked, feeling uncomfortable but certain he could perform this duty for another warrior.

"Master, that seems hardly appropriate, you serving me."

"Do not worry about that. We are wasting time. We need to be ready to leave should our friend give the word," Neroon said beneath his breath.

"Our friend?"

"Still as observant as always, aren't you?" Neroon mused, attracting a curious look from Marcus.

"Master? I don't understand," Angel mumbled, desperately.

"One day you will, I promise."

Gently pulling the coat from Marcus' shoulders, Neroon flinched, seeing raw bite marks had broken Marcus' skin. While running gentle fingers over the injury, Marcus tensed. "Do not be afraid of me, Angel. I won't hurt you." He tried to reassure the injured human, but Marcus shook violently whenever touched.

"I'm sorry... as my master you're entitled to do with me whatever pleases you."

"Angel, tell me if I hurt you." Neroon wiped the blood and dirt off Marcus' face with even more determination. He was sorry he couldn't offer Marcus the comfort of a bath or shower; he needed to keep low profile while being on Centauri Prime. Not receiving any answer, he lifted Marcus' chin and saw tears in his green eyes.

"You're kind, master." He had been so lucky to escape Ranan's reign of terror and this Minbari was so friendly and concerned. Choking back his pain and shame, he remained absolutely motionless during the time his master cleaned him up.

Neroon was having second thoughts about washing Marcus when reaching the younger man's waist, but with firm resolution he did what he had to do. It had to be even more embarrassing, perhaps even degrading to Marcus. Finally finished, he dropped the now blood-stained towel into the sink and walked over to the little cupboard where he had found some clothing upon arriving here. The blue shirt and black trousers were several sizes too large for Marcus, but they had to do for now.

Angel sat in the chair, clutching the blanket his master had covered him with. Shivers still racked his body from being touched that intimately. He only knew too well why the touch of a hand anywhere on his body upset him this much; shame crept into his mind, but was quickly followed by relief. His Minbari master didn't scare him half as much as the memory of Master Ranan hurting him. In a strange way he trusted the Minbari. Something in those dark eyes seemed familiar, coaxed him into trusting his master.

"Let me help you get dressed, Angel." Neroon placed the clothes on the table and watched Marcus gingerly raise himself from the chair. "Are you in pain?" He was unable to keep the concern from his voice.

"Pain? There is nothing but pain."

His words made Neroon want to storm into Ranan's house and place his hands around the Centauri's throat to slowly strangle the life out of him. Reminding himself he had to get Marcus into safety first, he bit back his anger. The Ranger obviously needed help to get into the over-sized shirt and trousers. Another problem presented itself, he had no other pair of boots and it was too cold to let Marcus walk barefooted through the snow. "I have to leave you alone again for some moments. Why do you not use the opportunity to get some sleep? I will be back very soon." Studying Marcus, he was rather pleased with the result. The blood was gone and the dirt as well. The only thing he hadn't been able to dispose of was that accursed slave-collar.

"I will stay here as you wish, master," Angel said, relieved the Minbari seemed to truly care for him.

Looking over at the cot in the corner of his room, Neroon remembered his reluctance to sleep horizontally, but there had been no alternative available. After a couple of days chasing contacts to get the necessary information he'd been so tired that he had fallen asleep in the bed. Once he woke again and concluded he was still alive, his reluctance had diminished greatly and he had been using the bed ever since. Marcus will be more comfortable lying down; the hard thing will be to get him into the bed.

"You need to rest, Angel. Come with me. I will help you lie down on the bed." The anguish on Marcus' face was growing. "I just want you to get some sleep, nothing else," Neroon added after a moment's thought.

Angel wrapped the blanket even more tightly around himself as his master approached and helped him out of the chair. Because of the blanket, his master didn't have to touch any naked skin and he followed obediently as the Minbari walked him to the bed. A bed, he hadn't slept in one for so long! Master Ranan's cell hadn't even contained a mattress so he had been forced to sleep on the cold floor.

"Sit down." Marcus almost collapsed on the bed. Vir had to find a way to get them off Centauri Prime!

As he sat down Angel sighed audibly. He couldn't help but watch every move his master made and wonder why he was this kind towards a mere slave.

Neroon lifted Marcus' feet and forced him to lie down. Covering him with some blankets he hoped Marcus wouldn't be cold.

His eyelids were dropping shut, but Angel didn't want to sleep; too afraid something bad would happen once he was asleep. He wanted to trust his master, but his sense of trust had been brutally crushed.

"Sleep now, Angel. I promise I will be back shortly." Realizing Marcus was already asleep, he stroked the dark hair and saw blood clots still dangling in the locks. Intent on buying boots and some other things Neroon left the hovel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took him longer than expected to get all necessary items, but after an hour Neroon left the market place to head back to his rooms; wondering how Marcus was doing, None of his questions had been answered yet; the Ranger had given him no explanation for what had happened. Thinking about Marcus, he realized that the human was like a child; afraid and lost. He would have to handle this very carefully, not wanting to scare Marcus.

Softly opening the door, his eyes immediately scanned the room. Marcus was still asleep in the bed, and while putting down the boots, he wondered why Marcus only answered to the name Angel. Well, there had been their conversations on Babylon 5, but... it still puzzled him.

Marcus stirred and he walked over to the younger man. The slave-collar would definitely leave him with scars. Marcus struggled with the blankets as a bad dream disturbed his peaceful sleep. A scream echoed through the room and he sat down to comfort his charge. "Angel? Wake up, you are having a nightmare."

Angel's eyes flashed open and stared in horror at his master, expecting to see Master Ranan, not the Minbari. Calming down slowly he felt embarrassed for disturbing his master like this. "I'm sorry, master. It won't happen again," he murmured between clenched teeth.

"Yes it will. Do not feel guilty about it, Angel," he replied, trying to make Marcus relax. It worked. The tension slipped from Marcus' shoulders and the young man stretched his body, careful not to pull a muscle.

"Thank you for being so kind, master." He watched as the Minbari tucked him in. For some reason he didn't fear this man.

"Do you think you will be able to go back to sleep? It is the middle of night and until Vir sends the word there is nothing we can do except wait and in your case rest," Neroon said in a comforting tone.

"I don't know master, but I'll try," Angel replied, wanting desperately to please him.

Neroon smiled, seeing Marcus falling asleep again. Walking to the chair near the fire-place, he wondered how Delenn would react upon hearing Marcus had been captured and 'altered '.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour later, Neroon woke from his slumber to find Marcus sitting upright in bed. The Ranger mumbled something in Centauri and was shaking badly. Realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, Neroon re-seated himself on the bed and pulled Marcus close to his chest. After a brief moment of resistance, Marcus surrendered. Marcus was still asleep and not wanting to wake him, Neroon made Marcus lie down again. Too late did he realize that Marcus wasn't going to let go of him so he gave in and lay down behind him, spooning his body against Marcus. The younger man wriggled closer and he wrapped his arms around Marcus. He was surprised to feel how cold Marcus was even though he was covered with several blankets and a coat. I will use my own body heat to warm him. This feels good. 

Neroon wondered how Marcus would react when he woke up in his arms. That is something I can worry about later. His hands tangled in Marcus' hair, trying to remove some of the dried blood and dirt. Thankfully, Marcus had no more nightmares that night and although he lay awake all those hours till morning he enjoyed being this close to Marcus. Finally, he drifted off into sleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warm. He was warm and felt secure, although he wasn't precisely sure why. It was then that he sensed someone lying close to him, pressed into him. Panicking, he slowly turned onto his back and looked at the person asleep behind him. It was his master. Strong arms held him tight and his panic grew. Perhaps if I remain motionless he won't wake up. He completely forgot that at some point his master was bound to open his eyes. Lying absolutely still, he listened to the Minbari's breathing and was surprised to feel his unease disappear. Being honest with himself at last, he had to admit he liked having his master this close. It made him feel cherished and he couldn't remember the last time someone had held him like this. The embrace was protecting but also possessive, making sure he couldn't slip out of it and leave.

Neroon woke some moments later, disturbed by Marcus' movements. Keeping his eyes closed for a little longer, he tried to decide on a course of action. He had no way of knowing how Marcus would react upon realizing he was awake as well. "Angel? It is time to get up." He was surprised at his own soft tone.

Hearing those words, Angel tried hard not to cringe, but now that his master was awake again his old fear returned full-force.

Letting go of Marcus, he struggled to his feet. A moment later, Marcus left the warmth of the bed as well. The younger man looked like he was going to keel over any minute now.

"Master? What do you want me to do?" Awaiting instructions, Angel tried hard to forget how tired he still was and how warm he had been only moments ago in his master's embrace.

"Sit in the chair and try to eat something." Neroon was about to help Marcus get there when a knock on the door stopped him. Casting a quick glance at Marcus, he saw his own worry reflected in those green eyes. "Do as I told you and sit down before you collapse onto the floor," he repeated firmly.

Angel obediently curled up in the chair.

Slowly opening the door, Neroon saw Vir's scared face and pulled him inside.

"Neroon, I need to talk to you. I shouldn't be here, but there's no time to lose."

Alert, Neroon warned the young Centauri. "Be calm, Marcus is inside and easily frightened."

Vir followed Neroon and gasped, seeing the dishevelled Ranger sitting by the fire place.

"Angel?" Neroon said softly. "This is a friend. His name is Vir." Neroon saw panic rise in Marcus' eyes as the younger man realized that a Centauri was in here with them.

Angel felt paralyzed, afraid there was some perverse reason for his master to bring this Centauri here. Unable to move, he stared at the wall.

Turning to face Neroon, Vir instinctively knew what had happened to Marcus and he felt ashamed for being Centauri.

"Angel?" Not getting an answer, Neroon walked toward Marcus, whose eyes were filled with frightful apprehension. He understood. "Vir won't touch you and you do not have to touch him." He was relieved when Marcus' eyes came alive again. "Vir, when will we be able to leave?" As far as he was concerned, they couldn't leave soon enough.

"I'm here to guide you," Vir paused. "Neroon, can you pilot a Centauri flyer?"

"I am a fast learner. Just take us there." Immensely relieved, Neroon beckoned Marcus to get up and join them. Closely observing Marcus' off- balance, hesitant movements as he put on the boots and gloves he'd handed him, Neroon knew he had to hide Marcus from view as much as possible. Draping the warm cloak over Marcus' shoulders he saw the gratitude in his green eyes. "We have to go now, Angel. Whatever happens, I want you to stay close to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. I'll stay close to you."

Impatiently, Vir led them through the streets. They had to stop several times because Marcus repeatedly tripped over his own feet.

"You are slowing us down." Neroon regretted his words at once, seeing the guilty expression on Marcus' face. Not giving Marcus a chance to apologize, he wrapped an arm around the Ranger's waist and supported Marcus. He noticed the spasms coursing through Marcus' body, but wasn't sure what was causing them; pain or shame. Thankfully, they quickly arrived at their destination. While climbing aboard, he thanked Vir for his helpi and closed all hatches and doors.

Utterly drained, Angel watched his master strap him into the chair; he didn't try to understand what was going on; he only knew his master wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Fatigued and confused, he closed his eyes and dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour later, Marcus was still asleep. He observed the younger man carefully, making sure Marcus wasn't tormented by nightmares. After several attempts to contact Lennier or Babylon 5, he had given up for the moment. There was a chance the Centauri were listening in on these frequencies and the last thing he wanted was to attract their attention.

Remembering Vir's frightened look, he couldn't help but admire the young Centauri for his courage. He knew Vir would want to return to Babylon 5 as quickly as possible now that the mission had been completed. In his pockets he carried the data crystals containing the information Delenn required.

His thoughts drifted back to Marcus and he walked over to the sleeping man to reassure himself the Ranger was all right. Deep within his very soul a mad rage struggled to the surface. Ranan was going to pay for this, one way or another, even if he had to deal with the Centauri slave-trader himself.

Marcus stirred and he stepped away. As green eyes revealed themselves to him, he wondered if the man he had fallen in love with was still in there somewhere. He desperately hoped Marcus' memory and personality could be restored. A howling anger directed at Ranan began to build in his mind.

"Master, are you angry with me?" The collar tightened and panic overwhelmed him.

"No, I am not angry with you. Why do you keep asking me that question?" He studied Marcus and suddenly realized that the collar seemed to cut even deeper into the skin of his throat, drawing blood.

"Because the collar reacts to your anger, master. When you're angry, it tightens. When you're mad, it sends off an electric jolt to teach me obedience," he explained in a confused tone. Was it possible that his master hadn't been told these things? He shuddered as his master's fingers curled themselves around the collar. No, I don't want to be touched, please... Too scared to speak the words aloud, hl sensed how gentle fingertips probed the tightness of the metal collar.

"Why did you not tell me earlier? You are bleeding." Neroon forced himself to calm down. He had been asking himself why that telepath had touched his mind; now he had his answer. The collar had been linked to his mind, chaining Marcus to his whims. He had to tightly control his emotions to avoid hurting Marcus any further.

"I assumed you knew, master," Angel murmured, relieved to feel the collar loosen again. It had never been this loose before; somehow he must have pleased his master. "May I ask you a question?" he paused, waiting for permission to continue.

"Of course," Neroon assured him.

"Where are we going? Why are we leaving Centauri space?" He'd wanted to ask these questions ever since their departure.

"It's a long story, Angel." Neroon wanted to tell him about the Rangers and Babylon 5, but was stopped short by the computer warning them. They were being tracked. After making sure Marcus was safely strapped into the chair, he walked back to the pilot seat and studied the two Centauri fighters approaching their flyer. One of the ships was hailing them. Switching to visual, two Centauri soldiers appeared on screen.

"This is Captain Vazar. You're trespassing Centauri law by leaving the planet without permission. I command you to return to Centauri Prime or we'll proceed to eliminate you."

Not interested in talking to them, Neroon terminated the connection. Glancing at Marcus, he saw the younger man's nervousness. "Do not be afraid. I won't allow them to get to you, Marcus." He was too busy working the controls to see the pained look on the younger man's face, hearing that strange name.

Angel remained silent and was almost hurled out of his chair as his master manoeuvred their flyer out of the Centauri's reach for now. His fingers clawed into the fabric of the chair as they opened fire. Neroon managed to outsmart their attackers again, but he realized they were no match for the powerful fighters.

Aware of the fact he only had one chance to escape, Neroon programmed the computer to jump to hyper space. The second they jumped they were hit and he was thrown to the back of the flyer. As his head hit metal Neroon passed out.

Angel saw his master crash into the wall and despair washed through him. His master was hurt and the flyer seemed to be out of control. There was nothing he could do; he didn't know how to pilot a flyer! But I have to try. I can't let my master die. Unstrapping himself from the chair, he collapsed onto the floor as the flyer spun around. There had to be a way to gain control of the ship! Crawling towards the control panels, he stared in confusion at the countless flash-lights. He never realized his hands moved quickly over the panel to regain control over the flyer. Stupefied, he stared at his own hands as he managed to place the flyer on auto pilot.

Hesitantly approaching, he felt scared as his master moaned while regaining consciousness. "Master? Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do?" Wanting to help so badly, he overcame his fear and knelt beside his master. "You have to wake up, master. I don't know how to pilot this flyer."

Neroon opened his eyes and felt blood dripping from his forehead. The agony on Marcus' face urged him to show no weakness. This time he had to be the strong one. "Angel, search for some kind of first-aid kit." Pausing, he watched Marcus hurry to search the cabin. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, he looked at the controls and was amazed to see everything was within normal perimeters. "Did you put the flyer on auto, Angel?" He wiped some blood from his head.

"Yes, I think I did. I'm not sure though," Angel whispered in bewilderment. He had found some bandages and waited for his master to tell him what to do.

Realizing Marcus was waiting for instructions, Neroon took the bandages and cleaned the wound himself after he'd made sure they were back on course for Babylon 5. It would take them 30 more hours at least to get there. Sitting down again, he watched Marcus. The younger man seemed lost, not sure what to do as he stood in the center of the cabin. He was curious to find out what Marcus would do when not given any orders.

"Master? May I sit down again? I feel dizzy."

"Dizzy? " Neroon's concern showed in his voice.

His master was obviously worried for him and for some reason, Angel blushed.

Neroon rose to his feet and looked in to Marcus' eyes. Why hadn't he seen how glazed they were? Walking over to one of the chairs in the back, he adjusted the seat so Marcus would be able to lie down horizontally.

Shivers hovered over Angel's skin as the Minbari beckoned him closer. He had hoped his master wouldn't require his services this soon, but he knew he had to obey.

"Lie down, Angel." Neroon instructed, suddenly aware of the hooded glance which began to cover glazed eyes.

Angel did as he was told and cold permeated his mind. But if the master wanted this... Hesitantly reaching out to touch the Minbari's face, he knew what he had to do.

Revelation finally dawned on Neroon as he recognized the fright in those green eyes. "I know about the 'art' of Marak," he spat the word, obviously disgusted and saw Marcus cringe. "I do not require such services, Angel. I am not going to rape you or touch you against your will," he assured the trembling human who stared at him in bafflement.

"Master, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"You have treated me so kindly, you even respect me although you don't have to. I don't want to displease you," he blurted out.

Leaning over Marcus, he pushed back some dark locks. Marak, the slave is taught how to react according to the wishes of his master during the abuse and how to please him by whether keeping quiet or screaming out his agony, whatever pleases the owner. Neroon stared into empty eyes. Rape is more like it. They dare to call it an art-form! To beat a victim into submission and then force him is revolting. And they subjected you to it, Marcus. I can read it in your eyes; the mirrors of your soul.

"Why do you not try to sleep? I need to stay awake, but there is no reason why you should not rest." Neroon withdrew his hand, feeling Marcus flinch at his touch. Suddenly Marcus reached out for him and curled his fingers around his hand.

"I'm so glad it was you who bought me. I don't think I would be alive now had the buyer been Centauri." He touched his master voluntarily and it felt good.

Neroon nodded. Marcus was probably right. Feeling encouraged, he stroked Marcus' brow, softly massaging his temples. A sigh floated through the cabin.

Had someone told him days ago that he would ever again enjoy being touched he would have called them crazy. Angel surrendered to his master's caress and drifted off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lost in dreamless sleep, Angel felt safe. Neroon saw the contented expression on his face and smiled sadly. The doctors on Babylon 5 would surely be able to help Marcus recover from the ordeal. Trying to get in touch with the space station or Lennier once more, he pondered the behavior Marcus had been displaying ever since finding him. This obedience was truly unsettling and that collar...

Shivers ran down his spine as he remembered that the device reacted to his mood swings. He had never liked the Centauri, but now he began to loathe them. Reminding himself not all of them were evil, he hoped Vir had been able to leave as well. Thanks to him and Londo Mollari he had been able to complete his mission successfully. Still not receiving a response from the station or Lennier, he methodically searched the cabin and found a box which contained several food items. Placing it on the seat of a chair, he sorted them out. Food bars; rather distasteful, but they would keep them alive. Beneath the bars he uncovered 3 bottles filled with water. He didn't expect to find a note as well.

Neroon,

Please take good care of Marcus and be careful not to get angry. The collar will react to it. I asked Londo to get one of the keys that can open such a collar. When you arrive at Babylon 5, he'll be waiting for you. Don't try to remove it yourself. Some collars have been known to kill slaves during its removal by electrocuting them.

Vir.

Slipping the note into one of his pockets, he closed the now empty box. Hearing a groan coming from behind him, he turned to face Marcus. The Ranger was waking up.

Not sure where he was, Angel studied his surroundings. His memory worked slowly and it took him several minutes to realize he was in a flyer. Remembering the rest at last, he searched the room for his master and felt relieved he was close.

"Here, eat this," Neroon said, handing Marcus one of the food bars and a bottle of water. "I know they taste awful, but you need to get your strength back."

Thankful, Angel accepted the food. Peeking at his master, he remembered their earlier discussion about Marak. Too afraid to hope it had been reality and not only a dream, he stuttered as he addressed the Minbari. "Master... were you sincere when you said that... that you don't require... certain services from me?"

"Yes, I was serious," Neroon assured the younger man whose eyes were still glazed, but now also possessed some sparkle.

"Why?" he asked, feeling momentarily bold. Angel lowered his eyes and concentrated on the food bar he had been given. He sensed his master's eyes on him and flinched. He flinched a lot lately and he knew why.

"Why? Because I do not believe in rape," Neroon answered softly.

That got Angel's attention and he felt confident enough to look at his master to ask another question. "Then why did you buy me? If not for... those services, what for?" Was it possible that something much worse lay in store for him and his master was only toying with him?

"I am going to tell you something Angel. And I think it will be hard for you to comprehend so let me finish the whole tale before you ask me any more questions." Neroon sat down on the chair next to Marcus and chose his words very carefully. "Your real name is Marcus Cole. I do not know what happened to make you lose your memory. You are a Ranger, a soldier of light and you are stationed on Babylon 5."

Angel shook his head vehemently. Why was his master telling him lies? "I'm not a Ranger, master. Look at me! I'm a slave." A sudden thought hit him and he didn't dare to look at his master any longer. "Do you want me to act like him? Do I bear any resemblance to this Ranger? If you want to call me Marcus I can learn to answer to that name, but I'll never be him, master," he pleaded, afraid to displease the Minbari.

Neroon's only reaction was a a deep sigh. He had hoped this information would trigger the Ranger's memories, but he now realized that wasn't going to happen. "I should have waited to tell you this until we were back on Babylon 5. Now, it only confuses you," Neroon realized. Looking at the tortured expression in Marcus' green eyes, he got to his feet and walked back to the pilot seat. "Eat the food bar and make sure you drink enough fluids, Angel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus Cole, I wonder why my master told me about him. Angel stared at the Minbari whose hands hovered over the control panels. He had a hard time believing his luck. First, he had been bought by this kind master and then he had been told that he would be treated with respect. If Master Ranan knew, he would be furious.

He remembered Master Ranan's harsh words, telling him that everyone would treat him like a worthless object. Perhaps that's only true of Centauri. He didn't know that much about Minbari, but had already decided he liked them a lot better than Centauri. To be treated this respectfully was something he never expected; as a slave he wasn't entitled to any consideration. Ever since his master had mentioned Marcus Cole, this Ranger, the Minbari had been strangely quiet. Feeling how loose the collar was, he knew his master wasn't angry with him. Was his master sad? Silently rising from his chair he tiptoed over to the Minbari. "Master? You're so quiet," he ventured to remark, hesitant to study his features.

Neroon looked up and saw the feverish expression in Marcus' green eyes. Was it due to an infected wound or caused by a troubled mind? Marcus swayed slightly on his feet and he quickly beckoned the younger man to sit down again.

Enthralled, Angel sat down. Looking into those marvellous eyes he knew he could grow to love the Minbari.

"My mind is troubled, Angel," Neroon admitted, wanting to stroke the soft hair, but stopping those thoughts at once.

"About this Ranger you mentioned?" Angel hoped he wasn't being too forward.

"Yes, he is very important to me," Neroon confessed. The strangest feelings were running through him as he talked to Angel, a slave who no longer remembered he was a Ranger. After all he has been through he remains unchanged in his compassion.

"Why don't you tell me more about him? It might lift your spirits," Angel suggested, so eager to ease his master's evident discomfort. "It seems like you're really fond of him, master." Angel was surprised at his boldness, making such a statement.

"Yes, I am," Neroon admitted. A weak smile appeared on his face.

"Master, do you love him?" Angel wished he could take back those impertinent words, but it was too late. Any moment now the Minbari would become angry with him. He had no business asking questions about his master's private affairs.

"Yes, I love him Angel." Whispering those words was his final commitment to Marcus. He had never made this admission before.

Swallowing hard, Angel discovered a gleam of jealous feelings coursing through him and he immediately berated himself for having them. He was a slave; he shouldn't grow attached to this master who was certainly going to sell him once they had arrived at the station he had mentioned. "Then he's a very fortunate man to have won your love, master." Avoiding the Minbari's eyes, he looked at the bruises on his hands and remembered how carefully his master had washed the blood and dirt off his skin.

"You are jealous of yourself, Angel," Neroon stated, earning the most desperate look he had ever seen. "I do not want to talk about this any more. There are other things you need to know before we arrive at Babylon 5. I want you to memorize the names I am going to give you," Neroon said, stepping away from the feelings he had revealed to the younger man..

"I'm sorry master, but I find it very hard to memorize things," Angel mumbled in a guilty tone. "There are... holes, gaps in my mind."

"I know. You do realize that your memory is not intact, Angel?"

"Not intact? I suppose so." Pushing himself deeper into the chair, Angel pulled up his legs and braced them against his seat, wrapping his arms around them. Resting his chin on his knees he waited for his master to tell him more.

"Well, try to memorize them, Angel. I won't get angry with you should you forget them." Speaking in a calming tone, he noticed how the tension left Marcus' body.

Nodding, Angel finally dared to look his master in the eyes.

"We are heading for Babylon 5, a space station near Epsilon 3. John Sheridan is the station's Captain. His second in command is Susan Ivanova." Neroon was forced to pause as Marcus interrupted him.

"A woman? Master Ranan told me they..." Confused, Angel left his remark unfinished.

"It is perfectly normal for females to rise to that position, Angel. Now let me continue... Ah, yes, I better not forget to mention Mr. Garibaldi to you. He is Chief of security and I am sure he will have a lot of questions for you, Angel," Neroon had to stop once more as he saw the scared look on the other man's face.

"Questions, master? Is he going to interrogate me?"

"No, he won't interrogate you. No one is going to question you, I promise." Assuring Marcus he would protect him made quite a difference, he noticed.

Angel leaned back again and hid his face behind his hair, but the fear was diminishing due to the master's reassurance

"There are also other Minbari like me. Delenn will want to talk to you and you will also meet her aide, Lennier." Racking his brain to see if he had left out anyone, he stumbled on to one morel name he knew was going to scare Angel. "There will also be a Centauri waiting for us," he started and fear returned to the green eyes. "He is a friend, like Vir. You do remember Vir, do you not?"

Slowly nodding his head, Angel tried his best to memorize all this information, but knew he had already forgotten half of it.

"This Centauri's name is Londo. We will need his help to remove that slave-collar you are wearing," Neroon added, certain to get a reaction out of Marcus by making that remark.

"Remove the collar? Master, are you serious or merely toying with me?" Angel knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

"I am serious, Angel." Neroon realized he had to do something to distract the younger man for the remaining hours of their journey or Marcus would stress himself out. Reaching a decision, he uncovered his pike and placed it in Marcus' hands.

"What's this?" Angel looked at the unknown object.

"It is a puzzle. I want you to figure out how to extend it. But whatever you do, do not point it at yourself," Neroon warned him, seeing the curious sparkle in Angel's green eyes.

"A puzzle?" Running his fingers over the short metal tube, he wondered how to open it. Remembering his master's warning to direct it away from him, he continued to study the metal tube.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It worried Neroon that it took Marcus more than 2 hours to figure out how to extend the pike. Hearing the familiar sound at last, he turned around and saw a strange mixture of surprise and curiosity on Marcus' face.

"Master? I solved your riddle," Pride echoed through his voice and Angel smiled at the Minbari. He never thought he would have been able to do this. "You told me to open it, but you never mentioned its purpose to me. Master?" Still smiling at the Minbari, he examined the metal object.

"It is a Minbari fighting pike; a weapon," Neroon explained, but wasn't prepared to see the sudden expression of trespassing in Marcus' eyes. "What is wrong, Angel?" It saddened him to see Marcus' smile fade.

"Slaves are forbidden to touch a weapon, master," Angel replied in shocked tone. Getting up from his chair he reverently placed the pike onto the floor.

"I am sorry. I did not know that." Mentally cursing himself, he realized he had upset Marcus.

"You don't need to apologize to me, master," Angel said in sad tone. "I'm only your slave."

Shaking his head, Neroon felt his anger return and smothered the spark before it turned into a raging fire. Studying the readings once more, he reckoned they would arrive at Babylon 5 in eight more hours. He had to think of a way to contact Delenn or Lennier without Marcus listening to that conversation. Trying hard to find a solution for his problem, he looked at the human curled up in the chair next to him. Marcus' eyes were once again shutting down from fatigue and he knew what to do. For once he was going to act like the master Marcus thought he was. "Angel, I want you to go into the back of the cabin and lie down. I want you to sleep, or if sleep eludes you to rest. The next eight hours you will remain there."

A bit unsteady on his feet, Angel walked into the back. This was the first time his master truly exercised his right as an owner and strangely enough he didn't mind. He had been thinking about getting some sleep himself, but had been hesitant to do so without explicit permission. Feeling groggy, he stared at his right hand which wasn't just trembling; it was shaking badly. Something was wrong, but he didn't dare to call out to his master who obviously wanted to be alone. Placing his hand on the bed-like chair, about to roll himself onto it, his fingers slipped from their resting place. Caught off-balance, he realized too late that his entire body was shaking violently. Not able to repress a soft scream of panic, he collapsed onto the floor.

Hearing the muffled sounds, Neroon looked behind him and saw Marcus faint. He only needed a few seconds to make his way over there and quickly gathered Marcus in his arms. "Angel? What happened?" Marcus was still conscious, but the glazed look in his eyes had deepened.

"Psi Cop... in my head," Angel stuttered, clinging to his master for safety.

"Psi Cop?" Suddenly certain things began to make sense; had someone captured Marcus, interrogated him and after they had finished with him, left the Ranger for dead on Centauri Prime? "Let me help you lie down. I will stay with you if you want me to," Neroon said soothingly, helping him to lie down on the adjusted chair. "Do you often have these attacks of vertigo?"

"No, not often, " Angel replied truthfully. Now that he was off his feet, he told himself to relax. His master would take care of him, he hoped.

"I will have a look at that first-aid kit and see if there is something inside to fight the vertigo." Neroon was about to turn around when he looked Marcus in the eyes. "Tell me honestly, Angel, are you in any pain?"

Angel wavered, not certain what he saw in those dark eyes. "Yes, my stomach hurts," he admitted at last.

"Any headaches?" Neroon continued, not yet satisfied.

"Can't remember a time when I was free of them," Angel muttered. "I can't remember... My mind is blank, and my head hurts from trying to figure out why I can't remember..."

Bringing the first-aid kit with him, Neroon searched its contents and found a mild sedative which could also be used as a painkiller. In silence, he thanked Vir for placing the food and Med Kit in the flyer. Opting for the mild sedative in the end, he followed the instructions on the label and dissolved two tablets into a glass of water. "Drink this, slowly and do not be afraid if you get even more tired. There is some sort of sleeping medication in it." Seeing the trust in Marcus' eyes, he felt uneasy and wondered what would be left of their friendship after Marcus regained his memories. It had been such folly to reveal his feelings for Marcus like this, even if the human didn't know who he really was.

Accepting the glass, Angel emptied it slowly. The slave trusted his master and although he might end up emotionally hurt when sold, hel was determined to savour every moment he could spend with this kind Minbari. His master's soothing presence made him forget all the horrible things which had happened while being with Master Ranan. Bit by bit, his eyes began to close; the medication was taking affect. Allowing himself to slip away into the calm darkness, he smiled as his master stroked his hair. Hel was surprised to find that the touch didn't bother him; he even welcomed it.

Watching him fall asleep, Neroon slipped out of his cloak and covered Marcus with it. He had to find a way to contact Babylon 5 or Lennier. If only he had moved quicker, had seen Marcus earlier, they might have made it to the rendezvous. Neroon returned to his seat and sent one more call on a secured channel; encrypted. Against all hope, he finally received a message from White Star One.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Initially, Lennier didn't believe the Ranger who informed him of an incoming encrypted message originating from a small Centauri flyer. Only one person knew of this frequency; Neroon. Telling the Ranger to put the message through, he was stunned to see Neroon's face on screen. "Neroon? Is it really you? When you did not make it to the rendezvous I assumed... "

"I hate to disappoint you, Lennier. But I'm still alive," Neroon said in a dead pan voice.

Not sure how to react to that comment, Lennier told the Rangers to allow the Centauri flyer to dock. Addressing Neroon once more, he saw a worried expression on the warrior's face. "I will inform Delenn at once that you have arrived. She was concerned to hear you did not appear at the agreed time."

"Lennier, do not contact Delenn yet. There is something else I need to tell you first.

"I need to tell you something also, Neroon. I am afraid it is bad news." Lennier took a deep breath. "Marcus died during a mission. He was killed on Centauri Prime three weeks ago." Closely watching the warrior's face, he was flabbergasted to see Neroon smile.

"Then I may actually have a very pleasant surprise for you," Neroon said thoughtfully and terminated the connection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angel? You have got to wake up now. We are going to leave this flyer." Neroon gently pulled Marcus to his feet. In retrospect, he wished he hadn't given Marcus that sedative.

Trying hard to wake up, Angel felt how he was being hauled to his feet. Through his hazy mind he heard his master's voice and wondered why they had to leave the flyer. Doing his best to comply to his master's wishes, he managed to open his eyes. Feeling those strong arms around him didn't scare him any longer. Instead, he felt safe and protected. The master wouldn't hurt him. The headache was gone, but felt awfully wobbly on his legs. Had it not been for his master's support he would never have made it out of the flyer.

Raising his eyes, he saw several Minbari approach them, all wearing robes or some dark coloured uniforms. Just don't let there be any Centauri, please.

Lennier crooked his head to get a clearer view of the two men approaching him. So Neroon wasn't alone; was that the surprise he had mentioned? Whispering to his companions to stand back, he proceeded to walk towards Neroon.

"Lennier," Neroon said softly, "I think we should take him to the sleeping quarters."

The young Minbari was now close enough to see the face which the long dark hair had obscured. He froze in his tracks, staring at the green eyes shimmering through the dark locks and was incapable of speech for several moments. It couldn't be Marcus!

"Yes, it is Marcus, but he is suffering from memory loss. He only answers to the name Angel," Neroon informed Lennier, who was staring at them.

"It cannot be him," Lennier whispered. "I attended the memorial service, saw how his coffin was ejected into space." In one moment of perfect clarity, he realized the terrible mistake they had made upon assuming that the man wearing the Ranger's uniform had been Marcus Cole. "His face had been burned by PPG blasts. There was no reason to assume it was not Marcus," he explained and wondered just who it had been they had found. Shock was replaced by relief and he felt the need to touch Marcus to convince himself it truly was his trusted friend standing opposite him.

Terrified of being touched, Angel stared at the hand that was quickly coming closer. He jerked back and almost stumbled. His master tightened his hold and pulled him back.

Lennier felt embarrassed as he realized that he had evidently scared his friend and took one step back.

Angel sighed as the Minbari put some distance between them. Feeling embarrassed as well, he looked at the young Minbari. A kind face stared back at him. Seeing those eyes he felt reassured. There was no evil in them. Shuddering, he remembered Master Ranan's eyes and forced himself to push that memory back into a corner of his mind. The sedative was still affecting him and his eyes closed again.

"You better not touch him, he... was mistreated, " Neroon said softly, after realizing he shouldn't mention the abuse in Marcus' presence. Noticing the shocked look on Lennier's face, he knew how the young Minbari must feel.

"Is that a slave-collar?" Lennier ventured to ask.

"Yes, Vir advised me not to remove it myself, but to wait until Londo brings the matching key," he explained. "Vir also told me that some collars explode when tampered with." Fumbling in his pockets, he handed Lennier the note and began to walk towards the exit, eager to get Marcus to lie down and sleep off the affects of the sedative.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lennier bowed reverently as Delenn's face appeared on the small screen in the briefing room, located next to the bridge. "Delenn," he said and saw the sad expression in her eyes.

"Lennier, I did not expect to hear from you at this moment. Has something out of the ordinary occurred?"

"Yes, something has happened indeed," Neroon stated, walking into range so Delenn would be able to see him. Her face brightened, and a smile actually appeared.

"Neroon! We thought you were dead! This is truly good news. Lennier, I am glad you informed me," Delenn exclaimed upon seeing the warrior. It had been hard for her to deal with Marcus' death and Neroon's disappearance. Suddenly she grew sad again, remembering the bad news she had to tell Neroon.

"Delenn, there is more news," Lennier said in a hesitant tone.

"Yes?" Delenn waited for him to continue.

"I think it would be best if Neroon told you." Lennier looked to the warrior.

Neroon nodded; he would inform Delenn. Now that he had learned about Marcus' mission to safeguard Bester while on his way to Centauri Prime, he realized why Marcus was this messed up. When Lennier had told him about the capture and torture at the hands of Caim and his Shadow -creature, he had remained silent. Forcing himself to mentally return to their present conversation, he looked Delenn in the eyes. "Marcus is still alive."

"Neroon, I am so sorry, but we found his body. He is dead," Delenn answered compassionately. She had long realized the warrior's attraction to Marcus, but denial wasn't going to do Neroon any good.

"Delenn, Marcus is alive," Neroon repeated. "He was not killed on Centauri Prime. I do not know who it was you found, but it was not Marcus."

"It is true," Lennier interrupted. "I have seen Marcus with my own eyes, but he..." Lennier fell silent, unable to explain further.

Delenn stared at the two Minbari. They were serious! Was it possible that Marcus hadn't died on Centauri Prime? She didn't dare to hope, but when she looked into Lennier's eyes she began to believe.

"He lost his memory," Neroonr explained. "A slave trader got his hands on Marcus and... did a lot of damage." Neroon told himself to stay calm, otherwise the collar would tighten again. "Marcus is convinced he is a slave. His mind has been tampered with. We will need a telepath to restore his memories."

"Bester has already left, but I will send him a message to return as quickly as possible," Delenn promised. She was certain the Psi Cop would return to help them. In Bester's eyes she had read true concern for the Ranger.

Recognizing the name, Neroon looked at Lennier. "The Psi Cop Marcus was supposed to protect?"

Lennier nodded slowly, relieved that everything might turn out so well.

"How much longer before you will reach Babylon 5, Lennier?" Delenn asked, eager to start preparations and to tell John the good news. Susan and Michael would also be thrilled to learn Marcus was still alive.

"Our estimated time of arrival is 2200 hundred hours," Lennier answered after checking their progress.

"Delenn," Neroon said gravely, "do not expect too much. The man we knew does not exist any more. We can only hope this Bester will be able to help him," he tempered her obvious enthusiasm.

"Neroon, I thought he was dead..." Delenn offered as an explanation.

"I know," Neroon whispered, and then continued in louder tone. "Keep our arrival low profile. He is in no condition to be greeted by a crowd. I suggest you also bring along a physician."

"I will alert Doctor Franklin at once." Casting one more thankful look at both men, she terminated the connection and went to seek out Sheridan.

"Lennier, I am going to check on Marcus," Neroon said, a touch of fatigue in his voice.

"May I join you? I will keep my distance. The last thing I want is to scare him again."

Considering this request, Neroon eventually gave in. Marcus needed to get used to other people being around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel had woken some minutes ago and was now trying to get off the rigged platform. The fact that he had been resting this much lately was a luxury he knew wouldn't last. The master had bought him for a purpose, whatever that might be. Studying his surroundings as well as the sedative allowed him to, he tried to decipher the alien writing on the wall. It was no language he was able to read. He only knew Standard and some Centauri.

Slowly walking towards another platform, he suddenly realized that the other Minbari, Lennier, had also addressed him as Marcus. This confused him. Had his master been honest when telling him he was a Ranger? No, I better not think about it. I will be who ever the master tells me to be. He returned to his platform and sat down. It was pleasantly warm in here, not as cold as the southern hemisphere of Centauri Prime.

Suddenly, the door opened and he couldn't help being afraid; these alien surroundings made him feel uncomfortable. Relieved, he watched his master approach. Lennier was one step behind the Minbari.

"Did you get any sleep, Angel?" Neroon inquired, aware of the haunted look in Marcus' eyes.

"Yes, master," Angel answered truthfully, feeling Lennier's eyes scan him.

"Good. You need to rest. We will arrive at Babylon 5 in one standard hour," Neroon informed him.

"Is there something you require... Angel?" Lennier asked the Ranger, who quickly stared at his master, not sure he was allowed to answer that question.

"Tell him, Angel. Lennier is a friend; a good friend."

Lennier avoided looking at Neroon, hearing that remark. It pained him to see Marcus this confused. He had been upset at first as he'd noticed that Marcus called Neroon master, but now he realized that Neroon hadn't abused the power he held over Marcus. Respectfully, Lennier looked at Neroon and bowed his head; showing his gratitude.

Angel didn't notice the silent exchange between the two Minbari. Well, his master had told him to speak up. "I'm hungry master," he admitted and was rewarded with a nod and a smile from Lennier.

"I will arrange for a meal. Please excuse me." Lennier hurried out of the room, feeling like he was about to choke. As he had looked into Marcus' eyes, a stranger had stared back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John Sheridan wondered why Delenn had summoned them to the War Room. Looking at his second in command and friend, he realized Susan Ivanova was mourning Marcus' death in her own way. The Ranger's sudden demise had shaken her more than she wanted to admit and she still flatly refused to discuss his death with anyone. He wanted to help her so badly, but she wouldn't let anyone in.

Sheridan's gaze came to rest upon Michael's face. The Captain had been most upset to learn that Garibaldi had been frequently seen in the bars in Down Below ordering Tequila, but thankfully not drinking it. Michael's peculiar behavior had started after Marcus' memorial service three weeks ago. He had been relieved to learn that Franklin had made sure the Chief didn't sip from the alcohol by keeping Garibaldi company and by talking to him.

Studying Delenn, he saw an awkward smile on her face which made him feel uncomfortable. It was so evident all of them were still struggling with Cole's unexpected death and for Delenn to laugh seemed hardly appropriate.

"I have good news, my friends," Delenn started in an excited tone she couldn't hide. "I have spoken to Neroon." She had informed them several days ago that the warrior had gone missing during a mission on Centauri Prime. The Command Staff had been amazed to learn that Neroon had been secretly working for the Rangers.

"I thought he died on that mission," Michael interjected, not really interested. Although he had seen the warrior act differently during Marcus' recovery, he still didn't trust Neroon.

"It seems he was only delayed," Delenn answered firmly, not wanting to be distracted and wondering how they were going to react to her next remark. "Neroon was late because he bought a slave on Centauri Prime." She knew it wasn't the polite thing to do,--to mislead them--, but she simply didn't know how to break the news to them that Marcus was alive against all odds. The truth was she hardly believed it herself. If it hadn't been for Lennier's assurance that it really was Marcus, she would have doubted Neroon's words.

"Neroon bought a slave?" Stephen repeated, uncertain why the Minbari would do such a thing.

Michael looked at Franklin; it seemed like Neroon had only been pretending to have changed. The Chief kept quiet though. The tension in this room was making him uncomfortable. Looking at Ivanova, he realized she hadn't slept in days. Dark circles had appeared underneath her eyes; her empty stare worried him. He knew she thought of herself as some sort of jinx and that she blamed herself for Marcus' death, although there was no reason to do so. Her look reminded him of the moment she had found out Talia was a spy. Delenn's voice shook him from his dark mood.

"He found Marcus, alive!" A shattering silence descended onto the War Room as she spoke those words. Delenn's smile broadened, full of happiness.

Susan was the first to react. "Delenn, he's dead," she whispered in broken tone, obviously upset. "Why are you doing this?" The Commander stared at her hands. Only since his memorial service she'd realized that the annoying Ranger was dead; truly gone. Susan wished she could go back in time and keep him from accepting that stupid mission to protect Bester. No longer would he tease her, harass her, surprise her with bacon and eggs. Ivanova had enjoyed their verbal sparring very much, even if it hadn't show. Missing him already, she remembered their last conversation and couldn't help smiling. Marcus had been so immensely happy and relieved after she had advised him to give Neroon a chance.

"I am serious, Commander. Lennier assured me it is Marcus," Delenn said more firmly, adding authority to her statement. All of a sudden she saw them stare at her, none of them believing a single word she'd said.

Slowly, Stephen allowed himself to hope Delenn's words were true. Sitting on the edge of his seat, he waited for more information.

Garibaldi finally processed Delenn's words. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. It did sound like a stunt only Marcus could pull off. Although he had often felt the desire to shove Cole out of an airlock or space him for never shutting up, he had been distressed to discover just how much Marcus' death had shaken him in the end. "Seems our Ranger pulled through again," he quipped in the end, breaking the awkward silence hanging over the room. He had never realized that Marcus had become a part of their little family.

Sheridan sighed. Why did Delenn always keep these things secret? He had blamed himself, hearing of the Ranger's death. After all, he had been the one who had urged Marcus to accept the mission.

Ivanova peeked at their faces and saw Garibaldi grin; the others were smiling weakly. What if it was true and death had spit the Ranger out again? Too annoying to digest! It seemed like some fairy tale come true; problem was she didn't believe in them.

"But there is problem." Delenn saw their smiles fade into expressions of concern.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Susan stated in a tired voice. She had hardly slept since Marcus' death and vodka had been her only companion during those dreadful hours of the wolf, which now also had cubs. It was hard to believe Delenn; she didn't dare to hope. Glancing at Delenn, she saw faith and hope in the Minbari's eyes.

"We all know that Mr. Garibaldi organized the attack on Caim's layer to free them and Mr. Bester told us that Caim interrogated Marcus... brutally, so when we came upon a man wearing a Ranger uniform we assumed it was Marcus. We were wrong. Apparently, Marcus fell into the hands of the same Centauri who tried to abduct him after he had challenged Neroon to Denn'Sha," Delenn informed them.

"Hold on," Michael interrupted. "Who was that guy wearing Marcus' uniform? After all, he got one hell of a memorial service!" Garibaldi caught Susan's desperate grin and knew he had managed to lift their spirits just a little. "Not to mention all the changes I'll have to make to the security log..."

"We will probably never know, Mr. Garibaldi," Delenn answered, a bit annoyed at the interruption."During Caim's interrogation Marcus' memory must have been destroyed. He has no recollection of being a Ranger. Neither does he remember his name. Marcus is convinced he is a slave and although Neroon has tried to tell him he is not, Marcus refuses to believe him." Delenn stopped, looking at their faces, trying to gauge their reactions. "The Centauri..." She couldn't continue, embarrassed to have let this happen, for not having interfered. She should have send a Ranger to Centauri Prime to make sure Marcus had really died that night. Guilt clouded her eyes as she gathered her courage to finish her story. "The Centauri abused and mistreated Marcus. Neroon told me he acts like a frightened child, especially afraid of being touched. That is why we will need your help, Doctor Franklin."

"I understand." Stephen wondered in what kind of emotional state Marcus would be upon arriving at the station. "I'll be careful. I suggest we give him some time to adjust to this new situation. No visitors for some time; they would only scare him."

"Agreed," Delenn replied. "There is one more thing we need to discuss."

Ivanova somehow knew what that subject was going to be. "You're talking about Bester, aren't you? Damn, I don't want that sneaky bastard on my station! Look what he did to Marcus during that mission!"

"Commander, I know this must be hard on you," Delenn answered calmly, "but he is probably the only one who can undo the damage Caim did." Sighing, Delenn tried to catch the Commander's gaze. "Please understand, Susan. I have no other choice. After receiving Neroon's message I called Mr. Bester back to the station. He agreed to help Marcus."

Ivanova glared at Sheridan, silently asking him why he hadn't stopped Delenn from doing so.

The Ambassador caught that glare and reacted to it. "This is the first time the Captain has learned of any of this, Commander," she stated resolutely. "He had no idea what was going on."

"Dammit Delenn! I'm glad Marcus is alive, but to allow Bester into his mind!"

"Susan," Garibaldi leaned in closer and whispered into her ear."I'm not thrilled about that idea either, but we need to do what's best for Marcus."

Knowing the Chief was probably right, Susan calmed down; a stubborn, defiant expression remained on her face though. "I still don't like it."

They were distracted when Londo Mollari hesitantly entered the room. It was obvious the Centauri didn't feel comfortable intruding like this. Remembering the message Vir had sent him only too well, Londo had done the best he could to find a key that could unlock the Ranger's collar.

"Londo." John Sheridan rose to his feet, not expecting him.

"Captain," Londo said, seeing the remnants of disgust in their eyes. He knew it wasn't really directed at him, but at Ranan. Still, he felt ashamed for his people. "Vir told me what happened to Marcus Cole. I asked my contact to acquire the key so we can remove the slave-collar as quickly as possible. I expect the key to arrive any moment now. I will contact you the moment it's handed over to me." Londo wondered about their questioningly looks.

"Slave-collar? What collar?" Garibaldi asked in a muffled tone. What the hell was Londo talking about? He saw a similar dumbfounded expression on Susan and Stephen's face.

"You don't know?" Londo felt even more distressed now that he had to explain this to them. "Marcus is wearing a slave-collar, a rather advanced one actually. It reacts to his master's emotions. Is it true that the warrior Neroon is his master?"

"Yes, " Delenn replied softly. Lennier and Neroon hadn't told her this part.

"Let me explain this to you," Londo started. "If Neroon gets angry, no matter what the reason might be, the collar will tighten around Marcus' throat and will send off electric jolts which will hurt Cole tremendously. The collar can suffocate him; kill him. It's extremely important Neroon keeps in control of his emotions at all times."

A fist was slammed into the table and Susan rose to her feet. "You can't be serious, Londo!"

"Commander, I assure you I am," Londo said calmly. "That's why we need to remove that collar as quickly as possible. Up until that moment we'll have to be careful not to anger the Minbari warrior."

Michael growled. "I better stay out of Neroon's way then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delenn, Sheridan and Stephen were waiting for Neroon's shuttle to dock. Lennier had told her that he had to stay onboard for another hour and would join them later.

"John? I am scared," Delenn admitted in hushed tone.

"Why? It's only Marcus," the Captain replied, looking at the woman he loved so much.

"That is it, John. He is not Marcus any longer! Neroon told me about his behavior. According to him Marcus is like a child, a very frightened one... and I am to blame."

"Delenn," Stephen interjected. "Marcus knew the dangers involved. No one knew what was going to happen. At least he's still alive."

"I know you are right, but..."

"No buts, Delenn." He pointed at the opening doors. "Look, here they come."

Delenn centered herself and tried to catch a glimpse as the two men slowly made their way through the corridor.

"Neroon isn't wearing his uniform?" Stephen mumbled.

"No, as he is no longer a member of the clan of the Star Riders, he is officially no longer a warrior and not entitled to wear one," Delenn explained, looking at the dark clothes Neroon was wearing. Shifting her glance to the man walking at his side, she shivered and reached for John's support, who promptly wrapped an arm around her. "Oh Valen, what have I done?" Taking in Marcus' appearance, Delenn grew quiet. The Ranger's glazed eyes were big and focused on the floor. The dark hair was still covered with blood and hid a large part of his pale face. "John? "

Sheridan took a deep breath upon seeing the Ranger. Marcus looked worse than he'd expected. This man had been to hell and back; it showed in his eyes.

Geez, and I thought he looked bad after Neroon beat him up. Stephen did his best not to reach for the scanner he had brought with him for a first check. Seeing Marcus, he knew he had to take this very slowly. What did they do to him? His gaze was drawn to the metal collar Marcus was wearing, partly covered with blood. Trembling, he remembered it reacted to Neroon's anger.

Angel scanned the docking area with half-closed eyes. Somehow, he already felt comfortable here, probably had something to do with being so far away from Centauri Prime. Trying hard not to think of Master Ranan, he concentrated on the three people standing at the end of the corridor.

"Now remember, Angel, these people are friends. They are here to help you," Neroon reminded him softly.

Nodding his head, Angel was able to make out a strange-looking woman who appeared to be waiting for them as well. She had a bonecrest like his master but also long, beautiful hair. "Master, who's she?"

"That is Delenn. The man next to her is John Sheridan, Captain; the man on the right is Doctor Franklin," Neroon explained patiently.

"Why are they here?" Angel was taken aback when the woman smiled at him.

"They want to welcome you." Uncertain what to tell Marcus, Neroon opted for something non-confrontational.

"Neroon, welcome back, " Delenn said in a friendly tone, then focused her attention on the Ranger walking close to him. Too close, Marcus is scared. Remembering Neroon's instructions, she didn't try to touch Marcus.

"Entil'Zha." Neroon bowed slightly and nodded toward the other two men. "This is Angel. He needs our help." Neroon caught the astonishment on their faces as Marcus tried to hide behind his broad back. Turning slightly, he looked at Marcus and smiled. "There's no reason to be afraid, Angel." Pulling Marcus back to his side, he saw the aggravation on Marcus' face. Thankfully, Delenn broke the awkward silence.

"Welcome to Babylon 5, Angel." Her voice wavered, speaking his name.

"Yeah, it's good to have you back," Sheridan remarked, then kicked himself mentally as he realized he had said the wrong thing.

"Back?" Angel mumbled, looking at his master for an explanation. These people seemed kind and he especially liked Delenn who was so polite and friendly. Not getting any reply from his master, he looked at the last man who had kept silent till now. He remembered his master telling him it was a doctor.

Stephen didn't know what he felt when he looked into Marcus' clouded eyes. Neroon had been right; there was no trace of recognition. However, he did notice how glazed Marcus' eyes were and decided not to waste any more time. "I'm Stephen," he introduced himself and refrained from extending his hand at the last moment, seeing the scared look on Marcus' face. "Neroon, I think we should take him to Medlab now."

"Agreed, " the warrior said firmly and was surprised to feel Marcus' hand hesitantly slip around his arm. He literally smelled the fear clinging to Marcus.

"You aren't going to leave me alone with them, please?" Desperately trying to catch his master's gaze, Angel kept one eye on the strangers close to him. Afraid to think of what this doctor might do to him, he reached for the one person he had begun to trust. The thought of being without his master scared him. The Minbari had become his only refuge. "Please, master?"

Sheridan exchanged a glance with Delenn, stunned to see Marcus this afraid. He had never known the Ranger to show his fear, then remembered something Delenn had told him; that the man they had come to know this last year no longer existed. Suddenly, he realized something else as well; Marcus was convinced he was a slave. His entire body language spoke of fear and a desperate need to please Neroon; his master. Infuriated by Caim's and Ranan's manipulations, he was determined to do anything he could to help Marcus recover. That mission had been sheer madness from the first moment it had been conceived. He should never have given into it!

Delenn was having similar thoughts. To part Marcus now from Neroon would be cruel. It was obvious Marcus was clinging to Neroon for support and strength. Somehow she wasn't surprised to find that Neroon had managed to win Marcus' trust; the warrior had changed greatly. His debriefing would have to wait. "Why do you not accompany Angel to Medlab, Neroon? We can talk later."

"Thank you Delenn." Looking at Stephen, Neroon said," Doctor, lead the way. I think Angel needs to lie down."

Stephen nodded, eager to start examining his friend. He didn't like the way Marcus looked or acted.

Realizing he was leaning heavily on his master, Angel tried to loosen the hold he had on the Minbari, only to stumble once more over his feet as the dizziness returned. Again, it was his master who caught and steadied him.

"Do not let go of me, Angel," Neroon warned him, feeling the sudden unease in Marcus' body. "You can lean on me as long as you need to. I do not want you to fall and hurt yourself. Just concentrate on taking one step at a time."

"But master, you're practically carrying me," Angel protested, but not letting go of the Minbari for one moment, cherishing his closeness. Feeling the doctor's gaze on him, he was relieved his master would stay close. He hated physicians. One time after Master Ranan had been too rough with him, the Centauri had been forced to call in a physician, but the man had hurt him the moment Master Ranan had left his cell. His memories were blurry and he only remembered some sharp pain which had moved through him. His injuries had remained untreated and Master Ranan hadn't paid any attention to his plea for a painkiller. Eventually he had given up. Looking at this human doctor, he felt afraid.

Stephen wasn't really surprised to see fear on Marcus' face. A feeling of anger came over him and he suddenly realized how Neroon had to feel. At that moment he admired the warrior for keeping in control as the Minbari did. Observing Neroon's tenderness when talking to or touching the ranger told him that Neroon had treated Marcus with respect. Susan had told him about the attraction Neroon felt towards Marcus and he saw that feeling reflected in the Minbari's eyes and gestures. It was obvious Marcus trusted Neroon. He realized the Ranger wouldn't trust him though, was probably even scared of him.

"Neroon? What's his condition? Did you notice anything in particular?" Stephen asked while taking them to Medlab Three. Michael had made sure the corridors would be empty so they wouldn't encounter anyone on their way to Medlab. Only now did he realize what a good idea that had been. He had expected Marcus to be disorientated, but he had to admit that Marcus was in a much worse condition than he'd originally thought possible. His eyes rested once more on the slave-collar which seemed way too tight. He could hardly imagine the iron discipline Neroon had to possess in order to control his rage.

"Vertigo, exhaustion, major headaches, I think," Neroon replied, and smiled upon seeing Stephen's baffled look. Shrugging his shoulders, he settled for grinning at the doctor.

"All right, Angel. I'm going to do a full check on you. Can you tell me how you feel and where you hurt? " Stephen said, beckoning Neroon to make Marcus lie down on the exam bed.

"Angel, lie down and answer Doctor Franklin's questions truthfully," Neroon admonished Marcus, aware of the younger man's reluctance.

Realizing the doctor was waiting for an answer, Angel didn't know what to say. He couldn't answer those questions in the presence of his master... Answering those questions meant telling them what had happened to him. As his master gently pushed him down onto the exam bed, a sting of pain moved through his stomach.

"You can tell him," Neroon tried again. "Stephen's an excellent physician and knows how to treat your injuries." He warrior could tell something was troubling Marcus.

"Neroon?" Stephen wondered why Marcus was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Let me try," Neroon said, studying Marcus, who was trembling. "Angel, did a doctor hurt you?" He was getting better at reading Marcus' emotions and the twists of his mind.

Franklin stared at Neroon, hearing that question; what kind of doctor would hurt a patient? But he saw Neroon had hit bull's eye. Marcus cringed and averted his eyes. Damn, now it'll be even more difficult to get his cooperation and to win his trust! He was mad at the physician who had done this to Marcus.

Angel nodded once and wanted nothing more than to be left alone. This doctor might want to help him, but he no longer trusted anyone, except for his master. Turning onto his left side, he hid his face behind his hands and pulled up his legs; curling himself into a ball. His master was talking to him, but he didn't want to listen, almost yearning for the pain the collar would give him for disobeying his master by ignoring him. Perhaps it would have been best if he had died on Centauri Prime. His master was making him face his past and he loathed the man he was.

The two men stared at each other as Marcus tried to mentally isolate himself.

"Perhaps it would be best to sedate him during the examination," Stephen told Neroon. "There's little I can do when he refuses to cooperate."

"Give me a moment." Neroon's heart pounded in his chest seeing Marcus lost like this. "Angel, I want you to look at me." Neroon was surprised when Marcus actually obeyed. His green eyes were swimming. "Stephen won't hurt you. He is a man of honor. I will stay close if you want me to, but you have to cooperate. Your wounds need to be treated," Neroon said, making sure concern showed in his voice.

Angel rolled onto his back. Staring into his master's eyes, he wanted to touch him, grab his hand and hold onto it for reassurance.

Neroon saw the uncertainty in his eyes and realized Marcus needed him. Slowly, so Marcus could see what he was doing, he took the Ranger's right hand in his. "Now tell the doctor what he wants to know."

Looking at the physician at last, Angel hoped his master was right and that the doctor could be trusted. "My head hurts and my stomach as well."

But Franklin listened closely and understood. "I'm going to scan you and run some tests on you. I'll have to take some blood as well; I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible for you. Do we have a deal, Mar... Angel?" Berating himself for his slip of the tongue, he looked the Ranger in the eyes and realized Marcus hadn't noticed the hesitance in his voice before pronouncing his name.

"Master, will you stay?" Angel still wavered.

Looking at Franklin for permission, the doctor nodded his consent. "Yes, Angel," Neroon said firmly. "I will stay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I had to sedate him, Neroon. The tests were too painful for Marcus," Stephen explained in an agonized tone while keeping one eye on his patient and friend. Marcus was soundly asleep now.

"You acted correctly," Neroon agreed, softly caressing Marcus' fingers. "He has already been hurt too much."

"I'll get the results in a couple of minutes," Stephen whispered, careful not to wake Marcus. "Delenn asked to be informed about Marcus' condition as well so I'll expect to see both of you in my office at 2100 hours."

Neroon nodded, pulled up a chair and sat down next to the exam bed. He'd been under the impression that Stephen had already departed when the doctor's voice suddenly startled him.

"Neroon, about that collar he's wearing... You know your anger can kill him?"

"I know that, Doctor Franklin, and I assure you that I am in full control of my emotions." Enveloping Marcus' right hand in his, Neroon couldn't repress a sigh.

"You love him, don't you, Neroon?" Franklin's question sounded more like a statement; instinctively knowing he was right. Watching the Minbari, he noticed the knitted brow; Neroon was worried.

"Yes, I do," was Neroon's short answer.

Nodding his head, Stephen left them alone. Marcus would be asleep for a couple more hours and he realized no matter what would happen, Neroon was determined to stay at Marcus' side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not expecting any visitors, Neroon was surprised to see Commander Ivanova enter Medlab Three. He remembered Lennier telling him that Marcus had been in love with her for quite some time and that the Commander had rejected his love. It was beyond his comprehension how she could choose a lost love above Marcus Cole. Noticing the hesitance in her movements, he realized she wasn't sure he would allow her inside.

"Neroon?" she whispered, uncertainty flashing in her eyes.

"Commander, please come inside," Neroon said in calm tone, letting her know she was welcome here. This visit, no, confrontation had to be hard on her.

"Can I sit with you for some moments? I still can't believe he made it back alive," Susan admitted, looking at Neroon with tired eyes.

Studying Neroon, Susan no longer disliked him for what he had done during Delenn's ceremony. After Marcus had allowed her to read the warrior's letter, she'd realized it had been a difficult time for Neroon as well, something she had never considered. Neroon's behavior during Marcus' recovery had convinced her the Minbari was serious in his good intentions. It was a strange position she found herself in; she knew Marcus was infatuated with Neroon, but she also knew Neroon was in love with Marcus. If only the two of them had told each other about their feelings before things went haywire! Susan wondered how Neroon was dealing with all this. Everyone was concerned about Marcus, but Neroon had to be struggling with his feelings too. Perhaps it was because he appeared so strong that nobody was worried for him. As she looked into his dark eyes she saw his pain as well.

"Of course."

Susan was forced to stop her pondering and sat down on the edge of the bed. Marcus was asleep, a contented smile on his pale face.

"He won't wake up though, Commander. Doctor Franklin had to put him to sleep in order to examine him."

"I'm fine with just sitting here, Neroon. I just needed to convince myself he's alive."

"He will recover," Neroon stated, feeling her unspoken question. A firm determination showed in his voice.

Susan smiled. She knew Neroon would do whatever necessary to aid Marcus' recovery. Seeing their entwined fingers, she looked up at Neroon and saw the love hiding in his eyes. Neroon tried to retreat behind his walls and not to reveal too much, but she had seen his true emotions that instant. "The two of you will work, Neroon."

"I hope so," Neroon mumbled, not sure himself. "He is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Marcus upended my life the moment he bested me during Denn'Sha and gave me a reason for wanting to live."

Getting up from the bed, Susan smiled at the two of them."Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," she offered, staring at the slave-collar around his neck. Feeling warm skin beneath her fingers, she realized she had taken Marcus' other hand into hers. He's alive, breathing; he didn't die on Centauri Prime. Perhaps the wolf will stay away tonight. Convinced Marcus was watched over, she glanced once more at Neroon and knew he would be there for Marcus. The Ranger needed a lot of care and support.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was quiet, --too quiet-- in his office and Stephen tried to gauge the state of mind of both Neroon and Delenn. They were looking at him, not sure what to expect. He was unable to determine which one of them was more nervous and worried; Neroon hid his feelings too well, even now.

The expression in Doctor Franklin's eyes told Neroon that the results were unsettling. What was wrong with Marcus? Do not pretend ignorance. You saw too many victims of interrogation and abuse during the battles you fought. You know the consequences. "The results, doctor," he urged Stephen on. He had to know the extent of Marcus' injuries, both mentally and physically. Noticing Stephen's frustrated sigh, Neroon braced himself for the worst scenario.

"Let's start with the headaches, vertigo and memory loss," Stephen said, turning professional although it was hard to make that change from friend to doctor in this case. "I ran a neural scan on him, a couple of them actually because the readings didn't make any sense. They still don't; running from excessive high brain activity to almost shutting down at times." His voice dropped and he found himself concentrating on Neroon. "Mentally, Marcus is a mess. I can't help him. We better hope Bester can undo the damage."

"I hope so too." Delenn's voice shook, but her face remained composed.

Catching the doctor's worried gaze, Neroon knew it wasn't over yet. Stephen had more bad news to tell them.

"Marcus has severe internal injuries. There's some internal bleeding, that's why complained about his stomach aching. I already asked Lillian to prep him for surgery. I'm afraid to wait any longer."

Suddenly, Neroon realized Stephen was addressing him specifically.

"Who ever abused him did some major damage," Stephen started, looking Neroon in the eyes. "I know you want a relationship with him and I need to warn you Neroon. Marcus won't be able to have a sexual relationship for quite some time." Franklin hoped Neroon understood what he was talking about. He knew he should be more specific, but the words eluded him.

"Nothing invasive," Neroon added, more comfortable to name the problem than Franklin was. "I already knew that, doctor." Looking at Delenn, Neroon saw her discomfort and embarrassment. But he knew this had to come in the open so everyone of them knew what the situation was. Franklin was watching him, apparently waiting for some sort of answer. "Doctor, I realize Marcus will need a lot of time and support to recover and I respect that." But there was more.

"His abuser carried a sexually transmitted virus and Marcus contracted it, " Stephen continued, seeing the crestfallen expression in Neroon's eyes. "I put him on antibiotics to fight the virus. He should recover from it in a week." Addressing Delenn, he continued. "Even if Bester's able to restore his memory and neural functions, Marcus won't be able to go back on duty for months. This time, I insist he's given time to heal, Delenn. No more missions without my consent, " Stephen said resolutely.

"I will see to it, Doctor Franklin," Delenn promised, a guilty expression subduing her relief. "What will be your next step?"

"Surgery," Franklin answered. "I need to do some reconstructive surgery."

"This surgery," Neroon asked, "will take care of his... stomach ache?" He knew only too well what was causing that ache.

"Yes, I think so," Franklin replied, impatient to join his team to get started on his friend.

"How long will this operation take?" Neroon wanted to know everything concerning Marcus.

"One hour at least. Neroon, you need to take care of yourself as well. Marcus will need you and you better be rested when he regains consciousness," Stephen said, while getting up from his chair. "I have to leave now. I'll contact both of you when I'm done with the operation."

Both Minbari rose to their feet and bowed. After the doctor had left the room, Delenn stopped Neroon who wanted to leave the office. "You are serious, Neroon? You will take care of Marcus?"

"Delenn, you may not believe me, but I love Marcus," Neroon stated and a bit of his old arrogance showed.

It made her smile; Neroon had long claimed Marcus as his own and was determined to see him heal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Confused, blurred sight, nauseous, Angel wondered why he felt this sick. The last thing he remembered was the doctor telling him that he was going to sleep through all the tests because it would be best for him. Lifting his hand, he saw the IV's and realized something else must have happened. Trying to get into a more comfortable position, he moved his body and realized his stomach didn't hurt that much any longer. Thankful, he managed to turn onto his side and the last remnant of pain vanished. He still didn't understand why his master went through all this trouble to have him checked out. It must cost him a fortune. Feeling guilty, he tried to get out of bed.

"Lie down, Angel, and rest."

He was surprised to see his master sitting in a chair close to him. "Master? I feel sick.".

"That is not surprising, considering you just had surgery," Neroon explained to him.

"Surgery? What for, master? " Once more resting his body against the softness of the pillows, he looked at Neroon pleadingly. Master Ranan would never worry about him the way the Minbari obviously did.

"You were bleeding internally," Neroon said soothingly and got up from his chair. Approaching the younger man, he was relieved to see Marcus's eyes were clear for the moment. Something urged him to take the Ranger's hand in to his and he was pleasantly surprised when Marcus didn't flinch at the touch.

"I... don't understand," Angel uttered at last.

"What is it you do not understand?" Neroon asked, tenderly caressing the bruised skin.

"Why do you care this much for me?" Angel knew he wasn't supposed to question his master, but the need to know was overwhelming.

"Because you need someone who cares for you," Neroon said, telling him a half-truth and was relieved to see Stephen Franklin enter the room that moment.

Angel grew silent, seeing the look of anguish in his master's eyes. The presence of the physician made him uncomfortable although the doctor hadn't given him any reason to question his good intentions.

"You're awake. That's good, " Stephen started. "I had to put you on antibiotics and fluids, that's why you're hooked up to the IV's," he explained, seeing the confused look on Marcus' face.

Peeking at his master, Angel wondered if he was allowed to speak. A moment later he cringed as the door opened; a Centauri appeared and frightened the hell out of him.

Neroon noticed it and squeezed his hand to assure him he wasn't in any danger.

"This is Londo, a friend, " Franklin quickly explained to Marcus.

Terrified, Angel tightened his grip on his master's hand. Lying in bed, he felt totally bereft of any possibility to defend himself if necessary.

"I brought the key. Well, it's actually a micro chip," Londo said, eyes focused on Marcus. It was the first time he saw the Ranger in this state and didn't like the fear and horror that showed in his green eyes. Keeping his distance, Mollari handed the small key over to Stephen. Londo had seen this look too many times during his visits to Cartagia's court and knew his presence frightened Marcus.

"What do I do?" Stephen asked Mollari, looking at the object.

"If you examine the collar you will find a small opening in the back. Just push the chip into it," Londo instructed.

"You heard him, Angel." Neroon pulled Marcus in to his arms until the younger man sat upright in the bed. Marcus didn't cringe, nor did he pull away.

"Master? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Doctor? Proceed."

Sweeping back some dark locks, Stephen discovered the opening Londo had mentioned. Franklin paused for one moment and looked Neroon in the eyes; this was it.

"The doctor is now going to remove the collar, Angel, " Neroon told Marcus who had begun to tremble. Holding Marcus even closer, he looked at his greent eyes; they were big with anticipation and agony.

Angel heard his master's words and waited for something to happen. An instant later the collar tightened, then slipped off his neck. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

Stephen exchanged a quick glance with Neroon and flung the slave-collar on to the floor. It had left wounds on Marcus' throat and neck, bloody welts that needed to be taken care off.

As he finally allowed himself to admit that the collar was gone, Angel raised a hand to feel along his throat, trying to convince himself it no longer had any hold on him. "It is gone," he murmured, looking into his master's eyes. The softness and compassion he saw in them made him speechless.

"I'll make sure it's destroyed," Londo said, picking up the collar and looking at it with evident disgust. He was about to leave the room when Marcus called him back.

Not certain his master would approve of him speaking without permission, Angel needed to thank the Centauri. Perhaps not all of them were evil. "Sir?" he said hesitantly and forced himself to look into Londo's eyes. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. I hate slavery," Londo replied, a sad smile illuminating his features and closed the door behind him.

In the meantime, Stephen had stepped outside and returned with some salve that would prevent infection. The wounds the collar had created were raw and needed to be sealed. Handing the jar to Neroon, he watched Marcus who still couldn't believe the collar was gone. "Apply some of this salve onto the wounds, Neroon. I think he'll be more comfortable with you treating them." Seeing understanding in the Minbari's eyes, he left the room. Standing outside, he recalled how he had left them; Marcus' face had been buried in the folds of Neroon's cloak.

After the doctor had left, Angel felt confident enough to look at the Minbari. There was only one question swirling in his mind. His master had told him that he loved this Ranger named Marcus Cole and he knew that his master would leave him eventually to return to his lover. But the thought of being left alone made him feel sick. Bewildered, he boldly addressed his master. "Are you going to leave me now, master? I know you want to return to this Ranger you told me about, but... I need you." That admission had been hard for him to make.

Shifting on the bed, Neroon positioned Marcus between his legs and cradled him against his chest while one of his hands opened the jar Stephen had given him.

For one moment panic coursed through Angel, feeling his master slip behind him; sensing a warm, almost hot, body behind him, but he fought his fear and told himself to trust the Minbari.

Pushing Marcus' hair out of his way, Neroon finally gave into his anger and envisioned choking the life out of Ranan, slowly, deliberately, and enjoying every second of it.

"Master? You didn't answer my question." Angel moaned as gentle hands moved over his skin to dispense the salve over the wounds. Surrendering to the Minbari, he leaned back and let go of all tension.

Neroon felt him relax and tenderly applied the lotion. "I am not going to leave you, Angel," was all he managed to say. Marcus' unconditional surrender and trust was something he didn't expect; not this soon.

Relieved, Angel closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of those hands seemingly caressing his skin. It made the pain go away and he was beginning to doze off when demanding lips suddenly replaced the fingertips. Totally confused, Angel tensed and forgot to breathe for a moment. "Master? What are you doing?"

"Kissing your wounds. Is this acceptable to you?" Neroon' fingers traced the bruised skin, carefully avoiding Ranan's bite-marks which had broken Marcus' skin. It angered him that Ranan had marked Marcus in this manner. Waiting for an answer, he briefly stopped kissing Marucs' neck.

I don't understand. He loves this Marcus Cole and yet, he seems to care for me as well. Suddenly realizing that his master had stopped his sensual caress, he knew the Minbari would respect his decision whatever that might be. But he could never deny his master, the Minbari didn't need his permission to touch him.

Sensing his hesitance, Neroon put away the salve and kissed Marcus once more at the back of his neck just beneath his ear.

Angel moaned as his master's lips returned. There was only one thing he could say, "Yes, it's acceptable, master." Not questioning his luck, he delighted in being caressed like this. The Minbari's hands and lips never moved lower, but continued to move over his neck. He forgot his pain and breathed words he'd never wanted to say aloud. "I love you, master."

Stopping immediately, Neroon rose from the bed and put some distance between them.

"Master? Please forgive me!" Angel pleaded, not sure what he had done to upset his master.

Taking a deep breath, Neroon returned to the bed and looked into green eyes, searching for a clue why Marcus made that confession now. The expression in Marcus' eyes only spoke of love and surrender.

Tremendously scared he had committed a grave mistake, Angel hid nothing when the master searched his eyes. As the Minbari opened his arms, he didn't waver and held onto him tightly.

"Your admission surprised me, Angel. There is nothing to forgive," Neroon soothed him; Marcus began to cry softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bester never expected to return to Babylon 5 this quickly; he'd only been gone for three weeks. So Marcus was still alive. Receiving that message had truly pleased him and he had cancelled all his appointments to return to Babylon 5.

Now that he was waiting for Ambassador Delenn, he realized what lay ahead of him. To undo all damage would be hard, perhaps even impossible. There was a chance he wouldn't be able to pull this one off alone; he might need help. Lyta Alexander came to mind. This woman with her enhanced Vorlon capabilities would be a great assistant, but would she agree to work with him?

Had the victim been anyone else he would never have been this concerned. But Marcus had trusted him, had allowed himself to be captured because the Ranger had believed in his promise to free him. Damning Caim and Ranan, he paced the room impatiently, but stopped when the doors opened. "Ambassador Delenn, Captain Sheridan," Bester started, then halted as Commander Ivanova appeared as well. The Psi Cop sensed her distrust; hate. "Tell me what happened to Marcus Cole." 

Ivanova answered him in an icy tone. "We'll tell you and you'll make him whole again, or else..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm only going to do this because it's you who's asking me, Susan. I want to help Marcus as well, but the first time that little weasel tries something, I'm out of there," Lyta stated.

"I understand. I really do, but right now he's the only one who can help Marcus to get his memory back," Susan said vehemently. She'd never thought that she would ever be defending Bester and trying to convince Lyta to work together with the Psi Cop.

"When do you want me to come to Medlab?" Lyta asked, wondering what Bester was up to. There had to be a hidden agenda; he always had one.

"1200 hours, if that's fine with you. Bester wants to talk to Marcus first, alone," Susan said uncomfortably. The idea of Bester roaming the Ranger's mind made her shiver. Especially since Marcus had no way to defend himself. Delenn had been right when she'd told them that 'Angel' was like a child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into Medlab Three, Alfred didn't expect to be stopped by a Minbari. He was about to order the Minbari out of his way when something made him study the man more closely. He finally realized who this Minbari had to be. They were eyeing each other carefully and he noticed how strong Neroon's natural mental defenses were. It would be nearly impossible to scan him without any cooperation on Neroon's part. These Minbari had learned of ways to shut out telepaths without being telepaths themselves. It intrigued him.

"You are Bester?"

"And you must be Neroon. Marcus told me about you," Bester replied calmly.

"He did?" Neroon was surprised.

"Yes." Bester watched him closely to see what kind of effect his words had on the Minbari. "He told me about your letter; giving him time to find an answer to your question," he said in a flat voice, not wanting to show too much of his emotions.

"Then he must have trusted you," Neroon remarked.

"I don't know about that, but I do know he was looking forward to giving you his answer." He was aware of the fact that maybe Marcus would never be able to tell the Minbari what that answer was. Even more determined to repair the damage Caim had done, he stared into Neroon's eyes who answered him with a glare. "Marcus was also attracted to you."

"Thank you for being this honest." Bowing slightly, Neroon was surprised to see the Psi Cop return the gesture. Apparently Marcus had impressed Bester. "I will take you to him."

Catching Neroon's questioning glance, Alfred explained being out of uniform. "This is something personal. I made a promise," his voice dropped momentarily, " to a friend and I intend to keep it."

Angel watched them enter and suddenly a chilling wind permeated his soul. There was something about the stranger accompanying his master that scared him immensely.

"Hello, Angel," he started, remembering Neroon telling him to use that name, "I'm Alfred."

Remaining quiet, Angel wondered what this stranger wanted of him.

Bester saw suspicion and fear move through Marcus' mind and gasped as he realized that the protective shield he had installed had been severely damaged. Caim had shattered Marcus' mind into hundreds of pieces, which were now drifting aimlessly, desperately trying to reconnect. Carefully probing the extent of the damage, he realized how bad it was. He would definitely need Lyta's help. In an attempt to distract the Ranger from the mild scan he was doing, he continued to speak in a calm voice. "I know there's a gigantic gap in your memories, but can you tell me something about yourself?"

His master nodded, encouraging him to open up. It was all Angel needed. "I'm a slave, my first master was Ranan, then master Neroon bought me." He tried to think of something else to say, but his mind seemed clouded for some reason and it was very hard for him to form any kind of coherent sentences right now.

Stumbling on memories concerning Pirin, Ranan's telepath, Alfred knew he couldn't tell the Ranger he was a telepath himself. It would only scare Marcus unnecessarily. What stunned him most was that Marcus had absolutely no recollection of who he was. Caim had violated the Ranger's mind and memory while trying to find what he had been looking for. As he actually viewed the damage Caim had done, he recoiled in shock. The last remnants of Caim's power lingered here; imbedded deeply within the Ranger's crushed mind. Red hot energy flashed around him, denying him access to Marcus' mind and memories. He was forced to retreat very quickly.

There was only one thing he could do at this moment. It was obvious Marcus trusted Neroon, so he strengthened that feeling of trust by planting reassuring associations into the Ranger's mind when it came to the Minbari. Retreating from Marcus' mind, he saw the emptiness in his green eyes and swallowed hard. This was his fault. He'd made a promise and hadn't been able to keep it.

Angel shook his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts. He stared at this man, Alfred, and wondered why he seemed so familiar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyta already regretted giving into Ivanova's request to assist Bester. His mere presence seemed to suffocate her. Stephen had told her what Marcus was going through and she really wanted to help him, but the idea of Bester being this close to her... Shivers ran down her spine as she entered Medlab Three at last. Blinking her eyes, she suddenly realized that Bester wasn't wearing his uniform. What was the Psi Cop up to this time?

Bester looked at her, saw the expression on her face and knew he had to convince her of his intentions before they could enter Marcus' mind. Shifting his glance to the doctor, he asked Franklin to give him a moment alone with Ms. Alexander.

"What is your game plan this time, Bester? Are you after some secret information?" Lyta said, her voice filled with contempt.

"Not this time, Ms. Alexander. But I do want to discuss Marcus Cole with you." He realized he needed Lyta Alexander to restore the Ranger's mind. It was a scary thought that they may not succeed in repairing the damage done. Looking her in the eyes he said, "Ms.Alexander, the last thing I want is for you to turn on me while we are inside Marcus' mind. I need you to trust me." He saw the stunned expression on Lyta's face.

"Trust you? I'll never trust you," she said calmly.

"That's why I want you to look into my mind to see for yourself I'm sincere this time. Should you find me a liar, you can walk out that door and I won't ask you again."

"You can't be serious!" Bester was willing to let her into his mind? Either it was a trap or he was being honest. Well, he isn't wearing his uniform or Psi Corps pin at the moment.

"Don't misunderstand me, Ms. Alexander. I'll shield my mind from your probing when it comes down to matters which aren't related to Marcus," Alfred added, sensing her uncertainty.

"It's a deal, if I find anything that implies you're lying, I'm gone," she said, accepting his offer reluctantly.

"Then do it," Bester replied, eager to get this over with. He opened part of his mind for her and shivered the moment she scanned him.

Lyta moved slowly through his mind, enjoying this moment of power she had over him. It stunned her that he would do this for the Ranger's well-being. Why did he feel such an obligation towards Marcus Cole?

Because we became friends during that mission.

Lyta froze, hearing him answer her question telepathically and wondered just how strong the Psi Cop really was.

He lost a girl he was very fond off due to the Shadows, Bester continued his explanation. I lost Carolyn to them, for some reason it created a bond.

Roaming through his memories a bit longer, she saw him shoot a Psi Cop, one of Caim's blood hounds and consequently saving the Ranger's life by doing that. No matter how much she uncovered of what had happened during that mission she couldn't find any dishonesty in his intention to help Marcus. Sighing, she withdrew from his mind and stared into his eyes.

"All right, I'll help you. What do you want me to do?" Lyta asked, still a bit shaken from what she had read in his mind. Friendship, Bester had called it, she knew he would never admit it, but it was more than friendship.

"I probed the damage Caim did earlier on and I'll need your help to repair the holes in his mind. You'll have to support me when I can't push through."

"Let's do it then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was silent in his room. His master had fallen asleep in the chair and Angel delighted in studying his features. He kissed me, told me he wasn't going to leave me alone. It's impossible; I can't be that lucky. Why would he want a slave as his lover? He remembered the look in his master's eyes. Ever since the Minbari had bought him his life had changed, had greatly improved. He wanted to get better as quickly as possible; there were too many people fussing over him; something he wasn't used to.

A knock on the door woke Neroon and he immediately searched the room for Marcus. The Ranger was watching him and he saw the change in his eyes. "Enter," he said, knowing it could only be Bester. He hadn't told Marcus who Bester was, nor why he was here.

Alfred opened the door and Lyta moved inside as well. Marcus' eyes grew big with apprehension and Bester engulfed the Ranger in reassuring, soothing thoughts.

Lyta felt Bester's manipulation of Marcus' fear and allowed it to happen. It wouldn't harm the Ranger. Seeing Marcus for the first time made her feel sad. She felt the unresolved terror in his mind, overshadowing a feeling she couldn't name at first. Then she realized what it was; an awakening sense of sensuality directed at Neroon. He's in love with the Minbari? she thought, not aware someone else was listening in; she never figured out how Bester managed to get past her defenses.

Yes, a wondrous thing love is, isn't it, Ms. Alexander?

Don't do that! This wasn't part of the deal.

Come now Ms Alexander. We have no time for these games, we've got work to do. Can you feel the blocks in his mind?

Yes, I can, what are you going to do?

There are two things we need to focus on. First, I will undo the blocks I installed in his mind myself to slow down Caim's probing of Marcus' mind, he explained, then listened to her surprised response.

You installed blocks in Marcus' mind?

I had to. Marcus was no match for Caim's powers. I don't expect any problems when I take those blocks down, but then we'll have to undo the damage Caim did as he violated Marcus' mind. The protective shield I installed no longer works properly. I'm not even sure it kept him safe during the moments he needed its protection. The moment Marcus regains control over his memory and mental functions we'll have to evaluate the damage done, Bester explained, finally realizing the enormity of the task at hand.

Protective shield? You were serious when you told me you did everything to protect him from getting hurt, weren't you? Was Bester human after all? Capable of caring for someone else?

We should start now, Bester told her, stepping away from her question.

"Master?" Angel moaned as his headache seemed to return. "My head hurts."

Neroon immediately knew what Bester was doing and shivered as the female telepath's eyes turned black. Apparently Bester had decided to get someone to help him. "Do not be afraid, Angel. They want to help you. Do not fight them. I will stay with you to make sure they won't hurt you."

Angel heard the words, but there was a razor-sharp fire moving through him that threatened to burn him. He froze as someone spoke to him in his mind; it scared him tremendously.

We're going to restore your memory, just try to relax.

Angel somehow knew it was Alfred's voice and realized instinctively he couldn't fight the telepath.

Bester and Lyta had to stop when they encountered the blocks Alfred had installed in the Ranger's mind. She gasped; they had been savagely ripped apart. Only a very powerful telepath would be able to destroy blocks installed by a P12.

Caim was P13, Alfred offered as an explanation. I'm going to take these blocks down. What's left of them that is.

Lyta watched, fascinated against her will at how Bester's mind reached for the remaining defenses. As his mental hand touched the bricks that formed the defense wall of the block, they began to crumble one by one. Now, they could move further into Marcus' mind. Suddenly, Lyta sensed how she gained some kind of solid shape in the Ranger's mind. Bester's form appeared beside her; a serious expression on his face. They were standing in a dark corridor of Marcus' mind.

I find it easier to work like this, Alfred explained as she tentatively took a step into the corridor towards a wall that seemed to exist of flames.

A burning heat sprung from it and made her very uncomfortable. What was this hideous thing doing in Marcus' mind?

This is Caim's doing. He... violated Marcus' mind and locked away his memories. I do wonder what his plans were for the Ranger, Alfred mused, wondering how he was going to get passed this obstruction. Reaching out with his mind he was thrown back instantly.

What do you suggest we do? Lyta asked, probing its strength as well.

Moving together and try to extinguish it?

Sounds like a plan. She wasn't thrilled to do this, but this monstrosity had to be removed. It had done too much damage already. Hesitantly putting aside her resistance to being linked to Bester's mind, they reached out together. A waterfall of mental energy appeared and subdued the fire.

Taking control of their linkage, Bester pushed against the smothering remnants of the wall of fire and couldn't repress an exultant gasp as the last flames finally disappeared.

Angel screamed as his head seemed to explode. Hurling himself into the arms of his master, who sat next to him on the bed, he yelled again. Neroon was at a loss and stared at the two telepaths. Holding Marcus as tightly as possible he called on Valen's name.

One essence moved through the ravages of Marcus' mind. Communication was no longer necessary between them. Separating eventually, they both felt their individuality being restored and they broke the contact at the exact same moment.

Marcus fainted and Neroon pressed the button that would call a nurse or doctor to the room. Easing the younger man down onto the bed, he registered the moans coming from the female telepath. Thankfully, Stephen and Lillian entered that moment and caught both telepaths before they hit the floor.

Waking up, he opened his eyes and searched the room. He felt confused, unfocused and his heart missed a beat when he sensed someone's eyes on him. "Neroon?" He cringed, seeing how exhausted Neroon looked. Dark circles showed beneath his eyes.

"Marcus?" Neroon jumped up from his chair finally seeing recognition in his green eyes.

"It is you. I thought I was dreaming." Marcus knew something very important eluded him. "What am I doing in Medlab, Neroon?" Tremors shook his body as his memories returned. Realizing what had happened to him, he covered his face with his hands. Hearing Neroon approach, he couldn't look the Minbari in the eyes. He knows everything! He shied away when Neroon tried to gather him in his arms. Jerking back, tears made their way over his face. "Don't touch me, Neroon. For God's sake, just leave me alone." He screamed hysterically as Ranan's voice intruded his thoughts, mocking him.

Shocked, Neroon stared at Marcus. Had he lost the man he loved after all? "Marcus?"

"Go away! Marcus shouted again, turning away from Neroon.

Realizing Marcus was serious, Neroon slowly walked out of the room and felt defeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, Neroon, but Marcus doesn't want to see you. Every time I mention your name to him he... loses control and starts to yell at me," Stephen said, truly concerned for both of them.

"I do not understand, doctor," Neroon admitted. "Why is he acting like this?"

"Shame, Neroon. He's ashamed of what happened to him," Franklin explained. "We had to discuss his treatment and the mere mention of Ranan or the abuse sent him over the edge."

Neroon was about to ask Stephen another question when Doctor Hobbs entered with a very distressed look on her face. "Stephen? Marcus Cole just sneaked out of Medlab, again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tainted, stained, dishonoured... Marcus' thoughts constantly circled around those three words. Huddled in the corner of his quarters he tried to make sense of what had happened to him during the time his mind had been locked away behind Bester's blocks. Alfred had tried his best to save him from the horror and the pain, but Caim had reached behind those blocks to strangle his mind.

Bester had been strangely silent when he'd visited him hours later in Medlab. It was obvious the Psi Cop felt guilty for what had happened to him. He knew Alfred was truly concerned for his well-being, but the Psi Cops' presence had almost suffocated him and he had yelled at Bester to get out and leave him alone. Shame was killing him. The truth was that he had been brutally tortured and raped. He'd ran, leaving Medlab and Neroon behind to lock himself in his quarters

In the silence of his room, he let go of the tears that had been burning in his eyes ever since Bester had brought his mind back from oblivion. Neroon had pleaded with him to let him into his room... He knew the Minbari was pacing the corridor right now, hoping to eventually be allowed entrance. There was simply too much to deal with in such a short time. The last weeks were blurry, but he did remember the agony he had suffered at Ranan's hands. The thing that stood out most in his mind however, was the gentle care with which Neroon had treated him after having saved him for a second time from Ranan.

That name brought back shadowy images; hours spent alone in a dirty cell, the feel of the Centauri's hands on his body... till his mind had gone numb because of the pain. He had been utterly helpless and defenseless and Ranan had taken full advantage of it. The protective shield Alfred had installed in his mind had failed in keeping the worst from him. The market, the bidding, aching memories flashed through him. He remembered Neroon walking towards the scaffold on which Ranan was selling his slaves, him. Only the ones who had learned obedience ever left his 'tender care'.

What would have happened if Neroon hadn't been there? A shudder racked his trembling body. During the time Ranan had spent 'educating' him in the art of Marak, -- surrendered rape-- he had realized what lay in store for him and had tried to fight Ranan. But the blocks and shield Caim had ripped apart had severely damaged his mind, had immensely weakened him. He had resigned himself to a life of pain and servitude after the last time Ranan had tried to teach him 'obedience', finally succeeding in the end.

Neroon... Too afraid to think of the Minbari, he retreated deep within his mind -- that secret place-- where he felt safe. Safe enough to think about the warrior. No, a warrior no longer, but a tactical advisor to Delenn. Stephen had told him. Frustrated, he scratched at the wounds around his neck where his slave collar had been. The wounds stung and the scars would be visible as long as he lived, no matter how much balm was applied.

Neroon... He had told the Minbari to go away. How could he ever explain to Neroon how dirty he felt? And yet Neroon remained faithfully at his side, pacing the corridor... In his obsessed state of mind he heard Neroon pace just outside; out of reach by his own choice. He had to find a way to make Neroon understand that he had to forget about their relationship. No matter how much he longed for Neroon's love and touch; he couldn't have it, couldn't give into his need to be comforted by the Minbari. To be held, rocked, to be told that everything would be all right: that the pain would diminish in time...

Pulling up his legs he wrapped his arms around them. Rocking himself, he tried to stay in that empty, greyish place in his anguished mind. Tainted, stained, dishonoured, the words returned in full force as he realized what he had lost due to Caim's violation of his mind. Neroon was lost to him forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No more! Turning towards Garibaldi, Neroon couldn't take anymore of this waiting and uncertainty. "Do it! Use your security override to gain access to his quarters." Neroon's deep voice dropped. "I fear for him. At a time like this he cannot be alone."

Garibaldi nodded and wasted no more time. "Security override, authorization Michael Garibaldi, open door to Marcus Cole's quarters." It only took the computer system a moment to open the door and Neroon stormed inside. Michael stayed in the corridor just in case he would be needed. He retreated towards the end of the corridor, not wanting to eavesdrop on what would certainly be a very emotional conversation. Marcus had been balancing on the edge of hysteria when he had fled out of Medlab. Michael Garibaldi stared at the ceiling. This was such a mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Neroon stepped into the Ranger's quarters he focused his eyes on the human on the floor. The Minbari saw the bloody welts the slave collar had left behind. Marcus' eyes were closed. He silently approached Marcus, desperately wanting to take the younger man in to his arms to comfort him.

"Marcus? Please let me help you," he pleaded in a soft voice. The Ranger didn't react to his words and he took another step closer to him. Deciding it would be best to keep some distance, he lowered himself on to one knee so he was level with Marcus. "Why are you punishing yourself? You are not to blame for what happened, Marcus. You must know that."

The soft, sensual voice pierced his mind and Marcus opened his tired eyes to look upon the proud, magnificent looking Minbari opposite him. I can't falter now. "Neroon, you have no business here. You shouldn't be here. I should be dead to you."

"Why?" He was pleased to get a response out of Marcus. The loneliness surrounding the human was almost too much to bear.

"I know about the ways of Minbari warriors, Neroon," his voice quivered, forgetting the countless times Neroon had already touched him. "You'll defile yourself by touching me. I don't want that to happen. At least one of us should remain with honor." His soul was crying out in anger and agony at the injustice done to him, but he silenced it. It was important that Neroon would forget about him; about the attraction that lingered between them. Even now, desire was pulling them towards each other and he fought hard to replace that feeling of want with the certainty that he was unworthy to be Neroon's lover.

"I am no longer a warrior, Marcus. Look at my clothes, I am not wearing a uniform." He wanted to reach out to Marcus so badly, but realized that the Ranger didn't want to be touched. The pain and suffering on Marcus' face was making him angry. He didn't understand why Marcus was torturing himself like this. "Marcus, in my eyes you will find only love. You have to forgive yourself for something you could not stop. I only wished I had killed Ranan the first time he tried to abduct you."

Hearing his words but not understanding them, Marcus shook badly. Pain was battering against the edges of his mind and the wounds around his neck stung awfully. There was no more strength left inside him to fight Neroon's words of reassurance; wanting to hear them again, over and over again. He wanted to hear those words for all eternity. "Neroon, you must understand. I'm unclean!"

"Not to me, my angel." Neroon slid towards Marcus and smothered his protests. "You are pure, you are compassion. Fight those dark feelings inside your mind. They should not be there. You need to heal, not to tear yourself apart."

Sobbing openly, Marcus allowed himself to be held by Neroon. Soft fingers tenderly caressed his skin and he trembled violently. Lacking the power to pull himself away, he surrendered. This felt good, felt like receiving absolution for what he had been through. It drove away the pain and some of the shame.

"Let me take away all of your pain, Marcus," Neroon pleaded. "I know what you have been through. Bester told me." Not getting a response from Marcus, he resolutely stroked the dark hair. There was so much hurt inside Marcus and he could only try to alleviate it. "Caim is dead; paid the price for his horrid experiments," he said soothingly, breathing the words into Marcus' ear. "Ranan hurt you even more than Caim did and I know someday he will be punished for his crimes as well. You are home now, safe, and the pain will diminish in time."

"But I'll always be stained." Marcus cried in Neroon's embrace.

"No stains, my angel. Let me prove my words to you."

"How?" The word was nothing more than a whimper as he lifted his tear-stained eyes to finally meet Neroon's gaze. He didn't dare to hope the Minbari still wanted him. Neroon had changed greatly, yes, but could he truly set aside traditions that had been a part of him for so long?

"You called yourself unclean, Marcus." His breath caressed bruised skin. "Do not ever call yourself that again. Will you allow me to console you?"

Nodding his head, Marcus eyed Neroon carefully as the Minbari placed warm fingers on his naked arm. A violent flash-back made him flinch as hot fingertips tenderly caressed his black and blue skin.

"Let it go, Marcus. Do not hold onto pain and shame. Let it go."

"I..." Marcus watched nimble fingers move to the palm of his hand where wires had been attached to his skin to enable Caim to punish him in case an answer had displeased the Psi Cop. That electric pain coursed through him once more as Neroon stroked the softness of his palm.

"Let it go, my angel," Neroon crooned. "Let go of the pain and remember how it felt to be touched with love. Look into my eyes, Marcus."

Hypnotized, entranced, Marcus did as the Minbari ordered and stared into dark eyes, which only spoke of unconditional trust and love. That realization gave him the strength to release his anguish. Sobbing uncontrollably, he hid his face in Neroon's robes and wrapped one arm around the Minbari. Soothing fingers calmly stroked the inside of his wrist, another place where the wires had been attached, With every stroke, the agony was coaxed from his body and he cried till there were no more tears left.

"Why do you love me this much, Neroon? " Marcus managed to choke out the question while riding waves of confusion. "I can't understand why someone as strong as you would choose me."

Not stifling his delighted smile, Neroon replied, "You are the strong one, Marcus. You always were. After the Denn'Sha challenge, which you so foolishly issued, I clung to your strength, your forgiveness. When I look at you, I see compassion."

During Neroon's speech, Marcus hadn't been able to avert his eyes. These words were swirling into his very soul creating a safe heaven for him to draw strength from. As he stared into Neroon's watering eyes, the anger and hurt were being driven away, fleeing from his mind and soul.

"Ah, I see I am getting through to you at last, good." Neroon smiled tenderly and proceeded to pull Marcus closer to his chest. Cherishing this moment of rest he continued to caress Marcus' skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, standing alone in the corridor, Garibaldi slammed a fist into the wall. It hadn't been his intention to listen to their conversation, but Marcus' tormented voice had carried through the corridor like the scream of an abandoned child. Damn those Psi Cops and their perverted mind games. I wish I could make Caim pay for what he did to Marcus. A pity he's dead already. If Caim hadn't screwed up his mind the Centauri would never have been able to get hold of Marcus. He wanted to help Marcus, but there was nothing he could do except hope that Neroon could help Marcus recover from the hell the Ranger had been through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Startled, his body twitched as he realized he'd fallen asleep in Neroon's arms. Peeking through his eyelids, he stared at the Minbari's peaceful features. Neroon's strength had pulled him out of his depression. Suddenly realizing they were lying on the floor, he looked at the strong arms wrapped around him; protective, never yielding, but at the same time so possessive; he craved surrendering himself to the strong Minbari. His head rested against Neroon's shoulder and his hands were buried in the softness of Neroon's robes. Robes? Why is he wearing robes? The question fled his mind as Neroon's fingers began to tangle in his hair.

"Are you feeling better now, Marcus? You cried a long time. I want your promise to never again shut me out like that."

"I'm sorry I did Neroon. But..." With cracked voice, he tried to form words that refused to leave his aching throat. "I felt like damaged goods, worthless. You know what the worst part is?" Their eyes met. Gentle but firm strokes of Neroon's fingers moving over his arm made him shiver and relax at the same time. So strong, so determined and for some elusive reason he loves me.

"Tell me, share it with me. Make me understand, Marcus."

Licking his chapped lips, Marcus tried to think of a way to tell him about the horror he had felt an hour ago. "Ranan did things to me... He really hurt me, physically as well as emotionally. I'm afraid I won't be able to deal with it. This 'experience' --his abuse-- has changed me..." No longer able to continue, Marcus went silent and immersed himself in Neroon's calming presence. Arms enfolded him even more firmly and he sighed.

"I cared for you while you didn't know who you were, Marcus, and I will care for you now. I will never stop caring for you," Neroon stated firmly. "We will find a way to deal with this. We will fight this together."

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you speak these words, Neroon. Without you, your strength... I would be still a slave now."

"Do not think about that," Neroon interrupted him. "You are in my arms now, where you belong."

For the first time since regaining full consciousness and control of his mind Marcus chuckled; a weak smile illuminated his face.

Neroon saw it and answered the hesitant smile with one of his own. Something he had said had pleased Marcus.

"I belong in your arms?"

The amusement in his voice was sincere and brightened Neroon's mood immediately. "Did you ever doubt that? Do you not know you are mine?" Another question burned Neroon's lips. "Marcus, about that letter I hid in the poetry book..."

A shy expression replaced Marcus' smile, as he remembered reading that letter all too well. It seemed a lifetime ago. "Yes. I read it, and I know what you wrote was the truth. I thought about it while you were gone, even during the mission... before everything fell apart," he paused, gathering courage to give Neroon his answer. "It seems so stupid now, how can I not love you? You respect me, support me in my darkest hour... Your love is reflected in your eyes. I think you're the most beautiful being I have ever seen. That's why I can't understand why you would choose me."

Though Marcus' words had initially pleased him, those last words disturbed him. "I will tell you why a thousand times if you need to hear it that often, Marcus." Neroon leaned in closer and allowed his lips to softly touch Marcus' bruised throat. "I love you for your strength, your compassion. I think you will need to hear this many times. I want to kiss you, Marcus. Will you allow me to do so?" He knew he had to act slowly. Marcus still associated being touched in whatever form with pain.

"I..." Marcus wavered. "I would like that." As Neroon claimed his lips, Marcus let go of that last bit of shameful pain and surrendered unconditionally to the Minbari.

As he claimed Marcus' lips, Neroon let go of his last bit of hesitance and surrendered unconditionally to the human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bester braced himself for a confrontation with the Chief of security, but he had to talk to Marcus once more. He wanted to see if there was a way to help the Ranger cope with what had happened to him. Caim's violation must certainly have left scars in Marcus' mind. The blocks might have been undone, but the Ranger's mind was certainly one big battlefield of mental energy caught in a mouse trap.

"What do you want, Bester?" Garibaldi asked in a cold tone. "Haven't you done enough damage already?"

"You might find this hard to believe, Mr. Garibaldi, but I tried my best to keep Mr. Cole from getting damaged at Caim's hands. I want to talk to him and you will let me pass now."

Garibaldi shivered slightly hearing that determined and calculating tone. He wasn't going to let Bester get to Marcus though, not in the Ranger's current state of mind; he needed rest. A voice coming from Marcus' quarters caught him off-guard.

"It's alright, Mr. Garibaldi," Marcus said weakly as he stood in the doorway.

Neroon towered behind the Ranger with a stern expression on his face, so obviously meant to scare off intruders who wanted to harm Marcus.

"Let him enter, Michael. Bester isn't going to hurt me. I must be crazy, but I trust him." Taking one step back, Marcus felt Neroon's arms slip around his waist, steadying him; telling everyone the Ranger was his.

Refraining from answering, the Chief stepped aside to let Bester pass. His instincts were telling him to be wary, to keep an eye on the Psi Cop, but he read the trust in the Ranger's eyes when Marcus looked at Bester.

"Come and sit down, Marcus," Neroon said, using the grip he had on the Ranger to pull him towards the chair to make him sit down.

Marcus curled himself into a ball, watching Bester approach. He remembered another Psi Cop's face and shuddered.

Bester caught the thought without scanning the Ranger. It was obvious Marcus' once tight control had slipped away during his ordeal. At least he had to try to restore the Ranger's natural shields or else every telepath close to Marcus would know what had happened on Centauri Prime. Perhaps he could also repair some damage in the process. Being a man of deeds, not words, Bester looked at Marcus. "Will you let me into your mind once more? I want to try and repair the damage Caim did. I'm not going to hurt you, Marcus," he said as if explaining something to a child. "You're hurting." Noticing the concerned expression in Neroon's eyes, he realized the first emotional storm had already past. Marcus remained silent and he sensed the younger man's indecisiveness, his fear to be touched telepathically.

"I think you should let him try, Marcus," Neroon stated. "I will stay here and watch over you to make sure he won't hurt you."

Casting a glance of silent understanding at Neroon, Bester nodded his consent. Neroon's presence would comfort Marcus.

Lifting his head, Marcus eyed Alfred for some moments. His heart was telling him to trust the Psi Cop, but he was scared his mind would be chained again because of some hidden agenda on account of Bester. No, Neroon would never allow that. "Do what you must, Alfred." His voice shook with fright.

"Thank you." Alfred extended his right hand.

Marcus swallowed hard, looking at the hand. He knew Bester was waiting for him to place his own hand on top of it. Slowly, wavering, he complied, but couldn't hide the flinch of his body as skin touched skin. The past was still very close and he expected to be hit by an electric jolt trying to break his will.

"Now open your mind to me like we practiced on the freighter. Don't be afraid of me, Marcus," Bester instructed in a calm voice. "Center yourself and let me attend to the rest."

It was harder than Marcus thought it would be; letting go of his control. As he felt Bester move through his mind, panic grasped him. Feeling Neroon's reassuring hand on his shoulder made him calm down a little. Tremendously scared because he no longer had any control over his mind, Marcus let himself fall towards nothingness; that safe place.

Bester felt him slip away and cursed beneath his breath. Marcus was terrified of having him in his mind. He shook his head; he had to repair the damage first. It might actually prove to be a good thing that Marcus had retreated to that trusted little corner of his mind; that way the Ranger wouldn't get hurt during his attempts to deal with the damage done by Caim.

Carefully sliding through Marcus' mind, he encountered several mental injuries and had to stop a number of times to take care of them. Some were more severe than others; neural pathways had been destroyed. So he grasped the nearest strands of thought and formed them the way he wanted; moulding them in a certain way so they could take the place of the ones Caim had destroyed.

At last he found the biggest wound; Marcus' horrid memories. Bester looked at the mind-corridor. There was a frantic, electrical wind blowing through the deserted rooms, doors wide open, he cast a glance inside. The floor and ceiling were missing, strange images of beings were whirling around; Centauri were wearing Psi Corps uniforms. A mixture of twisted memories moved around him and he grew worried.

Mentally shaking his head, he stepped into the first thought room. Marcus wasn't able to deal with his memories right now. The best thing he could do was to mould these images into something less frightening which would keep the pain and shame away from Marcus till the Ranger would be ready to deal with it. Then the memories would surface full force again so he would be able to make a full recovery. It was only a temporary solution, but the only one he could think of. He was hesitant to block the memories concerning the rapes forever. That was a decision he wasn't entitled to make. Expect for the rapes, Marcus would remember everything Caim and Ranan had done to him. Alfred had never done anything like this before and felt hesitant to take action.

I have no choice, I brought this upon him, I have to find a way to ease his pain. Walking into the second room, no images appeared. Instead he felt hands touching him telepathically. Every time they touched him pain blasted through him. He realized that these were memories dealing with Caim's and Dana's torture. He repeated the same process and felt relieved as the mental touch no longer hurt. As he entered the third and last room, he was overcome with a sensation of guilt and shame for what the Centauri had done to him. Unable to continue without knowing what they had done to Marcus, he pulled at the thoughts, making them transparent and he watched the scene unfold in front of his mental eye. Cringing with borrowed pain Bester wondered how much Marcus remembered of his captivity at the hands of the Centauri. Ranan had been ruthless, merciless, as he'd tried to make the Ranger obey to his commands. Rapes, withdrawal of food and water, harsh words and savage punishment was what Marcus had suffered during those weeks.

Determined to do this right, Bester captured Marcus' most terrifying memories in his own calm mind and began to slow down the frantic movement with which they were dancing in the Ranger's mind. It took him some time to bring them down to an acceptable speed. After a moment of contemplation he forced the memories to dull. They had weakened to a point where they wouldn't be able to torture Marcus till the Ranger was ready to face them, no sooner.

Now he had to find a way to lure Marcus away from the nothingness in his mind. Angry with himself, Bester realized he should never have allowed the Ranger to be captured by Caim. But at that point it had seemed the only way to escape certain death by elimination at the hands of Caim's hounds. It took him a while to find the mind corridor in which Marcus was hiding. Trying to open the door he found it firmly locked.

Marcus, I want to help you. He knew he wasn't going to receive an answer. However, there might be another way to reach Marcus. Opening his eyes, he found that Neroon was studying him critically. "I need your help, Neroon. Marcus has retreated into the void of his mind and won't answer my call. I want you to come with me and get him out of his self constructed prison."

Considering the request, Neroon nodded his agreement.

"Place your hand on top of his and allow me to guide you to the void," Bester instructed.

Neroon followed the order and gently placed his hand around the Ranger's. There was a pull, a tug and he began to fall into Marcus' mind at a rapid pace till Bester suddenly appeared next to him, pulling him onto some kind of floor.

Come with me, Bester whispered. There is no time to lose.

Walking beside the Psi Cop, Neroon glanced at Marcus' mindscape. It was dark and cold and the lower they went, the more obscure his surroundings became. They halted when a door stopped them in their tracks.

He's hiding behind that door and won't let me in, Alfred explained.

Can he hear me? Neroon stared at the door.

Yes, he can hear us, he just won't acknowledge our presence.

Satisfied, Neroon placed a hand on the door and realized it would be impossible to force it open. He didn't know what material he was dealing with, but it didn't yield as he pushed against it. Marcus would have to open it willingly. Marcus? You promised to never shut me out again, but that is what you are doing now.

Bester nodded, pleased the Minbari might have found a way to convince Marcus to reach out to him.

He's here? Here in this cold darkness? And he is using my own words against me? I did promise to never again shut him out. In his heart he knew Neroon had already won this struggle. With a mental command he unlocked the door, his last barrier to protect himself from being hurt, and waited.

Neroon's heart missed a beat upon seeing the door open. Momentarily gazing at the Psi Cop he saw approval and stepped inside. A feeling of emptiness crashed through him as a grey void surrounded him. In the middle of this depressing nothingness he located Marcus who was trying to get to his feet. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, but the expression in them was dead no more. Something strangely, vividly, alive stared back at him. Neroon opened his arms and caught Marcus ranger tightly in them. "It is over, Marcus. Let us go and leave this deserted void behind us." Not paying any attention to Marcus' protest, Neroon scooped him up in his arms and joined Bester who was anxiously waiting for them to appear.

Pleased that Neroon had been able to get through to the Ranger, Bester made sure they left Marcus' mind as quickly as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Neroon stared at the sleeping human on the couch. Marcus had been drained once he had regained his senses and he had told the Ranger to get some rest. It also gave him the perfect opportunity to ask Bester some questions. "Thank you for helping him heal," he started, looking the Psi Cop in the eyes. "But there are some things I want to ask you."

"I know," Bester said, not averting his eyes. Once again, he wondered about these Minbari. Marcus had told him they had taught him everything about blocking telepaths. "You want to know what truly terrified him."

"Yes." Neroon didn't deny the truth.

"The Centauri, this Ranan, hurt him badly. I placed blocks around his twisted memories. Marcus won't have any recollection of the rapes until he's ready to deal with it. I don't think he's able to deal with it right now."

"Should I ever get the opportunity to avenge him..." A threat left Neroon's lips.

"Believe me when I say I share your feelings. I would like to kill Ranan myself." Staring into Neroon's eyes, he continued. "Actually, I have called in a favor someone owes me at Cartagia's court. Ranan should be dead by now."

Neroon nodded, surprised at how satisfied he felt hearing Bester's words. "It is a pity I can't avenge his honor myself, but to know this creature has finally paid for his crimes..."

"I know, my friend," Alfred whispered. "I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tightly curled up on the couch, Marcus looked peaceful to Neroon. Bester had left them alone to rest in his own guest quarters; the Psi Cop had looked exhausted. Alone with Marcus at last. He sat down on the floor close to Marcus. Raising a hand, he gently stroked the black hair and realized the Ranger might be cold wearing only a med gown.

The doctor should have a look at him. Walking over to the BabCom unit, he contacted Stephen Franklin who was obviously relieved upon hearing that Marcus had calmed down considerably. Stephen promised to stop by as quickly as possible and he would take Marcus' medication with him; especially worried his friend hadn't taken the prescribed antibiotics to fight the infection.

Returning to the sofa, he tried to wake Marcus without startling him. "Marcus, you would be more comfortable in bed. Wake up," he whispered. The Ranger stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Neroon gasped as he saw the change in them. Terror had been replaced by something easily recognizable; forgiveness, compassion; love.

"Neroon." Marcus stared into his dark eyes and swallowed hard as he realized how much. the Minbari loved him. All emotions showed clearly in Neroon's eyes and he felt thankful for the love he'd found at last. Perhaps there was a god with some sense of justice after all. In a certain way his faith was being restored to him now he had accepted Neroon's love for him.

Speechless, Neroon captured his gaze and didn't let go. He realized Marcus probably had lot of questions, but they would have to wait. The Ranger needed to rest first.

"Neroon, I want to thank you for..." Searching for the right words, he couldn't continue. He only wished for Neroon to kiss him again. It had felt so good, so reassuring. "Loving me, I guess. If it hadn't been for you, your strength..."

"We already discussed that, Marcus." Neroon smiled at him, knowing only too well what Marcus was going through; he felt the same way and decided to speak his thoughts out loud. "It was destiny I fought you in Down Below, that I grew fond of you and managed to save you on Centauri Prime. There has to be some deeper reason why this has happened to us. I do believe we are fated for each other, Marcus."

"Certainly appears that way, doesn't it?" Propping himself up onto his elbows, Marcus tried to sit upright and sensed Neroon moving to help him. "Why don't you sit down for a moment? Neroon, I really want to talk to you."

"I know you want to discuss matters between us, but you need to rest first. I want you to lie down in bed. You will be more comfortable there."

Sighing, Marcus knew protesting would be useless. And to be completely honest he liked the fact that Neroon wanted to take care of him. All past events had drained him and he wanted to be taken care of for once. So he gave in willingly, delighted that Neroon cared so much for him; having someone around who truly loved him was a novel experience for him.

Neroon supported him in rising from the couch. Wobbly and swaying lightly, he knew he was a long way from being healed, but he didn't mind. Neroon would be there to fuss over him. To fuss over me!

"I contacted Doctor Franklin. You scared him by leaving Medlab the way you did. I will have to be more careful in case you ever want to sneak out on me ," Neroon said teasingly.

"Sneak out on you?" Something told him that the Minbari would detect 'a sneak out attempt ' before he had made it to the door, --not that he felt the need to do so-- Lying down in bed, he wondered if Neroon would be willing to keep him company a little longer. "Why don't you... join me in bed?"

His request made Neroon smile. The change within Marcus was obvious; Bester had made the right decision in blocking those horrid memories. Marcus wasn't able to deal with Ranan's abuse right now. "After the doctor has checked on you I --will-- join you in bed," Neroon mumbled sensually.

Goose pimples appeared all over Marcus' body and he quivered slightly at that promise of intimacy. It made him wonder what kind of lover Neroon would be; passionate certainly, also dominating, perhaps even a bit possessive. In some way he wanted to surrender himself to the Minbari; to hand over all control to Neroon. Had he told the warrior he'd never had a lover before? Excitement coursed through Marcus; for the first time in his life he had a lover!

Neroon carefully watched the play of emotions on Marcus' face and had a fairly good idea what his promise had done to the Ranger; joining him in bed... It made him smile more brightly. Marcus had no idea what lay ahead of him. Although no longer officially a member of the Warrior Caste, Neroon wanted to honor their required rituals in forming a relationship with another warrior. He also remembered Stephen's warning that Marcus needed to heal before they could be intimate. The rituals would provide a valid reason for Marcus not to question the required period of abstinence. Those two months might be enough for him to heal internally, if not, a longer period would follow. He didn't want Marcus to wonder why reconstructive surgery had been necessary now that all memories concerning the rapes had been blocked.

The door chime broke the silence and Neroon got up from the bed. "Enter," he said while walking towards the door. As Stephen appeared, he bowed slightly.

Franklin was worried for his friend. The Ranger had left Medlab while being hysterical and he expected the worst. What he didn't expect to find was Marcus half asleep in bed with a funny grin on his face. "Marcus?" Sitting down on the bed, he ran some diagnostic equipment over his patient's body.

"I'm fine now Stephen. I really am. Just so bloody tired. What did you feed me through those IV's? Sleeping meds?" Marcus watched his friend and saw some of Stephen's worry disappear.

"Why did you freak out like that, Marcus?" The doctor opened his Med Kit.

"I really don't know," he admitted, searching his memory for something that had been locked away behind mental doors which didn't yield as he tried to open them.

"Whatever it was, you seem calm now. I suppose I can't convince you to return to Medlab with me?" Stephen placed some vials on the night stand.

"No, Stephen. I think I found someone who's willing to nurse me back to health," Marcus said half jokingly, half serious.

"I won't let him out of my sight, doctor," Neroon stated while walking towards the bed. "Marcus will find it impossible to sneak out on me."

"I love a challenge." Marcus couldn't resist making that remark. The look Neroon gave him made him quaver lightly. He could tell the Minbari was serious.

"All right then. You stay in your quarters, preferably in bed," Stephen told Marcus and then looked at Neroon. "Make sure he takes his medication every 4 hours, otherwise..."

"I get the picture," Marcus wished Stephen would stop being this overly protective of him. Relieved to see Franklin leave his quarters he turned onto his side and looked at Neroon. "You promised to keep me company."

"I will." Neroon realized that Marcus needed him close. Slipping out of his outer robe, he walked over to the bed and lay down next to Marcus, facing him. The green eyes were filled with anticipation. There was no trace of fear or shame left in them and he pulled Marcus closer. Wrapping his arms around Marcus, he allowed the Ranger to snuggle up to him. "Marcus," he started, caressing the Ranger's face lightly. "You do realize there are a number of rituals and rules we have to observe before we... can become one."

Confused, Marcus' eyes grew big. He knew Minbari did nothing without ritual, but Neroon had never struck him as someone who clung to ceremony. Before we can become one? Does that mean... nothing physical is going to happen between us? Nervously licking his lips he withdrew his hands from Neroon's waist, not sure if he was already trespassing Minbari rules. "What kind of rituals? Am I allowed to touch you? Are you allowed to hold me like this?"

Neroon smiled. Originally, he'd wanted to tell Marcus tomorrow when they were rested, but he couldn't leave Marcus in this uncertainty. "There are four rituals we have to honor, Marcus. Although the rules were set out by a clan I no longer belong to, I want to follow them. Building a relationship requires time and trust and you have been through a lot lately. It would be best to take this slow. We can touch, kiss, satisfy each other's sexual needs, but performing the ultimate intimacy will have to wait." A sly, wicked smile crossed Neroon's features.

Marcus' face immediately darkened and a rejected expression appeared in his eyes. "How long?"

"At least two months, depending on the time needed to perform the rituals correctly," Neroon said soothingly. A crestfallen expression shone from the Ranger's eyes and he knew Marcus was disappointed. But he also knew that Marcus needed time to get his life together again.

"But I am allowed to touch you?" Marcus asked again. He desperately needed the contact, Neroon's warmth.

"Yes." To prove his words, Neroon took hold of Marcus' right hand and placed it on his bare chest.

That little action assured Marcus everything was all right and leaning in, he brushed Neroon's lips, expressing a slowly awakening sensuality that lingered within him.

The kiss surprised Neroon, but he hungered for the contact as well and taking control of the kiss he parted Marcus' lips to thoroughly explore his lover's mouth. The desperate moan flowing from Marcus' lips delighted him. Grabbing the Ranger's head between his hands he used just enough pressure to make sure Marcus felt his strength; waiting for a reaction.

Turning onto his back, he stared at the Minbari above him. Although Neroon was still lying next to him and not putting any body weight on him, he felt his power and gladly yielded to Neroon; it made him feel safe.

Pleased with Marcus' reaction, Neroon released his lips and settled down next to the Ranger. Still holding Marcus close, he smiled upon seeing the baffled look on the Ranger's face. "Just a prelude to what the future will hold for us," he teased Marcus.

Softly panting, Marcus was trying to recover from the feeling of being devoured. A prelude! Maybe it isn't such a bad idea after all to take this slow. Tucking his head underneath Neroon's, his fingers found their way to the Minbari's bonecrest and he lightly caressed that area, coaxing soft groans from Neroon's lips.

"Marcus... you know... what this does to me," Neroon whispered, enjoying the sensual caress.

"Yes, I know. It's one of your most erogenous zones."

"You better stop now before I decide it would be best to sleep separately during those two months," Neroon admonished him. An ache was building in his groin and would shortly become unbearable.

"If that's what you want." Marcus stopped reluctantly and buried his hands inside Neroon's robes, not touching any skin but burning his fingertips nonetheless.

"Go to sleep now, Marcus."

"I can't. I keep thinking about you."

Neroon couldn't help smiling hearing that remark. Those two months were going to be very demanding.

"Tell me about the first ritual." Wriggling closer to Neroon, he closed his eyes and hoped the Minbari's voice would lull him into sleep.

"Ah, curious, are you not? The first ritual is called "Naftare" and we will spend many hours talking."

"Talking? People tell me all the time I ought to stop babbling and now you're going to encourage me?" Marcus' voice trailed off as sleep began to claim him. "You're in trouble now... Neroon." His eyes closed and he slept safely in his lover's embrace.

Smiling, Neroon cherished feeling Marcus this close to him, but knew they would have to address some subjects to guarantee their future relationship. Marcus had not yet said a single word about his alter ego, Angel. Ranan's abuse had to be kept a secret till Marcus was ready to face those memories and he reminded himself to talk to Franklin as quickly as possible to ensure the doctor wouldn't mention it. Fatigued, his head began to spin and he willed himself to stop pondering these things. Smelling Marcus' now familiar scent this close, urged him to let go of reality and he followed his lover into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The first thing Marcus saw upon opening his eyes was Neroon, still peacefully asleep. Two months at least! But he realized he had to honor Neroon's wishes. Performing rituals he knew nothing about didn't appeal to him, but if Neroon wanted, needed to do this his way... Lazily stretching his body he was surprised to find just how many muscles in his body still ached. And then there was this stomach ache that flared up sometimes...

He knew who was to blame for most of his injuries; Ranan. The Centauri had inflicted so much pain in order to make him obedient. Trying hard to banish thoughts of Ranan from his mind, he focused on Neroon instead.

But Ranan's voice reappeared, mocking him. He felt furious for what Caim and Ranan had done to him and suddenly realized he didn't even know if Caim had escaped in the end. Neroon had mentioned something, but he'd been too emotional to register his words. Shuddering, he hoped the Psi Cop was dead. As his memories returned to him a chill crept into his heart, remembering Dana and the Shadow-creature she'd become. And then there had been that box; filled with electrified pain... Wires attached to his skin; he could still feel them. A whimper fled his lips, once more hearing the delight in Caim's voice every time the Psi Cop had switched on that accursed machine.

The days he'd spent at Caim's mercy were impossible to count. He had no idea how long he'd been locked up in there. I can deal with these memories... I can. I have to. The Minbari taught me how to survive terror, but they never told me it would hurt this much! He tried to free himself from Neroon's embrace to get to his feet, but found that the Minbari had a firm grip on him.

"Marcus, stay."

The whispered words made him freeze. "How long have you been awake, Neroon?"

"Long enough to feel you shiver and tremble with remembered pain," Neroon replied. His eyes flashed open and searched out the anguish in Marcus' green orbs. Neroon spoke words he knew he would have to repeat many times during the next weeks. "Tell me what scared you, Marcus."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Neroon cleaned off the table after they'd had dinner. Marcus had offered to help him, but he'd refused his offer, telling him to rest instead. Moping, Marcus had retreated to the couch. Thinking back to today's events, he still remembered the pain in Marcus' voice upon telling him what Caim and Ranan had done to him. He was relieved Marcus had begun to talk about what had happened to him; it had to be a good sign.

During one of Marcus' naps, he had placed a call to Medlab, informing Stephen of the blocks which Bester had placed around the Ranger's memories as far as the rapes were concerned. The doctor had been hesitant to approve of such an action, but now understood why Marcus had been that calm when he'd checked on the ranger; it explained a lot. Stephen had asked him to make sure Marcus was taking his medication and to accompany the Ranger to Medlab for another physical.

Once more concentrating on Marcus, he saw the troubled look in his eyes. The Ranger had pulled up his legs and his chin rested on his knees, arms tightly wrapped around himself. A feeling of abandonment clung to him and urged him to walk over to Marcus at once. He had to do something to stop Marcus from retreating further into this depression. "Marcus, you are still wearing that med gown and the doctor expects us in 30 minutes in Medlab. Why not change your clothing?"

"I guess you're right." Marcus slowly rose to his feet and was unable to hide the expression of pain on his face.

"Marcus?"

"It's my stomach again. It still hurts."

Neroon knew he had to be careful; there was a chance Marcus wouldn't remember why he'd had surgery in the first place. "Your injuries require time to heal. We will mention it to Stephen once we get to Medlab."

Tired, Marcus nodded his head and continued his walk over to the bedroom. Opening the closet he searched for his one pair of sweats. Reaching down to get his shoes he was overcome with dizziness. Thankfully, the vertigo disappeared after some moments. He wasn't going to tell Neroon about it though; he didn't want to worry Neroon unnecessarily. Looking at the bed he realized there was nothing else he rather wanted than to get into it and sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bester had been pacing his room for some time now. Marcus' control had been restored and the Ranger had been reunited with Neroon at last. He should feel happy for them but he didn't. Analyzing the feelings running through him, he realized he felt lonely. Marcus had always been honest with him; had told him he loved Neroon. He'd been fooling himself in hoping to achieve more than friendship.

His face brightened momentarily; at least he'd made a friend. For the first time in years he'd allowed himself to trust a mundane and hadn't been disappointed. But there was more; his alliance with Sheridan and Delenn had tightened. But I still feel lonely. He needed something to do, to keep himself busy. I only kept part of my promise to Marcus. Perhaps there's a way I can repay Marcus in full. He remembered the Ranger's other request before surrendering himself to Caim.

Talia Winters. Strange, that he cares for someone he never knew, but that compassion was one of the things that attracted me to him in the first place. The former commercial telepath was no stranger to him. He even knew where she was kept prisoner; the alternate personality had made her hard to control. Planting that alternate personality into her mind had never been his idea and he didn't particularly like this strategy, but realized the advantages of having a spy that close to an enemy, or alley.

It was a good thing his position within the Corps was still untouched; it meant having full access to the camp where Talia was being held prisoner. He had used Caim's death to send a message to his superiors; that they shouldn't meddle in his affairs and they had left him alone. The first thing he had done upon arriving at headquarters had been to fire all of Caim's spies. Now, he had an assistant he could trust; his protégé Byron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once more walking the trusted corridors of Babylon 5 Marcus was well aware of the fact that Neroon's eyes never let go of him. The Minbari was walking next to him and constantly scanning their surroundings, even now prepared for a would-be attacker. One of Neroon's hands rested at the small of his back; another show of obvious concern. He had to admit that he hadn't felt this safe and cherished since his parents had died. "Do we really have to go to Medlab?"

"Yes, Stephen wants to examine you." Neroon rubbed his lover's back reassuringly, feeling Marcus tense up as the Ranger caught sight of someone turning around the corner. It was important Marcus got used to having people around, even strangers whom he didn't know.

"I don't understand why Stephen is this overly concerned," Marcus whispered, carefully eyeing the Narn who was leaving the corridor again. "I'm doing fine."

Wisely, Neroon refrained from commenting on that remark. Marcus might be under the impression that he was healing fast, but it wasn't the truth. He had to monitor Marcus' progress carefully.

Finally arriving at Medlab, they were greeted by Stephen Franklin who immediately dragged Marcus inside an exam room after asking Neroon to wait outside. "We're going to do a complete physical on you, Marcus. Lillian is going to guide you through all the tests and when you're done we'll talk some more," he stated calmly, not giving Marcus a chance to protest.

"But Stephen..."

"I'm the doctor, Marcus. You're the patient. That means I'm in charge!" Franklin said a little more loudly than he'd intended to. He didn't want to verbally fight with his friend, but he needed Marcus' test results. The infection was starting to worry him now that Marcus hadn't taken the prescribed antibiotics regularly.

There was little Marcus could do once Lillian had entered the room so he gave in. "How long is this going to take?"

"One hour max," Lillian replied, already busy hooking him up to some diagnostic equipment.

"Neroon, we need to talk," Franklin said in a determined tone.

"You do not approve of Bester's decision to temporarily block his memories of the rapes," Neroon stated, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, that's true. I think that Marcus will end up even more hurt in the end." Stephen watched Neroon and saw the intense look in his eyes.

"How can he be hurt even more, doctor? We have the means to alleviate his pain a bit, why not do it?"

"I know you want to protect him Neroon. Believe me, so do I, but what will happen if Marcus discovers the truth about the abuse by accident? Did you consider that possibility?" Stephen tried to reason with the Minbari knowing that Neroon wanted to keep this terrible secret from the ranger at all cost. "What if this backfires?"

"If that happens I will find a way to deal with it," Neroon replied steadfast.

Stephen shook his head and wondered how he could get through to him. "Neroon, Marcus will want to know why he had surgery; what the extent of his injuries are. Do you seriously expect me to lie to him?"

"If necessary; yes." Neroon's stern expression was resolved.

"I thought Minbari never lied."

"Except to protect someone from harm, doctor." Getting angry with the human for questioning his actions, he turned his back to Stephen. "Understand this, Doctor Franklin; I will not allow Marcus to suffer even more because of that abuse. If that includes informing all who know about the rapes to keep quiet we will do that. Marcus needs to heal, not to be confronted by even more pain." Facing Franklin again, he glared at the doctor.

Not having a real choice Stephen was forced to give into Neroon's demand for the present; but this argument wasn't over yet. "You have to make sure he takes his medication every four hours otherwise the infection will spread."

"I understand. Marcus also complained about a stomach ache," Neroon replied, stepping away from their previous argument.

"That's not surprising. Internally, he's still healing. Marcus needs to rest, Neroon."

"I know that, but there is something else that troubles me. Marcus is withdrawing into himself. Sometimes he tries to isolate himself from me. During those moments I see pain in his eyes."

Remaining quiet for a moment Franklin considered the information. "It's normal for him to feel depressed. Marcus must deal with this on his own terms. The most important thing however is that he starts talking about these last weeks. If he trusts you enough to tell you about his pain you've achieved a lot."

"He did tell me some things about Ranan and Caim. There is so much agony in his voice when his mind travels back to that period."

"Marcus told you about them?" 

"Yes."

"Then he's on his way to recovery, Neroon."

"I hope so." Sighing, Neroon knew there was a long and difficult road ahead of them. "I did manage to peak his curiosity though when I told him we could not be intimate for some months."

"What did you tell him?" Truly curious to find out how Neroon had explained this to Marcus, Stephen looked at him.

"It was easily solved, doctor. I told him there are certain rituals we have to perform first. It was no lie. I do want to take this slowly and the Star Riders' rituals will aid me in doing this properly."

"Just remember I'm here in case you need me," Stephen said, offering the Minbari his help.

"I know that. Thank you, doctor." Neroon bowed slightly and wondered what the future held in store for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These tests were definitely draining him. Marcus had lost count of all exams he'd been forced to submit to, but checking the time told him that ninety minutes had already passed. "I thought this was going to take one hour max," he commented, using her own words on purpose. He watched her reaction carefully.

"Stephen asked me to run some more tests on you; that's why it's taking longer than planned," Doctor Hobbs explained.

"What kind of tests?" Being stuck in Medlab anyway the least he could do was to gather some information on his physical condition.

"A blood test, for example."

Seeing the syringe in her hand he shuddered. As the needle disappeared underneath his skin, he was reminded of the wires which had been attached there not so long ago. Doing his best not to look at the syringe, he stared at the ceiling and in his mind he started counting in Minbari to distract himself. He wondered if she'd noticed his sudden gooseflesh. "Why does Stephen want to do these extra tests?"

"I guess he has his reasons to do so," she said, avoiding the real topic.

Growing quiet again, he was relieved when she was finally done. He wanted to return to his quarters, to talk to Neroon and feel his arms around him.

"Do you think you can make it to Stephen's office on your own? I know he wants to talk to you."

"I'm sure I can handle that short distance." Wishing he'd had brought his Ranger cloak along, he felt vulnerable as he walked over to his friend's office. He could have sworn some patients, as well as nurses, were watching him and whispering behind his back. Walking a tad faster, he tried to tell himself that his imagination was playing tricks on him. Arriving at the office at last he sighed upon seeing Neroon sitting opposite Franklin. Neroon didn't look too happy though; he could tell his lover wasn't pleased. Knowing that made him feel distressed.

"Marcus, come inside and sit down." Stephen noticed the slightly panicked expression in the Ranger's eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"So what are the results of all those tests?" Marcus asked hesitantly. In a certain way he didn't want to know and regretted asking that question. Casting a glance at Neroon, he saw the discontentment in his eyes, but the smile the Minbari gave him reassured him that Neroon wasn't upset with him.

"I'm satisfied with those results, Marcus. You're making a slow recovery, but considering the amount of trauma you've been through that's understandable. I want you to come in every second day. We're going to monitor you closely."

"That's it?" Disbelief sounded in his voice and he noticed the looks Neroon and Stephen exchanged; they weren't telling him the whole story, were keeping things a secret.

"I'm going to increase your dose of antibiotics though. We need to take care of a... serious infection which is causing your stomach ache. You'll take a double dose every four hours even at night, understood?" Shifting his eyes from Marcus to Neroon he wanted to make sure that the Minbari was going to oversee Marcus taking the medication in case the Ranger forgot to take the pills.

"I will make sure he takes them," Neroon promised.

"What kind of infection? I can tell you're holding back on me." A bitter tone slipped into Marcus' voice.

Neroon leaned in closer and gently took Marcus' hands in his. Looking Marcus in the eyes, he knew he had to be convincing now. "There is no way of telling how you got this infection. Many things happened to you during these last weeks. You should focus on getting better."

Marcus swallowed hard and realized Neroon was doing his best to keep something from him; he could sense the Minbari's anxiety. "I trust you to do what's best for me," he said honestly.

"Good." Satisfied, Neroon rose from his chair and ignored the inquisitive look Stephen gave him. "We should return to your quarters now Marcus. You need to rest."

"Take it easy, Marcus and --don't-- forget to take your medication," Stephen reminded him.

"I will. Don't worry, Stephen. I want to get better as well." Marcus hoped that by saying that he'd taken away some of the doctor's worries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bester had been on his way back from Marcus' quarters after no one had answered the door chime and didn't expect to meet them in the corridor. Marcus looked strangely out of character only wearing a sweat suit and Alfred sensed his apparent unease. "Marcus, Neroon." Realizing both of them were worried, he wondered why.

"Alfred? I didn't know you were coming over," Marcus whispered, overcome by memories seeing the Psi Cop. Trusting Bester had saved his life in the end.

"I wanted to have a word with you before I left." Following them inside Alfred noticed Neroon beckoning Marcus to sit down.

"I think you will want some privacy," Neroon said studying Bester carefully. It was obvious the Psi Cop wanted to talk to Marcus privately and he retreated in to the bedroom, tired himself.

Focusing his attention on Marcus, her saw the fatigue in his eyes and decided to keep this conversation as short as possible. "I'll leave for headquarters in one hour and I want you to know that I'll keep my promise and will try to find Talia Winters. But understand that there's no way I can guarantee I can restore her own personality. It's never been done before."

"I'll come with you," Marcus said seriously. He couldn't let Bester do this by himself.

"No, " Alfred said shaking his head, "you'll stay here and recover. I'll contact you." There was no way he was going to allow Marcus to accompany him.

A sad expression appeared on Marcus' face. "I don't want you to leave. I hate saying goodbye to friends."

Alfred smiled; it had been a long time since anyone had called him a friend. "Marcus, before I go... There's something you need to know," he said, wondering how to address the matter.

"You've done something to my memory, haven't you?" Fear showed in his voice and Marcus knew it. He'd been suspecting something like this since neither Neroon nor Stephen wanted to discuss that infection.

"I should have known I could never fool you," Bester said calmly and watched how Neroon appeared in the doorway. Apparently the Minbari had heard those last words and was now waiting, a bit apprehensively, for his answer. He could hear Neroon's thoughts for one moment, Do not tell him. You will destroy him.

"Alfred?" Marcus said pleadingly; needing answers.

"Marcus, you have to believe me when I tell you it's better this way. Don't go back into the past, focus on the future. You're recovering. Neroon's at your side. Don't chase these forgotten memories, --don't--." Immersing Marcus in soothing thoughts and emotions, he watched the younger man carefully.

"I won't chase them, but I feel... lost," Marcus admitted. Bester was right; everything had turned out well. He was back on Babylon 5, Neroon had declared his love for him, and asked me to wait two more bloody months at least, and he was healing slowly. "You'll contact me once you know more about Talia Winters?"

"I will," Bester promised and got to his feet.

Marcus tried to rise from the chair as well, but discovered he lacked the energy to do so.

Leaning in closer one more time, Alfred touched Marcus' hand and sent the younger man a message. Promise me you'll stay here in Neroon's care and that you won't do anything reckless?

Surprised to hear that mind voice again Marcus opened his eyes and smiled. "I promise, Alfred."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vid they'd been watching had come to an end; Marcus had fallen asleep in his arms before the movie had been half way through. The Ranger's head lay in his lap and Neroon enjoyed stroking the dark hair which continued to fascinate him; so soft. No longer able to resist the urge to claim Marcus' lips, he brushed them softly.

Feeling pleasantly tired Marcus's eyes fluttered open to see what had woken him and stared right into the Minbari's eyes. As Neroon's tongue demanded entry to the softness of his mouth, he yielded once more. A moan of delight escaped and he saw the effect it had on Neroon. The Minbari slipped a hand underneath his head and gently pulled him upright. "Neroon? What... I thought..." His words were smothered by another possessive kiss, denying him the right to finish his question.

"It is time for the first ritual, Marcus," Neroon said determined and cradled his lover in his arms.

"Now? I can hardly keep my eyes open, Neroon."

"Then the time is right indeed. Fatigued as you are you won't try to hide the truth from me. I know you, Marcus. You find it hard to share your innermost thoughts with anyone, even with me. But I'm going to make you open up to me. And in return you can ask me everything you ever wanted to know. It will be a fair trade; the Naftare."

"Are you serious, Neroon?" Marcus wondered if there was still a way to get out of this one.

"Yes. I want you to start by telling me about your youth, your friends, parents, the hopes you once had, the disappointments you suffered."

Averting his eyes, Marcus felt lost. He couldn't tell Neroon all these things.

"I am waiting, Marcus." Neroon saw the fright in his eyes and wondered why it was there.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Neroon."

"You can. Now tell me."

"All right, but remember you made me do it!" Marcus gave in, but only reluctantly. Where to start? "I was born on Delta 3. My dad was in charge of the mining operation there. We moved to Arisia after my brother William was born." Pushing himself deeper into Neroon's embrace he caressed the Minbari's fingers. This was one of the hardest things he'd ever done --voluntarily--. "I loved my parents a great deal, but to be honest I was my mother's favorite. William didn't mind; he was always up to some mischief. Can you believe I was the serious one back then?" Marcus didn't expect Neroon to answer that hypothetical question, but he did.

"Yes, the oldest sibling usually is more serious than the younger one."

"I think I'll be interested to hear your story as well, Neroon."

"You will, but now continue yours."

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" Smiling as well, Marcus relaxed in his lover's arms. "We grew up together and got along nicely. I ended up in Earthforce during the Earth-Minbari war."

"You fought in that war?" This time Neroon was truly surprised. He'd thought Marcus had been too young to have participated in it.

"Towards the end, yes. Hated Earthforce though. I wonder how many people know of the hideous things they did to try to win that war." Marcus shuddered, remembering the horrors he'd seen during those days. Once he'd been told to pass down an order to wipe out a settlement of supposed Minbari spies. Later on he'd seen the corpses of children, burnt and broken. They had been the acclaimed spies.

"Marcus, you stopped."

"I know, some memories aren't that pleasant." Marcus needed a moment to compose himself. "Upon my return I learned that William had left to study or 'to find the meaning of life' as he called it. My parents died and I took over the company and tried to bury myself in work. I haven't told you about Hasina, have I?" Looking up at Neroon he quivered seeing the intensity in his dark eyes. The Minbari seemed to devour every word he spoke.

"No, you have not." Neroon wrapped his arms more tightly around Marcus and waited for the rest of the story.

"Hasina was a beautiful young lady and very smart as well. Looking back I realize that she tried to reach me, but I was too blind to see how much she cared for me. William returned, he'd joined the rangers by then, and tried to convince me to join them as well. One night the Shadows attacked Arisia and everyone I knew died that night. I sometimes think I died as well." Tears were stinging his eyes and Marcus desperately tried to force them back.

Feeling the Ranger shiver in his arms, Neroon rocked him till Marcus had regained control of his emotions. "I never knew you carried such a burden."

"This is very personal to me Neroon. Only four people know about it."

"But there is more...."

"Yes, I guess there is." Shifting in Neroon's embrace, he clasped his hands around the Minbari's. "I joined the Rangers because I promised William to do so and found a new purpose in life. I served Jeffrey Sinclair and now I serve Delenn. I was in love with Commander Ivanova for some time, but she told me she didn't feel the same way when she came to visit me in Medlab after you beat me up. Then, slowly.... I fell in love with you. I found your letter, got drunk for the first time in my life..." Marcus had to stop because Neroon interrupted him.

"You got drunk? Why?"

"Because you'd gone away on a mission and I knew for certain you would never return. I couldn't be that lucky to get you back," Marcus explained in soft tone.

"And then you left for Centauri Prime."

"Yes, I did. Everything went wrong on that mission. It was doomed from the start." Wondering what more to tell, Marcus knew of nothing else to share with the Minbari.

"What about Angel?"

Flinching slightly at the mention of that name, Marcus tried to remain calm. He'd avoided this subject on purpose. "I honestly don't know; ask me questions and I'll try to answer them," Marcus said, cringing by the idea of having to talk about that period.

"Do you hate that part of your personality?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Marcus tried to think of an honest answer. "It's like Angel is a part of me, yet someone else at the same time, I felt his emotions... My emotions. It's confusing. I don't know how to explain this..."

"You told me you loved me before Bester gave you back your control and to be honest, I fell in love with you all over again. No matter how much you suffered as a slave; Angel was as compassionate as you are now. "

A smile appeared on the Ranger's face. "You fell in love with me for a second time?"

"Yes. " Neroon returned that smile.

"You're a mystery to me, Neroon. I was so weak back then. I did everything you told me to..."

"You were under the impression you were a slave, Marcus. But I can tell you I found your obedience rather unsettling. I like that wild fire in you."

The Ranger's smile changed into a chuckle. "Wild fire? Neroon..." Marcus felt Neroon's laugh rather than actually hearing it. "Got any more questions for me?"

There were a couple of questions Neroon still had left, but they were part of the second ritual; he would have to wait a little longer to get those answers. "Only one more, why were you that upset when I asked you about angels the first time we spoke about them?"

Closing his eyes Marcus realized he should have known this question would follow. "The night Arisia was destroyed I lost my faith in goodness and in a caring God. When you asked me that question I felt lost."

"I understand now Marcus. One last question. I called you angel before I left on my mission. Would it cause you pain if I continued to call you that?"

Slightly turning in Neroon's embrace, Marcus looked into those seductive dark eyes. "No, it doesn't hurt when it's you who calls me angel."

"Excellent," Neroon whispered. "Now that my questions have been answered we will have some herbal tea. Then, I will share my history with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handing Marcus his tea Neroon sat down again and was delighted to find that the Ranger moved right back into his arms. "Be careful, it is still hot."

"I know, Neroon. Now tell me about your life. I don't know that much about you," Marcus urged him on, studying his facial expression. Neroon looked fairly comfortable.

"What --do-- you know about me, Marcus?"

"I know you are... were a clansman of the Star Riders, Branmer's Alit and that you took Delenn's place in the Grey Council. I don't think I've to go into details how you tried to stop her from becoming Entil'Zha," he added with a shy smile.

"No, you don't," Neroon admitted and allowed his fingers to explore the texture of Marcus' beard. "You should remove all this facial hair."

Marcus laughed aloud. "Why?"

"You will look even more handsome without it. There is no need to hide yourself underneath it."

"Hide?" Marcus repeated, a bit shaken; did Neroon know everything? It was true, though.

"Yes, hide, but I was going to tell you about myself so do not distract me."

"Me? Distracting you? You were the one who..." Marcus fell silent seeing Neroon's admonishing expression. "Sorry, told you I always babble," he apologized.

The Minbari paid it no more attention and gathered his thoughts. "I was born on Minbar 70 cycles ago. My parents were both Religious Caste. I began to feel an attraction towards the Warrior Caste at a very young age. I must admit though that I did waver between the Warrior and Religious Caste when the time came to make my choice and reveal my calling. My father knew about my doubts and urged me to listen to my heart. After all this time I'm still not sure I did. My younger brother Denbaar followed in our parent's footsteps and became a priest."

"You're the older brother?" Marcus interjected.

"Yes, Denbaar is my only brother. I have no other siblings. My parents were very blessed to have two children."

"Where's Denbaar now?" Marcus wondered about the priest's reaction upon hearing his brother had been declared an outcast.

"On Minbar. He is a teacher in one of the temples. I do not know if he has heard of my downfall yet."

"Can't you contact him?" It was obvious Neroon was hurting and Marcus couldn't bear seeing him like this.

"He is forbidden to talk to me by law now that I am an outcast," Neroon explained, touched by Marcus' concern.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard to have a brother and not being allowed to talk to him."

"Your love takes away most of my pain, Marcus." Neroon watched his stunned expression upon hearing this admission. "Now let me continue. I served Shai Alit Branmer for ten cycles, 15 human years. Even before I was re-assigned to the Ingata I was married to Shari," he paused, aware of Marcus' bafflement.

"You ... were, are, married?"

"Shari died 13 cycles ago... during childbirth."

Marcus' head was ringing with all this information and realized just how little he had known about Neroon when he had fallen in love with him. "Did the child survive?"

"Yes, Elaan survived and my grandparents took it upon themselves to raise him; I had my responsibilities towards my Clan and could not leave to take care of him. I wished I had been able to spend more time with him. His eyes were Shari's and it pained me to look into them at times, but I never showed that hurt."

"Being banished from Minbar must be hard on you. Don't you miss your family?"

"Of course I do, Marcus. But I made my choices and I promised myself never to regret them." Moving his arms lower he wrapped them around his lover's waist. He was pleased to see the eagerness with which Marcus yielded to him. In time you will become the dominant one. You are still afraid and need to surrender yourself to me. In time, I will surrender to you.

"Can I ask you a question?" Marcus placed his hands on his lover's and waited for an answer.

"Of course."

"Are you happy here? Now? Being a tactical advisor to Delenn and being stuck with me?" Uncertainty echoed in his voice.

"Marcus..." Neroon made the Ranger look him in the eyes. "I am honored Delenn gave me the chance to prove myself and to become part of her... council. And you, I love you so much it hurts at times. I have never before loved someone this much and the intensity of these feelings scare me. You do realize you will be 'stuck' with me as long as you will live, Marcus?" Neroon said teasingly, trying to take away Marcus' doubts by speaking nothing but the truth. Tears appeared in the Ranger's eyes and he was taken aback seeing them.

"Nobody ever said something like that to me," Marcus confessed and wanted to wipe away the tear which had managed to escape his eyes, but Neroon stopped him.

With his fingertips he traced the wetness on the Ranger's face and licked the tear off his finger with his tongue. "It tastes like salt."

It made Marcus laugh.

"Any more questions?" Neroon asked, relieved to witness the return of Marcus' smile.

"No..."

"Then we will go to bed now and try to get some sleep. "

Stretching his body like a cat, Marcus checked the time and was shocked to discover two hours had past. "Isn't it time for me to take my medication again?"

Neroon had watched him get up and wanted nothing more than to take Marcus right there on the floor. He wondered if the Ranger was aware of the sensuality in his movements. Control Neroon. Be patient, remember the doctor's warning. "Yes, it is. I will get the vial. Why do you not get into bed and I will bring it to you?" Marcus disappeared into the bedroom and Neroon walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and the antibiotics. As he entered the bedroom he found Marcus already asleep in bed. "Marcus, you still have to take your pills."

The Ranger woke again, but his eyes remained closed. Taking the glass and pills from Neroon's hands, he swallowed them obediently. As Neroon slid into bed, he immediately snuggled up to the Minbari. Spooning himself against Neroon, he slipped his arms around his lover's waist and rested his head against the Minbari's broad back.

Neroon chuckled softly as Marcus possessively draped a leg over his upper thigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PSI CORPS' REHABILITATION CAMP PROMETHEUS

Byron studied the female telepath closely. Alfred had given him the order to write a detailed report on her. More specifically, he had been ordered to find a way to remove the alternate personality and to restore the original one. It was the first time Bester had given him such an assignment and he felt personally challenged to help Talia Winters.

During the next couple of days Byron observed her, tried to communicate with Talia after the sleepers in her blood had disappeared. He began probing the strength of the alternate personality and was surprised she had given it a name; Janus. She would have short, very short spells of lucidity and it were those moments which convinced Byron that her own personality could be restored.

As he pressed the send button he wondered why Bester was this interested in a former commercial telepath. One hour later he received his instructions; to stay close to Talia and to prepare for Bester's arrival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Susan?" Surprised to find her here, Marcus couldn't hide his smile or his happiness. In a certain way he'd spent this last week in Paradise. Neroon had fussed over him and he had enjoyed every moment of it. At night he'd felt safe in Neroon's strong arms. He was only healing this quickly due to the Minbari's tender care.

"Marcus! You look great!" Susan returned the smile somewhat hesitantly and studied him. The Ranger did look great. Wonder what Neroon has been feeding you. Marcus was definitely gaining weight and colour had appeared on his cheekbones. His eyes were livid with merriment. Only the not yet healed welts told of what he'd suffered not so long ago.

"I do feel great," Marcus admitted. Looking around to see if Neroon was close he found no trace of the Minbari, but knew the warrior had to be somewhere in the Zocalo. "I never got the opportunity to tell you that you were so right in advising me to give Neroon a chance. "

"I'm glad you're happy, Marcus. I really am." Susan's smile brightened noticing the love in his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought Stephen confined you to quarters?"

"I'm still confined to my rooms..." Scanning his surroundings once more he leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "If Stephen finds me here I'm in big trouble. It took me two days of bugging Neroon before he allowed me to take a walk."

"Where's Neroon now?" Susan noticed Marcus looking about all the time.

"He's close, somewhere." Pulling his cloak tighter around his frame, Marcus saw the loneliness in her eyes. "What brings you here, Susan? I hardly recognized you out of uniform." She was wearing a brown tunic and her hair was dancing on her shoulders. I hope Alfred finds Talia, he thought, saddened by her grief.

"Garibaldi's birthday is coming up and I forgot to buy him a present last year. I better make up for it this year."

"Did you already find a suitable gift?"

"Not yet, I'm still searching and I hate shopping." Looking over his shoulder, Susan saw Neroon approach them. The buyers and merchants moved out of his path to make way for the Minbari. Susan couldn't help wondering about the unlikely pair of them. "Your boyfriend's coming over," she said and grinned at the Ranger who immediately swirled around.

"Marcus, I bought something I think will look very good on you," Neroon blinked at the Commander. He was in a frighteningly good mood and wanted to tease Marcus a bit. During this last week he'd discovered how little clothing the Ranger owned and had decided they needed to go to the Zocalo to buy new clothing. This particular piece had immediately attracted his attention. He loved to embarrass Marcus, because then his lover would start to blush in that seductive way he loved so much.

Accepting the gift-wrapped package Marcus studied Neroon and saw the obvious mischief in his eyes. The Minbari was up to something; he'd better be careful now. He had been astonished to learn that Neroon possessed a somewhat twisted kind of humour.

Susan had also noticed Neroon's expression. Still grinning, she wondered what the small, very small, package might contain.

Pushing the paper to one side a small card appeared and almost fell to the floor. Marcus caught it and swallowed hard. If only he knew what Neroon had bought him!

"Read it aloud," Neroon forced out between clenched teeth, doing his best not to burst out laughing yet.

Realizing there was no way out Marcus began to read, "There's no mistaking the appeal of Marcus. A sleek and slinky G-string that's a joy to wear - for those who dare! Designed with thrilling freedom and easy comfort..." Totally stunned, Marcus looked into Neroon's sparkling eyes and felt the blood rise to his face. "You bought me a thong?"

"He's adorable when he blushes!" Susan quipped and saw Neroon nod his head.

"Marcus is easy to embarrass," Neroon said softly. "Marcus, are you not going to open it?" Challenging the flustered Ranger, his laughter boomed through the Zocalo.

"I don't have a choice, have I?" Marcus gave in and opened the plastic box.

"Your face is almost as red as that thong is." Susan slapped her knees and exploded into laughter as well. This was too much! There was no way she could stay serious with him staring in shock at that little piece of fabric.

"I expect you to wear it this evening." Neroon tried to sound earnest, but almost choked in his laughter.

Marcus wished the floor would open and swallow him. He was going to get Neroon for this!

"Come on, Marcus. Don't take it that seriously. Why don't you buy Neroon one in return? I'm sure they have a lot of different styles... Neroon, is that model really called Marcus?" Susan leaned against the wall. This felt so good! It had been so long since she'd laughed like this.

"Yes, it is."

Marcus watched the two of them and his anger disappeared. Susan had never before been this chipper and it made him feel good that Neroon had managed to break through her walls in a ludicrous way like this. Finally, he laughed as well but was plotting revenge on Neroon nonetheless.

"Where did you buy this?" Susan inquired. "I suddenly know what I'm going to get Michael for his birthday. The two of you have to drop in; you must see his face when he uncovers his present." Ivanova chuckled.

Exchanging looks, it was Neroon who replied. "We will drop by..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Studying himself in the mirror Marcus realized he was somewhat revolted by what he saw. His naked body was still covered in bruises and scars were appearing now where injuries had been. The welts on his neck had closed, but now it looked like he was wearing some weird kind of necklace. He hated those scars.

Neroon had asked him to try on the thong and he'd given in just to please the Minbari. It looked ridiculous and the G-string was already driving him crazy; it felt like floss between his buttocks. The rest of his new clothes were waiting for him to slip in to. After Susan had left Neroon had insisted on buying more clothes for both of them. Remembering how carefully Neroon had chosen his new outfit he ran a hand over his new jacket made of black velvet. He wondered if Neroon had already changed into his new clothing; black pants and silk shirt.

The thong irritated him and he was considering throwing it into the dirty laundry basket when Neroon stepped into the bedroom. He licked his lips upon seeing him in his new clothes; black was a colour which most definitely suited him. Locking eyes at last, he saw raw desire in them. Desire? Lust is more like it!

Slowly, Neroon's eyes studied every inch of his lover's body. "I was right. That thong does look good on you." Noticing Marcus' goose pimples, he took a step closer towards his lover. Perhaps tonight you will be ready for the second ritual, Marcus. Close enough to touch Marcus, he raised his right hand and ran it over the Ranger's chest, coaxing a whimper from Marcus' lips. Lips, demanding to be kissed! Tightly controlling his arousal, he wetted one of his fingers with his tongue and moved it slowly over Marcus' nipple.

A fire was building in his groin and Marcus closed his eyes. Feeling that wet finger stroking that hardened nipple pushed him over the edge and he moaned, not realizing his erection showed through the thin fabric of the thong. Neroon was driving him crazy!

Marcus' response to his caress didn't surprise Neroon. Realizing he was playing with fire he knew he shouldn't push Marcus too far. The doctor had told him that it would take more time for Marcus' internal injuries to heal properly. Keeping that warning in mind, he used his other hand to stroke Marcus' erection through the fabric. Green eyes stared at him in shocked pleasure and he smiled reassuringly. "You should wear a thong all the time, Marcus." He moved his hands and while clutching the Ranger's head kissed him hard.

His legs became jelly-like and Marcus held onto Neroon for support. "Do we have to go to that party?"

"Yes. We should stop now, Marcus. We need to complete the rituals first," Neroon said and resolutely walked out of the room while composing himself.

"Bugger," Marcus mumbled. His body seemed to consist of fire. Neroon's departure left him frustrated and he tried to fight down his arousal. "Bloody thong!" Within minutes he'd dressed himself and marched into the bathroom. There was something he had to do before they could leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barely believing his eyes, Neroon realized Marcus had shaved off his beard. "Why?"

"You told me to stop hiding," he whispered, uncertain if Neroon liked his new look. "But it makes me look so bloody young." Waiting for Neroon to say something, he straightened out his jacket. He could feel the thong underneath his jeans. In a certain way he suspected Neroon to have purposely chosen clothes the Minbari knew would annoy him most. His blue satin shirt was moving against his skin in an unsettling way. His nipples grew hard every time the fabric rubbed against them.

"You look handsome, Marcus. The decision to remove all that facial hair was the right one." Placing his hand once more at the small of his lover's back, Neroon wondered what good he'd done in his former life to be granted a love like this in his current lifetime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael Garibaldi was shaking his head in dismay. He'd known a few people wanted to drop by because of his birthday, but this was getting ridiculous.

The first ones to arrive had been John and Delenn. Lennier had handed him his present and after unwrapping it Michael had wondered what the hell he was supposed to do with all those scented candles Delenn had given him "to meditate when one feels restless."

Then Franklin had shown up accompanied by Lyta. The doc's present hadn't been that bad; a collection of Bugs Bunny vids. Lyta had given him some alcohol free champagne to share around during 'the party '.

What party? I never said anything about a party! Just when he'd thought things couldn't get any worse Londo and Vir had arrived; bickering like an old married couple. Michael had resigned to his fate and had been absolutely 'thrilled' to receive a wrapped up box with Centauri sex aids including a weird looking inflatable doll and instructions in Centauri. Now what am I supposed to do with that? This doll has six openings in the weirdest places. He tried hard to remain composed while Sheridan and Franklin did their best to get the doll into shape.

Hoping that no one else was going to show up, he was seriously considering leaving this party and his 'guests', when Ivanova entered his quarters wearing one hell of a low-necked black dress, stunning him momentarily. "Geez, Susan, trying to kill a sex starved Chief of security?"

"I thought it was time to give this dress a second chance... a first one, actually. I've never worn it since I bought it two years ago." Susan also noticed Londo's admiring glance and poor Vir was trying hard to look innocent and --not-- to stare at her. Susan smiled. Ever since that 'incident' in the Zocalo with Marcus and Neroon she'd been in such a relaxed mood that she'd decided to dress up for the occasion. She had taken the time to get her hair done and was wearing her mother's ear rings for the first time in five years.

"You look breath-taking, my dear," Londo complimented her, bowed and moved to kiss her hand.

Garibaldi stared at this vision in black and wondered if he should do a security check to see if she was the real Commander Ivanova. Lyta however distracted him, handing him a glass of the alcohol free champagne. Michael hesitated for one moment, then joined her and emptied the glass in one go.

"What did you buy our beloved Chief?" Sheridan studied his second in command. Susan had seldom been this relaxed and John wanted to know what had caused it. It was a refreshing change.

"A... challenging present," Ivanova replied in mysterious tone. The moment she wanted to hand it over to Garibaldi the door chime sounded and the Chief clutched his head with his hands in mock aggravation. "When is this going to end? I wanted to keep this quiet; a secret! By the way, --who-- is manning C&C at the moment?" Michael wondered suddenly; almost the complete chain of command was present in his quarters.

"Poor Lt. Corwin," Susan whispered with a wicked grin on her face.

The door chime chirped once more and Michael gave in. "Enter," he exclaimed, curious to see who else knew about this 'party'.

Everyone in the room stopped talking for a moment when Marcus and Neroon entered the Chief's quarters, both out of uniform. All of them were surprised to see Marcus had shaved off his beard. Delenn poked John in his ribs to get his attention. "They do look happy, don't you think so?"

"Marcus seems to be recovering nicely thanks to Neroon's care," Stephen said in soft tone and Delenn nodded her head in agreement.

"I never thought Neroon would be able to overcome his prejudice against humans and now he has even taken a human lover," Lennier whispered.

Sheridan looked up hearing the last bit of that sentence. "Lover? Marcus and Neroon are lovers? Why am I the last one to hear this news?" John watched the two men sit down next to each other on the couch after they'd congratulated an even more stunned Garibaldi.

Staying close to Neroon, Marcus realized they were the only ones without a present and shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Susan sat down next to him and handed him a gift wrapped box.

"I think you should be the one to give it to him. You know what's inside," she said teasingly. "Are you wearing that thong now?" Ivanova whispered those last words.

Don't blush, Cole. Whatever you do, don't blush! Why did she have to say that?

"Well? Are you?" Susan pushed further, delighted to have managed to shut him up.

Marcus nodded once and stared at the box in his hands. "Do I really have to give it to Garibaldi? He'll shoot me, you know."

Neroon heard the plea and listened in on their conversation. "Marcus, stop worrying and give it to him. The Commander and I bought it while you were trying on those jeans you are wearing now."

"Here, Marcus, Neroon, have a glass of the bubbly stuff and don't worry; no alcohol," Lyta handed them their glasses.

Neroon looked at Delenn to make sure she was also having a drink. Satisfied that even Lennier was sipping from it he followed their example.

Feeling embarrassed, Marcus handed the present to Garibaldi who was eyeing the item very suspiciously. "I just want you to know that I didn't buy this, Michael. Neroon and Susan picked it." The Ranger moved and was immediately reminded of the fact that he was wearing that bloody thong; how could he make Neroon pay for forcing him wear it?

Extremely curious, Michael slowly unwrapped the gift. If Susan had chosen this he better watch out for some practical joke. The first thing he saw was a card.

"Read it aloud," Susan said in a tone mimicking the command Neroon had given Marcus in the Zocalo.

Michael knew he was in trouble when he read the words. Clearing his voice the Chief decided to play along. He wasn't going to be embarrassed over this one. "Less is certainly a lot more fun when you're wearing a swinger! This little nylon number is completely backless, with no under string - just the pouch and nothing else. You'll relish the airy freedom and enjoy the sensation of such a daring style." He laughed wholeheartedly and saw Ivanova's disappointment. "I like that idea of complete freedom."

"Dammit Michael, you aren't even embarrassed!" Ivanova cursed softly and did her best to look like she was moping, but couldn't pull if off. At least Marcus is wearing that red thong... wonder how it looks on him. Casting a look at Neroon she wanted to know how the Minbari had reacted seeing Marcus wearing that G-string. Shivering slightly she began to realize how happy the two of them had to be; it made her feel lonely.

Sitting quietly in between Neroon and Susan, Marcus studied the others present. Although everyone was laughing and in a good mood he wanted nothing more than to return to his own quarters. Londo's and Vir's presence made him shiver and his thoughts began to slip back to Ranan all the time. Trying to say as little as possible he sensed Delenn's eyes on him and stared at the floor. Marcus knew she was concerned but he was alright, only the large number of people present made him feel shy.

Garibaldi had been observing Marcus and Neroon for one hour now. They were sitting very close and Michael noticed how Marcus every so often curled his fingers around Neroon's hand, who promptly reacted and squeezed them in return. Probing the Minbari's eyes Michael saw a softness he'd never noticed before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On their way back to Marcus' quarters Neroon noticed how absent-minded Marcus was. "Is something wrong?" he asked, a bit worried Marcus was falling back into some sort of depression.

"No, I really enjoyed myself this evening, but... seeing Vir and Londo made me think back to..."

"I should have known," Neroon replied and pulled him closer. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay close? Hold me?" Smiling, Marcus rested his head against Neroon's shoulder and relished his physical presence.

"I am not going to leave you, Marcus." Typing in that strange access code, Neroon still wondered if the word Road Runner had a special meaning to humans. "Shall we go to bed? I do not know about you, but I am tired."

"Sure, why not." Marcus headed towards the bedroom and dropped onto the bed in a fit of exhaustion.

"It is time for your medication," Neroon reminded him and Marcus accepted the pills and water.

"I'm tired as well," the Ranger whispered and stretched his body while lying down.

"You should undress before going to sleep," Neroon hoped Marcus was ready for this next step and that he wasn't rushing his lover.

"Undress? I'll change into my sweats, don't worry," Reluctantly walking over to the cupboard Marcus couldn't believe his eyes as he realized that Neroon had taken off all his clothes and was now standing --naked-- in front of him. Unable to tear away his eyes Marcus studied the Minbari's well-trained body; all muscle, no fat. A washboard abdomen and broad shoulders... His gaze dropped below the waistline and he was briefly taken aback because of the lack of pubic hair there. "You're beautiful, Neroon." The words were uttered before he realized he'd actually spoken them.

"You are pleased then?" Neroon said teasingly while striding towards the bed and finally sitting down.

"Oh yes, most definitely." Marcus knew his face had become flustered.

"I love it when you blush, Marcus. But you should remove your clothes as well and then join me in bed. I want to feel your skin against mine." Neroon waited for Marcus to make up his mind.

"I... can't do that."

"Why not? Come over here."

Shuffling his feet Marcus didn't know what to do. He felt ashamed for his bruised body and because of the scars which were now a part of him. Taking one step closer to the bed, it felt like he was being pulled forward, as if he'd been hypnotized by Neroon's eyes. He allowed Neroon to pull him down till he sat on the bed next to him. He shivered when hot fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

Neroon felt Marcus tremble as he pushed the shirt off the Ranger's shoulders. "Can you step out of your trousers yourself or do you want me to assist you?" he whispered sensually.

Marcus swallowed hard. "I think I can do that myself. " Quickly getting up from the bed Marcus unzipped his jeans and flung them into a corner of the bedroom. The only thing he was wearing now was that bloody thong.

"Remove the thong as well," Neroon purred. It was only a distraction from the human's real beauty.

"Do I have to?" Torn between two evils Marcus realized that if he did lose the thong he was going to be stark naked. That little piece of cloth was the only thing covering his private parts at this point.

"Do not be ashamed, Marcus."

But I am! Seeing the reassuring expression in Neroon's eyes, he stepped out of the G-string and tried hard not to look too embarrassed. Why was Neroon doing this to him?

"Now join me in bed, my lover." Neroon was pleased that Marcus had overcome his shame.

"My lover?" Marcus repeated, a bit stunned to hear those words actually spoken aloud. Feeling awkward, he moved to lie down next to Neroon and for the first time he became aware of the smell that was Neroon.

"Yes, you are my lover," Neroon wrapped his arms around his lover and noticed how gingerly, no hesitantly, Marcus moved into them.

The skin-on-skin contact was new to Marcus, but it felt so good, --so right-- to rest in Neroon's arms that he relaxed.

"Now sleep and only dream of pleasant things," Neroon murmured, sensing his already regular breathing; a sure sign that Marcus was falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon woke during the night because Marcus was moving about in bed. It took him a moment to realize that his lover, who was lying closely spooned behind him, was very aroused. Marcus was rubbing up against him, moaning softly, pressing himself even closer into the warm body in front of him. Neroon smiled as it occurred to him that Marcus might be having an erotic dream involving him.

Turning onto his back, he watched Marcus' face and saw the tightly closed eyes; the younger man was sound asleep. Marcus was now rubbing himself against his upper thigh and Neroon grinned mischievously. It was apparent that Marcus' sexual needs had been ignored too long. Pushing the comforter off both their naked bodies, he remembered how shyly Marcus had undressed himself before going to bed; the red thong was now lying on the floor next to his clothes.

He knew that Marcus was still trying to deal with the pain Ranan had inflicted on him; including ' his education in the art of Marak '. Although he had seen Marcus naked before, this was the first time he saw his lover in an aroused state. His expression was admiring as he saw Marcus' erection; the Ranger was well-endowed and he was pleased about that.

His left thigh was beginning to moisten with Marcus' precum and his own arousal woke as well. As he felt himself harden, he wished he could take his lover now, without having to think of all possible consequences, like causing even more internal damage. Considering his possibilities, he was determined to give his lover the ecstasy he deserved. Although any form of penetration was still out of the question until Stephen Franklin was satisfied with the progress Marcus had made, he knew a number of ways to make Marcus scream with ecstasy. It was his very intention to drive Marcus crazy with lust.

Allowing his lover to continue to rub up against his thigh, he pressed his lips on Marcus' throat, leaving behind a trial of kisses. Closely watching Marcus, he noticed that Marcus wasn't waking up yet and chuckled softly. Playing hard to get, are you? His fingertips moved to pinch an already erect nipple and his lips brushed the area beneath the Ranger's ear. Feeling Marcus tremble underneath this caress, his lips returned to his lover's mouth and forced it open; tracing the inside of the Marcus' mouth with his tongue in a demanding and possessive manner.

Marcus woke slowly, but immediately sensed Neroon's closeness; felt hands moving over his body, slowly but passionately. His mouth was being ravished by Neroon who was thoroughly exploring every delightful inch of it. Startled, Marcus realized he was shamelessly rubbing up against Neroon and he began to blush, utterly embarrassed for doing so. The fact that there was some stickiness on the Minbari's thigh told him that he must have been doing so for some time now. He was truly shocked when Neroon's hands stroked the insides of his thighs, lightly, teasingly; finally nudging his legs apart. Flashing his eyes open, he stared into dilated pupils and noticed the delighted smile on Neroon's face, which threw him off balance. Neroon's stare wasn't angry or reproachful. I rubbed up against him. I need to apologize. But the fire in his groin was telling him otherwise; demanding acknowledgement and satisfaction. "Neroon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful," he mumbled, avoiding dark eyes.

Silencing Marcus by placing a finger against his lover's lips, Neroon saw the uncertain expression in Marcus' eyes and realized the Ranger felt ashamed for some obscure reason. Running one hand over his lover's chest he asked, "There is no reason to apologize and yet I see shame in your eyes, why?"

"For rubbing up against you like that," Marcus said and began to pant softly as Neroon's palm caressed him between his legs in slow, sensual strokes which were taking his breath away. "What are you... doing?" His eyes grew big as that hand began to knead his balls with precise movements and calculated pressure. He hardened even more, although he didn't believe that could have been possible. His erection hurt and he craved release so badly. Stumbling over the words he wanted to say, he found himself staring into Neroon's eyes. "I should go into the bathroom and... jerk myself off there... Neroon... you're going to make me come if you keep touching me like that!" Not knowing exactly why he wanted to get away from Neroon, he struggled briefly to free himself, but strong hands kept him in place.

Suddenly realizing what was upsetting Marcus, Neroon whispered soft words of reassurance into his lover's ear. "Do not feel embarrassed for a normal physical need. Your body is telling you not to ignore its desires and urges any longer. I know how to please you. Marcus, let me. "

"What about those rituals of yours?" Marcus objected without real conviction. Neroon's hand was now stroking his fully erect cock and another greedy hand had moved beneath his buttocks to squeeze them tightly. No longer thinking about retreating to the bathroom, he whimpered as Neroon's hand continued to pull the foreskin over the head, waiting one --long-- agonizing moment before releasing it. His legs were twitching futilely and he couldn't help wrapping his arms around Neroon's waist in want, desperately trying to hold onto him.

"I am allowed to please you this way. We are not breaking any rules. Surrender to me, my lover. I will make you come with such abandon that you will scream my name when you find release."

Marcus shivered hearing that promise. Staring into Neroon's clouded eyes, he knew the Minbari was serious. He felt incredibly grateful to have Neroon for a lover. "I surrendered to you a long time ago. You know I'm yours, Neroon," he confessed in trembling tone and was stunned when Neroon stopped caressing him; bereft of the feel of his lover's fingers on his skin, he sighed. "What...?"

"Lie down on your side facing away from me and move into my arms," Neroon told his confused lover in a firm tone.

Marcus wavered for one moment hearing the tension in Neroon's voice, but did as he was told. Neroon had turned onto his side as well and he moved into his lover's open arms which resolutely pulled him closer. Obeying that silent command, he pressed himself against his lover's hot body. One arm tightly wrapped itself around his shoulder, giving Neroon access to his chest area. He was momentarily shocked to feel Neroon's erection press against his buttocks.

Once more, Neroon nudged the Ranger's legs apart and positioned his knee between them, telling Marcus that he was going to determine their course of action.

"What are you going to do?" Not able to keep quiet any more Marcus tried to look at the Minbari. He was confused; never before had he allowed someone to touch him like this; to dominate him in this way. He trusted Neroon, but the pain Ranan had inflicted still lingered in his subconscious, urging him to be careful.

"You surrendered to me so do not question me. You a're not allowed to touch me or talk to me; the only acceptable noise you are allowed to make is whimpering, no screaming, your desire." Marcus turned rigid in his arms and he realized his lover had never done anything like this before. In an attempt to take away all possible fear, he whispered sensually into his lover's ear, "I love you, Marcus. Do not be afraid."

Nodding his head, Marcus felt a tight knot in his stomach and didn't know if it was caused by fear or excitement. Now that Neroon was lying behind him he couldn't see what the Minbari was up to and felt apprehensive. The presence of this hot body warming his was exciting and frightening at the same time. He began to pant involuntarily as Neroon pressed his leg between his thighs, tightly, causing a friction that made his cock throb heavily. Feeling totally exposed, he swallowed hard and finally admitted to himself that he was scared.

Sensing his lover's confusion and want urged Neroon to return to caressing him. Marcus trembled underneath his fingertips and Neroon smelled his lover's fear. Ranan's name appeared in his mind and overcome with anger, he pushed it away. Concentrating on pleasing his lover, he wetted his fingertips and ran them over Marcus' chest, barely touching any skin. At last he rolled an erect nipple between his fingers. Blowing softly over the wetness of the Ranger's skin, he felt Marcus gasp from surprise. A tortured moan escaped Marcus as he submitted his now sensitive nipple to the procedure for a second time, while squeezing his lover's full balls lightly. A whimper filled the room; demanding more and the Ranger wriggled closer. He wrapped one leg around his lover's to lift it slightly. He deliberately pressed his own throbbing shaft between Marcus' buttocks and moved slowly against the soft skin. Taking one of Marcus' earlobes between his teeth he fondled it with his tongue; slowly suckling it.

Marcus was mumbling incoherently at this point; trying to obey Neroon's earlier command of keeping quiet, but his need for release was overwhelming him.

Finally, Neroon curled his fingers around Marcus' pulsating cock which was now completely covered with precum. He knew the erection would be painful now, throbbing, tormenting Marcus who promptly whimpered with want as he stopped stroking the sensitive flesh. With his fingers still tightly curled around the burning flesh, he spooned himself against his lover's buttocks; his shaft continued to teasingly stroke Marcus between his legs, until his cock finally pushed against the Ranger's full balls.

Instinctively arching up against the hand that refused him release, Marcus desperately tried to lock eyes with Neroon, but the Minbari prevented that by placing one hand on his lover's forehead. Applying a minimum of force, he urged Marcus to expose as much of his throat as the Ranger could. A moment later sharp teeth scraped soft skin, biting him playfully. Panting, moaning, Marcus desperately begged him for release without the use of any words at all. His cock was heavy and Marcus wanted to scream his need.

Still rubbing up against Marcus' lower body Neroon stopped stroking his lover's erection, and in doing so coaxed the most pitiful tones out of Marcus. "I doubt that you really want to come," Neroon whispered seductively in husky voice. "Otherwise your moans would reach my ears, but they are so soft and subdued I cannot hear them."

Neroon, please let me beg... This is torture. Marcus jerked in Neroon's embrace as moist fingers circled over the head of his throbbing penis; he began to thrust with his hips. Every time his hips jerked back Neroon's balls bounced against his buttocks. No longer in control of his own movements and emotions, he panted heavily. Groaning, he wished Neroon would let go of that one --too sensitive-- nipple which he was constantly rolling between his fingers. A desperate cry filled with agony fled his lips.

"That is better. I heard that one. Now I want you to scream your want, Marcus, and perhaps then I will allow you to come." His eyes never let go of his lover; gauging his reactions, eagerness, despair; squeezing Marcus' buttocks, lapping beneath his ear. The human's body was an instrument he knew how to play and he wanted Marcus to remember this moment for the rest of his life. It had to be a big step for Marcus to surrender to him like this after all the horrors he'd been subjected to on Centauri Prime; it was obvious that his lover trusted him.

All Marcus knew was the feel of Neroon's fingers on his shaft, stroking him, squeezing him, moving away to knead his full balls only to return with a new vengeance and speeding up the rhythm again. He threw back his head in submission, softly screaming his desire and pressing himself into the Minbari's body; desperate to feel Neroon's erection, evidence of his lover's own arousal. During one irrational moment he craved being taking by Neroon; not gently but aggressively. This revelation shocked him. Imagining how it would feel to be penetrated by Neroon he knew it would be in love and trust, not in pain and fear.

Fire... burning in my veins, I can smell myself, his sweat... Those nimble, agile fingers of his; to feel them on my cock... I want to feel Neroon deep inside my body, I want to be possessed by him; that thought alone is enough to make me come in his arms... this is so unreal and yet I know it's reality. Neroon, please let me come! I can't take this any longer....I'm burning up inside! His hands clenched into tight fists and a muffled scream left his lips when he felt his impending release. Crying out his lover's name in high-pitched tone Marcus came in long, releasing spurts. "Ne... roon... oh!" His body exploded and his mind went numb. As Neroon flickered his tongue over the back of his neck, Marcus shivered violently in orgasmic sensitivity; wanting nothing more than to feel Neroon thrust inside him, to feel the Minbari erupt inside his body. Overcome by sensations he'd never experienced before, a tear crept down his cheek.

Extremely pleased with the results he'd achieved, Neroon held Marcus close, purring reassuring words of love into the Ranger's ear; some of them in Standard, some words in Minbari, professing his undying love to Marcus. Fascinated, Neroon watched how semen splashed onto his lover's abdomen and thighs. He wanted to taste it, devour his lover's come, but refrained from doing so; not sure if the sexually transmitted virus Marcus might still be carrying would also affect him. Marcus had tensed up in his arms and only now did he begin to relax; his fists opened and a beautiful sigh left the Ranger's lips. "You screamed my name, my lover," Neroon crooned, caressing soft skin.

Neroon's cock was still softly rubbing against him and a film of sweat settled down onto his trembling body. Marcus' voice shook as he addressed Neroon, cursing the fact that he couldn't see his face. "I never felt like this before... Neroon, you drove me insane... I wanted to beg you for release but... you did that on purpose..." Little aftershocks of the orgasm he'd experienced moments ago were transformed into spasms of delight as he tried to calm down. Neroon had made him let go of all shame and inhibitions and he loved the Minbari even more for doing so.

"Of course... You seem to be a fast learner though and I have to admit I am very eager to teach you more." Neroon chuckled and turned him in the embrace. Seeing Marcus' expression, which seemed to waver between eagerness and bewilderment, he knew he had pleased his lover. "I will clean you up before we will go back to sleep. You are sticky with your come," he emphasized that last word by allowing his tone to drop sensually, breathing the word into Marcus' ear.

"Bugger... Neroon! I..." Marcus stared at his face and saw the sparkle in his dark eyes. Neroon had shown him how their love life would be like. His body was still trying to recover from that sensual experience. What the hell just happened? I'm shaking like a leaf!

Neroon gently freed himself of Marcus' tight hold on him and stroked his lover's face once more before disappearing into the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom, he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to wipe the semen off Marcus' skin, watching him intensely. "Did you enjoy surrendering yourself to me? I dominated this sexual encounter, were you comfortable with that?" he asked in firm tone, not expecting to see the tear in the Ranger's eye. "Marcus?"

"No, I don't mind you being the dominant one. Right now I need that. I need you to tell me what to do, how to react; this is all new to me and I'm scared to make mistakes. With Ranan there was so much pain involved. I don't want to think back to what happened in that dirty cell," Marcus sobbed, feeling embarrassed to show his emotions this openly, but Neroon had taken away some of his fear of sexual intimacy. "Thank you, Neroon. You're the first to do this for me. I never knew it could be like this... with so much love. You've healed a hurt inside my soul. I love you, Neroon."

"It must be extremely hard on you to allow me to have this much control over you." Neroon disposed of the now dirty towel and climbed back into bed, cradling his lover in his arms. Locking eyes with Marcus, he saw the difference in them. "Next time you feel the need to rub up against me, wake me and I will make you come like that again," he promised. "Now go back to sleep, my lover." Years of discipline allowed him to let his own arousal die; he'd only wanted to show Marcus that the arousal was mutual, that he did crave the Ranger sexually.

Sleepily nuzzling Neroon's hot skin, Marcus fell asleep, contented, satiated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wriggling closer to Neroon, Marcus had never felt safer and warmer before in his entire life. A shy smile appeared on his face as he remembered what had happened last night. He'd been so ashamed of his behavior and Neroon had turned it all around; had turned shame into ecstasy. His head rested on one of the Minbari's powerful arms and Neroon's other one was curled around his waist. The feel of skin on skin was so intimate and yet so trusted. Neroon had draped one leg over his hip, making sure he couldn't leave.

Marcus didn't want to leave at all and quivered as the Minbari moved slightly, pulling him even closer. Nothing bad could happen to him now, not as long as he was in Neroon's embrace. Warm breath caressed the back of his neck and he sighed, closing his eyes in deep contentment. Relishing Neroon's evident urge to protect him, he wondered how the Minbari would react in case someone would seriously threaten him. At times, Neroon reminded him of a proud lion intent on protecting him at all cost.

I wonder why he choose me. Yes, he told me, but that can't be it. My compassion? Because I remind him of an angel? Neroon has never seen a picture of an angel. Damaged goods, that's what I am. Ranan maimed me. I know there are certain things Bester locked away in my mind. I can guess what they are. I don't need a doctor to tell me I was raped. My body told me that a long time ago... I'm glad though I don't have to deal with those memories. It gives me the chance to build this relationship with Neroon. Neroon must have been told all these things so he knows what happened to me... My thoughts are spinning and my head hurts. Now I'm torturing myself as well, like Caim and Ranan didn't do enough damage. I have to leave all this behind me and look towards the future; a future with Neroon at my side.

His stomach growled and reminded him of the fact that it was nearly breakfast time. Neroon had been the one who had prepared breakfast every morning since the Minbari had moved into his quarters. Neroon's old guest quarters had already been reassigned to someone else. Trying to free himself from his lover's arms, he wanted to get up and for once fix breakfast for Neroon. It was the least he could do... after last night.

"Where do you think you are going, Marcus?" Neroon said, obviously very much awake.

"I wanted to prepare breakfast," he replied, a little disappointed the Minbari was awake.

"You may do so." Neroon released him from his arms and felt bereft of Marcus' closeness as the Ranger moved into a sitting position.

Turning around, Marcus looked into clear brown eyes. "Neroon?"

"Yes?" The Minbari saw the question in his eyes.

"About what happened last night...Why?"

"Why what?"

Marcus searched for the right words, but couldn't find them so he plunged right ahead. "Why did you bring me to orgasm? I..."

"Because you needed it, Marcus. Your body has physical needs and I intend to honor them." Neroon lifted one hand and traced the Ranger's beardless face. "In time you will feel more comfortable in sharing that intimacy with me."

Suddenly realizing that he was still naked, Marcus blushed.

Neroon noticed the timid reaction. "Do not feel ashamed of your body for it is beautiful to me. Your surrender was beautiful."

Nervous, Marcus leaned in and brushed Neroon's lips. "I love you, Neroon, and God help me should you ever stop loving me."

The Minbari saw the sincerity in his eyes and allowed the Ranger's tongue to duel with his own for some moments. Releasing Marcus' lips he looked deep in to the green eyes. "I thought you promised me breakfast," Neroon said teasingly.

Marcus nodded and after one more kiss quickly disappeared into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. It's a dream, that's it. Nothing good ever happened to me so why should it start now? Slipping into one of Neroon's too large robes, he checked the contents of his fridge and decided to make some pancakes.

Stretching his body, Neroon listened to the sounds coming out of the kitchen. Marcus was everything he'd ever wanted in a lover. Using the opportunity of having some time to himself he retreated into the bathroom and took a shower. Remembering the look of ecstasy on Marcus' face as he'd found release, he chuckled softly. He was aware of the fact that Marcus felt ashamed for his inexperience, but realized at the same time that Ranan must have 'educated' Marcus in ways of sexually pleasuring someone. It was a strange contradiction and he wondered when the conflict in Marcus' mind would begin to surface.

Drying his skin, Neroon studied himself in the mirror. He was getting older; the smoothness of his skin was growing less and the bonecrest was starting to creep closer to his brow. Sighing, he realized these past events had made him age more quickly than normally. Hopefully a time of peace and recovery would follow. Marcus needed to heal.

"Neroon? Breakfast's ready," Marcus peeked around the corner and discovered that the bedroom was empty.

"I will join you in a moment."

Hearing Neroon's voice Marcus realized the Minbari was in the bathroom. Walking back into the kitchen, he sat down. He'd made the special herbal tea Neroon was so fond of. He didn't like it though and had prepared some Earl Grey for himself. As Neroon sat down opposite of him, he could have sworn there was a defying, almost challenging expression in his dark eyes.

"Tonight we will perform the second ritual. I think you are ready for it." Neroon sipped his favourite tea.

Slowly eating his cereal, Marcus wished he knew what that second ritual was all about. "Care to tell me what we'll have to do?"

"No, you will find out this evening, It is not necessary for you to be told now." Neroon flashed him a sparkling smile.

Marcus wondered if he had been lured into a trap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Scanning his quarters with his eyes, Marcus realized how much bigger they were compared to his old ones. He was glad Neroon had moved in and had given up his guest quarters. It was a novel experience for him to live together with someone else. I'm not alone any more.

Neroon had received a message from Delenn, asking him to come to her quarters and had left. This was actually the first time since his return that Neroon wasn't close to him. Pondering everything which had happened to him, he knew he'd had his fair share of luck this time. Neroon had once told him that they were fated for each other and he was inclined to agree with his lover. The Minbari had become his reason to live.

"Incoming message from Alfred Bester," the computer informed him. Walking over to the BabCom-Unit Marcus told the computer to put it through on visual. He wasn't prepared for the emotions that coursed through him upon seeing Alfred. This man had saved his life; more than once. "Alfred? It's good to hear from you."

Bester studied the Ranger and concluded that he seemed to have recovered nicely. Some kind of balance shone from his eyes. Good, I would have been surprised if he hadn't fought back. Neroon should be reason enough not to give up. Suddenly, Alfred realized that Marcus' beard was gone. A change. After clearing his throat, he told Marcus the good news. "I have located Ms.Winters at your request."

"And?" Marcus vaguely remembered asking the Psi Cop to locate her. Bits and pieces of his memory were still blurry, especially the things which had happened immediately before his capture.

"You don't remember that much, do you?" A weak smile appeared on Alfred's face. The Psi Cop wasn't sure whether to be worried or pleased about it. "I talked to her and did some research concerning her alternate personality. I can destroy that personality, but I can't take her to Babylon 5 myself... Certain people would become suspicious."

"I see. You want me to pick her up?"

"No, I want Neroon to take her back to Babylon 5. You are staying where you are. I don't want you getting into trouble." Bester was delighted to see Marcus' stunned expression.

"Tell me when and where and I'll tell Neroon," Marcus said, not promising anything. It was about time they stopped protecting him. He'd would have to find a way to sneak out on Neroon tomorrow morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready for the Manatare?" Neroon asked.

Marcus hadn't been listening to him during dinner. Thoughts of how to obtain a White Star without Delenn knowing about it had kept him occupied. "Sorry? What did you say?" He immediately noticed the expression of displeasure on Neroon's knitted brow and he knew he needed to be more careful or the Minbari would realize he was up to something.

"The Manatare," he repeated, studying Marcus. Something important had eluded him just now. Neroon realized that Marcus was hiding something when his lover's eyes became hooded.

"Yes, I'm ready, Neroon. Care to tell me what that ritual is about?" Not very eager to deal with this right now Marcus rested his feet against the edge of the table and wrapped his arms around his legs. His instincts told him he was in trouble the moment Neroon got up from his chair to sit right next to him on the couch.

"You know Minbari, Marcus. I want you to translate it for me."

"Manatare?" Marcus tried to remember the Standard word for it. " Truth? Honesty?"

"That is correct. Honesty is very important in a relationship. Without it there can be no trust," Neroon explained.

"So what's this ritual about?" Marcus was getting desperate. This was going to be even more difficult than that first ritual!

"We are going to ask each other questions about our relationship. If one of us needs to lie because he feels vulnerable or ashamed we are not yet ready to take this relationship one step further and we will have to try again at a later time."

Marcus' mind was working full speed. "How can you be sure I'm lying?"

"You do realize you're a very bad liar, do you not, Marcus?" Neroon stated in a certain tone.

"I'm a bad liar?"

"Yes, I can tell when you are lying. It is in your eyes, Marcus."

Great, I only hope he's not going to ask me why I was distracted during dinner. Waiting for Neroon to ask him that first question, Marcus wasn't sure whether to rest his head on the Minbari's shoulder or not; for some reason he felt... paranoid.

"Marcus, did you ever have a sexual relationship before I came into your life?" This was a question he didn't really know the answer to. He knew about Hasina, but Marcus had never said a word about having had a lover.

Marcus swallowed hard. Why did Neroon have to start with this question? The answer wasn't an easy one, neither was it very clear. "When I challenged you to Denn'Sha you mean?"

"Yes," Neroon replied, not understanding the confused look on Marcus' face.

"I was a virgin back then. No lovers," he whispered, too caught up in his memories to notice the expression in Neroon's eyes.

Neroon wondered what was upsetting Marcus. It had seemed a rather innocent question to him, but now Marcus was avoiding his eyes. "And what about now?"

Taking a deep breath Marcus blurred out words he didn't want to speak. But Neroon was forcing him to do so. "I don't think I'm a virgin any longer. I know what Ranan must have done to me. Sorry for being damaged goods." Marcus tried to hide his face behind his long hair as his emotions overwhelmed him.

Neroon was too shocked to react. He figured it out! Oh Valen, and I am bound to tell the truth! Reaching out for Marcus he ignored the younger man's attempt to flee his embrace. "You cannot let Ranan have that much influence on your life, Marcus. You are not damaged goods," Neroon stated with conviction. Marcus' next statement shocked him even more.

"Ranan injured me when he raped me. That's why we can't make love and have to wait those two months. You would hurt me." Agony showed in Neroon's eyes. He had upset the Minbari and regretted stating his comment like that.

"Marcus..." Neroon wanted to comfort Marcus and pulled his lover closer; this time Marcus surrendered at once and he felt relieved; Marcus didn't reject his touch.

"It's okay, Neroon. I just needed to know the truth. That's what Bester locked away; my memories about..." Trying to compose himself, he wiped away his tears.

"Yes. You already carried so much pain and shame." Neroon held him close and realized that Marcus was stronger than he'd thought. The Ranger could deal with the abuse.

"You make that pain and shame go away, Neroon. Your love has smothered that shame," Marcus explained, tenderly kissing the Minbari's brow.

Accepting this token of love, Neroon knew the Manatare had been completed. Both of them had spoken the truth about a subject they dreaded. "Marcus, promise me that you won't consider yourself damaged goods any longer. I do not want this to change a thing." A hint of fear showed in his voice.

"I know you fear for me, Neroon, but your love convinced me that I can cope with everything. This had to come out in the open. You want to protect me at all costs and I love you even more for it, but you might find I'm stronger than you think," Marcus said, running his fingers over Neroon's cheekbone.

"I will never again underestimate you, Marcus," Neroon promised, relieved Marcus forgave him for being overly protective. "I wanted to keep you safe from harm."

"Good. Now don't misunderstand me; I love you being protective of me, but don't keep things from me. I know why you and Bester did it and to be honest... I'm glad I have no memories of it actually happening," His face brightened and he smiled to assure Neroon everything was all right. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"No, we could also go to bed," Neroon grinned, relieved the tension was diminishing.

"And do what?" Marcus decided to play along.

"I can make you scream my name again."

"I know you can." Marcus couldn't help it, but he began to blush fiercely.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Neroon knew he had to do something to break the lingering tension from the conversation they'd had. So he grabbed his lover and draped him over his shoulder, paying no attention to Marcus' protest.

"What are you doing, Neroon?" Marcus giggled, trying not to feel nauseous from being carried to the bedroom this way.

"I am going to remove all that clothing you are wearing and explore your body. That is what I am going to do." He positioned Marcus in the center of the bed, delighted to see him smile. "Tell me, Marcus, are you ticklish?"

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Try me." Neroon crawled toward Marcus on all fours; a menacing grin on his face.

"Neroon!" Marcus tried to get away from him, but didn't try very hard. It was good to laugh like this; to see Neroon laugh like this. The Minbari's hands pulled him closer and tickled him all over. Marcus burst out laughing. "Stop... that... Neroon!"

"I cannot hear you," Neroon said and straddled Marcus' hips.

Marcus was panting; it felt so good to laugh. "Neroon... mercy..."

"Mercy?" Neroon repeated in low voice. "No mercy for you, Marcus..." He bent down to kiss Marcus. No longer tickling his lover, he relished the eagerness which with Marcus responded to his kiss.

"Would you also surrender yourself to me?" Marcus asked softly, staring into his lover's eyes, wondering were that question came from.

Neroon had known Marcus would ask him this question sooner or later. "Yes, Marcus. We are equals. I will surrender to you... when you are ready."

"You're right, you know. I'm not ready yet for that... I only want to surrender to you for now. It takes away my insecurity, my lack of experience. I feel cherished when you express your feelings for me... even by tickling me!" Marcus somehow managed to surprise Neroon and flip his lover over onto his back and began to tickle Neroon in return. Delighted, he discovered that Neroon was ticklish as well. "Pay back time, darling," he quipped cheerfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silently getting out of bed, Marcus did his best not to wake Neroon who had been holding him in his sleep. Yesterday, while Neroon had left him alone to talk to Delenn, he'd managed to organize a Narn ship which would take him to the rendezvous with Bester. Marcus wondered how the Psi Cop would react upon seeing him there instead of Neroon to pick up Talia Winters. Hoping Neroon wasn't going to wake before he'd left Babylon 5, he slipped into his uniform. Neroon would certainly be howling mad at him for leaving the station like this. He knew that what he was doing was wrong and that he should tell Neroon that he wanted to do the pick up alone but aterrible fear held him prisoner; fear that Ranan had damaged him so much that he wouldn't be able to perform his Ranger duties any longer. Escorting Talia back was sort of a test to him; if he couldn't pull it off he was going to resign as a Ranger.

Just in time Marcus remembered he should take his medication with him. Stephen had made it perfectly clear he had to take the antibiotics and he didn't want to upset Stephen or Neroon. Grabbing the vial from the table he slid it into one of his pockets. He checked the time and realized he had to start moving or the ship would leave without him. This particular Narn owed him a big favor and it was time to collect.

Silently leaving their quarters, he glanced at Neroon; the Minbari was still soundly asleep. Not so long ago Neroon had told him that the Ranger would find it impossible to sneak out on him. Looks like I proved him wrong. It's not like I'm doing anything dangerous here. I'll be back with Talia in a couple of hours.

Neroon opened his eyes the moment the door closed behind Marcus. It was a good thing he was a light sleeper. He only needed a minute to get out of bed and into his black trousers and shirt. Carrying the collapsed pike, he took up pursuit. Marcus has no idea I caught him sneaking out on me. The time has come to show him for once and for all that l cannot be tricked.

After following Marcus at a safe distance for some time, he realized where the Ranger was headed and decided to take a short-cut. It was a good thing Bester had contacted him as well. A wicked grin moved over his features. Marcus was in for a surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For some reason Marcus felt like he was being watched. His inner alarms were telling him something was wrong and although he hardly encountered anyone on his way to the ship he felt eyes watching his every move. I must be getting paranoid.

Marcus froze as he turned around the corner to Bay 15 to check on the Narn ship before leaving Babylon 5. Seated on some boxes was Neroon; opening and closing his pike. The evil grin on the Minbari's face sent shivers down his spine and he once more remembered Neroon's warning not to leave without telling him. There's no way back, better get it over with. A little voice told him that Neroon wasn't angry with him; the Minbari loved him too much.

"I assume you have a valid reason for coming here without telling me?" Neroon looked into Marcus' eyes and saw him swallow hard. Berating himself for making Marcus feel uncomfortable, he collapsed his pike and walked toward his lover.

Marcus tried to avert his eyes. Feeling guilty, he forced himself to face Neroon. "Yes, Alfred contacted me. He wants me to escort someone back to Babylon 5."

Neroon measured Marcus up and crooked his head. "You forget to mention that Bester told you to ask me to escort her back. He told you specifically to stay on Babylon 5. Or am I mistaken?"

Nervous as hell, Marcus' eyes grew big. How does he know that? Neroon wasn't present when Alfred contacted me. All of a sudden the truth hit him. "Alfred contacted you as well?"

"Of course he did. Bester knows you. He knew you would try something like this. I told you to never sneak out on me." Neroon had been studying Marcus and the crestfallen look on Marcus' face told him the Ranger really had wanted to do this himself. "Why is this important to you? Who is this Talia Winters?"

"Will you let me come along if I tell you?"

Staring into Marcus' eyes, Neroon nodded. "I will allow you to accompany me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later Neroon understood part of the reason why it was that important to Marcus to do this personally. "You want to reunite the Commander and her former lover. I can understand that, but I want you to stay close to me at all times. I'm not willing to lose you in an unexpected fight."

"Believe me Neroon, I don't want to be separated from you. I just thought it wasn't important enough to bother you. I would have returned in some hours." Looking at the Narn piloting the ship Marcus lowered his voice. This question had been haunting him for some time now. "Why were you opening and closing your pike the entire time?"

"Someone told me you like to drive people crazy doing so." Neroon grinned, but his smile quickly froze as he remembered that Marcus had lost his own fighting pike during his imprisonment. "We should get you a new fighting pike. A warrior of your standing should not be without one."

"My standing," Marcus repeated in an unsettling tone. "What standing? I failed to accomplish the mission and had to get rescued myself."

Neroon sighed; at times Marcus slipped back into referring to himself as a failure. Taking the Ranger's hands in his, he cocked his head. "No failure, Marcus. You did what you had to do and that required a tremendous amount of courage."

Smiling weakly, Marcus stroked his lover's hands with his fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Worried, Alfred looked over at Talia Winters. They were on their way to the rendezvous point and he hoped everything would go according to plan. Byron was still at the rehabilitation camp to check on some records which didn't make sense. The names Dana and Caim had shown in the log entries and he needed to know what those two had been up to.

Alfred never expected to be granted permission to take Talia out of the rehabilitation camp this easily, but ever since Caim's demise his power had grown considerably.

"Why are you doing this?" Talia had been studying Bester. Only hours ago the Psi Cop had managed to remove the implanted personality, giving her back full control of her mental abilities. It had been a relief and a shock at the same time to be herself again. The one thing she remembered very clearly was the last time she had spoken to Susan. It had taken her so long to build that fragile sense of trust and all of a sudden it had been shattered.

"I promised a friend to return you to Babylon 5. It seems you have some unfinished business with Commander Ivanova?" Alfred changed their course and sent an encrypted message in case Neroon had already arrived at their rendezvous point. In retrospect, he realized telling the Minbari about his conversation with Marcus had been the right thing to do. Knowing Marcus he would have taken it upon himself to escort her back to Babylon 5.

Talia trembled at the mention of Susan's name. This could be a new beginning for the two of them. She wondered if Susan was ready for that, remembering the tremendous efforts it had taken her to get in touch with the Commander after she'd arrived at the space station to work there as a commercial telepath. Susan had avoided her on purpose time and time again. "Because of the Corps' scheming I lost my own identity. What guarantees do I have there's no hidden agenda this time? How can I be certain that you didn't 're-program' me in any way?"

"Why should I?" Bester asked, waiting for Neroon to answer his message. "I have no interest in the liaisons of a commercial telepath." Trying to sound as casual as possible, he attempted to read her facial expression. "I don't care about you and Susan Ivanova," he added for effect. It was true; he didn't care. He was only keeping a promise.

Receiving an encoded reply at last, he switched to visual and was greeted by... Marcus? "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Alfred. I'm here under adult supervision," Marcus grinned seeing the relief on Bester's face as the Psi Cop caught sight of Neroon. Shifting his attention, he noticed the attractive fair haired woman standing behind Alfred. "You must be Talia Winters," he said, extremely pleased Bester had been successful.

"I am, but I don't think we've ever met before. I don't know you," the telepath replied. She had never seen this man before, nor the Minbari for that matter. "Was it you who asked Bester to get me out?"

"Yes, I did. My name's Marcus and I'm here to accompany you back to Babylon 5."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keeping an eye on the two men sitting opposite of her, Talia tried to figure out what was going on here. The way they moved and interacted with each other had quickly told her they were lovers, but she still had received no real answer to her question. "Why are you doing this, Marcus?" she said softly, tasting the ring of his name as she said it.

"Not so long ago I was in love with Susan Ivanova," Marcus admitted blushing slightly, Looking at Neroon he knew the Minbari didn't feel threatened being reminded of that fact. "She told me she didn't, couldn't, love me back. She still loves you." Marcus briefly closed his eyes.

Talia sensed the moment of remembered emotional pain. Marcus had really been hurt hearing that confession. "Susan still cares for me?"

"Why are you surprised?" Marcus checked their whereabouts by looking at the control panel, then focused his attention back on her.

"When the alternate personality surfaced I... I was mean to her. I didn't think she would still care for me."

"Well, she does." Marcus looked at Neroon. The Minbari wasn't participating in this conversation; there were no ties binding him to Talia or the Commander.

"We're approaching the jump gate. ETA is 20 minutes," the Narn informed them.

"How can I face her?" Talia wondered aloud.

"Just remember Susan loves you," Marcus advised her gently, remembering his own terror as he had been forced to face Neroon after he had run away from Medlab. "The Minbari have a saying which holds a lot of truth," he added after a moment's thought, "faith manages."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Commander Ivanova stared into the darkness of space. Her shift was about to end and she had spent the last 30 minutes writing her report. Nothing really eventful had happened today. It was just another boring day and soon she would be heading back to her quarters to drown her sorrows with a bottle of Russian vodka. The hour of the wolf would surely sneak up on her; although she had to admit the wolf stayed away more frequently since Marcus' return to the living. A tiny shimmer of hope had started to fill her heart. If Marcus was that lucky to find true love perhaps she would be granted another chance as well during her lifetime.

"Commander? A Narn ship is coming through the jump-gate, unauthorized," Corwin announced and hoped there would be no trouble. The Commander seemed to be in a peculiar mood.

"That's just my luck, five more minutes and my shift would have ended," Ivanova sighed and saw Corwin's surprised look. It wasn't like her to show her fatigue. But at this moment she just didn't care. "Contact the vessel."

"Commander? Looks like they're are hailing us already," Corwin informed her.

"Put them through!" Trying hard to remain composed she walked over to her work station to get a visual. "Marcus?" What the hell was the Ranger doing off station? Only yesterday she had talked to Stephen about Marcus' apparent progress and Franklin had told her that the Ranger still had a long road of recovery ahead of him.

"Susan? Do me a favor? Meet us at the docking bay? I brought you a present ... and it's not a thong." Marcus chuckled.

Talia was sitting in the back, preparing herself for the upcoming confrontation.

Momentarily speechless because of his bold request Susan wondered if she could get away with spacing him, but realized that was probably out of the question. "I'll meet you there, but that present better be good, Cole!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Are you ready to do this?" Marcus asked Talia, seeing the worry on her face.

"Faith manages you said, didn't you?" she replied, desperately trying to control her nervousness. Looking at her civilian clothes she remembered Bester telling her to keep a low profile. Psi Corps wouldn't go hunting for her, but the less they knew about her whereabouts the better.

"It does," Neroon's voice sounded firm as he locked eyes with the Ranger. "We should leave now otherwise we might intrude on their privacy."

Marcus nodded and walked over to Talia. "You got a second chance... much like I did, don't waste it," the ranger whispered in half strangled tone.

"I won't." Again, Talia felt his pain and wondered what had happened to this man to cause that amount of agony.

Taking the initiative Neroon put an arm around the Ranger's waist and pulled Marcus towards the exit.

Talia remained behind. Fumbling with her gloves the telepath began pacing the bay area waiting for Ivanova.

Walking into the docking bay, Susan's eyes scanned her surroundings in an attempt to locate that annoying Ranger, but froze as she saw a blond woman near the exit. It couldn't be her! What if it's Talia? No, Talia no longer exists! Her personality is gone... but Marcus did mention a present. What the hell is going on here?

Feeling Ivanova's presence, Talia turned around and stared right into Susan's blue eyes. Cold eyes, I have never seen her this hurt before. A sense of betrayal, an overall feeling of abandonment flowed towards the telepath and Talia realized she had to handle this carefully. The Ranger had been right. She had been given a second chance; no, correct that, the two of them had been granted a second chance. Walking towards Ivanova until they were close enough to touch, Talia tried to smile reassuringly. "Susan?"

"No! What cruel trick is this?" Ivanova devoured the woman in front of her with her eyes, trying to find evidence that this wasn't her Talia. She was too afraid to hope that the woman she had fallen in love with had returned to her, once more fully in control of her mind.

"No, Susan, not a trick. Don't ask me why, but Bester destroyed the implanted personality... at Marcus Cole's request. I don't know this Ranger, but it seems he cares a lot about you." Talia wanted to touch Susan; to convince herself of the fact that she was really back on the space station and that Ivanova was here with her.

"I can't believe it." Studying the telepath once more Susan couldn't find any trace of a lie in Talia's eyes, didn't feel a hint of a scan. Marcus asked Bester to do this for me? That thought stunned her. Why? She had always known Marcus cared for her and his words came back to haunt her; no one should have to hurt like that.

"You can believe it, Susan," Talia whispered and hesitantly raised a gloved hand to cup Susan's cheek.

"It's you! The real you, I mean..." Susan reached to squeeze the telepath's fingers gently.

"We have a lot to discuss... and I have no place to sleep tonight." Talia's smile grew broader as she read acceptance in Ivanova's eyes.

"Perhaps you want to stay at my place," Susan offered at last, taking that final step.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marcus? " Studying his lover intensely, Neroon greedily inhaled Marcus' intoxicating scent.

Watching the water come to a boil, Marcus uncovered teabags and two mugs. "Yes?"

Accepting the mug filled with his favorite herbal tea Neroon asked, "Why did you sneak out on me?"

"Do I have to answer that question now? I'm rather tired," Marcus objected without much conviction."I haven't had much sleep these last two nights because a certain someone insists I need to scream my pleasure first before I can go to sleep." He relished Neroon's genuine smile.

"I like hearing you scream, Marcus,"

Hearing that comment, Marcus blushed, sat down on the couch and concentrated on his own tea. It was true. Neroon had brought him to orgasm again and again during these last nights. Neroon planned on driving him crazy every night for the rest of his life; at least that was what Neroon had told him while orgasm had coursed through his body. Desperate to change the subject, he answered Neroon's earlier question. "I didn't think it was necessary to bother you with it and..." he wavered, not certain how to tell Neroon what was bothering him. "I need to do the things I used to do... before things went wrong. You won't always be there to protect me, Neroon. I... was a Ranger once." He raised a hand to silence Neroon as the Minbari wanted to object to the comment. "I need to know if I can still perform my duties as a Ranger. If not, I should resign "

"You need time, Marcus. In your heart you must know you were doing something wrong when you decided to sneak out on me. You should have told me what you planned to do, but you could not do that. Do not force yourself to do things you are not yet ready for. I respect your need to get back into your former shape and I will support you every step of the way, but do not shut me out."

"I'm sorry Neroon. I really am. I know it was wrong to do that, but..." How could he explain things he didn't understand himself?

Studying his lover, Neroon understood him better than Marcus realized; the Ranger didn't want to be looked after as if he were a small child and was trying to break free. Marcus was ready to take that next step on his way to recovery. "We will start working out together after I acquire a pike for you, but for now I have other plans." Neroon pulled his lover to his feet.

"Other plans?" Marcus inquired, colour rising in his face.

"This time I am going to give you a choice; to allow me to make you scream with desire or you can try to make me whisper your name when you make me come." Neroon knew he was being wicked, but he craved his lover's touch.

Marcus gulped, understanding what Neroon was offering him; never before had he thought Neroon would be willing to surrender to him in that way. "Bring you to orgasm like you do to me? You would hand over control to me?"

"Why not? Do you not remember that conversation we had in that restaurant before we found Stephen Franklin in the Zocalo? We are equals, my lover. Do you accept the challenge?" Neroon grinned mischievously and waited for his answer.

Swallowing hard, Marcus knew he wasn't able to resist this temptation. "Yes, Neroon. Tonight, you're going to be the one screaming my name."

Gooseflesh formed on Neroon's body as he heard the determination in his lover's voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching the telepath sleep Susan still had a hard time believing Talia had really returned to her. Wrapping her arms even tighter around Talia, Susan silently thanked Marcus for thinking of her in his darkest hour. Talia, my Talia, is back... I still love her. I love her so much it hurts. That sweet pain of holding her in my arms... I'm complete again... after so many heartaches... no more hours of the wolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the couch in Delenn's quarters, Marcus wondered why she had asked him to come here. I hope it's not another mission. I'm not ready yet for something like that. I would screw up everything in the state I'm in now. Nervous, he fumbled around with the cloth of his cloak; even the comfort of playing around with his pike was him denied as he no longer owned one. Jeffrey Sinclair gave it to me. Valen gave me that pike and I lost it somewhere on that base on Mars. Feeling guilty for losing such a precious gift, he ran a hand over his cleanly shaven face. He was still trying to get used to his new appearance.

Delenn halted as she reached the doorway so she could study him without being noticed. Even though Neroon was doing his best to help Marcus recover she saw the fear in his movements. It would be a long time before he could go back to active duty again, but Stephen had asked her to find a way to give the Ranger a meaningful occupation without placing him in danger. It hadn't taken her long to think of a task Marcus would be able to perform. After she had informed the doctor of the nature of that new assignment Franklin had told her to go ahead with it. Taking a deep breath Delenn entered the living area.

Marcus immediately got to his feet and bowed as he heard her footfalls. "Entil'Zha," he said in a soft tone. Normally, he would look her straight in the eyes, but this time he couldn't pull it off. Lingering parts of heart-felt shame were making it impossible for him.

"Sit down, Marcus," she told him and seated herself next to him. "I called you here because we have something to discuss." Delenn clearly noticed his discomfort as she made him sit down next to her. He does not like people getting too close to him.

Marcus realized she had noticed his hesitance; it wasn't that she frightened him, but the physical closeness was making him nervous. Waiting for her to continue, he gathered his courage and locked eyes with her.

The Ambassador was pleased when Marcus finally looked her in the eyes. Smiling, she tried to reassure him. "I hope you and Neroon are both well?"

"Yes, Entil'Zha." Marcus heard his voice tremble and wondered why. Am I this afraid to be sent on a mission? Maybe it would be best if I resigned right now.

"Good, it pleases me to hear that. The reason I asked you to come here is that I need you as my second aide. Thus far Lennier has been handling all communication between me and the leaders of the Religious Caste back on Minbar. Although his work is excellent it takes up too much of his time and I need him to take of other urgent matters. I also think a human Ranger acting as my liaison might improve the mutual understanding between the races." Delenn stopped upon seeing his baffled expression. It was obvious Marcus never expected to hear something like this. "I want you to act as my new liaison. You will remain on Babylon 5 and handle all communication between the Rangers and the Religious Caste."

"As you wish, Entil'Zha," Marcus replied, thoroughly stunned. Slightly afraid she might find his next question insolent he plunged ahead any way. "I'm not sure I'm the right man for that job though. Diplomacy isn't my strongest character trait. I don't want to embarrass you, Entil'Zha."

"Lennier will help you set up communications. Maybe even Neroon can assist you in certain matters. I will see to it that all important messages will be delivered to you in future instead of to Lennier. I expect a complete report on all urgent matters every 48 hours." Delenn knew there were no urgent matters, but this would keep Marcus busy.

"I'll do the best I can," he promised. Under the impression their conversation had come to an end, he wanted to get to his feet and leave the Ambassador's quarters. Not sure what to think of his newly appointed task he was determined to serve her the way she thought best. It was a desk job and both of them knew he wasn't ready for anything else. He was grateful though. This way he could remain part of the Rangers.

"Marcus, wait. There is one more thing I have to tell you." Uncovering an object from the folds of her robes she gestured him to stay seated. "The Rangers who freed you found this in one of the rooms on the base."

Flabbergasted, Marcus stared at the pike in her hands. "That's my fighting pike. How?" Accepting the pike from her hands, his fingers slid over the metal. "I missed carrying it around with me," he whispered, not realizing he was actually speaking aloud.

"I know." Smiling brightly Delenn rose from the couch.

Getting to his feet as well, Marcus attached the pike to his belt. He was glad to have it back. Another thought hit him; owning a pike once more meant Neroon would be very eager to start working out together. He also knew those sessions could become very painful. He was grossly out of shape and Neroon was a master at pike fighting.

"I expect your first report to be accurate and complete." Delenn saw the warmth in his eyes and nodded. "You may go now, Marcus. I am sure Neroon is awaiting your return."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon glanced up from behind the kitchen table as Marcus entered their quarters. Acting as casually as possible, he tried to hide the paper he had used to write on. But Marcus was lost in thought and didn't notice him slip the paper into one of his pockets. "You appear troubled, Marcus," Neroon remarked, patiently waiting for an answer.

Shaking his head, Marcus sat down at the table and uncovered his fighting pike. "I'm not troubled, merely stunned. Delenn returned this to me."

"Your pike?" Grinning, Neroon continued. "That means we can start your training soon. The moment Doctor Franklin thinks you are ready to work out we will set up an exercise schedule." He knew Marcus was relieved to have his weapon back in his possession once more.

"She also told me I was going to be her aide for some time; monitoring the communications between her and the Religious Caste. It's a desk job." Staring Neroon in the eyes he whispered, "I was afraid she was going to send me on a mission. My hands were shaking and my mouth went dry. Maybe I should resign from the Rangers."

"No. There is no reason for you to resign. The truth is that you are not ready yet to accept a mission. First, you need to heal. I told you many times before you have to give yourself time to recover, Marcus."

"I know. But it's hard to wait for the wounds to heal, Neroon," Marcus mumbled, amazed at the degree of honesty they had achieved in their relationship. "And I'm afraid some of them may never heal."

"They will," Neroon assured him, then changed the subject on purpose. "You should also know Commander Ivanova left you a message. "

"I better play that message then." Walking over to the BabCom Unit he accessed the message.

"Marcus..." Susan appeared and he detected the change in her eyes; no longer did they resemble ice, instead they burned with an astonishing intensity. "I want to thank you for saving Talia. I'm sorry I didn't catch you in person, but I needed to say this. Thanks for caring this much for me. I hope you'll accept a dinner invitation. Let me know when and where. Ivanova out."

It took Marcus a moment to let the message sink in. Good, they made a second start. He ranger headed back to the table. "I think they will be happy," he mumbled lost in thought, failing to see the expression in Neroon's eyes.

"Tomorrow is your next appointment with Doctor Franklin if I am not mistaken," Neroon said, catching Marcus' attention.

A surprised look appeared on the Ranger's face hearing that remark.

Rising to his feet Neroon waited for Marcus to do the same.

Briefly wondering why Neroon wanted him to get up, Marcus shivered, recognizing the look in his lover's eyes at last. "That's right; Stephen expects me at 1600 hours." Deciding it best not to let Neroon wait, Marcus moved to stand next to his lover.

"About last night..." Neroon's voice dropped and took in his lover's appearance.

Blushing fiercely, Marcus almost forgot to breathe. Last night had been a new, intense experience for him; no, for both of them. After they had undressed, Neroon had allowed him to take control. Marcus had fought hard to overcome his shyness, but in the end Neroon had called out his lover's name the moment he had found release. He would never forget the look of anguished ecstasy on his lover's face as that one firm stroke, that one demanding kiss he had planted on the Minbari's lips, had pushed Neroon over the edge. "You called out my name when you came... very passionately," Marcus murmured sensually.

"Yes, I did. But you do need more practice Marcus," Neroon wisecracked. After he had spoken those words his tongue teased the back of the Ranger's neck. Taking Marcus in to his arms, he embraced his lover possessively. " nd there is one more issue we have to address in order to complete the final ritual."

Moaning his desire Marcus hardly registered Neroon's words. That wet tongue of his was now working its way into his mouth and he eagerly granted Neroon entry.

Neroon took his time kissing his lover breathless before releasing his lips.

"What ritual?" Marcus managed to pant, trying to regulate his breathing.

"It is more of a ceremony." He pushed the Ranger against the wall, pinning him there; leaving Marcus no space to manoeuvre out of his arms.

"Neroon..." Sighing in bliss. Marcus squirmed as the Minbari's hand slid into his shirt to gently pinch a sensitive nipple. "What ceremony?" Surrendering to his lover, he saw the desire in Neroon's dark eyes.

"Fan Aran.".

Trying hard to remain composed, but losing control swiftly Marcus tried to translate the Minbari words. "The vow?"

"Yes, a priest's blessing would make this liaison official. That is if you want to spend the rest of your life with me." Studying Marcus' now slightly blue eyes, he decided he loved the way his lover's eyes shifted colour to match the degree of his arousal.

"I have no doubts about us, Neroon," he admitted, then lunged forwards to claim his lover's lips. Neroon chuckled as he revealed his eagerness to continue the kiss.

"I am not sure though I can find a priest who is willing to perform the ceremony as I a'm still an outcast." The breathed words flowed into Marcus' mouth as he didn't stop the kiss to voice his concern.

"We can ask Delenn. Maybe she..." Marcus was forced to break off his sentence as Neroon deepened the kiss. Unable to move away from Neroon he was at his lover's mercy. With a shock he realized he loved, craved, needed Neroon's possessiveness. "Maybe she can find a priest who..." He tried once more to finish his sentence, but this time Neroon's tongue caught his in a duel. I should give up ending that sentence.

The door chime sounded and Marcus wondered who would come to his quarters at this late hour; it was close to midnight. "Neroon, the door..."

Not giving Marcus a chance to talk, he smothered the words in another passionate kiss. It wasn't his intention to stop this seduction, no matter who was pressing that door chime.

"Marcus? It's Susan. If you're home please answer me."

"Great," Marcus panted. "Perfect timing!" He tried to free himself of Neroon's embrace, but the grin on his lover's face told him his attempt would be futile. "Neroon, I need to talk to her." It actually amazed him that he had managed to form a whole sentence. Only because he needs to breathe as well... otherwise he would still be devouring me...

"Then let her in and talk to her."

"Release me?" Marcus gulped as Neroon's hands moved to his back to soothingly stroke his shoulders with feather-light fingertips. The bulge in his trousers was growing and he knew Neroon felt his arousal. He couldn't talk to Susan like this.

"You can talk to her, but I am not releasing you. You are mine." Neroon slipped an arm underneath Marcus' right leg and forced the Ranger to wrap it around his waist.

The door chime chirped again. Apparently Susan knew he was inside and wouldn't go away before she had talked to him. "Enter," Marcus said at last, hoping he wasn't going to embarrass himself too badly. As the door opened, he couldn't repress a moan as Neroon licked the skin beneath his right ear. Bugger, why did Susan have to come here right now and why won't Neroon stop this torture?

Susan and Talia entered the room, then stopped right in their tracks. Ivanova's eyes grew wide with surprise and Talia cleared her throat discretely. "I think we are... intruding?" Susan was trying hard to figure out if she should blush or burst out laughing. Marcus was pinned against the wall; obviously torn between misery and ecstasy.

"Not intruding..." Marcus replied in husky voice. Neroon slid one hand underneath the fabric of his trousers, tightly squeezing his buttocks. "Neroon!" He whispered the name in embarrassment, blushing to a crimson red. "Stop it..."

"No, I refuse to stop. You may talk to her, but I advise you to keep that conversation short," Neroon whispered sensually.

"Susan, they are obviously... occupied," Talia said, a smile surfacing in her voice. "We better say thanks and good night. We can come back at a more convenient moment."

"Good idea." Marcus saw the amusement in their eyes and tried to smile weakly. Neroon focused his attack on the back of his neck and made him pant hard.

"Yes, I think you're right." Susan nodded and caught Talia's chuckle. "Thanks for returning Talia to me, Marcus." The Commander gave her lover a wink, then looked at Marcus. "I suggest you guys carry on with what you're doing... and Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"You look very cute pinned against that wall." Susan grinned wickedly and wrapped an arm around Talia's waist. Both of them left laughing softly.

Relieved, Marcus watched the door close. Focusing his attention fully on Neroon he felt the Minbari's erection pressed against his waist. "You're planning on making me scream again tonight, aren't you?"

"I am."

Marcus quivered as Neroon unzipped his trousers. A hand explored the hardened flesh and made him pant heavily.

Neroon chuckled briefly. "You are wearing that thong voluntarily?"

"Yes. It took some time getting used to, but turned out being comfortable after all. Perhaps we should get some G-strings for you as well, Neroon," Marcus babbled, delighted to see Neroon throw back his head to burst out in warm laughter. "Or a swinger perhaps? You remember the one we gave Garibaldi?"

"You are having wicked thoughts, Marcus. I like that." Releasing his lover at last, Neroon proceeded to pull him towards their bed. "I want to hear you go berserk with desire, Marcus."

Trembling with anticipation, Marcus allowed Neroon to push him onto the bed. "Something tells me I'm not going to get that much sleep tonight either."

"How right you are, my lover." Neroon studied the human lying on the bed and decided he wouldn't stop until Marcus begged for release.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your test results came back negative." Stephen observed Marcus who was sitting opposite of him. The Ranger was tugging at his sleeve, nervous as hell. Franklin had been utterly stunned to learn that Marcus knew Ranan had raped him and remembered warning Neroon that the Ranger would find out eventually. Apparently the two of them had found a way to deal with his painful past.

"Negative?" Marcus repeated, wondering if that was a good or bad sign. Neroon had refrained from accompanying him on his trip to Medlab, knowing how personal this was to him. Trying hard not to blush in Stephen's presence, he thought back to last night; hell, Neroon had brought him to orgasm every night since they'd returned to Babylon 5 with Talia. Talking about their future relationship had only made him hunger for more and Neroon obliged him every night. He wondered if people had heard him cry out his ecstasy.

"Negative means good, Marcus," Stephen explained patiently, seeing the confused expression in his friend's eyes. Today he had run a final test on Marcus and the sexually transmitted disease which had caused the stomach ache had definitely disappeared. "It means you no longer carry the virus, so you can't infect Neroon."

"What about the other injuries... the internal damage?" Marcus asked, vaguely remembering surgery. These last two months had been hard on both of them, but Neroon had insisted on his rituals which had also given him the time he really needed to recover.

"Healed as well," Franklin hesitated, then realized that his patient should be told in clear terms about his current condition. Beating around the bush was very unprofessional. "What I'm trying to say is that you can have intimate relations with Neroon as long as he's careful."

Blushing fiercely, Marcus avoided looking into Stephen's eyes.

"However, I'm going to give you a special lubricant, which should make things a lot easier. Marcus, I want you to use it should the two of you decide to become intimate." He saw the haunted look in the Ranger's eyes; Marcus was still shy when it came down to addressing this matter head on. "It might be a bit uncomfortable at first because there's some scar tissue, but the lubricant should take care of that."

"Stephen?" Marcus was afraid to ask, but he had to know.

Stephen managed to catch Marcus' gaze and smiled reassuringly.

"Will it hurt?"

"No, Marcus." Stephen got to his feet and walked over to his friend. Sitting down on the edge of his desk he looked Marcus in the eyes. "I suspect your fear will be your biggest problem. I know you trust Neroon, but your mind and body still remember the pain Ranan submitted you to. Neroon isn't like that. He loves you and will never hurt you. Deep down in your heart you know that. It's understandable you're afraid, Marcus."

Nodding his head, Marcus accepted the prescription. "I know you're right, but Ranan..." His voice broke and he rose to his feet.

"Talk to Neroon about your fears, Marcus," Franklin advised him.

"He already made me tell him." Marcus rubbed his eyes, feeling tired. "It's part of some Minbari ritual we have to perform before 'anything' is allowed to happen between us."

"That's a good idea." Stephen placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Neroon will help you get through this, Marcus."

"He loves me," Marcus whispered, staring into Stephen's eyes.

Reading the disbelief in Marcus' eyes, Franklin knew his friend was going through a rough time. "And why not, Marcus? You're a wonderful person. Even if you are damn annoying at times."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon watched Marcus enter their quarters and saw the oddest expression in his eyes. As far as he was concerned Marcus would be the one to instigate any intimacy at this point. Past experience had shown him that Marcus had to be the one in control of their actions.

"Stephen told me my recovery is complete now." Marcus swallowed hard and uncovered the tube of lubricant. "He told me we could have sex if we wanted to." Placing the tube on the table he sat down as far away from Neroon as possible. Pulling up his legs, he protectively wrapped his arms around himself.

Recognizing the turmoil Marcus was in, he remained seated on his end of the sofa. "And now you are afraid I am going to hurt you like Ranan did."

Marcus reacted at once. His head snapped back and fire showed in his eyes. "Yes, I'm terrified. I said it! Are you satisfied now?"

"You forget, I know your fears, Marcus." Neroon walked over to the Ranger and sat down next to him. "You told me about them yourself, or have you forgotten about that?" Gently wrapping an arm around his lover, he pulled Marcus closer.

For one instant Marcus wanted to jump off the couch and lock himself in the bedroom. Shame flooded his mind; shame for what Ranan had done to him.

"I have been thinking about our first time, Marcus," Neroon informed him, ignoring the stunned expression in his lover's eyes. "I want you to take me; I want you to possess me." Neroon was serious. Weeks ago he'd told Marcus that he would surrender to his lover when the time was right. That time had come.

"No, Neroon... please. I don't want to hurt you," Marcus objected as memories swirled through his mind of Ranan touching him against his will. Bester's blocks had been meant to protect him against those horrific memories until he was able to deal with them. Well, apparently his subconscious had decided he was ready to cope with his past. The memories of the rapes were battering against the edges of his consciousness, but he didn't want to acknowledge them.

"You won't hurt me, Marcus," he tried to assure the Ranger, but he saw the fear in his green eyes. This had to be done in a different way. "I offer you a compromise Marcus," he started. "Follow my lead and in doing so I will prove to you that there will be no pain. Once you are convinced of that truth you will want to possess me. You have to take that step, my angel, or your past will haunt and torment you for the rest of your natural life," Neroon whispered, using the name on purpose.

Lowering his head, Marcus heard that name and knew the Minbari was right. "Please don't hurt me, Neroon," he said pleadingly, waiting for his lover to make the first move. I won't struggle. I'll surrender and trust him.

Shocked, Neroon realized that Marcus thought that he was going to take him right here and now. "Marcus, I want you to calm down. Why do you not lie down for a while? I am not planning on taking you now. All will happen when the time is right."

Sighing, Marcus got to his feet and stumbled into the bedroom. Emotionally exhausted he dropped onto the bed and pulled the comforter up to his shoulders.

I need to begin all necessary preparations. Neroon picked up the lubricant along the way. He had never used it before; Minbari had no need for it. After he had opened it, he sniffed at his fingertips and realized it had no real smell. During many of the times that Marcus had slept he'd stolen into the living area and had searched the computer files concerning human lovemaking and had been surprised a couple of times. At least he now knew what Marcus would expect him to do. This first time will be an odd mixture of old Minbari traditions and human custom; I hope I will be able to please him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later an unknown scent woke Marcus from a dreamless sleep. "Computer, what's the time?"

"It's 2200 hours."

His eyes grew big as Marcus realized that he had been asleep for more than 7 hours. Why hadn't Neroon woken him? Probably thinks I needed the rest and... I have to admit he was right. Slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stretched his body and pushed the comforter to the side. Looking at the empty space next to him he realized he had missed Neroon's warmth during his sleep. He has become the most important thing in my life; without him, I'm lost. 

Slipping out of his cloak, he also got rid of his tunic; he felt warm and all these layers of clothing were suffocating him. Sliding off the bed, he walked towards the door. As it opened he froze. Staring at the scene in front of him, he shook his head to convince himself he wasn't still dreaming.

All furniture had been removed from the living area and the artificial lights switched off. Dozens of scented candles had been placed in two half circles, the only source of light in the room. In the midst of all these candles satin sheets had been spread over the floor. Music was playing softly in the background. It wasn't one of his crystals, the soft harp like music calmed him. Swallowing hard, he searched the room for Neroon, but the Minbari was nowhere in sight. What was the meaning of all this? At least now he knew the origin of the strange fragrance which had woken him earlier.

Neroon watched him move cautiously through the room. In his astonishment Marcus had forgotten to look behind him or the Ranger would have seen him standing there. Neroon cleared his throat; revealing his presence.

Marcus whirled around; bewilderment was in his eyes. "Neroon?"

"There is only one question I need to ask you, Marcus. Will you trust yourself to me so I may pleasure you? I want to hear you cry out in ecstasy, a different kind of ecstasy though, for I want to possess you completely."

Neroon's asking my permission? Suddenly, he realized that once he had said yes there would be no turning back. Neroon would not allow him to run away in the heat of passion. "I'm scared, Neroon..." He paused briefly to find the right words to express himself. "Angel's terrified," he offered as an explanation. At times like these, it felt like Angel was a real person living inside his mind.

He looked at Neroon who was wearing blue robes and saw understanding in his dark eyes. Shifting his gaze to the candles, he tried to reach a decision. "I know you love me and want to convince me there won't be any pain, but I remember Ranan's punishment and... my 'training' in Marak. I'm not sure I'm ready for this; I don't know if I can overcome those memories."

Not saying a single word, Neroon remained motionless, waiting for a yes or no. He couldn't help Marcus this time. Please trust in me, Marcus or else we will never be able to let go of the past.

"But I trust you, Neroon," Marcus said at last while tremors rocked his voice. "I need to move forward; I can't lock myself up in the past. Guide me, Neroon." Taking a step closer, he extended his arm and cupped the Minbari's face in his hand. "I surrender to you, unconditionally."

"You won't regret this decision," Neroon promised, moved by the trust he saw in Marcus' green eyes. "We will take this slow. If you want me to stop, tell me and I will do so. Surrendering yourself to me does not mean you are at my mercy." A smile shone from the depths of his eyes. Taking Marcus' hand in his, he kissed all fingertips, slowly running his tongue over them. As he reached Marcus' thumb, he sucked it briefly.

Marcus inhaled sharply the moment Neroon's lips closed over his fingertips, secretly relishing the caress. In a hoarse voice, which revealed his own beginning arousal, he said, "I just hope the memories won't come back to haunt me, but if they do I will tell you, Neroon."

"Good. We will overcome them together, Marcus." Looking Marcusin the eyes, he saw fear and hope, twined together in an odd mixture with anticipation. He placed his hand at the small of his lover's back. Standing this close allowed him to feel the trembling of his lover's body. Slowly, he crooked his head and brushed Marcus' lips with his own. With one strong pull he enveloped Marcus in both his arms.

Not able to resist the temptation Marcus opened his mouth and sighed the moment Neroon's tongue took possession of it. The kiss was long and demanding and he was forced to breathe along with Neroon. The Minbari's physical closeness was intoxicating and he groaned as Neroon's hand tugged at his waistband to pull the turtleneck out of his trousers.

Taking his time Neroon slid one hand underneath the fabric. His other hand rested against the back of Marcus' neck, making sure his lover wasn't able to break off the kiss. Soft skin, the coolness of his flesh. This human is built for stamina, endurance. What he lacks in power he makes up for in agility and cunning; a true warrior. A worthy mate, and he's all mine!

Squirming in Neroon's embrace, Marcus moaned as hot fingers firmly massaged his shoulders; releasing the tension in the muscles. Staring into dark, enchanting eyes, he was taken aback as Neroon pressed his erection against his belly. Fear lashed through his mind momentarily before he was able to tell himself this wasn't Ranan but his lover.

"Take off that shirt, Marcus." Neroon was eager to see his lover naked.

Obeying the soft command, Marcus pulled the shirt over his head and then threw it onto the floor, far away from the candles. In an attempt to silence his fear he focused on something else. "Why those candles, Neroon?"

"An old Minbari tradition," Neroon remarked, devouring his lover's upper body with his eyes. "To show lovers there is light in the darkness; to create a moment of rest and transcendence so they can move into another realm by using their love as a source of light." Translating Minbari into Standard was difficult at times.

But Marcus understood the deeper meaning which Neroon was trying to explain. Another question burned his lips. "Am I allowed to take some initiative as well?"

"To some extent," Neroon said, wondering why Marcus would ask that question.

"I want to touch you." Marcus raised one hand and let it hover near Neroon's face, waiting for an answer.

"You can touch me," Neroon replied, smiling in amusement. Something told him that once Marcus knew making love differed immensely from being raped the human would be a passionate lover.

Caressing the bonecrest for a moment Marcus saw Neroon's eyes darken and pulled back his hand. Feeling shy he smiled weakly. If only he knew what to do, how to react. After all I have been through I still feel like a bloody virgin!

"Do not waste time analyzing how you think you are supposed to react, Marcus," Neroon advised him, reading his facial expression correctly. "The only thing you need to do at this moment is to allow yourself to feel."

"When you say these things they sound so simple, Neroon."

Neroon slid both his hands over his lover's chest; pinching a nipple, stroking his sides, circling his belly button for a moment. Withdrawing his hands, he proceeded to undress himself; a moment later his robes dropped to the floor, revealing his magnificent body to his lover. He wasn't wearing anything underneath the robes. "Touch me, Marcus, explore my body, every inch of my skin. I want you to feel comfortable with touching me." Neroon saw Marcus' hesitance. "And I need to feel your touch, Marcus."

Bugger, it's not like I haven't touched him before, but... Running his hands lightly over the rock hard muscles, he watched Neroon throw back his head. A single groan escaped the Minbari's lips and he quivered, hearing it. He had never heard Neroon moan his desire before. Growing a bit bolder he allowed his hands to slide below his lover's waist. As he touched Neroon's cock it hardened even more in his hand. The flesh was smooth, hard, and hot.

He stared into his lover's eyes and realized how difficult it was for Neroon to control his desire. Slowly stroking his lover's cock, a flash back ruined the intimacy of the moment. Ranan had denied him release every time the Centauri had brought him to the edge, telling him slaves didn't deserve to feel ecstasy.

Concentrating on Marcus and pushing back his own arousal, Neroon cupped the Ranger's chin in his hand. Instinctively he knew what had happened. "I am not Ranan and you are not a slave, Marcus. You are a warrior, so am I, and together we will defeat these unsettling memories."

Nodding his head Marcus smiled reassuringly. It's true. I don't need to be scared. Neroon loves me and I love him. Once more stroking the hard flesh in his hand, he realized that he was the one in control even after he had surrendered to his lover. Neroon knows me better than I understand myself. Setting aside his fear he ran his fingers over the inside of Neroon's muscular thighs, just like the Minbari had done to him and finally moved to fondle the velvet like balls. He was surprised to feel the smoothness of the Minbari's skin.

"Kiss me."

Marcus didn't waste a single moment. The Minbari's tongue duelled with his for a moment, then Neroon yielded to him. A fire was rising in his body and he pulled Neroon closer, feeling his lover's erection, relishing his scent. He moaned as Neroon took control again by sliding his hands inside his trousers to cup his throbbing erection. A moment later those hot hands moved to his buttocks and pressed him closer. Rubbing his erection against Neroon's, he fought for breath as his lover didn't allow him to break the kiss.

Neroon felt Marcus' arousal and decided it was time to take the next step. Pulling him down onto the floor, he made Marcus lie down on his back.

Not resisting at all, Marcus quavered, feeling the satin sheets beneath his back and wondered what Neroon was up to. His fear was turning into anticipation and curiosity. Neroon's face hovered above him and agile fingers quickly unzipped his trousers. A moment later Neroon's fingers were stroking his erect cock. He sighed and panted softly.

"Lift your hips so I can remove your clothing." Neroon tried to gauge Marcus' state of mind, but the hooded eyes didn't reveal that much.

Doing as he was told, Marcus gasped as those last pieces of clothing were pulled off his body and his erection freed. He couldn't help comparing his penis to Neroon's. It was obvious the Minbari was more endowed than he was.

After he'd removed Marcus' socks and boots as well, Neroon rose to his feet and studied his lover.

Looking up at the Minbari, Marcus began to blush. Bugger, I am lying here stark naked and with a hard on and all he does is stare at me like he wants to eat me alive. That thought sent a tremor through his body.

Seeing Marcus lost in want urged Neroon into action. Spreading his lover's legs he knelt between his lover's thighs.

Marcus' eyes never left Neroon's face, searching for a clue which would tell him what was going to happen next.

"Your body is beautiful," Neroon said at last, bending forward to place kisses on the soft skin of Marcus' belly. Moving down he stroked the insides of the Ranger's thighs. Finally, he focused his attention on his lover's erection and licked Marcus' balls with slow but firm strokes of his tongue.

This can't be happening! Marcus was shocked, feeling Neroon's tongue trace the shape of his scrotum. Ranan had never done anything like this. Propping himself up on his elbows he couldn't help but watch how Neroon's lips teasingly tugged at the base of his cock. "Neroon? What are you doing?" His breath was cut short when Neroon shifted the focus of his attack. His hands gripped the satin sheets as Neroon closed his lips over the head of his penis. All strength left him and he was forced to lie down again as his body began to tremble with new sensations. Neroon's tongue circled over the head of his cock, sucking it, releasing it again to take in more of him. He's playing with me; he wants me to beg for more. Neroon is pushing me over the edge on purpose. His hands clenched and unclenched, fingernails burrowed themselves in the palm of his hand.

"You are delicious, Marcus," Neroon purred, studying him for a moment. His lover's head was lolling back and forth, his fists were clenched at this side. Green eyes had turned to turquoise and his breathing was fast and deep. "Let go, Marcus. Do not fight me, do not fight yourself," he told his lover, pleased with Marcus' response this far.

Unable to respond because he couldn't think logically any longer, Marcus groaned and thrust into Neroon's mouth who promptly grabbed his hips to make sure he couldn't thrust that deeply. His shaft was pulsing and energy was building in his groin. Heavy balls were fondled by Neroon's hands while the Minbari's mouth, tongue and even his sharp teeth continued to massage his cock. This was too much; he was going to explode if Neroon kept doing this a little longer. "Please Neroon, let me come, please!" The pressure was becoming unbearable and he forgot to breathe as his lover withdrew from him; a radiant smile on Neroon's face.

Neroon was pleased with the results he'd achieved this far. Marcus craved release and by not granting him his orgasm the Ranger would only grow more aroused. "No, not yet," Neroon stated firmly and reached for the tube of lubricant which he had placed near the satin sheets. After having pulled Marcus into a sitting position, he opened the tube. A moment later he pressed some lubricant out of the tube into Marcus' hands. The Ranger's eyes were burning and had turned to the deepest shade of blue he had ever seen. "Rub it on," he told his lover. Seeing Marcus' shaking hands he took hold of them and lay them on his shaft. "Do it."

Staring at Neroon in bewilderment Marcus felt the smooth, hard cock in his hands and began to rub the substance over his lover's erection. His fear was diminishing now Neroon was taking everything slowly. Neroon would stop the moment he told him so. He made sure every inch of Neroon's shaft was covered properly.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Neroon asked softly, locking eyes with Marcus.

"Yes, I have to do this. I need to know if I can have a normal life, Neroon. I associate sex with pain and fear; I want that to change. If anyone can accomplish that it will be you."

"Should you change your mind we will stop," Neroon assured him one last time. "Now trust me, surrender to me." He gently pushed Marcus onto his left side so he could spoon himself into his lover's body, relishing the closeness and feel of skin on skin.

Torn between desire and fear, Marcus realized Neroon was going to take him now. The Minbari's shaft pressed against his buttocks and he bit his lip in order to keep quiet. Suddenly, one of Neroon's arms wrapped itself around his waist and the other one slid in between his buttocks.

Pushing his leg underneath Marcus' calf, Neroon lifted it to open his lover up to him. "I love you, Marcus, do not be afraid."

Marcus clasped Neroon's arm with both his hands. Neroon's head rested on his shoulder, licking his earlobe. Hot breath caressed the back of his neck.

Neroon shifted his position slightly to grab the tube for a second time to dip his fingers into it. While whispering soft, reassuring words of love into Marcus' ear he slowly inserted one finger into his lover.

Moaning in surprise Marcus tried to pull back, but stopped himself before doing so. It didn't hurt; it felt sort of... exciting? "Neroon?"

"Yes?" The Minbari stopped the sensual massage and waited for Marcus to continue.

"Whatever you're doing feels... good." Marcus chickened out at the last moment. The truth was he wanted Neroon to continue with what he was doing, not to stop.

"That is how it should feel, my lover," Neroon said seductively and inserted a second finger. Marcus tightened and he waited for his lover to adjust to the new situation. "Breathe regularly, Marcus and do not fight me; trust me." Marcus slowly relaxed again. Moving his fingers inside Marcus, he kissed his lover's collarbone and couldn't help slipping back into Minbari as he whispered compliments and confessed his love for the human once more.

Hearing Neroon's admission, Marcus relaxed and pressed himself closer into Neroon's body. Am I really doing this? After what Ranan did to me I never thought I would ever enjoy doing this, but Neroon is so gentle and that voice of his is lulling me into a sense of security. I never loved someone this much and those fingers,--those fingers!-- are filling me completely.

Neroon knew Marcus felt safe and cherished; he could only hope taking Marcus wouldn't shatter the trust they had managed to built these last weeks. Replacing his fingers with the head of his shaft, Neroon wrapped both arms around Marcus and slowly, very slowly, entered his lover.

Holding his breath, Marcus froze as Neroon began to bury himself in his body. Biting his lip he tasted blood as a wave of shallow pain washed through him.

Sensing his lover's discomfort, Neroon remained motionless and waited for Marcus to tell him whether to stop or to continue. Cursing and damning Ranan for the damage he'd done, Neroon wished he'd had the honor to kill him personally. He suddenly knew what to say in order to comfort his lover. "At first it hurts, but once your body has adjusted itself the pain will be replaced by pleasure."

Through the quickly diminishing pain Marcus heard Neroon's advise. He was able to breathe more freely now the pain had left his body. It was a strange sensation to feel the head of Neroon's cock inside his body.

"Yes, that is it." Feeling Marcus relax, Neroon buried himself deeper inside his lover in one smooth thrust. This time Marcus didn't freeze in pain, but moaned in delight.

"Oh..." A weak cry escaped his lips as Neroon moved deeper into him. Feeling the Minbari's balls firmly pressed against his buttocks, he moaned as one of Neroon's arms loosened its grip to steal down to his groin. Fingers curled themselves around his still throbbing shaft and he felt like losing all sense of reality. Neroon was inside him, thrusting again, not deeply, but firmly and the Minbari stroked his cock in the same rhythm.

"Do you want me to continue?" Neroon said, teasing his lover. He could tell by Marcus' response that his lover was quickly losing himself in these new sensations.

"Yes! I... want to feel you inside me, please." Marcus arched against Neroon as the Minbari once more thrust into him. He's inside me! This feels so good! Damn you, Ranan! Damn you for hurting me like that!

Keeping his emotions under control, Neroon began to thrust in a slow rhythm, making sure he wasn't thrusting too deeply into his lover; he didn't want to cause any further injuries and proceeded with caution. But Marcus was so tight and warm that he was having some difficulties maintaining his control. He closed his lips over Marcus' skin at the back of his neck and suckled it hard.

Squirming in Neroon's embrace, Marcus pushed back to meet Neroon's thrusts and screamed in ecstasy as his lover whimpered. I made him whimper! He met his lover's thrust again and again while Neroon's agile fingers massaged his shaft.

"Enough," Neroon proclaimed suddenly in too soft a tone for Marcus to hear and rolled his lover onto his stomach, remaining inside him.

Marcus' fear briefly returned as Neroon pressed him down. Relieved, he sighed as Neroon pulled him horizontally onto his knees.

"Support yourself by placing your hands on the floor," Neroon said firmly, kneeling behind Marcus and growled deeply from within his throat. Instinct -- a deeply rooted animalistic urge-- had taken over. Marcus was his and his need to dominate the encounter had surfaced. It was in his blood; a primal part of him.

Marcus hardly felt any need to support himself. Neroon's strong arm, still wrapped round his waist, provided ample support so he pressed himself into Neroon's body. The Minbari's thrusts became faster and he panted heavily as Neroon placed his body once more over his; covering every inch of him. Surprised, Marcus felt how Neroon briefly bit him below his neck. But the words the Minbari spoke stunned him even more.

"I am yours, Marcus. You possess me in heart and soul. I pray to Valen you will never leave me."

One more thrust, one more stroke of Neroon's hand sent Marcus over the edge. His come dripped into and over Neroon's fingers. Desperately clinging to Neroon for support, he was overwhelmed by new sensations coursing through him. He had never experienced an orgasm like this before and spasms racked his body. His lips found access to Neroon's mouth and he kissed the Minbari with a fire which surprised himself.

Feeling his lover's hot come slip through his fingers, Neroon let go as well. Thrusting once more he felt the explosion behind closed eyelids and released his come into his lover. He relished the pleasure coursing through his body and soul, but his first concern was Marcus; always Marcus. Remembering his aggressiveness during those last moments he grew afraid he had neglected Marcus' needs, but was reassured as his lover crooked his head to kiss him passionately.

Neroon slipped out of his lover and gently lowered Marcus onto the satin sheets, lying down beside him, caressing the Ranger's trembling body, facing him; wanting to see Marcus' eyes. The expression in those green eyes took him aback. Leaning in, he kissed the Ranger with a passion which equalled Marcus' kiss. Freeing his arm from Marcus's vice-like grip he saw the bruises his lover's hands had left there. He didn't mind; the bruises would be gone in an hour, but the expression in Marcus' eyes spoke of nothing but love and he hoped it would stay there for the rest of his life.

Panting, Marcus rested his tired body on the floor. Neroon was still stroking him, soothingly and he couldn't believe his eyes as Neroon licked semen off his hand, tasting it; relishing it.

"Are you convinced now that you won't hurt me by taking me?" Neroon inquired. "Did I hurt you?" He suddenly remembered that moment when Marcus had allowed him to continue in spite of the pain his lover had been in.

"I believe you and no, you didn't hurt me."

Holding Marcus in his arms, Neroon looked at the candles, shimmering in the darkness. "Tomorrow you will take me," he stated.

Marcus gulped. How can I ever take him like that? Self-doubt stole into his soul and he rested his face against Neroon's chest. Not wanting to think about tomorrow, he listened to the Minbari's heartbeat.

Only now did Neroon see the small wound on Marcus' neck and remembered biting him in the heat of passion. It had been too many cycles since he had experienced such passion with a lover. "Marcus, we should shower and get dressed. Will you join me in the shower cabin?"

"Neroon, I feel drained. I need to sleep first." Marcus' voice cracked and his eyes slipped half shut. It was the truth. After having been afraid for so long this revelation had exhausted him and all his worries had disappeared. Strangely at peace with himself and the universe, he wanted nothing more than to sleep in Neroon's arms.

"Then I will wait until you are asleep. Once I am sure you are resting I will shower and then return to you," Neroon stated and watched Marcus' eyes close at last. I am your slave, Marcus. I have never before loved anyone as deeply as I love you.

A couple of minutes later when Neroon was convinced Marcus was soundly asleep he got up from the floor and extinguished all candles. Humming softly to the music a smile appeared on his face as he remembered the mutual bliss they had experienced moments ago. He scooped his lover up in his arms and carried Marcus to the bed. After covering the Ranger with the comforter, he cast one more glance at the still peacefully sleeping human and disappeared into the bathroom to take a long, cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 31

 

Marcus was staring at the ceiling. Listening to Neroon's regular breathing he cautiously stretched his body. He felt reborn. Last night he had discovered how it was to make love to another person and had gotten instantly addicted to that sensation. Running his fingertips over Neroon's chest he smiled, finally at peace with himself. Neroon had taken away his fear and shame and had transformed them into desire and ecstasy. ** What about tonight? Is Neroon serious when he tells me he wants me to take him? I have no experience; how can I ever please him?**

Sensual tremors made his body tremble as he remembered calling out Neroon's name the moment he had found release. It had been better than his most elaborate fantasies. There had hardly been any discomfort except for that one instant. ** Without Stephen and Neroon's support I would have never made this recovery,** he realized, truly thankful for their care.

" Marcus?"

Turning slightly in his lover's arms Marcus locked eyes with Neroon. " I love you Neroon," he whispered softly.

" I assume you enjoyed being taken last night?" Teasing him, Neroon traced the outline of Marcus' bruised lip's with his fingertips.

" Yesssss," Marcus sighed sensually and opened his mouth to lick Neroon's fingertips.

Sucking in his breath Neroon realized last night had been a precious experience to the ranger. " Tonight will be even better," he promised wickedly. Sensing Marcus' sudden nervousness Neroon wondered what was wrong.

" I can't do it," Marcus mumbled in confused tone," I can't take you like that."

Uncertainty was reflected on his features and he looked pleadingly at Neroon.

" Marcus," Neroon sighed, " tonight you will instinctively know what to do and how to do it. It's a primal urge that will surface once you're in control. Don't spend all day worrying about something that will bring immense pleasure to both of us."

The ranger grinned. " You sound pretty certain of yourself."

" I am, Marcus." Stretching his body as well, Neroon's eyes took in the human's disheveled appearance. " I will prepare breakfast and I suggest you take a long --hot--shower."

Shivering, Marcus looked into Neroon's eyes." Why don't you join me in the bathroom?"

Neroon laughed warmly. " Challenging me already, Marcus? No, you should shower alone. I will make you wait till tonight before I will allow you to touch me. That way, your desire will increase." The Minbari released Marcus from his embrace and got to his feet. Hearing Marcus' disappointed moan he grinned. " Today, we will start working out in the training facility in Grey 15. I expect to see you there at 1800 hours. During the rest of the day I will be busy handling certain matters for Delenn." Turning around Neroon looked at the naked man in the bed. ** Strength, beauty and cunning; all of them combined in this gorgeous human.**

Growling his dissension, Marcus had no other choice than to take that shower. ** And that new task Delenn assigned to me will keep me occupied all day as well. Neroon is going to make me wait till tonight before I can run my fingers again over that perfect body of his!! Bugger, that's 9 more hours to go! I will never survive that long!**

 

After breakfast their paths separated. Neroon left their quarters and Marcus began checking the messages from Minbar which Lennier had forwarded to him; not very eager to start working on his new task. The ranger realized it would take him hours to go through all messages. ** And she also expects a complete report!** Marcus sighed in defeat. The ranger was about to take notes concerning the first message when the door chime distracted him. Instantly, he was thrown back to yesterday when Neroon had kept him pinned against the wall during the visit from Susan and Talia. The ranger chuckled as he remembered Susan's stunned expression. It was obvious Neroon wouldn't allow any distractions while seducing him. "Enter," he said.

Lennier entered the ranger's quarters and smiled seeing the mischievous grin on Marcus' face. It was good to see his friend happy. " Delenn asked me to give you directions concerning your first report. I will also introduce you to our most important and influential contacts on Minbar, but first..." Lennier searched Marcus' eyes and was pleased to see the confidence there. " Before beginning your new task there is one thing you need to know."

" Yes?" Marcus wondered why Lennier was acting this mysteriously.

Both sat down on the couch and Lennier handed him a genuine paper file.

Curious, Marcus looked at the first page. " Our contact at Tuzanor is Denbaar," the ranger stopped, realizing he had heard that name before. " Neroon told me about his brother Denbaar, a priest. Lennier are you telling me...?"

" Delenn choose you for a reason. She feels that now you are personally involved with a Minbari," Lennier grinned, then continued, " you will do your utmost to work on establishing a good mutual understanding between our races."

" Well, she's putting me between a rock and a hard place. How am I going to handle this? If Neroon finds out I'm in contact with his brother..." Marcus' voice dropped, deciding he didn't like this one bit.

" You can tell him, Marcus. No one expects you to keep this from Neroon," Lennier assured him. " Delenn would never want you to lie to him."

Sighing audibly Marcus relaxed, but he still wasn't comfortable with this situation. " I only have to take care of the messages; select the urgent ones and make a report concerning those matters?" he wanted to know for sure.

" Yes. Occasionally you might need to contact our priests on Minbar, but most of the time you will be filing reports," the young aide studied his friend. " Denbaar is not a traditional Minbari. You might say he's one of the progressive priests who wants to leave the war behind and move on. Although I have to admit Denbaar is rather straight forward he is well liked on Minbar. I think you will find him to be... just as headstrong as Neroon."

" Great, " Marcus murmured, " now I have to deal with two stubborn Minbari."

 

Apprehensively, Marcus made his first call to Denbaar three hours later to check on some information he had received earlier. Trying to avoid making mistakes in his first report the ranger wanted to get the facts straight. Clearing his throat he hoped he would find the right words to address the priest. But he did fear Neroon's reaction once the Minbari found out who he had been speaking with.

The screen came alive. A Minbari dressed in robes of the Religious Caste appeared onscreen. Marcus immediately forgot everything he had wanted to say. Had the bonecrest been crafted differently he could have been looking at Neroon. ** No, that isn't true; his eyes aren't that dark.** Before he could address Denbaar the Minbari bowed slightly and greeted him.

" Greetings Anla'shok. Entil'Zha Delenn told me you will be my new contact. I hope you will forgive me any mistakes made in trying to speak your language. I didn't have the time to study all words used in Standard."

" You've mastered the language perfectly," Marcus complimented him, relieved Denbaar seemed rather friendly and open-minded. Studying the priest Marcus saw no evil in his eyes. In a certain way Denbaar possessed an innocence he had only witnessed once before; in Lennier. " I contacted you because I received a message from your temple. Is it true Shadows have been spotted near Minbari space?"

" Yes, that is correct. We sent that message last night."

" I will inform Entil'Zha Delenn at once. Thank you for talking to me on such short notice," Marcus said and bowed in return.

" We live to serve," Denbaar replied.

A moment later the screen turned black and Marcus suddenly became aware of someone staring at him. Neroon was standing in the doorway; eyes locked on the screen.

" Neroon? I can explain!" Marcus walked towards him, fearful Neroon was angry with him.

Telling himself to breathe regularly Neroon calmed down. He had been stunned to see his brother on screen, but as he had listened to their conversation he'd realized Marcus had contacted him at Delenn's order. As his astonishment diminished Neroon felt relieved to learn his brother was alright; that was all he needed to know.

" Neroon? I'm sorry. It was never my intention to do things behind your back," Panic seized the ranger when Neroon failed to answer him.

Finally hearing the desperate tone to Marcus' voice Neroon shook off the initial shock and focused on the ranger. Neroon wasn't prepared to see fear in Marcus' eyes. " Don't be alarmed, Marcus. I'm not angry with you; why should I?" Neroon said soothingly, but the uncertainty in those green eyes remained. " Come into my arms, Marcus," Embracing the human tightly, Neroon sensed his lover's panic ebb away.

" Delenn asked me to check all messages from the Religious Caste and your brother is one of her contacts. I wanted to tell you the moment you got back," Marcus relaxed in Neroon's arms and felt embarrassed for his emotional reaction; the thought of Neroon being angry at him was unbearable and Marcus realized he hadn't yet recovered from all trauma he'd been subjected to.

" Marcus, calm down. You did what Delenn told you to do. Look into my eyes," he commanded softly and the ranger obeyed.

There was no anger in his dark eyes and Marcus sighed. Feeling safe and treasured once more he allowed Neroon to pull him tighter to his chest," I'm usually...not this emotional, Neroon...I thought I had hurt your feelings."

" You didn't hurt me Marcus, " Neroon said reassuringly and raised the ranger's face by cupping his chin in one hand. " Get your cloak and pike or we will be late for practice. You need to get back in shape." Trying hard not to show his concern, Neroon let go of him and watched Marcus collect the two items. The Minbari only now began to realize how dependent on him Marcus had become and he didn't like that.

" I'm ready to go," Marcus announced and slipped into his cloak.

 

One hour later Marcus moaned softly as his muscles began to object to the abuse. Neroon had been pushing him relentlessly during their first workout and the ranger knew he had no more energy left to continue. " Mercy, Neroon," he half chuckled, half begged," otherwise I won't have any energy left for you tonight."

Neroon answered him with an amused grin. " We better stop then."

Panting hard Marcus leaned against the wall. It was obvious he needed to work out a lot more if he wanted to get back into his former shape. ** And Neroon is going to make sure I won't give up...These workouts will be hell.**

" Are there any shower facilities here?" Neroon inquired. The film of sweat on his skin was rather uncomfortable and Marcus could use another shower as well. " This time I would be willing to join you," Neroon devoured the blush that appeared on the ranger's face.

Marcus realized Neroon was handing over control to him and he decided to play along. All day he had been brooding about tonight; about Neroon's demand to take him. Well, he'd managed to come up with some ideas.

Both of them collapsed their pikes. Neroon saw the mischief lurking in the ranger's eyes and briefly wondered what Marcus was up to. He wanted Marcus to take the initiative. Deep down in his soul Neroon hungered to surrender to the human. In the end they would meet in the middle, truly equals at last. But Marcus had to take that final step first.

" I know something much better. There's a sauna as well. Hardly anyone uses it and as we are the only ones working out at the moment,...we would be alone...We can lock the door," Marcus said seductively, coaxing a soft moan out of Neroon by running a finger over the Minbari's bonecrest.

" You have made plans for tonight," Neroon whispered approvingly.

" Yes, I did. Want to join me? You would have to get rid of those clothes though," Walking towards the locker rooms Marcus slipped out of his shirt and casually dropped it onto the floor. Hardly anyone trained down here during the evenings. They wouldn't be disturbed.

Neroon followed him; wondering what a sauna was. Leaning against the wall he watched Marcus open a door. A steaming heat escaped from the room. Curious, Neroon stepped closer.

Seeing the confused look on the Minbari's face Marcus realized Neroon had no idea what a sauna was. Well, the Minbari was going to find out now. " Need some help getting out of those clothes? Do you need assistance?" he quipped, echoing remarks Neroon had made weeks ago to coax him into undressing.

It brought a grin to Neroon's face. " Apparently your sense of humor has returned fully," Observing the ranger closely Neroon noticed the change in Marcus' eyes and movements. " You are actually looking forward to making me yours aren't you, Marcus?" he said teasingly

" Yes, I am," the ranger chuckled in response. " You were right. For some reason I'm no longer nervous. You make me feel comfortable Neroon. But you do realize.... that I have never done this before?"

Nodding his head Neroon smiled reassuringly. " I know Marcus, but there is a first time for everything." Slowly, intent on making Marcus as aroused as possible, Neroon began to take off his clothes; shirt, boots, trousers. Completely naked he stood proudly in front of the ranger.

Marcus licked his lips seeing Neroon's erection. There was something he had wanted to do for some nights now, but the Minbari had denied him that request time and time again.

** But now I'm in charge.** As quickly as possible Marcus slipped out of his remaining clothing and pushed the Minbari into the sauna, relishing Neroon's willingness to surrender to him; there would be no battle of wills here. Locking the door behind him the ranger watched as Neroon took in his surroundings.

" Is this high temperature normal?"

" Yes, but it will get hotter in here."

" Is that a threat?" Neroon pulled him closer, running his fingers all over the ranger's body.

" No, a promise," Marcus sighed, " It's just the two of us. The door is locked; all the privacy we need." Leaning in closer he claimed Neroon's lips, demanding entry to the softness of his lover's mouth. Clasping his fingers firmly around the Minbari's shaft, Marcus saw his eyes turn dark, clouded with desire.

To say Marcus had surprised him would be an understatement. Neroon had hoped to find this fire inside the ranger, but had almost given up looking for it. " You may do whatever you want, Marcus. This is the first time ever I have given someone that permission," he admitted, hearing his own voice quaver with want and anticipation. This time the roles were reversed and the Minbari was determined to surrender completely should Marcus desire so.

Chuckling, Marcus looked into Neroon's hooded eyes. " You're serious, aren't you? I never thought you were being earnest when you said you would surrender to me."

" There is pleasure to be found in both domination and surrender. In time we will transcend the need to make that distinction. But first we have to explore each other in mind and body and this way both partners are able to find out what they desire most." Neroon moaned as Marcus' nimble fingers massaged his throbbing shaft. What was the ranger up to?

" I can do whatever I want to do?" Marcus whispered once more, teasing the Minbari by fondling an earlobe with his tongue.

" Yes," Neroon allowed his lover to pin him against the wall. Facing each other he saw the sparkle in Marcus' eyes.

Pushing his left leg between Neroon's thighs Marcus surged into hardness as he heard the Minbari whimper his need. " I never heard you do that," he sensually whispered into Neroon's ear.

" You make me whimper and moan my need, Marcus," Neroon confessed and waited for the ranger's next move; fighting the deeply-rooted urge to take control of this situation.

" Now that we've established I'm the one in control..." Marcus left the sentence unfinished on purpose and slowly dropped to his knees, stroking the shaft in his hand while his tongue left a wet trail over Neroon's belly.

" You are..." Neroon never got the opportunity to end that remark; wet lips closed over his erection and he arched his back in response to that stimulation. Logical thought deserted him momentarily as tiny waves of lust emanated from his groin to torture the rest of his aching body.

** I knew you would like that,** Marcus thought amused. Running his tongue over the hard flesh he remembered Neroon doing this for him. Moving one hand to his lover's buttocks he squeezed them tightly, relishing the groan Neroon let out.

" I see you have been paying attention..." Neroon gasped, realizing the ranger was mimicking the moves he had used to bring Marcus to orgasm. " You're an excellent student," Neroon mumbled, fighting to keep his breathing regular; he was losing the battle. His body craved more of this delicious torment.

" Oh yes, " Marcus released him for one moment to speak the words by blowing softly over Neroon's erection, causing him to shiver. He then increased his efforts to make the Minbari come. Empowered by the control he had over the situation Marcus only wished to bring Neroon to orgasm in the same way the Minbari had done for him.

** I am going mad with desire for this human. Valen...,** Marcus' tongue now circled over the head of his shaft, slowly, sensually; slightly mocking him in his need.

" I want to hear you moan once more," Marcus said and kneaded the Minbari's heavy balls with one hand. A moment later he was rewarded with a growling moan. Licking the shaft in his hand Marcus tasted his lover's precum; delighted to see the effect he was having on the Minbari. " You're close."

" I am...You need to decide whether you want me to come now or not," his hands tangled in dark hair. Neroon's hips moved instinctively into his lover's demanding mouth; growling his desire.

" What do.... you prefer?" His tongue moved over the velvet like balls; one hand firmly stroking Neroon's slick cock.

" I want to come with you deep inside me," Neroon whispered in earnest, still gasping for breath.

Letting the moist cock slip from his mouth Marcus studied him. Neroon had thrown back his head; eyes aflame with need. For the first time that night Marcus' confidence began to crumble. How could he possibly 'take' Neroon and please him?

" There is a first time for everything," Neroon repeated as he recognized the doubt in Marcus' eyes.

Marcus got back to his feet and pressed his body against that of the Minbari. " I think it's getting hotter in here," the ranger crooned. Steam was swirling all around them.

" You are right, my lover," Neroon stared into his eyes. It was obvious Marcus needed some directions. " How do you want to take me?" Just asking that question almost made Neroon come.

" Any suggestions?" Marcus' knees almost gave out on him as one of Neroon's hands rolled a nipple between his fingers. The steam, Neroon's closeness, the prospect of being inside the Minbari took his breath away.

" Yes." Grinning wickedly Neroon turned in the embrace. Placing his hands against the wall for support he bent slightly forward, legs wide apart. " Put your hands on my hips and take me."

Marcus swallowed hard as he realized they hadn't brought any lubricant along. " Neroon, the lube is still in our quarters."

" We don't need it," Neroon told him, crooking his head back to look at the ranger.

" Are you telling me I won't hurt you?" Marcus was having second thoughts about this.

" You won't hurt me," he assured the ranger, " now stop talking." Reaching back one hand he firmly stroked Marcus' cock; it immediately reacted and became harder under his caress. Neroon stopped and placed his hand back against the wall.

" Neroon?" Overcome by lust Marcus felt bereft as Neroon stopped his stimulation. Looking at the smooth buttocks in front of him he thought, ** I can't believe this is really happening!**

" Take me, Marcus. Possess me completely...Do it NOW," Neroon commanded.

Reacting at once Marcus pushed the head of his sex into his lover. The ranger moaned entering him and tightly gripped Neroon's hips with both hands. **So this is how it feels?** Sliding into Neroon with one more smooth thrust Marcus watched in amazement how his entire shaft disappeared into his lover's body. Hearing Neroon groan he grew concerned again.

" Begin thrusting, Marcus..." Impatient, yearning release, Neroon relished feeling the ranger this deeply inside him. Being filled like this made him aware of how much he'd wanted Marcus inside him. Never before had a lust like this consumed him while being taken. Pushing back he began to meet Marcus' hesitant thrusts.

" I..." Overwhelmed by Neroon's command he experimentally thrust deeper into the Minbari. The friction massaged his cock and Marcus wrapped his arms around Neroon's waist. " I never knew making love could be like this," he gasped his confession, thrusting harder this time as his own need surfaced, taking him higher on the wings of lust.

Neroon was lost in his own sensations, but heard the comment nonetheless. " That's why I insisted you experienced it," Neroon declared in delight. He didn't expect Marcus to suddenly reach underneath his stomach to take hold of his erection once more. Growling dangerously, Neroon realized he was close but he fought it a little longer." Marcus, I want you to thrust harder and deeper!"

No longer able to question Neroon's command Marcus thrust hard into his lover; throwing back his head in surrender to both their overwhelming emotions. Stroking the moist cock in his hand he felt Neroon's imminent release. The Minbari arched his back in desire; craving release.

Marcus' slippery fingers kept stroking his shaft and Neroon couldn't hold back any longer. A moment later his human lover thrust into him deeply, deeper than he had ever been penetrated before. Panting his lover's name, Neroon let go; floating on waves of ultimate fulfillment and closed his eyes.

Neroon's hot come dripped from his fingers. Marcus realized Neroon was experiencing a rather forceful orgasm as the Minbari tensed underneath his hands. Not sure what to do Marcus placed his hands on Neroon's buttocks, squeezing them. The ranger was close as well, so close...and then Neroon's inner muscles started to clench his shaft, massaging him; squeezing the life out of him. Resting his tingling body on Neroon's back Marcus softly whispered; "so close...so close."

" Stop thrusting..."

" But I haven't come yet," Marcus panted hard, trying to reason with his lover. Being this close without finding release was true torment.

" You will....trust me," Neroon's inner muscles clenched time and time again around the shaft inside, bringing Marcus to orgasm at last, milking him dry.

Delirious, Marcus called out Neroon's name and closed his eyes as ecstasy took possession of him. The fire started in his groin, then raged through his whole body. " Neroon ... what? " Holding onto Neroon, his shaft continued to pulsate, pumping the Minbari full with his come.

" I promised you true ecstasy....taste and relish it." Neroon purred with deep satisfaction. A hot liquid filled his body and as Neroon looked at the ranger he saw wonder in his eyes.

Slowly regaining his senses Marcus carefully slipped out of Neroon. ** I really did it! I made him come while being inside of him!** His hands now rested on the Minbari's shoulders. The ranger needed the support, otherwise he would have dropped to his knees as his legs refused to support him any longer. Relishing the pleasure running through every cell of his body Marcus tried to lock eyes with his lover.

Neroon turned around and enveloped him in his strong arms. Marcus was shaking all over his body and Neroon saw the stunned amazement in his green eyes. " You enjoyed taking me! Don't you dare deny that," he said teasingly. A smirk flashed over Neroon's face; equals at last.

" Yes, I did..." Still trying to compose himself Marcus managed to lock eyes with him at last.

" You don't need to explain. It's all in your eyes, Marcus."

Nodding his head he smiled brightly at his lover. Wrapping his arms around the Minbari as well Marcus accompanied him to the shower facilities.

 

part 32

 

" Why are you constantly grinning like that, Marcus? That smirk seems plastered to your face," Neroon remarked in a naughty tone, having a fairly good idea why the ranger was this chipper. Only a few more minutes and they would arrive at their quarters.

" I can't help it, Neroon." Briefly closing his eyes, the ranger relived the sensual encounter in the sauna. It had felt so damned good!

" If you keep grinning like that people will figure out what we did in that --hot--sauna."

" You're teasing me on purpose, Neroon!" Marcus exclaimed. His face became flustered as his lover pulled him closer. Momentarily startled, Marcus studied the people close to them. Thankfully no one paid them any attention. The ranger wasn't used to Neroon expressing his feelings for him in public. Once again Neroon was his example; the Minbari would teach him how to show his affection openly.

Possessively placing his hand on Marcus' hipbone, Neroon couldn't refrain from smiling as well. His life had been graced with a most precious love and he would fight hard to protect the unique relationship they had built.

" Hey there! Hold on! " Garibaldi had seen them turn around the corner and was curious to find out how Marcus was doing. During these last few weeks the ranger seemed to have recovered nicely, but Michael wanted to know for certain everything was alright.

" Oh no, " Marcus moaned in dismay recognizing the voice coming from behind him, " not Garibaldi."

Neroon caught that remark. " I suggest you remove that smirk from your face Marcus. Mr. Garibaldi is rather perceptive." The Minbari loved seeing the shocked expression in Marcus' eyes.

Trying hard to get rid of that dirty smile, Marcus stared at the floor. He was still grinning though as the Chief caught up to them. ** Damn! Can't help myself! I wonder if Neroon will allow me to shag him again once we reach our quarters....? **

" Marcus? " Michael wondered about the stupid expression on the ranger's face. Seeing Neroon's hand rest on Marcus' hip, the Chief realized what must have happened and returned the grin in a truly wicked way. " Did you finally get laid Marcus? I recognize the look on your face."

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Marcus's grin broadened as he remembered confessing his virginity to the Chief.

Neroon's booming laughter echoed through the corridor hearing Garibaldi's whispered remark. " I made him wait too long," the Minbari quipped, poking Marcus softly in his side, " he was starved," Neroon finished, trying to gauge Garibaldi's mood.

" I'm still hungry," Marcus quickly replied, amazed at his own boldness at speaking out in Garibaldi's presence.

Michael almost doubled over hearing Marcus' witty answer. " You're in trouble now, Neroon. Looks like you created a monster!"

" Perhaps I did create one," Neroon's hand dropped and tightly squeezed Marcus' buttocks.

Feeling his blush deepen, Marcus wished he could have his way with Neroon right now. ** And teach him not to challenge me like this in public! Bugger, what am I thinking? Some days ago I was afraid of being touched and now I'm thinking of taking Neroon --again--? ** Falling into silence, Marcus searched his feelings and discovered that all fear had disappeared; his cocky attitude was returning quickly.

" Marcus? Security calling Marcus?" Garibaldi quipped, enjoying tormenting the ranger a bit. There had been a time when he'd thought he would never be able to bug Marcus like this again. ** I never believed he would bounce back after his ordeal. I might not want to acknowledge it, but Neroon's love and support made his recovery possible. I misjudged the Minbari.**

" I'm receiving you loud and clear," Marcus replied in soft tone, still wondering about his desire to 'possess' Neroon again. ** To possess him....that's something only Neroon could come up with.**

" Good. I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone now," Garibaldi grinned once more before walking towards an elevator.

" Bugger, now everyone will know what happened." Marcus knew Garibaldi wouldn't keep this a secret for long. " I wouldn't be surprised to learn they have been betting money on us getting together like this. I wonder who won."

Chuckling softly, Neroon punched in the access code to their quarters and strode into the room. A moment later, he turned around and asked; " Are you tired? "

" Not really. Why ask? " Visions of making love to Neroon once again filled his mind, but they disappeared quickly hearing the Minbari's reply.

" That's good," Neroon watched the grin on his lover's face, " seems like Lennier forwarded more messages for you to file."

Groaning, Marcus walked towards the BabCom-unit and realized Neroon was telling the truth. ** A complete report,** he thought, remembering Delenn's instructions. Dropping onto the couch, Marcus wished he could 'magic' those messages away.

" I will prepare some tea," Neroon said and disappeared into the kitchen. Perhaps one of those messages originated from his brother and it would be painful to see Denbaar without being able to talk to him. ** Exiled, an outcast. I paid a terrible price for one moment of insanity; wanting to kill Delenn.**

" Tea...I would really like a cup of Earl Grey," Quickly scanning through the messages he only found one of possible interest to Delenn and filed it at once. There were no more messages from Denbaar. Accepting a steaming hot cup of his favorite tea Marcus whispered; " Thanks. You're an angel Neroon." He fell silent after saying that.

" I would like to be your....What did they call it in that booklet?...guardian angel? " Neroon saw Marcus' gooseflesh and wondered if he had upset him.

" Neroon, you've been my 'guardian angel' for some time now. " Leaning in closer he tried to brush the Minbari's lips, but let out a yelp as some hot liquid spilled from his cup. " Bugger! That's hot!" Swiftly putting the cup on the table, he tried to pull the now soaking hot fabric away from his skin.

" Why don't you take off all those clothes? We need to sleep, recuperate... Tomorrow there will be a second time."

" Second time? " Marcus' eyes widened, envisioning another night of shared passion.

" You're not the only one left hungry."

" Bugger."

" Bulge is more like it," Neroon said teasingly as he saw the ranger's erection." I did create a monster."

" And you want me to sleep tonight? No way I'll be able to that now." Laughing warmly, Marcus stared into Neroon's clouded eyes." How about another lesson?"

 

Delenn closed her eyes. Fatigued, she mentally replayed the conversation she'd had with the leader of the clan of the Star Riders. For some days now she had been trying to lift the ban the Warrior Caste had proclaimed. The idea of Neroon still being an outcast after all he had done for her and Marcus saddened her. She reckoned it would take her some more days to persuade the clan leader to be lenient and accept Neroon back into the Warrior Caste again.

" Delenn? I am sorry to disturb you, but Mr. Garibaldi asked me to deliver a message to you." Lennier halted, waiting for her permission to continue.

The Ambassador nodded. Although tired, she wondered what kind of message the Chief would send her.

" He wants you to know that you won the bet? " Puzzled, Lennier tried to figure out what Mr. Garibaldi had been talking about.

" I won the bet? " Delenn repeated softly, " What bet? " Then she remembered.** Neroon convinced Marcus to take that final step.**

" May I inquire what bet he was referring to?" The young Minbari was at a loss.

" Marcus and Neroon becoming one....physically," Delenn said finally, not sure how to address this delicate subject.

" You bet on that?"

" John explained this human obsession to me. I decided to participate for once." Leaning into the comfort of the sofa, Delenn smiled.

" They deserve some bliss, Lennier. I am glad Marcus found a way to deal with his pain."

" So am I, Delenn," Lennier agreed wholeheartedly.

" However, it does mean that we need to double our efforts to have Neroon reinstated. There is no reason why he should remain an outcast." Delenn knew she was probably the only one who could help Neroon. As a former member of the Grey Council she was still very powerful. " Neroon also asked me to inquire if there was a priest who would be willing to perform the Sanaran. "

" He wants to exchange the sacred vows?" Lennier wasn't really surprised to hear this. It had been obvious from the start that Neroon had the utmost respect for the ranger and their relationship. " Perhaps Denbaar? "

" Yes Denbaar. Lennier, I want you to contact him. It is time for a private conversation. Maybe we should ask him to visit Babylon 5, " she mused aloud.

 

During the next couple of days Marcus and Neroon settled into their new routine. The ranger felt more fulfilled than he had ever been and only the occasional trip back to Medlab reminded him of the time spent on Centauri Prime. Stephen was running all kind of psychological and neural tests on him. In body he'd healed, but it was obvious that Stephen wanted to closely monitor his mental stability. Marcus vividly remembered the doctor telling him that missions were out of the question for at least six more months. Marcus had to admit he didn't mind that; fear he might screw up due to resurfacing memories still haunted him at times.

Working out to get back into shape had become a 'nightmare' to him. Neroon was a merciless teacher. At times he had stumbled back to his quarters while the Minbari hadn't shown any sign of fatigue at all. Marcus had to admit though that he'd learnt a lot from training with Neroon. During their fights he had been painfully reminded of the fact that Neroon was Warrior Caste after all. Marcus wondered how he had ever found the courage to challenge Neroon to the death.

There was only thing which truly troubled the ranger; Neroon missed his clan brethren and family. No matter how hard he tried Marcus knew he could never replace them. Yes, Neroon had told him that their love took away most of the emotional pain, but Marcus hated the idea of the Minbari being in any pain at all.

During the times he'd had to contact Denbaar to verify his information, Neroon had remained in the room, but out of reach of the camera. The Minbari's face had brightened every time he'd seen his brother in good health. Once more establishing contact with Tuzanor Marcus studied him. " Neroon? Do you want me to ask Denbaar about your son? I might be able to..."

Neroon cut him short. " No, I do not want Denbaar to commit a breach of Minbari law. " Talking about an outcast was forbidden. Neroon hadn't spoken to his brother for quite some time and there was no way of telling how Denbaar would react when confronted with such a question. Neroon hoped Denbaar would forgive him his stupidity. They had always been close and their parent's death had strengthened their relationship. ** I brought dishonor to our family.** Marcus' green eyes mirrored his ache and Neroon knew his lover suffered as well.

" I wished there was a way to lift the ban; being an outcast hurts you."

" Marcus, I'm alive. You and Delenn are alive. That's all that matters." Neroon walked over to the ranger and kissed him passionately. " Delenn asked me to have a look at some data concerning the Shadows. I will be busy for some hours. That will leave you with the perfect opportunity to talk to Denbaar."

" Neroon? Before you leave .... kiss me once more?" Marcus grinned, knowing only too well that stupid smirk had made a comeback.

The Minbari reacted immediately and claimed his lips again.

 

After Delenn had made sure Neroon had access to all information he needed she left him alone. There were other matters she had to attend to. She returned to her quarters and waited for Denbaar to get into touch with her. He owed her an answer. ** Will he come to Babylon 5? Can he forgive Neroon for trying to kill me? I do hope so.**

" Incoming message from Tuzanor," the computer announced.

" Play message."

Denbaar appeared on screen; a cryptic expression lay in his eyes.

" Greetings, Denbaar," Delenn said respectfully.

" Greetings, Entil'Zha. I have considered your request," Denbaar said thoughtfully. He had never been one to act on impulse like Neroon.

" Did you reach a decision?"

" Yes. I did."

Patiently waiting for him to continue, Delenn smiled weakly and then took the initiative. " Will you come to Babylon 5 to speak to your brother and perform the Sanaran? " Delenn recalled witnessing the baffled look on Denbaar's face as she had told him of Neroon's human liaison. Could Denbaar accept such a relationship?

" I will. "

Delenn couldn't stop the sigh from leaving her lips. In a certain way she had taken a risk when confiding in him. " I am pleased about that decision, Denbaar. When will you leave Minbar?"

" Tomorrow. Of course I will need to inform my contact on Babylon 5 first," Denbaar remarked, thinking of Marcus Cole, " it would be unwise not to inform him." What the priest didn't mention to Delenn was his growing curiosity; he wanted to meet his brother's beloved. Neroon never ceased to amaze him. ** A human mate...I want to speak to this Anla'shok.**

 

Flabbergasted, Marcus stared at the now black com-screen. ** Denbaar's coming to Babylon 5? This is a mess....again. Why do I keep getting myself into trouble? Just when things seem to settle down, this happens!** The ranger was still trying to figure out how to deal with this situation as another incoming message distracted him. As the screen flashed to life again, Marcus sighed. " Stephen?"

Franklin studied his friend and wondered about the best way to tell the ranger. " I want you to come to Medlab tomorrow at 1400 hours."

" Can't do. I'll be busy all day," Marcus tried to weasel his way out, but knew it wouldn't work.

" Cancel your appointments. You're still on sick leave even if Delenn has you filing messages. If you don't show up, I --will-- have Neroon bring you to Medlab."

The doctor's grave tone began to worry Marcus. " Is something wrong, Stephen? I thought I was healing nicely. At least that's what you told me." Worried, the ranger searched Franklin's eyes.

" Don't get spooked now, Marcus. Sorry, if I came on too strong," Stephen apologized, mentally kicking himself for scaring his patient. ** I should have phrased that differently. Marcus is still trying to deal with the trauma.**

" I will be there..." the ranger gave in, knowing only too well that should he refuse to go Neroon would --carry-- him to Medlab if necessary. " Stephen,... tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

" Nothing's wrong, Marcus but I need to talk to you in person."

** You're not telling me the entire truth,** Marcus realized and

shuddered.

 

Upon his return, Neroon found Marcus seated on the couch staring at the ceiling. A lost expression haunted his hooded eyes. During these last weeks he had come to know and to some degree understand the human. " You're depressed? Tell me your worries," he said, offering his support.

" I don't feel like talking."

" Marcus, keeping it all inside won't work, you know that. Confide in me instead." Neroon pushed harder. It was only a matter of time; eventually Marcus would give in, the ranger always did.

" Denbaar is on his way to Babylon 5," Marcus whispered beneath his breath.

Surprised, Neroon sat down next to him. Gently rubbing the knuckles of Marcus' right hand, he tried to comfort his lover. " And you're worried about the effect that news could have on me?" he added to Marcus' explanation.

" Yes." Finally locking eyes with the Minbari he saw the tranquility in them.

" Don't worry, Marcus. I can handle this development."

" There's something else..." Resting his head on Neroon's shoulder, Marcus closed his eyes. " Stephen wants to talk to me tomorrow. Something's wrong, I --know--...."

Grateful for his lover's obvious trust in him Neroon stroked the silky hair. " Did Franklin say so?"

" No," Marcus replied," he told me not to worry, but...."

" Why don't you believe him? " Neroon inquired.

" These last few days....It felt like I spent them in paradise. Can't last forever though. I'm not that lucky," Marcus sighed helplessly.

" Perhaps it would be best if I accompanied you to Medlab tomorrow."

" No. Don't. I have to do this on my own." Shaking his head, Marcus tried to get to his feet. Neroon stopped him, pulling the ranger back onto the sofa.

" You don't have to cope with this on your own, Marcus. I once told you not to shut me out....I won't allow you to do so now," the headstrong Minbari said determined.

" Thanks. Guess I needed to hear you say that...."

 

" Marcus," Franklin started, noticing the scared look on his face, " I found an anomaly when running those neural scans on you."

" And that's bad? " Marcus had known something was amiss. Neroon's fingers reassuringly squeezed his hand and the ranger forced himself to remain composed, grateful the Minbari was at his side.

" Not necessarily bad," Stephen shifted slightly in his chair, not sure how to break the news to his patient and friend. " I asked Lyta to have a look at it."

" Lyta? Why? " A tight knot of fearful anticipation had formed in the pit of his stomach. Had Caim hidden something in his mind?

" As a telepath Lyta was able to identify this anomaly; she had seen it once before during her training."

" Stop stalling and tell me the truth, Stephen, --please--" Marcus said, this tension was killing him.

" You're an empath, Marcus. Didn't you know that?" Observing his friend, Franklin saw the stunned look on the ranger's face. " No, obviously you didn't. It wouldn't show on the tests administered by Earthforce, and Psi Corps is only interested in telepaths. There have been cases of empaths turning out to be telepaths as well, but you aren't one of them; you don't carry the gene," the doctor explained," Yes, Delenn gave me access to all your files. I needed that data."

" I'm an empath?" Marcus repeated, truly confused. Glancing at Neroon, he saw a similar baffled look on his face.

" Yes." Stephen confirmed, " Marcus, you do know what an empath is, don't you? "

" An empath is a person who's able to pick up on another's emotional state through some sort of mental connection. Some say it's a lesser form of telepathy. But I never thought...." Reviewing his entire life in slow motion he couldn't find any evidence of the doctor's claim.

" Marcus," leaning in closer, Neroon caught his lover's trembling hands in his, " to own empathic powers is a precious gift. I understand you never knew you possessed this ability, but its just another fascinating facet of your unique personality."

Staring at the Minbari, Marcus produced a strangled sigh.

" Nothing will change between us." Neroon added, noticing the frightful apprehension in his green eyes.

" But I don't understand,..." Marcus whispered.

" Neither do I," Stephen confessed. " No one needs to know you're an empath, Marcus. I just thought you and Neroon should know."

 

PART 33

 

Worried, Neroon studied Marcus who had been uncharacteristically quiet during their walk back to their quarters. Left shaken by the news himself, Neroon could only wonder how Marcus felt. ** An empath. Such a precious gift and he never knew .... Accepting this must be hard on him.**

Staring at the ceiling, Marcus turned onto his left side, covering himself with the comforter. The bed felt cold and empty without Neroon lying next to him. ** Neroon.... How can I ever face you again? I know what you must think. But I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! **

" Marcus, you're shutting me out again," Neroon chided him softly. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the Minbari wondered what was wrong. It was obvious that something had greatly upset his lover and Neroon desperately wanted to take away that pain. ** Was it something I said? Or does the fact that he's an empath confuse him this immensely?**

" You must be angry with me," Marcus whispered at last, afraid to end that sentence.

" Why? " Neroon asked, truly worried now. ** Why do you expect me to be angry at you? **

" I didn't manipulate your feelings deliberately, " the ranger said in strangled tone, closing his eyes as one of Neroon's hands stroked a lock of hair out of his face.

" Manipulate my feelings?" the Minbari repeated; baffled.

" Are you truly in love with me or did I alter your feelings to create this attraction? Maybe you don't even like me and once you realize what I did..." Marcus didn't get the chance to finish that thought. Hands grabbed him roughly, forcing him to sit up and the ranger felt,

\-- felt-- Neroon's anger and frustration. That sensation took him by surprise, leaving him panting.

Neroon was about to forbid the ranger to speak untruths like that ever again when he saw the choked expression in his eyes. "Marcus?"

" I'm going mad, Neroon," the ranger whispered. A moment later strong arms held him close and suddenly Marcus felt Neroon's soothing emotions wash over him. A warmth moved through him, assuring him everything was alright.

" You're not insane, Marcus. But never again proclaim such a profanity; I love you and you didn't manipulate my emotions. You always put the blame on yourself, even if there's no reason for doing so. " Clutching his lover's face between his hands, Neroon forced Marcus to look him in the eyes. " I love you, Marcus. When will you realize the meaning of those words? "

" I'm sorry," Marcus apologized. Tremors ran through him as the ranger realized he --was-- capable of picking up Neroon's emotions. ** I have been able to read people's emotions all along, and now I know why; I'm an empath.** Clearing his throat, Marcus said: " I --am-- sorry, Neroon. I'll refrain from touching your emotions in future."

" Are you telling me you're able to do so? In the doctor's office you denied it."

" I only now realize that I'm able to touch your mind in that way. I never before did it ... consciously. I thought my instincts were telling me how to handle a situation. That's why I'm worried I rummaged in your feelings without knowing it."

" Marcus, you should learn how to handle this empathic power you possess. Maybe a telepath...Lyta or perhaps even Talia could help you explore it? Why don't you contact them?"

" I will, but not now," Marcus said, feeling drained. " Denbaar will arrive in one hour and I should be present to greet him." Casting a glance at Neroon he wondered what impact his brother's presence would have on Neroon. " Do you want me to tell Denbaar about...our relationship?"

" No, not as long as I'm an outcast. It would place both of you in a very awkward position." Neroon rested his head on Marcus' shoulder and relished his lover's concern.

 

Marcus was standing next to Lennier, awaiting Denbaar's arrival. " Where's Delenn? Shouldn't she be here as well to greet him?" the ranger inquired.

Lennier nodded once before answering him. " She's otherwise engaged and will join us when possible." The young aide had been instructed by Delenn not to tell Marcus that she was currently negotiating with the clan leader of the Star Riders who was aboard Babylon 5. If everything went well, Neroon and Marcus would be informed, if not....they would never learn of the failure.

" Lennier? Are you hiding something from me?" Ever since his empathic ability had kicked in fully, Marcus had been amazed how easy it was to read people's emotions; even unintentionally.

The young Minbari shot him an irritated look. " There are matters you do not need to be informed of," he told the ranger in a somewhat icy tone. ** Marcus can't find out the truth, not yet.**

Accepting the reproach, Marcus lowered his eyes. Lennier was right; he wasn't entitled to question his honesty. Staring at his feet, the ranger couldn't help wondering what Lennier was hiding from him.

" That is Denbaar."

Hearing those words tore the ranger away from his troubled musings. His eyes searched the docking area and it didn't take him long to recognize the priest approaching them. Denbaar was of the same height as Neroon, but the composure, the expression in his eyes differed greatly. Telling himself to get a grip on reality again, Marcus followed Lennier as the aide spoke a formal greeting.

Denbaar used that time to search the human's eyes. The priest wasn't interested in Lennier; Denbaar wanted to learn more about the Anla'shok who had taken possession of his brother's heart.

Locking eyes with the Minbari priest, Marcus swayed on his feet for one instant. The emotions emanating from Denbaar were unbelievably intense. Neroon had been right; he should ask Lyta or Talia to teach him how to shut out these kind of emotions; they hurt. ** Bloody hell, why did Stephen tell me? And why am I picking up emotions in this intense way? **

" Marcus?" Lennier's concern showed in his voice as the ranger didn't answer.

Denbaar's face revealed concern as well. Certain sources had told him about Marcus' recent 'visit' to Centauri Prime.

" I'm sorry. Got a bit of a headache," he excused himself. ** It's not even a lie... It's given me a bloody headache!** Regaining his composure he bowed and welcomed Denbaar to Babylon 5.

" Thank you for your kind words," Denbaar looked at the ranger and saw the unease in his eyes. ** It must be hard on him to welcome me, knowing Neroon would want to be here as well. I hope Delenn's effort to lift the ban is successful.**

" We will escort you to the guest quarters, Denbaar," Lennier took charge, confused to see Marcus lost in thought once again. The ranger was acting ....strangely.

 

" Lyta?" Pressing the door chime once again, Marcus felt an anxiety attack sneaking up on him. What was happening? All his life he'd owned this ability and it had never caused him any discomfort, but now....sensing other people's emotions was driving him nuts; the feelings were too strong, shattering his mind.

The telepath turned around, sensing the ranger's terror and told the computer to open the door. " Marcus?" She watched him storm into her quarters; panic apparent on his face. To be honest, she'd expected him to drop by after seeing the anomaly on his neural scan.

" I need your help, Lyta...These emotions...Why are they this strong?" Marcus allowed her to sit him down on the sofa. Her gloved hands were curled around his fingers and he read understanding and compassion in her mind. " Lyta! It wasn't my intention to pry on your emotions...I can't help myself." Marcus apologized, trying to withdraw from her emotional state of mind.

Lyta smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay, Marcus. I know you aren't doing it on purpose. Want me to show you how to make the feelings go away? "

" Yes, please."

Lyta gently probed his mind, entered and taught him how to control the emotions.

The trick was to focus on barriers and his experiences with Bester had already given him some insight in how to construct those. As the emotions inside him froze, Marcus sighed. Only one presence except his own remained in his head; Lyta. His control slipped for one moment and as he plunged into her feelings, he gasped.

< Marcus, I'm giving you permission to search my feelings. Then I want you to shut them out, one by one. Only that way you will truly master the strategy.>

Hearing her mind voice reminded him once more of Bester. " Are you sure, Lyta? I'm not going to hurt you, am I?" he questioned, a bit afraid to continue.

< No, you won't hurt me. Now try to identify the first emotion you encounter, then expel it.> she instructed him softly.

Encouraged, Marcus pushed ahead. Loneliness engulfed him and he realized that the fact that she was a telepath set her apart from the other people in her life. " You're lonely..." he mumbled and saw her nod.

" Yes," she replied, not denying the truth. " Now that you have identified that feeling I want you to close a mental door and lock it out." She waited for him to figure out how to do it. Pleased it had taken him only moments to do so, Lyta continued, " Now I want you to grab hold of another emotion and to repeat the procedure."

Reaching out once again, Marcus felt overwhelmed; affection for the first Kosh coursed through him before locking it out; dislike of Bester and the Corps raged through him, till he forced himself to push it away. At last he discovered one more feeling and a serene tranquility came over him. " You're in love with Zack Allen?" Opening his eyes again he saw the embarrassment on her features. " I won't tell any one, Lyta," he assured her.

" Love is an emotion no one can control, Marcus and yes...I'm in love with him. Never expected another soul to find out, least of all like this. You have to keep quiet, Marcus."

" I will," the ranger promised. " Why don't you tell him?"

" I'm a telepath, Marcus. I was a part of Psi Corps. How could Zack love me back?"

" You might be surprised, Lyta. You should tell him. I know Zack likes you a lot. You don't have to be an empath," Marcus smiled as he spoke that word," to see he's attracted to you."

" Why didn't I realize you were one sooner? But you didn't knew yourself, did you?"

" No, I didn't...Lyta? Why are the emotions I'm picking up that strong? They never had that kind of impact on me before." Now that he was calm and in control once more the ranger began to wonder about his new found ability.

" The fact that you know you're an empath might have something to do with it," Lyta replied, not sure herself why Marcus' latent ability was manifesting itself in this way.

" Thanks for showing me how to deal with it," Marcus said softly.

" I suggest you practice the routine with Neroon. You have to shut out disconcerting emotions at all times or they will rule your mind," Lyta advised him.

" I hope Neroon will let me," Marcus murmured, getting to his feet again. Before leaving her quarters, the ranger looked her in the eyes once more. " You should tell Zack."

 

Delenn nodded her consent. Malgar, leader of the clan of the Star Riders, had agreed to lift the ban his Cast had proclaimed. It had taken her many long hours to convince him of Neroon's loyalty. " I am pleased we achieved an agreement this easily."

" His exile was a loss for our Caste. When will we tell him?" Malgar inquired.

" Lennier? Please send a message to Neroon and ask him to join us," she instructed her aide, who hurried to comply. Lennier had returned to Delenn's quarters after he and Marcus had accompanied Denbaar to his rooms. The young Minbari regretted not having had the time yet to inform the Ambassador of Marcus' absent-minded behavior. It took him only a few moments to contact Neroon.

Rather irritated by the disturbance, Neroon answered the call originating from Delenn's quarters. ** I don't have the time for this. I have to find Marcus.** The ranger hadn't returned yet and no one seemed to know where he had been seen last. Neroon was worried for more reason than one.

" Neroon? Entil' Zha Delenn requires your presence."

" Is it urgent?" Normally he wouldn't question the importance of such a call, but...he was afraid for Marcus.

" Very urgent. The matter can not be postponed," Lennier said firmly.

" I'm on my way." Terminating the connection, he knew he had to go. But perhaps someone else could help him locate Marcus. " Computer? Establish connection with Michael Garibaldi."

 

Denbaar and Malgar had been talking softly, in order not to disturb Delenn who was waiting impatiently for Neroon to arrive at her quarters. " What is taking him so long?" she asked Lennier.

" Neroon sounded rather....concerned when I talked to him."

" I hope nothing is wrong with Marcus. Did you ask Neroon why he was that upset?"

" No, Delenn. I didn't," Lennier confessed and wondered if Marcus' strange behavior was somehow responsible for Neroon's concern. The door chime broke the silence and as Lennier went to answer it, he hoped it was Neroon who had pressed it.

As the door opened Delenn sighed; recognizing Neroon at once. He was dressed in all black human clothing. A long cloak was draped over his shoulder. " Neroon, we need to talk."

Stepping into the Ambassador's rooms, Neroon told himself to focus on the subject at hand. Mr. Garibaldi had assured him that his men would find the missing ranger. There was nothing more he could do, except perform his duties here. His blood froze in his veins as he heard familiar voices. Locking eyes with the two Minbari who were rising to their feet, Neroon halted in his tracks; mentally cursing Delenn for calling him here. As Satai she should know that his presence would offend Denbaar and his former clan leader Malgar. ** I understand why Denbaar is here, but Malgar? I was never informed he was aboard Babylon 5. Delenn is scheming again.** Bracing himself, he wished Marcus was at his side. ** He always thinks of me as the strong one, but without his wisdom and compassion I'm weak.**

" Neroon," Denbaar was the first to greet him and was pleased to see his brother in good health, " I worried about you, but I should have known you would be fine in the end."

Hearing his brother's voice made Neroon tremble. There had been no trace of loathing or disapproval in his words and Neroon wondered about Delenn's part in all this. " Denbaar," bowing respectfully, Neroon tried to think of some stalling tactic. He needed time to recover from the initial shock. But he was given no time to recover.

Malgar cocked his head and studied the warrior in front of him. The expression in Neroon's eyes was different and judging from Delenn's tale Neroon had learned a valuable lesson during his stay on the station and on Centauri Prime. " Neroon. I'm here to tell you that the ban has been lifted. You're no longer an outcast. The clan welcomes you once more."

** Marcus, where are you? I need you!** Never expecting such a revelation, Neroon fought for control. If only Marcus was at his side." Malgar? Are you sincere?"

" Yes, I am. Satai Delenn convinced me the punishment was uncalled for." Malgar realized Delenn had been right; Neroon's arrogance and sense of superiority had been replaced by new-found wisdom.

" Thank you, Malgar." Neroon bowed. " I'm proud to be part of the clan once more."

" Good." Malgar decided to test the warrior. Delenn had told him of his love for the human Anla'shok and how he had become part of her council. " The crew of the Ingata needs a new Shai Alit. When will you be ready to leave?"

Neroon shook his head; determined, steadfast. " I have to decline that honor, Malgar. I made a promise and I intent to keep it. I will stay onboard of Babylon 5 to serve Satai Delenn and my beloved. I've already made my choices."

Delenn approached him, wanting to see the expression in his eyes. Neroon was totally honest and she realized he'd become a part of Marcus. The warrior would never be able to desert the ranger; the other half of his soul.

" You have my permission to do so, Neroon. Serve her well and be faithful to the one you love," Malgar told him in firm tone, " I have to leave now. Denbaar, Delenn..." Striding out of the room the clan leader left them alone.

" Delenn, why?" Neroon stared into her eyes. Why had she gone through all this trouble to have the ban lifted?

" She knows you, brother," Denbaar answered instead of Delenn.

Turning to face his brother, Neroon momentarily forgot about Delenn's scheming. "I'm glad to see you, brother. I hope all is well back home?" Neroon hoped Denbaar understood the deeper meaning of that inquiry.

" Our grandparents are well and Elaan...Your son has become a man. You should be proud of him," Denbaar told him, knowing Neroon yearned for information about his only child.

" Thank you," Neroon smiled hearing this good news. As Denbaar extended his hand in greeting, Neroon clasped it tightly as if assuring himself this was really happening and not just a daydream. But then, reality impacted full force as Marcus' disappearance began to torment him again. " Denbaar, it's hard to explain, but I have to leave now."

" Why?" Delenn interjected.

" I need to find Marcus. Mr. Garibaldi is already searching for him." Neroon bit back the words he had wanted to add; that his empathic powers were upsetting him.

" I never knew," the Ambassador admitted, " we will help you find him."

 

Zack Allen and Michael Garibaldi had taken it upon themselves to search the Zocalo and the gardens. It was quiet in the Japanese stone garden. " No one here," Zack stated and was about to leave when he saw a figure slumped over beneath one of the rocks. " Marcus?" Straining to identify the form in the half-dark, Zack realized he'd found Cole. Tapping his hand communicator he contacted the Chief: " Michael? I located our ranger."

" Don't let him get away. I'm on my way over there." Garibaldi checked Allen's whereabouts and started moving.

" Marcus? It's me, Zack," he whispered, not sure why Marcus was hiding.

" You can come closer, Zack. Just needed to think certain things over....I needed to be alone." Marcus looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. ** Have they been searching for me? Let me guess, Neroon got worried again.** The thought made him smile. Zack's emotions were easy to read; the ranger only needed one answer and closed the mental door once more.

" Are you okay?" Approaching the ranger, Zack noticed the hooded look in Marcus' eyes.

" Yes, I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?" Rising to his feet, Marcus removed some dirt off his clothes.

" Go ahead."

" You like Lyta Alexander, don't you?" Playfully patting him on his shoulder, Marcus smiled as Zack's face became flustered. " I thought so...want some advise? The lady loves lilies...A man who shows up at her door carrying those flowers...." he hinted, " She likes you as well, Zack," Marcus said and sensed his embarrassment at being found out.

" Lilies? " Wondering where he could get those, Zack waited for the Chief to show up. He didn't have to wait too long though.

Storming into the Japanese stone garden was Garibaldi; his facial expression wavering between irritation and relief. " Cole! Stop being such a pain in the ass and go home! I wouldn't be surprised to learn that Neroon has been tearing the station apart to find you."

" Thanks for caring, Mr. Garibaldi," Marcus smugly quipped. A gentle probing of Michael's mind told him the Chief was relieved to find him alive and unharmed. " I better find Neroon then." Marcus smiled and resolutely left the garden. His job here was done.

" Chief, know of a place where I can buy lilies?"

" Lilies?" Michael repeated, wondering if everyone had gone mad. Was he the only sane one left on the station?

 

PART 34

 

One day later nervousness had a tight hold on Neroon; he was running late thanks to Denbaar who had told him only hours ago that he was willing to perform the Sanaran. His brother had hardly given him any time to inform Marcus about the ritual itself. The warrior had only managed to tell Marcus to dress in the brown robes which would be waiting for him in his quarters and then to meet him in Grey 19. On his way over there, Neroon regretted not having had the opportunity to tell Marcus about all facets of the Sanaran. Quickly entering the corridor where Marcus was waiting for him Neroon sighed seeing the ranger dressed in ceremonial robes.

One of the Minbari's hands came to rest on his shoulder and Marcus sensed the flow of troubled emotions coming his way. The intensity of Neroon's feelings surprised him. Ever since Lyta had shown him how to register streams of emotions Marcus realized that he'd always sensed these things, but had never before been able to name them. Concentrating on Neroon, Marcus allowed the Minbari's emotions to wash through him; love was the dominating one. Truly awed, Marcus realized how much Neroon loved him; the Minbari considered him the most precious thing in his life. To actually experience Neroon's emotions this intensely left him shaken. Moving on, Marcus focused on another emotion; pride. The warrior was proud of the trust and openness in their relationship. As he ventured closer to the core of Neroon's emotions, the ranger encountered a flash of apprehension. It made him stop; he'd never known Neroon to be anxious. " Neroon? You're nervous... Tell me why? "

The warrior stood beside him, waiting for Denbaar to call them to appear before him so the Sanaran could begin. " I didn't have the time to inform you about the Sanaran," Neroon whispered. Neroon had never expected the ban to be lifted and finding a priest who wanted to perform the ceremony this quickly. Denbaar had told him he had to leave for Minbar very soon and the ritual needed to performed --now--!

" Why don't you tell me now?" Marcus wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and immediately felt a shift in Neroon's emotions; protectiveness wiped away all fear.

" Part of the Sanaran consists of a test of trust and love. Someone might challenge you or me in order to prove our love," the Minbari explained, revealing the source of his discomfort. Looking down at their brown robes, Neroon searched for his pike with one of his hands. ** Yes, It's still there. We will need a weapon.**

" Neroon, what challenge? Tell me," Marcus pleaded. The ranger was aware of the fact that Neroon still wanted to protect him, but during these last few weeks in which they had been training daily, Marcus had managed to get back into shape. Only one thing bothered him. Rather painful, shaming memories chose to surface at very inappropriate times, paralyzing him momentarily. Letting them manifest themselves coaxed them into going away more quickly, only when fighting they grew more real and terrifying. The first time one of his rape-memories had surfaced had been during their work out. Neroon had been towering over him and that image had sent off certain impulses to his brain, recalling Ranan hovering over him during his imprisonment. Shaking off the uneasy feeling, Marcus stared at Neroon. ** He'll always want to protect me. Our shared experiences and pain changed him as well. ** A smile illuminated Marcus' face. ** There are worse things in life than having a Minbari at my side who's intent on defending my honor and life. **

Neroon wasn't really sure why he felt this uncomfortable. The challenge was only a ceremonial part of the ritual and the challengers had been chosen by Denbaar personally. No one wouldn't be in any real danger. " The thought that you could get hurt...."

Marcus clasped Neroon's hands in his and smiled at him weakly. ** Normally, he's the one calming me down; things are strangely reversed.** Running his fingertips over Neroon's skin, Marcus remembered all the times the Minbari had managed to reassure him that everything would be alright. Still very uncertain about these empathic powers he possessed, Marcus tried to internally focus on his love for Neroon. Not having a clue how he'd managed to send those feelings to the Minbari, Marcus watched the tension disappear from Neroon's eyes.

" You...." Neroon stuttered while soothing emotions became part of his mind.

" Don't worry, Neroon. You taught me a lot during our work outs. I can fight any one who wants to challenge us," cracking a grin Marcus added," and best them."

" Marcus," Neroon returned the grin, loving the ranger's cockiness.

The door opened and Delenn, dressed in spotless white robes, beckoned them inside.

 

Once inside, Marcus scanned his surroundings. Denbaar was waiting for them to approach and Delenn, Lennier and the Captain took their places near the wall. ** Neroon should have made time to tell me about this bloody ceremony. I'll have to teach him to 'open up' a bit more,** Marcus thought, smiling to himself. The harp-like music Neroon was so fond of echoed through the room and Marcus began to feel tense. Apparently, this ceremony meant quite a lot to Neroon and apprehension pierced through the ranger. It took Marcus a moment to realize it was his lover's emotion washing through him. These new experiences still baffled him.

" Marcus, Neroon," Denbaar said and gestured them to stand before him.

The ranger deeply inhaled the smell of incense which filled the room and forced himself to remain calm; he needed to shut out all emotions which were upsetting him at the moment. Neroon bowed and Marcus quickly mimicked that courtesy. ** I have no idea what to do!** he realized and fought off the feelings of panic.

" According to the traditions of the Warrior Caste you have called upon the Sanaran to be performed today. You will have to prove your worth in battle should someone challenge you. Is there anyone who challenges Marcus' right to be united with his chosen one, Neroon?"

Holding his breath, Neroon searched the room and saw a dark shape freeing itself from the shadows. Even though he knew this was part of the ritual the thought of losing Marcus in a mock fight scared him.

Marcus picked up on that fear and smiled reassuringly. Neroon had to understand that he no longer needed protection. A young Minbari male emerged from the shadows and Marcus felt his lover's shock. " Neroon?" The ranger locked eyes with his lover; dark eyes had grown big with...surprise?

" Elaan? Is it really you? " Neroon studied his son who was a child no longer.** His eyes are so much like Shari's,** he realized, and was surprised to find that looking into those blue eyes no longer caused him pain. ** Because Marcus has filled my heart with love and desire once more.**

Marcus froze hearing that name. ** I'm supposed to fight his son??? **

Elaan smiled hearing his father's voice. His grandparents had given him permission to travel to Babylon 5 to be part of this ceremony as required by protocol. Uncle Denbaar had explained his role to him. Locking eyes with his father, Elaan's smile grew bright. Although he didn't know Neroon as intimately as a son should know his father, Elaan was proud to stand before him at last. " Yes, father. It is I, Elaan, your son." Bowing respectfully, Elaan witnessed the contented expression in Denbaar's eyes. After all, it had been the priest who had seen to it that the family was reunited once more.

" You have grown. Elaan, you're a man now. Did you already proclaim the Caste of your choice?" Hungry to know more about his only child Neroon forced himself to push back the importance of this ceremony. Casting a glance at Marcus, he read understanding in his green eyes.

" Yes, I did one cycle ago. I am training to become a priest, father."

The answer pleased Neroon and a revelation hit him. ** I made a mistake a long time ago. My heart is religious and not that of a true warrior.** Nodding his head, Neroon replied; " I'm pleased with your choice. It speaks of wisdom."

Denbaar cleared his throat. The emotional impact of their reunion had also surprised him, but the ceremony had to continue.

" Neroon has a son?" John said in stunned voice.

Lennier smiled kindly while Delenn thought of a suitable answer. " Yes. Elaan is Neroon's only child. The ritual requires Elaan to challenge Marcus to battle. Marcus will have to prove he's worthy of being Neroon's mate." Seeing the slight irritation on Sheridan's face, she added," It's part of the ritual, John. No one will be injured here."

" Does Marcus know that as well?" John asked, seeing the confused look on the ranger's face.

" I hope Neroon told him," Delenn replied, suddenly worried.

 

Elaan concentrated on the human standing next to his father. Studying his green eyes Elaan was taken aback; there was something peculiar about this ranger he couldn't name. ** I like him without knowing him,** Elaan realized and was pleased about that. Upon hearing whom his father had chosen as his significant other, Elaan had been flabbergasted; a human? ** But now I begin to understand.** Walking towards the human he recalled the ranger's name; Marcus Cole. " I am Elaan, son of Shari and Neroon. I challenge you, Marcus Cole. Prove to me you're a warrior and the ceremony will be allowed to continue." Seeing the stunned expression in those eyes, Elaan smiled.** Father didn't tell him this might occur. The human has no idea what he's supposed to do. I will have to help him.** Extending his pike, Elaan assumed an attack position.

** Now what? Why do I always end up in this kind of mess? Why didn't Neroon warn

me? ** Marcus' gently probed Elaan's emotions and found only amusement and a feeling of true caring for his father. At last, Marcus realized this wasn't supposed to be a fight to the death. ** I have to prove I'm a warrior? In fighting him? ** Not underestimating the young Minbari for one second, Marcus reached for his pike. As he locked eyes with Neroon he recognized the stunned surprise in them. ** Neroon didn't know Elaan would be here. Looks like Denbaar and Elaan outsmarted him!** A bit amused Marcus opened his pike at well. A moment later Neroon's whispered words reached his ears.

" Marcus, this is not a -- real -- fight."

" I figured that much, Neroon. Don't be afraid," Marcus cocked an eyebrow and grinned wickedly, " I won't injure him...I just hope he won't hurt me...."

A chuckle appeared on Neroon's face hearing those words.

Walking towards Elaan, Marcus winked at him, earning a confused look. ** Looks like Elaan doesn't know much about human habits...I'm sure he'll learn quickly.** Circling each other Marcus waited for Elaan to carry out the first attack. Even if Elaan was a novice training to become a priest, he would have learned how to handle the pike in temple.

Seeing that wink distracted Elaan momentarily as he wondered about its meaning. A moment later he realized that the human wanted him to deal the first blow. Launching a classic attack Elaan targeted Marcus' legs.

** You'll have to do better to surprise me,** Marcus thought and leaped up in the air. Spinning around he managed to tap Elaan's shoulders softly with one end of his pike in a playful gesture. That blow could have impacted a lot harder.

Elaan knew the human was playing with him. His father must have worked on sharpening the ranger's fighting skills. Blocking another blow Elaan remembered the sad tale Delenn had told him as he had asked about the ranger's history. The young Minbari never expected to hear about that mission which went haywire and 'Angel's ' imprisonment. Catching the look Neroon shot Marcus from the corner of his eye, Elaan knew his father was worried for the human. ** And I understand why he feels apprehensive, but it is unnecessary. The ranger is a master at pike fighting. **

Marcus was rather enjoying himself. Neroon was an opponent he would never be able to beat in a pike fight because of his immense strength, but he and Elaan were equally matched; both would be able to win. Admiring Elaan's fluent grace, Marcus charged once more, eager to get this over with. ** Just what do I have to do end this? ** he wondered.

Elaan never expected that attack and stumbled backwards; pike falling from his hands it crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. Dropping to one knee he looked into mischievous green eyes.

Marcus smiled seeing the surprise in Elaan's eyes and extended his hand while collapsing his pike. " You fought well," he complimented the young man who couldn't have been using that pike for long. ** He's no warrior, his life doesn't depend on his fighting skills.**

Accepting the hand gracefully, Elaan allowed the human to pull him back to his feet. Bowing his head in acknowledgment he said;" You are a true warrior. I withdraw my challenge."

** That's it? ** Marcus thought in amazement, ** It's over?**

" Both of you fought well," Neroon remarked proudly. It was obvious Marcus and Elaan would become friends. His son didn't hold any grudge against him for choosing a human ranger as his partner.

Elaan, back on his feet again, closed his own pike. Standing next to Marcus, he continued to study the ranger, ** An empath. I never met an empath before.**

" Marcus, you mastered the challenge. Now, is there anyone who challenges Neroon to prove his love for Marcus? " Denbaar stated formally, waiting for the second challenger.

The moment Neroon heard those words he knew Denbaar was up to something. His brother had always been devious when it came down to making things more difficult for him.

" I don't believe he truly loves Marcus. I challenge him."

The voice came from behind him and Neroon turned around slowly. He identified the voice at once and couldn't repress a growl. ** This is only a mock challenge!** he reminded himself, But to hear that accusation; to hear his love for Marcus doubted, infuriated him. " I accept the challenge," he said in icy tone.

Marcus recognized the voice as well. " Mr. Garibaldi?" Eyes wide, the ranger stared at the Chief, now standing in front of him. Elaan's words barely reached him.

" Marcus, the ceremony needs to be performed correctly. Uncle Denbaar choose the challengers."

" I understand, " Marcus hesitated one moment before speaking his name, " Elaan, but Neroon is furious. I can feel it."

" You're an empath; why don't you reach out to my father and bring peace to his mind?" Elaan questioned.

" I ... am not sure he wants me to do that," Marcus murmured, but did try to reach out to Neroon.

Sensing the warm, soothing feelings course through him Neroon looked at the ranger and felt the mental apology for intruding on his emotions. " I am calm once more," Neroon mumbled in acknowledgement.

Relieved, Marcus saw the clarity return to Neroon's eyes. The ranger had never known how complicated this ceremony would be.

" So, Mr. Garibaldi...You challenge me?" Neroon grinned, eager to find out what the Chief was up to.

" Yes." Michael wondered why he'd said yes in the first place when Denbaar had asked him to play along. Thankfully, the crazed look in Neroon's eyes had disappeared. For one instant Michael had been prepared to defend his life for real.

" I'm waiting," Neroon mocked him, " but before we start, allow me to inquire if you're wearing that swinger we gave you."

Garibaldi couldn't help himself; he blushed. " Do you have to bring up that subject now?! You've developed a wicked sense of humor, Neroon. I'm not sure I'm thrilled about it though," Michael quipped.

" This is going to be a verbal fight then?" Neroon replied with a smirk on his face.

" Not if I can help it," Garibaldi charged forward, knocking the breath out of Neroon's lungs.

The warrior never expected that attack and berated himself for being careless. None of them were supposed to get injured during the fight so Neroon told himself to be careful from now on. Wrapping an arm around the Chief's neck, Neroon pulled him down and wrestled him to the floor, ignoring Garibaldi's muffled curses. Neroon had to admit he was enjoying himself; it would be rather easy to snap Garibaldi's neck. Wondering if the Chief knew he was in peril, Neroon looked over at Marcus and his son. ** Everything will work out between us. One family at last.**

" Hey...Oxygen is becoming an issue here! I need to breathe," Michael cracked in strangled tone.

" Do you surrender? " Neroon inquired formally.

" Hell, ya. I surrender!"

Neroon released him and waited for the Chief to catch his breath. " I hope I didn't hurt you too badly," Neroon said teasingly.

" I'm sure as hell glad I'm not your sparring partner," Michael said, shooting Marcus a meaningful glance.

" The first part of the Sanaran has been completed," Denbaar stated approvingly.

" First part?" Marcus repeated, clutching his head in mock desperation.

" Yes. The second part consists of a vigil during which you will have to remain awake," the priest said, a bit puzzled why his brother hadn't told Marcus what to expect. "You will now discard the brown robes," he instructed them.

Marcus watched Neroon slip out of his outer brown robes. A moment later they were both standing in front of Denbaar clad in white robes, awaiting further instructions.

" Tomorrow, at the exact moment when the sun rises on Minbar you will be lead here to complete the Sanaran. Lennier will take you to a room where you can meditate during the night."

Watching Elaan intensely, Neroon bowed towards his son who promptly returned the gesture. " We will talk after the ceremony. It's been too long. I have neglected my fatherly duties."

Elaan smiled kindly. His grandparents had raised him in an environment of love and respect and had told him about Neroon's duties to the clan. He had never blamed his father for taking his responsibilities towards the clan seriously. " I am looking forward to getting to know you -- and Marcus -- better."

Marcus sat down on the floor; cross-legged. There was not a single piece of furniture to be found in the entire room. Lennier had left them alone and Marcus' eyes followed Neroon who had started to pace impatiently. He didn't have to read Neroon's emotions to know that the Minbari was restless and longed to talk to his son. Elaan's presence was something Neroon had never counted on.

" Marcus?" Neroon sat down behind him and was pleased when the ranger rested his back against his chest. Enveloping him in his arms, Neroon softly kissed the back of his lover's neck. " Are you sure you want to complete this ritual? Once our liaison has been proclaimed in public by Denbaar, you will be 'stuck' with me and my son."

" Don't worry about Elaan. I like him," Marcus replied honestly. " You never expected him to show up, did you?"

" I should have known Denbaar was up to something. He lives to annoy me." Neroon gently caressed his lover's skin, tasting the salt while licking his flesh.

" Neroon," Marcus wriggled in his arms, not sure what his lover's plans were, " aren't we supposed to mediate...?"

" A waste of precious time. No one will interrupt us. The vigil is meant as one last chance to reconsider the Sanaran, and as we're both determined to see this through.... I might as well explore your delicious body a bit more."

Delightful shivers ran down the ranger's spine as he realized what Neroon was hinting at. " Another lesson?" he whispered.

" Why don't you teach me more ways to please you, Marcus? It's been two days since I made you beg for release....," Neroon said sensually, then suckled one of Marcus' earlobes. " You're enchanting, ravishing, pure compassion. A soul filled with forgiveness. I crave your passion."

Marcus surrendered to the caress and smiled." Lately, you always get poetic before taking me, Neroon." He panted as Neroon's lips silenced him.

 

An old fashioned knock on the door woke Neroon with a start. ** Impossible! I couldn't have fallen asleep! I'm supposed to guard Marcus during the night.** Opening his eyes, Neroon realized his head was resting in his lover's lap. Bright green eyes smiled at him.

" Did you sleep well? Learning new ways to please me seem to have exhausted you," Marcus purred, feeling unusually chipper. Neroon had made his wildest dreams come true last night. Another night spent in heaven.

" I can't believe I fell asleep!" Neroon raised a hand and caressed his lover's face. After removing all that absurd facial hair the ranger's face had remained clean shaven.

" You were tired, Neroon. Also gave me a chance to watch over you for once. I love to watch you sleep," Marcus whispered. He sighed as the Minbari sat up, feeling bereft of his lover's warmth.

" You will have that opportunity often once the Sanaran has been completed. About that ..." Neroon didn't want to repeat his previous oversight; Marcus should know what lay ahead of him. " I'm truly sorry I didn't have the time to inform you of the possible challengers. I never thought there would be any."

" I was surprised to find your son challenging me. How old is Elaan any way?"

Counting, Neroon said;" About 14 Minbari cycles, that would make him...21 human years old."

" In human terms, an adult," Marcus replied, running a finger over the warrior's bonecrest. Neroon purred like a big, dangerous cat.

Another knock on the door reminded them that someone demanded entry.

Quickly getting to his feet, Neroon wished the Sanaran had already been completed; then he would have Marcus to himself and could make him cry out his name again. " Enter!" Irritation showed in his tone.

The door opened to reveal Lennier. Marcus fought hard not to blush as he remembered all the things Neroon had done to him last night to make him go berserk with passion.

Lennier saw the sensual expression in the ranger's eyes and decided to ignore it.

From looking at Marcus, Lennier could tell they hadn't held vigil that night, but had been busy nonetheless. Well, it wasn't his business any way. His task was to accompany them to Denbaar and Elaan. Neroon's son had been a pleasant surprise to Lennier. Both novices, they had discovered they had much in common. " Please follow me. Denbaar is expecting you."

" Neroon! You still didn't tell me about this last part of the Sanaran!" Marcus berated the warrior.

" Then you will find out when we get there," Neroon sighed, a bit displeased not having being able to inform his lover beforehand.

 

Delenn and John Sheridan were already waiting for them to arrive. Elaan had taken his place near his uncle. This last part would only take moments and then the young Minbari would be able to talk to his father and Marcus at last.

Walking beside his beloved, Neroon stared into Denbaar's eyes. Now that he was close enough he saw the contentment in them. The priest was definitely pleased with the outcome of this ceremony.

" The sacred vows." Denbaar announced and uncovered a small ceremonial knife from his sleeve.

** Vows? And what about that knife?** Feeling totally lost Marcus looked at Neroon for an explanation, but it was obvious only Denbaar was supposed to be talking at this point.

Denbaar had long realized that Marcus needed some direction and decided to enlighten him. " It is tradition to exchange vows at this point. All you need to do is to let your heart speak."

** That's easy to say! I hope Neroon will go first.** Marcus' eyes searched Neroon's and saw the confidence the Minbari had in him reflected there.

" The ceremonial knife," Denbaar continued," is meant to make a small cut in the palm of both your hands. These will be pressed against each other. The blood will mingle and conclude the ceremony. Neroon, do you want to speak your vow first?"

Nodding his head, the warrior enveloped Marcus' left hand in his and faced his lover.

Him going first would enable Marcus to think of a vow of his own. " I vow to respect and love you as long as we both shall live. I will protect you, keep you safe from harm. In my heart, there will always be a sanctuary for you to turn to when you're troubled. I also welcome you into my family and clan." His voice sounded sincere and determined. As he said the word 'family' Neroon noticed how Denbaar and Elaan nodded their approval. Extending his other hand, the warrior presented the palm to Denbaar. The priest made a shallow cut, only allowing a few drops of red blood to appear. " Now it's your turn, Marcus," Neroon said in an encouraging tone.

Swallowing hard, Marcus tried to remove the lump which had formed in his throat. Neroon's sincerity was coursing through him and made it difficult for the ranger to form coherent thoughts. Shutting out the overwhelming emotions, the ranger managed to speak. " I vow to love you as long as I live. I need your warmth and strength to guide me. I hope you'll never leave me. I won't hesitate to sacrifice my life in order to save yours. I wish I could welcome you into my family as well, but they're all dead." Marcus' voice trailed off as memories of William and his parents returned to him. "So your family will become my family." Quickly offering his hand to Denbaar as well, Marcus was confronted with the scars around his wrist. Fighting hard to subdue the unpleasant memories, the ranger remained motionless.

Neroon knew how hard it had been on Marcus to actually speak those words, but when the warrior saw his hooded eyes drawn to the scars Neroon knew his beloved was reliving traumatic memories. " Marcus?" At that moment he didn't care about protocol and ceremony. If Marcus needed him...

" I'm fine....now," Marcus sighed as the intensity of the memories faded away.

Elaan had watched the exchange as well and had been ready to intervene should the need have arisen. From the corner of his eye he had also noticed Delenn's worry as the ranger had trembled momentarily; a haunted look had appeared in his suddenly clouded eyes.

Neroon squeezed Marcus' other hand to comfort him while Denbaar made a small cut in the ranger's palm .

" Now let the blood mingle and become one in body and soul," Denbaar stated in firm voice.

Watching his droplets of blood mingle with Neroon's, Marcus stared into dark eyes which were aflame.

" May Valen watch over you in battle." Denbaar blessed them, ending the ceremony at last.

Marcus' grin caught Neroon by surprise.

Leaning in closer, the ranger whispered into his lover's ear;" Let's hope Jeffrey Sinclair isn't too busy then."

Neroon understood the remark. While being part of the Grey Council he had been told the truth about the fabled Minbari leader.

Accepting the piece of cloth to wrap around the cut, Marcus smiled at the warrior. " I guess this is it? At least I hope so. "

" Yes, the Sanaran has been completed," Denbaar said softly, " Your liaison is official now."

 

Back in their own quarters Marcus sat down on the couch; drained and utterly tired. ** I didn't get any sleep last night...** Unable to repress a yawn he unwrapped the fabric from his hand. The small cut had closed and was already starting to heal. Elaan and Denbaar would visit later. The priest had decided they needed to rest first.

" Do you want some tea, Marcus? " Neroon was searching the cupboards for the right tea bags, craving a cup of his favorite herbal tea.

" Yes," Marcus muttered, eyes closed. He was quickly drifting off into sleep.

As Neroon entered the living area the ranger was already soundly asleep. Placing the mugs on the table, Neroon inserted one of his own music crystals and played it at low volume. Walking over to the sofa, Neroon covered him with a comforter. " Sleep my angel. You need the rest. And you'll need it even more ..... after tonight."

 

PART 35

 

Stretching his still fatigued body Marcus yawned once more and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. ** This time --I-- fell asleep,** he mused. His eyes flashed open to search the room and he promptly stared into Neroon's dark ones. " You have been watching me sleep," the ranger whispered sensually, his voice still heavy with the remnants of dreams.

Neroon nodded once then slowly strode over to the sofa where the ranger had fallen asleep some hours ago. " Do you feel rested? Denbaar and Elaan will arrive shortly."

" In that case I'd better try to wake up for real," Marcus sighed and slowly walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face. A moment later he realized Neroon was standing in the doorway, still observing him like a predator. Gently searching the Minbari's emotions, Marcus sensed nothing out of the ordinary; Neroon emanated a sense of true contentment and it made him blush.

" You're officially mine now," Neroon quipped, wondering how the ranger would react to that statement.

" I guess that means you're mine as well," Marcus said in amused tone, relishing his lover's possessiveness.

Neroon laughed warmly, his mirth reverberated through the room. " I was always yours, Marcus," he wisecracked. The door chime announced visitors and the warrior stepped back into the living area. " Yes, enter," Looking forward to talking to his family, Neroon was relieved to be reunited with them. ** Thanks to Delenn. She convinced Malgar to accept me into the clan once more.**

Denbaar entered first; Elaan following him at a respectful distance. The young Minbari was curious to find out more about his father. ** And Marcus Cole.** Scanning the quarters, Elaan's eyes came to rest on the human bed. ** It's true! Father really sleeps at this death-tempting angle! He is still alive though...**

" Denbaar, Elaan, I welcome you to these humble quarters," Neroon greeted them and gestured them to sit down. A bit earlier he'd prepared some ceremonial tea which he now offered his relatives. Both Minbari accepted the gesture and made themselves comfortable on the couch, Neroon couldn't help studying them. " You have aged, Denbaar. As I look upon you now, I can see our father's features on your face. "

" You are the older one, Neroon but you seem to be in your prime. I do sense a change in you." Denbaar looked around, wondering if the ranger would join them as well. "You spoke true words during the Sanaran when you offered Marcus the comfort of our family."

" Thank you for accepting him into the family." Neroon knew how unique their situation was.

" Father?" Elaan said in soft tone.

" Yes, my son? " Neroon relished his presence, but realized that Marcus had not yet joined them. The warrior decided to be lenient and to give the ranger more time; ** Probably gathering his courage. I will never understand his timidity though. It is totally uncalled for.**

" Uncle Denbaar will leave for Minbar tomorrow. Can I stay a little longer on this space station? It is the first time I have been away from home and...it is also the first opportunity I have been given to get to know you, father."

" I understand. You may stay."

" Thank you, father. Entil'Zha Delenn already assigned me some quarters near yours." Elaan smiled.

** Delenn's scheming again,** Neroon realized. Getting to his feet, he excused himself and headed towards the bathroom to see what was taking Marcus that long. He found the ranger staring at his reflection in the mirror. " Marcus? Will you join us? "

" Yes, I will...." Marcus shook off the strange feeling of entanglement. As he had stared into mirror his own emotions had almost overwhelmed him. ** I never realized how happy and fulfilled I am thanks to Neroon. ** Walking towards his lover, Marcus sensed Neroon's bliss and immersed himself in it. ** I've never been this happy in my entire life. I only hope Denbaar and Elaan will accept me as Neroon's... lover? Mate? Significant other? Beloved?** The words coursed through him and Marcus knew all of them applied to their relationship.

As Marcus and Neroon approached the two Minbari they rose to their feet and bowed slightly. Taken aback momentarily, Marcus regained his composure and bowed in return. Emotions crashed at his barriers and the ranger realized they were Elaan's, not his. The young novice was thrilled to be this close to his father and an immense curiosity aimed at his father's chosen one, washed through the ranger. ** Elaan likes me and will give me the chance to become friends with him.** Focusing his attention on Denbaar, Marcus managed to sit down at the same time. Not probing into the priest's feelings intentionally, the ranger sensed Denbaar's tight control over his emotions. Denbaar respected and admired his brother.

" Marcus, I once more want to assure you that you're a part of our family now. It saddened me to learn you have no living relatives." Denbaar saw the warmth and gratitude in Marcus' eyes for being accepted into their family like this.

" Denbaar, I..." Marcus was at a loss for words, but the priest's smile assured him the unspoken words were heard nonetheless.

" Elaan will stay with us for some time," Neroon informed the ranger. " We should strengthen the bound between the three of us." A sly smile stole over his face as the warrior realized another truth, " Marcus....You're Elaan's legal guardian as well now that our liasion is official."

Baffled, the ranger stared at his lover, " Legal guardian?"

" Yes, Neroon is right," Denbaar confirmed in steadfast tone, " being Neroon's official beloved changes matters."

** I'm a dad now as well?** Marcus shook his head in wonder.

 

Susan and Talia had left the station to enjoy a well-deserved break. Draal had told the two of them Epsilon 3 possessed some special, secret charms they might want to explore in a more private setting. Ivanova had accepted the offer; the planet was close to Babylon 5 and in case of an emergency she could get back within the shortest span of time.

Marcus had been there to see them off and he had sensed the love and affection between the two women. The fact that he'd been able to restore their happiness made him feel all warm inside. There was one other matter Marcus wanted to check on though; Zack Allen and Lyta Alexander.

 

Zack was nervous as hell, almost crushing the real lilies he was holding in his hands. The young man couldn't remember ever doing something this dangerous before; stepping up to a woman to tell her he had fallen in love with her. If it hadn't been for Marcus' words he would never have found the courage to go ahead with this. ** What if Marcus was only teasing me and Lyta hates lilies? Stupefied, Zack realized he'd already pressed the door chime, promptly a mad desire to run out of this corridor as quickly as possible overwhelmed him. ** I'm fooling myself; Lyta can't be interested in an ordinary guy like me. I'm making an ass out of myself.** Quickly turning around Zack wanted to take that first step to flee this upcoming confrontation when the door opened and a soft voice spoke his name.

" Zack? " Lyta stared at him and smelled the sweet fragrance of white lilies. ** Marcus!** She realized the ranger hadn't kept silent after all. Zack's nervousness was washing through her and Lyta knew the moment of truth had arrived. She could run once more, stay behind on her own, use her telepathy as a reason to justify her loneliness again...No, it had to stop here and now. This man loved her ...and the feelings were mutual. This was the chance she had been hoping for. She would never again find such a gentle man as Zack Allen.

" Lyta ... I ...." Lost for words, Zack stared at his feet. ** I don't even know what to

say....**

" I love lilies, " Lyta started and smiled as Zack looked up at her in nervous anticipation. Reading the self-doubt in his eyes, Lyta stepped aside and beckoned him to enter her quarters.

Zack didn't move though." Marcus told me you liked these flowers...For some time now I've been trying to find a way to tell you that..." Zack's voice dropped; scared to speak these words aloud in her presence.

Lyta patiently waited for him to continue. The telepath was beginning to feel nervous as well. She wanted him to say those words and hoped he would find the courage to do so.

" The truth is I'm in love with you, Lyta," Zack mumbled, avoiding her eyes and handed her the flowers. Feeling clumsy, he shuffled his feet and waited for an answer. ** She'll fling those flowers right back at me!**

" Please come inside, Zack, " Lyta said in steadfast tone, determined to give the both of them a chance.

" What? " Zack couldn't believe she was actually inviting him in. Locking eyes with her at last, he said: " I love you, Lyta. Do I have a chance winning your love? I know I don't have that much to offer. I'm no telepath, only a security officer."

" Come inside and I might give you that chance," Lyta said in soft tone, accepting the lilies and inhaling their fragrance.

Her other hand was pulling him inside and Zack yielded at once, hardly believing his luck. After staring into her eyes for an eternity, Zack moved closer towards her and their lips touched at last.

 

Sneaking through the bowels of the station, it took Marcus a couple of minutes to get to Lyta's quarters. It was a good thing Neroon was busy analyzing some data and wouldn't miss him. Marcus had already pressed the door chime when very strong, passionately colored emotions came swirling at him. A smile flashed across his features. ** I think Zack found those lilies and made his appearance. Looks like Lyta let him in...** Marcus turned to leave as the door opened to reveal a rather disheveled looking Lyta Alexander, only wearing a long shirt. The intense emotions the ranger had been picking up grew stronger and Marcus realized he'd interrupted a very intimate moment. " Sorry, Lyta. I will be back later."

Lyta shot him a confused look. Her eyes grew big as the telepath realized she had been found out. ** Marcus --is-- an empath, so why am I surprised? I wasn't shielding my thoughts.** Shaking her head to untangle her tousled hair, she smiled gently. " You told him to buy lilies, didn't you, Marcus?" Not waiting for his response she continued, " thanks for doing so. "

" Lyta? The bed, and more importantly little me, is getting cold," Zack's warm voice reverberated through the room.

" Seems like I turned into some kind match maker," Marcus said and grinned mischievously.

Lyta blushed gracefully and refrained from commenting on that remark.

Marcus' grin softened and with a smile on his face he said: " I hope the two of you will be happy. True love --is-- rare, Lyta." Finally walking away from her quarters, Marcus longed for Neroon's presence.

 

PSI CORPS HEADQUARTERS, EARTH

 

Quickly absorbing the information displayed on the screen, Bester remembered finding this data crystal only a couple of days ago. One of his contacts had informed him of some secret experiments which were being conducted at a remote base on Mars. For some obscure reason Alfred's inner alarms had kicked in hearing about these weird experiments; they'd reminded him of Caim's activities. Byron had been busy for days to gather all possible information on the subject. Alfred's suspicions had been confirmed as Byron had mentioned one name to him; Dana.

Removing the data crystal from the player, Alfred stared at the data in his hand. ** I have been careless. The rangers didn't succeed in destroying her. A Shadow-telepath. I wonder which one of the two is in control; Dana or the Shadow. Has she been conducting experiments on her own, carrying on Caim's work? ** The Psi Cop shuddered involuntarily. It was his duty to check on this. The Shadow-telepath was a serious risk and had to be terminated for once and for all.

 

MARS

 

Desperately trying to focus his stare, he had no idea where he was.... or who he was. The only thing he knew was that this....creature came to look at him, talk to him at certain times. Not able to answer her, he could only stare at the black shape. His hands moved over the thick glass keeping him prisoner, cold water surrounded him. It was lonely in here. As long as he could remember he had been alone like this; isolated. When the black shape spoke to him he tried to figure out the meaning of all those new words it was using. In his thoughts, he'd managed to make a basic outline of the language this being used.

Longing for true physical contact his fingers ran over the transparent walls of his prison. He could hardly move. The small space surrounding him forced him to remain motionless. Not once had he been outside of this prison; he wanted to know how it felt to walk around, to touch someone's skin. Something told him that the shadowy creature didn't care for him. It studied data on the screen; information he wasn't able to decipher. Closing his eyes, he wondered if he would have to stay here for the rest of his life. His eyes opened involuntarily as a slithery voice addressed him in cold tone.

" A few more days and my brother will be able to meld with you completely.... Creating the Shadow-telepath we truly need. Your empathic powers will enable a Shadow to take over control without any resistance. Your mind is utterly focused on cooperation; it's unique."

Wondering about those words, he shivered. What was this creature talking about? Being at her mercy, he tried to escape reality and flee into that secret place deep inside his soul where he felt safe. A silent cry fled unmoving lips. ** Help me...**

 

Walking a deserted corridor, Alfred froze in his tracks as that silent cry for help pierced his mind. ** I know that mind voice!!!!!!** he realized with shock and quickened his pace. Bester had wanted to enter the base on his own; uncertain what horrors he would uncover. By this time he had become convinced Dana was still alive; he had seen log entries bearing her name dating from after their fight on Centauri Prime.

" It can't be Marcus," Alfred murmured, but another silent plea for help slipped through his barriers and the Psi Cop shook his head in denial. " It can't be Marcus!"

** But what if it is Marcus?** The thought made him feel apprehensive . " No, Marcus is on Babylon 5, being watched over by Neroon," he argued with himself. Punching in the access code the security guard had handed over after some 'persuasion', Bester waited for the door to open; a PPG in his hand, not sure what he'd find.

The moment the door opened, Alfred heard a hiss and he instinctively knew someone was inside. Raising his PPG, he scanned the room with his eyes and forgot to breathe momentarily as he stared at the scene unfolding before him. " No," Bester whispered silently. Dana, no, the Shadow-creature, was standing in front of a glass like tank in which the body of a young man was afloat, an oxygen mask covering his mouth. This person bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain Marcus Cole. Realizing the truth at last, Alfred said, " You cloned him? " Aiming his PPG at Dana, Bester mentally prepared himself to terminate her unholy existence.

Who was this stranger? He had never seen another man before and a strange wonder began to build in his mind; he wanted to ask this stranger for help, but the oxygen mask, the fact that he was surrounded by water made it impossible for him to cry out.

" It's time to die, Dana. I can't allow you to live," Bester stated emotionlessly. Casting one look at the man in the tank, Alfred sensed his fear. He owed it to Marcus to help this poor being. ** A clone! I always wondered why Caim wanted that blood sample, but why Marcus?** Bester watched her closely; shock apparent on her dark features, human and yet...ultimately perverted. " Why did you use Marcus' DNA to clone him? "

Dana realized she was at a disadvantage here and tried to manipulate the Psi Cop so he would cooperate in the end. " Cole's an empath. I'm a telepath and an empath. That's why I was able to meld with my Shadow. Marcus' empathic powers make him the perfect host, add to that the gene of a telepath.... I can clone him as many times as I want to. Think of the power, Mr. Bester. With knowledge like this, with a --power-- like this, we'll reign supreme over Psi Corps!!"

Alfred wasn't tempted at all. Cloning had been forbidden a long time ago and for good reasons as far as he was concerned. " I will never allow the Shadows to hold such power over us. Telepath or mundane, we will all be eliminated in the end. " Aiming at her skull, Bester pulled the trigger resolutely. At the same time he launched a telepathic attack.

Dana never knew what hit her as she felt him crush her mind. ** Bester is P 12, without Caim's help....** Crumbling to her knees, her energy matrix began to shimmer.

" Be seeing you, in hell," Bester mumbled as he pulled the trigger once more.

A single sharp scream emanated from the Shadow-creature's mind. A moment later nothing but a foul smell bore witness to the fact she'd ever existed. Dana Flaxen was dead.

Strolling over to the tank, Bester studied the clone inside it. ** He looks like Marcus.** Confused green eyes stared back at him. Long, black hair hid part of his face, but Bester knew this clone carried Marcus Cole's genes. ** I have to free him.**

Long, graceful fingers were placed against the inside of the transparent walls.

Bester placed his hand on the tank as well and stared at the man inside. Shaking off his uncertainty, the Psi Cop walked over to the control panel. Apparently Dana had found a way to accelerate the clone's biological processes, breeding an adult in mere weeks. Alfred wondered about the clone's mental state. No longer able to postpone the inevitable Bester hit the button which would liberate the clone from his prison.

What had happened? The black creature had disappeared; hope claimed him quickly. Would this stranger help him? As the water level began to drop, he stared at the stranger in all black clothes. Helpless, he fell to his knees.

Bester knew he had to act quickly now. The fact that Marcus was an empath after all could come in handy. Reaching out with his mind, Alfred tried to envelop the young man in soothing emotions. Probing his mind, Bester realized it was one of a child. Kneeling down next to the clone, Bester covered him with a blanket which had been draped over a chair and removed the oxygen mask.

Gasping from surprise, he wondered about all sensations flowing through him. A chill, a weird sense of freedom, the lack of water; all those sensations were coursing through him and made him look up at the man beside him. Unable to form sounds or words, a growl left his throat.

But Bester knew what the clone was trying to say and nodded. " I will help you. I'm Alfred, a friend. You'll need a name though," Alfred mused." I will call you Marc."

Another grunt left his throat as he was unable to interpret all words the stranger had said.

" Mmmarc?" he stuttered.

" Yes, your name will be Marc," Bester confirmed. Continuing to engulf the helpless mundane in calming thoughts, Alfred hauled Marc to his feet. ** I have to stop thinking of him as a clone. Although he shouldn't exist he's alive and I owe it to the ranger to take care of him.**

** Marc?** he repeated in his thoughts and a bright smile formed on his face. Being able to move was a revelation to him.

" We need to get out of here," Bester realized and pulled Marc towards the door, " I will look after you," he promised once more in a fit of compassion.

 

PART 36

 

MARS

 

Steadying Marc by wrapping an arm around his waist, Bester hoped the security guards weren't going to try and stop them. Alfred had no intention of leaving the young man here on his own. Casting a glance at the clone holding onto him, Bester saw and --felt-- the wonder inside Marc's mind.

This was his first time out of the tank and the experience was draining Marc quickly. The mere movements he had to make to walk were hard to coordinate. The cold floor underneath his feet felt strange and to breathe air this way differed greatly from using an oxygen mask. Marc's fingers fiddled with the cloth of the blanket; to feel such rich texture underneath his fingertips baffled him. The most astounding thing however was being this close to another living being. Marc wondered if his own appearance resembled the stranger's. Trying hard to place one foot in front of the other without tripping over them, Marc peeked at the man beside him. They almost were the same height and something told him this stranger cared for him. Unable to find the right words, Marc decided to simply follow his savior's lead.

The turmoil inside Marc's mind was no secret to Bester. As the Psi Cop gently probed the extent of the clone's mental abilities, he realized Marc was like a child. ** I will have to 'raise' him! ** Tightening his grip on the young man as they approached the guards, Bester did his utmost to emanate a sense of authority to impress the mundanes. Hardly looking at the two guards, he continued to walk towards the exit like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

" Mr. Bester? I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave the complex on your own. That prisoner can't accompany you," the bravest of the two guards said in a shaky tone.

" Don't you know who I am?" Bester faced the guard, but never loosened the hold he had on Marc. " I can do whatever I want, and I'm taking this prisoner with me." Alfred managed to sound arrogant and was pleased with the result he achieved. The guard wavered and Alfred immediately took advantage and control of the situation; pulling Marc towards the door. " Stop me," Bester added for dramatic effect, " and I --will-- report this disobedience to your superior officer."

Marc watched the exchange, but wasn't sure what was going on. The only thing he was able to notice was the angry tone in the stranger's voice. What was his name? The man had told

him ...Alfred, that was it! Marc briefly wondered how many other people he was going to encounter. His life inside the tank had almost convinced him of the fact that there were no other creatures like himself and now....

Satisfied, Bester sensed the guard's terror and knew he had won. As the door opened, Alfred heard Marc's sharp intake of breath and realized how strange and frightening all of this had to be to the young man. " Don't be afraid, Marc. I'll protect you."

Stunned, Marc stared at all the people close to him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Alfred, but as he tried to pronounce the words, only meaningless sounds left his lips.

" Yes, I know you're overwhelmed. But you'll grow accustomed to all this very shortly. I'll teach you how to express yourself." Bester saw the smile on Marc's face and for one instant he thought it was Marcus Cole looking back at him. ** I had no chance winning Marcus' love, but....this could be my second chance.** A flyer was already waiting for him and Alfred helped Marc board it. ** There's no fear in his mind, only wonder and curiosity. This is the mind of a truly innocent one.**

Walking Marc to one of the chairs in the back, Alfred beckoned him to sit down. Strapping him into the chair, Bester wondered how not to destroy that innocence when introducing Marc to real life. ** I'm a bad teacher. Such innocence should be kept pure. I'll only corrupt him.**

Realizing he needed to get Marc into a secure environment, Bester decided to take his young protege to an Earth-like planet called Gamma 4 where he owned a house situated in an isolated area. The journey would only take them a couple of hours. The perfect spot to hide a runaway clone.

 

GAMMA 4

 

Marc felt tired; moving around had drained him after being afloat in that tank for...how long? Staring at Alfred's face hovering over him, Marc decided to trust this man. After all, thanks to Alfred he was no longer imprisoned in that horrible tank. Once more trying to form words, Marc watched him carefully. " Aaallfred? "

A smile formed on Bester's face hearing his name. " Yes, Marc? "

" I..." What had it been he had wanted to say? Marc tried again," I...tired? "

" I know. That's why I'm taking you to the bedroom. You need to get some sleep." Bester helped him up the staircase, painfully aware of the attraction he felt towards Marc. ** He isn't Marcus and yet...**

Marc tried once more pronouncing a word and succeeded. " Bed...room? "

"Yes. Bedroom," Alfred repeated, strangely amused. " Humans sleep in that room, using a bed to rest their body," he continued, talking to Marc as if explaining something to a small child. ** He --is-- a child in a grown man's body. **

" Bed? "

" Yes, bed." Alfred realized he would have to be very patient with Marc. Opening the door, the Psi Cop pointed at the bed with a finger. " You need to rest now."

Marc's surprise was reflected on his face as Alfred forced him to sit down on the soft object. " Bed...soft," he whispered pleasantly surprised.

After easing him down on the bed, Alfred gently probed Marc's mind. ** He's tired and will sleep in mere seconds. Good, I need some time to cover up my tracks and decide where to go from here.** The blanket slipped from Marc's body and as Bester glanced at that smooth, supple body the attraction increased and arousal was born. " Get some sleep, Marc. I'll be back later," Bester mumbled as one of his hands hesitantly tangled in the long, dark hair. So much longer than Marcus Cole's hair....so soft. In his slumber, a smile flashed across Marc's features and Bester sensed his contentment. Using that opportunity, he dived into Marc's mindscape; everything was calm, no nightmares, no fear. Satisfied, Bester withdrew. ** So Marcus is an empath after all. That's why he broke through my barriers. Marc is doing the same thing without realizing he's doing it...and I'm letting him do it, inviting him in. Why?** Alfred leaned in closer and nuzzled the soft skin of Marc's throat with his lips. ** I don't want to be alone any longer. I need a companion.**

 

BABYLON 5

 

Marcus woke from a nightmare and found himself sitting upright in bed. His hand searched and found Neroon's body. Relieved, he sighed. " Neroon?" he whispered, not wanting to wake his lover, but needing his support so badly. It had been a while since he last had a nightmare. What had caused this one to surface? ** I'm not even sure it was a nightmare...**

" Marcus? What's wrong? " Neroon sat up as well and pulled the ranger closer. " You're covered in cold sweat. Did you have a nightmare? " Concerned, Neroon listened to Marcus' rapid breathing. During these last weeks the ranger had been free of nightmares, but Neroon still remembered Marcus' intense dreams about Ranan. He had soothed and comforted his lover every time the ranger had screamed himself awake.

" I'm not sure it was a nightmare," Marcus started, resting his head against Neroon's chest.

" I dreamt of Alfred."

" Alfred? " Neroon repeated, truly puzzled now.

" It felt like he was so damned close....Like it was he lying beside me in bed and not you. That feeling scared me and I tried to find you, but all I saw was Bester's face. There was no evil in his eyes; he even seemed worried...but I felt lost without you close," the ranger explained in a confused tone.

" Perhaps you should contact him tomorrow and inquire if he experienced something similar. Your mind has been in close contact with his, perhaps this dream is related to that," Neroon advised him. A moment later his lips found his lover's soft skin and his tongue teased against Marcus' lips. " I can make you forget your worries." Neroon breathed sensually into the ranger's left ear.

" Make me forget the dreams," Marcus said pleadingly.

 

GAMMA 4

 

Silently, Bester sneaked into the bedroom and watched Marc for some time. The young man's sleep had been undisturbed during the night, contrary to his own dreams. Alfred had woken up in the middle of the night because of a rather intense dream in which Marcus had lain beside him in bed; it had been an unsettling experience to the Psi Cop who wasn't used to having bad dreams. " Marc? It's time to wake up." Bester gently shook his shoulders and smiled when Marc opened his eyes at last.

" Al...fred? "

" Yes."

Marc yawned, still fatigued, but he managed to sit up nonetheless. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Casting a confused look at his own abdomen, Marc wondered why he felt this empty.

Picking up that thought, Bester realized Marc had never before eaten real food. Apparently he had been fed intravenously during his stay in that tank. " You're hungry. That's why your stomach produces that sound. Come with me to the kitchen. I already made some sandwiches."

" Hun...gry? " Marc tried to imitate the sounds and pushed back the blanket which had been covering him, revealing his naked body to the Psi Cop.

** He doesn't know the meaning of the word shame or embarrassment. Being naked feels natural to him. What did I get myself into this time? ** Walking over to a cupboard, Bester retrieved a long bath robe. " Here, put this on. You can't walk around naked. I'll get you some clothes after breakfast." Bester saw Marc's confused look and showed him how to slip into the robe.

Not sure why he had to wear this, Marc followed Alfred to the kitchen. As he entered that room, several fragrances lingered in the air, which took him by surprise.

" I think you better drink tea. Don't want you addicted to caffeine yet," Bester wisecracked, beckoning his guest to sit down.

" Theaaa??" Marc knew he had pronounced it the wrong way when Alfred grinned at him. Accepting the mug, Marc quickly placed it on the kitchen table. It was far too hot.

" One drinks tea like this." Bester placed the mug at his own lips, sensing Marc's intense glance. " Sip it carefully as long as it is hot." Picking up the plates filled with sandwiches from the counter, he handed one of those plates to Marc. " This, you need to eat, chew, then swallow." Demonstrating the process himself, Alfred smiled amused as Marc first sniffed at the sandwich before digging into it.

" Good." Marc hoped he had chosen the right word to express his satisfaction. After eating another sandwich his stomach stopped making those weird noises. Looking into his mug he found it empty. " More? "

" Of course." Bester filled the mug once more.

Marc cautiously sipped from the tea, then placed it on the table. There was one more sandwich left on his plate and he devoured it. Finally satiated, he stared at Alfred. " Thanks you?"

" Thank you," Alfred said, correcting the mistake, but very pleased with the progress Marc was making. ** It won't take you long to master Standard,** he realized.

 

BABYLON 5

 

Elaan closely observed the mock fight between Marcus and his father. In the past week he had learned a lot about both of them. Neroon had been a bit of a surprise to the young Minbari. His father's sense for humor delighted the young novice. The human ranger still amazed him though. Marcus had accepted his presence in their lives unconditionally and had even shown him around the station. ** Both of them are happy. I no longer need to worry about my father; he has found the other half of his soul.** That realization had urged Elaan to arrange for a flight back home to Minbar. He needed to return to temple and resume his training. Lennier had been so kind to book passage for him. Tonight he was going to leave Babylon 5. ** I will miss my father....and Marcus,** Elaan realized in advance. Perhaps they would be able to come to Minbar and visit him in temple. Remembering their crestfallen expressions upon telling them about his departure, Elaan knew they were going to miss him as well.

" Marcus, pay attention!" Neroon warned his sparring partner, but did so too late. His pike impacted on Marcus' shoulder with a loud thud.

Cursing beneath his breath, Marcus remembered Lyta's warning not to let someone else's emotions overwhelm him. Elaan's feelings had stunned him momentarily and the young Minbari's sadness had filled him completely. Unfortunately Neroon had chosen that exact moment for his attack.

" Bugger..." Marcus exclaimed as a flash of pain moved through his shoulder. Thankfully Neroon hadn't put all his strength into that one blow.

" Are you injured? " Neroon inquired in a concerned tone as the pike dropped from Marcus' hands. Pain showed on the ranger's face and Neroon blamed himself for the incident. ** I expect too much, too soon from Marcus. When will I realize he needs time to adapt to his new abilities and truly recover from his injuries?!**

" Give me a moment to..." block out the pain, Marcus had wanted to add, but stopped himself at the last moment, " catch my breath," he said instead, not wanting to worry Neroon. It did hurt though, but he could deal with the pain. His skin would be bruised and his shoulder would throb painfully for some time, but it also was a valuable lesson he shouldn't forget. ** I can't afford to lose myself in these emotions. I must maintain my concentration. I might end up losing the fight...or worse my life instead!**

" I will walk you to Medlab," Neroon told the ranger in determined voice.

Marcus shot him an amused glance. " Remember our little discussion about me being stronger than you think? " he said in a determined tone. " I'm alright. No need to fuss over me."

Elaan had moved over to join them and saw the expression of pain in the ranger's eyes. ** I wish I could stay a little longer though. ** Although Elaan knew the ranger was going to be alright he shared his father's concern.

" At least lie down once we get to our quarters, Marcus. Humor me," Neroon said while collapsing his pike.

 

Marcus leaned against the wall, trying to hide the fact that his shoulder still hurt. They had walked Elaan to the docking bay. Realizing Neroon would like some moments alone with his son, Marcus had retreated to the corridor. Thankfully no one was in sight and he gently massaged his hurt shoulder. Lyta had been right; he needed to control his empathic powers at all time. Feeling Neroon's presence before actually seeing him, Marcus composed himself.

" Neroon, I," he was cut short a moment later.

" Elaan is on his way home and I'm going to see to it that you will rest. You can't fool me, Marcus. Your shoulder still hurts. Why deny the truth? There's no dishonor in acknowledging an injury." Neroon stared into the ranger's eyes.

" I didn't want to ruin the moment you could spend with Elaan, " Marcus explained and slung an arm around the Minbari's waist. " Can we go home now? You can give me a massage once we get home, that's if you want to. I'm tense."

" Tense? Why?"

" Don't know why....Something is bothering me, but I can't figure it out...."

" Did you contact Bester as I advised you to? " Neroon stepped into the core tube, quickly followed by Marcus. No longer did they attract curious looks. People had grown used to seeing the Minbari warrior around, frequently in the company of the ranger.

" I tried to, " Marcus admitted," but his assistant, Byron, couldn't tell me where to find him." Marcus didn't mention that seeing Byron's face had made him feel sick. Byron bore an uncanny resemblance to Caim. Marcus forced himself to continue." Apparently, Alfred has taken some days off. Byron said it was the first time ever."

Exiting the tube they resumed their way to their quarters.

" So you want me to give you a massage," Neroon mused aloud, attracting a curious look from Marcus.

" Yes, that would be great."

" I'm thinking about a full body massage," Neroon mumbled in low tone.

Marcus shivered hearing that voice drop and turn to liquid velvet. " I thought you wanted me to rest?" he quipped.

" You can rest afterwards."

" Afterwards? "

" I am hungry for your body, Marcus," Neroon confessed. He wanted to feel the ranger beneath him.

" Want to hear me scream tonight? "

" Yessss," Neroon purred.

Marcus punched in the access code. The moment the door closed behind them he was swept off his feet. " Neroon! Put me down! "

Neroon slid one hand underneath the turtleneck and silenced his lover by pinching one of his sensitive nipples, making Marcus squirm and wriggle in his arms. " Resistance is useless, Marcus. We're going to do this my way," he told the ranger who no longer fought him. " You --will-- scream your pleasure tonight and that's an order!"

" Bugger," was all Marcus could manage as his body quivered with the promise of shared passion.

 

PART 37

 

GAMMA 4

 

Seated opposite each other, Marc studied the older man who was no longer wearing that strange black uniform. After breakfast, Alfred had taken him into the living room.

" You need to control your empathic powers," Bester said in a determined tone, " as an empath you'll have to deal with all kinds of emotions. Lesson number 1, Marc. I will send you some emotions and teach you how to handle their impact and finally to name them." Alfred knew this wasn't going to be easy.

" Em...path? Emotions? " Marc questioned, confused. He had felt like this while being in the tank; when the being had tried to communicate with him and he hadn't been able to understand.

" Marc. Right now you're experiencing confusion. The next emotion I will send you is relief. Concentrate on it."

Marc didn't expect the change of emotions inside him as he received Bester's feelings. ** I felt like this when the water dropped and Alfred pulled me out of that tank.** Marc nodded.

" I...know...this...feeling. " During the short amount of time he had spent with Alfred his knowledge of Standard had already greatly improved.

" Good, now let's try another one. This is anger." Alfred proceeded with caution. The last thing he wanted was to scare Marc by overwhelming him with negative emotions.

Shuddering, Marc decided he didn't like this particular emotion and he instinctively managed to shut it out. Hearing Alfred's sigh of approval Marc knew he had done the right thing.

" Yes, shut them out. These negative emotions will only hurt you. There are also positive feelings like love and affection." Bester knew he had to be careful in sending these to Marc. His own emotions were already colored with affection for the young man.

Trembling, Marc allowed these feelings to wash through him. In the end, he clung to them, not wanting to let them disappear into nothingness. " Love...feels good," he remarked with a radiant smile on his face.

" I know, but there is also fear and hate. Prepare yourself to shut them out again," Bester warned him; impressed by the young man. Marc was handling his empathic powers extremely well.

As Marc tasted the vile feelings of hate and fear in his mind he closed his eyes. These emotions actually scared him as he realized their potential. " Too strong, too evil," Marc whispered and saw Alfred nod. A moment later he forced those dark emotions to leave his mind, remembering similar feelings from the creature that had been on the other side of the tank.

" There are several other emotions you need to get used to, but this is enough for your first lesson. This exercise must be draining you."

" Draining you? " The meaning of those words eluded Marc.

" Making you tired," Bester explained patiently.

Nodding his head once more, Marc got to his feet and walked over to the window. The sky was dark and bright bands of light were splitting the heavens in two. Pointing outside with his finger, Marc turned around. " What? "

" A thunderstorm is brewing. It won't take long and lighting will pierce the sky. "

" Lighting? "

" You see those bright flashes?" Bester walked over to the window as well.

" Yes."

" That's lighting.... Can you hear that growl coming from outside? That's thunder. " Alfred kept telling himself time and time again to explain things in a simple way.

" Thunder... lighting? " Awed, Marc stared at the thunderstorm, creeping closer all the time. There was something else he wanted to ask Alfred. " Go outside?"

" You want to go outside? Bester questioned, not sure what Marc was trying to say.

" Yes."

" We can step outside, but only for a moment." Bester gave in. The storm was still too far away to do any damage. Together they walked onto the porch. Marc's attention was totally focused on the storm. ** Things which are perfectly normal to me are miracles to him,** Bester thought and studied the young man next to him; eyes aflame, brown trousers and shirt plastered to his supple body because of the growing wind, the young man looked breath-taking. Marc's long mane danced on his back and from time to time the young man had to push the locks out of his face. ** I want him, but I can never have him. How cruel fate can be,** Alfred realized.

" Alfred? You sad? " Marc couldn't block out the emotions emanating from the older man. Turning around to face him, Marc lost interest in the storm.

" Yes, you labeled that emotion correctly, " Bester said, trying to make it appear as if he were testing his young student.

" Why..." Marc paused, finally finding the right words and continued," why are you sad, Alfred? "

" I didn't show you this feeling yet," Bester whispered and sent Marc his loneliness. ** Better to tell and show him as much as possible. He'll need to take care of himself very soon.**

" Loneliness? " Receiving that emotion, Marc tasted the sadness hiding underneath it. He again recognized a feeling he had while in the tank, cut off from all contact. " Why are you lonely? "

** Marc is learning Standard very quickly,** Bester thought and felt proud of the young man. " I'm a telepath," Bester said hesitantly, not sure how Marc would react to that news.

" Tele... what ? " Unable to pronounce the last part of that word, Marc reacted instinctively and placed his hand on Alfred's brow as if to draw out all emotions he could.

Bester never expected that move and couldn't stop Marc from diving into his emotions. Quickly, the Psi Cop raised his shields, but he knew Marc had already seen too much.

" Love me? " Marc stared into Alfred's eyes and the young man read the truth in Alfred's mind during one startling, clear moment.

" Yes, I do. Let's go inside now. The storm is closing in on us." Alfred quickly dashed inside; he needed a moment to restore his barriers. ** I have to make sure Marc will never be able to invade my mind like that. ** Bester shivered as he realized how many horrific deeds lay hidden within his mind. Should Marc uncover them the young man would surely hate him for committing them.

Marc remained standing on the porch, unsure what he had seen in Alfred's mind. There was this warm, enveloping emotion in Alfred's mind, directed at him. ** Love, that was what Alfred called it during that first lesson. **

" Are you coming inside? " Bester sat down on the couch, waiting for Marc to join him. A moment later the young man sat down on the floor, cross-legged and once more the Psi Cop was reminded of the ranger.

" What is an telepath? " Marc questioned, never losing eye contact.

" --A-- telepath," Bester corrected the mistake then wondered how to explain the existence of telepathy and decided on the direct approach. < A telepath can receive your thoughts and send his own back to you.> Seeing the shock in Marc's eyes, Bester knew he had frightened the young man. Good, that had been his intention. But to his surprise that fright vanished within seconds.

" Strange," Marc mumbled, as the remnants of that mind voice fled his thoughts." Do it again? "

" What? " Bester shook his head. ** Is he inviting me into his mind? **

" Talk....to me...." Marc used his finger to point at his own temple.

" Are you sure? Most people don't want a telepath inside their mind." Bester felt hesitant to comply with Marc's request. ** I shouldn't do this, but I want to be in his mind. I --need-- this close contact.**

" Me sure." Marc smiled, revealing his trust in the older man.

" Not me, --I-- am sure," Bester said lost in thought, trying to decide what to do.

" I am sure." Marc grabbed Alfred's ungloved right hand in a reflex and placed it against his cheek.

The emotions and thoughts coursing through Alfred were pure white and free of any evil intent. ** I should never have removed my glove!** Bester thought as he realized what was happening, but the damage was already done. Inside Marc's mind he encountered only trust, patience and assurance. < You're innocent in mind and thought, Marc. You shouldn't invite me in. The dark deeds I have done...when you find out you'll loathe me.>

<" Loathe?">

Bester was shocked to discover that he was also able to receive that word in his mind.

** Marc is no telepath, so how can this be possible? His empathic powers must be still growing.** he answered in the end.

" Me..I...not hate you." Marc felt Alfred move through his mind, thoughts, emotions. While being locked up in that tank he had yearned for such intimate contact. Now that he was experiencing this closeness, it felt even better.

< While I'm here....I might be able to teach, show you some more.> In mere minutes Bester anchored all basic language rules for Standard in Marc's mind. < This should enable you to construct grammatically correct sentences.>

The new information swirled around in his mind and made Marc smile. During mere seconds he had learned all kind of new words and their meaning. " I want you to stay inside my mind," Marc said feeling Alfred's amazement.

" Why?" Alfred didn't want to infringe on Marc's privacy, but it had been so long since someone had given him permission to be part of their mind. ** Carolyn was the last one,** he thought saddened.

" I like having you inside my mind." Relieved he could finally express himself properly, Marc pulled Bester onto the floor.

Totally baffled, Alfred didn't resist. ** He's taking control of the situation? I never expected him to be this open and uninhibited....but once again I'm forgetting he doesn't know any prejudice. And he doesn't know anything about sex either.**

" I like you close. What I am trying to say is...." Momentarily lost in search for the right words, Marc stared into Alfred's eyes. " I --like -- you? Remember when you sent me affection and love? Those feelings? I feel them all the time when you're close."

" You're confusing gratitude with love," Bester berated him softly and wanted to get to his feet, but Marc refused to let go of him.

" No, stay. I don't want you to feel lonely," Marc said after a moment's thought. " Teach me more about 'real life' as you call it,"

** It was a mistake to bring him here. I should have handed him over to Psi Corps. I can't fall in love with him. Who am I kidding? I already did.** Mentally cursing Marcus Cole for breaking down his walls, Bester knew he had lost this game a long time ago. He wanted Marc's company,... craving his love and trust. ** There's no way out for me.** Realizing that ultimate truth, Alfred stopped fighting Marc and remained seated on the floor next to him. " What do you want to know, Marc? "

" I don't know....Tell me about yourself." Tightening his grip on Bester's hand, he leaned back and rested his head on the Psi Cop's shoulder. " But do it this way." Marc placed a finger against his temple.

Swallowing hard, Alfred nodded. < You won't like what I'm going to show you.>

" Trust me, Alfred," Marc replied, feeling relaxed and secure hearing that mind voice in his thoughts.

 

Marc remained quiet for some long minutes after hearing Alfred's confessions. ** Dark deeds he calls them. He has murdered, used, and manipulated people....But he thinks his cause is just. ** " I have no right to judge you, Alfred. You did....what you thought was right, " Marc said saddened while a sigh escaped his lips.

< But I caused deaths, both mundanes and telepaths paid the price, > Alfred told him softly. During this last hour he had grown used to being inside the young man's mind who never shielded his thoughts. < I don't deserve your leniency, Marc.>

" You saved me, Alfred," was Marc's only answer. Yawning, Marc realized how tired he was.

" You're tired. All these new sensations are draining you." Getting to his feet, Alfred felt disappointed as Marc let go of him. " Come, I will show you the bathroom. You should take a shower. It will help clear your mind."

Once more thrown back into his musings, Marc grabbed Alfred's extended hand and allowed the Psi Cop to haul him to his feet. Together they climbed the stairs.

" This is the bathroom." Bester opened the door and beckoned him to go inside.

" Alfred...Talk to me in my mind," Marc said pleadingly. He didn't know why, but the young man somehow knew how much it meant to Alfred to be asked to do so. ** As a telepath he lives in his mind....and I want him to live in mine as well. **

Nodding his consent, Bester opened the shower cabin door. < When taking a shower, remove your clothing. Use shampoo to wash your hair. This is a brush,> he said, showing Marc the object. < Use it to untangle your hair. Towels are over here.> Looking at the lavatory, Alfred shook his head, faintly amused.

Marc managed to pick up that emotion. " What's that funny?"

 

Alfred had left him alone and Marc stared at the lavatory. The older man had told him how and when to use it, but...peeking around to make sure he was alone, Marc dropped his trousers, stepped out of them and removed the shirt as well. Gasping, he studied himself in the mirror which reflected his whole body. ** Is that me? That man staring back at me...is that me? ** As he recovered from his initial surprise he stepped into the shower cabin. Closing the door made him feel incarcerated; it felt like being back in that tank. Shaking off that disturbing feeling, he decided to keep the door open. As he turned the tab Marc jumped back as ice cold water crashed down onto him. Remembering Alfred telling him he had to mix the cold and hot water, he worked on establishing a comfortable temperature. Satisfied at last, he watched the droplets slide over his naked body. Marc grabbed the shampoo bottle Alfred had mentioned earlier and divided the shampoo over his long hair, noticing its spicy fragrance. A minute later he was crying hot tears when he got the shampoo in his eyes.

Bester was in the process of preparing dinner when he received Marc's thoughts, cursing the shampoo. It brought a grin to Alfred's face. Marc was the first person who allowed him complete access to his mind. < Rinse it out with water,> he advised the young man.

Briefly startled at hearing that voice, Marc berated himself for being surprised. In the back of his mind he could still feel Alfred's presence. " Thanks for the advice," he mumbled, knowing Alfred could hear him. Finally closing the cabin door behind him, Marc reached for the towels. Drying his skin created a new sensation....

< A sensual feeling. That's the term you're looking for,> Alfred's mind voice said softly.

" Sensual? You didn't tell me yet about that emotion." Marc felt curious.

< You aren't ready yet to deal with that," Bester said, hoping Marc wasn't going to push this issue.

" I suggest you better tell me," Marc murmured as the sensation deepened. A certain part of his body reacted to it, baffling him immensely. " Alfred? Is this supposed to happen?"

Sighing, Bester felt the sensual feeling change into arousal. < Yes, that's supposed to happen. You're aroused and an erection is part of it.>

Touching the hardened flesh, Marc wondered what was happening to him. " An erection? That's what this is called?" He quickly pulled his hand away as even stronger, pleasurable feelings flowed through him. " How can I make it go away?"

< You don't ask easy questions, do you?> Desperate, Alfred searched for a solution. Shaking his head, the Psi Cop knew this was only a temporary solution. In the very near future he would have to find a way to tell the young man about sex. ** How am I supposed to do that? Show him telepathically? Or physically? ** Bester quavered when considering that particular idea.

Thinking about the tank distracted Marc and the old feelings of discomfort and imprisonment killed his arousal. The experience however left him curious. He was going to ask Alfred to tell him more about these sensual feelings, and that "certain something" he wasn't yet ready for intrigued Marc even more. After brushing his hair, Marc slipped back into his clothes and left the bathroom in search of answers.

 

< I'm not that great a cook but I think this should be edible.> Alfred filled Marc's plate with baked potatoes, greens and some trout. He still wasn't comfortable with only communicating with Marc telepathically. But if the young man insisted on him doing so....

" No tea? " Marc said amused as he sniffed at the sweet, transparent liquid in his glass.

< No tea. That's wine. One glass shouldn't do that much damage. Try it first,> he suggested. Watching Marc sip from the glass, Alfred realized how vulnerable the young man was. Hopefully no one else knew of Marc's existence. ** I'm the only one who knows the truth. I destroyed all files relating to Dana and Marc. Even Byron has no data on him. Marc should be safe.**

" Tell me more about that sensual feeling," Marc said with a challenging tone in his voice.

Not sure how to react, Bester picked up his utensils and began to eat. Noticing Marc's clumsiness in handling the fork and knife, Alfred couldn't help but smile.

" When you use them, it looks so easy." Marc sighed as he tried to stick his fork into a piece of the baked potato, which rolled from his plate and onto the table.

Chuckling softly, the Psi Cop hoped Marc had forgotten about his previous question.

" You said I wasn't ready yet for this sensual feeling. Why?" Marc questioned, finally succeeding in pinning down that runaway potato.

" Because...I don't want to discuss it," Alfred replied truthfully, " but I don't really have a choice, so I will tell you."

Curious, Marc locked eyes with him; the visual contact strengthened their bond and Marc realized Alfred had spoken the truth; this subject made him feel distressed. Why though?

Laying down his utensils, Alfred returned the intense stare and decided to break their mental connection at this point. " When two beings feel attracted to each other they will want to express that love, that affection, physically, by touching, kissing each other..." his voice dropped. Resolutely raising a hand, he stopped Marc from making a comment. In the young man's mind he read too many questions. " A relationship is formed and they stay together for some time, sometimes even a life time. "

" Are you attracted to me? " Marc already knew the answer by examining Alfred's feelings, but he wanted to hear him say it.

" I'm not sure. You remind me of someone I fell in love with not that long ago....I do care for you though."

Disappointed, Marc shoved his plate away from him. " Alfred, I'm attracted to you. You must know that."

" I know that you --think-- you are attracted to me. But I'm not sure about that statement. I freed you from your prison, that's why you like me," Alfred reasoned. ** I can't allow myself to feel hope.**

" That's a lie and you know it! " Marc declared vehemently. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the window and stared at the rain clouds hovering over the house.

" Marc." Alfred rose from the chair as well and went to stand next to the young man. The intoxicating smell that was Marc almost made Alfred kiss him. " Should you feel the same way about me, about us, in a couple of weeks, I will consider building a relationship with you. But first you have to discover who you are, what you want. You have been here for some days and already you've learned so many things. "

" Nonsense, " Marc exclaimed, using words he had never knew existed up until that moment when Alfred had planted that knowledge in his mind.

Placing a wavering hand on Marc's shoulder, Bester realized that the young man was being serious. Marc wanted to be with him, stay with him.

" Let's finish dinner, Marc. There are so many things out there left for you to discover," Bester pleaded with him, "so many people to meet and so much to experience."

Reluctantly, Marc followed him back to the table. " Why are you wearing both gloves? " he remarked suddenly. Alfred had told him about telepaths wearing them and the reason why.

" To protect you." In truth, Bester didn't want Marc to probe into his emotions again and the gloves made sure he wouldn't accidentally touch any naked skin.

" No, Alfred," Marc stated," you're wearing them to protect yourself. You're afraid...I can sense it...You're afraid of the idea of me wanting to stay with you, but I can wait. In the end you'll accept this mutual attraction."

Bester's eyes grew big. Marc was much more observant than he had ever thought and for the first time in his life, after hundreds of hunts, Alfred felt like he was the hunted, and the corners were closing in on him. Looking up into Marc's eyes, the Psi Cop realized that this young man knew exactly what he was feeling. Maybe Marc had learned more from his background than he'd thought possible.

 

PART 38

 

BABYLON 5

 

Marcus had been doing his best to meditate during the last hour, but his attempt had been futile. Lennier, who had joined him for this meditation session, had made the transition to that other level of consciousness a long time ago....** But why can't I pull it off? ** This was his first meditation attempt since things had settled down in his life. ** Maybe because I keep seeing Alfred's face all the time? **

" Marcus? "

Lennier's soft voice startled him briefly; never expecting to hear it. " I'm sorry, Lennier. My thoughts are clouded," Marcus offered as an apology.

" I sense your restlessness. Is something troubling you? " Lennier opened his eyes as he reluctantly returned to reality.

" Yes, something is wrong, but I can't pin it down." Marcus got to his feet and bowed. " I'm disrupting your meditation, Lennier. I'll return to my quarters."

" Marcus? " Lennier rose to his feet as well, calling back his friend. Delenn had asked him to keep a close eye on Marcus. The ranger's reports had been excellent, but Delenn wanted to be absolutely certain Marcus was making a full recovery. " Is there anything I can do to help? "

" Thanks for offering, but no. Lennier, I don't even know myself what's wrong," Marcus admitted. ** I should find out though why I keep seeing Alfred's face in my mind. **

 

GAMMA 4

 

Seated on the porch, Marc watched some sand slip through his fingers. Looking up at the sky, he counted the days he had been here; eight days had past since Alfred had freed him and his respect for the older man had grown with every passing moment. But Bester was keeping his distance and that frustrated him. ** Why does he keep denying the truth? **

To Marc it was crystal clear; he loved Alfred! In his mind there was no reason to question his emotions, no prejudice, no doubt. His love was pure and simple and Marc knew that frightened Alfred.

** Alfred revealed his dark past to me hoping I would turn my back on him. That's why he told me those things in the first place; to scare me off. But why? ** Getting to his feet, Marc pushed some dark locks out of his now beardless face; Alfred had shown him how to shave. Every day spent in Bester's company made him grow more fond of the older man. Alfred had told him he would have to leave shortly to return to work and the prospect of being left alone scared Marc. He didn't want Bester to leave him behind.

" Marc? It's getting chilly outside. You'll catch a cold. Come inside with me," Alfred said softly, sensing the young man's frustration at being denied.

" A cold? You're concerned about me catching a cold? I find that hard to believe, Alfred. You don't really care for me, otherwise you wouldn't want to return to 'work' that badly." It was his pain talking, causing him to be cruel for the first time in his short sentient life. " You only freed me because I reminded you of this other one. It's not me you care for; you love --him-- ...not me ..." Marc whispered in defeat. He had been fooling himself all along. Knowing the truth since day one; ever since Bester had denied that mutual attraction he'd sensed.

" Marc, " lost for words Alfred fell silent. What was there to say? There was so much to say, but he couldn't share the truth with Marc, not yet.

" I want to be alone," Marc stated. Gathering the long blue cloak around him he started to walk into the desert-like environment; no longer able to bear the presence of the man he loved, but who couldn't love him back.

Baffled, Alfred stared at Marc's back. The young man needed to be alone and he wasn't going after him. Perhaps this way Marc would come to his senses. ** What he wants is impossible. Being my lover would make him a target for my enemies. It would only take them a little while to figure out who he really is. I can't take that risk... even though my heart is urging me to do so.**

Not paying any attention to where he was going, Marc walked straight ahead. He was stopped when he reached a mountain of golden sand. Every time he tried to climb it, he had to give up. Frustrated, Marc sat down in the shadow of a rock. It was getting warm. ** Gamma 4 has a strange climate, ** he wondered. Pulling up his legs, Marc rested his arms on his knees. ** Why did Alfred free me? It would have been best for both of us if he had simply left me there. I don't want to live this way. I don't know that much about life and the universe, but I don't think love should remain unrequited. ** Rubbing his brow with his hand, Marc began to doze off.

 

Three hours later Alfred experienced his first ever anxiety attack. Another thunderstorm was coming their way and this one would be much worse than that first ** I need to find him. Out there on his own Marc doesn't stand a chance. Why did I let him walk away like that? He doesn't know the dangers involved, damnit! **

Resolutely walking in the same direction in which Marc had headed hours earlier, Alfred sighed. In order to find Marc he had to use his telepathic abilities, but without line of sight it would certainly drain him. < Marc? Show me where you are!> Bester demanded. Not getting any answer, the Psi Cop was forced to try again. This time he managed to home in on a very faint echo of the young man's thoughts. ** I hope I can get to you in time,** Bester thought, apprehensively watching the building of the heavy thunderstorm.

 

" What? " Waking up from his cat nap Marc found himself in dire straits. Sand was whirling all around him; in the distance he heard the growl of thunder. ** I have to get back! ** Marc realized. Getting to his feet took him some effort; the wind tugged at his clothes and he had to shield his eyes against the grains of sand, biting his skin. Fear permeated his mind. He had to find the way back; Alfred would be waiting for him.

** Who am I kidding? Alfred doesn't care for me....He only cares for this other one I remind him of,** Marc thought saddened and was ready to give up; to stop fighting and simply let nature take its course. Deep within his heart Marc knew something had been wrong from the beginning. Why had he been locked up in that tank? Why didn't he have any memories of his youth? ** Because I'm some sort of freak. I know it, Alfred knows it. **

< Marc? If you can hear me, respond!>

The telepathic message made him cringe and Marc dropped to his knees, telling himself to remain silent. If he couldn't have Alfred's love, life wasn't worth living.

< You're being overly dramatic, Marc. You have just been introduced to life outside of that tank and you think you fell in love with me because I saved you. Listen carefully, you're not in love with me!> Alfred's prime concern was to keep in touch with Marc so he could locate the young man.

" You're lying!" Marc exclaimed aloud, realizing Alfred could pick up his thoughts. Screaming into the wind he continued: " Tell me, who is this person I remind you of? Is that why you can't admit you love me?" Coughing badly because of the grains of sand which had been blown into his mouth by the gust, Marc waited for an answer. Alfred was close, too close and he tried to put more distance between them, but when lighting struck only inches away from him, Marc froze in fright.

< I'm coming to get you, Marc. Stay where you are!> Bester told him, feeling the shock of witnessing the impact of that lightning as well. At last he discovered Marc. The young man was trying to cough sand out of his lungs. Quickly scanning their surroundings, Bester opted for a cave nearby. Hopefully they would be safe once inside. < Marc? Hold on tight.> Grabbing the young man, Alfred hauled him to his feet and dragged him into the cave. < We have to retreat into the back of this cave, as far away from the entrance as possible. >

Nodding his head, Marc managed to get rid off those last irritating grains of sand as he spat them out. " Why did you come for me? " Marc whispered.

< We can talk later.> Bester continued to pull him deeper into the cave till they couldn't go any farther. Deep inside the cave the storm was non-existent; an unearthly peace had descended onto this deserted place. < Are you alright?>

" Yes, I think so..." Marc slid down onto the floor, leaning against the rocky wall with his back.

" Never ever do that again!! " Alfred said aloud, knowing his mind voice would hurt Marc, angry as he was. The young man had scared him tremendously disappearing like that. ** He could have died! I could have lost him...** the Psi Cop realized and felt his heart go cold when facing that possibility.

" You never answered my question, " Marc said in shaky tone. " You told me I reminded you of someone..."

Realizing he had to be honest, Alfred replied in a similarly unsteady tone; " You remind me of Marcus Cole; a man I fell in love with weeks ago. "

" Then why aren't you with him? You don't strike me as the type to let someone walk out of your life."

" Marcus chose to be with someone else, a Minbari named Neroon. They are very happy together. "

" But you're still lonely," Marc remarked, watching the Psi Cop sit down beside him.

" Yes," Alfred felt scared; he'd lost all control over this situation and now he was telling Marc his deepest, darkest secrets.

" So how do I fit in? I want the truth, Alfred. What was I doing in that tank? Why don't I have any memories about my childhood? I need to know and you're the only one who can answer my questions. Please Alfred. I know you can't love me back but --please-- give me those answers. I promise I will leave you, I won't try to find you once you return to work. I will disappear, leaving no trace, but --please-- tell me who I am."

Swallowing hard, Bester realized he didn't want to tell Marc that horrible truth, ** I don't want Marc to leave me. I want him to stay with me....I want to make him mine...** Composing himself again, Alfred locked eyes with the young man. " Some weeks ago another Psi Cop called Dana captured this Marcus Cole I told you about."

" Yes?" Leaning forward, Marc looked pleadingly at the older man.

" She 'acquired' Marcus' genetic material by taking a blood sample. Marcus and Neroon returned to Babylon 5; we thought Dana had died during an attack. Dana however survived and escaped. One week ago I discovered she had used Marcus' DNA to create another human being; a clone. Marc, you carry Marcus Cole's genes. "

Trembling, Marc stared him in the eyes.

" I'm so sorry," Alfred said, trying to gather the younger man in his arms, but Marc pushed him away.

" I understand now. Why settle for a replica....I'm a freak after all," he murmured.

" Marc!" Alfred looked him in the eyes and realized he had made a mistake in telling himself he didn't love Marc. This young man and Marcus Cole weren't the same person. He had fallen in love with --Marc-- during these last days. The Psi Cop chuckled softly remembering all the times Marc had shown up completely naked in the morning. That was something Marcus Cole would never do. ** Marc is his own person...and hates wearing clothes.** " I have been lying to myself, Marc," Bester admitted, seeing his stunned expression. " I wronged you by denying that mutual attraction."

" What are you trying to tell me?" Too scared to hope Alfred would accept his own feelings, Marc crept closer and cupped the Psi Cops' chin in his hand.

< I do love you,> Alfred confessed, revealing this secret to him telepathically. During this last week he'd been in constant mental contact with Marc. The young man had made it pretty clear he wanted him in his head. Communicating with Marc this way seemed so natural, felt so good.

" Are you sure? " Marc questioned, wavering between hope and fear.

< Yes, I'm sure.> Bester's hand tangled in the dark locks. A bit surprised, he allowed the young man to pull him closer as Marc took the initiative once more.

" Then kiss me. You told me two beings express their mutual attraction by touching and kissing each other...." Marc challenged him. Alfred's lips claimed his and Marc slid his tongue between the Psi Cop's teeth. Instinct had taken over and all he knew was that he wanted to taste the other man, to feel skin on skin.

It was Bester who stopped the kiss. < I want to take you; make you mine, Marc.>

Marc vividly remembered that one evening when he'd watched that vid and asking the computer to access all data on lovemaking. Marc knew what Alfred was proposing. " I want you too, " he said in firm tone. " Make love to me."

Nodding his head, Bester touched his lover's mind and made him part of his love and arousal.

" You want me that much? " Marc whispered in awe, feeling Alfred's desire. " Why did you deny your feelings? " Slowly kissing his way to the back of Bester's neck, Marc felt his own arousal grow, but this time he didn't want to stop it. Not expecting an answer from Bester, he pushed the Psi Cop onto his back.

< Marc, I love you.> Alfred wanted to scream out that truth, didn't want to think about going back to work or about the Shadow war. There was only one thing he wanted to do. < I will make love to you,> Bester promised his lover, < I will make love to you in --mind-- and in body.> Taking control of the situation, Alfred flipped Marc onto his back, feeling the young man's anticipation and arousal in his mind. Mentally embracing Marc's thoughts Bester smiled.

Feeling Alfred move through his mind, Marc held his breath; the Psi Cop's sensual thoughts claiming his full attention. While Alfred's gloved hands quickly undressed him Marc watched Bester's flustered face. A question made its way to his lips and he whispered: "Alfred, you do know I have no clue what to do? "

< Don't worry. I --do-- know what to do." A smirk flashed across Alfred's face. Only once had he taken another man and that had been out of curiosity, but this....this was different. Tearing the shirt from Marc's torso Bester sighed as pink, already erect nipples seemed to beg for his touch. < You're beautiful. You know that, don't you, Marc? I wonder why you want me as your lover. A handsome young man like you could do so much better.>

" I don't want someone else, Alfred. I want you," Marc assured him and allowed Bester's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. Overwhelmed by the warm, almost burning hot emotions emanating from Alfred, Marc failed to shut them out.

Pinching both nipples at the same time, Alfred felt Marc grow hard beneath him. One of his hands stole down to unzip Marc's brown trousers. Pulling them down to his ankles, Alfred took in the young man's supple body. ** I can't believe he wants me....** the Psi Cop told himself privately.

" My turn," Marc said and rolled the Psi Cop onto his back in one smooth movement.

Stunned, Alfred allowed him this, suddenly realizing the young man wouldn't be easily controlled. ** Marc actually wants to be in charge? ** Not sure what to think about this role reversal, Bester decided to wait a little longer before having his way with Marc. Part of him was really curious to see what this virgin's plans were. Marc didn't want him in control and the more Bester thought about it, he realized he liked Marc being the active one at this point.

" You're wearing too many clothes!" Marc commented with a naughty grin on his face. Before stripping Bester of his clothes, Marc got rid of his own trousers and underwear. " I still don't get it. Why are people so fond of clothes?"

< In your case it's a necessary evil. You would drive everyone crazy walking around

naked,> Bester said jokingly. Warm, agile hands moved underneath his shirt.

Impatiently, Marc tore at the fabric of Bester's shirt. Several buttons flew into the air.

Alfred chuckled. < We've got time, Marc. I'm planning on leaving this cave wearing clothes!>

Shaking his head in dismay, Marc slid his fingers over Bester's naked skin." Take off your gloves as well," he demanded, hating that last barrier between them.

Wavering momentarily, Alfred complied in the end. As he pulled off his gloves he stared at his crippled left hand and felt strangely ashamed.

Marc sensed the discomfort in the other man's mind and covered Bester's knotted fingers with his, raised the left hand and kissed those fingers one by one, coaxing a moan of disbelief from Alfred's lips.

Acceptance flashed in both their minds and Alfred relaxed.

His fingers now moved over the Psi Cop's chest and during one moment of curiosity Marc leaned forward and suckled one of Bester's nipples. A flash of arousal, lust, bright red, shot through his mind as his lover's fingers touched his face; the intensity of these emotions baffled the young man.

< Sorry about that. You surprised me,> Alfred admitted as desire throbbed through his body.

Marc slowly, teasingly, moistened his lips.

Alfred was losing his composure. Marc was playing him! Seeing that tongue and wet red lips, made him envision feeling them on his cock.

Marc's curiosity got the better of him and easing down Alfred's trousers he stared at Bester's manhood. " You're bigger than I am," Marc mumbled, comparing his erection with the Psi Cop's.

Bester burst out laughing seeing Marc's crestfallen expression. < Want to measure up the difference? > he said teasingly.

" No," Marc replied. Alfred's mirth was washing through him and he relished that warm feeling. " There's something else I want to try.... I watched a vid last night when you fell asleep on the sofa," he admitted, flushing slightly.

< Educational channel? > Bester inquired and couldn't remember the last time he had felt this warm inside.

" No. Adult channel I think it was called." Running his fingertips over Alfred's body, Marc halted when he reached the core of Bester's arousal. With smooth, certain strokes he massaged the hard cock. Fascinated, Marc watched as precum moistened Alfred's erection. " I know what I'm supposed to do, but? " Crooking his head, Marc stared him in the eyes.

< Keep doing that a little longer and I'm going to come,> Alfred sighed mentally. Consumed by a fire he'd denied himself for so long, Bester wondered how far he could go with Marc.

Releasing Alfred's shaft from his grip, Marc bent forward and kissed him hard on the lips. His hands wandered all over the Psi Cop's body and for a moment he was the one laying flat on his back; Bester on top of him. Panting, Marc stared down at the man underneath him who had offered him this exchange of perspective.

Lazily looking up at Marc, Alfred fingered some strands of long hair and made his decision. Using his strength he sat upright, slipped an arm beneath the young man and forced him to lie down on his back. < Do you want me to take you? Are you ready for that? We can postpone it. There's no need to go all the way.>

" Take me, Alfred. I want you," Marc said in steadfast tone, " I want you inside of me...." Pulling down Bester's head using both his hands, he whispered in sharp tone; " But do it slowly. Make it last! "

" You..." Lost for words, Alfred hoped he would last long enough to satisfy his lover's demands. ** Demands! Marc is a virgin and making demands already! ** Nudging the young man's knees apart, Bester slipped his hands underneath those firm buttocks, squeezing them tightly.

Arching up against Alfred, Marc ached with desire. Bester was inside in his mind, sharing his emotions and arousal with him. " Alfred, stop stalling and take me, damnit! "

Growling, Alfred decided he had put up with Marc's demands long enough. As the head of his shaft pushed against his lover's smooth skin, Alfred wavered once more; not wanting to hurt him.

" Take me, Alfred! " Marc screamed in frustration.

That yell pushed Bester over the edge. Lifting Marc's hips from the ground, Alfred steadied himself. Slowly, as Marc had asked him to, he buried himself inside the young man. A moan escaped his lips as Marc arched up against him once more, involuntarily taking in more of him.

Pain shot through his body as Alfred entered him slowly, but demandingly. Marc's eyes flashed open and he bit his lip. His lover's shaft was stretching him, making him pant heavily and he cried out Alfred's name in both agony and lust. " Alfred! Deeper damnit! I want more of you inside me," Marc yelled and pushed back to meet that deliciously vicious thrust!

Completely buried inside his lover Alfred remained motionless. 

" Now what? " Bester's weight was pressing him down and Marc had no other choice than to follow the Psi Cop's lead. Casting a look at Alfred, he quivered as the telepath completely opened his mind to share emotions and experiences with him. Once more, their positions seemed reversed as Marc moved through Alfred's mind; he was the one on top, pinning Bester down. Marc gasped as Alfred began to move inside him.

Thrusting slowly but deeply, Alfred stared into Marc's green eyes. Supporting his young lover, Bester established a sensual rhythm, touching Marc deep inside. < I'm --deep-- inside of you...You're mine, > Bester growled possessively. < Share this experience with me...> Sending his lover lust and his own craving for release, Alfred's thrusts became faster, more shallow, but even more intense in a sensual way.

Overcome by Alfred's yearning for release, Marc reached up with one hand and managed to pinch one of the Psi Cop's nipples. " Come for me, Alfred. Come inside of me and take me over the edge as well," Marc pleaded as his body turned into fire, meeting each of Alfred's thrusts with determination. Grasping his own erection, Marc stroked himself firmly. His now moist fingers slid over hardened flesh.

Their sensations mingled and they lost all sense of reality. Losing his individuality, Marc became part of that all consuming lust which Bester emanated.... Lust entangled his mind, twined itself around his every thought and finally urged them to take each other's place....

 

/// Images mingle, emotions shatter, perspectives change. Two minds become one, find release at the same time, reversing positions .... Moaning loudly, Marc finds himself inside Bester's body, thrusting deeply, lifting his lovers hips a little more to accommodate himself better in order to thrust even deeper....** Into my own body.**

Alfred looks up and sees the ecstasy on his own face as he offers Marc this exchange of experiences. Massaging Marc's aching shaft, -- his cock for this eternal moment--, now dripping with precum, Marc buries himself once more inside his body... Sliding into him smoothly, possessing him completely, penetrating him deeply.

\--One-- scream of shared ecstasy echoes through the cave. As orgasm overwhelms them both, Alfred closes his eyes and melts even deeper into Marc's mind; creating a fabulous sensation of oneness for a too short instant. As the intensity weakens, both men return to their own body. Staring into each other's eyes, Marc's thoughts are picked up by Bester. < What happened? > ///

 

BABYLON 5

 

Waking from an intensely erotic dream, Marcus cuddled up to Neroon. The warrior enveloped his lover in his arms and opened his eyes.

" I had another dream," Marcus mumbled, voice tense with arousal.

" An erotic one, I assume? " Neroon's fingers curled themselves around the ranger's throbbing erection.

" I want to take you, Neroon."

" And I want to be taken. You may proceed," Neroon said smugly with his old arrogance, looking forward to this sensual encounter.

" Your wish is my command," voice quavering, Marcus smiled. " I will make you mine and you will --purr-- my name when you come..."

" Promises," Neroon challenged him, knowing Marcus would be successful in making him purr his name in the end.

 

PART 39

 

GAMMA 4

 

Sighing deeply, Alfred tried to open a com channel to get in touch with Byron. For the past week he had cut himself off from Psi Corps to take care of Marc and only now was he beginning to realize it might have been the wrong thing to do. ** One doesn't disappear for that long without giving a proper reason, but I couldn't tell them I was heading to Mars to kill Dana Flaxen and free her prisoner in the process. A prisoner I fell in love with, I might add,** Alfred mused, watching Marc stretched out on the sofa on the brink of falling asleep. It was late, past midnight, and Bester was hoping Marc would go to bed any moment now. He didn't want the young man present when contacting Byron. he inquired softly.

" Yeah, I find this channel really interesting. We can use some pointers...." Marc implied with a smirk on his face.

Bester chuckled, remembering their intense experience in the cave.

" Maybe later," Marc hinted.

< I'm an old man, Marc. I think you've had enough for one day.> Alfred grinned, and in doing so took the sarcasm out of his statement. It was true though; Marc might have enough energy left for a second passionate encounter, but he was feeling tired.

" You're not tricking me, Alfred. I know you've got stamina," Marc quipped, while getting up from the couch. Perhaps Bester's idea wasn't that bad after all; he could do with a cat nap.

" I'm going to bed ... don't make me wait too long, Alfred. I'll come and find you."

Alfred suddenly realized that Marc was planning on sleeping in his bed and would wait up for him. < You're determined to get your way, aren't you, Marc?>

Nodding his head, Marc strolled over to the Psi Cop and slipped a hand underneath his neck, claiming his lips.

Bester never expected that move but gave in willingly.

" Yeah, I want to take you tonight," Marc revealed, releasing Bester at last. Flashing a naughty grin, he climbed the stairs, sensing Alfred's confusion at being kissed like that.

" I'm in trouble," Alfred realized with a smirk on his face speaking the words aloud, " Marc's hormones have taken over." Shaking his head absent-mindedly, Alfred received confirmation and finally established a connection with Earth headquarters to get the latest data from Byron. It only took him a few moments to get through to his own office. The first thing he noticed was Byron's grave facial expression. " What's wrong?"

" Alfred! I have been trying to reach you for days. Charles and some others were rather displeased when they found out you eliminated Dana Flaxen. They feel that she could have been useful to Psi Corps," Byron said in concerned tone. " There are some rumors going around that they feel you're becoming too powerful."

" They feel threatened," Alfred concluded.

" Yes. Your 'disappearing act' worries them even more. They wonder if you can still be trusted."

" I understand. I will return as quickly as possible. Anything else?" Bester sighed, realizing his short stay in paradise with Marc had come to an end.

" Yes, a certain Marcus Cole has been contacting me daily for a week now. Seems like he really wants to talk to you. I traced the origin of the messages and they come from Babylon 5," Byron informed him.

" I know Marcus. I will join you at headquarters shortly," Bester said, terminating the connection. Before going to sleep ** in case Marc will let me get some,** Alfred wanted to contact Marcus. What had happened that the ranger needed to talk to him so urgently?

 

BABYLON 5

 

" Marcus? There's an incoming message for you from Bester," Neroon said, watching him very closely. The ranger was writing his report to inform Delenn on possible threats.

" Alfred? I've been trying to reach him for one week! It's about bloody time he got in touch with me!" Marcus stated vehemently and wondered why Neroon was grinning like that."What?"

" Nothing important," Neroon muttered. Sitting down on the sofa, he waited for Marcus' curiosity to take over.

" Neroon, tell me!" Marcus demanded to know. His instincts were telling him that Neroon was up to something. " You didn't buy me any more embarrassing gifts, did you?" Marcus said, remembering that bloody thong.

" You shouldn't keep Alfred waiting," Neroon chided him teasingly. He wasn't going to tell the ranger why he was this chipper. Marcus would find out soon enough.

Cursing, the ranger made his way over to the BabCom unit. He could deal with Neroon later. First, he had to talk to Bester and find out why he was having dreams about the Psi Cop.

" Hello Marcus. My assistant told me you needed to talk to me?" Alfred said, studying him. ** He looks well; a bit tired perhaps, but his eyes sparkle which is definitely a good sign.** Neroon was no where in sight, but Alfred knew the Minbari had to be close because Neroon had answered the call in the first place.

" Yes, I do want to talk to you," Marcus paused, uncertain how to proceed, then decided to plunge right ahead," I keep seeing your face in my mind and sometimes I dream about you, why?"

Bester did his best not to let his surprise show. " I don't know, Marcus. When did it start?"

" One week ago," Marcus replied, vividly remembering the first dream he'd had about the Psi Cop. " I dreamt you were lying next to me in bed."

" In Bed? " There was only one explanation for this; but he wasn't going to tell Marcus that the ranger might be picking up emotions or experiences emanating from Marc. Could it be possible that Marcus was sensing Marc's emotions? ** But what about the distance between them? ** Locking eyes with the ranger Alfred continued in calm voice," It might be a side-effect from the time when Lyta and I repaired your mental functions. Don't worry about it, Marcus. It will go away in time." Alfred hoped he had managed to take away some of the ranger's worries.

" I hope so...I don't feel comfortable calling out your name when I'm asleep. Neroon...." Marcus was cut short by the Minbari's amused laughter.

" Afraid I will become jealous, Marcus?" Neroon teased him.

Catching that remark, Alfred couldn't help grinning. Neroon did strike him as the jealous type. " Good thing I'm far away," Bester remarked.

Clutching his head, Marcus smiled as well. Perhaps Alfred was right and he was working himself into a frenzy over nothing.

 

GAMMA 4

 

Completely at peace with the universe, Alfred watched Marc sleep. The young man had utterly exhausted him during their second passionate lovemaking. It had been the first time ever Bester had allowed another man to take him and Marc hadn't disappointed him; his lover possessed an unbridled sexual energy. Stroking the long dark hair which reached way past Marc's shoulders, Alfred realized he couldn't leave the young man alone. He wouldn't be safe here. If Charles had managed to find out about him killing Dana, it would only be a matter of time before Psi Corps would discover about the clone in the tank. But where to hide him? And would Marc be willing to remain in hiding? Something told Alfred that Marc would condemn such a proposal. There was only one place where his lover would be fairly safe, but....

Shaking his head in dismay Alfred gently probed Marc's thoughts; the young man was satiated and sleeping peacefully, not a single troubled thought in sight. ** I can't take him to Babylon 5. Marcus would be shocked to find out his DNA has been used to create a clone. If only there were an acceptable alternative! If only Psi Corps wasn't that powerful. I have no other choice. We'll have to discuss this option. ** Bester realized.

Marc turned in his arms, resting his head on the Psi Cop's chest. ** Marc's too vulnerable to be left alone; he has no idea what dangers lurk in the 'real world'. I dread to think about what Charles will do to you once he finds out who you are.** Alfred placed a kiss on his lover's brow, coaxing a sigh from his lips.

There was no doubt in his mind Sheridan would grant Marc asylum, but was Marcus ready to deal with this? Imagining such a confrontation he thought; ** Hello Marcus, meet your clone, Marc, who's also my lover. ** Alfred pulled the sleeper closer and wondered how to keep him safe. ** Babylon 5 is his only chance,** he realized at last.

 

" You can't be serious, Alfred! " Marc exclaimed in agitated tone, " you can't expect me to go to Babylon 5. I don't want to meet Marcus Cole. Do you have any idea how ....awkward and worthless it would make me feel to..." His voice broke and Marc averted his eyes. Yes, Alfred had told him why the Psi Cop wanted him to go there, but the idea of facing Marcus Cole....

For once, Bester replied in firm tone, choosing not to answer him telepathically. " We don't have a choice, Marc. I know for certain some very influential Psi Cops are trying to discover what happened on Mars, " hesitating for one moment he continued in the end, " Marc, you have to understand; it's forbidden by law to clone a human being. They would be within their rights to terminate you. I don't want you to die," Alfred hoped the concern he felt would be picked up by the empath.

Marc did register that true concern, but instead of calming him, it angered him. " Then why don't you hand me over to them? I don't want to run away and hide the rest of my life! " He almost instantly regretted his words, realizing how cruel they had been. " Sorry, Alfred. I didn't mean it like that, but running away isn't something that appeals to me."

" I know, but it would only be a temporary solution, Marc. In the meantime I can arrange an identicard for you. I need time," Bester explained in fatigued tone. He wished that Marc would stop arguing and accept his lead for once. " There's no other alternative. I'm not thrilled about sending you to Babylon 5 either, but ....you would be safe there...," pausing momentarily, he studied the young man." Perhaps you might even like it there; become friends with Marcus and Neroon. "

" When hell freezes over," Marc replied, having heard that term somewhere. " You can't expect me to like Marcus Cole."

" Why not?" Alfred questioned. " In a certain way he gave you life." Then, he suddenly realized why Marc disliked the ranger that much. " You're jealous of him? "

" Of course I am! He's the original after all. I'm nothing but a copy! " Marc said gritting his teeth.

" Marc," Alfred ignored the young man's struggle to fight his embrace, " you should know by now that I love --you--, not Marcus. There's no reason to be jealous," Alfred said, trying to calm him down. ** Maybe I need to tell you a bit about Marcus.** Wrapping an arm around Marc, Alfred pulled him closer and forced him to sit beside him on the sofa. Marc's stare was still defiant and made the Psi Cop sigh. " Listen to me, listen to me carefully."

That caught Marc's attention and he stopped struggling to free himself. Sensing the shift in the Psi Cop's emotions, Marc told himself to calm down.

" Marcus has been through a lot. He has been hurt tremendously during the last months. Those scars will stay with him for the rest of his life. "

" What happened? " Feeling Alfred's reluctance to talk about it, Marc waited patiently.

< I better show you this way.>

Alfred's mindvoice caught him off guard and he trembled as alien thoughts stole into his mind, showing him Marcus' recent suffering. " I never knew..." Marc admitted as he realized what the ranger had been through.

< You could help him recover,> Bester offered him as a reason to go to Babylon 5 after all.

" I'm not sure about that....but you're right." Marc's hand softly caressed the Psi Cop's face. " There's no need to be jealous. I know you love me, not Marcus Cole."

The certainty in those words surprised Alfred at first, then pleased him. " Good, we'll leave first thing in the morning."

 

BABYLON 5

 

" Neroon? " Entering their quarters, Marcus wondered where the warrior had gone. " Lights normal setting," he commanded and looked around their deserted rooms. Searching for a clue to where he could find the Minbari he walked through the living area, nothing. The bedroom was deserted as well. ** Perhaps Delenn needed his assistance? **

Dropping onto the sofa, he lazily stretched his body and closed his eyes. Stephen had insisted on one last physical before officially proclaiming he had made a full recovery. Delenn, who had also been present had been pleased to hear this good news, but both of them had told him that he was still off active duty for at least six more months. On his way back to his quarters those words had haunted him; he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Six more months together with Neroon who would drive him mad with passion every night? Six more months of filing reports? Six more months of peace and quiet? ** I wonder when Neroon and I will have our first 'domestic' quarrel? ** Chuckling quietly, he pushed himself deeper into the softness of the sofa till something poked him in the back.

" What?" Digging into the cushions, he retrieved a little brown book. He had seen it once before; remembering Neroon writing down something on paper days ago. The Minbari had quickly hid the paper he had been writing on when he'd entered the room. ** It's probably something personal; I shouldn't look inside. ** Marcus berated himself, but his growing curiosity made him open it any way. Recognizing Neroon's elegant and firm handwriting, the ranger wondered why Neroon was writing things down in the first place. Lost in thought, he turned the pages and finally realized what he was looking at. " Neroon is writing poems? In Standard?" Tempted to read on Marcus wavered one last time. " Guess we'll have that first fight when he finds out I've been nosing around in his personal belongings," Marcus muttered to no one in particular before growing silent.

SONG FOR AN ANGEL

Innocence is fragile like the wind

Cold hearts can tear it down

It's hard to find some sanctuary

I know you feel just like the world

Is on your shoulders

And you won't survive if it gets any colder

Angel - wait for tomorrow

Before you smile you have to cry sometimes

Angel - a new day will follow

Even an angel needs to learn how to fly

Listen close to the child inside you

Begging to be set free

You have lost your way

And your heart is needing shelter

I know you feel the walls are

Closing all around

Hold on, it won't be long

Before you break them down

Angel - wait for tomorrow

Before you smile you have to cry sometimes

Angel - a new day will follow

Even an angel needs to learn how to fly

Believe in all your dreams

And reach for the sky

So hard all alone

Fighting through the pain

Some day you will stand up

Strong and unafraid

And then you will see the sun

Right behind the rain

Spread your wings....

" You weren't supposed to read that just yet," Neroon said, watching the baffled expression in the ranger's eyes.

Quickly closing the booklet, Marcus felt like he was caught trespassing into something very personal. " I never knew...."

" I wanted it to remain a secret a little longer," Neroon confessed and sat down on the couch next to Marcus.

" How much longer?" Marcus wanted to know and handed the book back to Neroon.

" One more day," Putting the booklet on the sofa, Neroon caught Marcus' fingers in his hands and caressed them. Looking into those green eyes made him want to kiss his lover, but he refrained from doing so at this point.

" One more day? Why?" Marcus was searching his memory. What was special about tomorrow?

" Think harder and you will find the right answer," Neroon instructed him, now fingering a strand of soft hair.

** Tomorrow? What's special about ...** Marcus' eyes grew big when he realized what Neroon was hinting it. " It's my birthday tomorrow. I haven't celebrated that day in 10 years, why start doing so now?" After his parents had died and work had taken over, he had completely lost interest in such matters. Only William had sent him an occasional birthday greeting while away.

" To celebrate a new beginning?" Neroon offered as an answer.

" Perhaps you're right, but do me a favor? Don't tell the others about it. I don't want to be forced into a party like Michael was."

" He seemed to enjoy himself during that party," the Minbari observed, not revealing his plans for tomorrow yet.

Getting apprehensive, Marcus recognized the expression in Neroon's eyes. The Minbari was hiding something. Deciding to ignore the issue for now he asked; " What about that poem; Song for an Angel?"

" I have always been interested in poetry, but Tee'la...is no longer a challenge, not anymore. Writing Standard however --is-- a challenge and you inspire me. "

" I inspire you?" Marcus quipped and delighted in seeing the smile on Neroon's face. " I'm your muse? Better start inspiring you then." Wrapping his arms around the warrior, he pulled him closer to kiss him. As they rolled off the sofa a booming laughter echoed through their quarters.

 

Unknown to both of them, two men in Psi Corps' uniforms left docking bay unnoticed, heading towards customs.

 

PART 40

 

" Identicard please," Zack said, scanning the new arrivals. A moment later he froze as two Psi Cops approached him, recognizing one of them right away. ** Bester's back,-- again--? ** Trying hard to remain composed, he tapped his hand communicator and informed the Chief of their surprise visitor.

" I'm on my way. Try to stall them, Zack," Garibaldi instructed in determined voice.

" Receiving you loud and clear, Chief." Zack walked towards the Psi Cops, trying to get a good look at Bester's companion but long, dark hair obscured the man's face. An ominous feeling crept along his spine as Bester's eyes caught his; Zack couldn't repress a shudder.

" Ah, Mr. Allen if I'm not mistaken? My associate and I will remain on your station only for a short while," Alfred informed him, sensing Marc's nervousness as the young man was treading upon new, unknown ground. The young empath had been uncharacteristically quiet during their trip to Babylon 5; worrying about the upcoming confrontation with Marcus Cole.

" Yes, I'm Zack Allen. Identicards please," Zack said with as much authority as he could muster, hoping Garibaldi would show up any second now.

" Identicard?" Alfred echoed in mocked surprise, " I thought security would know who I am by now." Handing Allen his own identicard and a fake one, he waited for the security guard to let them pass.

Marc became even more nervous as he scanned the surroundings with his eyes. Never before had he been around this many people. However, the space station itself intrigued him. A moment later worry got a firm grip on him again, realizing Marcus Cole was somewhere on this space station as well. If Alfred hadn't escorted him to Babylon 5 Marc would have changed the course of his flyer.

" Mr. Bester...what brings you to Babylon 5 --again--? " Michael asked in firm tone. Although Bester had aided Marcus' recovery some weeks ago Garibaldi remained suspicious of the Psi Cop.

" Mr. Garibaldi," Alfred started, mimicking the Chief's tone," I need to speak to Captain Sheridan on some urgent matters which can't be delayed. It's important I talk to him --now--," Bester said, stressing that last word. He couldn't waste any more time. Marc's discomfort was growing and the last thing Bester wanted was for Garibaldi to find out who his companion was while still in public. First, he had to talk to John Sheridan and make sure Marc would be safe here.

" I guess I don't have a choice in this matter," Michael muttered, doing his best to catch a glimpse of the unknown Psi Cop's face. There was something alarmingly familiar about that man. " And what about your... associate?"

" He'll accompany me," Bester stated in determined tone. Apparently, the falsified identicard worked properly because Zack handed them both back to him after having studied them.

" I'll take you to the Captain's office," Garibaldi decided, keeping an eye on both Psi Cops. Bester was a known factor, a disturbing one, but the Chief knew who he was up against. The other Psi Cop's face though remained hidden behind the long hair and his identity puzzled him.

" Captain?"

John Sheridan rose to his feet and straightened out his uniform jacket. Garibaldi had told him about this unexpected visitor and he hadn't been thrilled to learn Bester insisted on talking to him in person. " Enter," he said, eager to get this over with and see Bester leave the station as quickly as possible.

After having shown them inside Garibaldi remained standing near the doorway, awaiting orders from his Captain whether to stay or not.

" Mr. Bester. What can I do for you this time?" Sheridan said, closely observing the two Psi Cops. Lines of worry had appeared on Bester's brow and John wondered why. Caim had been destroyed and Marcus had returned to them in the end, so what else could be wrong?

" I'm here to ask you a personal favor," Alfred started, noticing the surprised look on Sheridan's face.

" A --personal-- favor?" Sheridan repeated, feeling even more apprehensive now.

" Yes, my associate here needs a hiding place from the Corps. Should they gain custody of him, he would be eliminated at once. I can't allow that to happen." Bester looked the Captain straight in the eyes. " This is the only refuge he has. "

" Well, I must confess I didn't expect something like this. Who is this associate of yours?" John exchanged a look with Garibaldi, not certain what to think of this. He did owe the Psi Cop a favor though for restoring Marcus' memories.

" Marc?" Alfred turned away from Sheridan and pushed some long hair out of his face, revealing his features at last. The Psi Cop heard Sheridan's sharp intake of breath as the Captain recognized that face.

" Marcus?" Gesturing Garibaldi to stay present, John stepped in front of his desk to study the stranger more closely. Realizing there were no scars around this man's neck, he knew it couldn't be the ranger.

" No, my name's Marc," he replied softly, taken aback seeing the stunned expression on both men's faces.

Garibaldi eyed him wearily, wondering what the hell was going on. " Who are you? "

" I'm a...clone," Marc confessed in confused tone as reality came crushing in on him. This was the first time he had ever said it aloud and it actually hurt; hurt a lot more than he had expected it would. Unable to continue, he looked pleadingly at Alfred. " Tell them?"

" I will," Bester promised, " but let's sit down first."

" Alright, Mr. Bester. This time I want the truth." A bit shaken Sheridan sat down himself, trying to figure out what to do.

" Dana Flaxen took a blood sample while interrogating Marcus." Alfred didn't --want-- to reveal any secrets, but had no choice if he wanted to convince Sheridan to grant Marc asylum. " Marcus is an empath, so is Marc. That fact made him the perfect host for the Shadows who were still trying to create an acceptable Shadow-telepath. They planned on using Marcus' DNA to produce clones. I terminated her existance, but she'd already created the first clone; Marc."

" A clone?" Garibaldi shook his head, seeing all the similarities between this man and the ranger, but at the same time he noticed the defiant look in Marc's green eyes.

" I know I'm a clone, but please stop calling me that!" Marc demanded angrily.

" Sorry, Marc. But they need to know the truth," Alfred said apologetically.

" I know....but it's unsettling to hear the truth," Marc admitted. Glancing at Sheridan, he said:" I think of myself as my own person. Alfred told me I carry Marcus Cole's DNA and that I resemble the ranger in many ways, but I am not him! " How could he make them understand that he looked upon himself as a unique person?

Sheridan saw the anguish in Marc's eyes and wasn't sure how to react. He sympathized with the young man, but..." What do you want me to do?" he said eventually addressing Bester.

" Political asylum," Bester replied at once, " Earth law clearly states that cloning is prohibited and that clones have to be eliminated immediately. Marc has been caught up in Caim's experiments; there's no need to kill him."

Nodding his head, John considered the request. Ignoring Michael's alarmed expression, Sheridan said: " Does anyone else know of his existence?"

" Not yet, but I'm sure it won't take Psi Corps long to figure out I didn't leave the base on my own. Once they find out about Marc..."

" I understand, but granting him asylum," John muttered, lost in thought.

Marc couldn't put up with this any longer and rose to his feet. Addressing both Sheridan and Garibaldi he said;" If you refuse me asylum, kill me here and now for they will hunt me down till I'm dead. No use in postponing the inevitable."

" Marc," Alfred tried to calm him down, but sensed the young man was serious; Marc was prepared to die.

" No, Alfred. I'm not going to beg. If they don't want to help me, my road will end here," he stated with conviction. Seeing a smirk on the Chief's face and a grin on Sheridan's, took him by surprise.

" Another pain in the ass, Captain," Garibaldi declared finally, impressed by the courage the young man had displayed.

" I'm --not-- a pain in the ass!" Marc's tone was vehement.

" Do you think we can deal with two of them?" Sheridan asked his Chief; he'd already made his decision. Marc would be granted asylum. Turning his back on the young man now would be the same thing as pulling the trigger himself.

" I hope Neroon can handle it," Michael chuckled.

" I can stay then? " Disbelief was written all over Marc's face. It was obvious the young man was a bit scared to believe they were sincere.

" Yeah, you can stay," the Captain stated calmly, wondering what to make of Bester's strange facial expression. The Psi Cop was relieved to hear this news, but... there was more to this. " I'll make sure all necessary paperwork is taken care of. If you'll excuse me now, I have a meeting to attend to." Getting to his feet, John picked up some files he needed and was almost out of the room when Marc stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

" Thank you, Captain Sheridan."

Nodding his head once John locked eyes with the young man for a moment, then resumed his walk out of the office.

" I have got to go now, Marc," Alfred told him in soft voice, ignoring the Chief's presence; Garibaldi wouldn't let him out of his sight till he had left the station, Alfred knew that with certainty. Cupping Marc's chin in his hand, a melancholy smile formed on the Psi Cop's face.

" I will try and visit you as often as possible," Alfred promised.

" I know...but I wish you wouldn't have to leave at all," Marc replied in even softer tone.

Garibaldi was observing the scene with growing amazement. The two men were acting like...? ** Like lovers? Is Bester in love with this... clone? No, I shouldn't call him that... with Marc? ** The Chief shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and realized he had been right as the two men shared a rather passionate kiss which made him look away. Focusing his stare at the ceiling, Michael heard the sigh that left Marc's lips.

" I miss you already," Marc confessed as the Psi Cop took a step back.

" I know, but you have to be strong now, Marc. Remember everything I taught you and try to get along with the people here. "

" That won't be easy. I'm not used to being around this many people and facing Marcus..." his voice dropped.

Concentrating on Marc and Bester, Garibaldi saw the crestfallen looks on both their faces. The sadness in the young man's eyes urged him to say something as well. " You'll fit in here nicely, Marc....I can call you Marc?"

" Yes, of course," Marc replied with a hesitant smile. Sensing Garibaldi's sincerity his smile brightened; this man was offering him his friendship.

" You see? You already made your first friend," Alfred whispered, thankful Garibaldi accepted Marc's presence. " I will contact you. Don't try to get in touch with me; they might be listening in." Doing his best to control his raging emotions, Alfred kissed him once more, then turned to leave the office.

Garibaldi observed Marc's watering eyes and realized the young man needed a friend.

" You'll like it here, Marc. Trust me," Michael said trying to lift his spirits a little.

" I better get this over with," Marc stated and looked the Chief in the eyes." Can you take me to Marcus Cole's quarters?"

 

" Yes, enter," Marcus said, not paying any real attention to the door chime. Neroon had left to work out on his own and the ranger was busy trying to find out what the warrior's plans were for his birthday by hacking Neroon's computer files. " It has to be somewhere. Neroon doesn't do anything without method or careful planning," he mused aloud.

Marc caught that last remark as he stepped inside. Looking at the ranger standing behind the console, Marc forgot to breathe momentarily, overcome by Marcus' physical presence. ** It's like looking into a mirror and seeing my own reflection...Yes, there are some minor differences; his hair's shorter and the scars Alfred mentioned are visible, but...** No longer able to fight his uncertainty, Marc decided on a course of action. Hesitantly, he reached out with his empathic powers like Alfred had taught him.

Startled, Marcus swirled around, feeling that gentle probing of his emotions and froze seeing his mirror image. " Who? Why? " was all he managed to choke out. Suddenly, alien emotions were twining around his own. Forcing himself to remain calm, he studied those feelings one by one while locking eyes with the stranger who looked just like him. ** Apology, a profound feeling of having no right to exist, ** was the first feeling he managed to label and Marcus asked in soft tone; " What are you apologizing for?"

" I'm you...Dana created me, a clone....I shouldn't exist, but....Please accept me," Marc said pleadingly, lost for words, not moving an inch. Sensing Marcus reach out as well he desperately wrapped his emotions around those of the ranger, hiding nothing, asking for acceptance without any words at all.

" A clone?" Speaking those words aloud, he sensed Marc's pain and reached out instinctively, soothing him. Still trying to comprehend what the young man had just revealed to him, the ranger took a step closer and raised a hand to hesitantly touch Marc's brow. The moment his fingertips touched skin emotions whirled through him like a tornado of sensations. ** Such sharp loneliness.... a paralyzing fear of becoming an outcast and he's terrified of losing Alfred's love....Hold on....Alfred's love? **

" Bester saved me. Yes, I love him," Marc admitted, sensing the ranger's bafflement. Extending a hand, Marc caught the ranger's fingers in his and held on tight to the sensation of actually touching this man.

Marcus realized there was no evil lurking inside Marc's mind, only fear of being rejected and a small amount of curiosity. Satisfied at last, the ranger decided to share his emotions with the young man as well.

Surprised by the ranger's action, Marc welcomed the warm acceptance emanating from Marcus. Relieved, he sensed how the ranger enveloped him in warm, comforting emotions. There was no sign of loathing or hate inside Marcus. " Thank you," he murmured deeply touched and curled his fingers even tighter around those of Marcus.

"You were scared I was going to condemn you? " Marcus said questioningly, taking hold of the young man's other hand also. Leading him to the sofa, Marcus asked him to sit down beside him.

" I'm a clone after all," was the only explanation Marc had to offer, overwhelmed by the fact that Marcus had accepted his existence.

" You might be a clone, but you're not me," the ranger said smiling weakly and crooked his head to study the young man. " What's your name?"

" Alfred called me Marc," he replied apologetically.

" No need to feel ....ashamed," the ranger's smile deepened. " Will you tell me your story?"

" Yes," Marc nodded his head firmly, then wavered before asking that important question once more. He needed to hear the assurance once more. " You really accept me for who I am?"

" How could I do anything else?" Releasing the young man's hands, Marcus felt his relief.

** Although you're a stranger I feel like I have known you all my life. It took me much longer to get used to Neroon being around....** Marcus' hand trembled slightly as he pushed a lock of long hair out of Marc's face, feeling the deeply-rooted need to touch this mirror image. " How's Neroon going to react to this?" he mumbled seriously distressed. Getting to his feet, the ranger began to pace the room.

" Marcus," the young man rose as well and stopped him, " stop being afraid. Neroon will accept this like we did. There's no other way."

Hearing that voice, --his-- voice speaking in such determined tone, set the ranger's mind at rest.** Yes, Marc's right. There's no need to be afraid. Neroon will accept this....Oh God, I hope he will.**

 

Outside of Marcus' quarters Michael leaned against a wall, waiting for Neroon to show up; thinking it best to prepare the Minbari before letting him go inside. Neroon would never be one of his closest friends, but Garibaldi had begun to respect the warrior. ** I never thought he would stay with Marcus and help him recover like he did. I guess I owe him.** Although the Chief would never say it aloud he was letting go of his old aggravation as far as Neroon was concerned.

" Mr. Garibaldi? " Neroon spotted the Chief the moment he turned around the corner and wondered what he was doing here.

" Neroon. I've been waiting for you. We need to talk," Michael stated, seeing the relaxed expression in the Minbari's eyes. ** I wonder how long you'll manage to remain relaxed like that. Oh boy, this spells trouble.**

" Talk? About what?" Neroon saw the unease in Garibaldi's movements and suddenly, he became worried. " Has something happen to Marcus?"

" No. Marcus is just fine. That's not the problem. " Searching for a way to tell the Minbari, Michael plunged ahead; " There are now two of them."

" Two of them?" Neroon questioned.

 

Centering himself before punching in the access code, Neroon was thankful Garibaldi had warned him. To be honest, the Minbari couldn't tell how he would have reacted if he hadn't known about Marc. ** A clone and Bester's lover. I wonder how Marcus is dealing with this.** Casting a probing look inside, he discovered them seated on the sofa, softly talking to each other. ** He does resemble Marcus, but there are no scars around his neck.** " Marcus? " Neroon said softly, giving both of them time to readjust to his sudden presence. As a Minbari the idea of cloning people was foreign to him and Neroon would never approve of such a procedure, but Marc had never been given any choice in this matter. ** This young man is another victim Caim is responsible for.**

" Neroon... I," Marcus walked over to the Minbari, keeping a close eye on Marc at the same time. Words eluded the ranger as he tried to find a way to explain things to his lover.

Slipping an arm around Marcus' waist, Neroon smiled at him tenderly. " I know about Marc and Bester," he whispered into his lover's ear, " we will help him."

" Thank God," Marcus said weakly as relief washed through him." I was afraid.... not knowing how you would react," the ranger mumbled beneath his breath. " Can he stay with us till we can get him his own quarters?"

" If that is your wish." Neroon pulled the ranger close to his chest as he moved over to the sofa to study Marc. " I'm Neroon," he introduced himself, experiencing a strange deja-vu as he stared into green eyes once more.

Marc studied the Minbari from top to toe. Alfred had told him about Marcus' Minbari lover, but the man looked even more impressive standing opposite of him. ** So this is Marcus' lover? ** Gently touching the Minbari's emotions, he only uncovered true love and affection aimed at Marcus. Neroon truly loved the ranger. " I'm Marc. I can't tell you how relieved I am that the both of you accept my existence. Except for Alfred there's no one else I can trust..." His voice dropped, remembering the Psi Cop he loved so much; yet so far out of reach.

" Welcome into our midst, " Neroon continued, bowing slightly.

Marc returned that gesture a bit awkwardly.

" I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for the next couple of nights. " Marcus knew it would take some time to arrange for guest quarters.

" I'll manage." Marc sensed the ranger's relief and allowed it to mingle with his own.

 

PART 41

 

Unable to fall asleep Marc tossed and turned on the sofa, kicking the comforter from his body. Sighing deeply, he tried to recall the sound of Alfred's voice,-- mindvoice--. Remembering Alfred's advice to wear some clothes at all times he had changed into some sweats Alfred had picked up for him before leaving Gamma 4, making sure neither Neroon nor Marcus would run into him naked. The annoying touch of fabric on his skin made him feel strangely trapped, another testament of his changed surroundings; his new life as Alfred had called it. The Psi Cop had told him to forget about his love for him, telling him he would meet more interesting people his own age. He had cut Alfred short to declare he loved only him. A melancholy smile had appeared on Bester's face hearing that vehement statement.

Two hours ago Marcus and Neroon had retreated into their bedroom to get some much needed sleep. Alone in the living area at last Marc suddenly realized he truly was alone; Alfred was gone and there was no way of telling when he would be able to speak to the Psi Cop again. His troubled thoughts came crushing in on him as he stared at the ceiling, feeling lonely and estranged. ** I miss you, Alfred. I miss your closeness, that sensual caress of your mindvoice,** he admitted to himself, frustrated he couldn't do anything to change his current predicament, trapped as he was on Babylon 5.

A single tear formed in his eye and slithered down his cheek to fall onto the back of his hand the moment he went to wipe it away. ** Even though Marcus is close, I still feel lonely.** Until now Marc hadn't fully realized how attached he'd grown to the Psi Cop; how much he had come to love Alfred. " I'm nothing but a love-sick fool," Marc muttered softly, trying hard to deny the solitude inside him, " --how-- am I going to deal with this without your help?" Marc wondered in despair.

 

Tired, Marcus stirred in his restless sleep as distress and abandonment tugged at the edges of his mind. Reluctantly opening his eyes, the sleepy ranger observed Neroon till he was sure the Minbari wasn't sending out these unsettling emotions. Probing Neroon's mind Marcus only found contentment and a profound sense of love. If Neroon wasn't responsible for these distressing feelings, who was? ** Marc! ** the ranger knew with sudden certainty and tried to move out of Neroon's possessive embrace.

The Minbari woke at once as Marcus tried to sneak out of his arms. Looking questioningly at the ranger, Neroon said: " What's wrong?" There was concern written all over Marcus' furrowed brow. Something was amiss.

" It's Marc. I need to go and talk to him. He misses Alfred and feels lost," Marcus explained in a soft tone, caressing his lover's face.

" Then go and comfort him, but return to me after you have soothed his mind," Neroon whispered in a tone that showed true compassion. ** You taught me that compassion,

Marcus.**

" This might take some time. Marc....is rather emotional, I think," Marcus told him.

" I understand," Neroon assured him and reluctantly released the ranger from his tight embrace.

Slipping into his sweat pants and sweater, Marcus wondered how to comfort the young man. The emotion he was receiving mirrored complete abandonment.

 

Hearing the door open, Marc quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be deeply asleep. He knew it wasn't going to work though when he sensed the ranger's concern aimed at him.

** Marcus is worried about me? His concern is directed at --me--? ** Marc thought in disbelief. Although Marcus and Neroon had accepted his existence unconditionally, Marc never expected the ranger to actually care for him.

" You miss Alfred, don't you, Marc?" the ranger said softly. Consoling someone else was new to Marcus. Usually, he was the one who needed to be comforted. Sitting down on the floor next to the couch, he waited for Marc to acknowledge his presence. The ranger could tell Marc wasn't asleep; his breathing was too fast and irregular.

Marc wavered, not sure he wanted to burden the ranger with his loneliness, remembering all the pain Marcus had already been through lately. Momentarily cringing, Marc recalled the visions Alfred had shown him, depicting Marcus' ordeal on Centauri Prime.

" Marc, you do realize I can feel whatever you're feeling? You don't have to tell me about your solitude....I feel it anyway," Marcus said, hoping to stir the young man's emotions a little more and coax Marc into answering him. " I know about loneliness, Marc. It'll only go away if you start allowing people in."

Touched by the sincerity the ranger was sending him, Marc opened his eyes and turned onto his side so he could lock eyes with Marcus. " Yes, I miss him," he confessed in shaky tone, " I miss hearing Alfred in my mind. I love him you know?"

" I know, Marc. I sensed it the first time we met, when you opened up to me," the ranger admitted in turn and a strange urge to touch the young man overcame him. Pushing an errant lock away from Marc's face, he sensed the tingling sensation in his fingertips as he touched the young man. " We're connected in some way; you do know that, don't you Marc? I can read your feelings and I suspect you can label my emotions pretty well too."

" Perhaps." Marc felt hypnotized, staring into the ranger's eyes, " but I'm way too caught up in my own emotions to focus on yours."

" There's something I have been wanting to ask you since you marched into my quarters," Marcus started, still fingering that dark lock of hair." Do you really want to stay on Babylon

5? "

Marc wanted to answer him truthfully so he gave the question ample consideration before answering it. " Yes, I want to stay here....although I would like it even better here with Alfred present as well. "

Releasing that strand of hair, Marcus smiled tenderly, sensing the truth in those words.

" Good, I will arrange for some quarters for you in the morning, though I'm afraid it might take some time acquiring them," he said, thinking about asking Delenn's help in this matter, " I'm sure the rangers will be able to supply you with an identicard and the proper background files which will make you a legal Earth citizen."

" Thanks." Marc nodded his head; a smile surfacing at last. Reaching out, he grasped the ranger's hand and curled his fingers around those of Marcus; a strange tingling flashed through his mind for one instant. " Don't leave me yet? " he asked pleadingly. " It's so ....quiet in here. On Gamma 4 it rained all the time, or the wind would provide some music, making me fall asleep more quickly. Now, it's like I can hear think myself aloud...It feels like being back in that tank."

The ranger understood his loneliness only too well. " Perhaps there's something I can do to help you sleep," he muttered," but in order for me to so you would have to let go of my hand," Waiting for a response, Marcus mentally reached out to the young man. For the first time in his life he purposefully tried to manipulate somebody else's emotions. Immersing Marc in soothing and calming emotions the young man began to let go of his fear and loneliness; Marcus almost managed to lull him into sleep, almost...

Letting go of the ranger's fingers at last, Marc watched him get up and walk over to a cupboard to pick up some crystals.

" This should be the one," Marcus mumbled to no one in particular and pushed it into the player. " It's one of Neroon's; he uses it to help him meditate." A moment later the sound of rain echoed through the living area, while a soft breeze seemed to deepen the effect of being somewhere else, trying to wash away the awful silence which had lingered in his quarters an instant ago.

" I like that," Marc whispered, feeling the ranger's calming emotions course through him, welcoming that manipulation for it meant Marcus really cared for him; was concerned for his well-being.

" I thought you might like it." Marcus returned to the couch and smiled brightly." Now try to get some sleep. You've got a busy day ahead of you. I will be in the bedroom. Should you need me, wake me," Marcus said reassuringly.

" I hope Neroon won't get mad at me for claiming so much of your time and attention," Marc said, voicing an honest concern.

" Don't worry about Neroon. The two of us have been to hell and back. It takes a lot more than this to get Neroon mad, trust me on that one," the ranger assured him.

 

The warrior sighed as Marcus moved back into his arms after what had seemed an eternity. Opening his arms to embrace the ranger once more, Neroon studied his lover's eyes; craving Marcus' warmth close to him.

" He's scared," Marcus finally whispered.

" I know," Neroon replied, running his fingers over the ranger's body till they came to rest on his lover's hipbone.

" Marc needs my, our, support. I know you were looking forward to spending some time with me, but now....things have changed, Neroon." The ranger searched his eyes, searching for some much needed reassurance.

" I already told you that I understand his need for your support until he can take care of himself. I will walk that road with you and Marc," Neroon promised.

Wrapping his arms around the Minbari, Marcus realized he was no longer receiving Marc's worried thoughts; the young man had been lulled into sleep by the music. No longer disturbed, the ranger drifted off into sleep as well.

** Two of them, Garibaldi said,** Neroon thought, remembering the Chief's words, ** but only one of you, my angel.**

 

Neroon woke up early the next morning and after covering Marcus with the comforter he crept out of bed. Opening the door, he glanced inside to see if Marc was still asleep. The crystal was still playing softly and Neroon allowed a smile to break through. This was going to be an exhausting day for sure. Shifting his glance from the man on the couch to the ranger in bed, Neroon studied their similarities and their differences. In the end he sighed, wondering how he was going to cope with Marc's presence as well. Stealing into the small kitchen, he began to prepare breakfast; a bit annoyed with the fact that other obligations required his presence today so he wouldn't be able to stay near the ranger and Marc.

Waking up to the smell of tea and coffee, Marc's eyes flashed open. Not immediately recognizing his surroundings he felt disorientated and wondered where was. Then he remembered he was on Babylon 5; to be more precise, in Marcus Cole's quarters. Watching the Minbari set the table Marc yawned, still feeling awfully tired. Although Neroon was wearing some dark robes the young man was able to tell the Minbari was broad shouldered and probably one brick of solid muscle.

" Why don't you wake Marcus? Breakfast is almost ready," Neroon suggested.

Marc started briefly as he realized that Neroon knew he was awake. " Okay, I'll wake him." Stretching his cramped body Marc wavered momentarily, then walked towards the Minbari.

" Neroon?" he said, waiting for him to turn around.

" Yes?" Crooking his head, Neroon waited for the young man to continue.

" Are you comfortable with me being here? After all, I did crash in on the both of you without warning, " Marc tried hard not to read the Minbari's emotions, not wanting to infringe on Neroon's privacy.

" You may stay," was Neroon's short answer before he returned to setting the table.

" Thank you," Marc replied relieved, wondering if Neroon's answers always were this short and that authoritative.

 

" You wanted to talk to me?" Delenn said in a baffled tone as two men sat down opposite of her. Looking up at Lennier, she saw her own bewilderment reflected in her aide's eyes.

" Marcus? " the Ambassador said in perplexed tone. John had told her about Bester's visit and the Psi Cop's request to grant the clone asylum, but to actually see them together like this....

" Entil'Zha, this is Marc..." the ranger paused, realizing the young man needed a last name as well. " This is Marc Bester," he said at last, sensing Marc's surprise at hearing that addition to his name.

" Marc Bester?" he echoed, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

" You do need a last name," the ranger chuckled, forgetting about Delenn's presence for just a second, then composing himself again, addressed her." Sorry, Entil'Zha. I'm still not used to... the current situation."

" You are forgiven, Marcus, but I do think you need to explain certain matters to me." The Ambassador couldn't tear her eyes away from the human sitting next to Marcus. ** He wears his dark hair long; his eyes are defiant, yet I sense fear in him as well,** Delenn mused as she studied Marc.

" Marc....is another victim of Caim and Dana. If captured by Psi Corps his existence would be terminated at once. Captain Sheridan has already granted him asylum. I was wondering... Can the rangers help him? Marc has no identicard, no official papers."

Raising a hand, Delenn silenced the ranger. " You do not need to ask, Marcus. The rangers will do whatever they can to help," she declared with a smile on his face. " The first thing you will need are some quarters," she said addressing Marc, looking him in the eyes.

" Yeah, sleeping on that sofa cramped my muscles," he said smiling hesitantly in return. Marc felt a bit shy; this was the first woman he had ever been close to and she confused him. ** Alfred could have told me more about them.** Delenn looked fragile to him, but his instincts told him not to underestimate her. ** I would like to meet more women....fascinating creatures.** Marc had barely finished that thought when the word creatures brought back some very unpleasant memories concerning Dana. While trying to block those memories, he suddenly felt the ranger's hand on his and comforting emotions wrapped themselves around his troubled mind making him relax.

" Lennier? Marc needs guest quarters. Arrange for it," Delenn said and locked eyes with her aide.

" I will do my best," Lennier promised.

 

" Who's that?" Marc whispered into Lennier's ear, noticing Marcus' amused chuckle. They were searching the Zocalo for some supplies he might need and seeing all these alien beings fascinated him.

" That's Ambassador G'Kar. You'd better stay away from him...He's known for his unpredictable temper," the ranger advised him, sensing the wonder in the young man's mind. It wasn't his intention to poke around in Marc's emotions, but he was hardly able to block them. The techniques Lyta had shown him didn't work on Marc. Somehow, the young man's emotions were part of him.

" Aren't there any women around?" Marc whispered in soft tone.

" Women?" Lennier repeated in amazement.

" Yeah," the young man replied scanning the Zocalo with his eyes. " I want to know more about them."

" Be careful, Marc. Alfred might get jealous."

Staring into the ranger's eyes Marc tried to figure out if Marcus was serious or not.

" Cheer up, Marc! I'm sure Alfred knows you need to --satisfy-- your curiosity concerning women," the ranger teased him, stressing that one word on purpose.

" Jealous?" Remembering that emotion from the time when Alfred had taught him how to identify certain emotions, Marc wondered if Bester would feel threatened by him wanting to find out more about women. " No, Alfred won't be jealous." Marc knew instinctively. " He knows me, knows I love him."

" You appear very certain," Lennier stated while buying some clothes which would fit Marc. Delenn had given him orders to help Marc settle in. " Perhaps we should introduce him to Commander Ivanova and Ms. Winters," a sly grin crossed Lennier's features.

Marcus grinned in return, " Lennier, you're getting corrupted by us humans. That's not a nice thing to suggest. Susan would eat him alive; she considers me a pain in the arse or did you conveniently forget about that remark?"

" Pain in the ...what? Ass?" Marc questioned.

" Well, our Captain and Chief of Security would pronounce it as ass, but yes..." The ranger was forced to pause when Marc interrupted him.

" Garibaldi called me pain in the ass also," he revealed.

" That doesn't surprise me," Marcus acknowledged, then pointed out a small group of women admiring jewelry. " Why don't you --satisfy-- that curiosity of yours and talk to them?" the ranger advised him, knowing only too well Marc had already chosen his lover, much like he had chosen Neroon a long time ago.

 

Marc had followed the ranger's advise and was now sitting next to three beautiful young ladies who were obviously very interested in him. Sensually colored emotions were swirling towards him and although he found them really charming, Marc didn't feel any attraction towards them. Looking into the back of the restaurant, he caught Marcus and Lennier's glance and saw their amusement. Making his decision to end this conversation he said; " Ladies, I'm sorry but I have to desert you. Duty calls," he added dramatically. Sounds of disappointment were hurled his way as the three young ladies tried to convince him to stay a little longer. Finally, Marc managed to weasel his way out of the restaurant. Waiting for Marcus and Lennier to join him, Marc realized women liked him for his looks and witty comments.

** Perhaps there are advantages to being an empath. I never realized that,** he mused.

" Did you --satisfy-- your curiosity?" the ranger wanted to know. The two of them had been watching the young man and had witnessed his sudden retreat.

" Yeah, they were really charming....but let me see, how would --you-- put it?" Marc paused, studying the ranger. " Definitely not my glass of tea."

Grinning, Marcus slapped the young man's shoulder. " Let's go home."

 

Neroon growled in frustration. Marc staying with them meant changing all the plans he had made to celebrate the ranger's birthday. Accessing his computer files, he noticed that someone had tried to read them without knowing the proper password. " Marcus! I should have known you would try to find out. But you weren't able to break my code. Marc's appearance must have stopped you; good," Neroon muttered silently. He had to act fast; Marcus would be back any moment now and the ranger was already suspicious. Everything had to appear normal.

Receiving answers from all over the station he mumbled his satisfaction. Everyone had been notified of the changed plans. ** Tonight, my lover, you --will--, no, --we-- will celebrate your birthday! **

 

PART 42

 

 

" Marcus, may I talk to you in private for a moment?" Lennier asked politely, bearing in mind the message Neroon had sent him earlier. The warrior had told him to keep Marcus occupied for some time so they could go ahead with all the necessary preparations for tonight's party.

The ranger glanced at Marc, not certain how to respond to Lennier's question; he couldn't simply tell the young man to leave them.

Marc realized the ranger's predicament and smiled. " It's okay, Marcus. I'm going to head back to your quarters now," he said, trying to make things easier on him.

Nodding his head in agreement, the ranger watched Marc leave, then turned to

face Lennier once more. " Of course you can talk to me. What's wrong, Lennier?"

 

Pressing the door chime, Marc fervently hoped Neroon was inside. The ranger hadn't yet told him the access code to their quarters; he would be stranded outside. ** I need to ask him or Neroon about that code,** Marc realized. Luckily, the door opened instantly and stepping inside Marc discovered Neroon standing in front of the BabCom unit; its screen all black.

Studying the young man, Neroon managed to hide his sneaky grin. " Marc, I need your assistance," he said, not yet revealing his plans.

" My assistance?" A wavering tone betrayed his uncertainty.

" Yes. It's Marcus' birthday today and I want you to be part of it. " Neroon smiled contently.

Marc sensed the Minbari's amusement. " So, what part do you want me to play in this celebration?" he wanted to know.

" You will assist me then? " Neroon had to be absolutely sure Marc was going to cooperate and follow his lead.

" Yes, just tell me what you want me to do," the young man said, returning Neroon's grin with one of his own.

 

" Where's Marc?" the ranger asked. The moment he had entered his quarters he had searched the rooms for Marc's presence. Lennier had kept him tied up because the young Minbari had wanted to know more about Marc.

" The last time I saw him he told me he was going to Down Below to meet a lady at an establishment called... " Neroon paused for effect, moving all pieces into their strategic positions, " Balfour's?"

" Balfour's?" Marcus exclaimed in shocked tone. A lot of the station's criminals tended to conduct their business there. It was a dangerous place. " Why didn't you stop him, Neroon? He doesn't know how to fight off these low lifes. He'll get into trouble!" the ranger berated him, growing concerned for Marc.

Not showing his smile, Neroon knew Marcus was going to walk right into this trap." Marc can take care of himself," Neroon chided the ranger in return. It wouldn't take much longer for Marcus to storm out of their quarters in search of Marc. At least, that was what Neroon was counting on. All he had to do now was to wait for that incoming call from Balfour's. The Minbari expected that call any moment now. Neroon didn't have to wait long.

" Incoming message," the computer told them.

** Perfect timing,** Neroon thought pleased.

Worried, Marcus ran over to the BabCom unit, afraid something had already happened to the young man he had come to look upon as a brother. The screen flashed into life and the ranger stared at the scene in pure astonishment. " Michael?"

" Yeah," the Chief replied," I'm at Balfour's...How can I put this?" Garibaldi said, hiding the secret motives for really making this call as he looked the ranger in the eyes. " Marc got himself into trouble."

" I knew that would happen," Marcus snapped and saw Garibaldi duck to avoid getting hit by a chair which had been catapulted into the air. Marc and three other men were fighting in the background. The ranger recognized the three cut-throats.

** Marc is taking his role way too seriously!** Michael thought as he was forced to avoid an incoming bottle. Watching the young man Garibaldi saw that Marc had managed to fight off his attackers. The young man had hit one of them in a very painful spot, fighting dirty and aiming his punches and kicks below the belt. ** He definitely inherited Marcus' speed and agility,** Michael realized.

Truly concerned, Marcus saw the three men gather around Marc to attack him once more.

" Michael, do something! Help him! Marc is grossly outnumbered."

" Looks to me like he can do without my help in dealing with those three guys," Garibaldi chuckled amused.

" Stay there," Marcus instructed him, " I'm on my way!" The ranger never saw the expression in Neroon's eyes as he dashed out of their quarters.

" I knew this would work," the Minbari whispered. Marcus' concern had made the ranger forget about being suspicious of this situation. His lover had also forgotten about today being his birthday. Re-establishing a connection with Balfour's, a mischievous grin appeared on Neroon's face. " Mr. Garibaldi," he greeted the Chief who had a similar smirk on his face.

" Neroon? This is definitely the last time I'm doing something like this. Marc got carried away and managed to beat up two of them." The Chief had enjoyed seeing the young man take care of business.

" But the plan worked. That is the only thing which counts," Neroon stated.

" Yeah, it's a good thing I managed to convince those three scumbags to cooperate, telling them I wasn't going to haul them into the brig if they played along. They never expected to receive such a trashing," Garibaldi said.

Marc joined the Chief, his eyes vivid with excitement. He'd enjoyed playing his part in Neroon's devious plan. " Neroon, I did my best to be convincing."

" You succeeded brilliantly," the warrior complimented him, " Marcus will arrive at Balfour's shortly. Proceed with all preparations as planned," he said, while slipping into his cloak, " I will join you shortly."

Garibaldi glared at the three men who were practically crawling out of Balfour's on all fours. " Remind me to never pick a fight with you, Marc. You fight dirty," he addressed the young man.

Marc raised an eyebrow. " I'll take that as a compliment, Chief," he chuckled, " I guess Alfred was a good teacher after all. He taught me how to fight dirty as you like to put it," Marc grinned as Garibaldi shook his head in disbelief.

" Bester taught you that?" Michael mumbled.

 

Rushing through Down Below Marcus impatiently closed his hand around his pike. Only now was the ranger starting to wonder why Neroon hadn't insisted on accompanying him.

** Something isn't making sense. ** he realized at last and slowed down a bit. ** I'll have to figure it out later, though. I need to get to Marc first.** The ranger sighed seeing the entrance to Balfour's. It was strangely quiet though and his instincts told him to be careful. ** I wonder what this is all about.** Finally, Marcus realized this silence was worrying him. Where were all the people who used to hang out here? Opening his pike, Marcus waited one moment before entering the establishment.

 

" Lights out! Everyone quiet now," Sheridan said. Several people quickly ducked away to hide behind the counter. Complete darkness settled down onto Balfour's as they waited for the ranger to make his appearance.

 

Hesitantly entering Balfour's, Marcus never expected to be wrapped up in darkness. Opening his mind and reaching out, he tried to find out if anyone was present. He halted in his tracks, realizing he wasn't alone.

All of a sudden the lights went back online. " Happy birthday, Marcus! "

Stunned, the ranger's eyes widened, seeing the party decorations and the soft lights. Recognizing his friends, Marcus knew this had been Neroon's idea. ** I'm going to get even with him!**

Delenn and Lennier were standing next to John Sheridan, soft smiles illuminating their faces. Michael's wicked grin was reflected in his eyes, Marcus noticed. Even Susan and Talia had made it back in time to participate in this party. Slightly nodding his head, Marcus answered the question in Susan's eyes; yes, he was doing fine, no need to worry.

Lyta's hand rested on Zack's arm and Marcus sensed their deep contentment. ** They're good for each other," the ranger knew with certainty. Vir and Londo's presence no longer made him feel uncomfortable and he smiled at them. His eyes came to rest on Marc. During one eerie instant the ranger --knew-- Marc truly loved surprising him like this. Sending Marc this feeling of being cherished, he watched the young man's reaction.

Sensing the ranger's affection for him, Marc had no other choice but to react as well. Marc searched his own feelings and realized he looked upon the ranger as a brother as well.

A warm smile crossed the ranger's features receiving that emotion.

Neroon had watched his lover and knew Marcus never expected a surprise party. As their eyes met Neroon loved seeing the elegance with which the ranger moved towards him. This time it was Marcus who resembled a predator closing in on his prey. ** Thankfully the night will be ours all alone. I need to thank Zack Allen for arranging some guest quarters for

Marc.**

Marcus watched the crowd enjoy themselves. Even Doctor Hobbs had joined the party.

" Are you enjoying yourself as well?" Neroon wanted to know.

" Yes, but I'm not that sure I want to see Garibaldi strip to prove he's wearing that bloody swinger we gave him. Susan challenged him and it looks like he's going to accept that challenge," Marcus whispered into Neroon's ear, making sure the Chief didn't hear him. Seated next to each other, the ranger's head rested on Neroon's shoulder.

The warrior grinned and listened to Garibaldi who was now arguing with Susan and Londo about the advantages to wearing a swinger. Londo wasn't buying the Chief's speech though and wanted a demonstration.

 

Stephen had been on his way to Balfour's when Lt. Corwin had contacted him by using his hand communicator. A heavily damaged Earthforce flyer had docked moments ago and its pilot had been found unconscious. Franklin had hurried back to Medlab to check on his new patient. The doctor had been surprised to discover that the pilot was wearing a Psi Corps uniform.

** Psi Cop or not, I have to find out why he's unconscious,** Stephen told himself, trying hard to treat him like any other patient. ** I don't know him. I have never seen this man before.** Stephen studied the young man on the exam bed, no older than 30 years at most. Long, blond hair reached beyond his shoulders. As the telepath opened his eyes, Franklin saw they were glazed.

" Is this Babylon 5?" the telepath whispered in fatigued tone.

" Yes it is. I'm Doctor Franklin and you're in Medlab One."

" Good. I made it after all. I..."

Franklin stopped him as the Psi Cop attempted to swing his feet onto the floor. " You need to rest. When they brought you in you were unconscious."

" I appreciate your concern, doctor," the Psi Cop replied in soft tone, " I'm not used to a mundane being this concerned about me," he explained. Fatigue overwhelmed the telepath and he slipped back into deep sleep.

 

The end


	4. Inside the Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Mindgames.

Inside the labyrinth

The young telepath slowly rolled off the exam bed, unimpressed by the doctor's warning to rest a little longer. " I don't have that time you're talking about, Doctor Franklin," the Psi Cop remarked. Hours ago, his flyer had docked at Babylon 5. " There's a reason why I came here. I have to find this Marcus Cole. All is not lost yet, but we can't waste any more time!"

" You suffered a severe concussion," Stephen told him, resolved to see to it that the Psi Cop stayed in bed. " You're in no condition to walk around the station." Franklin shot him a confused look. " I don't even know your name."

" I'm Byron," he said through clenched teeth as he managed to get to his feet, swaying alarmingly.

All Stephen could do was steady him by wrapping an arm around his waist. The telepath's eyes burned in their sockets and made him feel uncomfortable. " All right, Byron. You made your point. Now, I want you to lie down again. "

" Sorry, can't do," Byron stated, thinking of a way to get the physician off his back. It was important he spoke to Marcus Cole. A life was at stake here!

" I'll cut you a deal; lie down again and I'll ask Marcus to visit you once you're rested," Stephen said in an attempt to talk some sense into the young man. Franklin sighed seeing the look in Byron's eyes. The telepath wasn't going to accept his offer.

" No, I need to speak to this ranger --now--," Byron replied in a determined tone.

Franklin knew the Psi Cop wouldn't give in before he had spoken to Marcus so he decided to take him there personally in case the young man fainted. ** Another stubborn patient with a British accent to take care of; that's all I need! ** he thought half amused, half irritated.

 

Unaware of what was going on in Medlab, Marcus enjoyed the party Neroon had surprised him with. Although the ranger had known Neroon was up to something, the Minbari had completely surprised him by engineering this feast. All their friends were having a good time; Susan had even told them she was wearing a thong underneath her tunic. Marcus had caught the look of approval on Talia's face. The ranger had barely managed to refrain from bursting out into laughter. " They're enjoying themselves," Marcus whispered softly so only Neroon could hear his words, " Londo almost managed to convince Mr. Garibaldi to show off his swinger."

Neroon couldn't help grinning, hearing those words. It was true though; all their guests were having a good time and the smile on the ranger's face was reward enough to him. After all this time, he still wondered about Marcus' capacity to feel fulfilled because the ones close to him were happy.

** Such an amazing human and he's mine for the rest of our lives. How is it possible no one else claimed him before I met him? ** Neroon mused, while stroking the ranger's back in long, comforting strokes. Leaning in closer, the warrior licked his lips and mumbled: " I want to surrender myself to you tonight. Possess me like you did before." Thinking back to that time of shared passion in the sauna made his arousal grow. " We won't be disturbed tonight," Neroon added.

Shivers ran down his spine hearing those whispered words; the ranger could tell Neroon was sincere as he sensed his lover's arousal. " We can't leave like this. It would be rude to disappear now," Marcus softly chided him.

" I don't care." Neroon admitted in a flash of honesty. " I want you, Marcus."

" I promise we'll be together tonight," Marcus replied, completely enraptured by Neroon's want as it slowly coursed through him; telling him how much Neroon desired him.

" I --will-- remind you of that promise later."

Neroon's voice resembled liquid velvet and its intensity made the ranger shiver. " I know you will...." Marcus sighed in mock distress, hearing Garibaldi accept Londo's challenge to demonstrate the advantages to wearing a swinger. " Oh, no! We've got to do something, Neroon. I don't want to see Garibaldi naked or only wearing that accursed swinger. Why did you have to pick that gift? "

" I could hardly buy him a Marcus thong," Neroon remarked while slipping one hand underneath the ranger's clothing to massage his back. " You're tense."

" I know. Probably caused by lack of sleep. " Marcus stared into his dark eyes and lost himself in them. The extent of the love Neroon bore him still overwhelmed him at times. ** I never thought our relationship would work out this well. ** he had to admit to himself, remembering the doubts he'd once had. " This feels good," he purred into Neroon's ear and caught his lover quavering. He felt aflame whenever Neroon touched him, caressing his skin.

A commotion near the entrance caught his attention and the ranger somehow knew trouble was heading their way. After straightening out his uniform, Marcus rose to his feet. ** All good times end too soon.** he thought saddened as real life intruded his fantasies.

Neroon noticed the disturbance as well and followed the ranger over to the entrance. His instincts told him to be careful; something didn't --feel-- right. He had learned to trust his instincts a long time ago; it had been those instincts, which had told him to let Marcus live after fighting him during that Denn'Sha challenge.

Seeing the Psi Corps uniform caught Marcus off-guard. During one short instant he thought it was Caim. Gooseflesh appeared all over his body as he recognized the telepath who resembled Caim so much it made him shiver. This was the man who had answered his calls while he had been trying to get through to Alfred. ** That was when the dreams started.** Vividly remembering waking up with the notion of Bester lying next to him, Marcus did his best to shake off this unsettling memory. The ranger focused his attention on Marc and saw a similar shocked expression in his green eyes. ** He doesn't know Byron and yet.... I sense an ominous fear emanating from him. What the hell’s wrong?**

For no apparent reason the music stopped playing and everyone present seemed to freeze as the Psi Cop made his way into Balfour's, accompanied by Stephen Franklin.

Marcus sensed Stephen's worry and knew Franklin would have never allowed one of his patients to leave Medlab unless something truly upsetting had occurred. After exchanging a glance with Neroon, he joined Marc and placed a soothing hand on the young man's shoulder. Whatever had happened, he wanted Marc to know that he wouldn't have to cope with this on his own.

Sensing that reassurance comforted Marc and his troubled thoughts cleared for one moment as the ranger's hand came to rest on his shoulder. The physical contact made him more receptive to Marcus' intentions and he allowed the other man to envelop him in calming emotions. ** I hope Al’s all right. It's too soon to lose him; I need him!**

Byron searched all their faces till his gaze came to rest on the ranger. A moment later his glance shifted to Marc. It was obvious he wasn't sure which was the one he was looking for. " Marcus Cole?"

" That's me," the ranger replied and held the Psi Cop's gaze prisoner.

" I need your help," Byron said in a tone, which betrayed his unease.

Softly probing the telepath's emotions, the ranger concluded that Byron was shielding his thoughts and feelings extremely well.

Marc had also been trying to peek at Byron's feelings, but had to give up. There was no way he would be able to penetrate those barriers, no matter how well Al had trained him.

" Help?" Marcus said in a confused tone.

" Yes. But I think it would be best if we ....discussed this in private," Byron replied. The Psi Cop studied their faces and realized they felt uncomfortable being in his presence. Not wanting to upset them any more, he whispered into Stephen's ear; " Take me to a secluded room."

Franklin understood the telepath's motives and nodded his consent.

Marcus gestured to Neroon and Marc to follow him. Together, they retreated to a room at the back of the bar.

" I'm going to stay," Stephen said resolutely. " You're still my patient and my responsibility, Byron."

The Psi Cop sat down, glad to be off his feet and ignored the doctor's statement. The room stopped spinning at last and he sighed as he closed his eyes.

" What kind of help do you need?" Marc wanted to know. Standing next to the ranger, he noticed the annoyed expression in Neroon's eyes. The Minbari was obviously displeased. Something unexpected had appeared; ruining his plans for the night. Whenever the warrior's guard was down, like now, it was surprisingly easy to tap into his emotions. Marc knew it must have something to do with Marcus and Neroon being so incredibly close. ** This might be --fun-- when they get aroused!** he chuckled softly.

" Some days ago Alfred disappeared without any trace," Byron started, but paused upon hearing Marc's gasp of surprised agony.

" NO!" Marc exclaimed horrified.

Surprised, Byron glared into his eyes and during one instant the telepath saw the truth revealed there. ** He loves Bester.** It was a mere observation.

" What happened? " Marc managed to choke out. His throat was strangely dry while his eyes were watering at the same time.

" I don't know what happened," Byron told them. " I only know that Charles, Alfred's direct superior, told me to clean out Bester's office...which I did. I didn't want them to grow suspicious. I tried to find out what had happened to Alfred, but the only thing I managed to uncover was the name Vanastar. I had to come here. No one was giving me any information and I know Alfred saw this station as his last hope to save humanity from being enslaved by the Shadows. That's why I'm asking for your help."

Marc tried hard not to show his anxiety upon hearing this news. ** I have to find Al! No matter what, no matter how!** Irrational fear clawed at him and loneliness wrapped itself around him like a smothering blanket.

Part 2

Back in their quarters the ranger studied Marc closely. The young man was worried. "Marc?" he said softly.

" You know I have to find him...." Marc whispered and locked eyes with the ranger. " I owe him my life and more importantly, I love him."

" I do know," Marcus said, trying to soothe the young man. Looking at the warrior at his side, Marcus wondered how he would react upon learning Neroon had disappeared without any trace. ** I would do whatever necessary to get him back,** he realized.

" You want to go after Bester," Neroon said while looking into Marc's eyes. He had been studying the human.

" Yes," Marc replied, not denying a thing. " I love him."

Neroon nodded his head; he understood. " You can't do this on your own."

" Why don't --you-- accompany Marc?" the ranger inquired. Marcus didn't like the idea of Neroon leaving him alone for a longer span of time, but the warrior was the only one capable of defending Marc. Although the young man knew how to fight off attackers, Marc would be no match for a Psi Cop or another powerful enemy.

Neroon shot the ranger a glare; hardly believing Marcus had spoken those words. The warrior had to decide on a course of action. No, that wasn't true; Neroon had always known this day would come. Marcus had to prove to himself that he was still an able warrior; a ranger. While shaking his head, Neroon said; " No, Marcus. --You-- will guide Marc in finding Bester. My place is at Delenn's side."

Frozen in stunned agony, Marcus could only stare at the Minbari. " You refuse to help Marc?"

" Yes." Neroon clasped his hands around those of his lover and rubbed his knuckles." You once told me you needed to know whether or not you were still able to perform your ranger duties. The time has come to find out. I hate to let you go, but you have to do this," he told Marcus in a certain tone.

" Neroon, I'm not ready for such a responsibility. Marc might die should I screw up," Marcus objected.

" Marcus? "

The ranger closed his eyes upon hearing the strangled tone to Marc's voice.

" Neroon is right you know....I feel the self-doubt in your mind." Marc smiled weakly." I want you to know that I have complete confidence in your abilities. That's why I'm asking --you-- to help me find Alfred. "

" Then you've got a lot more faith than I have." Marcus rose from the sofa, studying them. Neroon's dark eyes were hooded, but he sensed the determination in the Minbari. ** Neroon will make me do this. In his eyes I'm a warrior.** the ranger sighed.

** Can I admit to myself that I'm scared? That I'm afraid I'll endanger this mission because of that self-doubt? Can I do

this? **

" You have to take this step, my angel," Neroon whispered in a pained tone. He didn't want to be left behind like this, but Marcus' confidence had to be restored. " You're a warrior, Marcus."

" I'm not that sure," Marcus admitted before sitting down again.

Suddenly, Marc realized the amount of courage it would take the ranger to overcome his fears. " We'll do this together," he said, offering some reassurance.

Neroon growled his approval. " The both of you will leave tomorrow. Allow me to arrange your transportation," the Minbari decided, not giving Marcus a chance to weasel his way out of this one. After locking eyes with Marc, Neroon said;" Please leave us alone for a moment. There are certain matters we have to discuss."

" You can find me at my new quarters...should you need to talk to me, Marcus." Sensing the ranger's distressed state of mind Marc reached out, trying to comfort Marcus.

Receiving Marc's affection, the ranger smiled. " Thank you."

 

Marc felt lonely. Resting his body on the bed, he pushed himself deeper into the comfort of the pillows. ** This bed is a lot more comfortable than that sofa!** A gloomy darkness nestled into his mind as he thought back to what Byron had told them; Charles had commanded him to clean out Alfred's office. ** It can only mean that Al is gone forever. But...am I fooling myself in hoping that Al’s still alive? I can't believe he's dead. I would have felt --something--!**

Curling himself into a tight ball, Marc shivered. ** I have to find him!** The young man considered all possibilities and realized he had to learn more about Charles. ** Byron can tell me more.**

Quickly swinging his feet onto the floor, he rose from the bed. He knew where to find the telepath; in Medlab.

 

Stephen expected Marc to visit his patient. The expression in Marc's eyes had given the young man away. Franklin now knew the truth; Marc truly cared for Bester.

" Can I speak to Byron? In private? I'll keep it as short as possible," Marc asked in a pleading tone.

" Yes, you can talk to him. But no longer than 15 minutes. Byron suffered a severe concussion and needs rest." Stephen gave in to Marc's plea and led him to Byron's room. " I'll be back in 15 minutes," the doctor said.

Marc watched him leave and pulled up a chair to seat himself near the telepath who was awake and eyeing him wearily. "Where can I find Alfred?" Marc asked finally.

" I did some research before leaving headquarters. I found some files indicating Alfred was taken to Vanastar; a small, Earth-like planet near the Centauri border. There was no information available on the planet itself," Byron informed him.

Frustrated, because he was still unable to register the Psi Cop's true emotions, Marc stopped his gentle probing; Byron wasn't going to allow him in. " Why do you want to help him?" Marc wanted to know.

" I really don't know," Byron replied and shrugged his shoulders; it was the truth. " I do know that I don't want Alfred to be killed. He doesn't deserve that."

" I'll do my best to find him.... alive." Marc added. Getting to his feet, he tried once more to get hold of the Psi Cop's emotions. Mentally cursing, Marc had to admit his attempt had failed once more.

 

" Neroon, I don't want to do this," Marcus admitted at last.

The warrior wrapped his arms more tightly around the ranger, understanding his lover's hesitance. " You're afraid. "

" Yes, what if I'm captured? What if Marc dies due to my incompetence? I don't want to cause his death!" Marcus closed his eyes.

" I can't force you to do this, Marcus." Neroon placed one kiss on his lover's brow. The ranger's head rested on his shoulder, lolling back and forth. " But I have faith in you, Marcus."

" How can you say that?" Marcus questioned, opening his eyes.

" It's the truth, my lover. I would entrust my life to you." Neroon saw the doubt in the ranger's eyes.

" I don't really have a choice, do I? "

" No, no choice. Your destiny awaits you, Marcus. Remember that I will be with you always....in spirit. I pray you will return to me and that Marc will be reunited with the man he has chosen as his beloved." Neroon kissed away the tears sliding down his lover's cheek. " I love you, Marcus and the thought of you leaving me, hurts. But I love you enough to release you. "

" What if Marc and I get killed during this mission?" Marcus said, burrowing his head beneath Neroon's.

" I will mourn your death....I will be lost for some time, but remembering your compassion will give me the strength to carry on. " Neroon now leaned in closer to claim his lover's lips. The warrior shivered, then smiled warmly. " Why are we discussing the possibility of your death? You --will-- accomplish your mission and return to me." After kissing Marcus passionately he said;”While you're away, I will light a candle each night before going to sleep as a testimony to our love. You're a part of me."

" Neroon? Kiss me again. " Marcus said pleadingly. " This will be our last night together. I need to feel you....I need to know you love me....will remember me."

" My angel, I will always love you." Neroon breathed the confession into his lover's mouth as he kissed the ranger hard.

 

In Medlab Byron did his best to get out of bed without being noticed. He had seen a BabCom unit in the corridor and needed to make a call to Psi Corps headquarters on Earth.

Luckily, it was now night time on the station and only one nurse had been left to look after the patients. The Psi Cop knew the doctors would be on stand-by. This was the best opportunity he was going to get to sneak out of his room.

Tiptoeing into the corridor, he noticed that the nurse was busy attending to a patient. Byron accessed the BabCom unit and managed to establish a connection with Earth headquarters.

 

PART 3

 

WHITE STAR

 

Awed, Marc continued to closely observe the Minbari crew. They were working hard to get the White Star on the correct course and to conduct a long-range scan. ** I want to learn how to pilot a White Star. They're fascinating!** Marc had instantly fallen in love with the small, yet agile ships. Al had told him that Marcus Cole was an excellent pilot. ** I guess I inherited his love for flying as well, ** he chuckled mentally.

The ranger had seated himself in the central command chair on the bridge; Lennier was at his side, constantly monitoring the progress they were making.

Marc caught the nervous sparkle in the ranger's eyes. It was evidence that Marcus was still trying to deal with his fear that he was going to screw up the mission. ** Neroon was right to insist that Marcus should accompany me. He can't run forever.** The young man knew only too well which demons must be haunting the ranger's memory; remembering that one time when Al had shown him telepathically what Marcus had been through. Afterwards, Bester had assured him that Ranan was dead; that the Centauri slave trader had paid for the pain he submitted Marcus too. ** Al gave the order to have Ranan eliminated. I know he wanted to kill Ranan himself. **

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the ranger told himself to act casually, like nothing at all was bothering him. ** But Marc knows my doubts,** he realized and tried hard not to look at the young man who was standing behind him. Marcus was briefly taken aback when Marc's affection and reassurance washed through him. Marc was reading his emotions very easily now that the young man had stopped focusing on his own. ** He learned that lesson too well! Marc doesn't need my co-operation to roam my feelings! Great, I will have to find a way to maintain a little privacy.** In truth, Marcus wasn't really bothered by the young man being able to read his emotions. ** It might be a good thing to have someone keeping an eye on me.** Lennier's voice woke him from his musings and he forced himself to listen.

" We will arrive at Vanastar in 19.5 standard hours," Lennier informed him.

" Understood, " Marcus replied, acknowledging the data.

Strolling nonchalantly across the bridge, Marc studied all screens and stared in amazement at the crystals, which the Minbari used to manoeuvre the White Star. " Being a ranger certainly has some advantages," Marc stated, watching the ranger intensely. The expression on Marcus' face seemed a bit more relaxed and calm. " Can I apply for the job? I think I would be a great ranger myself," Marc said teasingly.

Hearing Marc's statement, the ranger wasn't sure how to react to it. " You have no idea what it means to be a ranger, Marc. The training is brutal, believe me. It's hard and dangerous work," Marcus said in the end.

" But you pulled it off!" Marc replied and moved till he stood beside the ranger so he could lock eyes with him. The pain on Marcus' face stunned him. ** What!?** he wondered. At first, a vicious pain tugged at his mind, which turned into a dull ache, never forgotten, always remembered.

" Yes, I did," Marcus whispered in a melancholy tone; lost in thought he paid no attention to any of them. The memory of William's death had returned to haunt him.

But Marc saw the troubled expression in the Minbari's eyes. ** It feels like Lennier is asking me not to question Marcus any further,** he realized. Taking one more step closer to Marcus, he felt the ranger's confusion like it was his own. He was about to apologize and change the subject when Marcus started to speak.

" I joined the rangers because I made a promise," Marcus whispered in a tone filled with agony.

" A promise?" Marc desperately wanted to know more. After a moment's hesitation, he placed his right hand on the ranger's shoulder, intent on picking up the underlying current of pain which Marcus was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

The ranger trembled momentarily as he realized that Marc was trying to get into the core of his pain. There was no more turning back now. " I made that promise to my brother William as he died; he was a ranger as well," he sighed and wished Neroon would be here to help him deal with this. There was only one thing left he could do to lessen the emotional heartache. Marcus pushed the memories back into a corner of his mind and buried them beneath the obscure darkness. This wasn't the right time to share his past with Marc; perhaps after they had finished this mission.

Marc flinched slightly as the ranger pushed back the hurt. This wasn't the right way to deal with such grief; it would come back to torment him. ** Maybe I can help him face it once we get back from this mission.** But he had to say something to comfort Marcus. " I'm sorry you lost your brother. I would have liked getting to know him. Will you tell me some more about your family once we get back to Babylon 5? In a certain way, I consider your family to be mine as well," he said sincerely.

Releasing a strangled sigh, Marcus nodded his head. " I will tell you, Marc. But first we have to find Al." While checking the course and speed of the White Star, Marcus realized that this was going to be a very exhausting trip.

 

VANASTAR

 

The freezing cold had long settled into his bones as the rain started to pour into his cell once more. Al had been dozing, lulled into sleep by the hypnotizing chill that permeated his very soul. It was the peaceful sleep of the dead, which had been creeping up onto him, but he woke just in time to escape its bony claws as they stretched out to grasp his spirit.

A deafening silence inside this prison cell was screaming in his ears as he found himself in complete misery and isolation. Moving slightly, Al noticed that his clothes were soaking wet. The ropes were still cutting into the raw flesh of his wrists. The rain had found a way into his cell and Bester shivered as the ice-cold water dripped down his face, soaking the blindfold as well.

Coherent thought was beginning to elude him as he lost track of time. He tried to focus on certain subjects, but after some minutes his thoughts would drift off or seem to lose all sense of reality. This fact alarmed the Psi Cop more than the cold wind, which had started to paralyse him.

** It has to be a fever...and the cold is weakening me, ** he realized in despair. For some time now he had managed to avoid thinking about his own death; not ready to face that possibility yet. But now as time was catching up to him, he knew death would claim him shortly. There was no more use in denying the truth; he was going to die inside this labyrinth!

** I'll die the way I lived most of my life, alone. ** The thought offered him no consolation. Was it true that while dying one's entire life passed before one's eyes? ** Looks like I'm going to find out now.**

Memories of Carolyn forced themselves into his mind. He had loved her; ** I gave her the little love I was capable of, even if it wasn't that much. Perhaps it's better this way. Maybe I should have asked Franklin to pull the plug on her and ...our unborn child. What kind of life would our child have had? I would have been forced to hand our child over to the Corps to be raised and educated. After all, the Corps is mother and father. Considering the amount of influence the Shadows are gaining, our child might have ended up inside one of their ships. Yes, it's better this way. ** His thoughts drifted off once more and he wondered if their child would have been a boy or a girl. ** A daughter would have been nice; a girl with Carolyn's eyes to carry on the genes.**

People thought he already had a daughter. He remembered Alicia, the wife that the Corp had chosen for him. At first he had thought they might have had a chance of being happy, until that fateful afternoon he had decided to come home early and he found her in bed with another man. "Why did you marry me?" he had asked her. And her answer had stunned him.

" Because they asked me to." He never believed the child was his.

Memories of Cadre Prime, and Brett, the leader, "Hey Alfie! We're gonna' play cops' n' blips." They were always sticking him in the roll of a blip. Only now did he wonder why. He remembered betraying Brett and the Grins punishing him. Never would he forget the humiliation he had suffered back then.

He almost didn't notice that the memories, which Stephen Walters had poured into his mind, back on Mars all those years ago were trying to sneak up on him. Once he realized what he had set in motion, he smothered the memories with one flash of mental energy. But his left hand ached and seemed to grow even heavier, pulling his arm down towards the floor; which was impossible as his arms were tied behind his back.

Cramped muscles made it hard for him to shift a little on the chair to attain a more comfortable position. ** I never thought it would end like this...Of all possible ways to die, it had to be this one. Alone and cold inside a living maze!**

Al's head snapped back hearing an unidentified sound in the corridor. Charles had locked the door...so the only logical explanation was that something was trying to get inside. He remembered the things the old Psi Cop had told him about the labyrinth, that it was alive and hungered for victims. Not able to repress a shudder, he wondered if his time had come to die.

** Someone is trying to unlock the door,** Bester thought, as he was finally able to label the noise he was hearing.

** But who?** His painful muscles stopped aching as he bowed his head. ** Has Charles returned? Why would he do that? To gloat some more?** No longer able to remain silent, Al decided to find out what was going on. " Who's there?" He had wanted to say the words firmly and aloud, but only a whisper managed to flee his lips in the end. Only now did he realize that his throat ached and that the cold was affecting his vocal cords; he was losing his voice!

Listening closely, Al recognized the noises at last; a key was being turned in the lock to open the door. For the hundredth time cursing the blindfold he had been forced to wear, he cocked his head in a desperate attempt to catch a glimpse of the person or being who was stepping inside. But the fabric was thick and denied him even that one glimpse.

Soft, hesitant, footfalls were closing in on him. Al tried to free himself from the ropes once more, but all strength had left his body and without line of sight his mental powers couldn't save him either. ** It isn't Charles...I don't hear the sound his cane made.** Once more, he repeated his earlier question. " Who are you?" This time, the words were hardly audible and the wind almost killed them before they were spoken.

" I bring death...or salvation. What do you want?"

The female voice stunned him, leaving him speechless. ** I must be out of my mind!**Al thought in horror.

" No, you're not out of your mind," the female voice continued.

" How?" A husky moan left his lips and Al knew that his voice would be gone in a couple of hours. ** How did she manage to read my mind?** he wanted to know. Still trying to peek underneath the blindfold, Al shook his head in frustration. The footsteps came to a halt and a hand tugged at the blindfold, pulling it loose at last.

As the piece of cloth swirled towards the floor, Al tried to focus his eyes, but had to close them again as the light seemed to penetrate his very soul. Where was that light coming from? Finally opening his eyes slowly, he concentrated on the stranger standing in front of him. So many questions were fighting for priority in his head that he'd lost track of the ones he had wanted to ask in the first place. " Who are you?" This was getting ridiculous! He had already asked that question.

" You don't know me," she said softly.

" Tell me your name," Al demanded, desperately trying to regain control of this situation. The last two words of his demand had been mere murmurs. If he kept trying to talk, he would lose his voice completely.

" Very well then," she gave in. " My name is Ariel."

Frantically searching his memory, Al had to admit she had been right; he didn't know that name. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the light, coming from some sort of lamp, he took in her appearance. The young woman was leaning heavily against the wall. Her clothes were ripped and torn, but Al could have sworn it had been a Psi Corps uniform once. That would explain why she had been able to pick up his thoughts. Al was almost certain she was a telepath as he carefully tried to scan her.

< I wouldn't do that without permission, > she told him in a sad tone.

Startled, Bester stopped his attempt and decided to communicate in the same way. < You're a telepath? > He waited for her to reply but she remained silent, watching him, studying him with her brown, almost golden eyes. Realizing she wasn't going to answer him, Al returned to studying her appearance. Her long, red hair was tangled and hadn't been combed for some time. That hair, it reminded him of another woman who'd had the same red hair.

< Charles never told me that there was someone else stuck in the maze as well, > he said, trying to get her to reveal more about herself.

< You must be uncomfortable being tied up like that. >

< Yes, > Al replied not sure how to react to her statement. < Why don't you untie me? >

< I'm not sure I can trust you, Mr. Bester. > Ariel saw the bafflement on his face as she addressed him using that name. Supporting her weakened body by holding onto the wall, she tried to reach a decision. It was difficult.

< You know me? > Al was thinking hard. She knew his name, why didn't he know her? ** Perhaps she's a rogue who has been hiding for a long time? **

< I know you. I've heard the stories they tell about you. About Al Bester, the almighty Psi Cop, who kills without regret. You killed mundanes as well as telepaths. > Ariel raised her head defiantly. < I'm not planning on being your next victim. Tell me, how many more victims have to die before you're satisfied? Charles did humankind a big favor in locking you up inside the labyrinth. >

< Charles is a murderer himself! > Bester objected vehemently, but couldn't deny the truth in her earlier statement. Yes, he had killed without regret.

< But why do you feel that urge to kill? To make people suffer? Did you ever ask yourself that question? > Ariel stared into his eyes and saw him shiver. < No, you didn't. You're afraid, too afraid to face the truth. >

Losing his patience and composure at last, Al tugged once more at the tight ropes. < If the only reason you came here is to mock me, I suggest you leave. If I'm supposed to die, let me die! >

" Such arrogance," Ariel whispered in distressed tone, " such pain." Pushing herself away from the wall, she walked back towards the door. " The maze will not release you. You'll die in here. The only way out is to face your past...but you're not ready to do that. I doubt you'll ever find the courage to confront your past, " she added.

< Wait! > Realizing she was about to leave again, Al knew he had to stall her a little longer. He couldn't let her leave before she had untied him. There was no way of telling when and if she would return. In the meantime he could die, being exposed to the cold and rain as he was. ** I have to find a way to convince her to help me. **

Ariel waited for him to make his request. His thoughts were transparent and easily picked up. This man was scared. She sensed his will to survive, the dark deeds he had done in the name of a cause he thought was just. Saving his life, and more importantly his soul, wouldn't be easy. About to leave him behind to force him to think about the choices he had made in his life, she froze.

What was it she had seen in the back of his mind? Almost hidden underneath the burden of his past choices? It was a red flame, burning brightly and clinging onto life with tenacity she had seldom seen before. Lured closer, she stared into his eyes and tore into his mind with a vengeance to find out what the Psi Cop was hiding.

Al couldn't repress a moan of torment as she soared through his mindscape. Quickly fortifying his barriers didn't help; she was too strong. How was this possible? Even Charles hadn't managed to get through his defences and this girl was doing it in mere seconds? What was she looking for?

Riding the thought patterns like a bird diving to the ground, she quickly discovered the core of this warmth. To find this emotion inside Al Bester stunned her. 

< You have no right to take this secret away from me!!!> Al exclaimed and finally felt how it was to be on the receiving end of a scan. Up until now he had been the one to conduct the scans, to extract the information he needed. It was very unsettling to be forced into this role reversal.

< You had no right to kill or manipulate those people as well, > she pointed out to him, not allowing Bester to distract her from her search. An image of a young man appeared, longhaired and full of life. < It's true. You love and are loved,> she mused.

His energy deserted him and all Al could do was allow her to pass through his mind till she would leave of her own free will. He had never felt this powerless before and it scared him.

" Perhaps you're not lost yet. Love is a very powerful emotion." Ariel walked into the corridor. " I advise you to think about your future and your past."

< What future? It's obvious you won't untie me. I will die here. > Defiantly staring into her eyes, he waited for her to lock the door.

" Yes, you will die in here," she whispered. " I will be back."

< No! Untie me first!!!> Al demanded in anger.

" Still ordering people around are you?" Fatigued, Ariel wiped back some hair from her face.

Al shivered seeing the intense expression in her eyes and he cringed as the door slammed shut. < NO!!> He yelped in despair.

" You have much to learn." Ariel whispered stepping into the corridor. She told herself to ignore the mind cry echoing in her head.

 

BABYLON 5

 

Neroon didn't like his new assignment. Being Delenn's aide meant dealing with a lot of work. The warrior knew it was an honor to be chosen as her assistant, but it was an honor he could have done without. Delenn had kept him busy all day and Neroon suspected that she was doing so on purpose; to make sure he wouldn't have the time to worry about Marcus.

It was almost midnight when she dismissed him. Stepping into his new rooms, which were a part of Delenn's quarters, he sighed. Neroon walked into the bathroom and slipped into a more comfortable robe. Delenn had asked him not to wear his warrior uniform while replacing Lennier, and he had given in, but reluctantly. These robes reminded him of the mistake he had made when proclaiming the Warrior Caste as his choice. " But Elaan was wise enough to make the correct choice," he mused in contentment.

The time had come to keep his promise to Marcus and to light that candle. After sitting down cross-legged, he stared into the candle's flame and closed his eyes at last.

" Marcus, wherever you are, my spirit travels with you. I pray that your journey will be a safe one and you will master all dangers awaiting you." Opening his eyes, Neroon felt lonely and finally realized he had become dependant on the ranger as well.

 

PART 4

 

VANASTAR

Ariel lowered herself gingerly in the uncomfortable wooden chair. Thankfully, her cell was positioned lower in the maze and the rain couldn't get in. Feeling cold and confused, she pulled the long robe closer, which she had picked up from the bed. Empty-eyed, she stared into the small fire she had managed to get going and thought of the Psi Cop in the other cell. He was cold and miserable, but still fighting his past. Alfred Bester had surprised her, however. The moment she had discovered that one red, burning spark inside his mind, she had known that there was a chance he would be able to escape the maze.

The wall felt cold, but as she placed the palm of her hand against it, the stones shuddered underneath her fingertips. For five years now she had been buried alive here. Charles had placed her here, hoping she would be dead the next time he would visit the maze to drop off more prisoners. He never expected to find her alive. The truth was that she had managed to negotiate a deal with the maze. The labyrinth wasn't strong enough to kill her by using its deadly illusions. Her high psi rating had made it impossible for the maze to beat her. But she was a prisoner nonetheless; the labyrinth would never release her willingly. There was only one way to get out alive, to face its demons and to conquer them.

She had never intended to free him from the blindfold, but it had been so long since she had been able to talk to another human being that her curiosity had gotten the better of her. And then she had discovered that Bester was in love and that someone loved him back. ** I never thought he would be able to take that step.**

She had heard a lot of the Psi Cop, who had risen quickly to his current position. The fact that he had turned in a number of rogues had tipped the scale to his advantage. Charles had told her a lot about Bester when she had been a teen-ager and now she did her best to remember his stories.

** No, ** she berated herself, ** it shouldn't matter any more. I sensed a change in him, a change he's fighting so hard he never noticed it taking place. This young man set everything in motion.** She hadn't been able to find out his name; Bester had managed to keep that from her. The Psi Cop never noticed how much strength it had taken her to push through his barriers.

Still postponing making her decision to help or not to help Alfred Bester, she began to hum a song from her childhood. She had never known her mother, but she did remember the lullaby's her mentor had taught her.

Years later, after she had completed her training and had left the base as a fully authorized Psi Cop, she still remembered those soothing songs. Like Bester, she had her own demons she had to deal with.

** I could have fled the maze a long time ago. But then again, I know it's not my time to leave yet. I have to wait a little longer.** Since her birth she'd had those vivid dreams. Dreams of the future, which had shown her what was to be. She had spent years fighting and ignoring them, till they had started to haunt her in the daytime as well. Even awake, the visions had intruded on her thoughts and in the end, she had been forced to acknowledge them. That had been the moment she had turned against Psi Corps. Charles had acted immediately and had taken her to the maze.

** I'm still alive.... If one can call this living,** she mused saddened. Time was closing in on her. She knew that if she wanted to help Alfred Bester she had to act now, before the Psi Cop would succumb to the cold and the fever. ** What must I do?** she asked herself; hoping to be guided by another vision. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her own cold hands to warm them a little.

 

WHITE STAR

" Marc, I know you didn't sleep that well last night. You worried all night about Alfred. I insist you rest --now--." Marcus stared into the young man's eyes. There was going to be a struggle of wills here; he could tell by Marc's expression.

" Alright! You win!" Reluctantly, Marc gave into the ranger's demand to get some sleep and settled down in one of the chairs on the bridge and closed his eyes. " Are you satisfied now?"

The ranger shook his head in dismay. Marc could be incredibly headstrong and Marcus wondered if that was another character trait locked up in his genes. “ You know that I want you to leave the bridge and to get some decent sleep!" he pointed out to the young man. This was a real test of patience and Marcus was afraid he was going to lose.

" I can sleep here as well." Marc had no intention of leaving the bridge. The moment Vanastar appeared on screen he wanted to be here, not running through the ship to find the bridge, but there was more. He knew Marcus wanted to protect him and Marc kind of expected the ranger to leave for Vanastar without telling him about it.

" Marc. If you don't go --now--, voluntarily, I'll ask Lennier to accompany you to the sleeping quarters and believe me.... Lennier has his ways to persuade you to do as you're told." Waiting for Marc's response, the ranger exchanged a glance with the young Minbari and saw understanding in Lennier's eyes who agreed with him.

" I will take you there. Please follow me," Lennier stated in a resolute tone and shot Marcus an amused smile.

" I'm lost..." Marc murmured in acted distress. " You guys are teaming up against me! Not fair."

" You bet we are!" the ranger exclaimed. " Seriously," he added after a moment," you need the rest and you know it. Once we arrive at that maze you won't have a opportunity to rest."

" Yes, daddy. I will be good and go to bed." Marc replied teasingly and relished seeing the shock in the ranger's eyes.

" Don't call me daddy," Marcus said softly. " I have already got a son."

Marc's curiosity had been stirred and he was determined not to give in before he had uncovered everything there was to know. " A son?"

" Neroon has a son, Elaan. Neroon has been going on about me becoming Elaan's legal guardian as well. " Marcus reluctantly replied.

" Hold on, " Marc interjected, " does this mean I've got a.... brother?"

Clutching his head, Marcus gave up and looked pleadingly at Lennier. " Please take him away? Garibaldi was right; he --is-- a pain in the arse!"

" I heard that!" Marc followed Lennier towards the exit; a broad grin flashed across his features.

 

" What's this?" Marc circled the Minbari platforms in disbelief. " You can't expect me to sleep on these! I will slide down and end up on the floor. Come to think of it, the floor seems to be a good place to sleep right now!" Watching Lennier, he waited for the Minbari to take him to the beds set aside for humans.

" Minbari always sleep at this angle," Lennier explained, grinning softly. " We consider sleeping in the horizontal to be tempting death.

" And what about Neroon? I have seen him sleep in a regular bed! " Marc objected, enjoying the verbal sparring a bit too much. It took away some of his tension and he could tell by looking at Lennier's eyes that the young Minbari was playing with him.

" Neroon is an exception to the rule." Lennier's grin broadened. " Please lie down."

" No way!" Stubbornly looking for an alternative, he considered sleeping on the floor once more.

Lennier decided to play dirty. " Did you not say you desire to become a ranger? Then you will have to learn to sleep on this platform. There are no human beds at the training facility at Tuzanor," he added with a smirk on his face.

Marc had to give in. " You don't fight fair, Lennier. I thought you were one of the good guys." Cautiously, he rested his body on the platform. Not sure what to think of sleeping this way, he knew he had no other choice than to give it a try.

" I will wake you when the time is right," Lennier promised. Satisfied, the young Minbari turned to leave. He was surprised that Marc was already slipping into sleep.

" Don't tell any one, Lennier," Marc whispered, " but this is rather comfortable."

Lennier nodded his head and left the sleeping quarters to return to the bridge.

Sleeping tightly, his dreams contorted and fell apart. Marc trembled and began to sweat. Troubled thoughts were becoming part of him and a terrifying cold was moving through him like a sharp blade. ** Cold? ** Some part of his brain questioned. ** It shouldn't be cold in here!**

In his dreams he found himself in a small room, four stonewalls had him cornered and the wooden door was closed; no way out. Rain was beating down on him and his body felt weak and tired.

** What the hell?** that same part of his brain remarked, as something sharp cut the skin of his wrists. He smelled blood and fear; despair lingered in the chilly air. ** I'm no longer onboard of the White Star?**

Stupefied, Marc stared down at his body. ** Why am I wearing a Psi Corps uniform? ** Was his concern for Al causing this awful dream? Trying hard to wake up, he shook his head. Marc moaned as his tense muscles ached because of the movement.

On the bridge, Marcus felt a similar cold wash through him. But it vanished quickly, leaving him stunned. **Marc?** His instincts urged him to take action. Focusing inward, the ranger reached out to Marc. He had to know the young man was safe. Only confused thoughts and blurred emotions answered him and Marcus realized something was wrong. " Lennier, take over the bridge!" he told the startled young Minbari.

" Take over the ...?" Lennier's voice dropped, disbelief written all over his face. " I am not qualified to do that."

" Just do it, Lennier. I'll be back shortly. I need to check on Marc." The ranger dashed out of the room and ran down the corridor. The feelings he was receiving grew more distant and the images darkened. ** Not a good sign,** he sighed mentally. He turned around the corner; the door opened and he rushed inside.

On the platform was Marc, sweating heavily and moaning in anguish. Marcus realized he had to do something. Not having a clue what was wrong with the young man, he touched Marc's brow and concentrated on the emotions flowing towards him. ** What? ** He used Marc’s eyes to see and found himself in a darkened room. The darkness, the stench of fear and blood reminded him of the time he had spent at Caim’s base on Mars as the Psi Cop had interrogated him" Marc? Where are you?" he whispered, -- no, attempted to whisper--, no words left his lips.

< I'm here....Got no idea where we are. Are you awake, Marcus?>

Horrified, the ranger forgot to breathe hearing that mind voice. " Marc, is that you?"

< Yes, it's me, all right.>

Marcus shook the young man on the platform forcefully. " Whatever you're doing you have to stop! You're dragging us to places where we shouldn't be!" he yelped at the young man as the truth finally dawned on him.

Green eyes flashed open and looked at the ranger in shock. He was back onboard of the White Star; the cell was gone, the dark Psi Cop uniform had vanished as well. Running his fingers over his wrists he saw the skin there was whole.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Marcus said in a perplexed tone. ** I should have asked Alfred to tell me everything about you! I have been careless.**

" Tell you what?"

" That you're a bloody telepath!" The ranger sat down on another platform and tried to make sense of everything that had happened so far. " How? I'm not a telepath, only an empath, so how the hell can you be one?"

" Me? A telepath? Marcus, I'm no telepath!" His voice trembled as he searched his memory.

" You spoke to me telepathically. How else...." Marcus grew silent as he tried to deal with this unexpected revelation.

" I..." Marc's thoughts rushed back to that day when Al had killed Dana and had freed him from his prison. During their verbal exchange, Dana had told Al something he had never really understood.

" What are you doing?" Marcus grabbed the sides of the platform as he looked into a room while being locked up in some sort of tank.

< This is where I was....'made'.> Marc explained, instinctively slipping back into using telepathy. < Al freed me...But before that happened, Dana said something...> Homing in on that moment, he dragged the ranger further into his past.

Marcus moaned as loneliness washed through. Up until this moment he had never realized what Marc had been through in the first days of his life. Dana was slithering in front of his tank and Marcus was part of the young man locked up in it. They both looked at the scene, which had taken place that fateful day.

< This is it! Listen!> Marcus heard the voice and for that instant it was his voice, not Marc....< No, it's our voice,> they both realized. Drawn to Dana's voice, they listened.

" Cole's an empath. I'm a telepath and an empath. That's why I was able to meld with my Shadow. Marcus' empathic powers make him the perfect host, add to that the gene of a telepath...."

< Add to that the gene of a telepath...> The words echoed in their mind. Marc broke the connection and released the ranger. Shocked, he stared into Marcus' eyes. Wanting, desperately needing an answer, some kind of explanation, he waited for the other man to speak.

" Dana altered you." Marcus said in the end after he had managed to compose himself. Marc's little demonstration of his new powers had left him shaken. " You're a telepath as well, Marc."

" Why didn't Al know?" His fingers moved to stroke back some locks, which had been partly covering his face.

" My guess? Marcus started, " I think he never --consciously-- registered that particular remark. He must have been stunned to find you there in the first place. And later on....perhaps love blinded him," the ranger hesitantly suggested.

" I can't believe it! I'm a telepath?"

" Looks like it. I suggest you ask Lyta or Talia for advice once we get back. You need some training handling your ability. I would hate to get drawn into your past again," Marcus admitted, glancing apologetically at the young man.

" You're right. I wonder what Al is going to say when he finds out." The name made him hurl back in time, into his dreams remembering the Psi Cop uniform. " Do you think I .... managed to contact Al somehow?"

Marcus considered the question. " If you did, it means Al is still alive."

" Yes," Marc breathed relieved.

" Want to get some more sleep?"

" No, I need to think this over." Marc locked eyes with the ranger. < Does it hurt when I talk to you this way?>

Startled momentarily, Marcus closed his eyes. " No, no discomfort," he sighed," Marc. I know you want to explore this, but be careful. You have no idea what you're getting into," the ranger cautioned the young man, while sending him some reassurance.

< Can you answer me in your mind?> Marc wanted to know, eager to find out what his limits were. Seeing Marcus' hesitation he continued; < Try it. Please?>

The pleading in Marc's voice made the ranger try. < Here's goes nothing.>

< I heard that, up here!> Marc pointed at his head and smiled. < Talk to me some more?> He remembered how good it had felt to hear Al’s voice in his mind and apparently he was strong enough to aid Marcus in replying to him telepathically.

< Please, I want this. We haven't arrived at Vanastar yet and I'm sure this White Star will fly on without you being on the bridge.>

< Marc, we shouldn't do this.> For some reason it felt natural to Marcus to communicate this way; but he didn't want to know why.

< This is fun!> Marc grinned and managed to send the ranger some affection at the same time. Stunned, he received Marcus' apprehension.   
< You do realize we'll have to make you a Minbari citizen? As a human you're a latent and Psi Corps is within its right to claim you for their means. >

< Damn, forgot about that!> Marc said baffled; the ecstasy of the moment was declining quickly.

< Don't worry about that, Marc,> the ranger replied soothingly, " We'll just have to turn you into a ranger so you can claim Minbari citizenship.> Marcus rose from the platform and extended his hand. " Let's get back to the bridge. I'm not sure Lennier can handle all this responsibility; he isn't qualified to be in charge of a White Star," Marcus quipped, trying to get rid of some lingering tension by cracking a joke.

< That's means I'm going to be a ranger after all!> Marc wisecracked, coaxing a growl of mock despair from Marcus.

" And stop talking to me...like that. We should keep this a secret, at least for now."

" I understand," Marc replied, feeling deprived of the ranger's mind voice. < But when alone can we please do it this way?>

Marcus knew the young man wouldn't take a no for an answer and gave in, partly tempted to explore this mental connection as well. < This time, you win, Marc.>

 

VANASTAR

 

Shivers racked his freezing body and his teeth gnashed. Al was losing consciousness quickly and his one sentient thought consisted of an image of Marc. A love he had found too late in life. ** I hope you'll forget me,** was all the coherent thought he managed. So cold, too cold.... so wet, the rain whipped against his icy skin. Drips of water splashed onto the floor, creating the only sound heard in between these four walls which were going to be his grave in a couple of minutes.

He had let go of all hope ever since she had closed the door on him. For some time he had hoped she would return; her last words “ I will be back ” had given him hope. But that hope had been smashed; she hadn't returned.

Raising his head one last time, Al first focused his stare on the blindfold on the floor. He managed to study his surroundings during one lucid moment and realized that his prison cell did resemble a room from that old Irish castle.

A dream sneaked up on him in his half-slumber; he was back on Babylon 5 and Marc was in his arms, kissing him madly. Al chuckled, then had to cough. ** Illusions, all illusions. ** he reminded himself in the end.

Closing his eyes for the last time, he was bested by the cold and began slipping away into the eternal sleep of the dead, never noticing Marc's mind briefly touching his.

 

PART 5

 

CIVILIAN CRUISER LOKI

 

" This is truly excellent wine!" Stephen said, extremely pleased with the choice he had made. Seated opposite of him was Byron, nipping from a glass of water.

Franklin had seen the suspicious looks the passengers had given the Psi Cop as they had entered the restaurant section of the Cruiser. People had quickly paid their bills, or had called the waiter and demanded to be re-seated. A number of tables close to them had already been vacated. Stephen had caught Byron's embarrassment for causing this upstart.

Once more looking calm, the Psi Cop tried to ignore the general feeling of discomfort lingering in the restaurant.

Their assigned waiter was polite, but it was obvious he disliked having to serve their table.

" How can you stand it?" Franklin softly inquired; annoyed at the way these people were acting towards Byron.

" I don't think I'll ever get used to it," the Psi Cop had to admit, avoiding looking at the few guest who had remained seated. Placing his glass onto the table, he smiled weakly." It's understandable people react like this, I guess. The unknown scares people and when you're not a telepath it's hard to understand that someone else --can-- read your mind. They feel intimidated. For some unknown reason, most mundanes think that all a telepath wants to do, is to be inside their mind, to invade their privacy, to read all their little secrets," Byron pointed to some of the guests who were staring at him and started to get carried away. "In truth, telepaths spend a lot of time keeping all the voices out of their head. " He took a bite from the salad, hoping this subject was over and done with it. Discussing this with a mundane made him uncomfortable; this doctor couldn't understand him, no matter how hard Franklin would try.

" I've wanted to ask this question for some time and since we're now talking about it...would you mind me asking you a personal question?" Franklin studied the young man and wondered what lay hidden behind his eyes.

" Ask," Byron said and waited for Stephen to continue.

" What's it like to be a telepath? A Psi Cop? When I look at Bester he seems fairly confident, cocky, arrogant. He looks down on us, mundanes as he likes to call us, but when I listen to you I get a different picture."

" Alfred, well. You should ask --him-- why he's the way he is. I can't answer that question," Byron said, avoiding the doctor's eyes." For my part, I could have done without being born a telepath." Byron had to pause; he was still feeling light-headed due to the concussion he had suffered and Franklin was asking questions he didn't want to answer.

" Tell me more," Stephen insisted. Part of him wanted to know more about his patient; the other part wanted to research, study this subject.

" It's like I said before; as a telepath you have to shut out all the voices from the people around you. When people are upset, it's extremely hard to do so. Their thoughts come crushing in on you. Sometimes it's hard to hold onto the silence."

" Are you telling me all telepaths need to be trained to be able to do this? Is that the reason why Psi Corps insists all telepaths have to sign up with them?" Stephen's remark had been loaded with sarcasm and he regretted not having been more careful before stating it.

Byron tensed and glared at him; sensing the provocative attack.

" Sorry, I was out of line there," Stephen apologized.

The Psi Cop didn't reply at first; not sure how to make a mundane understand why Psi Corps was a necessity, in spite of all the wrongs the Corps had committed.

" Without training, telepaths would create havoc. There would be unauthorized scans, manipulation of thought and intention, " he said in the end, realizing how insignificant his explanation sounded and realized he had doubts about the Corps as well; he'd always had them. But voicing them was a completely different matter. Hell, he had never before tried to explain something like this to a mundane! Looking into Stephen's eyes he saw doubt reflected there. The doctor remained unconvinced, which didn't surprise him. Hesitantly he whispered;" Imagine someone born a telepath, but his family not knowing how to handle that 'gift'. The child would be ridiculed, never understanding this ability. Instead of receiving the proper training to use this ability, the child would end up smothered and mentally damaged. The Corps can prevent that from happening."

Franklin had to admit that there was some truth in that last statement, but asked: " Is it true all family ties are severed once a telepath is claimed by the Corps?" Mentally, he was making notes on the subject. There was very little data available on the Corps itself.

" Can't deny the truth of that one," Byron whispered," I never knew my mother. I have no idea if she's alive or dead or what her name is. I have.... had a brother, a twin brother," he revealed reluctantly.

" I'm sorry," Stephen regretted bringing up the subject. Observing the Psi Cop, he was unable to read the expression in his eyes. ** It's not grief.**

" No need to be sorry," Byron replied, finally locking eyes with Franklin." We weren't close and to be honest, I disliked him. He inherited too many of our father's vices."

" You got any more relatives?" Stephen asked. Byron appeared willing to discuss this subject so he was going to take advantage of it.

" My father is still alive and active within the Corps. I also have one sister, but she disappeared 5 years ago. I have no idea where she is," Byron paused, gauged Stephen's reaction to his story and anticipated his next question: " Yes, we're all Psi Cops."

" Have you never tried finding her? The doctor sipped from his wine, slowly getting depressed hearing Byron's story.

" My father made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't approve such an action," Byron said in the end." My father is Alfred's superior and can be....rather difficult to get along with."

" Figured that much," Stephen admitted." I do hope you'll find your sister one day. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but your father seems to be quite a ..." jerk, he had wanted to say, but refrained from doing so just in time, " a tyrant."

" Yes, he is." Byron didn't want to talk about this any longer; he was revealing too much to the doctor. Quickly, he finished his dinner.

Stephen saw the reluctance to continue this discussion any further and respected that.

" I'm going to return to my room now," Byron announced, rubbing his temples.

Stephen noticed it. " Head bothering you?" The doctor in him took over. In a certain way Byron still was his patient.

" Yes, I've got a headache." Byron managed to get to his feet, but swayed dangerously as his sense of equilibrium failed to keep him balanced.

" Are you alright?" Rising to his feet as well, Franklin made sure he was close enough to catch the other man in case he should faint. “ I did bring those pain killers along I offered you."

" I better accept that offer. My head is killing me." Byron murmured, thankful the vertigo was diminishing again.

" You wait here. I'll head back to my room and collect them. Then I'll walk you to your room and examine you to make sure no complications have appeared." Turning on his heels, Franklin addressed the Psi Cop once more. “ You stay here and off your feet!"

Byron watched him dash out of the restaurant and realized this was the opportunity he had been waiting for; if only his head would stop pounding! Biting down the pain, he retreated to one of the secluded rooms in the back of the restaurant where some Com units had been placed. The seclusion of the rooms guaranteed the user of the units some degree of privacy; it was all he needed. He sat down in front of the screen and punched in a secret code, which would give him immediate access to Charles' office.

 

Stephen slid the little package containing the painkillers into one of his pockets and quickly left his room again. On his way back to the restaurant, he didn't encounter too many people. It was close to midnight and most passengers had already turned in to get some sleep. Now that he was no longer in Byron's presence, he admitted to himself that the Psi Cop confused him. ** Can I trust him or not? ** Partly, he wanted to trust the young man but his instincts were warning him to be careful.** I should give him the benefit of the doubt,** he mused as he entered the restaurant. Searching the establishment with his eyes, he realized Byron had disappeared.

" Excuse me," Franklin said, addressing the waiter who had served them, " Do you know where the blond man has gone who I was having dinner with?" He was still hesitant to call the Psi Cop a friend.

" He's inside one of the Com-rooms," the waiter replied, not eager to get involved in this matter.

" Thanks." Stephen walked over to the separate area; it took him some time to find the right room. At last, he heard Byron's voice; soft, hardly audible. The door was ajar and although he hated to eavesdrop, he decided to listen closely.

" You want me to take him to Vanastar? Why? Franklin wasn't involved in killing Caim! "

The Psi Cop seemed cornered; Stephen heard the aversion in Byron's voice. ** And why are they talking about me? And what is Vanastar? Never heard of such a place!** Taking another step, he managed to peek inside as well. Yes, Byron's facial expression was worried. Then he remembered hearing that name, Caim, before and grew more alert; it was the name of the Psi Cop who had tortured Marcus. ** I can't trust Byron after all,** Franklin realized.

A harsh voice answered Byron. " You will do as you're told! Take him to Vanastar or else...It's up to you to make sure your sister stays alive."

Franklin clearly registered the threat; someone was forcing Byron to play along! If only he could get a good look at that screen! Byron's head slumped to his chest and Stephen saw the defeated expression in the young man's eyes. ** He must love his sister a lot.** About to sneak off, he accidentally bumped into a chair. " Damn!" Cocking his head to glance at Byron, he knew he had been found out.

Acting immediately and on instinct, Byron reached out with his mind. ** I can't allow him to leave!** Byron launched a mental attack, using his powers to render the doctor unconscious.

Stephen stumbled on his feet as the room started to close in on him. It felt like his brain was going to explode! Somehow, he knew this was Byron's doing. Grabbing the chair, he tried to get back onto his feet....but failed. Darkness descended onto him and his eyes closed as he fainted.

Byron quickly terminated the connection and rushed towards Franklin, kneeling down beside him. ** I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, but I can't let my sister die,** he thought distressed, ** I don't have a choice.**

" Can I help? "

Byron glared at the waiter, who immediately backed down. " No, my friend only needs to take his medication. He will be fine once he gets to his quarters. I know what to do."

The waiter nodded and left them alone, realizing he was dealing with a Psi Cop here.

Hauling Franklin to his feet, Byron tightly wrapped his arms around Franklin's chest. There was only one more thing to do now; arrange for a flyer that would take them to Vanastar.

 

VANASTAR

Ariel had been waiting for a vision to tell her what to do concerning Alfred Bester, but no dream had appeared. It could only mean one thing; she was supposed to take a balanced decision herself. ** The future is always in movement, shaping, reshaping. I will have to rely on my own judgment this time.**

A terrible cold welcomed her the moment she stepped back into the corridor; Ariel was no longer reluctant to take action. The labyrinth knew what she was up to and infuriated growls echoed all around her. She knew the maze couldn't hurt her, but it would try to stop her from helping Bester. ** It better try real hard then.** Her mind was made up; she was going to try and help the Psi Cop. It was a huge risk, she knew that. There was no way of knowing what tricks Bester still might have up his sleeve.

The door to the Psi Cop's cell was locked. It was the labyrinth, trying to prevent her from attending to the man inside. ** The maze will never learn,** she sighed and placed her hands upon the wood. Pitiful moans floated through the corridor as the labyrinth had to give in. A moment later, the door swung open and was she able to step inside.

** He looks much worse,** she realized and hoped she hadn't waited too long in coming here. Ariel knelt in front of the Psi Cop and gently rubbed his temples, trying to gauge his physical condition. ** A little later and I would have found him dead,** she thought. ** He's still holding onto that last bit of life inside him, because he doesn't want to let go of his love. ** Reaching behind him, she untied Bester. The Psi Cop slumped forward against her shoulder and she was barely able to pull him to his feet. His breathing was shallow and slow. ** I have got to hurry.**

Dragging him towards the door, Ariel whispered into his ear; " I hope you're worth all the trouble we'll have to go through, Mr. Bester. The labyrinth will fight us." The maze had never before released a victim and now that she was on the brink of claiming one of its prisoners for life, it would fight her at all cost.

As she pulled him into the corridor, the wall shuddered. The maze wanted her to return Bester to his cell. " Give it your best shot, then," she challenged it. There were only a few more feet left to her cell and she could have covered the distance within a couple of minutes, if the maze hadn't interfered.

The walls around her began to shift in color, from brown to red. The stones turned blurry shifting their shape; clawed hands appeared. A hundred grabbing hands, pulling her back, snatching at Bester's clothes, not willing to let them leave.

" Damnit," she cursed as one of those hands managed to curl around her neck, trying to suffocate her. ** I really don't have a choice. It's a good thing Bester is still unconscious. This is something I rather keep a secret,** she mused and focused her mind.

Another legion of hands appeared from out of nowhere, but these were white, skeleton- like. In her mind she envisioned those hands, pushing back the claws the maze had constructed. Opening her eyes, she sighed upon realizing that her tactic was working; one skeleton hand had crushed the hand, which had been strangling her.

The maze groaned in distress and Ariel used that moment to drag Bester into her own cell. With another lash of her mind she closed the door. Her goal had been achieved; Bester had been freed and the maze hadn't succeeded in holding her back. ** Thankfully Bester doesn't know I'm a telekinetic as well.** Pulling him onto the small cot, she started to get him out of the wet clothes. It was much warmer in here. The fire, still burning with a vengeance, was fed by her mental energy.** There are advantages to being a teek.**

It took her longer than expected to undress the Psi Cop and roll him into the two blankets she owned. As she pulled the gloves from his hands, she flung them into a corner of the room. She hated those gloves more than anything.

Amazed, she looked at his left hand; strangely twisted into holding onto one gesture; like it had been frozen in time. Refraining from touching, she realized she had to get the fever down which the cold had caused.

Rummaging in the little packages she kept beneath her bed, she retrieved some sort of soup. Using the water the rain had provided her with, she warmed some of it in a small kettle, pouring the soup into it. She had found some of these items years ago as four ignorant archaeologists had tried to unravel the mystery of the maze. After the labyrinth had killed them, she had retrieved the supplies and had taken them with her. ** I would have never survived this long without them, and the food items Daniel, Charles' assistant, smuggles into the maze. If father finds out, the poor man will die.**

A sigh escaped her lips. If it hadn't been for the visions she would have been able to flee this maze years ago, but the dreams had been persistent, telling her to remain here. Her presence was needed in the near future, so she had stayed.

She walked over to the small bed and sat down. Al was moving about in his sleep; eyes tightly closed, she could see the movement underneath the closed eyelids. The fever had a strong hold on him, feeding him dreams.... nightmares? Ariel opened her mind, lowered her barriers slightly, to see what the Psi Cop was dreaming about.

< Marc, where are you? I can't find you,> was the one thought that prevailed in Al’s mind.

It made Ariel smile. " Perhaps not all hope is lost yet. If he's your reason to fight, there may be some good lurking inside you after all," she whispered. The fever wouldn't release Bester and she knew she had to wait to see if he could beat it. < Try to drink this,> she told him, not sure whether he was able to receive that message.

Al stirred however, but never opened his eyes.

After having pushed him into a sitting position, she made him sip from the hot soup.** I can't believe I'm actually helping Alfred Bester!** she thought and shook her head in disbelief. Well, she had made her decision. ** Better see this through.**

The hot liquid was forced down his throat and made him cough violently. His cold body was no longer used to this warmth. Tired, immensely fatigued, Al gave in. Shivering, he sensed someone close to him and in his feverish state he reached out again, hoping to find Marc's mind.

Ariel registered his attempt, but remained silent. She couldn't feed him false hope and she had no idea how he would react to her presence. Satisfied the Psi Cop had drunk all the soup, she placed the bowl on the floor. < Try to sleep,> she advised him.

< Marc, where are you?> Al was frantically trying to find the young man's mind close to him. Marc had become his lifeline; the one reason he was still fighting the fever.

< He's safe, don't worry about him.> Ariel made sure he was once more lying down and covered him with the blankets.

< Marc?> Al was slipping back into his feverish dreams.

" Yes, sleep now and dream of your love. It's the only thing which can save you." Ariel got up from the bed and started to pace the room. Alfred Bester was near death. ** Do I --really-- want him to live? He's weak and death still may claim him,** she asked herself. Searching her feelings, she reached a conclusion at last. ** He deserves a second chance. If he reverts to being his old, bitter self, I will have to correct my mistake in saving him. But yes, to answer my own question; if necessary, I will give him some of my own energy. It will weaken me for some time, but I can draw new energy from the maze itself.**

 

LABYRINTH PART 6

 

BABYLON 5, AMBASSADOR DELENN'S QUARTERS

 

Bored, Neroon stared at the now blank Com-screen. He had spent the last hour trying to locate Ambassador Mollari to remind him of an upcoming meeting with Delenn. In the end he had managed to find the Centauri, but only because Vir had assisted him. Making a mental note to search the amusement section first next time he needed to speak to Mollari, he leaned back into the comfort of the chair. ** I hate desk jobs!** he thought annoyed at being stuck here. Delenn had given him enough assignments to keep him busy all day. ** She is doing this on purpose!**

There was only one way to release some of his tension; working out in Grey sector. He had done so for one hour before reporting for duty to Delenn. Living in Delenn's quarters wasn't something he was comfortable with either and whenever the opportunity presented itself, he sneaked off to Marcus' rooms.

Neroon forced himself to pay more attention to his work. Delenn had asked him to set up some kind of schedule of regular meetings between herself and the other Ambassadors.

The computer announced an incoming message and Neroon sighed; he had never known just how much work Lennier had done. Concentrating on the message, Neroon repressed another sigh as G'Kar appeared. "Ambassador."

" Please inform Ambassador Delenn that I will --not-- attend today's meeting," G'Kar hissed.

** He's annoyed at something.** Neroon noticed the expression in those eyes." May I inquire why?" Neroon said, trying to be as polite as possible, something he wasn't very good at.

G'Kar raised his hands in distress. " The Narn Government is --very-- much displeased about the Minbari policy concerning the Centauri's latest sneak attack on one of our colonies. You Minbari," G'Kar pointed at Neroon and shook his head in resentment," refuse to take a stand in this important matter. Cancelling this meeting is my way of protesting against this policy. "

Neroon repressed his initial reaction; to tell G'Kar that his behaviour wasn't going to help the Narns in their struggle. ** Headstrong and convinced he's right,** Neroon concluded. Making a comment about it would be pointless; G'Kar wouldn't listen. " I will deliver your message to Ambassador Delenn," was all he said, watching the smug look on the Narn's face as G'Kar broke the connection.

Diplomacy had never been his strongest character trait; he had always acted on instinct and his impatience had often misguided him. ** I haven't offended any one yet,** he thought amazed. ** Being with Marcus has made me calm and more focused.**

" Thank Valen, no more messages to answer." The warrior rubbed his temples, feeling more fatigued from talking to Mollari and G'Kar than he had been while fighting in the Earth Minbari war. " I would rather fight a legion of Shadows than have to deal with those two Ambassadors, who persist in behaving like small children!" Sighing, he pushed the files on the desk aside. " Lennier, you better return before I lose my sanity."

During that one moment of tranquillity, he thought of Marcus. The ranger had left Babylon 5 19 hours ago. Neroon had made some calculations, which had told him that the White Star should arrive at Vanastar any moment now.

** Marcus is gone for 19 hours and I already feel torn apart.**He had missed his lover's warmth during the night. Waking up, he had reached out for the ranger and had been stunned to find an empty place at his side. As memory had returned to him, Neroon had felt lonely.

" Incoming message."

" Duty calls," Neroon whispered. At last, he understood why Delenn had requested him as her aide. ** To keep me from brooding.** Telling the computer to access the message, he quickly scanned through his papers.

" Having a hard day at work, darling?"

The warrior's head snapped back in bafflement. " Marcus?" A smile crossed his features as he looked upon his lover's face. He'd never expected the ranger to call in this soon.

" I thought I'd better check on you and let you know I'm still alive before taking that shuttle to Vanastar," Marcus chuckled, desperately craving touching the Minbari. To run his fingertips over that bonecrest, sliding his hand inside Neroon's clothing, pinching that one nipple. " Bugger," he murmured as his desire almost overwhelmed him.

Neroon was quick to notice his lover's flustered face and knew what the ranger was thinking about. Unable to hide the smirk on his face, Neroon said:" I'm delighted to see you as well. How are you and Marc dealing with this mission?"

" Things are getting more complex, Neroon. Marc turned out to be a telepath as well as an empath," he informed the warrior.

" A telepath?" Neroon repeated in disbelief. " He never knew?"

" No, apparently not. But during his sleep he somehow linked with Alfred's mind and that was when I realized what was going on." Marcus glanced behind him to make sure the young man was nowhere in sight. The ranger had retreated into the briefing room to contact Neroon. Marc was still roaming the bridge, harassing Lennier and the other crewmembers.

Neroon wavered; not sure whether to ask this question or not, but decided to go ahead any way. " Are you still feeling apprehensive about this mission?"

" In the beginning? Yes, I did. But now....I don't know, " the ranger shot Neroon a confused glance, " Having Marc around....I'm responsible for him as well. I think I can pull this one off." Marcus saw the approval in the Minbari's eyes.

" I made the right decision then," Neroon announced with certainty.

" What decision?"

" Letting you go," the warrior explained in a soft tone.

" Perhaps, " Marcus admitted reluctantly, " But I would feel much more comfortable about this if you were here with me." An expression of longing lay in his lover's eyes and Marcus sighed in resignation.

" We will be together once you and Marc return to Babylon 5," Neroon replied, mentally preparing himself to say good-bye to his lover.

" I will count the hours till our reunion," Marcus said teasingly, barely able to hide his relief; Neroon had missed him also.

" I will think of something to make that reunion special," Neroon whispered sensually, playing along.

" I love you, Neroon."

As their connection was terminated, Neroon mumbled; " I love you, Marcus....More than you will ever know."

 

WHITE STAR

 

" We're approaching Vanastar, Marcus." The young man stepped into the briefing room after having spent some time looking for the elusive ranger.

" I'm on my way." Marcus quickly ran a hand over his face; wiping away that one tear that threatened to spill onto his face. Seeing Neroon had made him realize how much he wanted to be close to his lover.

" Marcus? " Noticing the troubled expression on the ranger's face set of his alarms and he stopped the ranger when Marcus tried to pass him by. < What's wrong?>

" I miss Neroon." Marcus replied aloud. This time he hadn't been startled to hear the mind voice in his head.

< I've been wondering about our....relationship. You're too young for me to call you daddy,> he paused, knowing he had to say this before they arrived at Vanastar. < I really would like to have you as a brother.>

The word 'brother' reverberated through the ranger, making him feel distinctly uncomfortable. " You don't know what you're asking, Marc."

< Then tell me, show me,> Marc challenged him, once more sensing that old pain, buried deeply, but still eating the ranger alive. This had to be sorted out before arriving at the planet. Ever since he had asked Marcus about his brother the ranger had been in emotional pain. And the truth was he couldn't handle that constant, nagging pain emanating from Marcus any longer. It hurt him as well.

Marcus felt the true concern emanating from the young man and knew Marc wouldn't give in before this had come into the open. He never knew why he suddenly allowed all that pain to surface, opening up to Marc like this, making him a witness to this agony.

Swaying on his feet, Marc didn't succumb to the hurt washing through him. Tightly holding Marcus' hands in his own, he stared into the watered eyes. < You have to let go of that guilt. I don't know what exactly happened that day, but I'm sure you did your best to save him.> Marc was surprised when the ranger completely opened up to him, giving him access to --all-- the memories inside. Shivers ran down his spine as he watched the flyer crash that fateful day; reliving Marcus' anguish. At last, he understood.

" Sorry, I...." Marcus wanted to apologize for making the young man part of this past tragedy, but was stopped by a very determined look on Marc's face.

< Marcus, you tried your utmost to land that flyer. You didn't kill your brother; you barely made it out alive yourself. Yes, you lost someone very special to you,> Marc said, raising the ranger's head by cupping his chin in one of his hands. The physical contact fortified their emotional connection. < You --must-- know William loved you and he would --never-- blame you for what happened. It was an accident, an --attack--! You still love him, Marcus. That's good. Cherish that feeling, but let go of the pain and guilt. Remember the affection you shared.> Doubt was reflected in the ranger's eyes and Marc knew he had to convince him once and for all. With one smooth push, Marc channelled the certainty into the ranger's mind that he wasn't to blame for William's death.

Supporting himself by placing his hands on the desk, Marcus reeled on his feet as the young man thrust that assurance into his mind. < What are you doing?> Marcus exclaimed mentally as he began to realize that William would never want him to torment himself over his death; William would kick his butt for behaving like this for all these years!!

< I want you to understand that your brother would never want you to do this to yourself. You have to forgive yourself, Marcus. You have to forgive yourself for being --human--. We don't have the power to stop death, to reclaim the dying. William's death was something you couldn't prevent. --Accept it--!>

Tears, --hot tears--, were dripping from his chin as Marcus began to forgive himself for surviving that crash.

< William will always be a part of you, Marcus. Letting go of the pain doesn't mean you have to let go of William's memory also, > Marc added and embraced him. He could actually feel the shift of emotions inside Marcus as the ranger started to accept that final truth.

Calming down at last, Marcus locked eyes with the young man who wanted to be his brother. " You're a very wise man." Smiling hesitantly, the ranger realized the dark guilt he had been carrying around for years was no longer suffocating him. Only a small amount had remained behind; he would let go of that once he was ready to do so.

< Marcus, you made a start; you're letting go of that guilt!>

< I am?> Marcus was overcome with another memory, a more fond one; something he hadn't thought of in years. William had once slipped their pet hamster down the back of their mother's dress, who had cursed softly and had tried to get the little critter out of the garment she was wearing. He couldn't help himself and snickered with remembered merriment.

< William was quite a little rascal, wasn't he?> Marc chuckled, experiencing that moment in time as well, still connected to the ranger's mind.

< He always was up to some mischief,> Marcus admitted fondly, wiping away his tears; but this time they were tears of joy. It was like a darkness inside his heart had been lifted to reveal a sparkling light that was William.

< We'll talk about William, remember him,> Marc promised, releasing the ranger from his tight embrace.

< That would be nice.> Marcus only now realized he had been talking to Marc using telepathy. < Thanks, Marc. Thanks for showing me...>

< No, thank you for allowing me in,> the young man said, knowing only too well even Neroon wouldn't have been able to set this healing process in motion.

 

VANASTAR

 

Ariel's hand rested on Bester's brow; she shivered feeling the fever move through his body. She wasn't that sure he was able to deal with it himself. Forcing him to drink some more water, she realized his body had weakened even further and decided to dive into his mind another time. Allowing herself to fall slowly into his myriad of tangled thoughts, she felt the effect the fever was having on him. Memories, desire, fear, longing, everything had become one. It would take him a while to recreate the order, which had once firmly reigned in his mind. Gliding deeper, she touched the core of his energy and found it burning very low, it had almost been extinguished. ** If I don't help him, he will die.** She knew with certainty. ** I knew it would come down to this in the end. But to actually help him heal....** Still hesitant to do this, she focused on his mindscape once more till she encountered his love for Marc. ** At least now I know his name.**

" All right, Mr. Bester. I will help you. Let's hope I'm not making a mistake here." She had only once before done this; bring back someone from the brink of death. Someone else had been there to help her, guide her back then. But Jason Ironheart wasn't here now. " I have to do this on my own," she murmured, lost in thought.

 

Al was floating in a vast space of nothingness; strangely detached from his body. His mind was starting to steer higher and higher till a bright light stopped him; holding him back from climbing any more. His surroundings changed and darkened, black as a night not graced by the illuminating beams of a full moon. A horrifying cold wrapped itself around his mind; laughing at him, mocking him.

He had seldom been scared in his life; more intent on frightening the hell out of people himself. But the absence of light, warmth began to make him feel apprehensive. A sense of evil lingered here. Al suddenly remembered some of his lessons in Earth history as they had studied various religions. ** This place feels like that hell they talked about.** The lack of warmth upset him.

** Is that it? Did I die in that cell?** It felt like he was grinning, though he no longer owned a body at this time; merely a mind afloat in the darkness. ** I always knew I would end up in hell,** he mused sadly. ** Did enough awful deeds, committed too many sins, I guess.**

The inky blackness suffocated him and he struggled to flee it, but he felt heavy and burdened by his past.

" You can do it! We love you. Please come back to us, Stee."

Swirling around in the vacuum, Al had never been more shocked before. To hear his name, to hear --that-- warm voice. It had spoken with longing and love. Somehow, he knew that voice, had heard it before. ** No, it's only my imagination,** he told himself.

" Don't hold onto the dark deeds in your mind, son. Here, in the light it's warm and we will give you the love life denied you," the soft, radiant voice continued.

** Shut up!** Al thought and his feelings of bitterness washed through him like a long lost friend and he clung to them, fleeing the voice. A single beam of sparkling light now speared the darkness and Al instinctively tried to reach out to it. Then he stopped, realizing the light --was-- that warm voice and grew scared.

" You know me, Stee. You --must-- know me. Don't deny my existence!"

< I don't know you!> he declared vehemently and at once the light dissolved, disappearing into oblivion. < NO!> he screamed, horrified at what he had done; feeling the sudden loss.

< Don't go away,...please....> he sobbed as he admitted to himself that he did know that voice. His memories wouldn't grow dull again, not now that the light had revealed itself to him. It had been the voice of his mother.... and he had denied her.

 

Remembering everything Jason had taught her, she pulled the blankets down a little bit and placed one hand on his forehead, the other one where his heart was. Ariel visualized her power within; a column of raging blue fire which could heal, but also destroy if necessary. The blue band of energy moved down her arms, to pool in the palm of her hands. This was it.

Sighing deeply, she allowed for the blue energy to slip from her fingers. It lingered on Bester's skin for a moment; lying there as another blanket to warm him. The Psi Cop groaned and Ariel knew he was in pain as her energy claimed him for the living; snatching him away from death.

 

Suddenly, everything changed. A flash of energy wrapped itself around his mind; pulling him back into his body. Al desperately tried to breathe, to focus on being alive, but the near death experience had drained him. Peeking through half closed eyelids, he only saw a blanket of mental energy enveloping him and he knew death had spit him out again.

 

The film of energy finally seeped into his body and it glowed for one moment, absorbing this power. Satisfied, Ariel staggered on her feet and dropped heavily into the chair. It had worked! Now, she had to wait and see if she hadn't been too late.

Studying the Psi Cop, she realized he was still deeply asleep, perhaps even unconscious. She gently probed his mind. His energy was shining brightly, fused by his love for Marc and her gift. Bester would need a lot of sleep to recover.

Weak and fatigued, Ariel knew she had to recharge. She had to replace her lost energy before the maze could realize what she had done. ** But it's that same labyrinth which will sustain me, feed me.** Ariel had done this twice before; once after her father had left her here with no food or water at all. Using the maze's energy had kept her alive; she could do without any real food as long as she could tap into its energy structure. The second time had been when she had found those dead archaeologists. One of them had still been alive, but too far-gone to be saved; he had died.

But this time she had been successful. ** I wish I knew whether to feel pleased about this or not. I can only hope Alfred Bester is willing to face the change within him.**

Her hands caressed the walls of her cell; a direct link to the maze and it's energy. Ariel coaxed it in trusting her for now and succeeded. Lulling it into a slumber, she drained it a little of its mental energy. The telepaths who had constructed this labyrinth had given it a never-ending source of energy; giving the maze a way to regenerate. Ariel had often wondered if there was a way to destroy it, but hadn't found an answer to that question yet. ** There must be a way....but I'm not the one chosen to end its existence.**

 

PART 7

 

VANASTAR

 

Slowly opening his bloodshot eyes, Alfred wondered why --hell-- was this cold and quiet. Where was that scorching fire which would torment him for all eternity? He'd expected to hear voices yelling at him...Why wasn't he in any pain?

The last thing he remembered was running away from the light, denying what he heard --no--, recognizing his mother's voice. The thought made him cringe with a sense of abandonment; he was unworthy to be near --her--.

" You'll recover. Just take it easy."

The soft, female voice startled him, but no, it wasn't his mother's. Alfred cautiously shifted his glance till it came to rest upon the red haired woman slumped back in the chair. Suddenly realizing he was lying down, Alfred wondered how he had gotten here in the first place. It had been so terribly cold in that damp cell where Charles had imprisoned him; here it was still chilly, but the fire had managed to drive the worst of the cold out.

Truth finally dawned on him. As he tried to speak, not a single sound succeeded in leaving his chapped lips. His throat stung painfully and his throbbing head felt like someone was working on it with a jackhammer.

" It's okay. You may speak to me using your mind voice. I'd advice you to remain in bed though. Your body took quiet a blow."

< You came back for me?> Disbelief filled his mind voice as he looked into her eyes.

" I've often been called a fool, Mr. Bester. Perhaps I'm one after all. Yes, I went back for you." Ariel looked at him questioningly, wondering if the near death experience had changed him at all. She hoped it had.

< Where am I?> His eyelids were growing heavy and he desperately tried to focus on this strange woman who apparently had saved his life. ** Why would she do such a thing? She knows who I am. Why help me?** he wondered in bafflement.

" You're in a different cell, still inside the maze; my cell." Glancing away from him, she stared at the walls, feeling the labyrinth's smothered rage. It wouldn't be long before it would try to reclaim its victim; Bester.

Only now did Alfred realize that he was lying in a bed, that warm blankets were covering his half frozen body. Moving his right hand to rub a sore spot, his eyes grew big. ** I'm naked!**

" Your clothes are soaking wet. They should be dry in a couple of hours." Ariel had picked up that perplexed thought. **At least he's not shouting orders,** which probably was a good sign.

< You undressed me?> Alfred pulled the blankets tighter, feeling uncomfortable now he knew he was naked underneath them.

" Couldn't let you die of pneumonia," she remarked as casually as possible. Was Bester acting shy all of a sudden?

< Why am I still alive? It felt like I had left my body behind.> Alfred had wanted to continue, but fell silent; confused and uncertain.

" You were dead for a few seconds, Mr. Bester," Ariel said, enlightening him. " I managed to pull you back." She decided not to tell him how; not willing to hand over such precious information to the Psi Cop as long as she wasn't sure what his hidden agenda was.

< I was dead?> His head was reeling and his body was screaming at him to get some more sleep, but he had to know what had happened first.

" The fever weakened you. You lost your voice due to the cold. Your body was ready to give up," Ariel decided to play her trump," But you kept calling out for someone called Marc."

The name echoed in his mind, remembering the young man; the love, the fiery passion they had shared on Gamma 4.

< I guess I must be a fool as well. Falling in love with him.>

" Love is of all ages and times, Mr. Bester." Ariel rose to her feet and filled the kettle with water.

" I don't know if you drink tea, but I don't have anything else to offer you."

< Tea would be fine.> Trying to roll onto his side so he could study her better, he flinched at the ache his body radiated.

" You shouldn't move that much, Mr. Bester, You only recently joined the living again after spending those moments in limbo," she reminded him. Making sure the fire was burning bright enough to warm the water inside the kettle, she settled down into her chair again.

Alfred had been observing her for some minutes and suddenly saw the fatigue in her eyes.

< Why did you save me?> he asked again, as he realized that she hadn't answered that question yet.

" Maybe,...because I think you might actually be worth the effort, Mr. Bester." Ariel glared into his eyes and caught him shiver. " What's wrong?"

< Why do you insist on calling me that?>  
" Isn't that your name?" Ariel's tone was curious; how would he answer her? It was an important question, but did he realize that? She had seen within his mind the moment she'd pulled him back from death; his vision had been hers during that instant.

< My name?> Alfred repeated, stunned, beaten.

" Yes, Alfred Bester?" She urged him on, relentlessly, knowing the time had come for him to face the demons of his past or to die anyway. Watching him, she saw despair in his eyes and decided not to push any farther. He needed time to deal with his vision. Ariel knew it must have impressed him greatly, remembering the first time she had experienced one herself.

Confused, he closed his eyes. Why were they discussing this? His name --was-- Alfred Bester. But to actually say those two words....His courage eluded him as his mother's voice came crashing in on him again; she had called him Stee.

Stephen Walters....The name appeared in bright red letters in his mind and immediately he blocked it, banishing it to the darkness where it had come from.

" It's not good to deny your pain, Mr. Bester," Ariel said, while filling two mugs with water, putting a tea bag into them.

< What do --you-- know of pain!> Alfred exclaimed, angered and troubled by memories.

" It may surprise you, Mr. Bester, but you're not the only one who hurts." She had almost added a venomous statement, but berated herself just in time. This was not the time nor the place to quarrel.

< Sorry,> was all Alfred managed to send her as his own emotions overwhelmed him. It had been so long since he'd heard his mother's voice that clear.

" You had an unique experience, Mr. Bester," she said, continuing to call him that on purpose, " I suggest you try to figure out what to do with it. There's always a reason for the dead to reveal themselves when someone is dying. There must be a reason why you heard --her-- voice."

< You heard it as well!!!> Feeling strangely cheated, he refused to accept the tea she offered him.

With a sigh she placed it near him on the floor.

" But --I-- didn't deny hearing it!" Anger had fueled her remark and this time she saw the effect it had on him.

< I was....scared,> he said, finally admitting this fear.

" That voice, Mr. Bester, was filled with love; a love aimed at you." She sipped from her tea and watched him reach out for his mug as well.

He managed to grab hold of it and after propping himself up on to his elbows he stared into the warm steam.

< I didn't thank you yet for helping me, did I?> Alfred was taken aback as he saw concern in her eyes.

" No, you didn't, Mr. Bester and I'm not expecting you to voice any gratitude."

< I --am-- thankful...But please stop calling me that name.> He placed the mug back onto the floor and lay down again. Until now he had managed to fight his exhaustion, but now he was losing the fight.

" What do you want me to call you?" she asked in a remarkably soft tone.

His empty eyes sought out hers, hearing that tone.

< I don't know.>

A smile appeared on Ariel's face; his answer had pleased her.

 

WHITE STAR

 

Feeling more at ease with himself than ever before, Marcus calmly boarded the shuttle which would take them Vanastar. He punched in all necessary data and waited for Marc to strap himself into the copilot's seat.

" Now why won't you allow me to pilot this shuttle? Can't be that hard." Marc grinned seeing the ranger's mock despair. ** We make a good team. We can rely on each other.**

" Marc, you don't know how to fly this shuttle. And one more thing," Marcus muttered underneath his breath after the doors had closed. " Don't use telepathy when talking to me during this flight. It would only distract me."

" Got it," Marc said, willing to do him this favor. Watching the screen, he saw a view of the planet they were heading to; Vanastar.

" We're lucky; Vanastar is an Earth like planet. Which means we'll be able to breathe normally and the G's are also bearable. " Marcus adjusted their course and peeked at the young man next to him. " I requested some data from the classified ranger files. There are several interesting sites mentioned concerning this planet, but I want to have a look at the labyrinth of Vanastar first. I have this feeling we might find Bester there."

" Labyrinth?" Marc returned the glance, eager to learn more about this planet.

" Vanastar wasn't always uninhabited," the ranger started. " The people who used to live here were telepaths."

" I should have known," Marc sighed, hearing that news.

" They are all dead now, so we won't have to worry about encountering them. Apparently they succumbed to an alien virus hundreds of years ago."

Confidently piloting the shuttle, Marcus closely observed all new data, which was still being added now they were actually approaching the planet.

" What about this labyrinth you mentioned?" Marc wanted to know.

" It was constructed to eliminate convicted criminals. The files speak of an 'intelligent' maze which can respond to each situation to ensure the council's judgement, --punishment-- was carried out. "

" And you think Alfred is in there?" Worried, Marc's eyes scanned the green surface; large trees covered most part of this planet.

" If I wanted to dispose of an enemy....I would use the maze to my advantage." Marcus revealed in a soft tone, not wanting to upset him.

Trying hard to shut out any fear, Marc concentrated on the data flashing on the screen in front of him.

" How are we going to get in? Is there some sort of entrance?"

" Yes, a portal situated in the south of Vanastar. I expected it to be in the center of a town, but no. They build it on the middle of some forest. We'll have to walk some miles. I can't land this shuttle anywhere near that bloody portal. " Marcus informed him.

" Marcus?" He hesitated and managed to catch the ranger's gaze. " Do you think Alfred's still alive?" Even mentioning his name made Marc feel empty inside.

" Yes, I think he's hanging in there. Alfred is headstrong and determined, Marc. Don't give up now." The ranger smiled weakly. It was the truth though; Bester wouldn't surrender to death that easily.

" I hope you're right," Marc sighed and fought hard to remain composed.

" I'm going to land this shuttle now. We'll have to walk the last bit."

Looking back over his shoulder, Marc was hardly able to make out the shuttle in the distance, partly obscured by the gigantic trees and green leaves, which were reflecting the sunlight.

" I estimate it will take us one more hour to reach that portal," Marcus said, breaking the silence between them. Something had been bugging the ranger ever since Marc had come aboard Babylon 5.

" You repeatedly told me you love Bester....But you can't have known him that long. How did you know?"

Marc chuckled, feeling the ranger's uncertainty and curiosity.

" We're empaths, Marcus. How did you know you loved Neroon and that the feeling was mutual?"

** Bugger!** Marcus cursed mentally now that the young man had reversed the question.

" At the time I didn't know I was an empath, Marc." The ranger didn't really want to talk about this; there were too many painful memories attached to this period of his life.

" You didn't know?" Amazed, Marc stopped the ranger; he hadn't known that.

" The doctor told me a few weeks ago."

" How could you not have known?" he asked, truly surprised now.

" It's hard to explain. I always felt 'deeply'; intense sadness, guilt, as you have learned," Marcus said, averting his eyes for a single moment. " It never crossed my mind I could be an empath and when Neroon appeared....He was intent on killing me back then."

" Killing you? Marcus! Stop walking!" Marc made sure the ranger stood still before speaking again. " You never told me that!"

" --You-- still haven't told me about discovering you loved Bester," Marcus responded and watched him.

" I simply knew. He radiated so much love directed at me and I..." Marc paused, pulled the ranger back onto the small path and made him resume their walk. " Alfred kept telling me I was confusing gratitude with love and I told him that was nonsense. In the end he had to give in."

" You made him give in," Marcus chuckled, brushing some branches out of their path.

" Yeah, I guess I did." He laughed warmly and poked the ranger playfully in his side.

" Now tell me how you and Neroon ended up together."

" It really is a sad tale." Marcus tried getting out of this one, but Marc's face was determined. " As I said, Neroon wanted to kill me...."

 

One hour later they had finally made it to the portal. Marc had listened in silence to the ranger's story. Even though Alfred had shown him bits and pieces of Marcus's ordeal, he had never realized how deeply it had affected Marcus.

Talking about all these personal things had solidified their mental bond. Marcus had realized that the moment he had stared into Marc's watered eyes. He had been so caught up in telling his story that he had been sharing his emotions without keeping back and had dragged Marc down with him.

Marc composed himself and pushed a lock of hair out of the ranger's face. Desperate to change the subject to avoid living through any more of Marcus' intense emotions, he asked;" This is the portal?" staring at the impressive structure in front of them.

The ranger checked the reading the scanner was supplying him with and looked up at the massive portal. The steel like structure was almost 20 foot high and a solid door seemed to be the entrance to the maze, which should be beneath the surface. Its metal shimmered and reminded Marcus of silver.

" Now what?" Marc whispered, awe-struck now he was standing in front of this portal.

" We have to find a way in." Marcus walked towards the door and tried pushing it open; there was no doorknob and puzzled, he took a step back. The door hadn't yielded and he realized the door had to be opened in a different way.

" Marc, these people were telepaths. Try ordering it to open," he suggested, feeling thankful for the fact that the young man was a telepath after all.

" How?" Marc looked at the portal, lost without proper direction. ** I might shoot off my big mouth regularly, claiming to know it all, but in reality....I don't know a thing,** he confessed to himself.

" Marc?"

" Yes?" The young man suddenly realized what the ranger wanted him to do and aided him in establishing a mental connection.

< These telepaths must have had some sort of control over the portal. Just command it to open the door.> Marcus advised him.

The young man tried but nothing happened. < It's not working.>

< I noticed.> Once more consulting his data, the ranger looked up at the structure.

< It was used to punish convicted criminals,> Marcus said and walked towards it, placing his hands flat on the door. Perhaps his empathic powers would help him. Marc might be the stronger one of them, but he had been in similar situations before, owning more experience in these matters. This was a riddle he intended to solve. The door grew icy cold underneath his fingers.

< Marc? Come over here.>

A moment later, Marc placed his hands on top of the ranger's and felt the pull.

< Tell it once more to open the door,> Marcus whispered. < I'll try and help you.>

Marc never knew what had been different this time.... A desperate moan left Marcus' lips, alarming the young man.

" Marcus? What are you doing?" he said aloud.

< Telling the maze that we're criminals who need to be punished.> Momentarily swaying on his feet, Marcus felt a firm arm steady him.

< How did you do that? You're no telepath and I didn't help you.> Concerned, Marc pinned the ranger down to the wall, till he would be able to walk on his own again.

< The labyrinth is one pool of telepathic power,> Marcus explained, feeling tired. < In its mind there are only telepaths and it can't accept the existence of 'mundanes'. I guess it decided to help me reach it.>

Shaking his head in dismay, Marc decided he didn't like this one bit. The door was open, but they had no idea what horrors might await them after stepping inside. He was about to propose to study this portal a little longer, when Marcus broke free from his hold.

< What are you waiting for?> he asked and walked into the dark corridor.

< Marcus, wait!> Marc tried pulling him back, but the ranger continued to walk into the darkness. Sighing, he exclaimed:< Wait for me!>  
The moment he stepped inside, the door closed again.

 

PART 8

 

FLYER FREYA

 

Byron quickly glanced behind him to see if Stephen Franklin was still unconscious. He had deemed it necessary to drug the Earth force doctor during this trip, couldn't take the risk of Franklin waking up while on their way to Vanastar. The doctor would try to stop him.

Piloting the flyer himself, Byron cursed his father. Charles had always been extremely manipulative, but never before had he threatened to kill his sister in case he wouldn't obey his orders. Charles had become obsessed with Caim's death and revenging his son.

** At least it means Ariel is still alive. Thank God for that,** he mused privately. Years, during which he had tormented himself about her uncertain fate, had now come to an end. To him, Ariel was his only --true-- relative still alive, not counting Charles amongst them. Byron had never been close to his father and brother. Caim had been too cruel and too cold-hearted to love him like a brother. His twin had never stopped when trying to attain his goal; no matter how many people had to die in order to reach this purpose.

Caim had truly been Charles' son, inheriting too many of their father's vices. The first time he had consciously locked eyes with his twin brother, Byron had shivered seeing the cold glare in those eyes. Even as a child, he had known he had to distance himself from his father and brother. The result had been that he had grown very attached to his sister, who also couldn't stand being close to Charles and Caim.

Ariel was all he had left and he was prepared to go to great lengths to ensure her safety. ** But am I willing to kill for her safety? I have never killed a living being before.... Am I capable of carrying out murder?**

The question nestled deeply within his brain. He knew the answer the moment he looked once more at the Earth force doctor. No, he couldn't take someone's life, he was no killer.

This 'weakness' as Charles had called it, was the primary reason why his father loathed the sight of him; denying their ties whenever possible. ** Charles is embarrassed to have me as a son. I can still hear him telling me to be more like Caim; " If only you were a bit more like your brother, but no....You're weak, like that rogue sister of yours. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that you turned rogue yourself one day. Should that ever happen, I would bring you down personally, like I did with your sister. "

Secretly, Byron had been relieved to be compared to his sister who he admired for having had the courage to turn her back on the Corps. Courage he lacked. Her amazing strength and compassion had been the two things to pull him through all the rough times his father had been responsible for!

His father had ignored him these last few years that was why Byron had been stunned to actually receive a message from him. Charles had ordered him to go to Babylon 5 to inform Marcus Cole of the fact that Bester had vanished. Up until that point Byron hadn't been sure that his father had been the one behind Al's disappearance, but now he knew for certain he was pulling all the strings.

Reluctantly he had carried out his father's orders and had travelled to the space station. His flyer had not been in perfect condition and life support had failed for some moments during which he must have hit his head, causing that blasted concussion. Once he had set foot on the station, he had felt the compassion emanating from the doctor and Marcus Cole. It had caused the struggle with his conscience, which had been telling him he was betraying innocent people by obeying his father.... But what about Ariel? He couldn't let her die!

A soft moan made him check on his prisoner. He had strapped the doctor into the chair, making sure Franklin couldn't break free. The drug was still keeping him under. Satisfied, Byron walked back to his own chair. The doctor would remain unconscious for several more hours.

An incoming call startled him greatly, although he had been expecting it. It had to be Charles, no one else knew of this frequency. Barely able to hide his involuntarily flinch upon seeing his father's poisonous eyes, Byron did his best to return a similar glare. " Charles," he started and cringed hearing the tremor in his own voice. The other man would certainly pick it up. He hated showing his weakness this openly!

" You're on route to Vanastar with your prisoner? You better not disappoint me this time, Byron!"

" Yes, I'm on my way to Van star and Franklin is my prisoner," Byron replied as steadfast as he could muster,

" But I still don't understand why you want him there as well. Franklin had no part in Caim's death." Byron tried to reason with his father, although he knew it would be futile. Charles was determined to pursue his plans.

" You don't need to understand! Just do as you're told or your sister will pay the price for your disobedience!" Charles threatened in a firm tone.

" She's still alive then?" Byron --needed-- confirmation of that fact so badly!

" As long as you continue to carry out my orders, she'll stay alive," Charles replied.

His tone made Byron shiver. And once more he wondered how it was possible that Ariel and he had turned out so completely different from their father. ** Thankfully he never managed to corrupt us! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he had succeeded in doing so.**

" Take him to Vanastar and land near the labyrinth," Charles instructed him. " I will meet you there."

The connection was severed and Byron knew he only had a short period of time to find a way to keep Stephen out of Charles' grasp.

 

BABYLON 5

 

Neroon had hidden the collapsed pike beneath the folds of his robes before stepping into Delenn's living area. Only slowly was he adapting to his new life as her aide. Apart from looking after her schedules and appointments, he had also decided to keep an eye on her personal safety.

** She should be escorted at all times in case someone wants to harm her. After all, she --is-- Entil' Zha!** It was his duty to ensure her safety. Neroon would never forgive himself should she happen to meet with an accident while under his protection.

He had seen Sheridan's confused look as Delenn had told the Captain about him being her new aide. But the Captain had chosen to remain quiet and during one eerie moment Neroon had realized that Sheridan was giving him the benefit of the doubt, was willing to trust him.

" Neroon?" Delenn turned to greet him and felt pleased seeing the expression in his dark eyes. ** My diversion is working. Neroon is too busy to worry about Marcus.**

" Delenn, I need to inform you of some distressing news," Neroon said.

" Tell me, Neroon, but please sit down first." Studying him, she detected a serene calmness in his demeanour, Neroon had accepted his destiny, whatever that might be. This inner change still baffled her at times; this man differed so greatly from the arrogant warrior who had thrown that bloody pike at her feet. Many things had changed in a short time and his relationship with the human ranger had made Neroon grasp this new wisdom. She told herself to concentrate on the subject. After seating herself, she waited for him to continue his report.

Neroon ignored the inquisitive look she gave him." Ambassador G'Kar is displeased with our policy of neutrality. He cancelled several meetings."

Delenn nodded; she knew of the Narn's unpredictable behaviour." The Narns are rather aggressive in their urge to defend their home world and colonies, even if those colonies originally belonged to the Centauri.... Their approach is ....undesirable."

" May I speak freely?" Neroon asked politely, doing his utmost to act properly towards her; but something was bothering him.

" You may."

" Delenn, we both know that I'm not suited for this position. I lack diplomatic skills," Neroon stared into her eyes, desperately hoping she was going to relieve him of his duty. " I'm a warrior, not a diplomat," he said, voicing his real concern. Delenn's pleased smile took him by surprise.

" You realize this weakness, now you must work on it; improve those skills. Observe and learn. I have confidence in you, Neroon. In the end, you will overcome these difficulties," she said reassuringly. Uncertain, she proceeded to address a matter, which had been puzzling her for some time now.

" During Marcus' coma you told me you once felt a religious calling. I still wonder about that revelation, Neroon," she paused, searching his face." I never asked you.... Should you be given the opportunity to make your choice a second time....Which Caste would you choose? Now?"

Neroon was stunned, hearing that question. Why ask now? She had never appeared concerned about his mental well being before. It was obvious Delenn was waiting for his answer, but the truth was he didn't have one." I --honestly-- don't know, Delenn."

" Perhaps you should search your soul, Neroon; reach a decision. There is a place for you among the Anla'shok if that is what the warrior in you desires. But I can also arrange for a more spiritual task, if that is what you need," she offered him.

Neroon was even more confused now. What was Delenn really after?" I will give your question the consideration it deserves. Should I find the answer, I will inform you," Neroon promised.

 

VANASTAR

 

Al had woken only moments ago and had been staring at the ceiling in confusion ever since. His mother's voice, filled with a tender promise of love, kept haunting him. At last, he turned his head and looked at Ariel who had fallen asleep in the chair.

** Why did she save me?** he wondered once again. Not wanting to wake her from her sleep, he silently moved around in the bed till he had acquired a more comfortable position. The blankets kept him warm and for some elusive reason, he felt relaxed. Even though he was in the heart of this deadly labyrinth, a sense of safety covered his mind.

** Why do I feel ....at peace like this?**

** Perhaps because you're finally facing the ultimate truth?** a tiny voice, -- a child's voice-- replied. ** Yes, it was her voice,** he admitted to himself, ** I should never have denied her!**

Ariel stirred in the chair, a low groan fled her lips. Instinctively Al tried to probe her mind, to find out what was upsetting her sleep, but was instantly thrown back as he hit her barriers. She wasn't going to allow him in.

Ariel was dreaming; knew she had to be dreaming, because her drained body felt strong and full of energy. She had been imprisoned in this feeble body her entire life, never strong enough to physically fight off attackers. That was the only reason why Charles had been able to capture her and imprison her inside this accursed maze!

The walls surrounding her were warm, breathing, alive in a strange way she would never understand. Pulsing with energy; a force that had kept her alive these last five, absolutely lonely, years.

Loneliness crept inside her mind as she thought back to those years of solitude, never able to hear a human's voice or to hear spoken words. Only the labyrinth's obscure thoughts had kept her company; had prevented her from going insane.

Focusing her stare once more on the walls, the stones began to shift shape. Red, burning flames appeared inside the stones and she immediately withdrew her hands as the fire threatened to burn her skin. The fire only seemed constricted by the form of the stones, never leaving its shape. The maze was furious!

Ariel looked down her own body; its image was growing transparent, her body weakening. She recognized this experience, thinking back to Al's near-death experience. ** I'm dying.** A moment later, the truth came to her in a flash. ** I'm going to die soon, inside this maze.**

She looked to her right and saw Al, struggling hard to remain on his feet as he was trying to reach the end of the corridor. A young man with long, dark hair was supporting him. Charles appeared from out of nowhere, blocking their path and Ariel knew the two of them were no match for the powerful Psi Cop who was still master of this labyrinth. A PPG appeared in Charles's right hand and he aimed it at Al's head.

** I can stop Charles,** she realized. ** But my life will end here should I decide to do so.** Facing that final dilemma, her image darkened even more. ** This is why my visions told me to stay here. It's my destiny to die here; to ensure their safe escape. In order for them to live, I must die. I can accept this. It's a honourable death.**

 

Worried, Al pulled the blankets closer to his still naked body and managed to sit upright after struggling for some moments. Ariel was now mumbling incoherently in an upset tone, her hands tightly clenched into fists.

Fighting his dizziness, Al clasped her shoulders with his hands and he gently shook her. She had to wake up! Tremors shook her frail frame the moment he touched her. Her watered eyes flashed open unexpectedly.

" My path has been revealed to me," she whispered in a strangled tone.

Al struggled to speak, but was still incapable of producing speech. What was she talking about? In the end he decided on a different approach. After all, she had given him permission to speak to her telepathically. 

" Nothing important," she said, dismissing the worry she read on his face. The fact that it was there in the first place, surprised her immensely. Perhaps saving him had been the right thing to do." Your voice is still gone? " she inquired while rising to her feet.

 

Ariel examined the Psi Corps uniform which had been drying near the fire-place." It's dry. You should get dressed," she advised him.

Strangely shy, his hands held on to the blankets.

" Don't worry. I won't peek," she quipped in an amused tone. Relieved, she felt how the vision of her own death began to disappear. After handing him his clothes, she stared into the fire.

Al accepted the outfit, not really comfortable with the idea of wearing it though. Somehow, it didn't feel right any longer. Slipping into his shirt and trousers, he decided not to put on his jacket, which was adorned with Psi Corps insignia. Searching the room, he discovered his gloves. They had been flung onto the floor in an opposite corner of the cell. ** I should put them on!** he thought. Al was about to walk over there to pick them up when another attack of vertigo made him return to the bed. His body was still too drained to stay on his feet for a longer period of time.

" Take it easy!" Ariel chided him in a soft tone; still wondering about the changed Psi Cop. After helping him back to the cot, he sat down. She noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket in spite of the cold and wondered if he had decided not to put it on because of the insignia on it. She had ripped them off long ago. The uniform had served her well, concealing the fact that she was a rogue while wearing it.

A quiver moved through the labyrinth, making it appear like an earthquake was shaking the planet; but Ariel knew the truth.

Al had finally given in and realized he needed to rest longer. Lying down on top of the blankets he looked into her eyes; she was hiding something from him.< What happened?> Grabbing the sides of the bed, he waited for the quake to end.

" We're not alone any longer, Mr..." she stopped, seeing the expression in his eyes. He had asked her not to call him that any more. Not sure what to call him, she left the sentence unfinished.

< Not alone? Are you telling me Charles returned?>

Shaking her head, she listened to the sounds of dismay the labyrinth was broadcasting." No, it isn't Charles. He wouldn't come back that soon. He's convinced the maze is your grave and mine," she replied in a certain tone.

Al realized she had never told him why Charles had imprisoned her in this labyrinth in the first place. Curiosity got the better of him.

Reading that question in his mind, she glared at him. " This is not the time to discuss my father's motives for locking me up here." The moment she spoke those words, she realized what she had revealed to him. The stunned look in his eyes said it all.

< Charles is your father?> Quickly putting all the pieces of the puzzle together, he said: < Caim is....was your bother?>

" Yes, but I don't mourn his death. He got what he deserved." Ariel tried to concentrate on the identities of the beings who had entered this deadly maze, but Al's question disturbed her again.

< Correct me if I am wrong ....I killed your brother...but still you decide to save my life? And why would your own father condemn you to this living death inside the labyrinth?> Al didn't understand what was going on. He knew she had gone rogue, but ....

" Charles disowned me. To him, I'm already dead because I dared to oppose and question Psi Corps regulations. My father doesn't accept disobedience," she explained in a fatigued tone.

" We don't have time for this. There are two men inside the labyrinth who have no idea what they are facing. We have to find a way to help them!" Ariel grabbed her long robe and draped it over her shoulders.

< Who are they?> Al wanted to know, an ominous feeling clasping his throat shut.

" They have come to get you out," Ariel informed him, faintly amused at the disbelief in his eyes.

< No...> Al was baffled to feel fear sneak into his mind, fear for someone else's life.

" Their names are Marcus Cole and....someone called Marc."

< No, they shouldn't have come after me!> he exclaimed in despair. They would be no match for this maze.

" Apparently they care for you," she remarked silently and walked over to the door. " As long as you stay inside this cell the maze will leave you alone. I will try to find them and if possible, bring them here. Don't leave this cell," she instructed him before dashing out of the room.

Alone, Al felt apprehensive; what if this labyrinth succeeded in killing his young lover? He didn't want Marc to die...or the ranger!! Hopefully Ariel would be able to keep them safe!

 

PART 9

 

VANASTAR

 

Marc didn't like this one bit. The corridors they were walking were cold and damp. The sunlight had disappeared the moment they had entered the maze and an eerie green light illuminated the corridors. After a short examination of that light source, Marc had to give up, unable to determine what was causing that glow. Marcus was walking in front of him, peeking around corners, sniffing the air. " Marcus, we shouldn't be doing this. I've got a very bad feeling about this place."

The ranger smiled weakly; this far he had managed to keep his fear under control and he wasn't planning on losing it now. " You worry too much, Marc. If we want to get to Al we have to do this. I'm not thrilled about entering this labyrinth on our own either, but it still looks harmless to me."

Grabbing the ranger's sleeve, Marc forced him to stop." This is a labyrinth in case you hadn't noticed. How the hell are we going to find our way back!?" The more Marc thought about this enterprise, the less he liked it. They should have stayed outside! " I --know-- you feel it too; this place is evil! Its.... thoughts are evil. It wants to kill us, make us suffer. We should stop here and turn back!" Marc pleaded in a determined tone. But the ranger remained calm.

" Marc, you may not believe this, but I've been in dangerous situations before. You need to stay calm and focused. This maze is sentient, it can pick up on your fear and will use it against us." Marcus looked the young man in the eyes.

" You're right," Marc gave in and used the ranger's calm mind surface to model his own mindscape according to it. Finally the fear left. Amazed, he glanced at the ranger in front of him. " How do you do that? How can you be this calm?"

" I have faced worse demons, Marc. You need to concentrate on your inner strength, your motivation for doing this. Think of your love for Al."

" I'll try," Marc promised. Falling back into step with the other man, Marc studied their surroundings. " This place is alive, you know."

" I know, Marc. I can feel it. The labyrinth will try and stop us," Marcus admitted and pulled Marc away from the stony walls as the young man went to examine them. " I wouldn't do that. There's no way of telling what it can do once physical contact is established."

" So, you admit it's dangerous?" Marc exclaimed triumphantly.

" Yes," Marcus shook his head and wondered why he had allowed the young man to come along. Marc had no experience in dealing with life-threatening situations. ** He's no ranger and will never be one,** Marcus knew with certainty.

" How are we going to find Al, assuming he's down here somewhere?" Peeping into the next corridor, Marc found it dripping with rain. " This level must be situated higher than the previous one," he stated.

" I know of a way to find him," Marcus announced and uncovered some kind of device.

" What's that?"

" It's a communicator. It allows me to remain in contact with Lennier on the White Star," the ranger explained. After pushing some buttons, the device began to make a constant beeping sound. Bringing it a tad closer to his mouth, Marcus said; " Lennier, you registered two life forms before landing here. Give us their current positions."

" One moment please," Lennier answered.

A stunning smile appeared on Marc's face hearing that voice." You should have told me you had a trick up your sleeve!" he berated the ranger. Relieved, the young man waited for directions to come through on the display.

Marcus studied the data for some moments and said; " Well, looks like the two targets have separated. The good news is one is heading our way."

" What about the other one?" Marc wanted to know, while keeping a close eye on their changing surroundings. A staircase had appeared, leading them even deeper into the maze.

" Still located in the heart of this labyrinth. It's not moving at all. I wish I knew who's coming our way." Marcus slid the communicator back into one of his pockets and checked for his pike. A sense of foreboding told him he might need it pretty soon! Feeling the look Marc shot him, he shrugged his shoulders in answer and led the way, descending the stairs.

" Do you think the labyrinth is able to read our thoughts?" Marc had refrained from communicating telepathically, not sure if the maze would be able to listen in more easily.

" Yes, I think it can."

That answer didn't please him and Marc looked around more cautiously. Finally, after several minutes had passed, the staircase came to an end. " We must be way underneath the surface of this planet!" Marc remarked a bit alarmed. His instincts were telling him to leave this place as quickly as possible.

" I know....Look!" Marcus pointed at the large room in front of them, which resembled some ancient hall. Stopping Marc by placing an arm across his chest, the ranger studied his surroundings. His instincts were now also warning him to be extremely careful.

The hall was large, the ceiling high. Inside the room were large cubes of ....of what? Marcus gestured his companion to stay behind as he took a step closer to examine the alien objects. The cubes were twice his height at least and several feet in width. His first impression had been that he had been staring at huge bricks of stone, but as he examined the object closer, he saw water spiralling inside them. The water possessed a never-ending movement as it continued to crash against the walls of the cube, searching for a way out.

Thoroughly alarmed, Marcus counted at least 25 more cubes inside the hall, placed at random. They would have to carefully make their way through in order to reach the door at the other end of the room.

Marcus realized this was some kind of trap. The maze had been constructed to carry out death sentences of convicted criminals. This place was one huge death trap and they were its next victims. His cockiness began to disappear as he realized that Marc could get killed in here. The young man wasn't cautious enough. Marc had never been in such a situation before; something which could now cost him his life. He would have to watch Marc every step of their way, making sure they didn't get separated!

" Marcus?" Concerned, Marc softly called out his name.

Lost in thought, the ranger didn't reply.

Marc tried again. < Marcus?> This time he was successful.

< Sorry, Marc.> Without thinking about it, he replied in the same way. Perhaps it would be best to make as little sound as possible while in this room. < Come here, but don't --touch-- anything!> he instructed the young man.

Marc nodded and went to stand beside the ranger, observing the swirling water inside the cubes as well. < What's this?>

< The first trap, I guess. Whatever you do, Marc, don't touch these cubes. I have this weird feeling....call it a warning. We should stay clear of them.>

< Understood.>

The two men looked each other in the eyes. This was it; the first barrier the labyrinth had thrown at them. They had to be careful now.

The ranger decided to take the lead. Suddenly he realized that there was not much left of the fear which had ruled him before going on this mission. The gravity of the situation made sure he hardly had any time to be afraid. Casting a glance at Marc told him that the young man was insecure. < Don't touch anything and we'll be fine,> he told Marc again and caught the weak smile on the young man's face. Bypassing another obstacle, Marcus carefully kept his distance from the water filled cubes. The floor was partly covered with bones, he now noticed. < Be careful not to trip over these bones,> Marcus warned him and realized his mistake the moment he saw the shock in Marc's eyes.

< Bones?> Marc echoed and stared at the floor. A white skull was staring back at him. He could have sworn it bore an evil grin. His concentration was gone and he stumbled further, accidentally bumping into one of the cubes with his elbow.

Paralyzed, they froze. A low growl filled the hall as the water within the cube pushed against the spot where Marc's elbow had made contact with it; the cube trembled.

< Run! We have to get out of this rat-hole!> The ranger knew something bad was going to happen.

Drips of water dropped onto the skull. The little puncture in the cube grew larger and the water easily found its way through the gaping hole, flowing on to floor; heading towards another cube.

< It's going to cause a chain reaction!> Marcus realized and looked at Marc who hadn't started to move yet. < Run damnit!>

But Marc was struck with fear, seeing a second cube of water lose coherency and tumbling down. He was incapable of thought at that moment.

A third cube came down with a howl of water and he was swept off his feet as all the cubes came crashing down. Finally, he registered Marcus yelling at him to get moving. Frantically searching for the ranger, he located him near the exit. The water was pulling him into the opposite direction though.

Marcus saw his desperate fight against the waves. The water was rising quickly now all cubes had released the trapped water; it now reached his lips. Marcus held onto the column of stone next to the exit and was torn between letting go and going after Marc, or holding on and trying to get outside on his own.

The decision was taken away from him as Marc couldn't resist the pull of the waves any longer. Spinning around in the wild water, Marc was carried along with the waves. the ranger cried out as he disappeared from sight. The water pushed the young man back the way they had come.

All of a sudden the door opened, the current of the water reversed as by magical hand and the ranger was pulled inside the next corridor. The water didn't cross the threshold though. Struggling with his soaked uniform, he managed to get to his feet. Defeated, Marcus couldn't stop the huge door from closing again. His own scream continued to haunt his ears. One obstacle, one barrier had made him lose his companion. ** I'm a failure after all!!!!** Falling to his knees, Marcus let out a strangled scream of despair.

 

Marc tried to grab hold of anything, which came his way, a log of wood, a stone statue....but the water was too powerful and dragged him along. He struggled, cursed and finally decided to stop fighting the waves. It was useless any way.

The ranger had shouted his name the moment everything went wrong. Marcus' fear and concern had washed through him and he had wanted to let the ranger know that he was going to be fine, but water had managed to find a way into his mouth. After spitting it out again, he had found himself in another corridor. The water continued to carry him deeper into the maze.

** Later, I will try to contact Marcus later. If this maze really consists of telepathic energy, it will strengthen my thoughts, but first I need to get out of this mess! **

Fighting hard to stay in control of his rising fear, he rode out the waves till they calmed down. Once more feeling solid ground beneath his feet, Marc managed to stand. The water was receding and a few minutes later, it had completely disappeared.

** All it wanted was to separate us,** Marc realized and trembled. The large amount of water surrounding him, had reminded him of being locked up in that tank.

Wiping the water from his face, he took in this new room. It was small, completely empty. The strange, green glow illuminated it. The only way out was back where he had came from. He was about to walk into that corridor when his eyes made out a faint glow on the floor. First, he thought that it was only a reflection, but as he hunched down and touched the floor, he realized that this particular tile gave in. Pushing it to one side, an opening appeared; it was another staircase leading deeper into the heart of the labyrinth.

** I've got nothing to lose at this point,** he thought. Slowly, he began to descend the small staircase.

 

Marcus sighed deeply. Losing Marc had been the one thing he should have prevented; but he had failed! Neroon should have escorted Marc on this journey. The warrior would never have made such a mistake! ** This is my entire fault! I should never have listened to Neroon; should never have given in!**

Not bothering to dry his wet clothes, he walked ahead; not paying any attention to the changing rooms or corridors. But he did hear the moans whirl around him. They originated from the maze, but in his troubled mind it was Marc, trying to tell him he was in trouble.

Where was he going? He didn't know. During one moment sanity returned, telling him to use his communicator and ask Lennier where to find his lost companion. But as he reached for the device, it was gone. ** Must have lost it when fighting those waves.**

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided it that it didn't matter. Marc would be dead by now.

** I killed him; like I killed William. I should never have come here!** Marcus was quickly losing perspective. The ranger never took into consideration that the power, which ruled the maze, was manipulating him, using feelings of guilt and doubt to drive him towards insanity. Marcus stumbled through the deserted corridors with no hope of ever finding Marc again.

 

All seeing eyes, moved quickly through the labyrinth. This was too easy! ** I already managed to separate the newly arrived criminals. One of them is so burdened with pain and guilt that killing him is hardly a pleasure. Perhaps I should wait for the man to end his own life. Then I can feed off his energy the moment he dies.**

There was only one thing puzzling the essence, which controlled the labyrinth. This one stranger was no telepath! Yet, it sensed the man's emotions like they were its own. The telepathic presence knew about fear, guilt and horror, using them to its advantage all the time. But there was more to this man. The amount of pain; the strange texture of that pain, puzzled it.

Then there was the second stranger, who had been carried away by the water. This telepath was now on his way into the heart of the labyrinth and would soon meet his greatest horror.

** Ariel is once more the unknown factor in this game. I must carry out the death sentences; I must win and end their puny lives. But Ariel can make it extremely difficult to achieve that goal quickly,** the presence realized.

Stretching its mental tentacles it searched for Ariel's current position. She was following the man who was able to radiate those unbearable feelings. The ancient essence had to act --now--. No longer thinking about the prisoner Ariel had rescued and who was now hiding in her cell, it decided to go after the two intruders....no one was going to leave alive!

 

Ariel flinched, sensing its resolve. The maze was going to use all tricks available to end their lives. She had seen the water carry off Marc. Torn apart, she had remained firm and decided to stay close to the ranger; he was the key to destroying the labyrinth, but he didn't know it yet.

Sneaking through the now once more dry hall, she avoided all water-filled cubes and pulled open the door. She had heard his pain filled cry earlier. His --pain-- could be the labyrinth's undoing.

** What about Bester's lover?** she suddenly asked herself. The young man had even less defence against this ancient enemy. However, something told her not to worry about him. Marc was like a cat, possessing nine lives. The young man would find a way to deal with everything.

Speeding up, she turned around the corner. She sensed the ranger's presence, but couldn't risk coming too close yet. It was not the right time to reveal herself to him. The visions would tell her when to come out of hiding.

The next instant, Ariel froze involuntarily. The labyrinth knew what she was up to; she had been found out! An invisible wall of energy now blocked her path, making sure she couldn't proceed. Another scream of agony echoed through the deserted corridors.

" Marcus," she whispered. Trying to get passed the invisible web keeping her back, she was thrown off her feet and hit her head hard.

 

Outside of the labyrinth Charles was waiting impatiently for Byron to show up. Pacing underneath the shadows of the trees, he pondered his possibilities. The maze was busy taking care of all four humans inside. There was no doubt in his mind that the monstrosity would be triumphant in the end. The ranger and the clone were no match for it and Bester would succumb eventually as well.

Ariel was his only problem. She kept interfering in his business; challenging him. There was only one solution to this problem. ** I'm going after her myself and this time, I'll make sure she's dead before leaving the labyrinth.**

Focusing his attention on the small flyer, which was now landing at the edge of the clearing, Charles sensed his son's mental presence.

Reluctantly dragging Franklin towards his father, Byron's despair was still growing. All the way over here he had been thinking of a way to keep Franklin safe, but hadn't come up with a solution. There had to be a way out!

" Good. You did as I told you." Charles saw the loathing in his son's eyes and felt strangely pleased about it.

" I want to see Ariel, speak to her," Byron demanded in a soft tone, avoiding his father's icy eyes.

" You will," Charles promised him, hiding the threat behind those words. " How much longer will he stay unconscious?" Poking Franklin in his back using his walking-cane, Charles knew Franklin would make the perfect hostage. Both Marc and the ranger had grown attached to the Earth force officer.

" He should wake up any moment now," Byron replied, cringing with the thought of having to look the doctor in the eyes. His guilt, his treason was obvious.

Stephen hesitantly opened his eyes. He was feeling light-headed and recognized the taste of a certain sedative on his tongue. Memories returned quickly to him. Byron had attacked him, rendering him unconsciousness! He had almost come to trust that Psi Cop! Now, he felt betrayed.

" I know you're awake, Doctor Franklin," Charles stated.

Stephen looked up and stared into cold eyes. This older man was also wearing a Psi Corps uniform. Byron was standing close; a guilty, uncomfortable expression in his eyes. " Traitor," he spat.

" I'm sorry, doctor. I had no choice," Byron whispered. **I'm not going to give in yet, though. I will find a way to thwart Charles' plans. Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do! **

 

PART 10

 

BABYLON 5

 

Nervous, Delenn was walking the Zocalo. ** In Valen's name, why did I have to name Neroon as my new aide? His over-protectiveness is...unbearable. Ever since G'Kar warned him that the Narns are restless, he has not let me out of his sight!**

Pretending to admire some jewellery, she searched her surroundings and knew Neroon was near. She had finally lost her patience with him as he had advised her to stay inside her quarters till the Narns had settled down. Ignoring his advice she had passed him by on her way out of her rooms.

** I wish Marcus were here. Then Neroon would stop focusing on me!** Not easily thrown off balance, Delenn had finally met her match in the warrior. ** I need to find a way to occupy him otherwise. ** Lennier would never have addressed her like Neroon had. " You should be escorted for the time being, Delenn. I will arrange for it!" Neroon had said in a determined tone.

She had dismissed his advice. There was no need for her to be guarded all the time. Babylon 5 was a safe-heaven and no one was going to hurt her. " I can defend myself, Neroon," she had chided him. But the warrior had shaken his head in disapproval of her stubbornness.

Neroon was watching her intensely. Although he thought Delenn to be very wise, her unwillingness to accept an escort displeased him. She was in danger, but refused to see it.

** It's my duty to guard her, whether she wants me to do so or not,** he told himself privately and admired Lennier's patience. The warrior had never realized how headstrong Delenn could be.

His eyes carefully examined every person near her, determining whether they were a possible threat or not. He was especially keeping an eye out for Narns. Firmly wrapping his fingers around the closed pike, he waited patiently. Whenever she moved to another merchant, he followed her closely. Neroon briefly considered informing Sheridan of the possible Narn threat, but quickly dismissed the idea. Delenn would easily convince the Captain that she was in no danger.

It was rather obvious that this human Captain would do whatever Delenn asked of him.

No, he couldn't inform Sheridan at this point. Delenn would use her influence to have him removed and occupied for some time far away from her quarters should she find out he had alarmed the Captain.

Years of training allowed him to move through the crowd unnoticed. His eyes finally caught sight of a Narn and he stopped to study the other man. One of his teachers had told him to look at the opponent's eyes first. He did so now and quickly recognized the raging anger in them. ** I warned her! But she wouldn't listen!**

Quickly moving closer, he extended his pike in case he needed it. He wasn't going to make the first move though. Should the Narn attack Delenn, he would be ready to defend her, but Neroon judged it better not to start the fight. It would only compromise him.

Delenn sighed, certain she had managed to get away from the persistent warrior. The sweet smell of Maadi-flowers caught her attention and she strolled over to ask the merchant how fresh they were, when a Narn suddenly blocked her path. All she saw was the fire in his eyes, then she heard him hiss alien words, dripping with venom. Delenn knew they were aimed at her.

Neroon saw Delenn's indecisiveness. She didn't know what to do and it urged him to take the initiative.

A ceremonial knife appeared in the Narn's hand. ** Neroon was right!** she realized and chided herself for ignoring the warrior's advice. She should have known that he had valid reasons to warn her to be careful. The knife was quickly moving towards her; the tip of the blade aimed at her heart. ** Move away!** she told herself, but her body refused to do her bidding.

Using his pike, Neroon disarmed the Narn, who let out a yelp of bitter frustration.

Delenn locked eyes with the warrior and had never felt more relieved to see him appear this unexpectedly.

" Get behind my back," he instructed her. There was always the possibility of another attacker waiting for a chance to get close to her.

The Ambassador moved quickly and hid behind his broad back. From the corner of her eye she saw a security guard calling in reinforcements.

Neroon closed his pike now the Narn had been disarmed. Charging forward, he clasped his powerful arms around the Narn's neck and wrestled him down to the floor, telling himself to be careful not to snap his neck yet. This Narn would be able to supply them with information.

" Do not kill him," Delenn said in a shaky tone, trying hard to get her composure back, She couldn't show any weakness now.

"As you wish, Entil'Zha," Neroon replied. The Narn had lost consciousness at this point and Neroon released him from his almost deadly embrace. He noticed Delenn's worried expression as the Narn remained motionless. " He's merely unconscious," he assured her.

" Well done," Delenn complimented him and circled the Narn. " Why?"

" It's my guess that he wanted you to be an example. Ignore Narn demands and face the consequences, " the warrior said gravely.

" Ambassador! Are you unharmed?" Zack Allen and several guards moved in to take the prisoner into custody.

" Yes, I am fine.... thanks to Neroon," she said and bowed slightly, a gesture the warrior immediately returned.

Zack knelt to examine the Narn and found a pulse. " We will charge him with assault. That way we can hold him till Ambassador G'Kar has a chance to sort this out. This Narn won't bother you again, Ambassador," Zack said steadfast.

" I know he will not harass me any more. Should he choose to try a second time, I am confident Neroon will be there to stop him." Delenn saw the pleased expression in the warrior's eyes. She did owe him an apology though. " Neroon, I was wrong not to accept an escort. "

" I would be honored if you would choose me as a guard," he replied in a similar polite tone.

A bit confused, Zack watched them. Somebody had just tried to murder the Ambassador and now they were acting like nothing serious had happened? " We'll take him to the brig."

" You may do so," Delenn said, nodding her head in approval.

Shaking his head, Zack wondered why he would need her permission to lock up the prisoner. He did make a note though to stay clear of the Captain. Sheridan would be mad to learn someone had tried to kill the woman he loved!

 

John Sheridan hurried down the corridors. Only moments ago he had learned of the attack on Delenn. Mad with anger he marched to her quarters, determined to tell her for the hundredth time to allow an escort to accompany her. Time and time again she had declined his request.

** Thank God Neroon was there to prevent her from getting murdered. When will she stop being this stubborn and start listening to me?** he wondered. But at the same time he admired the courage she possessed and he knew she wouldn't give in to his demands just to appease him. She was going to do what she deemed best!

Pressing the door chime, he tried to keep his anxiety under control. She could have died!

Neroon answered the door and stepped aside to let the Captain enter.

Sheridan stopped seeing the warrior and felt uncertain of what to say. " Neroon, thank you for keeping her safe," he whispered in the end.

Crocking his head, Neroon smiled. " I live to serve, Captain. " ** And I'm glad I am not in your position. To try and talk some sense into her is useless,** he mused. Discretely, he walked into the kitchen area; trying hard not to eavesdrop, but the truth was he was curious to find out if Delenn would give in to Sheridan's demands.

" Delenn, did you get hurt?" Sheridan asked in a concerned tone. Upon seeing her defiant expression, he sighed. She was unharmed all right.

" No need to be worried, John. Neroon is the prefect guard. As long as he is near, I will be safe," she replied in a determined tone and allowed him to wrap an arm around her.

" You should be more careful. This time it was one angry Narn and although I'm sure Neroon is one hell of a body guard, he won't be able to fight off multiple attackers."

" John, I appreciate your concern, but I do not want an escort of safety officers." After freeing herself of his embrace she sat down, gesturing to follow her to the couch. " Neroon is all the protection I need."

Hearing that tone, John knew she had made up her mind. " At least promise me to be a bit more careful?"

" I will be careful," she promised.

 

Neroon sighed as he realized that he was now solely responsible for Delenn's safety.

 

VANASTAR

 

Alfred had started pacing the confines of his cell. Sporadically he glanced at the jacket draped over the chair; the insignia mocking him. Psi Corps had been father and mother all his life; the Corps had been everything he had ever needed.... until now!

Ever since hearing his mother's voice he had been thinking about the life he had been leading; the choices he had made. Alfred sat down on the side of the bed and stared at his gloves. It suddenly struck him that Ariel no longer wore them. But being a telepath he was required to wear them, being a Psi Cop....

** There's only one thing I know for certain, one good deed I have done out of compassion.... saving Marc from Dana, from the Corps. His love set the change in motion. I .... never questioned the choices I made before, but that near death experience pushed me over the edge. First, Marc declares he loves me, then I hear my mother telling me she'll give me all the love denied to me. ** Upset, he started to pace once more.

** Then there's Ariel who wants to know what to call me! And I'm speechless. I can't force the words to leave my lips, " Call me Alfred." It's not my real name.... I know it's Steven, but... I'm going insane!**

With one vicious pull he disposed of his gloves. Bewildered he stared at both his hands; his left one knotted; an ever-present reminder of his former denial. He was about to fall even deeper into depression when a familiar essence tugged at the edges of his mind, claiming his attention. < Marc?> he tried reaching out to his lover.

There was no reply and for one moment he thought he had only imagined feeling his mind this close to his.

< Marc?> Searching deeply within his mind, he found a last fortitude of mental strength supplying him with enough power to scan for Marc's mind. Ariel --had-- told him that the ranger and his lover had entered the labyrinth.

As he found the familiar texture of Marc's mind, he gasped. The young man was near!

But his thoughts were troubled and colored with fear. Although he was still weak, his mind had never been more determined before; he was going to find Marc!

 

Ariel was frustrated! The Maze had found a way to stop her! The invisible wall of energy was too strong to breach. She would have to find another way to get to the ranger whose screams still echoed in her mind. ** Marcus is the key to destroying the labyrinth. He --can-- set us free. But if the maze succeeds in killing him, we're all lost!**

She considered her possibilities; she could try and find a way to best the web, but she could also bypass it and use another route to get to the ranger. Both solutions would sap a lot of her strength and would cost extra time. Time, she didn't have! Cursing the maze, she tried to reach a decision. No matter what she did, there was a chance she was going to arrive too late to help the ranger.

Making up her mind, she decided to track back and use another route to bypass the web. She started running, moments later pain pierced her lungs. Her body was protesting to this abuse and she had to slow down. ** I'm going to be of no help to him,** she realized and was about to award victory to the labyrinth when she felt Alfred reach out to her.

 

 

< Marc is in trouble. I've left the cell to find him. If we have to die, I want to die at his side.>  
She thought it over; at this moment the maze was occupied with taking care of the ranger and his companion, and wouldn't waste much time on chasing Bester. < All right,> she answered him, < but be aware of possible traps on your way over to Marc!>

< I'll be careful,> Alfred promised her, before concentrating on his lover again. Marc's thoughts were getting more clouded all the time; water seemed to surround him and a voiceless cry bounced into his mind. < Marc, hold on!> he told the young man, but he had no way of knowing if Marc ever received that message.

 

Running through the corridors, Alfred bit away his fatigue and called on the endless resources of mental energy he had stored deep within himself. Marc's presence grew stronger; he was closing in on the young man.

< Why did you come after me in the first place?!> he wanted to know, not expecting an answer though. < You should have stayed on Babylon 5 where you were safe and you dragged Marcus along, didn't you? After all the trouble I went through to make sure you were out of reach of the Corps, you had to come here! Charles has lured the two of you into this trap!>

Alfred was forced to stop and catch his breath. Homing in on Marc's essence, he stared in bafflement at the room he was in. His inner alarms kicked in, telling him to get the hell out of here!

Trusting his instincts, he was about to dash out of the room as the floor started to shake. Alfred sucked in his breath as large, brutally sharp pikes rose from the floor; almost pinning his foot down to the floor. A different sound coming from the ceiling made him look up. A number of pikes had formed, some of them covered with long dried blood. They fell to the floor with a loud bang, ripping some fabric off his shirt. A small cut appeared on his back, a warning of what was going to happen if he wouldn't get moving.

It was apparent that he had underestimated the power of the labyrinth. Ariel had told him to be careful. ** I can't fail now! Marc needs me!**

Alfred knew he was only going to get one chance to make it out of here alive and gathered all the strength left inside him. Never losing track of all the pikes appearing around him, he managed to outsmart them and finally leapt over the final part. He landed hard on his left arm, but for the moment he was safe inside the corridor.

 

Deep inside the very heart of the labyrinth, Marc leaned against a wall, fatigued and short of breath. He had to find Marcus! The ranger's communicator was the one thing that could get them out of here.  
Lennier could ask for back up and the reinforcements would be able to get them out. But first he had to find the ranger and that damned device! ** I need to rest a moment first, ** he decided. Sliding down the wall, he sat down on the stone cold floor. ** Only for a moment,** he told himself. ** Then I will continue the search for Marcus and Bester. Why the hell couldn't Alfred just stay on Babylon 5? According to him I'm safe there, so why didn't he ask for asylum as well? We wouldn't be stuck in this labyrinth if he had done that! Damnit Alfred!**

The cold and loneliness were making him depressed and the soft green glow was making him feel dizzy; as though the room were spinning around, which couldn't be actually happening of course....

But the walls were making sounds and the stones felt hot, so hot he could no longer rest his back against them.

** I have to get to my feet and start moving. This place reeks of evil... Can't rest...**

The room was now spinning all around him and Marc's fingernails dug into the stone floor, reaching for something to tell him this wasn't really happening.

< This is happening.>

His head snapped back hearing that unknown voice, distorted, grim and without mercy. he questioned. < Show yourself, you coward!>

< Show myself? I'm all around you...>

The truth stared back at him as he glared at the floor. ** It's the maze!**

< I'll be your grave.>

Horrified, Marc watched as glass-like walls appeared all around him, confining him to a small space. A space that was being filled with water. An oxygen mask now covered his mouth and nose, forcing him to breathe along with the machinery.

< NO, NOT THE TANK!!!!!> he screamed in anguish. His fists hammered against the transparent walls, which didn't give in. Afloat once more, his eyes grew big as a human form appeared from out of nowhere, an obscene grin on his face.

Marc looked at the grey-haired man, extending his arms in a helpless gesture. he begged.

Charles nodded his head in contentment. The punishment the maze had chosen for the clone pleased him. The clone would die in there. Gloating, he tapped his walking-cane against the glass-like walls of the tank, hearing the mental cries leaving the clone's mind.

Marc could only stare in terror at the man as he turned his back on him. < Don't go away, please help me!> he begged once more. But the man didn't answer him. Marc's eyes shed tears, which were immediately absorbed by the water inside the tank.

 

WHITE STAR

 

Lennier was worried; Marcus had failed to call in on time. Seated on the bridge, the young Minbari wondered what to do. They should have taken another ranger along who could assume command in case something went wrong.... like now.

** If only Neroon were here, he would know what to do, I do not have the experience to deal with these situations. Should I contact Delenn or wait a little longer to see if they call in after all?**

Seriously confused, Lennier decided to wait one more hour.

 

PART 11

 

Marc slammed his fists against the transparent walls of the tank. No longer thinking straight, he became obsessed with the idea of breaking free of his prison. Mentally, he felt suffocated by the water around him and by the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. In sheer desperation, he kicked hard against the walls till his feet ached so badly he couldn't continue.

Panic coursed through him; all efforts seemed doomed. The walls never gave in!

** No please! Not the tank. I don't want to be in here! I can't stand this isolation,** he exclaimed in horror.** I'd rather die right now than stay in here one minute longer!**

Banging his head against the lid, Marc knew there was no way out for him. He was going to die inside this accursed tank. The maze would postpone his death; it was only playing with him, showing its superiority.

What upset him most, was that the labyrinth was capable of communicating with him. Using that he reached out; but the maze remained quiet, not responding at all.

Completely isolated, Marc had to give in. His only hope now was that Marcus would find and free him. He clung to that hope; yes, the ranger would find a way to get to him. Marcus would never desert him. ** I have to be patient and bear this imprisonment.... Marcus, please hurry!**

** But what if Marcus is in trouble too?** That idea made the blood freeze in his veins. They had come here to help Alfred escape and now they were in peril as well!

His sharp fingernails dragged over the walls, trying to claw a way out. They came to rest on his thighs. Even his clothes had disappeared, reminding him of the fact that he had been naked when Alfred had freed him from Dana's 'care'.

With a feeling of deja vu, Marc was just waiting for the moment that Dana would come crawling into his view. But the stone walls and green light told him he was still on Vanastar.

 

Carefully examining the bones in his left arm, Alfred hissed with pain. **At least it isn't broken!** he thought relieved.

** Ariel was right. I need to pay more attention to what the labyrinth is trying to do. It's been too long since I pulled off stunts like these without being injured. My desk job made me careless. I stopped training and my reflexes became slow. **

Warned, he got to his feet and quickly scanned the corridor he was in now. Vividly remembering his adventure in the last room, he proceeded with extreme caution.

The corridor ahead of him looked harmless, but Alfred was determined not to be fooled a second time.

A sudden attack of vertigo took him by surprise. He knew he was pushing his still exhausted body to its limits, but he had no choice if he wanted to help Marc. Standing completely still for a moment, he successfully fought his dizziness.

Hesitantly, he searched his feelings and was stunned as he realized that he was willing to give his life to save Marc. Up until this moment he had never admitted that one truth to himself.

** When did I turn in to such a romantic, lovesick fool? What did Marc do to me during those few days on Gamma 4? Would I have given my life to save Carolyn?** he wondered.

Embarrassed, he had to admit he didn't know the answer to that last question. All he knew for certain was that he would sacrifice his own life to get Marc out of this place, alive and unharmed.

** Concentrate!!** he told himself. His vertigo finally disappeared completely and he started to make his way through the corridor, only to find his way blocked by another door. This time, it was made of solid metal.

Frustrated, he smashed his right fist into the door. He already regretted doing so, even before his hand and the metal collided. Alfred expected a sharp pain, but watched in horror as his hand disappeared into the door; it was gone! His arm stopped at his wrist!

Ruffles of energy surrounded his wrist, swallowing it greedily. Alfred sucked in his breath; his hand was no longer visible, but he still felt his fingers as he moved them. Never before, in his entire life, had he seen something like this and it left him flabbergasted. He tried pulling back his hand, but an unknown force held it in place, defying his efforts.

Realizing his dilemma, he pondered his two options, to stay like this --trapped-- and hope for help. ** Which isn't likely to arrive soon.** Or he could take another step and allow himself to be pulled into the unknown which lay behind the door. ** Well, old boy, what is it going to be? I'm still avoiding thinking about what name I want to be called! **

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to take that one step. The moment the rest of his body came into contact with the door, he was pulled inside and had to give in, the pull was too strong to fight. Falling towards darkness, he lost consciousness.

The corridor stayed behind; empty, biding its time until it could lure in another victim.

 

Marcus felt tired, depressed and decided to rest for a moment, one moment only, he told himself. Entering a rather small room, his eyes were drawn towards the chair in the corner, it was the sole piece of furniture in the room.

A small, still rationally thinking part of his brain told him to stay clear of the chair and to quickly leave the room. But Marcus ignored its warning. A deep sense of failure had clouded his mind ever since he had lost sight of Marc, who had trusted him to keep him safe!

** I let him down. The first time we're faced with a barrier I screw up. Neroon, you were so wrong to put your trust in me! I'll get us killed. Thankfully Lennier is still onboard the White Star, safe! **

Drained, he sat down in the chair. Eyes, half closed, his hands clasped the wooden elbow rests too tightly. The ranger knew something was terribly wrong as he dozed off, but had no more will to fight it.

 

The essence was pleased with its accomplishments thus far. One of its targets was already imprisoned in his self-chosen grave and would eventually die in that tank. Using the prisoners' greatest fear against them had always been effective.

The prisoner Ariel had freed had also been caught in one of its traps. There was only a remote possibility that this human would be able to leave the level he had entered.

Ariel had been stopped by the energy web and was now trying to get to the one prisoner who truly puzzled the ancient presence.

This human called Marcus, was unlike any other being it had ever encountered. It had never before felt such intense feelings, emotions it couldn't label! It wasn't sure what to do. The task was to eliminate all whom entered its corridors, but its curiosity --its ability to learn-- urged the labyrinth to try to communicate with this being. A being without telepathic powers!

Something which had stunned the old intelligence; a mundane was an unknown concept and it had been aiding Marcus' ability to communicate telepathically whenever needed.

** No, I can't allow him to have such an influence on me! My creators constructed me for a purpose. I have to carry out their commands! ...And there's Charles...He's too strong for me to overthrow. My creators must have put him in command for a reason. I can't start doubting myself now! **

The ancient, telepathic power focused its attention once more on the ranger.

 

Marcus had fallen asleep moments ago and was now starting to dream, a dream, which became absolute reality to him as he dove into his past. He never knew the labyrinth strengthened that illusion, driving him in even deeper.

His body was heavy....** No, not my body,** he realized. Marcus recognized the weight of a full environmental suit covering every inch of him. Opening his eyes, he gasped in shock as he stared at the crashed flyer, engulfed in all consuming flames.

Suddenly, he knew where he was, Arisia. He had been showing off, piloting his private flyer in a juvenile attempt to impress his younger brother when the Shadows had attacked. Casting a frantic look to his right, he was forced to watch the platforms explode.

** Hasina,** he thought and felt miserable. Marcus trembled hearing a strangled moan.

" William, hold on. I'm going to get help!" he screamed and crawled towards his brother. Marcus saw the expression in William's eyes and knew that his brother was dying. All help would be too late.

To Marcus, this had ceased to be a dream; it was bitter reality staring him in the face, reminding him of another failure. Pulling William close to his chest, tears flowed from his eyes. Rocking his brother gently, he cursed this injustice.

" Marcus, promise me that you'll finish what I started. Go to Minbar and join the rangers!" William's breathing was fast and irregular. It was obvious that he had to use his last strength to speak those words.

" William, don't leave me!" Marcus sobbed.

" Promise me, Marcus," William repeated in a much softer tone.

" I promise." Marcus had never felt more helpless and useless in his entire life. His brother was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do to stop that from happening! All guilt he had once felt returned to him this instant.

Releasing his now dead brother, Marcus slipped into a mad rage, against God, against the universe...against himself. Within seconds, he managed to dispose of the environmental suit, aware that the radiation would kill him quickly. He didn't care any more.

Dropping to his knees, he buried his fingers deeply within the toxic sand. ** I killed him. William is dead because I didn't listen to his warning! I don't deserve to live! **

<" RUN!">

The voice -- was it in his mind or not?-- shook him from his stupor. He started to remember... He'd heard this voice before, had been here before. Another voice now appeared in his memory.

" It wasn't your fault, Marcus. You have to let go. Marcus, we are only human. You couldn't stop this from happening, William would never blame you. You have to forgive yourself."

Marcus recognized that voice, Marc! Looking at the flyer and William's dead body he took a step back, distancing himself from the scene.

<" RUN"> Stumbling on his feet, Marcus tried to remember why that voice sounded so damned familiar.

Suddenly, his vision blurred; his surroundings changed. He now stood on a slope, overseeing the scene of the crash; studying it intensely. One man was struggling to stay on his feet and Marcus trembled as he realized he was looking at himself --a younger self--.

** He has to get moving,** Marcus thought and before he knew it, he shouted: <" RUN!"> He desperately hoped his other self heard him; the radiation would kill him.

<" RUN!"> he yelled again and this time the other man began to move. Marcus calmly studied the wreckage; there was little left of his flyer after their crash. In the distance, the burning remains of the platforms came hurling towards the planet. The Shadows were retreating, leaving his world in ashes.

" Marc was right," the ranger mumbled in total understanding at last. " I didn't kill William, the shadows did. Although I believed Marc when he made me forgive myself, only now do I --understand-- what really happened to me that day. I couldn't stop this. I'm only human."

 

The confused essence felt paralyzed as Marcus' intense emotions washed through its corridors, rooms and its heart. The labyrinth had never experienced forgiveness before and the emotion left it confused and stunned. A hunger was born that moment; it needed more, wanted to learn more about these feelings. ** Forgiveness? My makers never told me about this! **

 

Marcus quavered as he began to wake up and the dream lost its hold on his mind. His eyes flashed open with a start. Moving slightly, he discovered his fingernails had buried themselves into the wood. Resting his head against the wall, he allowed his tears to break through.

" I finally understand!" he whispered. Dismissing the dream as a manifestation of his depressed state of mind, he rose to his feet. The dream strangely enough comforted him and he decided to leave behind this part of his past life the moment he stepped into the next corridor. Marc had been right; he had to let go and finally he was able to do so with enlightened understanding.

 

OUTSIDE OF THE LABYRINTH

 

Stephen was watching Byron. The young Psi Cop puzzled him. At Charles' command, Byron had tied him to one of the smaller trees and he had fastened the ropes well, making Franklin's efforts to untie them futile." Why are you doing this?" he wanted to know. Franklin had bits and pieces of the conversation and had figured out they had to be father and son. He was determined to get the other answers as well, now that Charles had gone inside the maze, leaving them alone. Observing the young man had told Stephen that Byron was acting against his will.

" I have no choice," Byron repeated, unwilling to tell the doctor more about his personal life. He dreaded the moment Stephen would find out about Caim being his brother.

" Everyone has a choice, Byron," Franklin berated him in a friendly tone. He couldn't believe he had been wrong about Byron who still didn't strike him as one of the bad guys. Charles had a hold on him and Stephen wanted to push Byron into revealing what it was.

" Perhaps I do have a choice. But no matter what decision I make, someone will end up dead. "

" Who are you protecting?" Stephen knew he had hit the bull's eye when Byron averted his eyes. ** Think! I have to remember that conversation I listened in on. Something about a woman... He told me his sister disappeared and that Charles...** Suddenly, Franklin succeeded in putting the pieces of this puzzle together. " Charles is pressuring you to do what he wants and if you don't obey he'll hurt your sister? Is that it?"

Byron stared at the grass, trying to think of an answer. Pondering his situation for a moment, he decided to walk over to the Earthforce doctor. Looking him in the eyes, he said: " You're much too clever, Doctor Franklin. I told Charles his plan was madness, but he had to avenge Caim any way he could."

" Caim?" Stephen still wondered how the dead Psi Cop fit into this game.

" Caim is... was, my twin brother," Byron revealed to him.

" Let me get this straight!" Stephen interjected, racking his brain to figure this one out. ” Caim was your brother, Charles is your father and.... what --is-- the name of your sister?"

" Ariel. She's our younger sister." Byron smiled weakly. " I can't let him kill her. She has already been a prisoner of this maze for over five years. I can't desert her."

" I understand, but Byron, this is not the right way. "

" I know," the telepath admitted. " At this moment Marcus, Alfred, Marc and Ariel are fighting for their lives inside that labyrinth. Charles is in there as well, gloating."

" Byron, untie me. Together we can help them get out," Stephen said in a determined tone.

Byron was struggling inside. He knew Stephen was right, that he should rebel against his father, but his fear for Ariel's life...made him indecisive.

" Byron, I don't know your sister, but I don't think she would want you to help Charles kill innocent people," Stephen said. He had to find a way to convince Byron to help him. The possibility that one of his friends might already have died inside that labyrinth urged him to double his efforts." Byron, you're no killer. If you continue to help your father, my friends' blood will be on your hands as well," Franklin said in the end.

The telepath remained quiet for a moment then lifted his face to look him in the eyes again.

" I know you're right, but I lack my sister's courage," he confessed in a wavering tone.

" No, you don't. Untie me and we'll do this together." Stephen observed him closely and saw the change of expression in Byron's eyes.

" I must be mad to actually defy my father, but Ariel would kill me should she ever find out I helped him," the telepath said apologetically and began to untie Stephen.

Relieved, Franklin let out a repressed sigh." You won't regret this decision," Stephen promised the telepath." The first thing we have to do is to find a way to get in touch with the White Star that brought them here." There was no doubt in his mind that Marcus would only enter the maze with back up standing by in case something went wrong. The ranger was no fool.

" The flyer? " Byron suggested.

" Alright, let's give it a try!" Hurriedly Stephen walked over to the flyer, hesitantly followed by Byron, who was still wondering whether he'd made a fatal mistake or not.

 

WHITE STAR

 

Lennier never expected to be hailed from the surface of Vanastar. His inexperience of command showed as he realized that he hadn't continued scanning the planet for new arrivals. Quickly telling the crew to run some long and short-range scans, he turned around to look at the screen.

" Doctor Franklin?" Lennier was surprised. " How... You...Why... I do not understand," he admitted in the end.

" I need your help, Lennier," Stephen said, relieved that there was someone on board the White Star that he knew. He would be lost trying to communicate in Minbari with them.

" How can I assist you?" Lennier wanted to know. His eyes widened slightly seeing the Psi Cop standing next to the doctor.

Stephen sighed. Together, they were going to get their friends out of that labyrinth, --alive--.

 

PART 12

 

WHITE STAR

 

Mentally replaying their earlier conversation, Lennier couldn't help but feel immensely relieved now that Stephen Franklin had taken charge of this operation. Lennier knew his command inexperience was something he had to work on, but not now under these grave circumstances. Seating himself in the briefing room, he was faced with the fact that he had to inform Delenn of all the recent developments; something he wasn't looking forward to.

Allowing a sigh to leave his lips, he worked on establishing a connection with Babylon 5. Lt. Corwin quickly patched him through to Delenn’s quarters. Lennier hoped he would find Delenn alone in her quarters, not sure how Neroon was going to react to hearing this distressing news.

" Lennier? I did not expect you to call in so soon." Delenn smiled, pleased to see her trusted friend and aide, but her smile froze noticing the concerned expression on his face." Has something gone wrong?" she asked softly, and looked behind her to see if Neroon had returned yet. No, the warrior was still in his own room. Delenn deemed it better to listen to Lennier first, before informing Neroon.

" Yes, I am afraid so. Marcus, Al Bester and Marc are locked up within the maze. Do you remember Caim?"

Delenn nodded; yes, she remembered that name.

" His father, a Psi Cop named Charles, used Al's disappearance to lure them here. He wants revenge for his son's death. "

" Is this true?" Delenn found this news hard to believe, not that she expected Lennier to tell her lies, but she had never thought there might be more to Bester's abduction.

" Yes, the telepath Byron told us. He is Caim's twin brother. Charles told him to kidnap Doctor Franklin and to take him to Vanastar as well. That's why the doctor is now here and he has taken command of the situation; something I agree with. Doctor Franklin has experience in handling such matters."

" Will you be able to get them out of the labyrinth?" Delenn wanted to know; growing more worried with every passing second.

" We hope so, Byron has a plan. "

" Keep me informed, Lennier. Should anything happen, I want to know at once."

" I understand," Lennier replied and after bowing respectfully, he terminated the connection.

At that moment, Franklin and Byron entered the briefing room. Lennier waited for them to take a seat. " Byron, please tell us of your plan."

 

INSIDE THE LABYRINTH

 

Al rubbed the back of his head and discovered a small wound, which had already stopped bleeding. He must have hit something hard during his fall into that strange darkness. Cautiously opening his eyes, he found himself in a landscape filled with rocks and green vegetation. It stretched as far as he could see. The weird green light was all around him, and he realized it was the trees and shrubs glowing in the half dark. ** How did I get here?** he wondered, and remembered being pulled into the metal door. ** Must have been some kind of passageway inside the maze and it brought me here. The most important question however, is how do I get out? **

Hesitantly rising to his feet, he felt the cold wind move through his clothes. Not that he wore that much, only his shirt and trousers and boots. " I can't give up now," he mumbled to no one in particular and began to march ahead. " If there's a way in, there has to be a way out!"

His boots were half-covered in mud after taking another step. This place resembled a swamp and Al told himself to remain alert. ** Now where can I find that exit? **

< It's a mental door you have to open. >

The message took him by surprise, but he immediately identified that voice.< Ariel? >

< Yes, it's me. I can't keep this up for long, so listen carefully. >

Al noticed the faint echo to her mind voice and felt something pushing itself between them.

< The maze is working against me. Listen, to leave this place you have to focus yourself from within. The labyrinth's mental powers are divided at the moment as it's fighting all four of us. Command the maze to open the mental door now that it's weak. You'll have to use all your telepathic powers to do so. >

Her mind voice trembled then broke and Al knew the link had been severed by the maze.

** Command it to open the door? That's my only way out? Just how am I going to do that? **

 

Ariel had done all she could to help the Psi Cop, now she had to concentrate on finding Marcus Cole. She felt a change inside the labyrinth. It had always fed off the emotions of its victims, but now it was being confronted with other feelings it had never known about.

The ancient makers had thought it best to keep these emotions from the maze, afraid their new instrument would decide to forgive the criminals or have mercy on them and let them go. But now that their influence was gone, the maze had decided the time had come to learn more, to grow.

Charles had done his best to keep them from the labyrinth as well and kept feeding it victims; enemies, who had to disappear without a trace.

Ariel knew Marcus had set this process in motion the moment he had arrived. Being an empath and having experienced so much pain recently, he had roused the maze's curiosity without knowing it. The love he bore Neroon was something else which must puzzle the maze.

** I have to find Marcus before it's too late. The maze might not want to kill him, but there's no way of telling what Marcus will do if the labyrinth keeps pushing him like this! **

 

Deep down in the heart of the maze, Marc was still struggling against his fate. The tank was his prison, he knew that, but he was going down fighting! ** I've tried violence, the walls didn't give in. That old man only laughed at me. No one is coming to get me out. Marcus must be in trouble as well. ** What else could he do he hadn't tried yet? Using his telepathic powers? How?

Confined to this small place, he started to feel claustrophobic and he had to use all his discipline to keep focusing on his problem. ** This labyrinth consists of mental energy. That could imply that it's using my fear of this tank against me. What if this is only a very convincing illusion? What if I'm only fooling myself in assuming this? **

The water surrounding him was ice cold and he shivered. Marc knew he had to do something or he would die in here shortly and he wasn't ready to give up yet. He didn't want to die; life held so much promise and once he found Al they would find a way out of this doomed place.

Marc closed his eyes and wished he had had some kind of training as a telepath. Now he was dabbling with powers he didn't understand. Following his instincts, he visualized himself in this room, but without the tank holding him. After several moments he remembered how everything had looked as he had first entered the room. Slowly, he added the tank, but he envisioned himself outside of it and he was looking at an empty tank.

Surprised, he noticed that the water was no longer cold. A warm sensation engulfed him and Marc hoped that whatever he was doing, was working! Peeking through half closed eyes, he watched the glass like walls of the tank fade away. He now concentrated on actually stepping out of the tank fully clothed.

A moment later an unknown force released him and he realized he was now kneeling on the stone floor. Allowing his eyes to open fully, he was stunned to find that the tank was gone and that he was once more wearing his clothes. Frantically looking around, he found no trace of the tank.

Relieved, he sighed. His tactic had been successful; perhaps he had found a weakness of the labyrinth, a weakness he could use to his advantage to help his friends. Momentarily swaying on his feet, he quickly composed himself, the feeling of being afloat had disorientated him.

** I've got to find Marcus and Al, ** he thought, but this time he was resolved to be more careful. ** But how to locate them? ** he wondered. Coming to a halt, he realized there was only one way to find them, but that would also mean alerting the maze; it would discover that he had broken free.** So be it, ** he decided and placed a hand on one of the walls. First, he was going to reach out to Al; together, the two telepaths would be able to locate the ranger more easily. < Al? Where are you? If you can hear me, let me know! >

There was no answer from Al, but Marc felt the wall tremble. ** Damn!** he cursed, ** this is going to backfire on me. I'd better get out of here! **

Resuming his walk out of the room and into the corridor, he was stopped by a solid metal door. ** Another dead end!** Marc was passed frustrated, he was getting angry.** Perhaps I can open it. I haven't checked whether or not it's locked,** he mused and placed his hand on the door handle; that moment a telepathic scream invaded his mind.

< Don't touch that door! >

He recognized that mind voice at once; it was Al! But his lover's warning reached him too late; his fingers had already made contact with the door and a sudden pull swept him off his feet and into a sinister darkness.

 

Al cursed himself for not calling out sooner. He had felt Marc's presence, but had been hesitant to make himself known to the young man. It would only lure Marc closer. But as he sensed Marc's presence near the door, --how that was possible, he didn't know,-- he had to warn him.

He knew the warning had come too late, as a body appeared falling from the darkened sky. Al now knew how he had arrived here and how he had gotten that little, irritating wound at the back of his head.

Marc's unconscious body impacted several feet away from him and Al hurried to check on him. A moment later he sat down on his heels and studied Marc's face whose eyes were closed. He trembled as his hands reached out to pull Marc closer.

< Marc? Wake up! > Wanting nothing more than to actually speak those words, he was limited by the fact that his voice was still gone. This was the only way of communication he had left.

< Marc! Wake up! > he commanded and used every ounce of his mental energy to get through to the young man. To see his face again, to touch Marc made him feel complete.

Against all odds, he had been reunited with his lover!

A moan left his lips and Marc wondered what the hell had happened to him. That door must have lured him into a trap!

< Marc, thank God you're still alive! >

The message took his breath away, hearing that mind voice gently caressing him as it called out his name in concern. His eyes flashed open and he stared right into Bester's worried face. Dumb struck; he simply studied Al who looked haggard. There was a feverish glow to his eyes, but the Psi Cop was still hanging in there." Al! I was so worried! How can you frighten me like that! Disappearing without a trace, damn you, Al!"

Hearing Marc's trembling voice, Al smiled reassuringly. < We have much to talk

about, > he told his lover and....felt a change in Marc that totally baffled him.< Impossible, you can't be a telepath! Marcus doesn't carry that gene! > Marc a teep? He wasn't sure how to react to that news, but he sensed the familiar power in Marc's mind.

" We discovered that Dana altered me. She added a gene; made me a telepath. Marcus was the first to notice what she had done to me." The unease he read in Al's mind threw him off-balance. Why was his lover this upset?

< Whose genes did Dana use? > Al trembled as several possibilities swirled through his mind. He would have to study this development, test Marc and see what his Psi rating was.

" I don't know. Dana is dead. I don't think we'll ever find out." Marc suddenly wondered why he was still talking to Al; why not use telepathy to communicate? Because Al's unease made him feel uncertain, uncomfortable.

Al managed to get a hold on his confused emotions. This was not the time to ask these questions; first they had to get out of the maze. But how was it possible that he hadn't detected Marc's latent powers? Had love really blinded him during their time on Gamma 4? < It's all right, Marc. We'll discuss this later. First, we have to get back to that corridor. That door was some kind of portal, I guess. Ariel told me I have to ' will ' myself out of here. Now we have to do this together. >

Marc nodded his head. < That's how I escaped from the tank, > he informed Al, a tad scared at the Psi Cop's reaction to being addressed mentally.

< This feels strange, > Al mused, hearing Marc's mind voice. He wondered about Marc's psi rating. In order to communicate like this while his barriers were up, Marc would have to be P12 at least, a truly unsettling thought.

< Who is this Ariel you mentioned? > Marc wanted to know, only now registering that information. He had been too absorbed in caressing Al's face. ** I found him and he's still alive!** he sighed happily.

< A rogue telepath who Charles locked up in here as well, > he wavered, then continued, < She saved my life. I trust her. >

Marc grew silent. The thought of losing Al hurt!

< I'm still alive, so don't worry. Better focus on getting out of here!> Al berated him softly, touched by Marc's concern for him.

< I did this before. I can do it again. > He was about to twine his fingers with those of the Psi Cop when he realized that Al wasn't wearing his gloves.

< Don't ask. I have no explanation for you. > Al gathered his remaining strength and trembled the moment Marc clasped his fingers around his. The feel of naked flesh on his left hand was unexpected, but he accepted the gesture nonetheless.

< Envision the both of us in that corridor, appearing outside of that damned door, > Marc instructed him.

< I begin to understand, > Al said and followed Marc's lead. It was easier than he had thought. His mind joined with his lover's and together they seemed to float up into the air, towards the point where they had come from. They were pulled to the other side and as Al opened his eyes, he realized his own body was stuck in the metal door. Marc was already standing in the corridor, but something was keeping him back from taking that last step as well.

Marc realized and began to physically pull Al out of the door. He never expected his tactic to work, but the door released the Psi Cop and together they fell onto the floor. Al ended up on top of him and Marc chuckled softly. < I don't think this is the right time or place to have sex, Al. >

A stunned grin appeared on the Psi Cop's face, hearing that comment. For one moment, he dropped his guard and gave into the verbal sparring. < Marc, you have a one-track mind. Have you been watching the adult channel all the time while you were on Babylon 5? >

< We --will-- have sex later!! I have been going through withdrawal since you deserted

me! > Marc quipped, delighted to feel Al's body weight pressing him down.

< Hormones! > Al shook his head in mock frustration and after kissing Marc passionately, struggled back to his feet. Offering Marc his right hand, he pulled his lover upright.

< We have to find Marcus. > Marc stated, resolved.

< Agreed, the ranger is the weakest of us and might need help. He's at a disadvantage as a mundane, > Al replied.

< What are we waiting for? > Marc placed his hand once more on the wall.

Al understood what Marc was trying to do and covered his lover's hand with his own. Together they searched for the ranger's mind.

 

BABYLON 5

 

" You wanted to speak to me, Delenn?" Neroon bowed slightly and waited for Delenn to start the conversation. He had just ended a conversation with G'Kar who had told him the arrested Narn had been removed from the space station. But G'Kar had also warned him that there were more angry Narns only waiting for a chance to make a statement to the Minbari government. Delenn was still a target!

" Yes, we need to talk about Marcus." She closely watched his reaction and saw the spark in his eye quaver. ** He's worried, afraid to lose Marcus.**

Neroon managed to remain silent, waiting for her to continue. Within, he was torn apart, scared something had happened to the ranger. ** I was the one that insisted he accepted this mission. His death would be my fault. **

" They have entered the labyrinth of Vanastar. Lennier discovered that Al Bester is inside the maze as well," she paused, not sure how Neroon was going to react to the next bit of information. " The one behind Bester's abduction is Caim's father, seeking revenge for his son's death."

Neroon growled. " I know that name. It's the Psi Cop who... tortured Marcus, wiped his mind and now you're telling me his father is pulling the strings?"

" Yes. He even ordered Byron to kidnap Doctor Franklin, who now also is on Vanastar. The doctor is now in command of White Star two. Apparently, they thought of some plan to deal with Charles and the maze. We can only wait." Delenn noticed the slight twitching of muscles in Neroon's face.

Neroon's first thought had been to ask permission to take up pursuit to rescue the ranger and his companions. A little voice in his mind told him not to do so. He had to trust Marcus to find a solution. It was one of the hardest decisions he had ever made.

" Marcus is smart, Neroon. Have faith in him."

" Will you excuse me now? I would like to be alone," Neroon said, while rising to his feet. Any moment now it would turn dark on Minbar and he had promised Marcus to light that candle every night during their separation.

" I understand. You may go," Delenn said in a compassionate tone and watched him retreat to his own room.

 

Staring at the candle's flame, Neroon's eyes watered. " I have faith in you, Marcus. Always remember that you're not alone," he murmured." Please come back to me."

 

PART 13

 

VANASTAR

 

Wondering how to get out of this giant trap, Marcus stroked some locks out of his face. He was getting thirsty and hungry and his body was growing tired again. His inner clock told him that at least 24 hours must have past by now. Finding water was becoming an issue and he forced himself to continue walking. Ever since he had woken from that dream, he had felt strangely calm. There had been no more traps and Marcus had the distinct impression that the labyrinth was trying to lull him into a sense of safety.

Marcus had grown used to the green light by now. It almost felt normal to him. Every time he came to the end of a corridor, he hoped to find something that would tell him which way to go, but only another dark room awaited him. ** I'm never going to find the way out,** he realized and wondered what had happened to Marc. They would never find Alfred.

 

The ancient intelligence watched the ranger's every move. It knew it should concentrate on the others as well, but this being had captured its full attention. ** Shall I reveal myself to him? Should I wait a little longer and see what else I can learn of this being? I could try and push him further. I need to feel his emotions. I need to learn!**

Diving into the ranger's mind, the essence knew the being wouldn't notice it. One needed to be a telepath to detect such an invasion and this being wasn't one. Searching, the presence stopped a couple of times; it saw images of the brother who had been killed years ago.

It had used those images for the ranger's first test. Confronting Marcus with the memories of his brother's death had taught the maze a number of things. But this new emotion -- forgiveness-- still amazed the labyrinth. This stranger could show it so much more, but the intelligence realized that Marcus wouldn't do so out of his own free will. The pain it had felt while studying the ranger's reactions to that first test had been too intense.

There was only one way left; it had to force the stranger to relive all those unknown emotions, so it could become part of them; learn, grow and finally understand.

The fact that two of his prisoners had managed to escape their prisons no longer mattered to the essence. They were now roaming the lower regions, far away from the ranger. It would take them some time to find Marcus.

** What about Ariel?** the ancient essence wondered. Briefly pushing back its need to study Marcus, it concentrated on locating Ariel. ** Good, she's not getting any closer. I can proceed.**

 

Ariel sensed the maze's confusion and hurried down the corridors. Somehow she had lost her way down here. She had been so certain she had chosen the right corridors! But the fact that she had not once encountered a trap convinced her she was in the wrong section of the labyrinth.

Angry with herself, she stamped hard on the floor, burying the heel of her boot into the stones. ** I've got to find Marcus. He has no idea what the labyrinth has in store for him!

I can only hope and pray that he's strong enough to deal with it. **

Suddenly remembering telling Alfred how to free himself, she reached out to see if he had managed to do so yet. < Alfred? Can you hear me?> She used the walls to carry along her message; to intensify her call.

It wasn't just Alfred who heard that call. Marc froze as an unknown female voice intruded his thoughts. Alarmed, he stared at Alfred for an explanation.

< It's Ariel, the rogue telepath I told you about.> Alfred grabbed Marc's hand and held it tight. There was a chance the maze was going to use this diversion to separate them. < I can hear you, Ariel. I got out of that trap with Marc's help. Have you already found Marcus?> Alfred wanted to know.

< Not yet. The labyrinth is shielding him. It doesn't want us to find the ranger. Marcus is its prime target. It knows the ranger can destroy this place.>

< Marcus can destroy the labyrinth?> Marc questioned, truly baffled.

< Yes, he can. That's why the maze has allowed the three of us to escape all the traps. It isn't focused on killing us; it only wants Marcus,>Ariel replied.

< What do you want us to do?> Al felt Marc's fear for the ranger. It had never occurred to the young man that Marcus was the one the maze was after.

< Try to find a way out. To get in here we had to enter through a portal.>

Marc interjected, seeing Alfred's wavering glance. < I remember that portal. Marcus.... made it let us in.> Suddenly, Marc realized it had been the ranger who had gotten past the labyrinth's defences. < I've been such a fool!> he chided himself. < I should have known something was amiss when Marcus managed to get us in here, but.... this never crossed my mind!>

< You couldn't have known,> Alfred said reassuringly. Had Ariel not revealed this to them, he would never have figured it out alone. < We better start searching for that portal.>

< No way, Al! We can't leave Marcus behind,> he told the Psi Cop. < He needs us.>

< Don't worry about Marcus. I'll get him out somehow. I need you to guide us to the portal once I've found him,> Ariel instructed them.

Every cell in his body rebelled against deserting the ranger, but Marc knew Ariel was right. In the end, he gave in reluctantly.

Ariel broke the connection. They knew what to do, now she had to hurry as well. But where, how to find Marcus?

 

Marcus grew tense the moment he entered a little cell. The smell that lingered here almost made him throw up. ** I know this smell, this place.**

The moment he realized he had walked into a trap, a door appeared out of nowhere and slammed shut behind him. Trapped! Swirling around, he watched in horror as a small window appeared, allowing him a view of the... courtyard? Marcus dropped to his knees in terror. He had been in this cell before; months ago.

Centauri Prime. Marcus remembered the planet only too well. ** I can't be back there. It's impossible! I'm on Vanastar,** he tried to convince himself, but doubt sneaked into his soul.

This was the cell in which Ranan had kept him prisoner. The smell, no stench was the remnant of blood and faeces. As his memories came back to haunt him, he descended into the horrors of his past. They swept through him, overwhelmed him completely. Once more, he was propelled back into his memories and they became reality to him. A frightful reality and he wasn't sure he would survive another imprisonment.

Shivering, his hands moved over his --naked?-- body? Where were his clothes? Panicking, he felt along his throat. A muffled cry left his lips as he found the slave-collar around his neck.

** NO, not again!!** he screamed in despair.

" Hello, Angel. It's time for your next lesson in the art of Marak. "

The sharp voice cut through him like a blade. Crawling on all fours, he tried to hide in the darkest corner of the cell. But he knew Ranan would find him anyway. The Centauri knew about his hiding places. The collar around his neck tightened and he fought for breath.

" Show yourself, human," Ranan hissed.

Marcus shook violently over his whole body the moment he heard that command. Ranan had always started 'his lessons' this way. Not once had the Centauri hauled him out of his corner. Using the collar was much more.... rewarding to Ranan.

Slithering over the ground, Marcus finally managed to stumble to his feet. He covered his private parts with his hands and waited for the Centauri to stop tightening the collar. Ranan wouldn't kill him, for that meant losing precious money. Unable to stop the tremors shaking his body, Marcus tried to not show his fear, but failed miserably.

The essence was pleased; the test it had designed for the being was showing first results. Shame was the second unknown emotion it detected and it felt momentarily ashamed for what it was doing to this human, but now the test had started the intelligence was unwilling to stop. There was so much more to learn and taking the guise of this Ranan was the perfect way to find out.

It had found the Centauri's personality and appearance in Marcus' memories and had given the illusion a life of its own. This illusion would act, talk and move like Ranan, but the ancient presence made sure it still had control over the character.

Interacting with Marcus like this was something it had never done before with a prisoner and it wasn't sure what to do.

 

Cold to the bone, Marcus wondered why Ranan didn't speak. Normally the Centauri would call him names, insult him; trying to take away his last sense of dignity. Still staring at the floor, Marcus lost himself in that stare; willing himself away from this accursed place. But he couldn't pull it off. Ranan's voice dragged him back.

" Tell me, how do you feel?"

Marcus was taken aback; this wasn't a question he expected. Ranan had never been one for idle chat and had never inquired about his condition. It was probably safest to remain quiet in case this was just another trick so Ranan could call him disobedient and punish him.

Ranan took a step closer.

Marcus moved a step back, trying to preserve the safe distance between them. This way he would be able to see the hand about to slap his face.

" I asked you a question!" Ranan's voice echoed through the empty cell, empty except for the two of them.

" I'm in pain," Marcus admitted in the end. Ranan would make sure he got his answer one way or the other. With scared eyes, he tried to take another step back as Ranan once more approached him, but he ended up with his back against wall. Tremendously horrified, Marcus froze.

Ranan raised one of his hands. It cruelly tangled in Marcus' long hair. " Define pain."

Marcus felt hypnotized and couldn't pull himself away from looking into Ranan's eyes.

** Define Pain?** he thought in bewilderment." How can I explain pain?" he whispered afraid. His thoughts were fleeting him and he had no idea what to say.

 

Frustrated, the old essence realized that the stranger was unable to respond because of an immense fear washing through him. Fear, horror, was something it was familiar with, but the intelligence started to doubt his choice of character to communicate with the ranger. ** I'm not giving up yet.**

 

Marcus was surprised as Ranan took a step back. Something about this situation was so wrong!! But what?!

" You're afraid of me," Ranan stated. " Because I've hurt you? Caused you pain?"

Stupefied, Marcus could only nod his head in reply.

" How did I cause you pain?"

Suddenly, Marcus laughed loudly. Balancing on the edge of hysteria, he stopped laughing as he realized Ranan would punish him for this outburst." How?" Marcus replied in angry voice as he flinched with remembered horror. " You almost destroyed me. You maimed me in body and mind!" Marcus exclaimed and took a step towards Ranan. For some reason, anger had taken over. He had never known it had been there all along. ** All along? But this is happening now.... so how I can look back at this in retrospect?**

Raising his hand, he stared at the small scar the ceremonial knife had left behind during their exchange of the sacred vows. " Neroon," he whispered and reached out for that lifeline.

A warm feeling suddenly invaded its being and the ancient presence felt frightened for the first time since it had come into existence. This emotion spoke of acceptance, protection and.... love?

This could be the answer it had been searching for. Realizing it wasn't making any progress intimidating the human by pretending to be Ranan, it decided to change its approach.... and its appearance.

 

Paralyzed, Marcus watched how Ranan's shape began to fade away only to reshape itself in another image." Neroon?" Marcus murmured in disbelief. The Minbari stood in front of him, dressed in his black warrior caste uniform. " Neroon?" he repeated again, afraid to move in case this vision would leave him again.

" Marcus."

To hear the sound of that velvet-like voice made Marcus tremble. He had longed for Neroon's company in this hour of need. Not questioning his sudden presence, Marcus hurled himself forward and clasped his arms around the Minbari's waist. It didn't matter to him if this was an illusion or not, all he knew was that Neroon didn't vanish the moment he touched him.

" Hold me, Neroon. Please," he said pleadingly.

Although the warrior enveloped him in his arms, Marcus sensed the hesitance in that gesture. ** I don't want to know what's happening. I only want to rest in his arms!** he thought and pushed back all doubt. This was Neroon, had to be Neroon!! Or else he had finally lost his sanity.

 

This close, physical contact baffled the intelligence. The human trusted it, was asking for protection.

As the ranger's love for Neroon manifested itself, the essence felt humble and wondered what the stranger was doing to it. During one moment it wanted to kill Marcus for upsetting it like this, but another part of it, fiercely objected to that idea.

** I can't hurt him. For some reason I want to keep him safe?** No longer understanding anything, the presence realized it had to retreat and ponder the revelation of this feelings.

 

" I have got to leave you now."

Neroon's words shook him from the delicious caress that had been filling him for too short moments. " No, you can't go away. I need you...." Marcus whispered, fortifying his grip on Neroon. " I won't let you leave me," he said in a determined tone. " I need you!"

" Don't be scared, Marcus. Nothing evil will hurt you. You're safe."

Marcus couldn't stop Neroon from freeing himself of his tight embrace. He fought the warrior, but Neroon was too strong. The Minbari walked over to the door and Marcus

couldn't move, his body seemed to have turned to ice. ** Neroon,** he begged mentally.

Neroon seemed to waver and Marcus hoped the warrior was rethinking his decision to leave.

" I...."

Faltering, the intelligence shattered the illusion at last. It had to retreat, had to think this over. This feeling called love had upset it.

 

Marcus was catapulted into a bright light. **Sunlight?** he wondered. The light was warm and resembled the delicious caress he had felt earlier as he had rested in Neroon's arms.

But the cell had been dark and gloomy. Thoroughly confused, Marcus cracked open his eyes. It was sunlight warming him! But there were two suns shining brightly. No clouds, no sounds at all were to be heard.

Finally moving his body he found he was lying down on some moist grass, relishing the smell, so different from the stench in that cell. Looking down, he saw he was wearing his ranger uniform. Even his pike was still attached to his belt. Blinking back some tears from his eyes, he remembered facing Ranan and the terrible anger, which had emerged from deep within his soul.

** Thank God Neroon was there as well,** he thought. ** But how can Neroon be here? There in that cell? Neroon is on Babylon 5. And Ranan?** he shuddered violently. Ranan had seemed so damned real!

** Can it be the labyrinth is playing tricks on me? Its nickname --is-- the maze of horrors.... but then again why show me Neroon? He soothed me. None of this makes sense.**

Looking up at the sky, he stretched his cramped body. To his left were some trees. A long forgotten memory returned to him. His parents had seldom had days off, but when they did, they had taken him and his brother to the gardens on Arisia. They had been carefully cultivated on one of the platforms. Hasina had loved going to the gardens also and often the three of them had ended up playing hide and seek.

" Apple trees," he whispered and managed to get to his feet. He felt utterly drained by his last experience, but he had survived the ordeal. After gathering some apples he sat down again. Studying his surroundings, he forgot to chew the piece of apple he had bitten off. This green paradise was surrounded by walls, which offered access to several corridors.

" Am I in the heart of the labyrinth? How did I get here? Last thing I remember is.... that cell." He startled himself hearing the shaky tone to his own voice. Marcus never thought he had the courage to stand up to Ranan; yet he had done so! Neroon's love had given him the strength to do that.

"Now what?" he wondered. Staying here was no option; he had to find Marc and Alfred. To be honest, the ranger was amazed to be still alive. If the maze had truly wanted to kill him, it would have done so already. There had been a number of chances the labyrinth could have finished him off.

** Perhaps it doesn't want to kill me?** he mused, ** but why?**

Reaching a decision at last, Marcus slipped two apples into his pockets. They could come in handy in case he got thirsty again. Walking along the wall, he peeked into the corridors, but they all looked the same to him.

" Here goes nothing," he mumbled and stepped into one of them.

 

PART 14

 

WHITE STAR

 

" You want to enter the labyrinth on your own? I'm not sure that's a good idea," Stephen objected to Byron's plan, not sure what the telepath's motives were for wanting to do this on his own.

" You're not a telepath, Stephen. That means you're at a disadvantage. And more importantly, Lennier needs you here. This is the most sensible way to do this." Byron stared at them in turn. Lennier was already convinced. The young Minbari needed someone who took charge, needed directions. The doctor was a different matter though. Franklin was opinionated and headstrong.

Stephen couldn't deny that Lennier needed him on the bridge. But to let Byron wander off alone...." I still don't think it's a good idea, Byron. There must be something else...."

Byron cut him short, speaking in a very determined tone." With all due respect, I don't need your permission to go after my father. Now that I have made my decision I have to follow through; can't stop now."

" Please!" Lennier said, " We should not argue like this. There is no time to waste."

" I agree," Stephen replied, closely observing the Psi Cop. It was true; ever since Byron had made his choice to help them, he was much more resolved. ** There's no way back for him,** Franklin realized. " What are your plans once you enter the maze?" Stephen asked, not eager to let the young man do this on his own.

" I'll locate them with Lennier's help and find a way out." A pleading expression appeared on Byron's face." Please let me do this," Byron said in a soft tone," I feel responsible for getting all of you involved in this. My father needs to be stopped and...." Not sure how to proceed, Byron grew silent. He felt ashamed for his father's crimes and wanted to make sure no more victims would be added to the list.

" Alright, go ahead with your plan," Stephen said reluctantly.

Byron's face brightened. He rose to his feet and addressed the Earth force doctor. " You won't regret that decision. I'll get your friends out of the labyrinth." Walking towards the door Byron didn't expect Franklin to call him back, but he stopped and cocked his head to look the doctor in the eyes.

" Be careful, Byron. That maze already took too many lives. Don't want to find you among the dead when this is over!" Franklin noticed the concerned tone to his own voice. He had doubted Byron a couple of times before, but not any longer.

" Don't worry, doctor. I'll be careful." Byron grinned, though he didn't feel that confident.

 

INSIDE THE LABYRINTH

 

Charles had been furious to learn that all four prisoners were still alive. The clone had broken free from the tank and Bester was with him! This was not going according to plan!

Charles demanded to know. The maze had never failed him before and he was displeased to learn that it was starting to hesitate in carrying out his orders.

< I'm confused,> the intelligence replied. It was the truth.

< Confused?> Charles repeated in bafflement. < You don't need to understand my orders. You were created to eliminate them and now you're starting to question my authority?>

< I don't question your wisdom,> the presence responded,< But I don't understand what this one being called Marcus has done to be condemned to death!>

< Marcus? This is about that ranger? That mundane?> Charles' anger was still growing. This was the first time that the labyrinth objected to killing a prisoner he had brought here.

< I read his mind. You never told me about forgiveness, love, and compassion. The other criminals bore the guilt of their deeds, but this one feels guilty for things he couldn't influence. I never knew innocence till I touched his mind.>

A shudder moved through the corridors as the essence voiced its confusion. < I don't want to kill him.>

< You --will-- do as you're told! I'm your master. The old ones left --me-- in charge!> Charles' eyes were burning as he realized that he was losing control over the situation.

< I know they left you in control, to guide me, but this mundane as you call him, is a much better teacher than you have been!> the telepathic voice stated determined. It knew that it had to obey Charles in the end, but perhaps it could save this human's life.

< I want all four of them dead within the hour! Do you understand? That's a direct order. Obey it, or I --will-- silence you for all eternity. I'm stronger than you are!> Charles threatened, not sure though if he could actually beat the presence. He had grown weak in body and the power of his mind had grown less as well. The strength he'd had possessed 20 years ago had left his body bit by bit.

< Please reconsider,> the essence requested pleadingly. < I'm not sure I can end his life.>

< Then I will end it myself!> Charles stated in anger and closed the mental connection. Marcus Cole had to die --now--!

 

Ariel felt completely lost. There was no way she was able to home in on the ranger who seemed to be farther away than ever before. But there was more!

The labyrinth no longer tried stopping her. There had been no more traps, no more webs of energy holding her back. She wondered what it meant. Had Marcus already been in contact with the core of the maze? That never-ending source of energy?

** I shouldn't be questioning my luck. At least I'm making progress. The maze is no longer working against me, but where the hell has that ranger disappeared to? I felt his presence not so long ago, then he vanished.**

Scared, she avoided thinking about the one solution, which presented itself to her. Had Marcus died? Had the labyrinth succeeded in killing him?

** That can't be the answer! He's the key. Marcus can get us out. If he has died.... All hope has died with him!**

 

Marcus slowly walked down the corridor. A strange silence clung to this seemingly abandoned place; something he hadn't noticed before. It felt like the labyrinth was holding its breath. This particular sensation made him feel very uncomfortable.

After rethinking his encounter with Ranan and Neroon he had become convinced that they must have been clever illusions. Neither the Centauri, nor the warrior was on Vanastar. The maze had been playing tricks on him and again he wondered why it had chosen this particular way of tricking him. What could have been the purpose for doing that?

** It could have killed me a number of times, but it didn't!! Is it just me, or doesn't it want to kill the others as well?** Cursing softly, Marcus wished there was a way to communicate with that telepathic source which was the heart of the maze. ** I'm no telepath. I can't reach out to it. Perhaps it will try to talk to me again. What does it want from me?**

Mentally replaying his conversation with Ranan, he remembered that strange question: " Define pain." He should have realized at that moment that it wasn't the Centauri standing opposite of him.

** The labyrinth consists of telepathic energy and has been alive for.... how long? It must know everything, must have killed hundreds, perhaps even thousands of beings. So what is different about me? Is it because I'm an empath? That's the one thing that sets me apart.... No, Marc is an empath as well, so that can't be it.**

Feeling lost, he went left at the end of the corridor. Hoping to find another living being, he was disappointed to see another empty room. About to give up this useless search, he felt alarmed hearing a hissing sound. Swirling around, he stared at the opposite wall which had been blank seconds ago. A drawing started to appear.

Hesitantly approaching that wall, Marcus wondered what was going on. Studying the picture, which was forming quickly, he sucked in his breath as he recognized the portal through which they had entered. It was situated at the bottom of the drawing. Several spiraling corridors appeared and finally the draught was complete. Suddenly, he realized what he was looking at.

" This is a sketch of the labyrinth!" Moving his hands over the wall, he quickly found the garden he had just left and he desperately tried to memorize the route he had to take to return to the portal. " You're trying to help me, aren't you?" he whispered softly, addressing the labyrinth. Although it was unlikely that the maze could hear him, he tried nonetheless." If you really want to help me, show me where my friends are. I can't leave without them. You want me to stay alive, don't you?"

< Yes.>  
Receiving that answer shocked him. He quickly composed himself after hearing that mind voice. " You took their form, didn't you? It was you, not Ranan, not Neroon who talked to me."

< Yes.>

" Why are you doing this? Why don't you simply release us? We don't want to harm you." Marcus didn't know how to reason with this alien intelligence, still stunned it was willing to talk to him.

< I can't allow you to leave. >

" At least show me where I can find my friends," Marcus asked pleadingly.

< No, I can't do that. They have to die. You have to stay away from them or you will get killed as well.>

" If they have to die, I want to die at their side," he stated in a determined tone. This mind voice was upsetting him. There was a softness to it he never expected, but at the same time he also felt his limitless, brutal power. His eyes widened as three small lights appeared on the wall. Finally he knew how to find his friends. " Thank you," he mumbled, uncertain what to say, how to say it.

< Beware of Charles,> the presence whispered in turn.

" Charles?" Marcus questioned. He had heard that name before.... Byron had mentioned it. Charles had been the one who had told Byron to clean out Bester's desk. But another memory forged itself a way through his thoughts.

It had happened prior to Caim getting his hands on him, while they had still been onboard the Centauri flyer. Alfred had received a message from someone called Charles. For some reason he could still remember his words;" Charles is a very powerful leader within the corps."

Charles had been the one who had urged Bester to turn him over to Caim the moment they would land on Mars.

** Did they work together? The maze warned me to be careful; to be aware of this Charles. Are Charles and Caim somehow connected? ** Allowing his mind to ponder all possibilities, he turned his back on the drawing; he no longer needed it. ** Is it possible that Charles is trying to get even with us for killing Caim?**

Neroon had told him that Alfred had personally strangled Caim for interrogating him that savagely. Marcus suspected that there had also been other reasons why Alfred had wanted to kill Caim, but he was hesitant to speculate. He had to find Alfred and Marc first!

 

OUTSIDE OF THE LABYRINTH

 

Byron glanced at the portal, the only way in and out. He was no fool; the labyrinth was dangerous and there was a chance he wasn't going to make it out alive. But that didn't matter any longer. Ariel was inside the maze and so was his father. There was no doubt in his mind that Charles would try and kill her should he get the chance to do so.

Placing his hands on the portal, he used the ancient message to gain entrance. The door opened and Byron entered without hesitation. The darkness inside was something he expected and he didn't feel threatened by it, more afraid of Charles' PPG which could kill him within a second. Franklin had been right; he had to be careful.

Stalking the corridors, he made no sound at all. He used his own telepathic powers to scan the area. There was no living being close to him. ** I need help,** he realized and uncovered the communicator Lennier had given him before leaving the White Star.

" Lennier?" he said, hoping the device still worked. Technology had never been his cup of tea, but he needed it now.

" Reading you loud and clear."

Byron was a bit surprised to hear Stephen's voice; he'd expected Lennier to answer him.

" You need directions?" the doctor wanted to know.

" Yes!" Byron sighed. This had to be the most stupid question Franklin could have asked.

" Sorry," Stephen said apologetically. " We're receiving notification of several life forms within the maze.... not including you, there are five people inside."

" Five?" Byron repeated. " That must mean they are all alive then, even Ariel!"

" Affirmative. I'm now downloading the co-ordinates to your communicator," Stephen said relieved.

Impatiently, Byron waited for the data to arrive. In the mean time he tried to get an impression of the labyrinth itself. To be honest, he had thought it would have attacked him by now. Was he being ignored?

Finally, the communicator's display showed all necessary information. Byron studied the co-ordinates and realized it would take him some time to get to the one closest to him; one person, quickly moving away from him. Was it Charles?

Uncovering the PPG he had brought along for this special occasion, he took up pursuit.

 

Marc was getting irritated. Ever since their reunion, Alfred had been uncharacteristically quiet. Was the fact that he was a telepath troubling Bester? Come to think of it, why had Alfred been so disturbed by that revelation in the first place? " What's wrong, Al? I don't know you like this," he said in the end, reverting back to speaking aloud since Alfred seemed uncomfortable when hearing his mind voice. " Did I do something to upset you?" he continued as Alfred didn't react to his first question,

< Sorry,> Al sighed. He had been lost in thought, pondering his near death experience.

< I'm not mad at you, Marc. It's just that a lot of things have happened to me since I got here.>

" What happened? Will you tell me?" Marc saw the haunted expression in Alfred's eyes.

< I'd better show you, or you will never understand,> Alfred told him. Holding out his left hand, he waited for Marc to accept the invitation. In a futile attempt he tried moving his fingers, but they remained frozen.

Marc knew there had to be a reason why Alfred was offering him his left hand. Up until now Bester had never done that. " Are you sure you want to confide in me? Looks to me like this is something very personal. I don't want to pry." Marc had never felt this hesitant before. Alfred had changed and he wasn't sure how to deal with that. If only he knew why Alfred was acting so differently!!

< I'm offering you the chance to find out, Marc.> Alfred read the anguish in his soul and couldn't stand the thought that Marc was blaming himself for the tension between them. < It's not your fault, Marc. I still love you.> Alfred held the other man's stare and smiled reassuringly. < It's the truth, Marc. --I --still--love--you--!> Seeing the smile on Marc's face, brightened his own dark mood immediately.

Reassured, Marc curled his fingers around Alfred's hand. Trembling, he waited for whatever his lover wanted to share with him.

< I have to warn you, Marc. You might hate me in the end.... When you know everything about me, my every failure, and my reason for denying her.>

< Her?> Confused, Marc squeezed Alfred's fingers. < I could never hate you, Al, you must know that.>

< Then travel through my mind and let me guide you.>

Marc shivered, hearing that invitation and allowed Alfred to take control of their joined minds.

 

" Byron, come in please!"

Momentarily startled, he wondered where the voice had come from, then remembered the communicator. " Stupid piece of technology," he cursed softly. His concentration was gone now, thanks to Franklin trying to reach him.

" Yes?" he said impatiently.

" We're getting some strange energy readings from inside the labyrinth. Can't make heads or tails of it, but it started some minutes ago. Anything out of the ordinary going on down there?"

" Nothing, except for the fact that's awfully quiet here. I expected traps, but...It feels like the maze is asleep. I don't know how to explain this." Byron suddenly realized he was getting restless. This silence was unsettling.

" I'll let you know when the readings change again," Stephen said. A moment later he spoke once more. " Any sign of our friends yet?"

" No, not yet," Byron replied and grew tense. Something, someone was close, too close.

" Have to terminate the connection, Stephen. I need to check on something." Not waiting for Franklin to acknowledge that last message, he slid the communicator into a pocket and clasped his fingers around the PPG.

Raising the weapon, he made sure it was ready to fire. A shadow appeared around the corner and Byron pressed his body against the wall; it could be Charles and in that case he wanted to be prepared, able to defend himself. ** Let it be Charles,** he prayed,** so I can put an end to this ordeal.** Could he kill his own father if necessary? ** I don't know!** The shadow came closer and Byron took a deep breath. The moment he pointed his PPG at the person coming around the corner, he froze. " Ariel? "

 

PART 15

 

VANASTAR

 

Byron was afraid to believe his eyes. Lowering his PPG, he wondered if it was really Ariel standing in front of him. Or was it just an illusion created by the labyrinth to manipulate him? " Ariel? Is it really you? I hope it is!" he prayed, torn between hope and the fear of disappointment.

A similar shocked expression had appeared on Ariel's face. She never expected to run in to her brother! She couldn't help staring at him in shock. Then, as the truth settled in she exclaimed," What are you doing here, Byron? I should kick your butt for putting yourself in danger, --voluntarily--!! This is so like you, damnit!!"

" Ariel!" Byron said relieved. This was his sister all right! Only Ariel could threaten him like that. Although she was one year younger, she had always bossed him around. But she had also protected him every time Caim and Charles had teamed up against him.

Byron knew even Charles somewhat feared her combined telepathic and telekinetic powers. If she hadn't been cursed with a weak body, their father would never have gotten away with kidnapping her. ** I should have been there to prevent that from happening!** he told himself in frustration. He had failed her.

A moment later the air was knocked out of his lungs as she flung herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. He could hardly believe that she was still alive, that he was holding her tight. Pulling her closer, he softly stroked her tangled hair. " I'm so sorry it took me this long to figure out where you were, but Charles never told me where he had taken you. I tried finding out, but...." Embarrassed, he wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes. Relief, but also a sense of guilt moved through him. " I should have done something to find out where he was hiding you, but I thought he had killed you! I felt lost without you. He only told me that you were still alive a couple of days ago." Byron raised her chin and looked her in the eyes, searching for reproach, anger. There was none, only relief and true caring.

" Dummy! I'm certain you did everything you could to help me. Don't worry about that. I'm so happy to have you back! But you shouldn't have entered the maze; it's a death trap!" Ariel smiled and pushed some blond locks out of his face. Taking hold of his hand, she stopped him from wiping away those tears and did it herself. " It's so good to see you Byron. I never thought I would ever see you again. My visions never told me that you would be here as well." She grew silent, wondering what this could mean. ** The future is always in movement. Byron's presence can affect its course and the outcome. **

" Ariel? I need to tell you something. Caim is dead," he said while holding her gaze.

" Serves him right," Ariel replied. She couldn't feel sorry for his death.

" I thought you should know." Byron smiled weakly and relished her presence. Ever since finding her, his world had brightened immensely. But as he studied her more closely, he saw the drained expression in her eyes; she was too thin.

" We need to get you out of here," Ariel stated in a worried tone. He shouldn't be here! " This labyrinth is dangerous and Charles is sneaking about. I can feel his presence; he's close." Staring at Byron, she felt overwhelmed. ** To be reunited with the one person I really care about, is... unbelievable. But it --is-- Byron. It's his unique mind texture. **

< Byron, whatever fate holds in store for us, I want you to know that I love you, big brother! > she told him and shot him an astonishing smile.

< I love you too, Ariel. And we will get out of here! All of us even if it's the last thing I do, > he promised her.

" We better get moving then," Ariel said. She slipped her arm around his and pulled him into the next corridor. " I know where to find Marc and Bester. I have been in contact with them," she informed him.

" I can do one better. I've got some readings." Byron uncovered the communicator and showed her the display with three moving dots. " I should check in though before moving on."

" Contact with whom?" Ariel wanted to know. Suddenly wondering how Byron had gotten here in the first place.

" White Star two; the rangers. Babylon 5 is helping me," he said hesitantly, not wanting to tell her about him abducting Franklin.

" Babylon 5? Never heard of that space station. Well, you can tell me all about it once this is over. You better make your call now and I'm going to see if there's any danger ahead." Ariel patted him on the back before walking into the next corridor.

Stupefied, Byron shook his head. He felt so damn thankful for finding her against all odds. ** I have to contact Franklin,** he berated himself and quickly established a connection.

" Byron? What's up?" The doctor answered him at once, betraying his concern by responding so quickly.

" I managed to find my sister," he said softly.

" That's great!" Steven said enthusiastically.

" Thanks. We're now going after Bester and Marc. Apparently the two of them are together, so they should be fine."

" Anything on Marcus yet? " Franklin's voice dropped.

" Nothing, but I'm still receiving life signs, so he should be all right as well," he said, trying to comfort the doctor.

" Keep me informed. This is making me nervous. Being up here, being helpless, I hate it! " Steven admitted.

" I understand," Byron whispered as his sister returned. After signing off, he slid the device into his pocket.

" Everything looks safe to me. I have the weird feeling that the maze is holding its breath before making its final move," Ariel said, somewhat lost in thought.

" Ariel? " Byron said.

" Yes?"

" What do we do when we run into Charles? Kill our own father?" Byron stopped walking and waited for her answer.

" I hate to think about that option, but he would kill us without giving it a second thought. If we need to defend ourselves, we might be forced to do so... But we can always wound him, tie him up and leave him here. " Ariel locked eyes with him and remembered that Byron had always followed her lead without hesitation or protest. But he had grown spiritually; Ariel felt the differences in his mind. Being separated from her had been painful to him, but he had coped with that situation. < You did well, Byron. I'm proud of you. > She saw his confused glance, quickly followed by a bright smile.

< Better get moving now, > he echoed her earlier words. Her confidence in him coursed through Byron, resembling a shining energy.

< Yes, let's do that, > she agreed and started walking again.

Byron took the lead, remaining one step ahead of her; so he could protect her from harm.

 

Marc clung to Al in sheer desperation. He had wrapped his arms around the Psi Cop in an attempt to stay on his feet; feeling dizzy from linking with Al's mind this way.

Al took Marc back to the beginning of his life and showed him his entire youth, including his punishment by the grins for betraying Brett, being in love with Liz and the confrontation with Stephen Walters.

Up until that point Marc had managed to stay in control of his raging emotions, but something inside him snapped, seeing Al kill Stephen Walters. But Marc knew he couldn't abandon him now and held on for dear life, allowing Al to take complete control of their shared mindscape. Every thought Al had ever had, every wrong deed his lover had ever committed, they were now part of him as well.

The huge number of deathbed scans Al had done made him cringe as he relived them through Al's eyes and he watched how small pieces of his lover's soul drifted into oblivion with each scan.

Sharing Al's near death experience shocked him tremendously as his lover’s anguish became part of him as well, hearing that soft, sweet voice calling him Stee.

Feeling Marc's stupor Al quickly retreated from the young man's mind, not wanting to hurt him. Concerned, he helped Marc to stay on his feet and gently caressed his face. < You now know everything about me, including why I'm so upset, > Al noticed that his mind voice quavered sending the young man that message. Marc was wobbly on his feet and Al made him sit down. It was obvious that Marc was trying to deal with these revelations, but had been overwhelmed by all the sensations. Sitting on his heels, Al hesitantly searched Marc's eyes, which were clouded with agony. < I shouldn't have done that, > he apologized sincerely. < I placed my burden on your shoulders as well. > He gingerly reached out and gathered Marc in his arms, holding him, sending him comforting thoughts; sending him his love.

Slowly, Marc managed to compose himself again. Trembling, he tightly curled his fingers around Al's left hand; he hadn't let go of that one. It had been his anchor during this wild storm. < I.... > Marc stuttered. His mind was reeling with alien memories and he needed time to put them into the right perspective. His first words would be important, he knew that, indicating acceptance or denial. ** How can I reject him? I love him. **

Apprehensively, Al waited for Marc to regain control over his senses; truly regretting making him part of this ordeal. Doing so had been a grave mistake; he had no right to ask Marc to share this pain with him. A pain he himself had created; he was the only one responsible for it.

Minutes later, Marc felt confident enough to return Al's resigned glance. The Psi Cop's eyes spoke of nothing but love for him and regret of his past choices. Marc knew he was taking a huge risk as he addressed the older man, but his instincts were urging him to do so. Perhaps it was his empathic powers telling him what the Psi Cop really needed, wanted to hear. He spoke aloud to convince himself he was actually saying the words." Stephen, --Stee-- Dexter? Damn! Marcus told Delenn to name me Marc Bester. I hope she's still able to change the name on the documents." Marc smiled hesitantly, scared for his lover's reaction. There was no way back now.... " Marc Dexter doesn't sound that bad. I like that name even better."

Taken aback, Al tried to free himself of Marc's grip. But his lover wouldn't allow it, even intensified the hold he had on him. < You don't know what you're saying! > he berated Marc, but the echo of that name still reverberated through him. < Marc Dexter? > and it made him chuckle momentarily.

" If Stephen, --Stee--, is your real name... Don't run and hide," Marc said and tenderly caressed his lover's face. " Your parents gave you that name, the Corps took it away. You should reclaim that name, your heritage." Worried, Marc sensed the struggle within him. " Why are you fighting this?" he wanted to know and stared into hooded eyes.

< My parents may have named me Stee, but... I've been Al Bester all my life," he explained in a strangled tone, not sure what he was trying to explain.

" Are you proud of what you've achieved as Al Bester? Or do you want to make a new start?" Marc asked, hoping his lover would recognize the truth in the end.

< Ariel asked me the same thing. I'm not sure, Marc. I don't deserve that name. It's the name of an innocent baby, not that of a Psi Cop who has killed... and Stephen doesn't feel right as well, > Al sighed and sat down on the floor as well. Staring at his knotted hand, he raised it and said; < This is a testimony to my denial. You've seen what happened to cause it. >

< Yes, I did, > Marc replied and blocked the memories of him repeatedly firing at Stephen Walters. He decided to use telepathy to communicate. That way he felt much closer to Al. < \--You-- have to decide where to go from here. >

< I know, > Al sighed and fell silent.

< I like Stee, > Marc said and cupped his lover's face in one hand.

< I love you, Marc. >

< No diversion! > Marc chided him softly, while tracing the insides of his lover's lips with his fingertips.

< Marc! > Al exclaimed, feeling the build up of sexual energy in the other man's mind.

< Tell me what name you want me to call you and I'll kiss you, > Marc stated teasingly. Al had to choose his path now; he could only offer support regardless of that decision. Marc waited...

The inner turmoil Al was in, was immense. Voices were whispering into his heart; his mother, and the teachers who had taught him to use his powers, even the Grins were there. In the end he no longer knew whom to listen to and looked at Marc instead. ** Unconditional love is what he offered me on Gamma 4. Marc will always be at my side, no matter what happens next. No matter what name I'll chose. Perhaps I should trust his judgement? **

< Do you really like Stee? Stee Dexter? > His mind voice quavered sending Marc that message.

Marc nodded his head and shot his lover a stunning smile. < It will take me some time to get used to calling you Stee, but I'm sure we'll manage,> he said and keeping his promise, he parted his lover's teeth to kiss him passionately, leaving both of them breathless. While regaining his breath, Marc asked; < Do you want me to call you Stee only in private or...? >

< Only in private, yes. I'm not yet ready to share this with the world. It will take me a long time to get used it as well. The hardest thing will be to start thinking about myself as Stee Dexter and not as Al Bester. I'm not sure I can do that; I don't even want to think about all the explaining I'll have to do about changing my name to Stephen Dexter!! And I always liked Al, > he chuckled nervously, slightly embarrassed at making this decision. ** Somehow, Marc's love changed me...** he told himself privately.

" Stee?" Marc said aloud to taste its ring and realized that his lover needed more time to make his final transformation. This was only a start; the beginning of accepting his real name and heritage. " You made the right decision, you know. Psi Corps thinks you're dead, that Charles took you out. You have the chance to start all over," he said in a soft tone. " Perhaps now you'll stay with me on Babylon 5. I don't want you to go back to Earth. I need you, Stee." Marc said and watched his lover's reaction when hearing that name.

< Marc, we should take this slowly, > he cautioned his lover, still getting used to his new name and for some obscure reason, he blushed. < We have to find Marcus and Ariel first, > he continued, desperately focusing on something else.

" I know... Did I tell you there's someone else down here?" Marc suddenly remembered the grey-haired man, mocking him as he had been incarcerated in the tank.

Al received the image Marc sent him and shuddered. Was it possible that Charles had returned without him noticing it? < I know that man. His name is Charles. >

Marc reacted immediately. " Byron told us that Charles probably was the one behind your disappearance!"

< Byron? How do you know him? > Al got to his feet and waited for Marc to do the same thing.

Struggling, Marc managed to stand upright. He did feel unsteady on his feet though. The intense experience of being one with his lover's mind had left him shaken. Remembering Al's question, he said;" Byron came to Babylon 5 to ask for our help. You had disappeared and we... offered our help. Why? Is something wrong? "

< Perhaps, I'm not sure. Byron is Caim's twin and Charles' son. I thought he no longer recognized Charles as his father, but one never knows. > He saw the baffled expression in Marc's eyes and realized he hadn't known about Byron's family ties.

" I... suddenly remember Marcus' reaction when Byron first spoke to us. He went ghastly pale and for one moment I felt his horror. Marcus must have thought it was Caim entering Balfour's," Marc pondered aloud.

< Probably, there's a striking resemblance between the two of them. Well, actually, there was, > he corrected himself. < You know I killed Caim... You must have seen it as I opened my mind to you. >

" I did," Marc admitted and shivered. " But Caim was a cold-blooded murderer."

< So Charles is here as well. > He wasn't sure what to think of that. Some part of him wanted to make the old man pay for what he had done to them, another part told him there might be another solution. After so many years, he finally started to listen to his conscience.

 

Marcus sensed the ancient intelligence everywhere he went. It was close, watching him. Not sure what to think of its concern, Marcus walked into a large room. The ceiling was extremely high and a cold wind had managed to gain entrance to this chamber.

Curious, Marcus glanced at the walls. At this point, he didn't expect the labyrinth to plot against him, but... cautiously, he advanced towards the door so he could exit the room.

A sound behind him caught his attention. The darkness made it hard to recognize anything, but he could have sworn he had seen some movement in the corridor behind him. Closing his fingers around his pike, he uncovered it from his belt, ready to extend it to defend himself.

" Bugger, I'm starting to see ghosts," he whispered and immediately covered his ears with his hands as the words bounced off the walls and came crashing in on him with a loud ringing echo that hurt his ears.

** I have to get out of here as quickly as possible!** No longer concerned about someone following him, he ran towards the exit. His footfalls caused even more noise and he cringed as massive sound waves came hurling back at him. Not wasting a single second, he leapt into the next corridor, leaving the chamber behind him.

That moment a PPG beam impacted close, --too close--. Quickly glancing behind him, Marcus discovered a grey-haired man dressed in a Psi Corps uniform at the other side of the chamber. The man seemed unwilling to enter it.

** Someone's after me! Trying to kill me. Bugger!** Not taking any time to rest, he made his way through the corridor, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and his attacker. Marcus knew he had to be even more careful now.

< I warned you. Charles will kill you and I can't stop him. > The message hit him unprepared and he was forced to support himself by leaning heavily against the wall. Recognizing that mind voice, Marcus knew the labyrinth was still keeping a close eye on him. " Why didn't you warn me before he fired at me?"

< He's my master. I cannot rebel openly, > the presence told him.

" I need to find my friends; please show me," Marcus said in a pleading tone. He was running in circles; this way he would never find them.

The essence remained quiet and the ranger feared he had done something to upset it, when suddenly an arrow appeared on one of the walls. Relieved, Marcus followed the arrows, which kept appearing to point him in the right direction and blinking out as soon as he passed over them.

 

Frustrated, Charles screamed at the old intelligence. < You're helping him! It won't work! I --will-- kill him. >

Silently moving through the chamber of echoes, he clutched his PPG, ready to fire on sight. The ranger wasn't going to outsmart him. He had thrown away his walking-cane, not really needing it.

Moving fast, he tracked Marcus down. Finally catching sight of the elusive ranger, he carefully aimed his PPG at his victim. This time, he wouldn't miss. The ranger was short of breath and was resting for a moment.

That one moment was all he needed. His finger didn't tremble as he pulled the trigger.

 

PART 16

 

BABYLON 5

 

Walking one step behind Delenn, Neroon's eyes constantly searched his surroundings. G'Kar had called for a meeting and Delenn had agreed to participate in it. The argument between the Narns and the Minbari had to be resolved before things would escalate any further. This wasn't the time to be fighting amongst themselves; they should be fighting the Shadows instead!

But Delenn knew it would be hard to convince G'Kar of that truth. These ongoing arguments between the Narns and the Centauri were something, which could upset the fragile balance she had worked so hard to establish.

" Neroon?" Looking behind her, she wondered why he was this quiet. ** Marcus of course.**

" Delenn?" he replied, waiting for her to continue her question.

" Some days ago I asked you a question? I wondered about the choice of your Caste. Have you given the matter some thought?" Delenn chided herself, this had not been the question she had wanted to ask. But to inquire about his fears for Marcus seemed inappropriate.

" No, not yet," Neroon said, avoiding the issue. It was true; there had been no time to ponder that question.

The door opened to reveal the already present Londo Mollari and his assistant Vir. 

Neroon had to admit that he liked the young Centauri who had managed to get them off Centauri Prime in spite of his fear of being caught.

" G'Kar is late of course," Londo stated, while impatiently pacing the room.

" We will wait," Delenn replied and took her seat.

Neroon chose a strategic position near the door where he could oversee all proceedings. His closed pike rested in his hand, ready to use it in combat should Delenn be attacked.

After several minutes the door opened again and G'Kar strode inside. Two male Narns accompanied him.

Neroon's instincts warned him to remain alert. He didn't know these Narns and the look on Londo's face told him that the Ambassador was surprised as well. Not a good sign.

" Ambassador Delenn, we're here at your request. Please keep this meeting as short as possible. I have to attend to more pressing matters concerning our colonies," G'Kar spat impatiently.

Neroon forced himself to remain composed. This provocative attack could be considered an insult and he hoped Delenn wouldn't react the same way. She had to see through this attempt to anger her.

" Ambassador G'Kar, I asked you and Ambassador Mollari to come here so we could settle this matter. If you are determined to continue this.... childish performance, I think we are wasting precious time," Delenn replied, irritated with G'Kar's annoying behavior.

" A waste of precious time?" G'Kar echoed. " I agree!" and angrily left the room again.

" That was not a good move," Londo said and shook his head in dismay.

" I know, " Delenn admitted, regretting her choice of words, but.... G'Kar could be so stubborn!!

" This will infuriate them."

Neroon's statement rang through the room and made Delenn look up. He was right though.

" Do you think there will be another attack?" she wanted to know and caught the distressed look on Londo's face. The news of a Narn trying to stab her had traveled very fast.

" Yes," Neroon replied in a steadfast tone. " You must be very careful, Delenn."

" I agree," Londo said. " Why didn't Sheridan assign a security officer to you? I'm sure Neroon is very capable of protecting you, but why take risks?"

" No." Delenn rose to her feet. " No security officers."

" And --you-- call G'Kar stubborn?" Neroon remarked with a grin on his face. A moment later he wondered if he had been out of line addressing Delenn in that manner.

But Delenn smiled amused and gestured him to follow her.

Neroon obeyed and followed her closely. Londo and Vir were still discussing G'Kar when they left the room.

" Do you really think I am stubborn?" Delenn inquired wickedly.

" Oh, yes!"

She chuckled softly. " At least you are honest, Neroon. Lennier would never dare to tell me that!"

Neroon had been enjoying the verbal banter, but had also been keeping an eye on their surroundings. He smelled the presence of one or more Narns before actually seeing them. Extending his pike, he leapt in front of Delenn, who had a scared expression in her eyes.

The two Narns who had been in G'Kar's company earlier on now showed themselves. One was carrying a PPG; the other was armed with a large knife. Neroon realized he was outnumbered but tried defending her as best he could.

The Narn carrying the knife advanced on Delenn and Neroon quickly reacted by sweeping the weapon from their attacker's hand with his pike, pounding his head hard the next moment. The Narn immediately dropped to the floor. In the meantime the other Narn had sneaked up on Delenn, aiming the PPG at her heart.

Neroon's instincts made him push Delenn to the wall, to make sure she wasn't in line of fire. But the Narn fired his gun nonetheless.

 

" Londo? Something is going on in the corridor!" Vir said in an upset tone.

Mollari didn't waste any time and without knowing what was wrong, alerted security. Garibaldi answered and assured the Ambassador that help already was on the way.

" Should we go out there? Perhaps we can help?" Vir endeavoured to ask. Seeing Londo's uncertain facial expression he knew what his answer would be and acted on his own. Years later, he still wondered where his courage had came from to make a move that moment.

Opening the door, he stepped into the corridor and was horrified when PPG blast hit Neroon, who had been shielding Delenn with his own body, in the back.

 

Delenn couldn't move!! She stared at Neroon who fell to his knees; a yelp had left his lips the moment he had been hit. " No," she whispered and glared at the Narn in true anger and was catapulted back into her past when Dukhat had died in her arms.

 

Vir quickly took in the situation. Before he had been shot, Neroon had managed to deal with one Narn who was still unconscious. The second Narn now directed his PPG once more at Delenn. A hideous smile contorted his contorted face.

Londo also realized that Delenn would die, should they remain idle. Cursing these accursed Narns, he picked up some crystals from the desk and flung them at the Narn's eyes.

Vir stole closer and managed to kick the PPG out of the Narn's hand, quickly grabbed it and ran back to the conference room. This was when his courage left him.

Luckily security arrived that moment, led my Garibaldi.

 

Delenn shook of her stupor and knelt beside Neroon who had fallen to the floor face down, a gaping hole in his back. The PPG blast had injured him badly; she knew that instantly.

Not paying any attention to Garibaldi who had succeeded in pinning the second Narn to the wall, she concentrated on Neroon." We need a medical team," she exclaimed and realized that moment that Doctor Franklin wasn't onboard any longer. His expertise would be needed!!

" I'm on it!" Zack Allen said and contacted Doctor Hobbes at once.

" What happened?" Garibaldi sat on his heels, studying the injury the PPG had created.

" They attacked us. Thankfully Ambassador Mollari and Vir interfered."  
Only now did Michael see the two Centauri who looked rather shaken as well.

" Is he wounded badly, Mr. Garibaldi?" Delenn asked in a concerned tone. If Neroon died.... She was too afraid to even consider that option. " I want those two Narns to stand trial," she announced; someone was going to pay for this sneak attack!

" I'll contact G'Kar." Zack said and approached them. " A med team is on its way. Doctor Hobbes doesn't want us to move Neroon till she gets here."

Garibaldi nodded his head in agreement. Placing one hand on the floor, he leaned in closer and whispered into Neroon's ear; " Can you hear me, Neroon?"

The Minbari's eyes flashed open. A groan escaped his lips; it was obvious he was in pain.

" Yes.... Is.... she.... safe?" he managed to choke out; He must have fainted the moment he had been hit. The pain was excruciating, sliding up and down his spine.

" Yes, I am unharmed, Neroon." Delenn whispered and heard his sigh of relief.

" Good," Neroon mumbled. The pain he was in became unbearable and his eyes closed out of their own accord. There was no way he could fight the hurt any longer and knowing she was safe, he gave into oblivion.

" He's unconscious," Garibaldi observed. " Where is that med team damnit?"

Doctor Hobbes and two of her assistants appeared in the corridor and quickly chased off the Chief and Delenn, to have some space to do their work.

Delenn heard Doctor Hobbes whisper in frustration; they needed Franklin. Neroon was rolled onto his left side and Delenn sucked in her breath as she saw the smirk on the warrior's face. He had managed to protect her as he had promised to do.

" We have to take him to Medlab One, but first we have to stop the bleeding!" Doctor Hobbes exclaimed. The team worked quickly, but when they wanted to place Neroon onto the gurney, they needed help. Garibaldi and Zack were quick to offer their assistance.

As they rolled the gurney into the elevator, Delenn followed them. Doctor Hobbes wanted to stop her, but Delenn shook her head in firm resolve; she was going to stay with him.

Watching them leave, Garibaldi walked over to Vir who immediately handed him the PPG. " You did a good job," he complimented the two men and saw them nod.

" This is G'Kar's fault!" Londo stated. " He can't even control his own men.... Or is he the one who instigated this?"

" Why don't we go and ask him?" Garibaldi said and gestured his security guards to follow them.

 

In Medlab, Delenn stood rigidly behind the separating glass wall, while Doctor Hobbes was doing her best to save Neroon's life. Only now did Delenn realize that the PPG blast had done major damage to the warrior's spine. Doctor Hobbes estimated his changes for survival to be 50-50.

Delenn had shivered hearing that distressing news and wished John was here to support her. Lt. Corwin had told her the Captain was on his way and would arrive at Medlab in a couple of minutes. She was blaming herself for his injury. If only she had accepted that escort John had offered her!

" Delenn?" John glanced at her and saw the expression in her eyes. Enveloping her in his arms, he told her everything was going to be all right.

" Neroon got shot because I refused to take your advice. I will never forgive myself should he die. Marcus," her voice dropped, thinking of the ranger. " Marcus will die as well the moment he finds out about Neroon's demise."

" Neroon is still alive, Delenn. He's a fighter and has got a lot to live for," Sheridan said while observing the proceedings in Medlab One. Doctor Hobbes had a desperate look on her face." Damn Byron for kidnapping Stephen. Now that we need his knowledge, he's not here!" John's angry tone showed his concern.

" Can we not call him back?"

" I don't know where he's needed most; on Vanastar or here. Why don't we wait till Lillian informs us of Neroon's condition?"

" We have no choice," Delenn sighed and prayed to Valen Neroon would survive.

 

Hours later, Delenn and John sat opposite of Doctor Hobbes who looked exhausted and concerned.

" How badly injured is Neroon?" John asked, holding Delenn's hand at the same time.

" Bad. We had to fight to keep him alive. His injury is quite extensive. His spinal cord has been damaged and he lost an awful lot of blood. The next 24 hours are crucial; his condition is still critical. There's a possibility he might die," she said, looking both of them in the eyes.

" Valen, no," Delenn whispered. " Is there anything we can do to help?"

" I've never treated a Minbari this badly injured before. I need to study him, all possible treatments," the doctor paused, but continued in the end," first, we'll have to see if he makes it through the next 24 hours."

" Lillian, you mentioned damage to his spinal cord." Sheridan left his question unfinished, certain she knew what he was trying to ask.

" Yes..." Doctor Hobbes took a deep breath. " If he survives this he'll be paralyzed from the waist down."

" No," Delenn exclaimed in shock. " Neroon..." Could the warrior accept such a fate?  
" Perhaps Doctor Franklin might know of a procedure to repair the damage.... We'll have to wait and hope," Doctor Hobbes replied softly.

" Can I see him?" Delenn rose to her feet.

" For a short time, yes. He's unconscious though," the doctor warned her.

" I'll stay with her," John said addressing the doctor. He was worried what the impact of seeing Neroon like that could have on her. She was already blaming herself and John wanted to stay close.

" He's in Medlab One. I'll take you there," the doctor offered.

" John? How will Marcus deal with this?" Delenn whispered in a crestfallen tone.

" I don't know. They'll find a way." John said, trying to encourage her to accept this.

Hesitantly, they stepped into the sick room. Doctor Hobbes left them alone to come to terms with what had happened. Delenn stared at Neroon, who had been put on a respirator. He was pale, his eyes tightly closed.

" This seems so wrong," she mumbled. A med gown had replaced his robes and several IV's were attached to his skin.

" I know." John had to admit that seeing Neroon like this upset him as well. Ever since Marcus and Neroon had become lovers, he'd accepted the warrior as a part of their little family on Babylon 5, never forgetting how Neroon had helped Marcus to recover after his ordeal on Centauri Prime.

" I would like to stay here the next 24 hours," Delenn said.

" I don't think that would be the right thing to do, Delenn. You need to rest." John pulled her closer and held her tight.

" Neroon shouldn't be left alone; not now he has to fight for his life," Delenn insisted.

Sheridan sighed and realized Delenn wouldn't accept no for an answer. " Alright, we'll stay a little longer," he gave in and led her towards a chair.

 

Twenty hours later, Doctor Hobbes hurried to check on Neroon. His life signs had improved over the last two hours and she had decided to take him off the respirator to see if he could breathe on his own. She had been hesitant to inform Ambassador Delenn of this change though, not sure if it would last. But the Minbari had breathed on his own and she had allowed herself to hope he was going to survive this ordeal.

Studying his readings, she hooked up some new bags to the IV's and felt his pulse. She had tried accessing Stephen's notes concerning his research, but Franklin had secured it with a password! Garibaldi had tried breaking the codes, but had failed." Actually looks like you're going to make it after all," she said, addressing the still unconscious Minbari. " Now all you have to do is to wake up, Neroon. I better inform Delenn; she was quite worried you know," she murmured, hoping the sound of her voice would waken him. " Come on, Neroon don't give up now. Do it for Marcus!" That name seemed to trigger some reaction on Neroon's part and the doctor sighed as he briefly opened his eyes.

" Mar....cus?" Neroon whispered, feeling disorientated and extremely nauseous.

" Welcome back, Neroon. How do you feel?"

" Sore? What.... happened?" Trying to move his body, he felt restricted in some strange way. Lack of energy made him give up.

" You were shot by a Narn, remember?"

" Vaguely," he admitted. Fatigued, his eyes closed again.

" That's okay. You can go back to sleep, Neroon, " she said reassuringly, but dreading the moment she had to tell him he was partially paralyzed. Hopefully Delenn would assist her in doing so.

Dozing off, Neroon began to dream of Marcus.

 

" He regained consciousness?" Delenn sighed relieved. John had stayed at her side during these taxing hours.

" Yes, Ambassador. Neroon's stronger than I thought and will survive. He needs a lot of rest though, " Lillian told them, noticing their relieved expressions.

" What about that paralysis you mentioned?" John asked again.

" I haven't been able to repair that damage. "  
Delenn sat down, stunned by the certainty in the doctor's voice. Neroon was a warrior and now.... His world would be shattered.

 

Neroon slowly opened his eyes and felt relieved as he realized he was alone in the room.

Doing his best, he managed to conjure up the images of the fight he had been in. The Narns had attacked without warning and he had used his own body as a shield to protect Delenn. He flinched; remembering the moment the Narn had pulled the trigger. The impact had thrown him off his feet and helpless, he had fallen to the floor. Everything around him had turned black for some time.

It had been Garibaldi's voice, which had woken him. The Chief's voice had been nothing more than a whisper, but he had registered it nonetheless. Ignoring the sharp pain moving through his body, he had concentrated on asking the one thing which mattered and as he had heard that answer-- Delenn was unharmed-- he had given up fighting the darkness closing in on him.

Neroon cringed as another wave of pain took him by surprise. Staring at the ceiling, he tried moving his hands to examine his injury. He had been shot in the back and that area had been bandaged extensively.

Next, he tried to attain a more comfortable position and gasped, as his legs didn't move.

Waging a second attempt, his legs remained motionless. That was the moment the truth seeped into his brain. **I'm paralyzed!**

Focusing himself, he smothered the cry of anger trying to leave his lips. So this was the price he had to pay for keeping Delenn safe? ** Then I must accept it. There's no use in fighting fate.**

But his heart was raging in anger. Closing his eyes, he focused on his inner strength; he was going to need it if he wanted to make some kind of recovery. ** I have to fight, for Marcus, for our relationship. I can't let him down now.**


	5. Chapter 5

PART 17.

 

VANASTAR

 

The moment Charles pulled the trigger to kill Marcus; the Psi Cop felt a sense of true contentment. One of the people responsible for murdering his son was going to die --now--.

Still trying to catch his breath, Marcus was unaware of the danger he was in. Charles would have been successful in eliminating him, had it not been for the ancient essence, which decided to warn the ranger.

< Look out! >

The mind scream made Marcus reel on his feet and acting on instinct, he flung himself to the floor. The ominous sound of another PPG impacting in the wall told him that Charles was still on his trail.

" Bugger," he whispered and rolled behind one of the rocks for cover. It had never occurred to him that Charles would be able to move at the same speed he had while running through the corridors. ** I guess I owe you my thanks,** he thought and wondered if there was a way to deliver that message to the intelligence, which had just saved his life.

< I don't want him to kill you.>

Receiving that answer made Marcus smile. Apparently he was no longer fighting Charles on his own. If the labyrinth continued to help him, he might be able to persuade it to help him take care of the old Psi Cop.** I can think about that later.** He had to get out of this corridor first. Another arrow showed him the way and this time he moved without sound, hoping to leave Charles behind. ** That was too close!** Marcus realized as he mentally replayed the moment of impact. The PPG blast had scorched part of his long cloak. Once more running through the corridors, he relied on his newly found partner to guide him.

 

" We're getting closer," Byron told his sister, as new data appeared on his display. " Marc and Al are moving towards us."

" Excellent," Ariel purred and shot him an inquisitive glance. " I want you to take them to the exit. I'm going after Marcus," she said in a determined tone.

" Why don't you go along with them and let me search for the ranger? You would be safer in their company," Byron objected.

" No way, Byron. I want -- you -- out of the maze." Ariel was sincere. She was worried for him, not sure how his presence would influence the future.

" Let's discuss this when we find them?" Byron suggested eventually.

Ariel nodded her head and stopped a moment to catch her breath. Sounds coming from the opposite corridor alarmed her and she pushed Byron against the wall.

" Ariel! I can take care of myself!" Byron protested.

" I'm not taking any risks!" she declared vehemently.

" It could be Marc and Al."

" I know, dummy," Ariel whispered and hid behind a stone column.

Byron held his breath and stared at the display. It had to be them!

 

< We're not alone any longer, > Al told his companion. He recognized the mind textures close to him and sent out a message to see if he was right. < Ariel? Is that you? >

< Yes, it's Byron and I. Is Marc with you? >

< Yes, I am, > Marc replied with a smile on his face.

The moment they made eye contact, they searched each other's expressions. Ariel smiled at Marc. She had seen images of him in Bester's mind and was curious to find out more about this remarkable man.

Marc returned that smile and instinctively knew that this had to be Ariel. Seeing Byron here as well was something he didn't expect.

Al however was most surprised to see Byron. < What are you doing here? >

Byron shrugged his shoulders and said;" Couldn't let Charles kill you."

< Seems I was right about you after all, > Al mused and caught Ariel's surprised glance 

" Chatting about old times can be entertaining, but am I the only one who thinks we have to find Marcus first?" Marc inquired. Although he really wanted to learn more about the woman who had saved his lover's life, his concern for Marcus was growing.

" No, you're right of course," Ariel replied and wanted to ask Byron to take the two of them to the exit when the labyrinth shook violently.

< What's happening? > Al barely managed to stay on his feet and Marc was thrown against the wall. Byron caught Ariel before she took a fall.

" My guess is that Charles is trying to enforce his will on the maze. I've been sensing a change since the moment Marcus entered it, " Ariel confided in them.

Another quake almost swept them off their feet and this time it was Marc who lost his equilibrium. Quickly grabbing his lover around the waist, Al waited till the intensity of the quake had lessened. < We need to find Marcus before the ceiling comes down on us, > Al urged them on. The ranger apparently cared enough for him to come after him; the least he could do was to make sure all of them made it out alive.

" What are we waiting for?" Ariel ducked to avoid being hit by some pieces of stone falling from the ceiling. She led them through the corridors after forcing Byron to hand over the communicator.

Confused, Al watched them move, wondering why all these people had gone through this much trouble to find him. He knew why Marc had come; the young man was driven by a pure love. The ranger had probably tagged along because he wanted to get rid of the debt he owed him. But Byron? Of course, he had wanted to be reunited with his sister!

< Stop analyzing everything, > Ariel told him privately, then chuckled. < Stee? So you finally accepted the truth? Didn't think you were capable of that.... > Ariel told herself to once more concentrate on what she had wanted to say before this revelation had hit her. < These men came after you because they wanted to prevent your death. Don't search for hidden agenda's; there are none. >

< I find this hard to believe, > Al replied, while wiping some dust from his eyes. A large number of stones were raining down on them and he held his breath as Marc stumbled and fell after being hit by a small rock which had hit the side of his head. He knelt beside Marc and examined his head; there was some blood dripping down his temple. But the look in Marc's eyes took his breath away. Trust and love pierced his soul and he knew he had found the other half of his soul; he would be damned should he ever do something to betray that trust.< Come on, Marc, > he said and hauled him to his feet. < Lean on me. >

Marc smiled weakly and wondered why the corridor was spinning. That riddle had to be solved later he realized and did his best to keep up with his lover." I'm dizzy, Stee...sorry, Al!" he whispered and felt embarrassed for making that mistake.

< I know. Just hold on to me, > Al told him, ignoring the mix up and saw the concerned look on Ariel's face. < He'll be fine, Ariel. >

" Byron, help them. According to my readings Marcus should be only a few corridors away." Ariel didn't like the way things were going. The labyrinth might have stopped working against them, but it was now collapsing all around them, almost burying them beneath scraps of stone.

 

Marcus was experiencing similar problems. The presence hadn't spoken to him since that one warning which had saved his life and he was getting seriously worried. The walls were crumbling all around him.

Thinking of his friends, he wondered if the intelligence had kept its word to lead him to them. To die here was bad enough but to know he had led Marc into this trap was even worse.

Dust was swirling all around him, making it even more difficult for him to search for the green arrows that were still guiding him through the maze. ** This is hopeless,** Marcus thought saddened.

< Not hopeless. Your friends are near. I won't stop you from leaving. >

Marcus shivered. Every time the presence revealed itself to him, he felt uncomfortable.

" Thank you," he murmured sincerely. Only silence answered him and he sped up, eager to meet Marc and perhaps even Al. After all, the essence had said 'friends'.

 

" I can walk on my own, --Stee!--," Marc whispered, emphasizing the name with a wicked grin on his face. The corridor stopped swirling around him and he felt proud to have remembered the name.

< Are you sure? >

" Yes. Would I lie to you?" Marc quipped and did his best to look absolutely innocent.

< I'm not falling for that look! > Al chuckled and released him.

" Would you two lovebirds stop flirting and get moving!?" Ariel said in an amused tone. It was good to see them together. She had doubted the sincerity of Bester's, --no Stee Dexter's-- feelings for the young man; had almost dismissed it as a mere sexual attraction. But seeing them look at each other, she knew she had been wrong. ** True love, ** she mused. ** Something I have never experienced. Probably never will,** she realized, vividly remembering the vision of her own death. Marc had caught up with her and now walked next to her, a curious grin on his face.

" You're Ariel? Byron's sister?"

" Yes, I am." Ariel wasn't sure how to react, not to mention the fact that she felt shy. She had been isolated for five years

The maze had stopped quaking and everything was calming down around them. They could proceed without having to worry about falling stones.

" I wanted to thank you for saving Al's life. I would be lost without him," Marc admitted honestly. His lover coughed, as if to draw his attention and as he looked at Al, Marc saw the embarrassment on his face. Why was it there?

" He called your name while he was on the brink of death. I never thought he would be able to love someone that deeply." Ariel sensed Al's discomfort as well and sent him a message; < You're most fortunate to have won his love. Make sure he survives this! >

< I will, > Al promised.

 

Thinking of his friends had made Marcus careless. Certain of the fact that the intelligence was helping him, he didn't peek around the corner before entering it. The moment he stepped into that corridor, something cold was pushed against his left temple.

" Don't move," an icy voice said which he immediately recognized.

** Bugger, Charles! How did he find me? **

" I know all the corridors. The maze still obeys me; it doesn't have a choice."

Marcus realized that the Psi Cop had read his mind and used all his knowledge to erect some barriers, like Alfred had taught him months ago.

" Bester taught you well, but it won't help you."

Still feeling that cold metal against his temple, Marcus didn't really have a choice other than to stand still and wait for an opportunity to surprise the Psi Cop. Charles wrapped one arm around his throat, forcing him to walk down the corridor. Marcus felt the older man's physical strength and was amazed. It felt like an iron claw had wrapped itself around his neck.

" We're going to take care of your friends, mundane. I'll start with killing Bester; then it'll be the clone's turn. You'll watch them die, all of them!! Only then, will I kill you."

His empathic powers told Marcus that the Psi Cop was sincere. There was a fire burning inside Charles' mind and it was being fueled by pure hatred. Marcus shivered as his mind touched those dark emotions. Charles was determined and would never let him go.

 

Al froze as his alarms kicked in. < Ariel? Charles? >

< Charles is close; I can feel his mind, > Ariel said, finishing his sentence.

Marc and Byron had heard the message also, but it was Marc who realized what was wrong." Charles isn't alone...Marcus is with him."

" Yes, you're right."

They swirled around hearing that savage voice. Charles appeared, emerging from a dark corridor. His arm was still curled around Marcus' throat, almost suffocating him. The PPG was pressed against the ranger's skull.

Al was just in time to pull back Marc, who had wanted to attack Charles, sensing Marcus' underlying fear. The ranger was doing his best to look composed, but Marc saw through his disguise.

" You killed my son. Now, I'm going to do the same thing to all of you," Charles announced in a pleased tone.

" You would kill your own flesh and blood?" Byron stared at his father.

" Flesh and blood?" Charles laughed harshly. " Caim was my only true son. You and your sister are pathetic. No, Caim was a real Psi Cop. He knew how to deal with his prisoners. Didn't he, Marcus?"

Unable to block the memories of that electrified box and Caim's metallic voice, Marcus trembled violently. Charles had said that on purpose!

" You leave him alone!" Ariel said in a dangerous tone. She pushed the communicator into Al's hand and walked towards her father. She knew her time had come, even if the situation differed slightly from the one in her vision.

" Ah, my lovely daughter who turned rogue; turned against her own father!"

" You never were a father to Byron or me. The only thing you were interested in was using us to your advantage," she hissed.

" I wanted to kill Bester first, but I think a change of plan is in order. I'll start with you!" Charles tightened the hold he had on the ranger and aimed his PPG at her head." Any last words, Ariel?"

Marcus attempted once more to wrestle himself free from Charles, but the more he moved, the less air he was able to suck into his lungs. His eyes grew big as Charles pulled the trigger, firing at his own daughter.

Byron acted while the other ones were trying to think of what to do. His sister's life was at stake and he was resolved not to fail her a second time. Quickly, he grabbed her waist and pushed her onto the floor, absorbing the blast meant for his sister.

Shocked, Ariel stared at his fallen form. A huge wound had formed in his chest; blood appeared all over his clothes. " NO!!" she screamed in anger and she cradled his head in her lap. Reaching out to catch his mind, she saw him spiraling down a tunnel, running towards a sparkling light and realized he was dying; too far-gone to bring him back.

An unsettling silence filled the corridor as they tried to comprehend what had happened.

" Looks like I have to improve my aim on my second shot," Charles stated without any show of emotion.

" You killed your own son, you bastard," Marc said in total disbelief.

" Yes, and now I'm going to kill my daughter as well. Should have done that the moment she went rogue!"

Al told himself to remain calm and locked eyes with Marcus. If only the ranger could provide some diversion, he would have a chance of launching a telepathic attack aimed at Charles. But he realized that Marcus was struggling for breath. Marcus couldn't help him. Ariel was staring at her dying brother and Marc was about to charge Charles, something he had to prevent. Roughly grabbing his lover's neck, he forced Marc to stay where he was.

Ariel stroked back some locks, totally lost in time. Byron's life was seeping through her fingers. < Why? Byron, why? >

< I want you to live, Ariel. I have always been afraid to live my life. Now you have to do that for me...I love you, sis...See you on the other side...I've got to go now, the light...> His thoughts ended abruptly as he died.

" No, NO!!" Ariel screamed and looked up at Charles. < You killed him! > Although her emotions were about to overwhelm her, she managed to fight them down. Reverently placing Byron's body onto the floor, she slowly rose to his feet. She was going to end Charles' life and free the ranger. Even if it meant sacrifice her life as well.

< That won't be necessary, > the ancient intelligence sighed. < Charles, you're a murderer and you deserve to die. It will be the last death sentence I will execute! > it stated resolvedly.

The PPG was torn from his hands by an invisible force and Charles had to let go of his hostage as several hands appeared, grabbing him by the throat.

Marcus fell to his knees, gasping; he needed oxygen!

Al reacted at once and pulled the ranger to his feet. Marcus allowed it and tried to walk on his own as Al dragged him towards the next room. < Marc! Get Ariel! > he told his lover who looked at him in bafflement.

" Yeah," he whispered and moved towards Ariel.

Ariel was staring at Charles in sheer disgust. The hands were strangling him. The Psi Cop would be dead within a minute. Those same hands had once tried to stop her from saving Bester. ** The labyrinth turned on its master. I don't know what Marcus did to it, but it has learned to think for itself, to make its own decisions. Sensing Marc's hand on her arm, she felt his concern. There was nothing left to do, except finding the exit." Ariel? Byron died an honorable death. He wanted you to live. Please come with me," Marc whispered, aware of the battling emotions inside her.

" I should have died, not Byron," she replied in a shaky tone.

" It wasn't your time to die," Marc pulled her closer and was relieved when she rested her head against his shoulder.

" I want to watch him die," she said in a determined tone. Charles had stopped breathing and some of the hands had already let go of him, leaving marks around his throat.

" No, you shouldn't do that." Marc tried pulling her with him.

Ariel knew he was right and gave in. She closed her eyes and no longer looked at the man who had caused so much pain in her life.

 

" Follow the arrows."

Marcus whispered the words, but Al heard them nonetheless. < What arrows?>

Startled to hear that mind voice, Marcus raised an arm and pointed at the green arrows appearing on the walls. " The labyrinth will guide us," he whispered.

Not questioning the ranger, Al felt relieved when Marcus began walking on his own again.

" We should wait for the others," Marcus said and glanced behind him. Marc and Ariel were running through the corridors, following them closely.

< No need to wait. > Al decided and started marching again. < Where's that damned exit? > he cursed mentally.

Ariel ran, without paying attention to anything. Marc was still holding her hand, making sure they wouldn't be separated.

" There it is," Marcus said and pointed at the door through which they had entered, --how long ago--?

< Thought we would never make it out alive, > Al admitted, ignoring the fatigue in his body.

< Good-bye, > the ancient presence said and Marcus could almost feel it smile in contentment.

" Thank you," he said again, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

The door opened and fresh air came whirling into the maze. Sunlight illuminated the dark passageways and a sense of joy swept through the labyrinth.

Al was the first to set foot on the grass, to feel the warmth of sunbeams on his face and he quickly pulled Marcus out of the corridor. < Sit down and stay there, Marcus > Al instructed the ranger and placed his hand on his shoulder trying to gauge his emotional state.

" I'll be just fine, Al," Marcus reassured him and caught his worried expression. The ranger chuckled for some obscure reason and stared at the grass, trying hard to get a grip on his emotions.

< Marc? > Al walked back into the corridor and sighed seeing them.

< We're on our way. Don't worry! > Marc chided him and grinned.

Ariel sensed their joy at making it out alive, but she didn't share that feeling. She wanted to return; to force Byron to come back to life...This wasn't the way it was supposed to end!! Depressed, she registered them fusing over her, making her sit down next to Marcus who had a funny grin on his face.

Marc noticed that smirk as well and sat down on his heels, tenderly closing his hands around the ranger's." Marcus?" he said in a soft tone.

" I faced Ranan in there, Marc and I didn't falter!" the ranger confided in him, still trying to shake the cobwebs from his mind.

" Marcus, we need to contact the White Star...how?" Looking at his friends, Marc realized that his lover was exhausted, although Al did his best to hide that fact. Ariel was in shock and Marcus...He wasn't sure about Marcus. The emotions he was receiving were ecstatic!

" Good question, " Marcus remarked and slowly rose to his feet.

" Wow, you better sit down." Marc said, seeing the ranger's unsteady movements.

< I think the problem has already been solved. > Al pointed at the two men approaching them.

" Lennier? Doctor Franklin?" Marc said amazed.

 

PART 18

 

BABYLON 5

 

" Neroon? Can you hear me?" Doctor Hobbes softly inquired. The Minbari had been asleep now for more than 10 hours. Lillian knew it was the start of recovery, a process that would be hard and tiresome on Neroon. She still had to tell him about the paralysis; as a doctor she had a duty to inform him. Neroon shouldn't hear this from strangers. Remembering the time that he had kept a vigil at Marcus' sickbed, she wondered about the warrior who had changed so much and now another change was at hand. Would he be able to cope with it?

" I'm awake, doctor," Neroon mumbled. He had woken some minutes ago and had again tried moving his legs; hoping everything had only been a bad dream. Reality crashed in on him as he realized that he was unable to lift his legs.

" There's something we need to tell you," Lillian said softly and gestured Delenn to step inside. The Ambassador had insisted on being present the moment Neroon would be informed of his condition.

Neroon didn't react verbally, only opened his eyes. Hiding his anger at being crippled like this, he looked at them and noticed the struggle in their eyes. Blame lay in Delenn's eyes and Neroon knew that she wished she had accepted that escort after all. The doctor was checking the IV's he was still hooked up. He knew what they were going to tell them.

" The PPG damaged your spinal cord, Neroon," Doctor Hobbes began then looked pleadingly at Delenn.

" What the doctor is trying to say is that...." At the last moment, Delenn's voice dropped, unable to speak those final words.

" That I'm paralyzed from my waist down," Neroon finished instead. Seeing their surprised looks, he continued;" I tried moving my legs...." Closing his eyes for one instant he fought to remain in control of his shattered emotions. If only Marcus were at his side!

" I am so sorry, Neroon. This would never have happened, had I not been that head strong." Delenn wasn't sure how to handle this situation. This tragedy could have been avoided!

" We can't run from our destiny, Delenn. You know that. If this is the price I have to pay for saving your life, so be it." Neroon tried hard to sound composed, but deep down in his soul, he was rebelling against his fate.

Lost for words, Delenn bowed slightly. " Is there anything I can do to ease your suffering?"

" I would like to talk to Denbaar or Elaan...." Neroon replied hesitantly. In his hour of need and during Marcus' absence, he reached for the love his family had shown him recently.

" I will contact them myself," Delenn promised and silently left Medlab One. She yearned for Lennier's calming presence and John's supportive love.

" Are you in any pain, Neroon?" the doctor wanted to know, still amazed at him seemingly accepting this misfortune.

" No pain. My legs feel numb." Neroon slipped a hand underneath the thermo blanket and felt along the bandages.

" Your spinal cord has been severed; that's probably why you have no sensation in your legs," Lillian explained. " Perhaps Stephen knows of a way to repair the damage," she said, wanting him to remain hopeful.

" I can do without false hope," Neroon said in a steadfast tone. It was better to expect the worst and avoid believing that one day he would be able to walk again.

" Neroon," she started, but grew silent seeing his determined expression.

" When will you release me from Medlab?" Neroon wanted to know. Staying here didn't appeal to him.

" Neroon, you were shot! You can't expect me to let you go!" she objected in a concerned tone. Marcus had been an irritating patient, but Neroon was turning out to be even more annoying.

Neroon remained silent, pondering the options left to him. This paralysis made it impossible to go back on duty as a warrior or Delenn's aide. His career had come to an end!

 

VANASTAR

 

Stephen Franklin sighed in distress. They had taken a shuttle down to the planet after Byron had stopped calling in on a regular basis. Lennier had decided to accompany him; driven by worry for his friends. Another White Star passing by had supplied them with a ranger who had been able to take over command of White Star two during their absence so they could search for their friends." Judging by the state they're in things didn't go well," Stephen whispered. They were still to far away from the labyrinth for their friends to hear that statement.

Lennier's first glance had been directed at Marcus who was sitting on the grass once more, still grinning in that strange way.

Stephen however caught the spark of hysteria in Marcus' eyes and cursed beneath his breath. ** I told Delenn that I wanted Marcus to stay off duty for another 6 months and then he and Marc leave on this mission to save Alfred Bester! Madness!** he mused and shifted his glance. Marc was watching over the ranger and Al at the same time; a worried expression in his eyes. Noticing the girl seated next to Marcus, Franklin assumed it was Ariel and wondered where Byron was. An ominous feeling washed through him, remembering telling the Psi Cop to be careful.

" Doctor Franklin! Lennier," Marc exclaimed relieved. His friends needed medical attention. He didn't know the doctor that well; he had only been to Medlab once because Marcus had insisted he had to be checked out to make sure he was in good health. Marc still remembered that dumbfounded look on Franklin's face the moment they had first laid eyes on each other.

Al was leaning against a rock; finally feeling the exhaustion moving through his body. Sitting down, he closed his eyes to center himself. Briefly, he tried speaking, but found that his vocal cords still refused to function properly.

" What happened?" Stephen asked, hoping someone would answer him; they all looked shaken.

" The maze spat us out. Byron....died," Marc whispered, not wanting Ariel to hear his words.

" Byron's dead?" Stephen echoed.

" Yes, he died defending his sister." Marc hurried over to Al as Stephen decided to check on the ranger first.

" Lennier, check on the young lady?" Franklin needed a moment to deal with this sad news. ** I have to focus on the living,** he told himself and while getting organized, pushed the news of Byron's demise to the back of his mind.

The young Minbari hesitantly looked at the girl, not sure how to approach her. Ariel's eyes were shedding tears and the agony he saw in them, touched something deep inside him. ** How can I console her?** he wondered silently. He walked over to her and stood there, desperately trying to find a way to deal with this. " Can I help you?" he asked eventually.

Ariel heard that question, but ignored it. She was lost in her grief. Byron's dead stare kept haunting her and the fact that they had been forced to leave him inside the labyrinth, caused her even more pain. Even a decent burial had been denied him.

At a loss, Lennier remained standing there, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence, hoping Doctor Franklin would help him reach her.

But Franklin had lowered himself onto the grass to have a good look at Marcus who was staring into the distance. " Marcus? What's wrong?" Stephen took hold of the ranger's wrist and checked his pulse, wishing he had brought some medical equipment with him.

" I already told Al. Stephen, I'll be fine, just give me a moment," Marcus sighed, not yet ready to return to reality. All the things, which had happened to him, were now catching up with him; the confrontation with Ranan had shocked him. Although he knew it had only been the maze disguised as the Centauri, seeing Ranan had taken him back into his past. ** I need you, Neroon,** he realized and wanted to curl up in a dark corner where no one could find him, but as he looked at his friends he knew they needed him. Slowly rising to his feet, he forced himself to look into Stephen's eyes. " Tell me what I can do to help." He knew his voice trembled and hoped Franklin wouldn't pick up on it.

Stephen studied Ariel and Bester; both appeared to be in a terrible shape. " I'm going to check on Ariel first. Perhaps you can inform the White Star to prepare the medical facility?" he said and handed the ranger the communicator.

Marcus nodded and concentrated on the task at hand; glad to have to focus on something else.

Quickly moving over to the young girl, he gestured Lennier to sit on his heels as well. He needed an assistant and the young Minbari was the only one available. " Ariel? I'm Doctor Franklin," he started.

" Doctor," Ariel said and locked eyes with him," I'm unharmed, only upset. I suggest you look after Alfred instead of me. He was clinically dead for some moments....You should check on him."

" Dead? Why is everyone dying all of a sudden?" Stephen wondered and immediately regretted his choice of words as another tear slid down her pale face. " Lennier? Take her to the shuttle?"

" Of course, Doctor Franklin." Lennier felt awkward. He wasn't used to touching strangers; he realized he would have to support her. Watching Stephen move over to Marc and Bester, he shyly addressed Ariel. " May I help you?"

Ariel sighed; she felt so damn tired. ** I need to get away from them,**she thought. The last thing she wanted was to burden other people with her pain. She could cope with this on her own; no need to let someone in to help her. The last one who had tried to do so died minutes ago. " I don't need your help." she replied harshly; keeping him at a safe distance. The Minbari's relief was obvious as she struggled to her feet and shook off the hand he tried placing at her back to make sure she wasn't going to fall.

Lennier realized she had sensed his discomfort as she moved away from his extended hand. Feeling slightly ashamed for being relieved for not having to help her, he chided himself. This girl had just lost her brother. He hadn't known Byron that well, but to lose someone close always hurt, he knew that much. Walking next to her, he tried to regain his inner calmness. Something about Ariel greatly upset him.

" Ariel told me you were dead for some moments?" Franklin said, studying Bester's face. The expression in the Psi Cop's eyes was one of weariness and fatigue. ** Am I imagining things or has that arrogant, smug look of his disappeared?**

Al opened his eyes. Although Marc was close, he felt strangely embarrassed as he realized that he couldn't speak to the doctor. Using telepathy to inform Franklin of what had happened to him was something the doctor wouldn't be comfortable with so he asked Marc instead to be his voice. < Marc?>

" Yeah,..." Searching for the right words, he addressed Franklin who was checking Alfred's glazed eyes. " Al lost his voice and can't talk. He knows you don't want him in your head, so he asked me to 'translate'. I have to admit it's quite a ride to be part of his mind," Marc mused and caught Al's amused grin.

" Lost his voice? " Suddenly, he noticed that Bester wasn't wearing his gloves and his eyes were literally drawn to Alfred's knotted left hand. " I should have a look at that hand of yours as well," he stated.

Al vehemently shook his head and looked at Marc.

" Al doesn't want you to do that, doc," Marc told Stephen and shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

" We can worry about that later. Let's walk him to the shuttle first." Franklin helped Marc to get Bester to his feet.

Al never expected to feel this drained, but putting one foot in front of the other was a tiresome undertaking. Hadn't it been for their support, he would have stumbled.

< You'll feel better once you're able to lie down,> Marc told him and smiled. Looking back at the portal, he saw that the door had closed behind them. Hopefully it would never open again.

< I'm not sure about this, Marc. People on Babylon 5 rather see me leave than come aboard.> Alfred concentrated on holding on to Marc and tried to clear his mind from all fatigue, but it wasn't working. No matter how strong his mental resources had been, they were utterly drained now.

< Don't worry. We'll find a way to deal with that,> Marc felt his lover's unease and tried reaching out mentally.

Al gasped the moment Marc soothingly touched his mind, sliding a comforting thought beneath his worries. < What?> Al whispered into Marc's mind, sensing that manipulation.

< You're tired, --Stee--. Let me help you,> Marc replied and rubbed his lover's back for a moment. Al surrendered willingly, lulled into a soothing serenity by Marc.

Both of them hadn't been paying any attention to Stephen who had been watching the play on their faces quite intensely. In the end, he couldn't keep quiet. " What are you guys doing?"

Marc hesitated for one moment. " I'm a telepath too, doctor. I...didn't know till I linked with Al's mind. "

" I can't believe it," Stephen remarked, studying them. He knew they had been lovers; Garibaldi had told them about that passionate kiss the two men had exchanged before Bester had left Babylon 5. " Marcus turned out an empath and now you're a telepath?"

" Yes. Well, at least this way I can help you communicate with Al." Feeling curious all of a sudden he asked;" Doctor have you ever heard a telepathic voice in your head?"

< Marc, don't,> Al cautioned him, suddenly very much awake; realizing what his lover was about to suggest. Marc never stopped pushing people to accept his ways.

" Yes," Stephen admitted and was relieved to see the shuttle. Lennier was helping Ariel to get aboard. He noticed Lennier's hesitant movements and then remembered that Minbari didn't like to be touched or to touch people.

< Don't do this, Marc!> Al urged him, fighting to stay awake.

" Wouldn't it be better if Al could tell you in person what's wrong?" Marc smugly continued.

Stephen stared at him, hardly believing Marc had actually suggested that! To allow Bester into his mind would be madness. But there was some truth in Marc's statement as well. " Let me think it over," he said in the end, not promising anything.

Marc however was pleased. Franklin would give the suggestion some thought; that was all he had wanted to achieve.

< What do you think you're doing?> Al asked upset. His eyes were trying to close, his feet were dragging over the ground; the two men were practically carrying him to the shuttle.

Marc decided to answer that question aloud. " Al, I can 'translate' everything you say, but...." he paused and continued; < You changed and are no longer a threat to them. They have to realize that. It's a start.>

Too drained to argue with Marc, Al simply shook his head in disapproval.

" I wish the two of you would stop doing that!" Stephen said, knowing they were communicating telepathically. It bugged him he had no part in that conversation. Concentrating on getting his patient to the shuttle, Stephen grew silent; pondering Marc's suggestion.

 

Lennier noticed her empty stare and wished he could do something to comfort her." I am truly sorry you lost your brother," he whispered softly, not sure it was the right thing to say.

" Thank you." Ariel sat down in one of the chairs in the back. ** Why can't he leave me alone? I don't want to talk about....Byron.** Even thinking about that name hurt.

Lennier sensed her unwillingness to discuss this matter with him and after a moment's hesitation, he walked into the front where Marcus had strapped himself into the pilot's seat. Studying the ranger, Lennier wasn't sure Marcus should be the one piloting the shuttle. " You should rest, Marcus."

Marcus looked up from the control panel and smiled weakly. Lennier's concern was hard to block out. " You know I wouldn't risk your lives. I can do this. "

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, Lennier. Why don't you help the doctor?"

Hesitantly Lennier gave in and did as the ranger had suggested.

Marc entered the shuttle and helped Al get aboard as well. < Come, I'll strap you into the chair. Marcus showed me how to do this.> Pushing him into the chair, Marc noticed Al's closed eyes; he had fallen asleep. " Even better," he mumbled, " will make things a lot easier without you protesting about every move I make. Why you are this stubborn I don't know, but you'll have to work on changing that."

Stephen grinned hearing Marc's words; a sign he truly loved the Psi Cop. ** Somehow, I think Marc is the one in charge of their relationship. I wonder how Bester copes with that. Bester never struck me as the 'obedient' type,** Stephen mused and managed to hide his chuckle. Marc's earlier question however had stirred his curiosity. Allowing Bester to communicate with him telepathically would certainly simplify things. ** No way!** he thought resolved and after making sure everyone was strapped in properly, he sat down next to Marcus. " Marcus? Why are you piloting this shuttle? That's not a good idea; you're tired and I can do this as well. Lennier showed me."

" No discussion, Stephen. I want to get home and leave this place behind me as quickly as possible."

Franklin heard the tense tone to his friend's voice. ** Only 4 months have past since he returned from Centauri Prime. I wonder....Recovering from rape and that kind of mental trauma takes much longer. I hope's he isn't denying the hurt. Why didn't I offer him some counseling? I would have done so for another victim. Perhaps because of Neroon who guided him through his recovery and took that role of counselor?** he wondered and felt uneasy.

 

PART 19

 

BABYLON 5

 

Doctor Hobbes stopped in her tracks, dumbfounded. " What do you think you're doing, Neroon!!" she admonished him in an upset tone. Neroon had somehow managed to get out of bed and into an old-fashioned wheelchair which she recognized; Stephen had used that one after he had been stabbed in Down Below.

" Where did you get it?" she demanded to know. Relieved, she realized he hadn't torn out the IV’s; otherwise she would have had to re-attach them.

" One of the nurses helped me acquire it," Neroon said in a soft tone. His body still hurt, but after having spent the last two days in bed, he needed to get out of Medlab. He had been staring at the walls for hours and then the nurse had brought him that wheelchair. Neroon had immediately decided to leave Medlab where they continued to fuss over him.

" Neroon, you can't leave. It's imperative you rest. Your body needs time to recover."

" Recover?" Neroon questioned and looked her in the eyes. " Recover from what? I --am and will remain-- paralyzed."

Lost for words, Lillian watched him make his way out of the little room. She couldn't let him leave though and quickly walked over to a com-unit. " Security? I need to speak to Mr. Garibaldi."

" Garibaldi here. What's wrong, doctor?" Michael recognized her voice at once and didn't like hearing that particular tone.

" Neroon just left his room and I want him back in his bed. He needs rest, proper treatment!" Lillian told the Chief as calmly as she could manage.

" He always was headstrong," Garibaldi remarked. The doctor was probably right; Neroon should return to Medlab. Sighing, he decided to attend to this matter himself. Perhaps he would be able to talk some sense into the Minbari.

 

It had taken Neroon some time to figure out how best to manoeuvre the wheelchair. Originally, he had wanted to return to the quarters he shared with Marcus, and then realized it would be the first place where they would look for him. He opted to go to the Japanese stone garden instead. Marcus had taken him there once to show him the serene beauty of that place and he had liked it instantly. Hardly anyone knew of their fondness to sit there for hours, discussing all kind of matters.

Luckily the stone garden was deserted and Neroon began to relax when the silence seeped into his mind. Staring at his useless legs, he wondered what else the future held in store for him. As a warrior, his career had come to an end. Crippled like this, he wouldn't be able to defend Delenn...** Or Marcus. I promised to take care of you, to guard, and defend you with my own life. Now, I have become a burden.**

Tracing the small scar in the palm of his hand, he wished he hadn't insisted on exchanging the holy vows. The ranger was now bound to him and Neroon had no idea if Minbari law allowed him to free Marcus of his vow. ** He should choose another lover.**

** He loves you. Why doubt that love?** a voice in his head whispered displeased.

** I do not doubt his love,** Neroon replied privately,** but he shouldn't be bound to a cripple. I should release him from his promise.**

" Neroon! I always thought Marcus was trouble, but I never thought you could be irritating and obnoxious as well. "  
Hearing Garibaldi's voice took him by surprise and Neroon realized he had been too lost in thought to hear the man approach. ** What if he had been an enemy? I would be dead now.**

" I'm taking you back to Medlab. If necessary I'll call in some guards to help me." Looking at the Minbari in the wheelchair, Michael noticed Neroon's clouded gaze and approached him slowly. " Are you going to come with me peacefully?"

" Do I have a choice?" Neroon spat, disgusted with himself. There was no way he would be able to oppose the Chief.

Michael shook his head. " I should have interfered earlier. John told me about the threat, but... I'm so sorry, Neroon, but Marcus will be back shortly and," the Chief stopped talking as Neroon interrupted him in a cold and vicious tone.

" I don't want to hear his name," he snapped and fell silent again.

" Don't shut him out, Neroon," Michael said while taking another step closer to his former enemy. " In the beginning I didn't believe the two of you would be good for each other, but you proved me wrong." Garibaldi felt uncomfortable; he had never before discussed such personal matters with the Minbari, but the angry, almost desperate expression in Neroon's eyes urged him to address it.

Neroon fought to remain composed. It felt like Garibaldi had been reading his mind and he wondered if his behaviour was that transparent. " I can't make any promises," he said eventually.

" By the way, the Captain made sure both Narns will stand trial on Babylon 5. G’Kar tried weasel his way out of it and have them deported back to Narn, but I told him no. I thought you wanted to know..."

" Thank you for informing me," Neroon replied, but in reality he couldn't care less about those Narns.

 

WHITE STAR

 

Stephen took charge the moment they entered the medical facility onboard the White Star. He had tried stopping Marcus who had been determined to go to the bridge, but the ranger had been stubborn as always and had waved away the concern.

" Good thing there are exam beds in here as well as tilted platforms." Stephen had insisted the medical facility would be equipped according to his advice. Most White star crews consisted of humans and Minbari. There was a separate compartment set aside for Minbari patients so they could rest on their traditional platforms. " Lennier? Help her lie down?" he asked and pointed the young Minbari to one of the beds.

Lennier nodded and stayed one step behind Ariel, who still refused his help. She had stumbled as they had left the shuttle, but even then she had shaken off his hands, telling him she didn't need any help. Resigned, he had given in. At some point he had gotten over his discomfort at touching her and now that he really wanted to help her, she still refused his help.

Weary, Ariel lay down on the exam bed and closed her eyes. This ordeal had exhausted her and she needed to sleep so her body could start recharging. Sensing Lennier's closeness, she turned onto her side, facing away from him. She hoped he got the message and left her alone. The one person she wanted close, was dead and would never again return to her. The only things she had left of Byron were her memories and she knew they would fade in time, they always did. 

Finally understanding that she wanted to be alone, Lennier headed back to Doctor Franklin who had just succeeded in placing Bester on another exam bed. " Is there anything I can do to assist you?" he asked Franklin, waiting for orders.

" Yeah, go to the bridge and keep an eye on Marcus. I don't think he's taking care of himself. He should be here as well; getting some rest," Stephen told him.

" I agree," Lennier said and after bowing slightly, left to join Marcus on the bridge. Lennier wondered if Marcus had already chased off the ranger they had picked up to help them.

 

Marcus had been surprised to see that ranger upon his arrival at the bridge and had thanked the young man for helping them. The ranger quickly realized that he was being relieved and started helping out the other crewmembers. Seating himself in the center chair, Marcus stroked back some hair. He felt drained, but was resolved not to show his fatigue. Once they had returned to Babylon 5, he would rest in Neroon's arms. Thinking of his lover made him sigh deeply, eager to feel that strong and possessive embrace which made him feel wanted and cherished.

 

Stephen made Marc stand back as he scanned Bester. " I know you're concerned, Marc, but I need some space. Can you tell me what happened while you were down there?" he wanted to know. The readings he was receiving were confusing him; total exhaustion and some remnants of a fierce cold showed clearly. An unknown virus his scanner didn’t recognize had attacked Bester’s vocal cords. He would probably have to study it when they got back home. Here, he didn't have the right equipment to take down the infection.

" Did you consider my suggestion?" Marc asked. He knew Stephen didn't trust Al, but he had to start somewhere to make them see that Alfred had indeed changed.

" Yeah, I did," Stephen admitted and looked at Marc, who seemed to have come out of this adventure without being injured at all. Seeing the strength and determination in Marc's eyes, Stephen wondered about the young man. Marcus had told him to trust Marc, that the young man didn't mean them any harm. At first, he had been hesitant to believe that, especially after Michael had told him Marc and Bester had acted like lovers.

" And...?" Impatiently, Marc pushed on, while caressing Al's fingers at the same time.

" It's not that I don't trust you, Marc. I simply don't trust Bester." Stephen put down the scanner and used a hypo-gun to inject some medication into Bester's bloodstream; the Psi Cop needed nutrients.

Marc nodded his head. " I do understand, but... I trust him. The things which happened inside the labyrinth changed him, Stephen." Marc paused and pulled a chair closer to Al's bed. For one moment he stared at Ariel's face, reaching out with his mind; she was soundly asleep.

Franklin saw the genuine affection Marc felt for Bester reflected in his green eyes. He was about to answer when Bester stirred. " We'll see," he remarked. Running another medical diagnostic device over Bester's face, he knew the Psi Cop needed a lot of rest and proper treatment so his body could deal with the virus he had contracted while being in the maze.

Al felt dizzy as he cracked open his eyes to stare into Marc's green ones. Slightly shifting his position in the bed, he was able to take in his surroundings. It was obvious they had left Vanastar and were now aboard the White Star. Raising his right hand, he rubbed his eyes.

" How are you feeling, Al?" Marc said and shot him a warm smile.

< Not sure,> Al admitted as weariness sank into his bones. He had pushed his limits during the last days and felt like he could sleep for days at a row.

Realizing he was missing something here, Stephen made his decision at last. " Mr. Bester? "

Al was surprised to hear Franklin address him; he had been focused on Marc and hadn't registered the doctor's presence up until now. Wondering how to answer, Al simply nodded his head and flinched as his muscles ached in protest.

Still a bit hesitant to voice his suggestion, Stephen looked Bester in the eyes. " Okay, you can tell me how you feel using telepathy. Marc convinced me to give it a try."

Al glared at Marc. < Why are you this persistent to convince him?> he wanted to know.

< Why not?> Marc replied amused. 

" I'm waiting," Stephen wondered if Bester was going to accept the invitation and his thoughts drifted back to his experiences with the telepaths using the Underground Railroad to get away from the Corps; from Bester.

After all, Bester was hurt and needed his help. He should use this option to aid him in establishing the right diagnosis. Bester's expression was hard to read and for one moment Franklin wondered if the Psi Cop felt shy. Why would he react like that? ** Perhaps Marc is right and he has changed?** Stephen mused remembering the young man's earlier statement.

Uncertain, Al wondered what to do. Fully opening his eyes, he watched as Franklin placed his hand on his brow to feel if he was having a fever. Al knew the scanner had already provided the doctor with this information. The gesture was meant to illustrate Franklin's willingness to communicate this way. < Are you sure, Doctor Franklin?>

Stephen needed a moment to adjust. ** So, this is how Bester's mind voice sounds? In a certain way this feels... intimate,** he realized. Removing his hand, he stuck a needle into Bester's skin to start a drip.

" You're dehydrated," he explained. " Where does it hurt?"

< Too many places, doctor.> Al suddenly realized that Marc was softly rubbing the knuckles of his left hand. It felt soothing.

" I need to get you to Babylon 5, Medlab. I suspect you'll have to stay there for some days. I have to run some tests and you need the rest. " Stephen wavered for one moment, then continued," I would like to give you some sleeping medication. That way your body can start its recovery process. "

< Do what you must, doctor,> Al replied. He was in no position to contradict Franklin.

" Good. I'm glad you're cooperating, Mr. Bester," he said while preparing the hypo-gun.

< Please call me Al, not Bester.>

Stephen looked up and saw the haunted look in the Psi Cop's eyes.

< I'll explain this to you one day,> Al said, growing tired again, but wasn't giving in yet. Marc's presence comforted him and there was no way of telling what nightmares he would encounter once asleep. He hardly noticed Franklin applying the hypo, already dozing off.

" You'll be asleep for the next few hours." Franklin disposed of the now empty hypo-gun and checked on the IV. " What are you going to do?" he asked Marc.

" Honestly? I would like to stay here, at his side, but I should talk to Marcus first. I'm not sure Lennier will be able to convince him to rest. " Marc reluctantly released his lover's hand and leaned in to brush his lips, ignoring Stephen.

Franklin turned away, not wanting to pry. Marc's strong affection for the Psi Cop did baffle him though and it appeared that Bester returned those feelings. ** I should give him a chance to prove himself,** Stephen thought as he studied Al's readings.

 

Pacing the bridge, Lennier was definitely losing his patience. " Marcus, you are being irresponsible. You need to rest. Your presence on the bridge is not necessary."

Resting his head against the chair, Marcus wondered what it would take for Lennier to shut up. " I told you before; I'm fine, Lennier. Stop bugging me. Go and do something useful; contact Delenn, harass Marc... I don't care!" he sneered and at that moment the ranger realized Lennier was right after all. This wasn't the way he normally reacted. “ Sorry, Lennier. I shouldn't have said that," he muttered and pushed himself even deeper into the chair. Thankfully, the crewmembers didn't understand Standard, but the Minbari were giving him inquisitive looks.

" Are you finally getting sensible?" Marc said, stepping onto the bridge. He had overheard those last sentences and by studying the ranger's emotions he knew Marcus had been ignoring his needs. " Come on, Marcus. Let's go. Lennier will make sure we get home as quickly as possible." Slipping an arm around the ranger's shoulders, Marc pulled him along. < Don't resist, Marcus. Lennier is right and you know it; you need to rest. You have been through a lot and although you faced Ranan,> he stopped; sensing Marcus' sudden confusion. It had started the moment he had mentioned Ranan's name and Marc knew that the confrontation had made a bigger impact on Marcus than the ranger wanted them to know. Now the euphoric feelings had disappeared, Marcus was once more struggling with his past. < I can't replace Neroon, but if you want to talk things out, Marcus you know I'm here for you.>

" I know," Marcus sighed and allowed Marc to lead him to the medical facility. His eyelids were dropping for some reason and it was getting harder to walk and concentrate." It’s hard, Marc. It's only been four months since Neroon 'bought' me on Centauri Prime."

Marc cringed. The ranger's choice of words told him a lot. The hurt Marcus radiated was intense. < Did you ever talk to Stephen about your feelings?>

" No, I talked to Neroon instead and now that's not here..."

< You feel lost,> Marc finished the sentence for him.

" Feel?" Marcus shook his head. " At this moment I don't want to feel anything."

< I understand.> Marc saw Stephen's contented look as they entered the medical facility.

" Make him lie down," Franklin instructed Marc, noticing Marcus' drained eyes.

Marcus lay down without complaint. Actually it felt good to be off his feet. " And I'm in good company as well," he joked, looking at Al and Ariel.

" I'm going to scan you, Marcus. Don't want to miss a thing." Stephen smiled warmly at his friend. " Try to get some sleep. I'll stay here."

" Knowing you'll watch over me makes me feel safe," Marcus stated teasingly and chuckled briefly, experiencing a last flash of energy before his eyes dropped shut.

 

Dreams. Al hadn't slept this peacefully for a long time. Franklin's medication had lulled him into a deep sleep. Al turned to lay on his other side and curled into a ball. A strange warmth surrounded him, wrapping itself around his thoughts. ** Must be Marc's doing,** some small part of him thought in deep contentment. This warmth was comforting, never threatening and a soft smile appeared on his face.

 

Stephen, who had walked over to check on the Psi Cop, wondered why Al was grinning like that and called Marc closer. " Any idea what's going on?"

Reverently, Marc twined his fingers around Al's and tentatively touched his lover's mind. " Nothing's wrong, Stephen. He feels comfortable, that's all," Marc said and stopped searching Al's mind.

Reassured, Stephen asked him to check on the other sleepers as well.

 

Drifting through his peaceful dreams, Al sighed. Something about this felt familiar, but he couldn't pin it down in his drugged state. A beam of light appeared and he quivered in his sleep, recognizing the voice the moment it revealed itself to him.

< I'm proud of you, Stee. To accept the truth was hard on you, but you pulled through in the end. You don't need me any longer and I'll return to your father now, who always loved you. Stee, you were our last hope to change things, but the Corps got their hands on you after we were killed. Now, you received a second chance. You can start all over again... And more importantly there's someone who loves you, the same way you love him. Take care, Stee and don't forget me.>

< Don't go!> Al exclaimed as the warmth began to recede. < Please stay,> he begged.

< One day we'll be together again, but you still got a long road ahead of you, my son. We'll be reunited again... one day... in the future.> The beam of light vanished and took the voice with it into the void.

A thought strayed into his mind from deep within his soul. < This time I didn't deny you, mother.>

 

PART 20.

 

WHITE STAR

 

Franklin retreated into the briefing room for a moment, to contact Babylon 5.

" Stephen?"

The Chief's voice took him by surprise; he'd expected John or Ivanova to answer him, but certainly not Garibaldi. " Michael? Something wrong?"

" Well, wrong. As matter of fact, yeah; something's wrong," Garibaldi replied, relieved to see that Franklin was all right. Since Byron had kidnapped the doctor, Michael had been concerned for his friend's well being.

" Michael, tell me," Stephen saw the fatigue in Garibaldi's eyes and hoped there weren’t more patients waiting for him upon his return. He already had to deal with three of his own.

" Delenn was attacked by some Narns. Neroon saved her life, but got injured in the process. Lillian wasn't able to repair the damage; Neroon's paralyzed from the waist down."

" How is he dealing with that?" Franklin sighed; he knew Lillian was a good physician and the chance that he might find a way to help Neroon would be small. ** How the hell am I going to tell Marcus?** he wondered and realized he would have to find a way to do so before reaching the space station. ** Marcus will be asleep for a couple of more hours; perhaps I can come up with something in that time. **

After telling Lillian to prepare Medlab for the arrival of three more patients, he headed back to the medical facility. Marcus and Bester were still asleep. Marc had ended up in bed, next to his lover. His head rested on the Psi Cop's chest, their fingers tightly intertwined; Marc had snuggled up to Al. Stephen chuckled softly, noticing Marc had wrapped both his arms around Bester.

Ariel however had opened her eyes and was staring at the ceiling. Stephen walked over to her and studied the expression on her face.

" Don't fret, doctor. I'll be fine in a couple of hours; I'm only tired." Depressed, she wished she were alone. Franklin's gaze irritated her. " Please leave me alone," she said and closed her eyes. After all those years of being locked up inside the maze, she wished she were back there, far away from all these people.

" It's only normal for you to feel disorientated and sad," Franklin started as he realized that she had been on Vanastar for 5 years, deprived of all company. " I didn't know Byron that well, but he seemed a nice guy."

" He was all I had left. Now I'm alone again; the last of my family." Ariel sighed and tried to get up from the exam bed.

" Please lie down, Ariel. I checked your readings and you need the rest. I can get very irritating when my patients refuse to take care of themselves," he warned her.

Ariel knew he was right when the room started to spin. It wasn't the physical exhaustion that weakened her; it was her sadness. Without any other comments, she lay down on the bed again.

" We'll arrive at Babylon 5 in 19 hours. I suggest you rest till we can get you and the others to Medlab." Stephen was pleased when she closed her eyes again.

" Medlab? Doctor, I'm not planning on staying there for long. In case you hadn't noticed I'm a rogue and the Corps has spies everywhere. At least on Vanastar they left me alone." Ariel had long realized that the moment she got onboard of the station one or more spies would recognize her. This kind of news traveled fast.

" Why don't you let the Captain take care of that? I'm sure he'll find a solution to your problem," Stephen remarked. " After all, Marc was granted political asylum as well."

" The Corps will never let me go, doctor. " Ariel said and took a deep breath. Sleep was tugging at her mind, but she fought it.

" We've dealt with the Corps before," Stephen assured her and watched her slip back into sleep. Turning around, he sighed. There had to be a way to keep her out of Psi Corps hands. His glance came to rest on Bester. Perhaps he could help.

 

BABYLON 5

 

" You want me to do what?" Delenn said in disbelief. She had been informed of his runaway attempt and had originally come here to chide him for leaving that way. But as she had heard his request, she had been unable to think of an appropriate answer for some time; the warrior had asked her to find a way to release Marcus of his holy vow.

" You heard my request," Neroon remarked in a steadfast tone. " Or do I have to repeat it?"

" Why are you doing this, Neroon? You must know Marcus loves you no matter what!" Delenn was losing her patience. She had seldom seen two people this greatly suited for each other, or a more profound love.

" I don't want him bound to me by that vow. He should be able to choose another lover, now that I'm no longer a suitable mate." Neroon never wavered and continued to answer her glare. He knew this request displeased her, but he was the only one entitled to judge the sincerity of his choice.

" Why not let Marcus decide that for himself?" Delenn asked and tried thinking of a way to prevent this from happening.** I should have known Neroon would react like this. He is doing this because he loves Marcus, but it is the wrong thing to do. **

" Marcus...." Neroon grew silent; the ranger would never accept this proposal. Marcus would want to stay with him as long as they lived.

" I will pretend I never received this request, Neroon. The vows are holy and can not be declared unlawful." Delenn planned on talking to Marcus the moment he arrived at Babylon 5. The ranger had a right to know about this request; had to understand the turmoil Neroon was in. ** Marcus will make him see the truth; will make him understand. **

 

WHITE STAR

 

Al was struggling to leave his dream filled sleep and had to claw his way back to awareness. The sleeping meds were wearing off and the first thing that he realized upon waking up was that something heavy was lying on his chest and something warm next to him. Even before opening his eyes he recognized Marc's tantalizing scent.

Sometime during his sleep, Marc had left the chair to cuddle up to him. Marc's arms were holding him close and his lover's head rested on his shoulder. A soothing reassurance moved through him as he probed his lover's mind. Red flashes were quickly twining around his own thoughts, signs of Marc's beginning arousal.

Marc had detected his probing and was now slowly waking up.

The red color tangling in his mind brightened and Al sensed the build up of even more sexual energy in Marc's mind and used all his discipline to ignore that invitation to intimacy of the mind and subsequently of the body. There was a time and a place for everything and this was not the right time and definitely not the right place!

Marc felt Al reach out to him and let go of his dreams. Although tired, he looked at his lover and saw the repressed flame of arousal in Al's eyes. < You seem to be feeling better, Stee, > Marc sent him, using the name on purpose.

< A bit, > Al admitted. Cradling his lover in his arms, Al's eyes searched the room. Ariel and Marcus were asleep and from the other side of the room, Stephen Franklin was grinning at them. Al's first impulse was to shove Marc from the bed, feeling embarrassed to be caught like this. But then he reconsidered; he loved Marc and told himself never to feel ashamed for that feeling.

Franklin's grin grew wicked; Bester had seen him standing there, but Marc hadn't. "Marc? I need your help," he said and saw the young man jump up from the bed, barely ending up on his feet.

Stupefied, Marc looked at the doctor. " I never realized you were here."

" I realized that the moment you almost hit the floor," Stephen chuckled and gestured him closer. But Marc remained near Al's bed so in the end it was Franklin who had to move in closer. A serious expression appeared in his eyes as he addressed Marc." I need your help," he started and cast an inquisitive glance at Marcus. Bester listened as well as he continued. " I just contacted Babylon 5. There was an accident. Neroon was injured in a fight and is now paralyzed."

" No," Marc sighed and realized why Franklin was telling them this. " You have no idea how to break the bad news to Marcus."

" Yeah, I was wondering if you knew of a way; being an empath and close to him." Stephen looked at the ranger's readings and said; " He'll wake up in one hour."

< We should be careful when telling Marcus.> Al shot Marc a glance and shared his thoughts with both men. < Marcus is mentally unstable; we all know that. He has to know he can depend on us should he and Neroon need help to cope with this. >

< I agree, I have sensed Marcus' self-doubt. He's still struggling with the after effects of his capture on Centauri Prime at Ranan's hands, > Marc replied and made sure Franklin received that message as well.

Franklin shuddered now that he had become a part of their telepathic conversation." We'll have to wait till Marcus wakes up by himself."

< That would be the best thing to do, > Al said and looked at Franklin. < Can I get something to drink? My throat feels like sand. Did you find out why I can't talk? >

" A virus is causing that problem. I need to get you to Medlab so I can research that virus. It's new as far as I can tell." Stephen handed him a glass of water.

Al sipped from the liquid and as it slid down his throat, it stung. < What about Ariel? >

" Exhaustion, but she should be fine in a couple of hours." Silent, Stephen stared at her. "I told Byron to be careful."

" He saved her life, Stephen. Had he not acted, Ariel would be dead now," Marc informed him.

" Before he went to Vanastar, he told me that no matter what choice he made, someone would end up dead. Never thought it would be Byron himself," Franklin muttered.

Ariel was doing her best to cry in silence. She had overheard the last part of their conversation. Not making any movement or sound at all, she allowed her tears to surface.

It was Al who picked up on it. < Marc? It's Ariel; she's awake, crying.> he told his lover, after he tried sitting upright. His body still refused to cooperate.

Marc concentrated on the young woman and realized Al had been right." Ariel?" he said and walked over to the bed so he could look her in the eyes. They were filled with tears.

" I miss him. After 5 years of being alone, we're reunited and then he dies on me." Ariel however, did manage to sit up and stared at Al. " I couldn't save him. He was too far gone to bring back his spirit."

Al knew what she was referring to; she had brought him back from the brink of death. < At least you had those few moments, > he said in the end, lost for words.

" You're right, but this way it hurts even more." She got up from the exam bed and walked towards the door.

" Get back in bed!" Stephen said.

" I need to be alone, doctor. If only for a moment, grant me that," she whispered, then disappeared into the corridor.

Franklin was indecisive; he couldn't leave his patients behind to go after her. He decided on a different course of action.

 

" I will try to find her," Lennier promised. After asking the ranger to take over the bridge, Lennier used the computer to locate Ariel. ** Why did Doctor Franklin ask me? It is obvious Ariel does not want me around,** he thought and wondered why she had ignored his offer to assist her. ** Why would she be inclined to accept it now?** he wondered.

It took him some moments to get to the corridor where she was standing in front of a large window offering her an excellent view of the space around them. He studied her; she was crying softly. ** I am intruding. I should come back later. **Lennier was about to leave when her voice called him back.

" Don't you love this view? All these planets, the darkness in which they rotate, the suns and moons. It's beautiful," she stated.

Hesitantly, Lennier went to stand next to her and followed her gaze. It had been too long since he had allowed himself to meditate about its magnificence. " Yes, it is," he replied in an even softer tone.

" You don't like me," Ariel stated and locked eyes with him, remembering his aversion to touching her. ** His mind is innocent, though he's troubled.** Forcing herself to stop studying him, she waited for his answer. She had never met a Minbari before and felt curious.

" I was hesitant to touch you. That is correct. It is not the way of the Minbari to touch strangers." Lennier wanted to look away, but her eyes compelled him not to break the connection. In her eyes he read her sadness and loneliness. Not sure why, he raised his hand to lightly touch her fingers; perhaps he wanted to show her that he had overcome that first hesitation.

Ariel didn't expect that touch and had no time to raise her barriers. The moment their fingers touched, she received a fierce impression of him talking to Marcus. She listened to the words in her mind, not sure if it was the past or the future which was being revealed to her. " I will stay at her side." Lennier's voice echoed through her mind, then the ranger said, " That's a dangerous promise to keep, Lennier."

" Ariel?" Lennier said in a worried tone. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth slightly agape.

The images vanished and now showed her a White Star; Lennier was wearing a ranger uniform and Delenn was sitting next to him. At that moment she realized what terrible love Lennier bore Delenn. **It will destroy him. **

" I should get back now. I need to lie down." Her voice trembled; she had seen his future, filled with jealousy, ending in certain death. Ariel felt sorry for him. Lennier deserved better than chasing after an illusion for the rest of his life. Delenn would never be his; she only loved John Sheridan.

" I'm sorry," she mumbled and turned her back on him, slowly walking back to the medical facility.

Lennier stayed behind, slightly shaken from the intense expression that had appeared in her eyes as he had touched her fingers. He knew she was a telepath. ** What did she see? What did she find out? **

 

Marcus was watching Franklin. The doctor had been standing at his bedside the moment he had woken from his drugged sleep. Stephen's request to follow him into the little office, separated from the treatment section, had surprised him. Carefully, he probed his friend's emotions and reached the conclusion that Stephen was concerned and feeling apprehensive. These feelings were directed at him.

Casting a glance behind him through the glass wall, he saw Marc and Al, exchanging looks and undoubtedly thoughts. Marcus realized that they radiated the same emotions as Franklin did. ** Something bad has happened, why else would they be this worried... for me? **

" I talked to Lillian while you were asleep, Marcus." Franklin didn't know how to tell the ranger what had happened. Lost for words, he tried the best he could. " Some Narns tried to kill Delenn, but Neroon prevented it."

Marcus' fingers clutched the armrest hearing that news. " Was she hurt?"

" No, Neroon stopped them."

Suddenly, the ranger realized that Stephen wasn't looking him in the eyes any longer. With a terrible sense of foreboding he asked;" Was Neroon... injured?"

" Yes, the PPG struck him in the back. He's in Medlab right now. Lillian is watching him closely."

" So he's alive?" Marcus heard the tremors rocking his voice and told himself to calm down.

" Yes, Neroon's alive," Stephen said. ** I'm a coward, stalling like this. Marcus deserves the truth!** he berated himself.

Marcus failed to repress a sigh of relief. Neroon was alive; that alone mattered.

" The PPG severed his spinal cord, Marcus. Neroon is paralyzed from the waist down," Franklin said crestfallen and saw the shock on the ranger's face.

" Paralyzed? Oh God, no!" he muttered and felt scared. Could Neroon deal with this? Could he deal with it? " Neroon always was the strong one, Stephen... Now, he'll find our roles reversed. This will be hard on him." Marcus suddenly looked up. " Is there a chance that the damage can be repaired? You studied alien life forms, maybe you can find a way to...."

" Marcus, you have to be realistic here." Stephen got up from his chair and sat down on the desk right in front of his friend. " Of course I'll examine him and do my best, but if the cord has been severed completely... I don't want you to cherish false hopes."

" And we'll all be there for you, should you need us." Marc's voice suddenly carried through the room, surprising the ranger.

As he looked at the young man, Marcus saw Al standing next to him, a hand resting on Marc's hipbone. " I know you'll be there, but... I --need-- Neroon. Oh God, I know how he's going to react. He'll push me away to protect me from his pain. Why now? Why him?" Marcus whispered in a shaky tone. Imagining the strong warrior in a wheel chair almost made him cry out in anger.

" You have to be strong now, Marcus," Marc said and sent the ranger affection and encouragement.

< Do you remember running out of Medlab after regaining your memory? > Al asked and made sure the others heard the message as well.

Stephen even nodded his head. " I remember him running away; leaving us worried."

< You refused Neroon entry and wanted him to leave you alone. In the end you accepted his help because you realized he loved you. Now, Neroon has to realize the same thing; you're offering him love, not pity. > Al tightened his hold on Marc, still a bit unsteady on his feet.

Marcus' face brightened and a warm smile appeared. " You're right, Al. I know how to reach him. Neroon showed me himself."

Stephen had reseated himself and had been closely observing Bester, whose choice of words had amazed him. What had caused this change within the Psi Cop? Had Al reached this point of enlightenment because he had gone through the same process with Marc? " Marc? Take Bes.... Al back to bed. He needs to rest," Franklin said, then focused on Marcus once more. Although there were black circles underneath the ranger's eyes, Stephen also saw the determination in them.

" I'll fight for Neroon and won't give in; I love him too much to let this come between us," he stated in a firm tone.

 

Lennier quickly caught up with Ariel and fell into step beside her. She mystified him. He had never been around women much, except for Delenn and she had always been out of his reach. Ariel puzzled him and that baffled him. Why was he all of a sudden interested in learning more about her? ** Why do I want to keep her company even though she made it rather clear that she wanted to be alone? Why do I feel light-headed when I look into her eyes? Am I developing a fever? Have I contracted some strange illness? Perhaps that unknown virus Mr. Bester is carrying is affecting me? The doctor told me about it.**

Deeply troubled, Lennier entered Medlab and watched her lie down on one of the exam beds. Marcus, Doctor Franklin, Bester and Marc were discussing something in the office. Looking at their faces, he realized it must be something truly upsetting. Slightly shaking his head, he told himself to look after Ariel, that was the task Franklin had given him as they had left Vanastar. " Will you be all right?" he asked Ariel as she turned onto her side, facing away from him. The last time she had done this, he had left without giving her actions some thought. This time he walked to the other side so he could still look at her face. Sparkling tears were dripping down her cheeks. He wanted to ask her what was troubling her, when she raised a hand to stop him.

" Forget about helping me, Lennier. The moment we arrive at Babylon 5 Delenn will be waiting for you. You must be eager to return to your regular duties." Ariel tried hard to forget the vision she had seen earlier; his death would be caused by his love for Delenn. That love was strong and nothing she would say would make him search his feelings.

Lennier stayed motionless and didn't reply at first. Marc and Bester had returned to the room and the enchantment he had felt earlier was vanishing quickly. He bowed respectfully and left the medical facility.

Ariel wiped away her tears; they hadn't only been for Byron. Knowing what fate was awaiting Lennier saddened her immensely.

 

PART 21

 

WHITE STAR

 

Lennier decided to oversee the docking procedures, although he had complete trust in the ranger's ability to steer this vessel. It had been a good thing to ask the other White Star to help them out. Only a couple more minutes and they would be 'home'. Delenn would surely be awaiting their return to inform Marcus about Neroon's current condition.

It had taken them slightly longer to get back due to some engine trouble, but one day later they arrived at the space station nonetheless. " Please excuse me," Lennier said addressing the human ranger. " I am going to assist the doctor in getting his patients to Medlab." He failed to add that he was particularly interested in helping one of them, Ariel.

 

Stephen was doing his best to get everything organized. Ariel had recovered nicely since she had managed to get some sleep, but he wanted to keep her in for observation for at least one more day. Just to be sure, he had examined Marc as well, but the young man was fine, no injuries at all and mentally very stable.

Shifting his gaze to Bester, Franklin was determined to examine the Psi Cop very thoroughly. The virus still puzzled him and there was this haunted expression in Al's eyes that bothered him. Marc had been whining at him to release Al into his care, but Stephen had remained firm and told him no. Marc was already trying to get the Psi Cop to his feet and Al allowed it with a smile on his face. It might take Bester some time to make a full recovery, but they would be fine in the end. Stephen was convinced of that.

The one person who troubled him most was Marcus. Just before waking the ranger had experienced some bad nightmares. Stephen had been dozing himself when he heard those pain filled cries. Before he had been able to reach his friend, Marc had made it over to the ranger's side and had started to calm him down. Franklin had been forced to use some meds to subdue the lingering effects of the nightmare. Marcus had been dreadfully pale and there had been tears in his eyes.

Looking at the ranger now, Stephen felt even more concerned. Upon awaking he had asked Marcus about the nightmares, but the ranger had told him he remembered nothing. Stephen knew it was a lie. The fear in Marcus' eyes was evidence enough that he still remembered the dream. ** Ranan,** Stephen thought disgusted, ** Marcus kept calling that name in a tone bordering on madness. I should have been more careful. Just because Marcus tends to heal fast physically, doesn't mean his emotional scars heal that fast as well. And now that Neroon isn't here to soothe him...Things are getting worse. He may have faced Ranan in that maze, but that confrontation brought back all his memories. Damn!!**

" Marcus? We should get going. The shuttle is ready to take us to Babylon 5." Franklin gently placed his hand on the ranger's.

Marcus had to stop himself from flinching at the touch. Why was he this emotional? ** I dealt with this stuff weeks ago. Why has it returned now?** Remembering Stephen telling him to get up, he slowly rose from the exam bed. Marc and Al were already leaving the room and Ariel was stumbling." Stephen don't fuss. Help her instead, she might fall," he told Franklin in a soft tone.

Stephen had had the same thought, but Marcus was wobbly on his feet as well. When Lennier appeared, Franklin quickly said, " Lennier? Please help her?"

Lennier nodded. Within seconds he was walking next to her. " Let me help you?"

Ariel wasn't sure how to reply. Long hours filled with hypnotic sleep had made her dizzy. " Okay." she whispered.

Lennier didn't hesitate and supported her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Although he appeared rather frail, Lennier was much stronger than most people realized, supporting her was no effort at all.

Ariel trembled; Lennier radiated a sense of contentment now that she allowed him to help her. The dark tentacles of the vision concerning his death resurfaced. She wanted to warn him, but knew he would never listen. ** I shouldn't grow attached to any of them. I'll be leaving soon, once I get away from that annoying Doctor Franklin. Can't risk Psi Corps finding me here. My trail would lead them to Al... Stephen Dexter. I have to prevent that. ** Tired, she leaned a little more on Lennier.

The Minbari reacted immediately and strengthened the hold he had on her. Now that he was close to her, that strange fever had returned. It was getting warmer and his fingertips trembled as he pulled her a little closer. ** I should ask Doctor Franklin to examine me as well. **

In the meantime, Stephen had succeeded in dragging Marcus along. His skin felt icy cold beneath Franklin's fingers. ** I need to get him to Medlab to check on him. **

 

Delenn and Lillian Hobbes were waiting for them in the docking area. John and Michael would meet them in Medlab. Delenn straightened out her dress. " Doctor, are you sure Neroon will be fine in his quarters? Should he not have stayed a little longer in Medlab?"

" Ambassador," Lillian started," there's nothing I can do to help him. The wound has closed properly; now he needs rest. Stephen assured me he would examine Neroon as quickly as possible. I never realized Minbari healed so fast. We need to do more research!" she concluded.

Delenn nodded her head in agreement. Perhaps she could arrange something. The Minbari physicians had already expressed the desire to study human physiology as well

The doors opened and a small group of people appeared. Lillian immediately approached them, helping Stephen to support Marcus whose eyes had closed again.

" Delenn, Lillian, we need to get them to Medlab." Stephen smiled at the Ambassador who now walked next to him.

" Doctor Hobbes told me what occurred on Vanastar. This is Byron's sister?" She looked at the young woman and in doing so locked eyes with Lennier who inclined his head in greeting.

" Yes. And we also managed to get Bester out," Stephen paused," but Byron died inside the labyrinth."

" I am sorry he had to die," she said honestly. Studying Bester, she felt shivers run down her spine. The way he was holding on to Marc betrayed their relationship, but it was his eyes that made her wonder. The expression in them was soft, no longer arrogant and that softness seemed directed at Marc.

Speaking hesitantly, she addressed the ranger. " Marcus? Can you hear me?"

" Entil Zha?" Marcus mumbled, hardly coherent at that point. The nightmares and the sleeping meds had exhausted him in a strange way. Somehow, it still felt like he was asleep, running away from this dream-Ranan, who mocked him in his sleep.

Delenn realized that he wasn't up to conversation and smiled tenderly. " We can discuss this later," she said and thought of Neroon who had been told of his lover's arrival, but hadn't shown up yet. ** He will not come,** Delenn knew with sudden certainty. ** Neroon is avoiding him. **

 

One hour later all three patients occupied beds in Medlab. Ariel was the first one to wake and Stephen hurried to start running some tests on her.

Ariel stretched her body. All this sleep had enabled her to begin the healing process. All she needed now was a good meal. She looked at Franklin the moment he entered her room. Lennier was with him and she briefly wondered why he was still here, Delenn. The answer was obvious. The Ambassador's voice carried through the corridor and for some reason Ariel felt jealous of the Minbari woman. ** Why?** she wondered.

" These tests will take one day at least. I asked the Captain to assign you some guest quarters. You'll need a place to stay after you leave here," Franklin told her and didn't notice the expression in her eyes.

** When I get out of here, I'm going to leave Babylon 5. But you don't need to know. I get the feeling you would start lecturing me, Franklin,** Ariel thought and decided to keep her plans a secret.

" Ambassador Delenn asked me to look after you until you are able to take care of yourself," Lennier said and a hesitant smile appeared on his face. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. Ariel puzzled him, but seeing Delenn had made him aware that he wanted to be near his mentor; she was the only one he loved.

" That's very kind of her, but I don't need a baby-sitter," she replied, hoping he would be insulted and leave. Stephen shot her an amazed glance and she shrugged her shoulders, offering him no explanation.

" I am not sure I understand," Lennier said softly. ** Baby-sitter?** he wondered. " I will do as I am told though. I will make sure your assigned quarters are satisfactory."

Ariel sighed as Franklin began hooking her up to several medical devices. This was going to be a tiresome stay!

In the room to her left, Marc had just pushed Al on to the exam bed. " Now behave," he told his lover.

" Co-operate! "

Al couldn't repress a chuckle. < You make an excellent nurse. > His body still felt drained, but his old energy was returning very slowly. ** But I do want my voice back! **

Momentarily glancing about, Marc felt reassured; they were alone. " I want to feel your skin on me. I want you inside of me. Damn, I'm horny!!" he whispered into Al's ear. The words definitely had an effect on Al. Marc grinned as he saw the growing bulge in his lover’s trousers. " I should unzip..."

< Marc!!> Al interrupted him. Marc's want was evident in his eyes and mind; Al had to fight down his own arousal. < Why don't you go to your quarters and get some rest, Marc? > Al suggested, entertaining the vain hope that Marc would calm down. He didn't want his lover to leave, but Marc's sexual hunger made it impossible for him to get any decent sleep and his body was telling him that he needed rest.

" Leave you?" Marc exclaimed in hurt tone. " Never! Now move over. This bed is big enough for the two of us and I don't care about being in a public place."

Al had no choice and shifted on the bed till Marc had moved into his arms. < What did I do to deserve you? > Too late he realized that Marc had heard that private thought.

" I don't know, Stee," Marc said and kissed him passionately.

Al cringed on hearing that name and told himself it was his by birthright and that he was entitled to use it. Marc had spoken the name with so much love that it had momentarily left him speechless. Al leaned in closer to take control of the kiss and parted his lover's teeth with his tongue to explore more thoroughly. They never heard the footfalls announcing visitors.

" This is the second time I've caught them doing this," Garibaldi remarked and grinned at Sheridan.

John blinked his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. ** They're kissing!!** Michael had told him that he suspected them to be lovers, but Sheridan hadn't taken that statement seriously; not believing Bester to be capable of love. " Guess I owe you those 50 credits," he mumbled.

Garibaldi's grin turned into a smirk, remembering the bet they had made. " You're convinced now they're lovers? Looks like I won that bet after all," he replied smugly.

The Captain cleared his throat and caught Bester's embarrassed expression. Marc on the other hand, smiled and rolled onto his side to stretch his body like a cat. " Marc, would you leave us alone for a moment?"

" Sure," Marc got to his feet and left the room, whistling some silly tune.

" Well, Mr. Bester. I need an explanation of what has happened." Sheridan started, but grew silent seeing the confused look on Bester's face.

Al realized they didn't know he had lost his voice. Briefly considering his options, he thought about plunging in to their minds. However tempting, he had to discard that possibility. ** If I really want to apply for asylum I'd better behave. **

"I'm waiting," John said, wondering why the Psi Cop was staring at them.

< Marc? I need you in here to 'translate', > he sent to his lover and felt relieved as Marc peeked around the corner.

" Captain?" Marc started, " Didn't Stephen tell you Al lost his voice? He can't answer you verbally. I can 'translate' his thoughts for you though if you want me to."

The two Earthforce officers exchanged a glance. " All right," Sheridan said in the end and gestured the young man to come closer. Focusing his eyes on the Psi Cop, John asked:" What happened since you brought Marc here?"

Receiving Al's thoughts, Marc said;" Captain, that's a long story."

 

Franklin entered Marcus' room and was surprised to see the ranger sitting upright in bed, talking to Delenn. Sleep had vanished from his eyes and had been replaced with a gloomy expression.

" I need to talk to Neroon, Delenn." Marcus shivered as he realized that Neroon wanted to revoke their vows in order to set him free. Using his last strength he placed his feet on the floor.

" Marcus, you can't leave." Franklin feared for his friend. First thing he was going to do was to arrange for some counseling for the ranger to help him deal with his past.

" Stephen, I promise you I'll return after I talked to Neroon, but I must do this. The fact that he isn't here..." his voice dropped. Neroon had chosen to stay in his quarters even though the warrior probably knew how much he was needed.

" I will accompany him," Delenn offered, but Marcus shook his head.

" Stephen? Give me a stimulant? I don't care about the after effects." Marcus looked pleadingly at the doctor and hoped Franklin realized how important this was to him.

" I can't do that, Marcus," Stephen said in a sad tone. " Wait here, I might know another solution." As he stepped into the corridor, he caught Michael leaving Bester's room. " Michael? I need your help!" he said and snatched his jacket with his hands.

" Hey! What!" Garibaldi was dragged into Marcus' room. Looking at the ranger, Michael sucked in his breath. Marcus looked bad. " I don't think you should be on your feet, Marcus."

" He wants to talk to Neroon. I think that's a good idea, but I need someone to help him to get there. Michael?" Stephen said while watching the ranger closely. Marcus was on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

" Doctor's orders?" Garibaldi inquired.

" Yes," Stephen confirmed.

" Okay, I'll walk him there," Michael told Franklin, then looked at the ranger." But don't expect too much, Marcus. Last time I saw Neroon he had one hell of a bad temper."

 

Seated in his wheel chair, Neroon was busy sorting out complicated Minbari law. There had to be a way to release Marcus from his promise! He was not going to give up before finding it.

Looking at the small scar in the palm of his hand, he thought back to the ceremony. They had told him Marcus had returned to the station. Lillian had practically begged him to go and see Marcus, telling him the ranger had had a rough time on Vanastar. But he couldn't do it, couldn't face Marcus the way he was now.

The sound of the door chime took him by surprise; he didn't answer it. He wanted to be alone.

Outside, in the corridor, Marcus leaned heavily against a wall.

The Chief was standing behind him and had long realized how drained the ranger was. Hearing Marcus' soft curse, Michael wished he could help, but he had no idea what to do.

" I'll get to you one way or the other, Neroon...." Marcus said resolved and punched in his access code. Relieved, he noticed it still worked and the door opened at once. " Stay here, Michael?" he asked the Chief.

" All right. I'll keep an eye on both of you." The door closed and Garibaldi hoped Marcus would be able to get through to Neroon.

" What!" Neroon exclaimed, outraged to see the door open without his permission. Identifying Marcus' voice within a second, he used the enormous strength in his arms to push himself up out of the wheel chair. Standing at last, he waited for the ranger to show himself. ** I won't be able to keep this up for long,** he realized; his back was hurting.

Nervous as hell, Marcus entered their shared quarters and forgot to breathe momentarily as he caught sight of his lover. Neroon had to support himself in order to stand on his own. It was obvious the effort hurt Neroon; Marcus saw the strain in his dark eyes. ** Things have changed,** Marcus thought saddened,** he has erected walls. **

Neroon fought hard to remain composed; he never expected Marcus to come here this soon. " Marcus. I was told you had been taken to Medlab," he said in the end and didn't see the anguish in the ranger's eyes; too wrapped up in his own suffering. Neither did he notice how pale Marcus' skin was or the nervous twitch close to the ranger's mouth.

" I managed to sneak out," Marcus said attempting a joke, only to fail miserably.

" You should return there," Neroon replied and strengthened his grip on the armrest of the wheel chair.

** It's hard to believe we're lovers,** Marcus thought distressed; Neroon was keeping him at a distance. Tears were fighting to appear in his eyes; he felt lost. Neroon had been his strength all this time and now the warrior was pushing him away because of this injury. " You should sit down, Neroon. I can tell by looking into your eyes that you're in pain," he said softly, scared for the Minbari's reaction.

" I am in no pain," Neroon snarled, but knew he couldn't support himself much longer.

Marcus took another step closer to him and placed a hand on Neroon's shoulder. " I love you, Neroon. Let me help you."

" I don't need help!" Neroon growled, but his powerful arms failed him and he would have fallen had it not been for Marcus preventing that from happening.

Wrapping his arms around Neroon's waist, he managed to place him back into the wheel chair. " Stop being so obnoxious, Neroon!" Marcus said and looked into upset dark eyes.

" Why can't you leave me alone, human!" Neroon exclaimed in anger.

" I've got a name, Neroon," Marcus whispered crestfallen. Now that he was touching the warrior, he felt his rage and pain. ** I know these feelings so well. I have to find a way to help him deal with this. But

how? **

Marcus' last remark made Neroon shudder. ** I am hurting him!** he suddenly realized and felt ashamed of the way he had acted. " Marcus, forgive me. I was cruel."

" No need to ask for forgiveness, Neroon." Marcus knelt beside the warrior and clasped his hand around Neroon's. " You were there for me when I needed your support, please let me do the same thing for you." The ranger looked up into Neroon's eyes that were still filled with anger aimed at himself.

Neroon swallowed hard; although he loved the ranger, he didn't want him to waste his life by nursing him. " I have found a way to release you from your vow, Marcus. I will ask Denbaar to make our break up official."

" No," Marcus sighed in hurt tone. " Don't do this, Neroon. I love you and I know you love me. "

" No, I have to do the right thing, Marcus." Neroon freed himself of Marcus' hold.

Marcus was about to protest more fiercely, as the door chime chirped. **Not now!** he thought, but the chime sounded a second and third time.

" Marcus? Stephen told me to take you back to Medlab now. He needs to examine you. Open the door or I'll use my override code," Garibaldi said. His instincts told him that Marcus wasn't making any progress with Neroon. The warrior was so damn stubborn!

Marcus struggled to get to his feet again. Neroon used that moment to put more distance between them.

" You shouldn't keep him waiting," Neroon stated and called upon his discipline to not fold his arms around the ranger, who suddenly looked broken and fragile. Only now Neroon noticed the exhaustion in Marcus' eyes. ** Why is he this drained? I never asked him,** he realized.

" I'll be back, Neroon. You won't push me away this easily. I'll fight for our love," Marcus said in a sad tone when walking over to the door. " I refuse to give in."

Garibaldi noticed the disappointed expression in the ranger's eyes the moment Marcus stepped into the corridor. " Let's go. Neroon needs some time to deal with this. He'll come around eventually; you have to be patient, Marcus."

" God, I hope so," Marcus muttered and grabbed the Chief's arm as vertigo almost made him stumble over his own feet.

 

PART 22

 

Marcus never complained as Franklin ran test after test on him. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to fall asleep.

Stephen recognized Marcus' depressed state and felt worried. Physically, the ranger was all right, except for some fatigue. There was no reason to keep him here in Medlab. But Michael had told him about the ranger's confrontation with Neroon and sending him back to his quarters was no solution either. Luckily Marcus had fallen asleep, giving him some time to ponder the ranger's dilemma. ** This is something the two of them have to work out,** he realized and stepped into Bester's room. John Sheridan was leaning against the wall, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

John wasn't sure what to think of the story Marc had told him. He had been watching Bester closely and had noticed him flinch the moment Marc had revealed his true name, Stephen Dexter. At that moment John had realized how little he had known about the man. Sheridan wondered where to go from here. Bester had allowed Marc to tell the story without reservation, but John’s first concern was Babylon 5 itself. Bester's presence here could cause trouble.

" Captain, Al doesn't want me to say this, but I want him to stay on Babylon 5. You granted me asylum, please do the same for Ariel and Al." Marc's steadfast tone echoed through the small room. His fingers were twined around Al's, sensing his lover relax now that everything had come into the open.

Sheridan shook his head. " Marc, I can't make any promises. From what you told me the Corps wants Ariel and when they find out I'm sheltering Bester as well, I could get into big trouble." Pondering his options, John looked Bester in the eyes. " What about you? Do you want to return to Psi Corps? I can't believe you would want to stay here."

Al pulled Marc closer and told him; < Tell the Captain that I want to sever my ties with the Corps. The moment I accepted my real name and decided to stay with you I became rogue. Alfred Bester turning rogue...I can't believe it. > Al stared at their intertwined fingers.

" Al is a rogue now. He opposed Charles and the Corps thinks he's dead." Marc squeezed his lover's fingers gently. " Please Captain, give us a chance."

" I'll let you know when I've made my decision." Sheridan studied the Psi Cop once more, was it only a scheme or the truth? He needed time to find out.

 

Lennier had seated himself next to her bed. He had brought some sacred scrolls to read while she was asleep. Although Delenn had asked him to look after Ariel, he realized he was spending more time than necessary with her. ** I am Satai Delenn's aide; I should be serving her, not sitting here watching over a stranger.** Yet, the thought of leaving Ariel made him feel sad. He definitely had to ask Doctor Franklin to examine him. This strange feeling confused him completely.

Moments ago he had assured himself of the fact that her guest quarters were tidy. Doctor Franklin had told him he was going to release her tonight. Lennier was looking forward to taking her there, to talk to her, to look into her eyes. ** I've never felt this way before...**

 

" All right, Marcus. You can go home, but I want you to rest. You're still... suffering... from the trauma you were submitted to on Centauri Prime." Stephen had mixed feelings about letting the ranger leave Medlab. An hour ago Marcus had startled Franklin and Lillian by screaming himself awake, yelling out Ranan's name. Ever since that nightmare, Marcus had refused all sleeping meds. ** He wants to stay awake because he's afraid of those nightmares,** Stephen realized. " I'm going to get you some counseling. Might take me some time, because there aren't that many licensed psychologists onboard."

" I don't need counseling," Marcus said, but avoided Stephen's stare.

" You do and you know it."

Sighing, the ranger realized he had lost this one. Franklin was probably right any way. " Can I leave now?"

" Yes, but I'll drop by tomorrow to check on you."

 

Marcus stood in front of the door to his quarters. He knew Neroon was inside, a startling fear moved through him. ** I need him, need to feel his arms around me, telling me I'm his.**

Pressing the door chime, he hoped Neroon would let him in. Marcus had decided not to impose himself on the warrior. " Neroon? It's me. Can I come inside?" Feeling tired, he swayed on his feet. Lack of sleep made him feel dizzy. There was only one person who could stop the nightmares, Neroon. Sleeping in his embrace always soothed him.

The door opened and Marcus hesitantly stepped inside. Neroon was seated on the couch, a frustrated expression on his face. " If you want me to leave, say so," Marcus offered him with bleeding heart. He wanted to fling himself into Neroon's arms so badly!

" It's after midnight. I'm going to get some sleep," Neroon said and pulled himself into the wheelchair. Ignoring the ranger, he disappeared into the bedroom. Once the door had closed behind him, Neroon let go of a strangled sigh. The look on Marcus' face had been one of emotional pain, but he had to keep some distance between them. It would only take a couple of days to have their vows proclaimed illegal and then he was going to return to Minbar. Elaan had contacted him; his grandparents would welcome him into their household. Wisely he hadn't told Elaan that he would be coming to Minbar alone, leaving Marcus behind on Babylon 5. ** I have to be strong. Marcus will be fine on his own; he's strong and his friends will help him. I need to find myself again, my purpose in life. I can no longer remain a warrior now that I'm paralyzed.** Neroon managed to heave his body onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he told himself to forget about Marcus. The ranger was young and attractive and would find a new partner easily.

Marcus remained behind, crestfallen and feeling abandoned. Staring at the closed bedroom door, he lowered his head. He sat down on the sofa and after a moment, he lay down, resting his head on one of the small cushions. ** If Neroon had wanted me to keep him company, he wouldn't have closed the door. **

Saddened, he wrapped his arms around himself. Surviving the labyrinth had taken a large emotional toll on him, visions of Ranan haunted him as he dozed off. " Define pain," he mumbled in his tormented sleep and tears slid down his cheeks. " You maimed me in body and soul," had been his answer back then. ** And now I have to fight for Neroon's love as well. **

His nightmares took him back to the cell beneath Ranan's house; he smelled the stench of his own blood, saw the moon and shivered, as his naked body grew cold. Ranan was going to return to his cell any moment now. Marcus curled himself into a ball on the sofa, enmeshed by the nightmare.

Neroon wasn't able to sleep and tossed and turned in bed; Marcus should be at his side, resting in his arms. But the ranger had remained in the living area. ** He doesn't want to be close to me, or he would have followed me to the bedroom,** he reasoned and felt furious.

A scream alerted him and his old instincts awoke. " Marcus," he whispered, remembering the ranger screaming himself awake due to nightmares. He didn't hesitate and pulled the wheelchair closer. The door opened and Neroon's eyes quickly scanned the room. Marcus was lying on the couch, twitching, eyes open. Another yelp left his lips. Pushing his wheelchair forward with his strong arms he stopped the moment he reached the ranger. " Wake up, Marcus. You're having a nightmare," he said in a loud tone, but it didn't reach the ranger's mind.

" Master Ranan, please... no!" the ranger yelled and fell off the sofa as he tried to crawl away from his imaginary enemy. His face was contorted and his hands were curled around the fabric of his tunic.

Neroon cringed, recognizing the intensity of the nightmare. The same bad dreams had haunted the ranger right after Bester had restored his mental functions. Paying his paralysis no mind, he lowered himself onto the floor and cradled Marcus against his chest. ** I have been selfish,** he berated himself. ** I knew he had a hard time on Vanastar and I ignored the silent cry for help in his eyes.** Marcus struggled in his embrace, but was no match for the strong Minbari. " Marcus, wake up. You're safe. You're on Babylon 5..." he said in a firm tone. Marcus' hooded eyes flashed open.

Feeling disorientated, he stared at the Minbari holding him tight. " Master?" he murmured and began to calm down.

Neroon was upset to hear that word. " It's I, Neroon... Marcus?" He waited for the ranger's response. As there was none, he pulled him closer and tenderly kissed the silk-like hair.

Finally realizing he'd had a nightmare, Marcus pushed himself deeper into the embrace. " Sorry, Neroon. I didn't want to wake you, but the nightmares have returned."

" Don't apologize," Neroon inhaled the ranger's scent. " What brought them back?"

" The labyrinth... It conjured an image of Ranan... I was back in that dirty cell. I need you, Neroon. Don't push me away..." he said pleadingly.

" I made a terrible mistake," Neroon realized. **I will always love you. ** The Minbari raised Marcus' tear stained face and thought: ** I ignored your needs when you needed me; you even tried helping me to accept my fate. I have been a fool. **

Marcus reached out and caressed Neroon's face. Something Al had told him returned to his mind. " Remember when I managed to sneak out of Medlab after Bester restored my memory? You were there for me. At first I tried pushing you away, but then I realized you wanted to be with me because you loved me; not because you pitied me, Neroon." Marcus sighed and kissed the Minbari's collarbone. " I --know-- it's hard to accept help. I have been there, Neroon." Swallowing hard, he added;" But I need you, Neroon. I can't give up on you because I would be giving up on myself as well."

" I understand," Neroon finally admitted. ** I remember that moment when you surrendered yourself to me. You were so certain that I would take care of you; be there for you, helping you heal. I never realized how much trust and love you placed in me back then.**

Marcus saw the change in his lover's eyes and sighed relieved. Maybe now Neroon would allow him in and lower those walls.

" Help me back into the wheelchair?" Neroon didn't need the help, but he wanted to show Marcus that he did understand.

The ranger's eyes suddenly sparkled hearing that request. " Of course, Neroon."

Neroon waited for Marcus to get a good hold of him and then used his arms to push himself off the floor. Once more seated in the wheelchair, he smiled weakly. " Let's go to bed, Marcus."

Nodding his head, Marcus walked beside him and finally lowered himself on the bed. " I’m afraid to fall asleep," he admitted to the Minbari who now lay next to him.

" Move into my arms then," Neroon waited for his lover to make himself comfortable, then pulled up the comforter to cover their bodies. " I will keep the nightmares away," he promised and felt him go limp in his arms.

" I love you, Neroon," Marcus whispered before falling asleep again.

" And I won't fail you again, Marcus," Neroon stroked the soft hair. This felt so familiar, so right. The ranger's hands were holding his and Neroon shivered as he realized what he had almost lost to his own stupidity and self-pity. Watching Marcus sleep, he gently kissed his brow and tightened the hold he had on his lover. " I will keep my vow, Marcus; I will fight to overcome this."

 

Ariel had changed her clothing. The old Psi Corps uniform had been flung into the corner and she examined the fabric of the green tunic Lennier had given her.

These people cared for her. She had felt the sincerity when the Captain had told her he would grant her asylum if she wanted to stay here. He had been in Delenn and Lennier's company; Ariel had studied Delenn and had found no evil in her mind. ** Poor Lennier,** she had thought,

** Chasing an impossible dream. **

Ariel had asked for some time to think things over. The idea of asylum was intriguing, but she needed time to make up her mind. Delenn and the Captain had left and only Lennier had stayed behind, presenting her with the tunic. She had accepted it because she needed clothes. ** But I don't want charity,** she had thought and had told him to leave.

Now, 30 minutes later, she was sitting on the exam bed, waiting for Franklin to drop off her release forms, which she had to sign before she could leave. ** What's taking him so long?**

Five minutes later Franklin finally entered the exam room. Ariel immediately noticed the troubled look on his face. **It's not my business. I'll be gone in a couple of days. **

" Sorry I'm late, but I never realized how hard it was to find a licensed and experienced psychologist onboard the station."

Curiosity got the better of her and Ariel asked;" Why do you need one?"

" Marcus needs counseling. I need a psychologist who knows how to deal with his problems." Franklin handed her the release forms and watched her sign them. She looked much better.

Ariel placed the forms on the bed next to her. ** I should stay away from this,** she told herself, but knew she had already lost that inner struggle. " Is it that hard to find one?"

" Yes, there are only 3 onboard and they have absolutely no experience in dealing with rape victims. They shook their heads in disbelief as I told them why I needed a psychologist. I would do it myself, but I'm not qualified to counsel Marcus," Franklin sighed, massaging his temples.

" You need some sleep as well," Ariel remarked, still not sure what to do. She wanted to help, but she didn't want to stay here that long.

" Yeah, you're right, but I need to solve this problem first. I should have insisted he accepted counseling after he regained his memory."

" Doctor, should you fail to find one...." Ariel paused," I have a degree in psychology. I specialized in helping trauma victims before I left Earth." She saw his stare and knew she had made a mistake.

" My search has finally ended then," Stephen sighed relieved." Will you counsel him?"

" If there's no one else available... I will, but only if Marcus agrees to this arrangement."

" He knows he needs help," Stephen said. Lillian interrupted them.

" Lennier is waiting for you, Ariel. I have never seen him this impatient before. He has been pacing that corridor for the last half hour."

Ariel smiled weakly; she'd also noticed the changed feelings inside Lennier, although she had no idea why the Minbari was suddenly interested in her. " I guess he's eager to drop me off at my quarters, so he can return to Delenn," she said eventually.

" I'm not that sure, " Lillian replied, closing the door behind her. " He's got that certain look in his eyes."

" What look?" Stephen asked.

" Ever seen the way Neroon devours Marcus with his eyes? Lennier is starting to look at her the same way, only he doesn't know it yet!" Lillian stated smugly. She had seen that look too many times.

" What are you implying?" Ariel got to her feet and felt confused.

" He's developing a crush on you!" Lillian quipped and smiled at Ariel before leaving the exam room again.

" She must be wrong," Ariel whispered. It would explain though why the young Minbari wanted to stay close to her. ** Why didn't I detect those feelings?** A little irritating voice inside her head answered her;** Perhaps you don’t want to face that truth?**

" I don't think I have ever seen Lennier in love before," Stephen said and wondered why she looked this upset.

" He's in love with Delenn," she revealed to him and immediately regretting doing so.

" Delenn? Poor guy." Stephen thought of the love that Delenn bore for Sheridan. Perhaps it would be best for Lennier to fall in love with someone else. " Don't you like him?"

" Lennier?" Ariel chuckled. " I'm not sure. We had a bad start and regardless, I'm not interested in a relationship at this point. Lennier reminds me of a teddy bear I once had as a child; too cuddly."

" So you have been thinking about him?" Stephen replied smugly.

" I guess I have," she had to admit.

" You could do much worse!"

" I know, " Ariel chuckled in return, no longer taking their conversation seriously. ** Lennier will never let go of his love for Delenn. **

 

Walking through the bowels of the space station, Ariel peeked at Lennier. She didn't want to pry on his emotions or thoughts, but the idea that he was falling in love with her worried Ariel.

" These are your quarters," Lennier told her and punched in the access code. Ariel noticed that his fingers trembled. ** Oh no, they can't be right!** she thought distressed and followed him inside. The room was small, but there was a well-equipped kitchenette and a bathroom.

" I am sorry that there is only a sonic shower available. It was difficult to get these quarters in the first place," Lennier said apologetically.

" They're fine, Lennier," Ariel said softly. An odd silence descended on to the room.

" I also took the liberty of buying some food items for you. Would you like some tea?"

" Yes, I would like that," Ariel admitted and watched him move into the small kitchen. " You're Delenn's aide aren't you?" she said, desperately trying to find a way to deal with the awkwardness between them.

" That is correct," Lennier boiled some water and carried the mugs back to the coffee table.

" So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be... assisting her instead?" Carefully sipping the hot liquid, she studied him. ** He has no idea what these feelings are all about.** she thought and felt embarrassed. ** I didn't recognize them either, but then... no one has ever been in love with me before.** Not even the Psi Cops she had trained with had trusted her because of her combined gifts. They had been afraid to approach her. But Lennier knew nothing about her powers.

Lennier was observing her and suddenly noticed her gorgeous brown, almost golden eyes. He had been lost in thought and the mug began slipping from his hand. The liquid began to pour out of the cup and was about to hit his robes when the tea froze in mid air. Dumbfounded, Lennier stared at the liquid. " What?" he whispered and saw the look of discomfort on her face.

" I'm also a telekinetic," she said and waited for his reaction. She expected a horrified look, but Lennier was only studying the time frozen liquid.

Hesitantly, he touched it. " It's still a liquid," he said as he pressed a finger into the tea.

" Yes, it is. " Ariel confirmed, wondering why Lennier wasn't making an excuse to leave yet. A lot of people were able to deal with her telepathy, but this was something that scared them.

" What else can you do with it?" Lennier asked and smiled at her.

Taken aback, Ariel wondered if she had misunderstood his request. Using her powers she changed the liquid's shape and formed some letters in the air.

" This?" Lennier saw the letters and quickly combined them. Curious, he leaned in closer. " Can you put it back in the mug?"

" Of course," Ariel returned the smile hesitantly and poured the tea back into the mug.

" I am intrigued by your powers. What else can you do?" Lennier was enjoying himself. He had seen the brief shock on her face as she had revealed her powers to him. But Lennier felt honored she had confided in him. Powers such as these were rare among Minbari and he was curious.

Ariel decided to accept the challenge and while focusing on Lennier, smiled wickedly.

Lennier suddenly felt a strange sensation; looking down he saw that he was no longer sitting in the chair, but was floating in the air. He tried to speak, but was too flabbergasted. He smiled at her instead.

 

PART 23

 

Neroon had been studying Marcus' face for some time now. The ranger was still asleep and a peaceful expression lay on his features; so contrary to the terror that had twisted his face during the nightmares. Gently tangling his hand in the long, dark hair, Neroon wondered how he could have missed the look of misery in Marcus' eyes the first time the ranger had tried reaching him.

** I was too preoccupied with myself, ** he realized and sighed blissfully as the ranger shifted in his arms to press even closer to him. Marcus had been right. Months ago the ranger had put his trust in him to help him heal. Now, the time had come to allow Marcus to do the same thing for him. Yes, accepting help, support was hard on him, something else Marcus knew from his own experience.

The dark circles beneath Marcus' eyes worried him. It certainly looked like the ranger had been suffering from nightmares for some nights. " Rest, sleep. I once told you that you belong in my arms... It is the truth. I missed you while you were away," Neroon admitted to the sleeper.

The sound of Neroon's voice made him stir and lazily, Marcus stretched in his lover's arms. The nightmares had stayed away during the second part of his sleep. Somehow Neroon's presence always drove them away. " Good morning," he whispered and slowly opened his eyes. Looking at the Minbari, he felt at peace.

" Marcus? Did you get any sleep?"

" In your arms? Always, " Marcus quipped and slid his fingertips along Neroon's cheekbone. " I missed you, Neroon and when they told me about your injury..."

" A most unfortunate incident," Neroon mumbled, barely paying any attention to the words he was speaking as he lost himself in those warm green eyes. He could actually see his reflection in them. The ranger's head was resting on his shoulders and his lips were so close...Neroon used his tongue to trace the insides of those soft, seductive lips. ** I still want him, ** he realized.

Marcus smiled in true contentment. A moment later he felt embarrassed for screaming and waking Neroon last night, but his agony had urged the Minbari to come to him, to console him. It had brought them together again. Focusing on Neroon's feelings, the ranger sensed no sexual arousal, only a sensual longing to have him close.

" I promised Doctor Hobbes to go to Medlab today for yet another examination. Will you accompany me?" Neroon said hesitantly.

Recognizing the acceptance of their continuing relationship in Neroon's words, Marcus felt reassured. " Yes, Neroon. I will," he replied honestly. " I should take a shower first though."

" I agree... You smell... intoxicating."

Marcus relished seeing the genuine smile on Neroon's face. The warmth reached his eyes this time. Kissing him hard on his lips, Marcus ran his fingers over his bonecrest. A delicate whimper was his reward.

" Marcus," Neroon purred dangerously. " Take that shower, now! Or else..."

" Or what?" Marcus grinned mischievously.

" I might be partially paralyzed, but I can still use my hands and tongue to..."

" Neroon!!!!" Chuckling, Marcus managed to free himself of Neroon's embrace. It was then that he realized that he was still fully dressed. " I better change my clothes as well." Casting one more desire filled look at Neroon, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Neroon heaved himself into the wheelchair; he was going to prepare some breakfast first. Ever since his injury he had lacked proper appetite, but now that Marcus had returned his stomach had started to growl again. **I have been neglecting my needs, ** he thought and listened to the soft rush of water coming from the bathroom. ** Why did I try to push him away? Because I feel helpless and useless? Marcus --needs-- me and I need him. **

Moving over into the kitchen area Neroon decided to set the table. He had missed sharing a meal with Marcus. They used to talk about all kinds of things at breakfast or dinner.

The water for their tea had come to a boil and Neroon took two mugs out of the lower cupboard. The teabags however, were out of his reach, situated on the top shelf. Neroon knew he should wait for Marcus to get them, but his pride got in the way, he could do this himself!

After he had managed to pull himself onto his feet, another problem presented itself; using both hands to support himself, he would fall once reaching for the teabags. " Bugger," he whispered and realized he had adopted that expression, using it quite frequently. ** Marcus has corrupted me, ** he chuckled, but was still faced with his dilemma.

The most sensible thing to do would be to lower himself back into the wheelchair. Marcus could get those teabags later, but the matter irritated the hell out of him. So he remained motionless, trying to decide what to do next.

Marcus was in the process of drying his hair when he walked into the living area. He had draped a towel around his waist and was about to order the computer to raise the room temperature, as he caught sight of Neroon. Speechless, he stared at the headstrong Minbari. ** Well, it's better than that apathy he was in yesterday! ** " Need help?" he said eventually in a soft tone.

" Yes," Neroon squeezed out between clenched teeth before sitting down. ** No use in denying the truth; Marcus accepted my help after his ordeal also. ** Neroon pushed the wheelchair back to the kitchen table and accepted the ranger's offer.

Marcus looked at the top shelf and said;" I'll move all things to the bottom shelf. That should solve the problem."

Rubbing his eyes, Neroon wondered how he was going to deal with these limitations. He hated being constricted like this.

" You're brooding, Neroon," Marcus said and sat down next to him, placing the teabags into the hot water. Searching Neroon's emotions, he found an unsettling sense of frustration and anger; which wasn't surprising. Neroon would have to let out that rage or it would smother him emotionally. A sudden flash of sexual want originating from the Minbari surprised him.

" You should put on some clothes, Marcus," Neroon said teasingly, trying to cover up his embarrassment for needing help. There were still some shining droplets of water sitting on Marcus' chest and Neroon wanted to lick them off with his tongue. After all this time he was still puzzled by the immense attraction between them.

" I should?" Marcus teased him in return and licked his lips, knowing only too well what kind of effect it had on his lover.

" Get dressed, now! I need to be in Medlab in 20 minutes or this Doctor Hobbes will call in Garibaldi to bring me there," Neroon was unable to crush the amusement in his tone. Marcus' mere presence seemed to have lifted his spirits.

" You're the boss," Marcus wisecracked. Deliberately walking very slowly, he felt Neroon's eyes burn his back; it made him quiver. ** Thank God! The attraction is still there. For one moment I thought I had lost him, ** he mused and thought back to when Neroon had retreated into the bedroom and had closed the door behind him.

The moment he re-entered the bedroom, he let go of a tired sigh. He had hoped to have some time to recuperate from his trip to the labyrinth, but now all kinds of new problems had appeared and this time, --he-- had to be the strong one. Neroon obviously didn't know how to cope with this situation; he felt pressured to stay in control of his emotions. " I have to find a way to make the nightmares go away... I can't burden him with my problems now. I need to give him my full attention," he murmured.

A couple of minutes later, he emerged from the bedroom; fully dressed in his ranger uniform. It was hard to remain composed, seeing Neroon seated at the table; an impressive figure doomed to spend the rest of his life in a wheel chair. ** Perhaps Stephen knows of a solution. There must be something he can do, ** Marcus thought, trying to think positively.

Neroon had finished his breakfast and had been surprised to find that his appetite had returned with a vengeance. Smiling at the ranger, Neroon realized how lucky he was to have Marcus for a lover. ** It took me a while to admit that to myself, but I know now that I need him. **

 

Stephen Franklin was awfully tired, but couldn't rest yet. He had been trying to establish what kind of virus had caused Bester to lose his voice. The computer was currently running tests to determine what virus it was and what treatment would offer the best results.

In the meantime he was busy studying Neroon's medical file. Lillian had been right. The damage was extensive and the spinal cord had been brutally severed. The doctor wasn't sure there was a way to undo the damage, but he was resolved to try to reconnect the severed spinal cord. There was only a small chance that the surgery would be successful, but he had to try. He owed it to Marcus and Neroon to do the best he could. Scheduling the surgery for the day after tomorrow, he looked up from his desk as the computer suddenly beeped; it had found a match.

Yes, he knew this virus. It was easy to treat, but Al would have to rest for several days and avoid any attempt at speech at all. ** He's lucky to be a telepath; at least that way he can still communicate and thankfully there's Marc who'll keep an eye on him. **

It had taken him some time to get used to seeing Marc fuss over the Psi Cop, but Stephen was starting to realize that the two men really cared for each other and had told himself not to judge them.

** I still have to tell Marcus about his first appointment with Ariel tomorrow. How is she going to handle his problems? ** he wondered and made a note; she expected Marcus to come to her quarters at 1300 the next day. Stephen had asked her to start the counseling today, but she had objected to that suggestion; telling him that Neroon and the ranger should be given some time to talk things over.

Setting up a treatment plan for Bester, he recalled Lillian's statement that Lennier was falling in love with Ariel. It brought a grin to his face. Things could get really interesting around here!!

 

Lennier had been pacing his room for one hour now; it had been a novel experience for the young Minbari. He felt restless and although Delenn had told him how relieved she was he had made it back this quickly, Lennier realized something had changed during this last mission.

Normally, he would spend every available moment with Delenn, but now his thoughts were constantly drifting off to Ariel and the experience of her levitating him. ** I was floating in the air! **

Finally reaching a decision, he stepped into the living area. Delenn was meditating and he hated to disturb her. " Delenn, do you require my services during the next hours? If not, may I be excused? There are some matters I need to take care of concerning Ariel's new quarters. ** It was a half-truth; he had already taken care of everything, but he desperately wanted to see her.

Delenn peeked at him through half closed eyes and noticed the expression in his eyes. Something was troubling him! " You can attend to those matters after you contact Denbaar. I tried to send a message to Elaan, but he is preparing for the Umdaha-test."

" I will," Lennier promised and mentally sighed. Afterwards he might be able to visit Ariel. An urge to find out more about her had taken over. He hurried away to contact Denbaar.

 

It had taken Al some time to convince Marc it was okay to rest in his quarters for a little while. It had been difficult for him to convince Marc that he would be all right on his own. Al had been surprised to find out just how concerned Marc was for his well-being. In the end, Marc had left with an annoyed expression on his face. Al had managed to find the one reason to make him leave. He had told Marc to buy all the things they needed once they were going to settle into his quarters, like food items and clothing.

Alone in his room, Al got some much needed sleep. Although he loved to hold his lover during his sleep, Marc's presence always made him alert. There was this persistent sexual energy lurking within Marc, which could awake his own arousal quite easily.

He hadn't told Marc about any of his worries yet. There was a distinct possibility that Sheridan wouldn't permit him to stay on Babylon 5. Should that happen, he needed to find another safe haven. But where? His face and reputation were very well known, --and feared-- and hardly anyone would be inclined to offer him a place to stay.

Al was especially worried about Marc in case that should happen. Marc would want to go with him and as a rogue the Corps would hunt him --them-- down. He had to prevent that from happening.

But it was up to Sheridan now and Al wondered how long it would take the Captain to let him know what he had decided. ** I should think of an alternative. The hunt will start the moment the Corps finds out Charles didn't succeed in eliminating me. They'll send their best after me. Once I leave this station, they'll move in.**

" Mr. Bester, I know you weren't expecting me, but we need to talk."

Looking at his surprise visitor, Al nodded his consent and the Captain stepped inside. ** He already made up his mind, that can only mean that he wants me to leave as quickly as possible, ** Al thought and told himself to accept the inevitable. This time, he wasn't in charge of the situation; Sheridan was.

Feeling uncomfortable, John halted at the end of Bester's bed to study him. The Captain vividly remembered the discussion they had had about Al's request to be allowed to stay onboard.

Ivanova had been opposed to the idea right from the start. In her eyes, he had read her amazement that he was seriously considering Bester's request. Talia, whom he had asked to be present because this matter dealt with the Corps, had been inclined to give Bester a chance, referring to him aiding her escape and eliminating the alternate personality the Corps had planted in her mind. After hearing that argument, the Commander had become silent.

Garibaldi's face was evidence that he was worried; the Chief had mixed feelings in this matter. He had pointed out to them that although Bester wasn't to be trusted, the Psi Cop had helped Marcus deal with the recent trauma.

Sheridan had agreed with him; Bester had done a lot to help them lately. It hadn't simplified making a decision, but he did feel he had made the right one after all." I know you can't talk, Mr. Bester. I only came here to let you know that I've decided that you can stay on Babylon 5 for the time being." Sheridan caught Bester's surprised expression and shrugged his shoulders. " The truth is that Marc has grown very attached to you and Marcus has become very close to Marc." John knew he was right when he read the same concern in Al's eyes. " Marc --would-- leave us to be with you and I don't want him to die at the Corps' hands. There must be a reason why he thinks you're worth the risk. You'd better not disappoint him." Pondering his next move, John said;" I'm sure Marc won't mind you moving in with him. We don't have any quarters to spare at the moment."

Al wanted to say something, but how? At a loss, he sought for a pen and some paper that Franklin had left behind in case he needed to address a nurse. After writing down some words, he handed the paper to Sheridan.

A bit curious, John quickly read the short message. " You're worried about the Corps? So am I, but I'll find a way to deal with them; I always do." A chuckle appeared on his face as he continued;" I never thought you would turn rogue one day." Flashing a wicked grin, he turned and left the room.

Stupefied, Al stared at the wall. ** I can't believe it!! I never thought Sheridan would let me stay. Marc! I need to tell him. ** Remembering he had sent his lover to his quarters, he slid back the thermo blanket and looked questioningly at his med gown. Grabbing the ends behind his back, he decided to sneak into the corridor in search of Doctor Franklin.

" You should be in bed!" Stephen chided him. A smirk crossed his features, seeing Al's flabbergasted look. " John told me you could stay. Let me guess; you want to tell Marc?"

< Yes, > Al replied and hoped Franklin wouldn't be upset to hear that mind voice.

" Want me to contact him and ask him to come to Medlab so you can tell him yourself?"

< If you can find him... > Al hesitantly smiled. To be reunited with the one person he loved and to be allowed asylum was too good to be true. Soon, he would wake up and discover it had all been nothing but wishful thinking!

" I'll get a hold of him," Stephen promised. " But I want you to return to bed now!"

Walking one step behind Al, Franklin made sure the other man lay down again. " In case you want to know; I found the virus which caused you to lose your voice. Antibiotics should take care of it. Your voice will be back in a couple of days, provided you rest," Franklin added and heard Al's relieved sigh.

 

" Marc? Stephen is looking for you. He wants you to go to Medlab." Garibaldi had been searching the Zocalo after Franklin had asked him to find the young man.

" Why?" Marc placed the clothes back onto the pile and searched the Chief's face. There was no worry in Garibaldi's eyes and Marc relaxed.

" Got something to do with your boyfriend," Garibaldi said with a grin on his face. It had always been fun to embarrass Marcus and now Marc seemed to react the same way. The young man blushed gracefully and smiled weakly.

" Never thought of Al in that way," he admitted shyly.

A warm laughter fled the Chief's lips; seeing the timid expression on that usually mischievous face amused him. " You're wasting time. I think --Al--, as you like to call him, will be anxiously waiting for you to show up!" he said teasingly.

Suddenly in a hurry, Marc forgot about the clothes that he had wanted to buy for Al and left the Zocalo.

Michael watched his departure, pondering how many things had changed during these last four months and couldn't help wondering what else was heading their way!

 

" Stephen? What's wrong?" Marc couldn't help worrying about Al. He knew his lover had had a rough time lately and was still apprehensive that the doctor would discover a complication as far as the healing process was concerned.

" Nothing's wrong, Marc. Al just wants to talk to you," Franklin replied quite amused. "Sometimes you do remind me of Marcus, the way you fuss over Al." Stopping this line of thought, he gestured Marc to step inside Al's room. " He's waiting for you."

Nodding his head, Marc left the doctor behind and knocked.

Al instinctively knew it was Marc. A moment later his lover appeared; his face flushed as if he had been running. < Marc, Captain Sheridan told me I could stay aboard Babylon 5. Looks like I'll be moving in with you very soon. >

" That's great!" Marc exclaimed and sat down on the bed. " When will Franklin let you go?"

< Not for a couple more days. He's quite protective of his patients! >

" Al?" Marc sensed his lover's worry; Al was trying to hide it, but wasn't doing a good job at it.

< It's just... I don't want to think about the Corps finding out I'm still alive. They will try and get to me, us. I fear for you, Marc. As long as you're close to me, you're in danger as well. >

" I don't care about living dangerously, Stee. Not as long as I'm near you," Marc whispered.

Al heard the name and was surprised to find that it no longer upset him. < I like it when you call me Stee, Marc. I never thought I would. >

" You've changed," Marc offered as explanation. Casting a quick look at the camera in the corner of the room, he cursed. If it hadn't been there, he would have flipped his lover onto his back to make him squirm and quiver. < I'm still horny. >

< Why am I not surprised? > Al shook his head in mock despair and pulled Marc closer to kiss his breath away.

 

PART 24

 

 

" Why do you want to perform this surgery, doctor? If I understand you correctly, the damage done by the PPG can't be repaired," Neroon said in a baffled tone. These humans continued to amaze him. They never gave up, no matter how small the odds were. Marcus had taken a seat next to him and he felt the ranger's eyes upon him. His lover had insisted on taking part in this conversation.

" I want to try, Neroon. Even though there's only a 10% chance that the surgery will be successful I need to know I did everything possible to repair the damage," Stephen said honestly. Studying them, Franklin wondered if they would be able to cope with another disappointment. Perhaps he should never have offered them this possibility. Although Marcus looked rested, Franklin knew that the ranger was still fighting bad memories.

" Neroon? I think you should let Stephen try," Marcus said eventually. Placing a hand on the Minbari's shoulder, he locked eyes with the headstrong warrior.

Neroon wasn't sure what decision to make. " Marcus, I don't expect this surgery to be successful, so why should I do it?"

" You've got nothing to lose, Neroon," Marcus replied softly, offering him nothing but the hard truth.

" You're right of course, but..." Neroon started to object, then stopped. Glancing at the doctor, he said;" I will give you permission to carry out this surgery, but I think it's useless."

" I understand," Stephen said, knowing Neroon was too afraid of disappointment to allow hope into his heart. " I want you to check in first thing in the morning. Let's say 0900 hours." Stephen smiled, pleased that Neroon had agreed in the end.

" You mentioned you wanted to talk to Marcus as well?" Neroon said, eager to change the subject.

" Yes," Franklin wished he knew how the ranger was going to react to this news. " Marcus, I want you to get some counseling. I managed to find a psychologist who's willing to start working with you." Stephen saw the annoyed expression in Marcus' eyes. The ranger had never thought he would actually have to do this. Raising a hand, the doctor smothered the protest Marcus was about to voice. " We both know your nightmares are bad and that you haven't dealt with your past. The memories are haunting you." Stephen noticed the nod of approval Neroon gave him.

" True words," Neroon mumbled and saw Marcus blush.

" You have to face that past, accept it, before you can move on," Stephen added in a concerned tone. Earlier on Marcus had promised him to accept counseling and Franklin hoped Marcus wouldn't reconsider his decision.

" I'm not going to confide in a stranger!" Marcus reacted, obviously upset.

" Ariel will counsel you. She's is no stranger, is she?" Stephen asked him in a soft tone.

" Ariel?" Neroon asked. Marcus had hardly told him anything about his mission on Vanastar. He only knew that the labyrinth had conjured up an image of Ranan to question his lover.

" She's Byron's sister and helped us escape," Stephen explained. " She expects you at her quarters at 1200 hours tomorrow, Marcus."

" But that's when you're operating on Neroon! I want to be here..." Marcus started to protest but was cut short by Franklin.

" Marcus, there's nothing you can do to help Neroon during the surgery," Franklin exchanged a glance with Neroon, he needed help in convincing the ranger.

" The doctor is right, Marcus," Neroon added. "Perhaps this Ariel can help you through this difficult time. " The Minbari gently took his lover's ice cold fingers in his hands and rubbed them." I know you suffer from nightmares. If she can alleviate the pain you carry... let her try." Neroon saw that the ranger was going to give in and felt relieved.

" I'll go to the appointment. I'll co-operate," Marcus promised reluctantly through clenched teeth. Although he knew they were right, he felt trapped.

"You made the right decision," Neroon said approvingly. " I'm proud to see you take another step on your road to recovery."

Stephen cleared his voice, the tension in the room was getting to him. " If you'd excuse me now... I need to start preparing for that surgery tomorrow," he said and ended their conversation by leaving the office.

 

Ariel sat down behind the Com-unit. Stephen had promised to send her Marcus' medical records so she would know what she was up against. It only took her a moment to locate and access the file.

Two hours later she rubbed her eyes. Reading Marcus' history had saddened her. She had felt his pain the moment he had entered the labyrinth, had known his pain would destroy the ancient maze, but she had never known what had happened to cause that amount of hurt in his soul. Now, she knew.

Caim had been the first one to break the ranger by violating his mind and erasing Marcus' memories. Ranan had been the one to complete Marcus' demise. She would have to address both of them during Marcus' counseling. ** I feel ashamed for what Caim did to him! Caim should have died a lot earlier. My own brother tortured him for three days! **

She needed a moment to compose herself. ** Ranan is the key to Marcus' recovery; he'll have to face his memories and he'll have to make his peace with Angel.** There were several options to accomplish that goal and she mentally reviewed them all. Using telepathy was tempting, but she realized she should refrain from doing so; too many people had already tampered with Marcus' mind. No, she would have to do this the old fashioned way!

The door chime sounded and tore her away from her pondering. " Enter," she said and felt curious; who would want to visit her?

 

Lennier was fighting down his nervousness to the best of his ability. His head was pounding in an absurd way and the blood was sizzling in his ears as the pressed the door chime. He wished he could run away, but the door opened and he had no other choice than to step inside. His hands were clammy as he hid them in the sleeves of his robes. ** I definitely have to go to Doctor Franklin. Something is wrong with me!** he thought and took another step inside.

Ariel stood in the center of the small room, dressed in a tunic made of soft blue fabric. Lennier remembered buying if for her. ** I was right; the color suits her eyes.** Her long, red hair shone like liquid gold. ** She must have showered,** Lennier realized and was shocked to feel a sexual response in his body. He tried to suppress it, not sure why it was there in the first place. Not even Delenn had this kind of effect on him and suddenly he understood these feelings coursing through him.** I am not ill! I have fallen in love with her! But that is impossible; I only love Delenn.** This realization scared him and he sighed mentally the moment his arousal diminished. Totally confused, he stood motionless in front of her, relishing the sparkle in her eyes.

Ariel avoided looking at him. His feelings were evident on his face and she knew that the day would come when they would have to face the truth. But Lennier would have to be the one to initiate that process. Till then, she had to wait. It would also give her some time to sort out her own feelings. ** He's never felt sexually attracted to someone else before. His mind is pure and innocent; so is his affection for Delenn. I'm sure he's still a virgin... Who am I to judge him? I'm one myself!** She shivered and remembered the Corps' attempts to force her to participate in their breeding programs. It had taken all her cunning to convince them she wasn't suitable to take part in them. She had even given them a demonstration of her powers, had let them go haywire, berserk. The Corps had become convinced it was too dangerous to mess around with her mind and they had settled for a set of her genes. Byron had helped her back then... Byron, the name caused her pain. ** I need time to mourn his death,** she realized. Remembering Lennier's presence she asked;" Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Finally, the embarrassing silence had been shattered.

" Yes... I..." Lennier stuttered, then grew silent. Looking her in the eyes was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. " I wondered if you would allow me to cook dinner for you tomorrow evening. I know how to prepare some human dishes. Delenn told me I am a good cook." He realized it sounded pompous, like he was trying to convince her she had to taste his cooking and felt shy all of a sudden. " I am sorry, if I sounded..."

Ariel interrupted him. She liked his company and was reminded of Franklin's remark that she should give the young Minbari a chance. Had Stephen known, even back then, that they might be good for each other?

" Lennier, I'd like to taste your cooking," she said with a hesitant smile on her face. " Just tell me what food items you need and I'll get them for you."

" No need to do so," Lennier replied." I will bring everything I need with me." He succeeded in hiding his excitement now that she had accepted his invitation.

 

An awkward smile crossed Marc's features as he studied Al through the observation window. Stephen had needed to examine Al and had told him to wait outside. Reluctantly, he had complied in the end. Al had practically thrown him out of the room as he'd realized that the young man wanted to stay present during the examination.

Now that the tests had been completed, Marc was eager to learn about the results. Al was still hooked up to one intravenous feed and was dozing off now that Franklin had left the room.

"He'll make a complete recovery. Give him a couple of days to rest," Franklin informed him. "I'm going to release him tomorrow afternoon."

" That's great!" Marc had spent quite some time making their quarters comfortable. Although the guestrooms were only meant to accommodate one person, they would manage just fine. " And what about his voice?"

" It will also return in a couple of days. The medication I gave him has started to work already," Stephen chuckled, seeing the eager anticipation in Marc's eyes. " You can go back inside. Just don't exhaust him, he still needs rest!"

" Me?? Exhaust him!! It's the other way around!" Marc echoed in amusement. Grinning wickedly, he left the observation area.

Al yawned; he suspected Franklin of slipping him some kind of sleeping meds. Why else would he feel this tired?

" Stephen forbade me to exhaust you. That rules out sex tonight!" Marc said teasingly as he entered the room.

Al peeked at him through half closed eyelids. < Marc, stop thinking about sex all the time!>

" No way! Franklin is going to release you tomorrow afternoon. Once you get to my quarters, I'll make sure you'll stay in bed. I can think off a number of ways to keep you there,.. pleasurable ways of course," Marc said, emphasizing those last words and sent Al an image of them being intimate.

< Why am I blushing?> Al wondered. Seeing Marc's smirk, he knew his lover had picked up on that particular thought. It was true though; his face had become flustered in mere seconds after receiving that sexual image. For one moment he wished his old arrogance would return so he could hide behind his mask.

" No, I like you better this way, Stee," Marc whispered sensually. " I want you! And now I have to wait till tomorrow!"

< Marc!> Lost for words, Al could only give in as Marc demandingly claimed his lips.

 

Marcus was cleaning up the mess they had made while preparing dinner. " We're both lousy cooks," he said amused.

" I know," Neroon agreed, feeling unusually chipper this evening. They had spent the entire day talking and watching each other. Marcus had finally told him some things that had occurred in the maze and every now and then the ranger had grown silent. Neroon had noticed the obvious pain in his green eyes and all he had been able to do was to stare into those orbs, waiting for his lover to continue the tale. His fingers had caressed Marcus' face and in the end the ranger had been able to tell the rest of his story. ** Franklin was right to insist you accepted counseling,** Neroon had realized.

Marcus' eyes had remained watered the rest of the day. Neroon had decided to take action to break his lover's sadness and had told him to push his wheelchair into the kitchen. " I heard of this human dish called pizza. We will prepare it for dinner," he had told Marcus. One hour later they had emerged from the kitchen; Marcus' dark hair had turned white because Neroon had ripped open the package containing the flour to bake the pizza. Yes, they had –tried-- making pizza and had made an abominable mess. In the end they had been forced to order in. But they had both laughed heartily while trying.

" I have to admit that this Chinese food was rather good," Neroon said as he used his powerful arms to heave himself onto the couch. Observing the ranger who was trying to get the last remnants of flour out of his hair, he noticed the slight trembling of those long, delicate fingers. " You're worried."

" Yes." Marcus knew denying the truth would be useless.

" Come and sit next to me," Neroon said and extended a hand to pull his lover closer.

Marcus immediately gave in and molded himself into Neroon's arms. ** This feels like heaven!**

" Tell me about your worries." Marcus needed to talk about what had happened to him.

" No," Marcus replied softly. " You're the one who needs to be comforted, Neroon. You're going to have surgery in the morning. I should be listening to you..." His voice shook and Marcus hated himself that moment for being so weak and selfish.

" When we exchanged our vows I told you there would always be a safe heaven for you in my heart. I meant it," Neroon sighed as Marcus rested his head against his shoulder.

" I'm afraid," Marcus confessed. ** Why am I telling him this? I should be the one supporting him!**

" What of?" Neroon's hand tangled in the soft hair and his other rested on the ranger's chest, near his heart.

" I shouldn't burden you with this," Marcus objected and tried to get off the couch, away from Neroon.

Puzzled by his lover's behavior, Neroon stopped him from leaving and pulled him back into the embrace. " What are you afraid of?" he repeated and used just enough strength to show Marcus that he wouldn't succeed in breaking free. ** I'm not letting you go until you tell me!**

" Being alone at night. Ranan..." Marcus whispered in embarrassment.

" I have confidence in you, Marcus. You will overcome your fears eventually. I have told you this many times before; give yourself time to heal." Wrapping both arms around his lover, he felt Marcus relax. " You're tired," Neroon remarked. " We should get some sleep." Not receiving any answer, Neroon cocked his head to look at the ranger; Marcus had fallen asleep in his arms.

 

They woke early the next morning. Marcus was surprised to find that they were lying down on the couch. Neroon's steady heartbeat made him feel comfortable and to feel those strong arms around his waist... he choked back a tear. There had been no nightmares last night to haunt him. He shivered as he realized that he would be all alone this evening.

" Good morning, my love," Neroon whispered softly. He had woken some minutes ago and cherished having his lover this close.

" We should get you to Medlab," Marcus said stretching carefully, not wanting to pull a muscle.

" In a moment." Neroon cupped his lover's chin in the palm of his hand, raised it and said;" I love you," then planted a passionate kiss on the ranger's lips, who squirmed in his arms.

 

" You'll take good care of him, won't you, Stephen?" Marcus said pleadingly. He was watching Neroon through the observation glass. Neroon had allowed Doctor Hobbes to hook him up to several medical devices after he had chased her off to change into a med gown. Saying good-bye for this short period of time had been hard on both of them.

" You know I will," Franklin chided him in a soft tone, trying to ease his friend's worries. " There's nothing you can do here. Why don't you help Al to get packed? He's being released this afternoon."

" All right, then," Marcus gave in. Casting one more glance at Neroon who was now laying down in the exam bed, Marcus knew the Minbari expected nothing from the surgery. It was best not to hope.

" He's in capable hands," Franklin said and led Marcus into the corridor. " Al's in this room. I need to get ready now." Stephen smiled reassuringly, then left.

" Can I come inside, Al?" Marcus waited for an answer.

< Yes. It's good to see you, Marcus.> Al had seriously considered leaving Medlab undetected, but had reconsidered that idea. Marc would be mad and force him to return.

" Feeling claustrophobic?" Marcus stepped inside and immediately recognized the emotion emanating from the man in the exam bed.

< Yes! This place is driving me insane. It's a prison.>

" I know what you're feeling, Al. I spent too many days here after Neroon beat me up." Marcus wished he hadn't said that, seeing the stunned look on Al's face. " Bugger, I wonder how many more times I'll have to tell this!"

 

PART 25

 

 

Ariel was anxiously waiting for Marcus to show up for his appointment. It was 1330 hours and the ranger was already 30 minutes late. ** Has he changed his mind? ** she wondered and grew worried. Sipping her tea, she hoped Marcus would arrive soon. Trying to avoid facing his problems would only make things harder on him. Although it might appear the easy way out, it wasn't. She sighed in relief hearing the door chime. " Yes," she said and smiled as the ranger hesitantly stepped inside.

" I'm sorry I'm late, but I was talking to Al and Marc and lost track of time," he apologized.

" It's okay, Marcus. You're here, which is all that matters. Make yourself comfortable on the couch." Walking into the kitchen area she said;" I've got some tea and caff; which would you prefer?"

" Right now I could use some caff," Marcus replied and told himself to calm down. His nervousness showed in his trembling voice. Searching her quarters with his eyes, he realized they were almost as Spartan as his old room had been. There was only one difference. She did own a bed!

" Then caff it will be!" she said and shot him a smile. Some moments later she carried the full mug to the coffee table.

" Thank you," Marcus mumbled and started to fumble with the cloth of his uniform. He knew she had volunteered to counsel him, but this situation made him feel awkward.

" You're welcome," she replied and settled down opposite him. ** He's nervous, ** she thought, ** I've to take this slow! ** She cleared her throat and asked;" Are you comfortable with me counseling you? If not, please tell me now before we get started."

" No, I don't mind that it's you. At least I know you," Marcus whispered. "But I never knew you were a psychologist."

" The Corps trained me. I have several degrees and spent a couple of years counseling patients." She didn't tell him that these men and women had been traumatized Psi Cops.

" I understand," Marcus said while warming his hand on the hot mug.

" How's Neroon? Stephen told me he's going to have surgery today?" She had to start somewhere to try and establish a basic sense of trust before she could move on to the really important questions.

" Stephen was still working on him when I left Medlab." Marcus stared into the steamy, dark liquid in his mug.

" I'm sure Stephen will do everything he can to help Neroon," she said reassuringly. Studying his body language told her to follow up on this question. " It must be hard on you as well.... Not being allowed to stay there."

" Yes, it is." Marcus placed the mug back onto the table, got up, and started pacing the room in an absent-minded way.

Ariel remained seated, but continued to observe him closely. She wouldn't need to push him into talking; he desperately needed someone to listen to him.

" There's only a 10% chance that it'll be successful, the surgery I mean. Neroon's a warrior, he's so damned proud. Now that he's paralyzed... he feels lost. I know he loves me, but he wanted to release me from my vow... he wanted to set me free." Suddenly, he looked her in the eyes, hoping she would understand him. " And I love him so much it actually hurts at times." Marcus stopped pacing and forced himself to sit down again. " I can only hope he'll be able to accept this. I want to be there for him. But I'm still afraid he'll try and push me away again." The ranger stared at her, hardly believing he had actually told her these personal things. Her eyes were warm, inviting him to share more of his pain.

" But there's more," she urged him on.

" Yes," Marcus admitted. " I need him!" was all he managed to choke out. A moment later he continued;" I -- can't -- be alone... I'm afraid of being alone."

Ariel watched him retreat behind his protective walls and knew the magic of the moment was gone. Marcus wouldn't tell her anymore. First he needed proof that he could trust her. Caim and Ranan had crushed his sense of trust and every time he met someone he wanted to trust he had to test them. She had expected that. " Lennier is coming over tonight to prepare dinner. Would you like to join us? Stephen won't let you near Neroon till tomorrow." 

The idea was tempting to Marcus, but he didn't want to impose himself on others. " I'm not sure..."

" You must eat any way, Marcus," she said. " Please accept?"

No longer able to resist the offer, he replied;" I would love to."

" Excellent." Ariel smiled and rose to her feet. Walking over to her bed, she picked up two items. " Here, take these."

Curious, Marcus accepted them. "Pen and a paper notebook?"

" I want you to keep a diary. At night, when the nightmares haunt you, I want you to write them down as accurately as possible. Bring it with you when we have our next session," she instructed him.

Nodding his head, Marcus looked her in the eyes. " How long is this counseling going to take? Weeks?"

" Dealing with the trauma?"

" Yes," Marcus sighed seeing the compassion and warmth in her eyes.

" You've been through a lot, Marcus; amnesia, torture, rape." She saw him flinch as he heard that last word. " It's impossible to deal with this in mere weeks, Marcus." Ariel moved a little closer, but refrained from touching him. His eyes had taken on a pleading expression and she knew what he needed to hear. " I don't know how long this is going to take, Marcus. But I do know that your memories will stay with you for the rest of your natural life. Even after years, a sound, a scent, will take you back to Centauri Prime; to Ranan."

Marcus shivered; he knew it was the truth. Neroon had been right; he needed to give himself time to deal with this. He had been forcing himself to get over this as quickly as possible; had wanted to go back on duty again, but all the while doubt and pain had tugged at his mind. Now that Ariel had voiced that truth, he felt relieved. It was normal he needed more time and he would be given all the time he needed. The ranger appreciated that she had been honest with him.

"We'll have to find ways which will enable you to cope with the pain, the memories. It'll take a long time. You'll have to be strong or else Ranan will win in the end."

Hearing that name made him shiver, after a moment he managed to block it out. " Why did it have to happen to me? " he said eventually. He had been asking himself that question for months now, but this was the first time he actually spoke the words.

" I don't know, Marcus. " Ariel had no explanation for what had happened to him. " Bad luck," she added after a moment. " But you're on the road to recovery; you realize you need to talk this out and you came here today. It's a good start," she said and returned his hesitant smile.

 

" It's small, but it's our own place," Marc said and smiled the moment Al stepped into their new quarters.

Al's eyes were drawn to the bed, almost too small to accommodate two persons.

" We'll have to snuggle up to each other," Marc teased him.

Placing his small suitcase onto the floor, Al returned Marc's grin. < You arranged this on purpose, didn't you? >

" You know me too well, Stee!" Marc smiled and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. " The doctor told you to rest!" Pulling him onto the bed, he started to unbutton Al's shirt.

< What are you up to? > Al shook his head, knowing only too well what Marc's plans were.

" I want you," Marc whispered, " to rest comfortably," he added in a wicked voice and pulled the comforter up to Al's shoulders, jumping off the bed himself. Seeing Al's stunned expression, his grin broadened. " You can rest... for now. Tonight I want you energetic and hungry... for me!"

< You're such a tease, Marc! > Al chided him, but made himself more comfortable in bed. Marc's sense of wit and true affection were the only medication he needed to heal.

" Just concentrate on resting... while you can!" Marc told him and headed to the small kitchen unit. " I hope you like Italian food," he said and started preparing dinner.

Al watched him till he began to doze off. The short walk from Medlab to these quarters had exhausted him. Something told him, he would be even more drained once Marc had had his way with him.

 

Nervous as hell, Lennier once more pressed the door chime. He was early; wanting to get dinner started; at 2200 he had to accompany Delenn to a meeting. He had never before tried making tortillas and had no idea if he could pull it off.

" Please step inside," Ariel said in a friendly tone. She still had to tell him that Marcus was joining keep for dinner, hopefully Lennier wouldn't mind.

" Thank you. Is there a place where I can put this?" Lennier showed her all the food items he had brought.

" You can put them on the counter in the kitchen," she told him and gestured him to follow her. "Lennier?" she started, watching him carefully.

" Yes?" He began sorting out the foodstuffs and tried to calm down the rapid beating of his heart. Every time he was near her, it started to pound like mad. ** Does Delenn feel like this when she's near the Captain? ** he mused privately. He wasn't sure how to deal with these feelings. ** I must keep them from her, ** he decided.

" I invited Marcus to dinner. Do you mind? Neroon had surgery today and Marcus is climbing the walls."

Lennier felt a sudden twinge of jealousy; he had thought he would be alone with her tonight and now... ** I am acting selfishly! Marcus needs support and I always considered him a good friend. ** Chiding himself, he felt guilty. " Marcus will always be welcome," he whispered.

Ariel's reaction completely stunned him. " I knew you'd understand, Lennier. Thank you," Ariel shyly placed a kiss on his left cheek, then quickly turned away from him to set the table.

Feeling a cozy warmth all over his body, Lennier imagined he could still feel her lips where they had touched his skin. Why had she done that? Lennier saw her hasty retreat and felt indecisive. ** Focus on preparing dinner. You do not know why she acted like that. **

Ariel was going through the same confusion. ** Why did I -- kiss-- him?!** She had acted on impulse, when she had sensed his inner conflict. In the end he had come through and she had wanted to show him she appreciated that decision. ** But I should have used words instead! ** Ariel forced herself to return to the kitchen; she was determined not to address the kiss. She was going to ignore it. " Is there anything I can do to help?"

" Do you know how to cut these into slices?" Lennier pointed at a small bag of onions.

" Yes, I do." Ariel confirmed. " Will there be enough for the three of us?"

Lennier nodded his head; lost in watching her slender fingers. ** How am I going to deal with

this? ** Raising his eyes, he peeked at those seducing lips. ** Valen, help me! **

 

Marcus had been racking his brain as to what he could get Ariel to thank her for the dinner invitation. A bottle of wine perhaps? No, Lennier would be there as well and Minbari didn't drink alcohol.

Walking by another stand, he smelled a familiar scent, something sweet... Chocolate. ** That's it! ** he thought, but almost choked when he discovered how damn expensive it was. In the end he bought some and had it gift wrapped, wondering what Minbari might think of its taste. That thought reminded him of Neroon.

He had placed a call to Stephen to inquire about Neroon's condition. The doctor had told him to let Neroon rest till tomorrow. They had to wait. There had been complications and Franklin wasn't sure the surgery had been successful. The doctor's dark stare had made Marcus feel apprehensive; he realized the reconstruction surgery had failed.

Feeling depressed, he wondered how Neroon would react to this news. The Minbari had told them that he didn't expect the surgery to work, but deep within his heart, Neroon must have hoped it would. ** I'll have to deal with this tomorrow. Perhaps... Ariel can give me some guidelines. **

Marcus had thought about having her as a counselor and the more he had thought about it, the better he'd liked that particular idea. It would take some of the pressure off his shoulders and he needed someone to confide in besides Neroon, who needed to recover.

Walking slowly to her quarters, he squeezed the package containing the chocolates a bit too hard, but he never noticed it. His thoughts were elsewhere; how was he going to get through the night on his own? Would he be able to sneak into Medlab if necessary to be close to Neroon?

** Stephen will expect that, ** he realized and felt miserable. ** At least I won't have to spend the evening on my

own. ** He'd arrived at Ariel's quarters and after pressing the door chime, he stepped inside. Amazed, he looked at Lennier who was busy shoving something into the oven. There was a certain blush on his friend's face that he had never seen before. The next thing he noticed was the sensually colored feelings swirling around the young Minbari.

" Marcus! It'll take another 30 minutes before dinner's ready, please sit down," Ariel welcomed him and hurried out of the kitchen.

** It almost seems like she's trying to get away from him. Does Ariel know...? ** Concentrating on Lennier, Marcus tried hard not to show his bafflement. ** Lennier's in love with her!! But what about Delenn? ** he thought and remembered Lennier's confession after Nightwatch had kidnapped Delenn. He had tried warning his friend; pointing out to him how dangerous such a vow could be. Lennier hadn't listened. Realizing Ariel was waiting for him to take a seat, he handed her the small present.

" You shouldn't have done that!" she chided him. Ariel couldn't remember the last time someone had given her a present and it made her blush.

Amused, Marcus watched her reaction. It was obvious she hadn't been spoiled these last years. Sensing her joy, Marcus smiled contentedly.

Lennier moved to stand next to her and tried to peek over her shoulder as she unwrapped the present. Another flash of jealousy washed through him and he felt ashamed for it. He was being overly sensitive; this was the first time ever he felt possessive of a person. Lennier wanted to hold her, explore her delicate skin. His fingertips began to burn and he hid them behind his back.

Marcus had noticed that short attack of jealousy and grinned. He'd almost given up hope that Lennier would fall in love with someone else besides Delenn who was out of his reach. Perhaps he could push the young Minbari into revealing his interest in her.

Ariel picked up on his intentions; Marcus rarely shielded his thoughts. Her fingers quickly pulled away the last piece of paper and she stared at the pieces of chocolate. " It's been... years since I tasted one of these!" she exclaimed and showed the contents to Lennier. " You must try one as well. After dinner, as dessert!"

Seeing that bright smile, Lennier's mood improved as well. " I prepared something called ice tea? I would like you to try it."

" Now you've made me curious!" Ariel admitted and accompanied him to the kitchenette to help him carry the glasses. Looking at the ice tea, she saw several slices of lemon drifting on top of the liquid. Fruit was very expensive and she felt a bit guilty he'd spent so much money for dinner. She made a great show of putting everything down and pouring the liquid into the glasses. After handing one to Marcus, she tasted it herself. " This is delicious, Lennier. Be careful or else I'll force you to prepare dinner for me as long as I'm on the station!" She caught his delighted glance and couldn't repress a gentle smile. ** What the hell am I doing? Encouraging him like this??**

Grinning, Marcus studied the silent exchange between them; it definitely appeared that Lennier had a chance with her. This dinner suddenly seemed a lot more attractive. Thanking, plotting on how to get them to reveal their feelings, Marcus thought; ** I'm playing matchmaker again! ** and chuckled.

 

Two hours later they had finished dinner. Ariel smiled lazily; it had been years since she'd eaten this much. " Delenn was right. You're an excellent cook," she complimented Lennier, who immediately started to blush. ** He looks cute when his face's flustered, ** she mused.

Marcus had remained quiet during most of dinner. It was rather obvious that Lennier was enchanted by her and wanted to impress her. ** This is the first time I caught him showing off! ** After watching them for two hours he had reached the conclusion that the attraction was mutual; although Ariel shielded her emotions almost perfectly, some interest managed to seep through her barriers.

" Incoming message," the computer announced, spoiling the fun they'd had.

" Accept and play message," Ariel told the computer. Delenn's face appeared on the Com screen; she seemed worried.

" Lennier? I have been waiting for 30 standard minutes now. Have you forgotten about the Ambassador's weekly meeting?" she reminded him, while her eyes scanned the room.

" I forgot?! I apologize, Delenn. I will join you in a moment," Lennier quickly got to his feet. Looking at the dirty dishes, he felt bad for leaving Ariel stuck with this mess.

"It's alright, Lennier. I'll clean off the table. Thank you for this incredible meal," Ariel rose to her feet and returned Lennier's polite nod.

The young Minbari hurried out of the room, not sure what made him feel guiltier: abandoning Ariel and Marcus like this or neglecting his duties as Delenn's aide.

" He panicked seeing Delenn's face," Marcus said after Lennier had left the room and helped Ariel carry the dishes to the sink.

" Just leave them there. I'll do them in the morning." Ariel checked the time and realized it was 2200 hours. " Do the Ambassadors always meet this late?"

" I don't know what they do all evening, but I've seen Londo emerge from that meeting rather drunk!" Marcus chuckled. It was an informal meeting and he knew the Captain would be present as well. " I had a great time this evening; thanks for inviting me over," Marcus smiled.

" You're more than welcome, Marcus. You make good company." Ariel gestured him to sit down on the couch and uncovered the pieces of chocolate. " Do you want one?" she said and offered them to the ranger.

Tempted, Marcus nodded his head and slid one into his mouth. ** This chocolate's delicious! They're worth all those credits. **

Ariel studied him while eating one herself. Was Marcus still afraid to be alone all night? She decided to proceed with caution. " Any news on Neroon yet?"

" Actually I wanted to talk to you about Neroon. Stephen thinks the surgery didn't do any good. Neroon will probably remain paralyzed for the rest of his life." Marcus looked at her pleadingly; he needed some guidance.

Not expecting such bad news, Ariel placed the small box on the coffee table. " Did Stephen tell you he was certain of that fact?"

" No. Neroon has to regain consciousness first and try moving his legs, but Stephen was pessimistic."

" Why don't you wait a little longer before jumping to conclusions?" Ariel advised him.

" Like Neroon, I'm afraid to hope for too much."

" What about tonight. What about being alone?" Ariel wanted to know. She knew he wasn't ready yet to take that next step and wanted to offer him a way out.

Marcus shivered; he had successfully blocked out that thought during dinner. He wanted to answer her, but couldn't find the right words to express his fear.

" You can sleep on the couch if you want to," Ariel said, curious for his reaction.

" I can?" Marcus never expected that offer. He wasn't sure he should accept though. Sooner or later he would have to face his demons. ** But not tonight, ** he thought relieved. " Thank you. I would like that."

 

PART 26

 

Ariel tentatively reached out with her mind to see if Marcus was soundly asleep. She had given him one of her blankets after ordering the computer to slightly raise the room temperature. ** Yes, he's definitely asleep. ** Silently, she pushed back the comforter and moved over to the sofa. Marcus had turned onto his side, facing away from her. ** Excellent. **

Gently placing her fingertips on his temple, she focused on his mindscape and caught the approaching nightmare, which was about to consume the ranger. Normally she wouldn't meddle with his dreams, but she needed him fast asleep so she could leave without being noticed. There was something she had to do.

Carefully, she slid a soothing thought over his troubled dreams and saw him relax. Her tactic worked nicely. Probing a little deeper, she took care of the other lingering bad dreams. This way he was going to sleep undisturbed for a couple of hours. She needed that time! Stroking some dark locks out of his face, she smiled. It would take the ranger some time to heal, but Marcus was strong enough to deal with the trauma eventually.

She stepped into the small bathroom and changed her clothing; choosing some black pants and a grey shirt. After brushing her long hair, she forced it into a braid. Glancing at Marcus, she knew she had to do this; it was the one thing she could do to --really-- help the ranger.

Thankfully the door hardly made any sound as it opened and after peeking outside, she stepped into the corridor. It was after midnight and she hoped most people would be asleep by now. Secretly sneaking through the bowels of the station, she headed for Medlab.

 

Neroon felt dizzy; his hands clawed the sides of the bed. Only moments ago he had regained consciousness and a nurse, who had been sitting at his bedside, had told him to stay calm and rest. His energy had vanished completely and he had meekly complied with her demand. Acting on impulse he had tried moving his legs, but his back had been bandaged heavily and he lacked the strength to even make the attempt, so he had given up.

Franklin had then visited him for a short while, telling him he needed to be patient and that there had been complications during the procedure. In his eyes, Neroon had read the brutal truth. The doctor knew the surgery had resulted in failure. The little hope he had cherished had been crushed. He had no other choice than to accept his fate. He would be paralyzed for the rest of his life. After their short conversation he had slipped back into sleep, had surrendered to the dark void of forgetfulness.

 

First Ariel made sure not too many people were inside before entering Medlab. There was only one nurse who was looking after the patients during the night. She would be able to sneak inside without being found out. Now she had to find Neroon's room. ** I couldn't save Byron, but I can help Neroon, ** she thought resolved.

A tiny voice objected fiercely to her plan. ** You shouldn't be doing this, --now--. Not so long ago you gave some of your energy to Al and you haven't fully recovered yet. Helping Neroon will drain you even more! **

** Shut up, ** she told that irritating voice. ** I know I'm exhausting myself, but I can't stand by and do nothing! ** Ariel stopped walking as she arrived at Neroon's room. Opening the door, she searched his mind. ** Still slightly drugged. **

Neroon wouldn't sense her presence and she moved closer, studying the Minbari. Even lying down in bed he looked impressive. Cocking her head, she traced his bonecrest with her eyes. Asleep, all his natural mental barriers were down and she slipped into his mind without effort. She only wanted to know if he truly loved the ranger. ** Yes, he does, ** she thought, oddly pleased with this result. She let her hands hover above his body. Every time she used her powers to heal others, it seemed to be less difficult to focus in on their injuries. She had noticed that after she had helped Al come back from the dead.

But this would be hard nonetheless. She had to direct her energy to a specific location within his body, his spinal cord. ** I must be crazy. I don't even know if I can pull this off! ** After a moment's hesitation, she gathered her mental energy and focused on the Minbari's injury.

She quavered as the energy flowed from her hands to meld with Neroon's body. Allowing her mind to guide the blue flash of energy, she found the severed spinal cord; it had been brutally ripped apart by the PPG blast. Franklin hadn't been able to repair the damage during surgery. ** This will take some time, ** she realized and hoped no one would discover her while she was working on him.

Ariel lost track of time as she continued to repair the spinal cord; she knew it could be done. But with the precision and effort needed it took her a long time to accomplish the task she had set for herself. It drained her of her strength very quickly. That annoying voice had been right; she hadn't yet had the chance to replace the energy she had lost so recently. ** But I can't stop now! I'm almost finished; one more moment and then.... ** Swaying on her feet, she leaned against the wall. Had she been successful? ** I need to know for sure I got it right! **

Examining her handy work, she realized the spinal cord had been reattached; all functions had been repaired. Neroon would be able to walk again. ** My job is finished here. I need to leave before Franklin shows up. ** Although she had revealed her secret to Lennier and Al, she didn't want the others to know about her abilities yet.

Getting out of Medlab was her first priority now and she moved along the wall, supporting her tired body with her hands. ** I can't go back to my quarters. Seeing me like this would only upset Marcus. But where else to go?? **

 

Lennier had been impatient and had asked Delenn permission to leave the informal meeting.

Delenn had given that permission instantly. He had seen the loving expression in her eyes as she had stared at John Sheridan. The Captain had answered that glance with a passionate one of his own and Lennier had felt the urge to run out of the conference room. He had barely been able to control himself as he realized what a fool he had been. All this time he had been following her around with adoring eyes and only now did he see the mistake he had made. What if he hadn't fallen in love with Ariel? Would he have spent the rest of his life with wishful thinking? It was obvious Delenn and the Captain were meant to be together!

" I have been such a fool. Marcus tried to warn me, but I did not want to listen," he whispered in a sad tone. Now he had fallen in love with Ariel and she seemed out of reach as well. Her powers didn't intimidate him. Somehow, he felt like he had known her his entire life; her mere presence seemed familiar and all he wanted right now was to be near her. ** I cannot impose myself on her. She accepted my dinner invitation though... Maybe she was only being polite? ** he thought and tried to subdue a panic attack. What if she didn't even like him?

He had never before felt this confused and insecure. Delenn had always been confident in her love and Sheridan had never hidden his attraction towards her. The jealousy he had always felt had disappeared now that his attention was completely focused on Ariel. Lennier even understood Neroon's possessiveness of Marcus. That realization actually scared him. Lost in thought, he strolled through the corridors, hardly paying any attention to his surroundings or the people he encountered; he didn't even know where he was headed... No, he did know, Ariel's quarters.

 

Ariel was wandering aimlessly through green sector; hoping she wasn't going to run into someone she knew. ** I need to rest, recharge. I've overestimated my strength! ** she realized and sighed. With her back against the wall, she slid onto the floor. Her legs had turned to jelly. ** Only a moment... I'll only rest for a moment, no longer, ** she kept telling herself. In her foggy state of mind, she didn't register the soft footfalls closing in on her.

Lennier couldn't believe his eyes; this had to be a trick of the mind. He had been thinking of Ariel and now he found her here? Sitting on the floor? " Ariel?" he whispered softly. " Can you hear me?" Not getting a response, he lowered himself and sat on his heels. " Ariel?" he tried again. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. Had something happened to her? Was she ill? " I will take you to Medlab," he said resolved.

" No... Not Medlab," she mumbled beneath her breath.

" You need medical attention," Lennier pointed out to her. Determined to look after her, he gently took hold of her wrist and checked her pulse. Her paleness scared him and the drained expression in her eyes urged him to take the initiative. " Why do you not want to go to Medlab? Surely Doctor Franklin can help you," he wanted to know.

" I'm not going to Medlab," Ariel briefly opened her eyes and glared at him.

" Then I shall escort you back to your quarters. Why did you leave them?" Lennier decided to act and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her to her feet.

" I can't go to my quarters either. Marcus was afraid of nightmares," she had to pause to catch her breath," and I offered to let him to sleep on my couch. He accepted. I don't want to startle him." Unsteady on her feet, Ariel suddenly realized how easily Lennier supported her weight. He wasn't as frail as he looked.

Shaking his head in dismay, Lennier said;" You need to lie down. Please let me take you to your quarters," he tried again. It was obvious that she had no more strength left in her body and Lennier placed another arm underneath her knees to sweep her off her feet. Tightly holding onto her, he carried her through the corridor.

Embarrassed, Ariel wanted to protest but her body refused to cooperate. In the end, she rested her weary head against his shoulder. " Where are you taking me?" was all she managed to say.

" Somewhere safe." Lennier wanted to refrain from telling her more. Ariel would only continue to protest against his actions.

" Please tell me," she said pleadingly. Instinctively, she wrapped an arm around his neck to strengthen the hold she had on him. The last thing she wanted was to fall onto the floor.

" One of Delenn's guests left the station this morning. Her guest quarters are empty now. We can use them until they get reassigned." Tenderly cradling her in his arms, Lennier smiled. Only moments ago holding her had seemed an unreachable goal and now she was in his arms. Feeling protective, Lennier studied her. Ariel's eyes had closed and a weak smile graced her features. ** She is beautiful, ** he thought. Startled, he realized that he wanted to kiss her. His instincts were taking over as he was being overrun by alien emotions; feelings he had denied himself for so long now. ** I never knew I could feel this intensely! **

Some moments later he arrived at the guest quarters he had mentioned to her. After stepping inside he searched for a place to lay her down. There was only a tilted platform in the room so he carried her over to it and gently placed her on the traditional bed. ** I still do not know what happened to her. She looks tired, exhausted and her skin is awfully

pale. **

Concerned, Lennier pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. " Ariel? What were you doing in that corridor this late at night? When I left you and Marcus it looked like you were going to stay inside." Lennier watched her closely and realized she hadn't heard him. Ariel had fallen asleep.

** I cannot leave her alone, ** Lennier thought and hoped Delenn wouldn't need him. Should that happen he would have to explain his absence and he didn't like talking to Delenn about Ariel. This young human female was his secret and he wasn't willing to share her with anyone. ** Is this the way Neroon feels about Marcus? I never understood his possessiveness, but now... the thought of leaving her, hurts! **

Ariel was too tired to open her eyes. She wasn't asleep and Lennier's thoughts were all over the place. Feeling uncertain, she pretended to be asleep to think of a way to address the young Minbari and his affectionate feelings for her. ** I'm going to leave Babylon 5 once Marcus can deal with his past on his own. The Corps will shortly come after me. Lennier shouldn't fall in love with me. I'll only disappoint and hurt him! **

 

Hours past quickly and Marcus slept soundly in Ariel's quarters. In Medlab, Neroon's dreams were troubled. The Minbari dreamt of a hazy future, wearing the robes of the Religious Caste. Ariel was being watched over by an anxious Lennier who was still debating with his conscience whether or not to take her to Medlab against her wishes.

Al however, couldn't sleep. Although Marc rested in his arms, he felt worried and apprehensive. The Corps would come after him and Ariel. Franklin might be convinced that Sheridan could take care of that threat, he wasn't that sure. The Corps was extremely powerful and it was only a matter of time before they would send bloodhounds to track them down. Al wondered whom they would choose. There were several options. Caught up in his pondering, Al didn't notice Marc wake up.

His lover's troubled thoughts had brushed against his mind and Marc slowly opened his eyes, focusing on Al's worries. Reaching out with his mind, Marc gasped feeling Al's concern. " You're scared! " he said eventually. The fact that someone, something, could actually frighten his lover baffled him. Al was a P12. There were only a few people on Earth who could be considered his equal when it came down to telepathic abilities.

Hearing that statement, Al realized Marc was awake. < I've never been afraid before, > he admitted honestly.

" Stee? From what I saw in your mind your parents wanted you to change certain things concerning the Corps. It may have taken some time, but it looks like they might get their wish after all. You and the Corps have become enemies now that you've turned rogue." Marc looked him in the eyes and allowed for one hand to tangle in his lover's short hair. " The uniform, the gloves, the pin.... You no longer wear them."

< True, > Al admitted. He had left those items behind in the labyrinth. < I should wear gloves though, being a telepath,> he said apologetically.

" Why don't you create your own rules? Ariel doesn't care about those gloves." Marc propped himself onto his elbows. " You have the chance to begin a new life. Maybe you can help others? Rogues? Telepaths who need help, guidance but who don't want to turn to the Corps? If your parents wanted you to start something new, why don't you?"

< Those are dangerous thoughts, Marc. Rebelling against the Corps? Forming some sort of opposition consisting of telepaths? That would mean war, Marc. As long as I keep low profile they might be inclined to let me be, but once I start working against them...> Al fought temptation. He had had the same idea not so long ago. But he couldn't do this. He was alone; the Corps was too influential. It would be suicide to carry out this absurd plan.

Marc saw the doubt in his lover's eyes. There was no need to dive into his thoughts; Al's hesitance was apparent. Hell, he understood his lover's reluctance. Taking on the Corps... " Babylon 5 might support you," he added after a moment's thought. Looking at the issue on an official level, one might even consider Talia rogue and Ariel... She fought her father and the Corps." Marc sighed. He'd planted the seed of doubt in his lover's mind. Now it was up to Al to make a decision.

< I know my parents thought I might be their last hope but what did they expect me to do after I'd grown up? > Al tried hiding his beginning excitement. He had never before allowed bad odds to stop him. Why start now?

" Don't deny you like the idea, Stee," Marc said, emphasizing that name. Although Al was still wavering, Marc knew his lover would accept the challenge in the end.

< First I'm going to talk to Ariel and maybe Talia and Lyta. I can't do this on my own, Marc. Should I decide to openly oppose the Corps I'll need backup. >

" There must be hundreds of rogue telepaths who would help you. Is there a way for you to attain their data? Whereabouts, stuff like that?" Marc watched the blaze form in his lover's eyes. ** He needed a goal, a purpose. ** Marc suddenly realized.

< There --might-- be a way, > Al revealed to him. < That is, if my access codes still work. >

 

Ariel woke after several hours of undisturbed sleep. Cracking open her eyes she wondered where she was. This wasn't her cell inside the labyrinth... ** My guest quarters on Babylon 5 perhaps? ** she thought, and then had to reconsider. She was lying on a tilted platform. The fog, which had clouded her thoughts lifted, and she remembered her trip to Medlab to heal Neroon. Lennier had found her while she had been trying to get to a quiet place where she would be able to rest. He had brought her here.

Moving her head, she studied the young Minbari who had fallen asleep in the chair. Barely refraining from reading his dreams, Ariel sighed deeply. This was such a mess! Lennier wasn't supposed to love her! The worst thing was that she was beginning to feel the same way about him. Lennier's gentleness and innocence were like soothing balm to her emotional scars.

** I can't allow this to happen! What if he gets killed? Byron left me... Lennier will do the same. It's better not to

feel, ** she thought saddened. Unable to remain in his company any longer, she tried to swing her feet to the floor. But she was weaker than she had believed she ever could be. Her body seemed to be made of cotton and she fell to the floor. At the last moment, she managed to catch her fall with her hands.

The strange noise woke Lennier at once. His eyes grew wide as he discovered the huddled figure on the floor. "Ariel? What are you doing?" Immediately he got up from his chair to kneel beside her.

" I need to get back to my quarters. Marcus will wake up any moment now and he shouldn't be alone. I had planned to return earlier. There's a chance the nightmares tormented him this last hour." Ariel made one more attempt to stand on her own. Lennier had to support her.

" I will not let you fall," he assured Ariel while walking her to the door. " You are very stubborn."

Chuckling softly, she replied; " You're stubborn as well, Lennier. Do you ever do what you're told?"

" We Minbari live to serve," he said in an amused tone.

" You do? Could have fooled me!" Ariel knew she had to assure him she was all right; otherwise he would never walk her to her quarters.

" Are you sure you can cover the distance?" Lennier asked in a worried tone. " I --can-- carry you."

The chuckle changed into warm laughter as she heard his last words. " I'm sure you can!" Ariel immediately berated herself. She had been determined not to let him into her heart but somehow Lennier had found a way in.

 

PART 27

 

Marcus woke up screaming. His eyes fluttered open just in time to escape the sneaky nightmare. He had been back in Ranan’s cell and the things he had remembered were still painful. Quickly he sat up straight and looked at his fingernails. How was it possible he had forgotten about that? But the dream had brought it back. Marcus snatched the pen and notebook from the coffee table. Ariel had asked him to make his first entry before going to sleep last night, but his eyes had closed before he’d had a chance to do so.

Staring at the blank pages, he placed the tip of the pen onto the paper. Ariel had advised him to write down his nightmares and although he didn’t think it would do much good, he was inclined to give it a try. But as he moved his hand to write the intended words, his fingers trembled. If he wrote down what he had remembered; what had happened in that cell, he wouldn’t be able to push it away any longer. The brutal truth would be staring back at him from the paper. ** Can I do this? ** he wondered.

Suddenly Marcus understood why she wanted him to do this and he looked over at her bed to see if she had woken up yet. He was baffled to find her bed empty. Quickly casting a look around her quarters, he reached the conclusion that he was all alone in the room. Shivering, the ranger picked up the pen again, determined to do this.

I don’t know where to start. I don’t know what to write or how to write it. I thought I had dealt with this weeks ago when Neroon made me open up to him, but now I realize I have been lying to him and myself. I have been pushing this away from me for a long time. Tonight I remembered something, which scared me. Even Neroon doesn’t know and I… I can’t write it all down now. I must do this in small steps.

I always tried to hide in a corner of that cell when I heard his, Ranan’s, footfalls in the corridor. He walked slowly, like a predator stalking his victim. Once he had reached the door he would halt for a moment to look inside through the peephole. That was the moment I knew he was going to come inside.

Before he made me wear the collar I tried to get away from him, but once it was around my neck he used it to force me to do his bidding. There were times I thought, hoped, he would let me suffocate, let me die… but something stopped me from giving in. In retrospect I think it was my subconscious telling me to hang in there, to get back to Neroon but I didn’t know that at the time.

Marcus rubbed his eyes and looked at the text. There was only one thing he wanted to do and that was to write it all down, every disgusting detail. Perhaps this way he would get it out of his system. This intense feeling scared him for a moment, but then he started to write again.

Ranan was a tall man. His Centauri hairstyle made him look even more intimidating and he was my master. I really believed that. The first time he…

Marcus paused; had to stop as that thought came alive to him. There had been so much pain and fear. The memory emotionally strangled him and he had to move over to the kitchenette to drink some water. He stared at the notebook, those first paragraphs. There was no escape. The words had to be written. There was no one watching over his shoulders. No one needed to know what he had written. Cross-legged, he sat down on the floor and rested his arms on the small coffee table. ** I want to do this.**

After he locked me up in that dreadful cell he left me alone for some hours. That time is kind of hazy. I do remember feeling lost and afraid. I only remembered that little prayer I repeated during my escape. Angel. I didn’t know that wasn't my real name. Today, when Neroon calls me Angel it doesn’t hurt any more, but it does make me think back to that time on Centauri Prime and how he saved me, cared for me when I was helpless.

Ranan took his time getting back to my cell. I was cold and my head hurt awfully. What was he going to do with me? What were his plans? Why had he brought me here? I needed those answers. After his first ‘visit’ I wished I had never found out. He brutally raped me, I…

Anxiously Marcus got up and began pacing the room. Writing everything down forced him to face his past head on. A tear appeared in his eye and he allowed it to creep down his cheek. After a moment he sat down again.

His fingernails… Ranan had long, sharp fingernails, which he ran over my skin, breaking it. I still smell the metallic stench of blood on my skin. It left me with scars on my back. Every time I study myself in the mirror I see them. Ugly, red scars, which must have been infected once. An ugly reminder of my past. I wrapped my arms around myself after Ranan left. He left me feeling ashamed, worthless and even today I’m fighting those feelings inside my mind.

Marcus stared at the wall, seeing nothing. ** Why am I doing this to myself? I’m putting myself through this ordeal again and this time, voluntarily. Is it part of the healing process? Ariel told me to write about the nightmares.** The pen burned the flesh of his fingers as he placed the tip onto the paper once more.

I watched the sun go down that evening through a small window, which was barred so I couldn’t escape. Sometimes, I heard muffled screams indicating I wasn’t the only prisoner there.

The next day he taught me the meaning of the word ‘marak’. He told me he was going to break me, so I would beg my master to be raped. That’s the worst thing about it, he succeeded in doing that. Every day he came to my cell to force me, to make me scream in pain. Later he demanded I begged him to continue and I did!

Disgusted with himself, with his weakness, he clenched his fist and slammed it into the table.

At the end of the fourth day I begged him. He had tightened the collar in such a way that I would have died had I not spoken the words, but that doesn’t make it right. I should have been stronger! But I was weak.

Marcus placed the pen on the table and reread the words. They made him shiver with loathing. ** I blame myself for what happened.**

Ranan did this to me, but in my mind I blame myself.

Another memory entered his mind and he started writing again, like a crazed man fighting for his sanity.

His laugh, his malicious laugh. It still rings in my ears. He always laughed when ‘teaching’ me obedience. Ranan liked to push me onto my stomach and then place his full body weight on top of me. I could hardly breathe at times and that collar…

Trembling over his entire body he pulled the blanket down from the sofa. It wasn’t cold here but he needed to cover himself up. He didn’t know why… For a brief instant he wondered about Ariel’s sudden disappearance but he was too caught up in his memories to end that thought. There was one more thing he had to write down about Ranan.

He manipulated my body, caressing bruised skin and used it against me. Then when I was erect he would punish me, tell me slaves didn’t deserve to come. I believed him, even apologized to him for the betrayal of my body. He would be pleased then, even give me some food and water.

Those eight days in that cell changed me, altered me. It took every ounce of Neroon’s love and patience to set the healing process in motion. Neroon knows what happened on Centauri Prime. I don’t need to lie to him or to act tough. I don’t need to pretend I’m fine.

A smile crossed his slightly wet face and as he wiped away some last tears Marcus focused on the love he felt for the warrior.

Had it not been for Neroon I would be dead now. He bought me, a slave. I remember standing on that scaffold, waiting for my next master. Neroon never took advantage of that situation.

Not that I expected him to do that. Now that I am able to read his emotions I understand the depth of his feelings for me. His love is honest. Neroon has always been there for me, even when I tried my hardest to push him away. But…(I’m hesitant to write this down)… I still don’t understand why he loves me, why he chose me as his partner. No matter how often he explains his reasons for doing so I can’t ‘believe’ them. I still feel ashamed. Will I ever stop feeling like this deep inside? Neroon knows of my doubts and wants me to voice them, but…

How can I explain something to him I don’t understand myself? This ghost, Ranan’s defiling legacy, will always be there. I know that now. During these last weeks I tried my best to deny that truth, but I must accept it. That’s why Ariel asked me to make entries in this notebook. I feel strangely relieved now. This isn’t over yet, but I can confront his ghost now. Neroon will back me up. Ariel will guide me. Even Marc and Al will be there should I need them. Do I really have this many friends? And what about Stephen, Garibaldi and Ivanova?

The ultimate truth finally hit him and he pushed the tip harder onto the paper.

I’m not alone any more!!

Only then did he realize that Neroon would probably be waking up right now after having had surgery. ** I need to go to Medlab!** he berated himself softly. Marcus closed the notebook and slid it into one of his pockets. Later, after he had talked to Neroon, he was going to write down a lot more.

The ranger got to his feet and placed the blanket onto the sofa, then made his way over to the door.

 

Lennier and Ariel were standing in front of her quarters. She was about to punch in her code when a sudden thought entered her mind. That thought wasn’t hers. It was Lennier’s.

** I want to kiss her,** Lennier realized with a start. Confused he stared into her burning eyes. He had never kissed a woman before and had no idea what to do and how to approach her.

Ariel was torn between running hard out of the corridor and pressing her lips softly on his. They shouldn’t be doing this. It would only complicate matters and cause him pain once she had to leave to stay one step ahead of the Corps. ** We need to talk this out now.** That prospect made her feel shy and awkward. She couldn’t even ask him in to discuss this because Marcus was asleep on the sofa. “ Lennier? “ she whispered.

His eyes grew big as he caught that expression in her eyes. ** She knows!!** he realized and felt scared. Lennier couldn’t bring himself to take the initiative and waited for her to continue.

“ I know you’re attracted to me, Lennier. I’m flattered; I really am, but you made the wrong choice. The Corps is looking for me and it won’t be long before I have to leave this station. I don’t want you heart broken because of me. I’m not worth it, believe me.”

“ Ariel, stop,” Lennier said in a determined tone and wondered about this sudden courage. “ Please do not make this decision for me. I know about heartache. All this time I was in love with Delenn I denied the truth. She loves the Captain. I can never have her, but my feelings for you are different.” Lennier realized he had to convince her. Ariel was staring at him in disbelief. His own courage baffled the young Minbari, he had never thought he would be capable of telling her about this infatuation.

“ I never understood Neroon’s possessiveness of Marcus or the look in his eyes when seeing the ranger close to him. But now I do,” Lennier continued and hesitantly reached out to enfold her cold hand in his. “ This love is a wondrous feeling. I want to be with you every single moment of my life. When I am alone, I can only think of you, your eyes, the color of your hair and to know you are not near is pure torment.” Lennier stopped. Only now fully understanding what he had revealed to her. “ I am lost without you.”

“ Lennier,” Ariel allowed him to caress the back of her hand. She had wanted to deny the truth; to tell him he was only imagining his attraction to her, but she knew it would be useless.

“ Ariel, there is only one thing I need to know. One question which needs an answer.” Lennier locked eyes with her and fought the feeling of drowning in them.

She knew what his question would be and tried cutting him short, but Lennier wouldn’t listen.

“ Do you feel the same way about me? If not I will never mention any of this to you again.”

There was a hint of desperation in his eyes, which made Ariel return the caress. Her fingers twined with his, she stuttered;” Len… nier, I… don’t know what to say. This is the first time ever that someone has been in love with me.”

“ Impossible,” Lennier whispered surprised. “ Why?”

“ Most people are afraid of my mental powers. They fear and hate what they can’t understand. When I showed you what I am, you didn’t turn away. You accept me as I really am.” Searching for the right words to say she broke the visual contact. His expression was so damn intense!! At that moment she realized she couldn’t lie to him. She had wanted to tell him no, but the words refused to leave her lips. “ I… think I feel the same way. Lennier, I have never been in love before… This frightens me.”

“ I am scared as well,” Lennier confessed and smiled. He had been so uncertain and hesitant to tell her and now that he knew she liked him also, he felt shy. What should he do now?

“ You want to kiss me, don’t you?” Ariel said in a soft tone. Her knees had turned to jelly.

“ Would you allow me to do that?” Lennier replied, feeling awkward and shy too.

“ I … would like that,” Ariel said eventually. ** Oh God, am I doing the right thing? I’m scared.**

Tenderly, Lennier slipped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer. His uncertainty was reflected in her eyes and he realized she wouldn’t judge him. They were both inexperienced. That thought comforted him as he leaned in to kiss her soft lips.

 

Running a hand through his tangled hair, Marcus hurried over to the door, eager to get to Neroon. The door opened; Marcus was stopped in his tracks and blinked his eyes. Standing in the corridor were Lennier and Ariel, locked in an affectionate embrace.

Their lips had barely touched when they heard the sound of an opening door. Ariel acted first and took several steps away from Lennier. Her face became flustered and she wished the floor would open to swallow her so she could escape this embarrassment. She never thought of the possibility of someone walking in on them.

Lennier saw her blush and felt the blood rise to his face as well. He had acted in a dishonourable way. What had he been thinking of? Kissing her in public like this? There were so many rituals to observe; carry out before their liaison could become serious. First he would have to get Delenn’s permission to begin courting Ariel. Chiding himself, he was determined not to embarrass Ariel again.

“ Lennier? Ariel?” Marcus said in an amused tone. Seeing them kiss had greatly surprised him. Why hadn’t he sensed their mutual attraction before? The answer was obvious. He had been forced to focus on Neroon and his own problems. Now that he looked them in the eyes, he saw the affection and smiled kindly. “ Sorry if I interrupted the two of you.”

“ That’s okay,” Ariel replied. Quickly exchanging a look with Lennier, she realized he was shocked by the fact that Marcus had caught them kissing. Something about Marcus puzzled her and Ariel asked;” Are you all right? Did the nightmares return?”

“ They did,” the ranger admitted and for the first time Marcus didn’t feel ashamed for admitting that truth. “ I did what you advised me to do. I wrote them down and now I feel oddly relieved.”

“ You are on your way to Neroon?” Lennier said, stepping away from the kissing incident. At least now he knew she answered his feelings.

“ Yes, he should be awake by now.” Marcus’ voice dropped and he stared at the floor. “ Yesterday Stephen wouldn’t let me see Neroon and hinted that surgery had resulted in a failure.”

“ I am truly sorry,” Lennier said and wished there was something he could do to help his friend.

“ Thank you,” Marcus whispered. Addressing Ariel he said;” Can I talk to you this afternoon? I … “

“ Of course. I’ll be in most of the day. You can come and talk to me whenever you need,” she assured him, pleased with his acceptance of their therapeutic relationship.

 

In med lab, Stephen stepped inside Neroon’s room. The warrior needed to be told that he would stay partially paralysed for the rest of his life. Stephen cursed the fact that he hadn’t been able to undo the damage the PPG had done.

Slowly opening his eyes, Neroon immediately sensed Franklin’s presence. In a broken tone he whispered;” Tell me the truth, doctor.”

 

PART 28

 

Marcus entered med lab and immediately headed towards Neroon’s room. This time Stephen wouldn’t succeed in stopping him. The door opened and Marcus realized both men were already inside. Franklin’s grave expression made him shiver momentarily. It could only mean bad news.

Neroon cocked his head to see who had joined them. Marcus’ eyes were worried but the warrior was relieved to find that there was no lingering nightmare in them. “ Marcus,” he whispered and did his best to smile.

“ Marcus, it’s good you could join us,” Franklin said and gestured the ranger to come closer. Neroon might need his lover’s support during the next moments.

Walking over to Neroon Marcus clasped his lover’s fingers in his hands, and then he sat down on the bed. Both men looked up at Franklin.

“ Tell me the truth, doctor,” Neroon repeated his request, while squeezing his lover’s hand for support. He was still a bit groggy from the anaesthetic and too afraid to try and move his legs.

“ I am sorry, Neroon. I couldn’t repair the damage to your spinal cord,” Stephen told him.

“ I knew it would be useless to try,” Neroon mumbled and hardly repressed a sigh. Why had he given into Franklin’s request in the first place? He should have remained firm in his determination to stay away from another disappointment.

“ We’ll do this together, Neroon. “ Marcus caressed his lover’s skin and hoped that Neroon wouldn’t push him away again.

“ I know you’ll stay at my side, Marcus,” the Minbari said in a soft tone and shot him a weak smile. Accepting Marcus’ help wasn’t that hard any more, now that he realized it wasn’t born out of pity.

“ When will you release him, Stephen?” Marcus wanted to know. Before Neroon could return to their quarters he had to make some adjustments. Furniture had to be repositioned and he needed to move things to lower shelves.

“ This evening,” Franklin felt like he had failed them and cursed the limitations of medicine.

Neroon hadn’t been listening to the rest of their conversation. Something bugged him, something felt different. Then he realized the sensation in his legs had changed. The numbness had gone; they felt almost normal. But Franklin had told him that surgery hadn’t been successful! Intrigued, Neroon slipped one hand beneath the thermo blanket to pinch himself in his right leg.

Although the two men were still talking, Neroon didn’t pay any attention to them. He’d felt that pinch! Hesitantly he tried wriggling his toes. Flabbergasted he saw the blanket move. How was this possible? Neroon then tried shifting in the bed and suddenly realized that he could move both legs without restrictions. There was no pain or discomfort. “ Doctor Franklin?” Neroon whispered in an uncertain tone.

“ Yes?”

“ If the surgery was a failure why can I move my legs?” Neroon pulled the thermo blanket away and lifted both legs slightly.

Stephen and Marcus stared at Neroon in shock. The warrior was telling the truth!

“ But how?” Marcus looked at Franklin, needing an answer. He closely observed Neroon’s attempt to swing his feet onto the floor.

Neroon didn’t question reality any longer. Carefully he pushed himself into a sitting position before allowing for all his weight to settle down on his legs. A last he stood. “ Do you have an explanation?” he asked Franklin who was staring at him, utterly stunned.

“ This can’t be possible!” Franklin exclaimed while grabbing a diagnostic scanner to run it over the Minbari’s body. “ I studied the readings after you left surgery and you were still partially paralyzed. This defies all laws of nature!”

Neroon tentatively walked over to the wall, then returned to the bed to stand next to Marcus who was shaking his head in disbelief, too afraid to believe Neroon could be this lucky.

“ Are you in pain?” the ranger wanted to know and focused on his lover’s emotions.

“ No,” Neroon replied and sat down on the bed again. “ Doctor, can I leave now?”

“ I’m not sure, Neroon. I can’t explain your miraculous recovery,” Stephen sighed. This wasn’t his doing. Who, what, had healed the Minbari and when had this happened? He hated mysteries and was determined to find the answer to this riddle. “ Can you stay for one more hour? I really would like to run certain tests on you.”

Marcus felt giddy as he received Neroon’s relief. His joy was tempered however as he realized that Stephen was worried. If the doctor hadn’t provided this miracle… His thoughts drifted off, trying to come up with a solution. “ Is it possible Neroon healed himself?” he said eventually. “ Minbari are very fast healers and a lot more robust than we are.”

“ I don’t think so, Marcus. The cord was completely severed and the scanner doesn’t even show the remnants of scar tissue.” Stephen put the scanner away and watching both men he saw their need for privacy. “ I’ll return in some moments to run two specific tests on you, Neroon. If those are completed, you can leave,” he offered the Minbari.

Neroon growled his approval and after the doctor had left, grabbed Marcus around his waist.

The ranger didn’t resist at all and willingly moved into his lover’s arms. “ I’m so happy for you, Neroon.”

“ I must admit I am relieved as well. I had lost all hope.”

“ Don’t you want to find out why you’re able to walk again?” Marcus asked.

“ Don’t worry about that. I will find out,” Neroon hissed and surprised his lover by slipping a hand underneath the turtle necked shirt to pinch a sensitive nipple.

 

Stephen was pacing his office. Neroon should still be partially paralyzed. But the warrior was up and walking about like he had never been shot. Somehow he had to find the answer. Sitting down he racked his brain. The operation had been a failure so he ruled out surgery as an option for the Minbari’s unexpected recovery. Neroon couldn’t have healed himself. The cord had been –severed--. The lack of scar tissue baffled him most. It was like the injury had never occurred!

** The surveillance camera!** he thought and immediately accessed last night’s recordings. Whatever had happened must have been taped! Starting the recording he looked at the first shot. Neroon was lying in bed, peacefully asleep. Then a second person entered the room. Franklin froze the picture for an instant.

“ Ariel? What is she doing there?” Once more starting the tape he watched her place her hands on Neroon’s body. Something blue fled her fingertips to find a way into the Minbari’s body.

“ Is that it? Is she a telekinetic? “ Stephen had heard of these rare telepaths who also appeared to be able to manipulate energy to move objects. In this case that energy had been used to heal the damage to Neroon’s spiral cord. “ I can’t believe it…” His eyes had to be fooling him! Franklin seriously doubted their existence because he had never encountered one and even recent medical publications had never confirmed these ‘healers’ actually existed.

She slumped back against the wall for support and slowly left the room, using her hands to keep from falling. “ So this is how Neroon got healed?” he whispered to no one in particular. It would certainly explain everything!

Marching out of his office he asked Lillian to run those tests on Neroon. Seeing her puzzled face he said; " I would do it myself, but I need to check on someone. If the results are satisfactory you can release Neroon. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” Quickly, he turned around and left med lab in a hurry. Perhaps Ariel needed medical assistance. Franklin realized she must have transferred some of her energy to Neroon to start the healing process.

Lillian wasted no time and hooked Neroon up to the monitor to administer the tests. A smile curled her lips seeing their intertwined fingers. It was obvious that the two men wanted to be alone. “ This will only take an hour max,” she told them and caught their thankful expression.

 

Impatiently, Stephen pressed the door chime for the third time. Ariel wasn’t answering him although the computer had confirmed that she was inside. Using his override ability, in case of a possible medical emergency, Franklin sighed relieved the moment the door opened. “ Ariel?” he whispered concerned.

She was lying on top of the comforter on the bed. Her breathing was shallow and too rapid. Stephen quickly used a medical scanner to assess her condition. “ Ariel? Can you hear me?” There was no response, something which worried the doctor. Looking at the results on the display of the scanner, he felt relieved. She was soundly asleep. The scanner showed that she was severely exhausted and in dire need of rest. Nothing alarming though. ** Perhaps –she-- can heal herself,** he mused, thinking back to Marcus’ comment about Neroon healing his own body. He would feel a bit more reassured if she would talk to him for just a second; just to be sure she was all right.

“ Ariel? If you can hear me, please answer!” he said in a resolved tone.

Ariel registered his voice and presence at last. Franklin had disturbed the silence of her sleep and she cracked open her eyes to look at him. “ How did you get in here?” she mumbled beneath her breath. Rolling onto her back, she tried to answer his gaze.

“ I know you healed Neroon,” Stephen blurred out. He hadn’t wanted to tell her like this, but the words had left his lips before he could stop them. “ Is there anything I can do to help?”

“ You know?” she said crestfallen. “ Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want them to know what I am or what I can do.”

“ Why not?” Stephen put the scanner away and sat down on the floor so he was level with her.

“ I don’t want them to treat me differently,” she explained. Her fatigue was urging her to return to sleep but she had to convince the doctor to remain quiet first.

“ Does anyone else on the station know?” Franklin asked.

“ Al and Lennier,” she admitted and saw his stunned look hearing those two names.

Stephen was thinking about something else though. Only now did he realize he had missed pieces of the puzzle. “ When we picked you up on Vanastar you told me Bester had been dead for some moments and that you managed to pull him back. You used your own energy to do so, didn’t you?”

“ Yes, that’s why Al knows. Please, too many people already know about this. Please keep quiet, doctor,” she pleaded.

“ I’ve taken an oath to guard my patient’s privacy. I won’t tell any one,” he assured her.

“ Thank you,” Ariel replied and let her eyes slip shut.

“ I would like to help you.” Stephen wished he knew more about telekinetic and how to aid their recovery.

“ I’m thirsty,” she confessed. “ I would like something to drink.”

“ Of course.” Stephen hurried into the kitchen and returned with some water, wondering why Lennier also knew about her abilities. Had Lillian been right? Was the young Minbari attracted to her and had she confided in him to make sure there was no deceit between them?

 

Marc woke up, all alone in bed. He vividly remembered joining Al there after the other man had fallen asleep just one hour after arriving at their new quarters. Although he had secretly hoped to pique Al’s sexual arousal the older man had plainly ignored him, claiming he needed sleep. Reluctantly, Marc had given in and had snuggled up to the former Psi Cop to get some rest as well.

Searching the room with his eyes, he discovered Al seated behind the Com unit. Al was busy typing codes into the computer system. < Those blue clothes do look good on you,> he told his lover who immediately answered him.

< Don’t do that, Marc. I need all my concentration.> Al’s eyes quickly moved over all codes and realized he was inside Psi Corps’ main computer system. His access code was still operational. Now he had to proceed with caution. From this moment on they would be able to trace him. After all, he was using a dead man’s codes.

Heeding Al’s warning Marc left the bed and strolled over to the Com unit, not bothering to dress himself. “ What are you doing?” Marc tried making sense of all symbols flashing over the screen but they only confused him. He hadn’t had time yet to figure out computers.

< I’m trying to get access to some classified data concerning rogue telepaths, their locations, and reeducation camps…> Al told him.

Remembering their earlier conversation about opposing the Corps Marc continued to watch over Al’s shoulder. “ Your codes still work?”

< In a certain way,> Al sighed and knew Marc wouldn’t stop harassing him before he had told the young man what he wanted to know. < Ever since the Corps decided to work alongside the Shadows I’ve been plotting against them. I realized that at some point they would find out what I was doing and I made some changes in the mainframe of their computer system. I installed some programs, which would allow me to gain access to all data using certain codes. Now that I’m inside I’m going to use those programs to extract the information I need.> Al didn’t tell him how long it had taken him to install them, nor did he mention the danger he had been in while uploading them. Marc hardly knew a thing about computers and as far as Al was concerned he wasn’t going to worry the young man unnecessarily.

“ Can they back track this signal to Babylon 5?”

< Perhaps, but I don’t plan on staying inside their system that long.>

Marc pulled up a chair and watched Al. The data on the screen didn’t interest him. There was such an intensity to his lover’s eyes that he couldn’t look away. This was what Al needed; a purpose. ** It’s funny in a strange way that after all these years he’s finally doing what his parents hoped he would do eventually. They would be proud of him. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been on him to make this decision. **

Al grinned the moment the computer system released all the data he had been looking for. He’d expected that it would take him much longer, but he wasn’t complaining. Suddenly he picked up a random thought emanating from Marc who always kept his mind completely open.

< Your left hand, Stee. Look at it. > Marc saw the amazed expression on his lover’s face as he lowered his eyes.

< What’s wrong with it?> Al gasped as he realized that he had been using his thumb and ring finger to type. < I can move my fingers…> he whispered into Marc’s mind. Hesitantly trying out the range of his movements, Al succeeded in moving his fingers. < I don’t understand.>

“ Understand what?” Marc teased him lovingly.

< Why can I move them? I haven’t been able to do that for years.>

“ Perhaps it’s because you faced your past and decided to accept it?” Marc offered as an explanation. “ After all, you no longer flinch when I call you Stee. You did cringe when hearing that name at first, I saw that.”

< Maybe you’re right,> Al admitted. < I should have listened to Stephen Walters, but the Corps… brainwashed me…> Yes, that was what it felt like. Like he had been brainwashed and only now was waking up. The Corps had told him nothing but lies. They weren’t father and mother. < My mother’s name was Fiona, my father’s Matthew. The Corps took them away from me and I refused to believe Stephen Walters as he tried showing me the truth. I’ve been such an idiot!> he chided himself.

“ You didn’t; couldn’t know. You were just a child.” Marc consoled him.

< I need to get out of their computer system,> Al reminded himself. He had all the data he needed, but stumbling across a certain entry piqued his curiosity. < Marc, would you make me some caff? I need to drink something. My throat hurts.>

“ Of course,” Marc quipped; glad to be of some use.

Al watched him walk into the kitchen and followed up on that entry. It had been made by Dana and he wanted to read it first himself before Marc would get hold of it. His eyes flew over the screen. This was a detailed description of her first experiment when she had ‘made’ Marc. ** They know about him!** Al realized. This file had been sent to several influential leaders within the Corps. After making sure Marc was still in the kitchen he continued to devour the information. His heart stopped beating for one moment when he came across a particular paragraph.

To construct the empath-telepath we need to satisfy the Shadow’s needs I used all of Marcus Cole’s genes. Research showed that his empathic powers are perfect for this experiment. But Cole wasn’t a telepath so I had to add one telepathy gene of a P12. There was only one set available at the time, that of Alfred Bester. I guarantee that this combination of genes will produce the telepath we’ve been searching for.

Shocked, Al stared at those words. ** My genes? They used my genes!** An insane anger built in him realizing the full extent of what Dana had done. ** Marc has my telepathy genes! No wonder he can move that easily through my mind. It also explains why it’s so hard for me to block him.** Al quickly broke the connection, disgusted by what he had learned.

In the kitchen, Marc dropped the mugs he had filled with hot caff. The emotions, the anger and hurt, coming from Al were making him dizzy. Falling to his knees he tried to barricade his mind against Al’s thoughts, but it didn’t work; the anger seeped through.

Al heard the mugs crash onto the floor, shattering into small pieces and realized he had hurt Marc by letting his anger go wild. < Marc?> He got up from the chair and hurried to the kitchen area. Marc was already back on his feet, but his eyes remained hooded. < This is my fault,> he explained and led Marc to the sofa. < Sit down.> Al composed himself again and sat down next to the young man. Noticing the goose pimples all over Marc’s body he walked over to the bed to retrieve a blanket, which he wrapped around his lover.

“ Why are you this angry?” Marc trembled; thankful the emotions coming from Al were now soothing.

** Should I tell you?** Al wondered and felt lost. **Will it change things between us? Yes, it will, but in what way? I shouldn’t hide this from you. You’ll find out eventually.** < Marc, I need to tell you something. I came across one of Dana’s entries.>

“ Yes?” Marc waited for him to continue; what had shaken Al that badly that his tight control had slipped away for some moments? Shivering, he remembered the blazing fury he had felt in Al’s mind. This wasn’t good news. Al’s eyes were big and hooded.

< I know whose telepathy gene Dana used to make you a teep,> Al started. His left hand tangled in the long, dark hair and he relished being able to move his fingers to some extent. His other hand reassuringly stroked the back of Marc’s neck.

“ Tell me, Stee. I’ve got a right to know,” he said pleadingly. Marc felt scared and held onto Al for support.

< They used mine,> Al revealed to him.

 

PART 29

 

" -- Your -- telepathy gene?" Marc said in a muffled tone, swallowing hard. This news shocked him. How was Al going to cope with this? Marc felt like a traitor, like he had stolen something very valuable from his lover without the intention of doing so. It was bad enough he possessed Marcus' genes, now he also owned Al's telepathy gene. This was going to change everything between them. Would the trust they had built be strong enough to deal with this misfortune?

Closing his watering eyes, he felt lost and abandoned. The anger inside Al was still there, but locked behind solid mental bars. Marc trembled remembering the tang of that anger. It had rendered him helpless for a few moments. If only he knew if it were directed against him! Hearing Al's mind voice Marc couldn't help shivering. He was only able to hear it because Dana had used one of Al's genes to alter him.

Al snarled viciously and felt guilty when Marc cringed. He was hurting the young man with his unbridled fury.

" I feel your anger, Al," Marc said hesitantly, wondering if this meant that he had lost his lover. Could their relationship survive this? Hopefully it would; he didn't want to lose Al, not the man he loved!

< Why are you switching names all of a sudden? Only a moment ago you called me Stee.> Al wanted to know why and tried catching Marc's eyes with his, but those green orbs quickly avoided his. Al realized he had been too focused on his own annoyance and had barely paid any attention to Marc's feelings. There was no excuse for being this sloppy. Marc's mind was always open to receive his thoughts and having been exposed to that intemperate anger must have been painful.

Al observed the young man and wished he knew how to proceed in order to repair most of that hurt. But he was no empath, he couldn't simply read the young man's emotions and he didn't want to pry on his thoughts, although Marc had given him permission to do so whenever he wanted to. < Talk to me, Marc,> he sent pleadingly. < Please trust me.>

" Are you mad at me? After all, I..." Marc's voice deserted him and he closed his eyes, unable to finish the sentence because he dreaded the answer that much " I posses something that belongs to you. In a certain way I ..." ** am a thief.** he ended the line in private thought, unsure if Al could pick it up. He was hurting inside because of what Dana had done to him, to them. At a loss he resolutely freed himself of Al's embrace and moved away to sit down out of reach of the former Psi Cop.

Finally Al understood what was troubling Marc and felt his heart go numb for a second. He should have known Marc would react like this. < \--You-- didn't steal my gene, Marc,> Al told him as softly and gently as possible. He had to get through to Marc or the young man would drown in feelings of guilt. With a sudden insight he added; < I'm not mad at you, Marc. I'm furious with the Corps. My anger isn't directed at you. I could never hate you!>

What had happened to him to cause this inner change? He had seldom been this honest with anyone before. Usually there had been secrets, but with Marc everything was different. For some reason he simply couldn't lie to him.

" But I carry your telepathy gene! " Marc exclaimed. Slightly reassured after hearing Al's words he peeked at the older man and then finally found enough courage to lock eyes with him. Never before had he been this afraid of losing Al. Not even after his lover had dropped him off at Babylon 5. Back then he had known Al would come to him whenever possible, but now?

< Marc? > Al reached out with his mind and wrapped consoling thoughts around troubled ones. Would he be able to explain this to his lover? He had to try!

< I always knew the Corps would abuse that gene one day, but I'm glad you're the one to have received it. I love you. In a strange way this could bring us even closer. Now that I know you're a P12 for certain, I must look differently at what training you should and will get. You need to learn how to handle your abilities properly. We'll have to attend to that matter later.> Al saw the wavering smile on Marc's face and sighed relieved. The crisis had past.

Teasing Marc a bit he added;< It does explain a couple of things, though,> Al gestured him to move closer so he could put his arms around the young man. This physical distance wasn't something he felt comfortable with. He wanted Marc close.

Marc wavered for a moment, then hesitantly gave in. " Like what?" he wanted to know. As Al's fingertips touched his bare skin he sensed his lover's affection and felt soothed. Al had spoken the truth and had accepted this revelation.

< Like why I didn't realize you were a telepath in the first place back at Gamma 4. I did wonder at times about your abilities to answer me in my mind but I thought it was me aiding you. But that wasn't the truth. You see Marc, being a p12 means that you own a natural mind shield where you can hide behind, it protected you as long as you needed it. That shield guarded your secret till Marcus found out the truth during your trip to Vanastar. I always wondered why your mind felt that familiar, now I know.>

Al knew Marc needed more reassurance. The doubt haunting Marc's eyes had never been there before. Perhaps it would have been best not to tell his lover the truth, but he couldn't lie to Marc. Something compelled him to be honest when speaking to his lover. Worried, he rubbed his fingers over Marc's knuckles. < Marc, all we've done this far is talk about me. I need to know how you feel. I'm no empath and I would prefer it if you would share your worries with me. How do you feel about this? You never had a choice in this matter. You must be angry. Please tell me in my mind,> Al said pleadingly. Marc had refrained from using his mind voice and he wondered why.

Marc tugged at one end of the blanket. " My feelings?" he said in a soft tone. Staring into Al's eyes he was relieved that the anger had subsided and had been replaced by the affectionate feeling Al usually radiated. Allowing himself to feel hope he said;" I'm afraid you're angry with me. I know Dana did this to you, abused your gene. You must be..."

Displeased, Al cut him short. < Marc, I don't want to talk about me. I want to know what -- you-- feel,> Al berated him.

" I don't know what I feel...," Marc hesitated, not sure what to call his lover. Somehow the intimacy between them had changed. A barrier had appeared.

< Stee. Marc, I want you to call me Stee, > Al cupped Marc's chin in his hand and forced his lover to look him in the eyes a little longer. < Marc, I love you, never doubt that.>

Hearing that statement, Marc felt confident enough to continue. " In a certain way I'm relieved," Marc said eventually. " I was afraid they had used Caim or Charles' genes. That would have hurt me a lot... and Marcus as well." Marc finally managed to smile weakly and strengthened the hold he had on Al's left hand. " Does this change the nature of our relationship?" he asked in a concerned tone. The thought of losing him...

Al shook his head. < No, not as far as I'm concerned. You have --one-- of my genes, that's all. That doesn't change the way I feel about you. It only makes me furious that the Corps still has my genes stored somewhere to use them whenever they like. >

Al smiled relieved as Marc finally rested his head against his shoulder. He had seldom seen Marc this emotional or uncertain before and he had been surprised to learn just how much doubt lived inside his lover's mind. ** It must be hard on him, knowing he's a clone, having Marcus' genetic make up. He seemed to handle it so well. I should have known better!** There had only been that one moment in the cave, before they had made love for the first time. Marc had always hidden his insecurity and Al only now realized that he had leaned a lot on Marc lately. While fighting death inside the labyrinth he had held onto Marc's love. It had been his lifeline. Addressing the young man again he controlled his anger and said; < It only makes me want to dismantle Psi Corps and to expose them for what they really are. Traitors who are aiding enemies, who'll destroy humankind in the end.>

" What enemies?" Marc was now convinced that Al still cared for him and pressed himself deeper into his lover's arms. It felt good to have him this close.

< The Shadows. The Corps made a deal with them. It's more like a pact with Satan.> He didn't want to talk about this anymore. The Corps had already destroyed so many things, had fed him too many lies. Today, he wanted to forget about them and totally focus on Marc. < What do you say, Marc. I got all the data I wanted and I will get busy first thing in the morning. I want to spend this day with -- you--. No more discussing the Corps or the Shadows. This is a rare opportunity. We can stay inside, order in and...> he paused intentionally to feed Marc's curiosity. < And make love all day. Remember, you promised to make my stay in bed pleasurable,> he teased Marc whose smile had broadened in surprised delight.

Opening his mind completely, Al engulfed his lover in the fire of his passion and saw the surprise in those green eyes. Apparently an invitation to intimacy had been the last thing Marc had expected to receive.

" Are you certain you want to do this?" Marc asked nervously. The fire that coursed through him spoke of nothing but Al's desire for him, to make him his in mind and body. But Marc needed to hear Al confirm that want.

< Yes, I am. Do you have any doubts?> Al asked, knowing only too well it was only a matter of seconds before Marc would give in. Lazily, he traced Marc's soft, wet lips with his fingertips and began to lure his lover's mind closer to his by promising him lust and love. The attraction between them couldn't be denied, Al knew that. < I'll seduce you if necessary. I know how to get to you, make you mad for my touch,> he whispered sensually.

< No, I have no doubts,> Marc answered him impatiently and felt Al's relief now that he had finally addressed him using his mind voice. His body was starting to react to his lover's subtle seduction and he moaned softly as Al's hands found his erect cock beneath the blanket. Marc groaned. Somehow his mind seemed aflame and he was quickly spiralling towards orgasm. Al was manipulating him, making him surrender; forcing him to accept this mutual attraction once more and he loved Al even more for doing this. < I love you, Stee,> he mumbled, mind-to-mind.

< And I want to make you mine, Marc. I want your body and mind to meld with mine. > Al admitted in a rough tone.

< Then take me,> Marc begged and gasped feeling Al reach deep into his mind to stir his arousal even higher.

< I will,> Al promised and slowly their minds and bodies began to merge, creating a sensual sensation of oneness.

 

" Marcus?" Neroon noticed the confusion on the ranger's face and wanted to know what had caused it. They had returned to their quarters only moments ago, right after Lillian had released him from med lab. Neroon had managed to walk on his own and with every step he had taken he had felt more confident. He had seated himself on the couch and had been watching Marcus who had offered to make some tea.

Marcus barely registered Neroon calling out his name. His eyes were locked on the wall and he did his best to fight down the sudden, immensely strong arousal he felt. Why was he feeling like this?

" Marcus?" Displeased with the fact that the ranger still wasn't answering him, Neroon got to his feet and marched into the kitchen area, relishing the freedom of being able to use his legs again. Seeing the far away look in Marcus' eyes, Neroon extended a hand to turn the ranger around. " What's wrong?"

" I'm not sure," Marcus said, trying to sort out these mixed feelings inside him.

The gleam of passion was evident in the ranger's eyes and Neroon wondered about his lover.

Marcus was hesitant to answer Neroon. There was only one explanation why he was feeling this. The arousal wasn't his. " I think Marc and Al are..." he looked Neroon in the eyes and searched for the right words. " They're aroused. I'm receiving Marc's emotions, I guess. Al should teach him how to shield his thoughts -- and -- emotions! And he should do so quickly!"

Neroon grinned, relieved no unpleasant memories had disturbed his lover. Marcus' hands trembled and a blush appeared on his face. " Let me carry those," Neroon said and gestured the ranger to follow him to the living room. Placing the mugs on the table he waited for Marcus to sit down on the couch as well. The ranger's eyes had taken on a blue color he only knew too well. A chuckle left his lips. " Marc is close to release?"

" This is -- not-- funny!" Marcus chided him. His body was about to explode and he desperately fought for control, trying to ignore his throbbing erection. Neroon's expression made him quiver; the emotions the warrior was radiating were intensely sensual. Or was Marc's arousal coloring his perception? " Bugger, I have to talk to Marc and Al about this as quickly as possible. This... needs to stop. I'm trying to block his emotions, but this link is too strong!" Marcus moaned as pure lust sliced through him.

" Maybe I can be of some assistance?" Neroon quipped and leaned in to brush the ranger's lips. Little tremors shook his lover's body and Neroon wetted his lips in anticipation. He had seen the bulge in Marcus' trousers and he craved being inside his lover. That thought made him surge into hardness and he moved the focus of his seduction to the back of the ranger's neck, sliding his tongue over Marcus' cool skin.

" Neroon!" Marcus exclaimed, torn between desire and the realization that this lust wasn't his. They shouldn't be doing this because Al and Marc were having sex.

" It's been too long since we expressed our love. Will you allow me to take you?" Neroon purred and slid his right hand beneath the fabric of Marcus' trousers. The ranger was fully erect and Neroon smiled wickedly while running his fingers over the hardened flesh. " Yesss?" he inquired.

Marcus wasn't able to resist any longer now that Neroon's fingers were stroking his shaft using only the smallest amount of pressure to make him even hungrier and nodded his head in surrender.

" Excellent," Neroon mumbled satisfied and pushed the ranger onto his back while unzipping his trousers to release his lover's erection from its confines.

Lying down on the couch, Marcus stared into Neroon's eyes and gave in to desire. He wanted, needed, Neroon's touch. The sheer love visible in those dark eyes made him gasp.

" You're hungry," Neroon remarked teasingly and slowly massaged the ranger's erect cock.

" Yes, I am, thanks to Marc and Al," Marcus moaned and took a deep breath. Neroon's love and want had momentarily stunned him, but now that the warrior had spoken a small part of the magic spell had disappeared. "Neroon?" Marcus suddenly remembered that last trip he had made to the Zocalo without his lover before Byron had arrived on the station.

" Yes?" Displeased with the delay, Neroon pulled the ranger's trousers down to his ankles, then dropped them to the floor. " You're not wearing that G-string, " he said in mock disappointment.

" I need to tell you something," Marcus started, but was silenced as Neroon's tongue demanded entry to the inside of his mouth. The ranger whimpered as the tip of that tongue moved slowly, engaging his in a duel. This time he didn't hand over victory to the warrior that easily and they had to break off the kiss because of lack of oxygen.

Neroon searched his lover's eyes. Something about Marcus was different, like the ranger was challenging him. That vigor surprised him, but he welcomed it greedily. He wanted Marcus to take the initiative. " You wanted to speak?" Neroon said and pushed both his hands underneath the turtleneck shirt.

" Yes, I got you a present," Marcus managed to say before agile fingers began rolling his nipples between their fingertips.

Neroon grinned and decided that the shirt had to go. " A present?" His fingers curled in the fabric of the shirt and he tore it in two. Hearing Marcus catch his breath pleased him.

Squirming and wriggling beneath the Minbari Marcus tried to keep in control. What the hell were Al and Marc doing? The fire in his groin was still rising. Desperate to focus on something else he addressed his lover who was watching him with eager eyes. " Why don't you let me get it for you?"

" You may do so," Neroon said and released him. Rising to his feet, he remained standing next to the sofa, registering the drops of precum dripping from the ranger's shaft. " This way you won't last long, Marcus. Your eyes have turned blue, which means that you're close."

" Bugger, " Marcus mumbled and stumbled to his feet. Only wearing his briefs he walked over to the cupboard. " It should be here somewhere!"

" Do you require help?" Neroon joined the ranger and embraced him from behind.

Marcus immediately felt Neroon's shaft against his buttocks and wavered. He expected to hear Ranan's voice mocking him, but Neroon's breathing was the only thing he heard. Relieved, he smiled and leaned into the embrace. His hands continued to search the shelves while Neroon's fingers slid over his body in slow, deliberate torture.

" I found it!" Marcus turned in the embrace and relished seeing the dark blaze in Neroon's burning orbs. It was a small, gift-wrapped package. " It's not a thong," he added in a naughty voice. " I bought this one day before my birthday, but doubted that I would ever have the courage to give it to you." Marcus vividly remembered the knot in his stomach as he had paid the merchant who had shot him a smirk. Giving it to Neroon he began to blush. " I guess it's up to you to decide how to use it," he whispered in an uncertain tone.

Puzzled, Neroon accepted the small box. " We better sit down then," Neroon decided and lowered himself onto the floor, resting his back against the sofa. " Marcus?"

The ranger nodded and sat down facing away from Neroon. Strong arms immediately captured him and pulled him closer.

Neroon clasped his arms around the ranger and he slowly opened the present.

Nervous, Marcus watched the hands in front of him unwrap the gift. A moment of doubt and fear stole into his mind as the paper uncovered a little box. His elbows had been resting on Neroon's knees, but now the warrior wrapped his strong legs around his, making sure he couldn't leave.

" What is this?" Neroon asked in mock surprise. He had seen this item before. Not only humans used it, Minbari did so as well.

After clearing his throat, Marcus felt confident enough to answer him. " These are cock rings, Neroon. Never seen them before?"

Amused, Neroon caught Marcus' attempt to cock his head to see his reaction. Neroon reacted quickly and moved one of his hands to the ranger's forehead, forcing him to expose some of his throat. His lips, tongue and teeth methodically worked on that area and he didn't stop before Marcus whimpered for more. Yes, he knew this instrument of pleasure, but he wanted Marcus to explain it to him. The ranger was already flushed. " What is its purpose?" he said teasingly.

Marcus cringed at the prospect of explaining this to the Minbari. " You put them over your erection. One at the base of your...cock, the other one around your...scrotum." Marcus flushed to a crimson red. " It will prevent you from coming too soon so you can last longer."

Neroon's booming laughter swept through the room. " You want -- me – to last longer? I think you should be the one using them. I only need to stroke your shaft a few more times to make you come!"

" Hey, hold on. I'm not going to wear them!" Marcus exclaimed, wondering what Neroon was up to. " You misunderstood me. You have to wear them!"

" No, Marcus," Neroon purred dangerously. " This exquisite instrument was made for you." Neroon locked eyes with him. " Imagine the sweet torment when I am inside you and you can't come...the build up of ecstasy will drive you mad."

" You can't be serious, Neroon," Marcus mumbled.

" Why not?" Neroon wanted to know. Seeing the confused expression on Marcus' face made him rethink the suggestion. " Unpleasant memories?" he said, hinting at the nightmares.

" No, that's not it. " Marcus forced himself to relax as Neroon opened the box and took out the two cock rings, made of shimmering cold metal, which would automatically adjust to the erection they restrained at that time. " I never did this before. I don't know what to expect."

" Minbari use similar objects during their coupling. You can trust me on this," Neroon said seriously.

Marcus was looking at the cock rings in his hands and wondered why he had bought them in the first place. He'd wanted to get even with Neroon but now that had backfired.

" I would like to see them on you," Neroon said, desperate to keep that fire shining from the depths of Marcus' eyes.

" You're too curious for your own good," Marcus whispered and a weak smile appeared on his face. The truth was that his curiosity had been seriously piqued and he wondered how the cold metal would feel on his shaft. The merchant had recommended him this model with a knowing smile on his face. The rings would expand and tighten automatically.

" Then try them on..." Neroon challenged him and turned the ranger slightly around so he could kiss his lover.

** Slowly,** he told himself, ** I need to do this slowly. Marcus has to be in control.**

" Now? I'm not even fully erect any more," Marcus wavered.

" Slip them over your shaft, Marcus. First one... then the other, " Neroon whispered seductively into the ranger's right ear, then used his tongue to trace the softness underneath it.

" Neroon," Marcus moaned as that tongue started to move down to his throat to suckle the skin. " You know I'm sensitive there!" he chided the warrior.

" Yesss," Neroon admitted. His fingers now caressed the softness of his lover's belly and slowly he began removing the last piece of fabric Marcus had been wearing. Because he had wrapped his legs around those of the ranger's, the briefs didn't get past his knees and Neroon ripped it off his lover's body with a growl. " We'll get more thongs for you," he promised.

Marcus' hands trembled as he slipped the first metal cock ring over his soft sex to place it around his scrotum.

" Looks pretty useless," he remarked.

" Not for long." Neroon grinned. It was time to rekindle that fire inside the ranger. ** Just wait till your erection fills those cock rings, Marcus.** he thought and shook his head in amusement. " Now the other one... may I put it in place?"

Not expecting that request, Marcus nodded shyly. He was completely naked now, while Neroon was still fully dressed. " You can put it in place if you lose those clothes."

Inclining his head in agreement, Neroon picked up the second cock ring and strategically placed it around his lover's still soft sex. " So you want me out of these clothes?" Neroon saw the cock rings tighten and grinned hearing Marcus' surprised gasp. Letting go of the ranger in his arms he lay down on his back. " Then do so."

Marcus was beginning to realize that the cock rings were a bit too tight now that his erection had returned.

" Neroon?"

The Minbari read the question in those green eyes. " The rings can't be removed before you have come."

" Then you'll have to work hard to make me come!" Marcus exclaimed. ** It's too late to worry about this. Better enjoy myself.** Marcus rested his body on top of the warrior's and briefly considered tearing apart his clothes as well, then dismissed the idea. Deliberately he leaned down to kiss Neroon. The Minbari didn't yield at once and Marcus delighted in forcing him to surrender.

Neroon savored Marcus' initiative and domination and hoped it would last.

" Let's start with this shirt you're wearing," Marcus whispered and quickly disposed of it. Neroon's magnificent chest and washboard abdomen were now uncovered and Marcus boldly used his tongue to tease an erect nipple.

Moaning his want Neroon stared into changed eyes, no longer green. His right hand reached for the ranger's shaft.

" It didn't take you long to get aroused again," he quipped.

" I know," Marcus groaned as the cock rings tightened even more. He felt trapped, but at the same time that entrapment aroused him. " Will you make me come?" he said pleadingly.

" If you remove the rest of my clothes, I might be inclined to do so," Neroon wisecracked.

" You smug... bastard," Marcus chuckled and unzipped Neroon's trousers as well. In one go he removed them, then looked at the Minbari. " You aren't wearing briefs!"

" I'm still waiting for you to buy me some G-strings." Neroon's tone was serious but it took him great effort to appear composed. He was fighting down the urge to take control of this situation.

" Now what?" Marcus asked.

" What do you desire? Do you want to be taken or to possess me?"

" I want you to make me come!! These cock rings are..." Marcus' voice dropped the moment Neroon growled. The warrior flipped him onto this back to cover his body with his own.

" Another lesson, then?"

" Neroon, stop stalling! These rings are - tight--!" Marcus begged.

" Your wish is my command. And I told you the cock rings wouldn't remain useless for long." Neroon studied his lover, and then claimed his lips. " How do you want to be taken?"

" Bugger! You sound like you're negotiating a truce, Neroon. I want you to take me, period. Use your bloody imagination!" Marcus blurred out. His erection was throbbing painfully and he grabbed Neroon's face to pull it closer to his. Hungrily, he suckled the warrior's tongue. His hands squeezed Neroon's buttocks and he eagerly nudged his knees apart so Neroon could enter him.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" Neroon chided him.

" What!!" Marcus didn't slow down and curled his fingers around Neroon's cock, slick with moisture.

" Lubricant," Neroon chuckled, seeing Marcus' impatience.

" Damn! Where's that tube?"

" It's empty." Neroon wondered when Marcus would start pounding him out of frustration. He was being unnecessarily wicked. The tube wasn't empty and was within his reach, but the crestfallen look on Marcus' face made it hard for him to repress his laughter.

" - Empty! - How can it be empty?" Marcus was shaking his head in disbelief. " I don't care about the bloody lube! These cock rings...! Neroon, please!" No longer able to think coherently, Marcus pounded at the Minbari's chest. He should never have given in to Neroon's request to wear them.

" Calm down, Marcus." Neroon said in a soft tone. Had he driven the ranger too far? He knew from his own experience what these cock rings could do to someone. Quickly he reached for the tube and opened it.

" You lied!" Marcus's eyes got big seeing that tube. " That's it! I'm going to assume control of this situation. You've had your chance!"

Neroon was amazed at Marcus' strength as the ranger reversed their positions to straddle him.

" Give me that tube!" Marcus said resolved and after rubbing it onto Neroon's erection, looked him in the eyes. Desire had taken over and without realizing what he was doing he lowered himself onto the warrior's thick shaft, impaling himself. A wild moan left his lips the moment he pushed down further, taking in more of his lover till his buttocks rested on Neroon's hot body.

" Marcus," Neroon roughly grabbed the ranger's neck and dragged him closer so he could slip his tongue inside his lover's mouth. There had never been this aggressiveness to their lovemaking before and he loved seeing Marcus in control.

Marcus freed himself of Neroon's grip. " Like it this way, Neroon? I do... seeing you at my mercy like this..." Pinching two erect nipples, Marcus growled hearing Neroon's whimper.

Warm hands squeezed his balls rhythmically and Neroon was desperate for Marcus to allow him to start thrusting.

But Marcus was already one step ahead of him and raised himself slowly, grinning at his lover. " Do you want to come, Neroon? You stalled! I can do the same thing!" Suddenly Marcus sped up and rode him in a wild animalistic urge.

Neroon started thrusting upwards, placing his hands on the ranger's thighs to have at least some control over their rhythm. Staring at Marcus he wondered why the ranger had hidden this savage fire for so long. Rational thought fled him as he buried himself once more inside his lover. One of his hands managed to get hold of some raven locks and once more he forced Marcus to lean down and kiss him. " Marcus, I am close. Slow down... then I can last longer!" he whispered.

" No! No more stalling!" Marcus breathed the words into Neroon's mouth and pinned the warrior's arm down next to his body.

Neroon struggled briefly. He could reverse their positions quite easily, but seeing Marcus like this was worth not being in control. " Oh, Valen!" Releasing his come, Neroon growled deliriously. "Marcussssssss!"

At exactly that moment, Marcus realized he had been riding the warrior as if there would be no tomorrow, like this one instant was all they would ever have. Looking down he saw Neroon's big eyes, the shimmer of disbelief still in them.

Returning to reality too quickly, Neroon completely relaxed as his cock softened. Marcus' shaft however, was still rock hard. A look of abandonment lay in the ranger's eyes. After composing himself, Neroon simply stared into his lover's orbs. Finally, he said in a rough tone;" You surprised me. I hope you will do so more often."

Whimpering his agony, Marcus pleadingly lowered himself onto the warrior's hot body. " Make me come?"

" Those rings are getting to you, aren't they?"

" Yes..." Marcus looked at him with anguish in his eyes. " Please?"

" Yes, I will make you come. " Neroon said reassuringly. An enchanting silence had descended onto the room now that their panting had stopped. " Lie down on your back," he instructed the ranger.

Marcus sighed and moved off Neroon's body to lie down on the floor.

Once more nudging the ranger's knees apart, Neroon propped himself up on one elbow. " Close your eyes, Marcus."

Swallowing hard, Marcus shut them tightly. He flinched as a wet tongue circled the inflamed head of his cock.

" Neroon?" he purred lazily.

" Don't talk."

Marcus nodded his head in sweet surrender now Neroon's teeth scrapped his sensitive flesh. A storm was building in his groin and he swore lightning pierced his closed eyelids as Neroon teased the skin between the two rings.

Neroon knew he had to time his actions. It would be hard for Marcus to come while wearing those cock rings. He had found that total relaxation often was the key to release. Squeezing Marcus' scrotum slowly, he took in most of the ranger's cock and started working on it with his tongue. " Let go, Marcus," he whispered before blowing softly over the tip of his lover's shaft.

" I..." Marcus stuttered, " Those rings are keeping me back!"

" No, they aren't," Neroon, replied. Marcus was close but needed more stimulation. Kneeling between the ranger's legs, Neroon slid one hand underneath his lover's buttocks to lift them slightly.

" What are you... doing?" Marcus arched instinctively as one of Neroon's fingers entered him.

" You're slick, Marcus," Neroon stated before closing his lips over the hard shaft once more. Moving a second finger into the ranger, he heard the desperate moan, saw the tension build in the ranger's body and doubled his efforts to bring his lover to release. It worked.

Marcus screamed as he shot his load through both rings and into the warrior's mouth. Wet lips where still moving over the head of his cock and Marcus yelped in despair as Neroon added a third finger at the exact moment when orgasm took him.

Spasms racked his body and Neroon leaned in closer to gather the ranger into his embrace. He held him close for some moments, quickly removing the cock rings, which had expanded. " I made you come, didn't I?" he whispered wickedly.

Unable to speak, Marcus merely nodded and rested his body against Neroon's who had pulled him upright.

Lifting his lover from the floor, Neroon carried him to the sofa. " You should rest. We're both exhausted."

" Only... if you... keep me... company," Marcus panted.

Neroon smiled when the ranger moved over so he could lie down. The couch was too small for the two of them.** But Marcus seems to have found a solution,** Neroon mused. After he had lain down, the ranger climbed on top of him. 

" Marcus? Do you think Marc felt your arousal as well?" he quipped in a naughty tone.

" I sure hope he did! Marc and Al started this mess!" Marcus said in a tired voice. He had never felt like this before. Everything was all right. Everything was perfect.

" Sleep, Marcus," Neroon mumbled, sensing the ranger's steady heartbeat and regular breathing. " And may your dreams be filled with pleasure," he added before following him into sleep.

 

Hours later, Marcus opened his eyes and looked at the naked Minbari underneath him on the couch. Fed by Marc's arousal he had lost all control after Neroon had persuaded him to wear those damned cock rings! He still found it hard to believe that he had dominated part of their lovemaking in such a way. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that Marc's lust had seeped through his barriers and into his mind.

Neroon had folded his arms around his waist and Marcus wiggled to see if he would be able to get out of the embrace. For some reason he had to write in his notebook. He also wanted to talk to Ariel this afternoon. If Neroon would let him, that was.

" Why do you want to leave me?"

Neroon's voice took him by surprise. Marcus had been under the impression that the Minbari had been tightly asleep. Seeing the concern in Neroon's dark eyes, Marcus smiled reassuringly. " I'm fine. I just wanted to get up."

" Nightmares?" Neroon inquired softly while studying him closely. The ranger lay sprawled on top of him, keeping him warm, a content expression in his green eyes.

" No nightmares, Neroon," Marcus replied and kissed his lover's brow. " Why don't you get some sleep? You look drained."

" That's because you exhausted me! I never knew you had that much energy!" Neroon grinned. He had never before witnessed this wild, dominant side of his lover. It seemed like Marc's arousal had made the ranger go berserk with lust. ** I liked it!** he thought in utter satisfaction. ** I liked it a lot!**

" And now you're complaining? Some hours ago you urged me on!" Marcus quipped, shooting Neroon an affectionate smile.

" You may exhaust me any time you want to, Marcus." Neroon released him from his embrace and felt pleased seeing the fiery sparkle in those green eyes. " You're changing," he said eventually.

" Changing?" Marcus looked at him questioningly, not sure what the warrior was hinting at and sat down on the floor, cross-legged.

Neroon pulled a pillow underneath his back and sat up. " There's a glow to your eyes. The last time I saw it was when I had to leave to carry out Delenn's mission. You were standing in my guest quarters that night, still recovering from our bout in Down Below and I had handed you the booklet with the letter inside. That sparkle has returned now."

Marcus suddenly blushed.

" I love seeing it again."

" I do feel different," Marcus admitted. " Ariel asked me to write down everything Ranan did to me and I started doing so this morning. It seems to work." Running a hand through his hair the ranger said;" Perhaps this will help me to get rid of some demons."

Suddenly Neroon realized why his lover had wanted to leave the bed. " You were about to write some more."

" Yes, I... want to write it down. "

" Then write," Neroon said tenderly and watched Marcus move over to his uniform to retrieve the notebook and pen. His eyes devoured the ranger's subtle, naked body.

Marcus felt that stare and his blush deepened. Neroon's admiring eyes met his for a moment and Marcus smiled hearing his lover's statement.

" Thank Valen you stopped me from revoking our promises. At least now you're still mine!"

 

PART 30

 

Lennier had been rehearsing this conversation for hours now. “ I need your permission to… No, that is wrong. Satai Delenn, I have come here to…” His voice dropped and he stared at his hands, remembering the sweet kiss they had broken off so abruptly.

He had hoped, but had never expected, that she would answer his feelings, yet she did. That revelation had baffled him and he had kissed her in the heat of the moment, forgetting that he had to get Delenn’s permission first. She was the leader of the Religious Caste and therefore had to approve of this relationship.

** What if Delenn says no? Can I accept that? Do I want to accept it? This might be the one true love I will find in my lifetime. I've hoped to warm Delenn’s heart for so long that I never saw the love she bore Sheridan. No, I am lying to myself. I knew she loved the Captain but I hoped that she would develop feelings for me instead. I have to convince her that I truly love Ariel.** 

Stepping into the living area he saw Delenn seated on the couch, reading reports. This was a bad time to address this matter. She wouldn’t want to be disturbed. ** Lennier, you are a coward,** he told himself.

Delenn looked up from the files and saw his nervousness. “ Lennier? Do you want to talk to me?”

“ Yes, I…” Lennier took another step, then lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. How would she react to this request?

Seeing his unease, Delenn placed the reports on the table and strolled over to him. “ You can tell me what troubles you, Lennier.”

“ I met someone,” Lennier said eventually.

Delenn smiled in contentment. Doctor Franklin had told her that Lennier had spent a lot of time in Ariel’s company.

“ And?”

“ I would like your permission to court Ariel,” he sighed distressed, wishing he had bitten off his tongue to stop those words from leaving his lips.

“ You love her then?” Delenn inquired, wondering why Lennier had never before been interested in building a relationship with someone. Was this the first time he had fallen in love?

“ I do,” Lennier replied in a determined tone.

“ Lennier, look at me.”

It took him a moment to do so. Seeing her smile, he knew she approved of his choice.

“ I gladly give you my blessing, Lennier. I am happy you found love. Act wisely and love her the way she deserves to be loved.” Delenn bowed slightly and placed her hand on his chest. “ Now go and tell her.”

“ Thank you, Satai Delenn,” Lennier replied formally.

Delenn watched him leave in a hurry and smiled, amused at his eagerness to return to Ariel. She had been worried he would never find the one to share his love with, but now it seemed she had been worried unnecessarily. Settling down on the couch again, her lips curled into an approving grin.

 

Marcus was trying to come up with a way of telling Marc about the link. It had occurred to the ranger that Marc might be able to receive his arousal as well and that could be very awkward when in public. Pressing the door chime, he rehearsed the words once more. Hopefully Marc was alone, he didn’t want to embarrass Al by telling him this.

“ Hello, Marcus.” Marc watched him enter his quarters. Al had retreated in to the bathroom after complaining about the nasty sonic shower.

“ We need to talk, Marc.” Feeling uncomfortable, Marcus remained near the door. ** This place is a total mess!** he thought, looking at their bed and floor. Well, he should be fair. He and Neroon had made a mess also.

“ About what?”  
“ Our emotional connection, the link,” Marcus said in a soft tone, relieved Al wasn’t present.

“ Yes?” Observing Marcus, he reached the conclusion that the ranger looked a bit flustered. A tad ashamed, Marc realized he had been trying to read his friend’s emotions and thoughts without permission

“ Marc,” Marcus started and then stopped; his blush deepening every second. “ I can feel it when you and Al… when the two of you are… aroused,” he blurted out in the end. Looking at the floor, he sensed Marc’s disbelief and amusement. “ Al should teach you how to shield your thoughts and feelings.”

Marc grinned; relieved nothing bad had happened. “ I’m sorry, didn’t know about that.” He couldn’t help adding the next bit. “ I guess Neroon took advantage of that situation? Al would have done so.”

“ Yes, he did,” Marcus admitted, lowering his eyes.

Al had been listening to their conversation. After slipping back into his clothes he had wanted to step into the living area again, but when hearing their voices he had stopped. Seeing Marcus’ embarrassment, a smirk showed on his face.

< Looks like we need to start your training a little earlier than expected, Marc. > he sent to both men. < It won’t happen again, Marcus.>

The ranger’s eyes widened, seeing Al emerge from the bathroom. He had thought he and Marc were alone.

< I do hope you and Neroon enjoyed the ride. We certainly did!> Al said teasingly.

Marcus wished the floor would open to swallow him. “ I need to go now… talk to Ariel… See you,” he stuttered and fled from the room.

“ Stee! That wasn’t nice!” Marc chided him. It felt natural to call his lover that name and he hardly ever referred to the former Psi Cop as Al any more. He would have to be careful not to call him Stee in public. Laughter drifted into his mind and he knew Al was in a good mood.

< I never claimed to be nice, Marc. You should know me better.>

“ Perhaps you need disciplining!” Marc wisecracked.

That answer took Al aback for a moment. < You’re bluffing!>

“ You really think so?” Marc replied and smiled wickedly.

 

A few moments later Marcus was grinning as well. His friends’ happiness had been obvious and Marcus was pleased for that. There was too much unrequited love in the universe as it was. He caught sight of Neroon at the end of the corridor. The Minbari had expressed his desire to meet Ariel and Marcus had agreed to take him there. He needed to talk to her any way.

“ What did Marc say?” Neroon smiled seeing the amusement in his lover’s eyes.

“ They assured me it wouldn’t happen again.”

“ What a shame! “ Neroon joked. “ Al was there as well?”

“ Yes, and he found it very entertaining; even asked me whether I had a good time because of the link.” Marcus fell into step beside the Minbari as they walked to Ariel’s quarters.

“ We did have a good time,” Neroon nodded his head.

“ Oh boy,” Marcus quipped, reading the Minbari’s emotions without intending to do so. “ You want to do it again when we get back? I’m tired, Neroon!”

“ I will awaken passion in you once more. Trust me, Marcus,” Neroon whispered in a smooth tone and saw the ranger quiver. ** Good,** he mused.

“ Let’s visit Ariel first.” Marcus said in a shaky tone. Neroon’s feelings were pulling him closer and he shook his head as if to sweep away Neroon’s arousal, which was coloring his thoughts.

 

Ariel heard the door chime, but was still too tired to get up. She had slept for hours now, still clad in her clothes. Carefully she stretched her mind to reach behind the door. ** Marcus and Neroon? Why

now? ** she thought, fighting a slowly rising panic. But she couldn’t turn the ranger away. She had promised him that she would be there in case he needed to talk to her. Neroon being healed like this was something the ranger would want to talk about. “ Enter,” she whispered in the end.

Kicking the comforter from her body she tried to sit upright, but she lacked strength and had to rest her back against the headboard.

Neroon had no idea what to expect. Marcus had told him about the rogue telepath who had helped them escape the labyrinth and he had wanted to meet and thank her. His eyes dashed through the room and when he saw her, Neroon felt a sharp sense of recognition, like he knew her. There was something awfully familiar about her. ** But what!?** he wanted to know.

“ Marcus, I’m sorry, but I don’t feel that great,” she said weakly and did her best to keep her eyelids from closing. ** Please don’t let him ask for an explanation,** she prayed silently.

“ I see that,” Marcus said softly and felt her immense fatigue. ** What happened?** he wondered. Puzzled, he exchanged a look with Neroon who had been studying Ariel intensely. “ I’ll come back later, when you’re rested,” he said eventually. He wanted to talk to her about Neroon, about the diary, about so many things, but feeling her exhaustion he knew he had to wait.

“ No, Marcus,” Ariel replied in a determined tone, reading the need in his mind. “ Please stay. You want to talk, don’t you?”

“ Well, yes,” Marcus admitted. Confused, he watched Neroon bow formally and address her. There was a strong curiosity; a desperate need to know inside the Minbari’s mind. ** Something is bugging him,** Marcus realized and wondered what it was.

“ Ariel, I’m honored to meet you, but I need to return to med lab for another examination. Thank you for helping Marcus and the others,” Neroon said in a tone that showed no emotion at all.

Perplexed, Marcus watched him leave and turned to Ariel. “ Normally he isn’t that… rude. Something must have thrown him off-balance,” he apologized.

“ Don’t worry about it, Marcus. Sit down instead and tell me why there’s a sparkle in your eyes. You’re in a good mood.” Ariel managed to push herself up from the bed.

Marcus walked over to her, seeing her unsteady movements. “ Let me help you,” he offered.

“ Thanks,” Ariel accepted his arm and together they moved over to the couch.

Uncovering his notebook, Marcus said;” I need to tell you so much! I don’t know where to start.”

“ Why don’t you read aloud what you’ve written so far?” Ariel suggested and felt both shame and relief move through him. “ Nothing of what you’ll tell me will ever leave my lips… or mind,” she assured him.

“ In that case,” Marcus hesitated one moment, then opened the book. “ I want to tell you about Ranan and what he did to me.”

 

One hour later, Marcus walked over to Ariel to cover her with a blanket. She had tried hard to stay awake to listen to him, answer his questions, but in the end fatigue had defeated her. Still wondering what had drained her like this, Marcus scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

He had read several passages to her from the diary and she had nodded her head a couple of times. One time she had asked him to tell her a bit more about Marak and he had reluctantly complied.

** Thank you for helping me,** he thought. ** Now I can finally face my past and work through it.**

Making sure she was warm, he placed the comforter on top of her, tucking her in. She had felt cold when he had touched her skin. Sitting down on the bed he watched her sleep. Why had Neroon reacted that strangely? What the hell was going on? What was Ariel hiding?  
Oh, yes. He had sensed her evasion as he had tried to peek at her emotions. She had blocked that attempt. What could possibly bind her to Neroon?

 

Neroon didn’t head for med lab. Instead he returned to their quarters to access the computer system. He needed to know what had healed him. Surgery had been a failure so there had to be another answer to this riddle.

Cursing in Minbari, he realized that Franklin had secured all files with passwords. His need to know made him impatient, realizing it would take a miracle to break the code….

** Marcus!** he thought. The ranger knew how to hack through computer systems. But that meant he had to wait for his lover to return before he could investigate more thoroughly. Sitting down on the couch, he stared at his legs. ** I have to solve this mystery!**

 

Marcus was on his way back to his quarters when he encountered Lennier. The young Minbari’s face was flushed and the ranger felt the warmth inside Lennier’s mind. ** He’s in love and has made a decision. Lennier will fight for her love,** he knew instinctively.

Lost in thought, Lennier was startled when someone called his name. Composing himself quickly, he smiled seeing Marcus standing in front of him. “ Marcus,” he said softly and bowed slightly.

The ranger returned that gesture and smiled. “ You’re on your way over to Ariel, I hope? She needs someone to take care of her.”

“ Is something wrong with her?” Lennier asked and felt a cold move through him.

“ I just visited her and she looked kind of… exhausted.”

“ Then I should hurry!” Lennier forgot to say good-bye to his friend as he quickened his pace.

Marcus let him go, smiling as he sensed Lennier’s worry.

 

“ Ariel? Please open the door.” Lennier said concerned. He sighed the moment the door opened and he immediately stepped inside.

“ Lennier? Why are you here?” Ariel tried to move, but every cell inside her body protested fiercely.

“ Are you ill?” Lennier asked after taking in her pale complexion. Her eyes were drained and he didn’t like that.

“ I think so, but it’s nothing some rest won’t fix,” she assured him.

“ I will make some tea and ask Doctor Franklin to…”

“ The doctor knows, Lennier. He has been here to see me. I just need some rest,” she cut him short. “ I would like some tea though,” she added in a soft tone. She didn’t want Lennier talking to Franklin. He knew she was a teek and eventually he would figure out why she was this tired.

Lennier nodded and made some tea. He noticed that she used the hot mug to warm her hands. She was looking at him and Lennier knew he had to make his move now before courage eluded him. “ I talked to Delenn,” he started and saw the question in her eyes. “ I asked her permission to court you.”

Ariel watched him, hardly believing the words he had spoken. She wanted to say something, but Lennier’s eyes told her to remain quiet, the young Minbari had more to say.

“ I told her I love you and Delenn understood. She gave me that permission. Will you allow me to court you?”

“ Lennier,” she whispered, surprised at the determination in his mind. How could she fight it? Why should she? “ I’m honored...Yes.”

 

“ There you are!” Neroon got up from the couch and pulled Marcus with him. “ I have been waiting for you.”

“ Why?” Marcus said and smiled as one of Neroon’s hands caressed his skin.

“ I need your expertise. I want to read my medical file, but Franklin secured it.”

“ You want me to hack through his security system?”

“ Yes!” Neroon said and gestured him to sit down. “ And I want you to do it now.”

“ Neroon, are you sure about this? Stephen will space me once he finds out.” Marcus felt the resolve in Neroon’s mind. ** If I were he, I would want to know as well.**

“ I have seen you do this before. You’re good at this. Franklin won’t detect it," Neroon said, urging him on.

“ This won’t be easy,” Marcus warned him, still a bit reluctant to do this. But he couldn’t refuse Neroon this request and frankly, he was curious himself as well. “ Don’t look over my shoulder, Neroon. That way I can’t concentrate. I’ll call you once I find the file. Why don’t you go and work out?”

“ I will move over to the couch,” Neroon replied, “ but I’m not leaving the room.”

 

It took Marcus two hours to find the right passwords. “ Neroon? I’m inside.”

“ Excellent,” Neroon growled and studied the screen. “ Now access my file.”

“ Neroon…?”

“ Do it, Marcus. I need to know why I can walk again.” Neroon replied.

Seeing the grave expression on his lover’s face, Marcus sighed and retrieved Neroon’s file. “ What if the file doesn’t offer an explanation? What will you do then?”

“ Go on searching till I find the answer,” Neroon whispered while his eyes quickly scanned the content of the file. Towards the end, he sucked in his breath. “ Marcus.”

“ What?” Marcus looked at the part Neroon’s finger pointed out to him, the last entry Stephen had made and read it aloud. “ During the night Ariel entered med lab and used her telekinetic powers to heal Neroon who at that point was still partially paralyzed.” Locking eyes with Neroon, he saw the bafflement in them. “ Ariel healed you?”

 

PART 31

 

" Commander? I think -- you -- should answer this call," Lt. Corwin said in a calm voice.

" What is it?" Ivanova recognized the touch of unease in his voice and knew something unusual had happened. Checking her console she saw what had made him turn to her for advice. " You were right. I'll handle this one." Ivanova cleared her throat. " Shuttle, identify yourself."

" This is Shuttle Houdini, requesting to dock at once. Life support is malfunctioning. We need technical assistance."

" We?" Ivanova didn't like the voice, which had answered her. It sounded cold. The man had spoken in an even tone, never showing any emotion.** Well, what can one expect from a Psi Cop? Hold on, he said 'we'.**

The Commander quickly sent a message to Station House to alert Garibaldi, telling him she wanted close surveillance as far as these surprise visitors were concerned. Reading the message she got from Security, she felt a bit more at ease. Zack promised her he would go to the docking area to monitor the situation.

" Yes," the Psi Cop answered, revealing nothing new.

Frustrated, Ivanova glared at Corwin who immediately shifted his glance. He had been the one to tell her the bad news and she was thinking about spacing that Psi Cop the moment he set foot on the station. " Proceed to docking bay 3 and begin docking procedures. Technicians will be standing by to assess the damage."

" Understood, Babylon Control."

" Lt. Corwin?" she said in a firm tone.

" Yes, Commander?" David wondered what he had done this time to be glared at like that.

" I want to know who's onboard that shuttle, what their destination is and if there are any complications, contact me at once!"

" Yes, Commander." Corwin released the breath he had been holding. She was pissed off to have a Psi Cop aboard, something he could understand. He was going to do his best to carry out her orders.

Ivanova clasped her hands behind her back as she walked through C&C, making sure everyone was doing their job. ** Another Psi Cop aboard! It's bad enough the Captain allowed Bester to stay here. That little creep is up to something, but no, Sheridan is determined to give the bastard a chance. Someday he'll wish he had listened to me instead!** she thought bitterly, then froze in her tracks. Was that the reason for this Psi Cop's visit? To talk to Bester? To carry out secret plans? To stab them in the back?

A determined grin flashed across her face. She was going to prove to Sheridan that he had been wrong in believing Bester. ** Once a Psi Cop, always a Psi Cop,** she thought grimly, ** And the only good Psi Cop is a dead one!**

 

Lt. Corwin stepped into the Captain's office where Ivanova was reading some reports. Although he had been able to retrieve all necessary information, he stood in front of her with sweating hands and he could hardly control the tremors in his voice. She was going to rip out his lungs if she found his report lacking. ** Or she might space me!** he thought frightened. Ever since she had told the crew she was God, he had felt intimidated. She was a fine officer and he even worshipped her from afar, still slightly in love with her. But Talia's appearance had killed his hope of ever winning her affection and love. Their relationship was purely professional now.

" I'm listening," she prompted him, not looking up. She didn't want him to see the anger in her eyes. She hated Psi Corps who were responsible for her mother's death. Ivanova still lived in fear that someday they would find them, mark her as a latent and Talia as a rogue and carry them both off to one of their reeducation camps.

" There's only one Psi Cop. His name is Xavier."

" He said 'we'," the Commander pointed out to him.

Corwin swallowed hard. ** Don't make her mad,** he reminded himself. " The second person onboard was a small boy, approximately 6 years old. I didn't manage to find out his name, but he appeared drugged. Zack told me he had seen that expression on the kid's face before. It's caused by sleepers."

" The bastard!" Ivanova hissed, then realized what she had revealed to Corwin. " I want them monitored every step of the way. If there's a way to get the kid away from this Psi Cop, we'll act. You know what lies in store for him?"

" Yes," Corwin admitted. He had pitied the little boy who had followed the Psi Cop around like a puppy its master.

" Should this Xavier contact Bester..." The Commander got up from the chair and looked him right in the eyes, " tell me first."

" Of course, Commander." Corwin hurried away and breathed in deeply once he was inside the corridor again. There had been fire in Ivanova's eyes and that usually spelt trouble.

 

" You're tense tonight," Talia whispered.

" Sorry, I can't stop thinking about this Psi Cop and the kid. I feel so badly for the boy." Susan saw the compassion in Talia's eyes and began to relax. They had just had dinner and she had been too quiet. Her lover had noticed her absent-minded behavior and was now worried. " I'll be fine, Talia. I would be even better if I could blow his brains out!" she snarled in the end and paused for a moment. " And then there's Bester roaming the station. The Captain thinks he deserves a chance, because of what he did for Marcus and Marc, but... I'll never trust him!"

" He got me out of that awful camp, gave me back my personality," Talia said while fingering a lock of Susan's hair.

" So do you trust him?" Susan asked, locking eyes with Talia.

" Trust?" Talia had to think about that one. " I don't know about that one," she admitted," but I no longer see him as the enemy."

" He'll always be Psi Corps," Susan sneered, but couldn't help wondering if it was possible Bester had changed. She remembered that tear in his eyes when they had held Marcus' memorial service and he had come back to restore the ranger's memories. < And now he's in love with Marc? He supposedly went rogue and now he's living here on the station? Sounds like a trap to me!>

< Susan, if Marcus trusts him... you once told me Marcus has great instincts. Why not give Bester the benefit of the doubt? There have been Psi Cops that have gone rogue, > Talia told her.

Shaking her head, Susan whispered; " Alfred Bester going rogue? Yeah, right. It's just pretence to set up his pieces. There must be some secret agenda and this Xavier is part of Bester's plan."

" Be careful, Susan. I don't want to lose you again." Talia leaned in closer and kissed her.

 

" All right," Stephen muttered as he checked Al's readings. " Try talking."

Al cleared his throat, nervous as hell and was thankful he had forbidden Marc to tag along. His lover's presence would only have made him feel more jumpy. " Tell me, doctor are you always protective of your patients?" he said jokingly and gasped as he realized he had spoken aloud. His rough voice sounded alien to his ears.

" Mission accomplished," Stephen said and grinned. " The virus is gone and your voice is back."

" Thank you, doctor." Al got up from the exam bed and smiled.

" Can I ask you something?" Stephen said a bit hesitantly.

Al shot him a curious glance and nodded his head.

" Ariel told me she brought you back from the edge of death," Stephen revealed to him, seeing the sudden unease on Al's face he proceeded with caution. " Is there anything at all you remember concerning that experience?"

" That's rather personal," Al replied evasively.

" I understand." Disappointed, Stephen was about to leave the exam room when Al's mind voice stunned him, not expecting it.

< I heard my mother's voice. The Corps killed her when I was a couple of weeks old. I never knew her, but I did recognize that voice.> Al wondered why he had confided in the doctor.

" I'm sorry," Franklin stared at his patient. Al was dressed in black trousers, grey shirt and wasn't wearing gloves. ** Ariel doesn't wear them either,** he suddenly realized.

" Can I leave now? Marc must be climbing the walls by now."

That comment made Stephen grin. " Yeah, he's rather impatient..."

 

Walking the bowels of Babylon 5, Al considered the change in his life. And Marc had been the one who had turned it all around. He sighed, wondering what the future held in store for them. Would he be able to keep Marc safe? Out of the Corps' reach? What about his idea of reviving the old resistance movement and challenging Psi Corps? He would have to avoid his parent's mistakes and fight an ugly war against his own people.

Last night when Marc had been asleep he had sent messages to the Psi Cops and commercial teeps who had helped him conspire against the Corps and the Shadows. If only they would support him, then he would be able to start setting up a base of operations. He needed people who were willing to back him up, fight alongside him. ** I'm mad to start this. I'll only get us killed.**

Pre occupied with his worried thoughts he didn't realize that he wasn't alone in the corridor any more. Someone was staring at him and only when he felt the knocking at the borders of his mind he noticed the Psi Cop and the small boy standing opposite him. Berating himself, he immediately raised his shields.

Al had wanted to focus on the Psi Cop but his eyes were drawn to the boy whose empty stare was only too familiar to him. ** Sleepers, that must mean he's either unstable or a teek.** Finally concentrating on the Psi Cop he saw recognition in his eyes.

" Alfred Bester."

Al called upon his discipline to remain composed as he realized he knew this man. " Xavier, it's been some years since we last met," Al said in a rough tone. He had never liked Xavier whose ambition had equaled his own. They had never been friends although they had been forced to work together a couple of times.

" The Corps thinks you're dead. They will be glad to welcome back their lost son."

Xavier's words infuriated him, but he tried not to let any anger seep through his shields. Obviously Xavier didn't know yet that he had gone rogue.

" You can return to Headquarters with me. I have to take the kid there," Xavier offered him.

" Can't do that," Al replied. He already knew how to handle this. " I'm here on an assignment."

" Special orders?"

" Yes." Al knew he shouldn't appear nosey but the kid's empty eyes made him shiver. " Teek?"

" Yes, and perhaps even P12. He needs to get tested. The Corps needs children like him."

** To abuse their genes and breed even more powerful teeps. But no longer to fight the Shadows, but to supply them,** Al thought after he raised his shields to maximum. ** I can't let him leave with the boy.** and he thought back to the two faces which he had seen in the stars while growing up in the Corps. He now knew their names, knew what they had tried to accomplish. ** They would never allow this kid to become property of the Corps.**

" So when are you going to leave?" Al inquired casually.

" Hopefully tomorrow," Xavier answered and looked at the boy next to him.

Al felt it too. The sleepers were losing affect and the boy's mind was waking up.

" I have to go now," Xavier said and started pulling the kid along with him. < The Corps is mother, the Corps is father,> he sent.

Al mentally flinched hearing that message, but replied nonetheless to keep Xavier from becoming suspicious. < The Corps is mother, the Corps is father.>

Xavier nodded and left the corridor. Al allowed his mind to gently swirl towards the boy's and managed to catch his name; Alec. " Well Alec. Looks like I have to find a way to get you out of the Corps' hands," he whispered silently.

 

Late that night, Al sneaked out on Marc who was peacefully asleep. He hadn't told his lover about his encounter with Xavier, not wanting to scare him unnecessarily. Freeing Alec was something he was going to do on his own. The only thing that bothered him was that he didn't have a weapon to defend himself. Xavier would never let the boy go without a fight.

When he had reached Xavier's quarters, he pressed the chime. How was he going to proceed? He didn't really have a plan. For the first time in years he felt adrenaline pump through his body. ** The cause changed. I'm now fighting the Corps, which I belonged to for so many years. It feels good to break free.**

The door slid open and he immediately sensed Xavier's presence. He would have to lure him into a sense of safety first.

" Al, come inside. Want a drink?"

" No, I need you to relay a message to the Corps." Al stepped inside. The boy was asleep on the bed. ** Good, no need to scare the poor kid when I kill Xavier.**

" The funny thing is that when I contacted the Corps earlier they told me you have gone rogue, Al," Xavier said calmly.

Damn! He had been found out! Al cursed and wondered what to do. " It's only pretence. The Corps will never admit I'm spying for them."

" Somehow I don't believe you, Al." Xavier pulled his PPG, and aimed it at his head. " You're going to meet with a very unfortunate accident."

Acting quickly, Al catapulted pain in to Xavier's mind. That would buy him some seconds, which was all he needed. He ran over to the bed, grabbed the kid and carried him to the door.

" You won't get away alive!"

" I will," Al said through clenched teeth and rolled into the corridor while protecting the boy with his own body. A PPG blast impacted too close and he felt a sudden flash move through his arm. He had been hit. ** Don't think about it. Run!** he told himself while trying to climb to his feet, but Xavier's mind stretched to enclose his and Al fought to free himself from those tentacles. That moment the boy opened his eyes and snatched his waist, holding on. Al felt the smothered cry for help, which rose from the depths of the child's clouded mind. He couldn't give up now!

 

" Commander? A PPG was fired in Green 6. It's near the Psi Cop's guest quarters. Mr. Garibaldi's already on his way," Lt. Corwin told her via her link.

" Understood. I'm on my way over there too. Ivanova out." The Commander looked about. That section was actually very close and she started running. She had known from the start that the Psi Cop coming aboard meant trouble.

" Susan! Wait for us!" Garibaldi came running around the corner, accompanied by Zack Allen.

" No way. Run harder!" Ivanova told them and uncovered her PPG. When she arrived at the scene, she froze momentarily, not sure what was going on. Bester was on the floor, bleeding from a shot wound. She recognized the boy he was shielding from the Psi Cop. Corwin had sent her some security cam shots because she had wanted to know who she was up against should the Psi Cop cause problems. ** Is he protecting the boy?** she thought in disbelief. The Psi Cop gave her no chance to think it over and aimed his gun at Bester again.

Susan cringed when she picked up the telepathic message that Xavier sent Bester. < Traitor! The Corps is the only family you'll ever have.>

" That's where you're wrong," she hissed and fired her PPG.

Al had managed to block the pain in his throbbing arm and tried to focus on Commander Ivanova.

< Great, like she'll help me! Alec, don't move!> he told the boy who went limp in his arms. Preparing for another PPG blast, Al tried to keep the boy from getting hurt as well. < What?> Looking up at Ivanova, he realized Xavier was lying on the floor, dead. " You shot him?"

" I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Ivanova shrugged her shoulders. Garibaldi and Zack were standing behind her. They had been ready to fire the moment she had aimed her shot.

" Alec needs a doctor." Al said while climbing to his feet. The corridor suddenly seemed to change shape and he leaned against the wall for support. Something warm slipped into his left hand; the boy was holding onto it.

" Michael? I think we got ourselves one dead Psi Cop," Ivanova remarked coldly as she studied Bester.

Al felt that glare and couldn't help but react to it. < Your secret is quite safe with me, Commander. It always was. No one will ever know you're a latent.>

Shocked, Susan stared into his eyes and remembered Talia's words. She might not trust Bester, but Talia had been right. He no longer was the enemy.

" Can I take the boy to med lab now?" Al asked.

" Get Stephen to have a look at that arm as well," Garibaldi said while wondering how the hell he was going to write this report.

" What arm?" Al looked down and saw the ugly wound.

" I'll tag along, just to make sure you don't run into trouble again," Ivanova said and gestured them to follow her.

< Come on, Alec. You need some rest.> The hold on his hand tightened and he sensed the boy's fear. < Don't be afraid. You're safe here.> he told Alec.

They walked in silence till Ivanova broke it. " When did you find out I'm a latent?"

" The first time I met you. A telepath's mind structure is different." Al said in a tired voice.

" Why didn't you turn me in?"

" I honestly don't know." Al admitted . Alec had trouble staying awake and was now drifting off into sleep. Al decided to carry him the rest of the way and continued to block the pain. But he did sense the question in the deeper spheres of Ivanova's mind. If he wanted her to trust him, to help him, he needed to prove himself to her. Ivanova was a telepath, no matter what rating. Things would never be the same, he realized that now. " Ever heard of Fiona and Matthew Dexter?" His heart stopped beating for a second as he decided on a course of action.

" Yes, I did," Susan replied, wondering why Bester was thinking about two resistance leaders who had died a long time ago.

" Hardly anyone knows this, except for Marc." Al said hesitantly," and Sheridan that is."

" I always wondered why the Captain allowed you to stay."

" Well, Commander... my real name is Stephen Dexter. I'm their son."

 

PART 32

 

" Are you planning on staying here for a longer period of time?" Franklin wanted to know while bandaging Al's injury " Or are you going to visit me on a regular basis? You left here hours ago, finally healed and now you're back! I thought only Marcus made a habit of coming to med lab that often, but it certainly looks like you're even worse than him!" Stephen was annoyed. Al might have saved the boy, but he had been shot in the process as well. " What if you had been killed? Did you consider Marc's feelings in this?"

" Doctor Franklin, I know Marc is going to be mad at me and I also realize that I could have handled this situation differently, but what's done is done." Al sighed; trying to keep out Franklin's thoughts was giving him a headache.

" I've got another question," Franklin started, remembering the short conversation he'd had with Ivanova after she had dropped off her two patients. " What name do you want me to put on your medical file?"

" She told you," Al remarked; he should have known better than to tell her. Babylon 5's staff were one close family.

" Yes, I must admit I'm baffled. Stephen Dexter? I heard about the Dexters at Earth force academy. I never knew they had a child."

" Well, I didn't know I was their son for sure until I had that near death experience. There was a time when someone tried telling me who I really was and I didn't believe the man whom my parents had chosen as my godfather. I killed him." Al admitted and waited for the loathing to appear on Franklin's face.

" For what's worth, I don't think you're fully responsible for that. The Corps..."

Al interrupted him. " The Corps killed my parents and I... accepted their ways and became what my parents abhorred." Al loosened his control and allowed the pain to seep through his barriers.

" This must be hard on you." Stephen watched him and hardly recognized the former Psi Cop.

" If it weren't for Marc, I would have died inside the labyrinth. He was the only one who believed in me." Al tried to get up, but dizziness forced him to sit down.

" Lie down for a while. You lost some blood," Stephen advised him.

Al did as he was told and remembered the question Franklin had asked earlier on. " Stephen Dexter, I guess. Alfred Bester died a long time ago, in the maze. Ariel was right about that."

" Then Stephen Dexter it is. You should tell the others though. This won't remain a secret for long."

" I know," Al sighed and closed his eyes.

" I'll contact Marc and the Captain. Psi Corps will want an explanation for the Cop's death." Franklin was about to leave the room when he said;" Anything else I can do for you?"

" Keep me updated on the boy?"

" Alec?"

" Yes, there's no way of telling how he's going to react once the sleepers wear off," Al explained.

" I'm going to have a look at him right after I've placed the calls," Franklin promised and left the exam room.

" Marc is going to be raging mad," Al whispered and wondered how long it would take his lover to get to med lab. He might be able to get some sleep in the meanwhile. His eyes slid shut and he drifted off into sleep, no longer aware of the throbbing in his arm.

 

Neroon marched into the next corridor. He and Marcus had talked all night about what to do. Ariel healing him had deeply impressed them both. The warrior felt the deeply rooted need to thank her, even though it would mean revealing they knew what she had done.

** Humans, ** he mused, ** I misjudged them so greatly. Marcus made me see the truth and now another human healed me without any reason for doing so, except perhaps to lessen my suffering and Marcus' hurt. What can I say when facing her? A human healed me. ** The words continued to spiral through his mind.

Ariel felt a little better and had to admit Lennier's fussing over her had contributed to her recovery. He had made tea, sandwiches and had even prepared some hot chocolate. They had talked for hours and before he had left, she had planted a tender kiss on his lips, making both of them blush.

The moment the door had closed behind him she had felt lonely, but had used that time to light a candle to remember Byron, to mourn his demise. Unexpectedly the door chime sounded and she sighed. Why couldn't they leave her alone? ** Perhaps it's Marcus, ** she thought and commanded the computer to open the door. But it wasn't the ranger who entered her rooms. " Neroon?" she said surprised, remembering his sudden departure yesterday.

" Ariel?" Neroon stood still for a moment, choosing his words carefully. " Am I interrupting? May we talk?"

" Of course, please sit down." Ariel sensed the Minbari's strong mental blocks and wondered why he had come here. " Is something wrong with Marcus?"

" No, Marcus is fine. I need to talk to you privately."

Ariel felt apprehensive and pulled the blanket a little closer while shifting on the sofa. Neroon sat down opposite her and Ariel wished she knew why he wanted to talk to her.

" I want to thank you," Neroon said eventually.

Ariel started. " What for? Helping Marcus?"

" No, I want to thank you for helping me, for healing me." Neroon observed her closely and saw the shock in her dark eyes. He had taken her by surprise.

" I don't know what you're talking about," she said evasively. The Minbari couldn't know! Or had Stephen told them? No, the doctor was bound to secrecy.

" I saw the entry Doctor Franklin made in my file. It was you who healed me."

Feeling betrayed, Ariel said;" He had no right to tell you."

" Franklin didn't. Marcus hacked into the system." Neroon was puzzled by her reaction. Why was it important no one knew what she had done?

" Marcus...? I should have known," Ariel mumbled. It had been foolish to think that she could keep this a secret. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I don't want people to know I'm a telekinetic."

" I understand, " Neroon said.

" Good." Ariel's eyes were closing again. " What made you suspicious?"

" When Marcus introduced me to you, it felt like I knew you." Neroon rose to his feet .It was obvious that she was still tired and he wanted her to rest. After all, she was tired because she had repaired his spinal cord. " I will leave you alone now." Neroon took several steps towards the door before speaking again. " Thank you," he said in a shaky tone, so uncharacteristic of the warrior.

" You're welcome, Neroon." Ariel nodded her head and smiled at him before falling asleep again.

 

In med lab Marc stepped into Al's room. His fingers were trembling because of the anger and fear that had possessed him moments earlier. Franklin's call had upset him. Why had Al done this? Why hadn't he confided in him? Now that the fear was receding, even more anger was building in his mind. Stephen had informed him that Al's injury was merely a flesh wound and that he could take his lover home in a couple of hours. Marc had been stunned to hear Al had taken on a Psi Cop to save a little boy. His instincts told him that the kid must have reminded Al of his own childhood in Teeptown.

Recalling all the memories Al had shared with him while inside the labyrinth, Marc remembered the Grins who had punished Al for betraying Brett. ** He certainly didn't have a great childhood. No wonder he wants to make sure the boy doesn't have to go through the same thing. **

" Stee?" he whispered softly. Marc remembered looking at the file in Franklin's hands. He had been stunned to see the name Stephen Dexter. < Stee?> he said mind-to- mind.

This time Al heard the call and opened his eyes. < You're mad at me. >

< What did you think you were doing, taking on that Psi Cop on your own? I could have helped! > he chided his lover.

< Or you could have been hurt as well, perhaps even killed. > Al sat upright.

< Never do something like that again without telling me, Stephen! >

Al smiled. < I still wonder about the amount of love in you, Marc. >

< Are you in pain? > Marc sensed the tugging pain at the borders of his mind.

" No, discomfort is more like it. Is there any news on the kid?"

Both men looked up as Franklin entered the room. He had heard Al's question. " Alec is in some kind of shock. I don't know much about mind shock or how to treat it. I was hoping you would have a look at the child and tell me what to do?"

" I'll come with you," Al said and felt Marc hands pulling him to his feet. Most of the young man's anger had gone, but the core remained. < I'm sorry I didn't tell you, > he whispered into Marc's mind who nodded his head in agreement.

< Just make sure it doesn't happen again! > Marc told him in a resolved tone.

 

The boy was struggling to get out of the bed the moment they walked into the exam room. Al tentatively reached out and felt the horror inside Alec's mind. " Give me a moment alone with him? I need to concentrate," he said softly.

Franklin beckoned the nurse to leave the room as well. Marc followed reluctantly and continued to watch his lover through the small window.

The boy was calming down now no one was touching him any longer. He felt scared, wanted his mommy to hold him.

Al read the boy's surface thoughts and shivered as he realized that Xavier had killed Alec's mother. The kid was all alone now. He would have been the perfect candidate for the Corps to mould to its standards. < Remember me, Alec? > Al sent and waited for the boy to react. The sleepers had worn off and the child was once more in control of his mind. Seeing the haunted look in Alec's eyes, Al took another step closer to him.

< Room... bad man... you helped me. >

The boy's thoughts were incoherent, but Al realized that Alec wasn't afraid of him. < I can help you. You've got a terrible headache, haven't you? >

< Yes, > Alec trembled as another flash of pain pierced his brain.

< You're suffering from mind shock, > he told the child and wondered what Xavier had done to the kid. He was now close enough to touch Alec and slowly he began to repair the damage.

Alec felt the pain diminish and that made him decide he liked this older man. Moving closer he rested his head against the man's chest.

< The pain isn't that bad any more, is it, Alec? >

< No… tired. >

< Then get some sleep. The bad man won't return to hurt you, > Al assured him and was strangely touched to feel those little fingers slip around his. The kid trusted him. " No Grins are going to frighten you or cause you nightmares," he promised the boy. " I'll find a place where you can grow up without being a slave of the Corps."

Franklin heard those words as well as he joined Marc in the corridor. " I think Psi Corps got themselves another enemy. I'm glad he's on our side now."

" It won't be long before the Corps realizes what he's up to," Marc remarked, and watched his lover leave the exam room.

" Are you going to stay here?" Stephen hoped they would. He had grown attached to Marc.

" I hope so, but it'll be Stee's call."

" Stephen Dexter... I still can't believe it." Franklin confessed, and wondered whether Sheridan would be interested in supporting this cause. Maybe he needed to talk to the Captain.

 

Back in their quarters, Al lay down on the bed. His arm was throbbing and Marc's nagging made him nervous. " Marc, I know I made a mistake. There's no need to keep reminding me!" he snarled.

" You could have died, damnit!" Marc exclaimed.

" That's the risk we agreed to take when we decided to revive the resistance," Al reminded him.

" I'm sorry, Stee. I was afraid you had been injured more severely. Never shut me out again!" Marc walked over to the bed and considered his lover. " By the way, I think you should know that there have been incoming messages all day. They were encoded, so I couldn't decipher them."

" Messages?" Al said, feeling completely awake again. Together they walked to the console. Quickly he skimmed through the messages. " They'll support me!" he exclaimed and grinned at Marc.

" Over 200 telepaths answered my call. They are willing to resist and fight the Corps. This is the beginning, Marc. First we need to set up our primary base of operations and find a place to hide the rogues." The excitement in his own voice took Al aback. He had never realized just much he wanted to do this.

" What about Gamma 4? No one knows about your house there," Marc suggested.

" It would be a start," Al said and headed back to the bed. Lying down he smiled hearing Marc's voice.

" Move over! I need to lie down as well!"

 

Sheridan studied the rather large group of people who had gathered in the war room. He had called them here because he needed to clarify certain matters. " Please be seated," he said and walked over to the table. Delenn sat down next to him and Lennier remained standing behind her.

This was the first time Lennier had been asked to attend a war council meeting and he wondered why.

Garibaldi, Franklin and Ivanova took their seats as well. They had already been briefed by the Captain about what was going to happen and the Chief had been most surprised to hear about Bester's secret identity.

Ariel sat down next to Talia, who she recognized immediately. Both of them had been students of Jason Ironheart at the Academy. She looked up at Lennier and smiled sensing his warm thoughts. Tonight they would carry out the first required ceremony to take their liaison to the next level.

Lyta had joined them at this point, wondering why she was needed. Seeing Bester, all her inner alarms kicked in.

Marcus and Neroon looked baffled. They had only been told to be here at 19.00 hours sharp to attend this meeting. Looking at Delenn who was seated next to him, Marcus whispered;" Entil'Zha, I don't understand.'

She shot him an amused glance. " You will understand before this meeting is over," she promised him.

Al and Marc were the last ones to sit down. Al was absolutely clueless and he sensed Marc's curiosity. ** Why did Sheridan invite all of us? ** he wondered.

The Captain was pleased; it was now time to reveal his reason for calling them here. " The war council's primary task is to make sure information and data gets to all parties involved in the Shadow war. I think the time has come to expand the council. Neroon, Marcus was already part of this council, but I think you have earned a right to partake in it as well. Do you accept?"

" I'm honored to be among the chosen ones," Neroon replied and felt proud.

Sheridan then looked at Lennier. " You should have been part of this from the beginning."

Lennier nodded politely and smiled. It felt like all his efforts to help the humans in their common struggle against the enemy were finally being appreciated.

The Captain then shifted his glance till he met Al's eyes. " That leaves you and Marc. I never thought to see you go rogue and my Commander here threatened to space me when I decided to let you stay. Definitely looks like I made the right choice, though I must ask you not to kill any more Psi Cops on this station, which I'm sure would be a nice base of operations for the newly formed resistance."

Al took a deep breath as he realized what Sheridan was offering him. " I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Captain," he said hesitantly. " The Corps would find me quickly and would be within their rights when telling you to hand me over."

" I almost forgot," Delenn said and slid some crystals towards Al, Marc and Ariel. " I convinced the Minbari government to make an exception and to extend Minbari citizenship to the three of you."

" Psi Corps hands are tied now. They can't kidnap Minbari citizens," Ivanova said with a smirk on her face.

Al needed a moment to process this news. ** At least Marc is safe now. ** Realizing Sheridan and Ivanova were staring at him, he said;" I appreciate it," then remembered Sheridan's offer to use Babylon 5 as a base of operations. " I contacted several telepaths, and Psi Cops who are willing to support us. Most of them have been working for me since I discovered that the Corps was working with the Shadows and not against them. Some of these telepaths are on their way over here, to offer you their services as well, Captain Sheridan. This will be an ugly war. We'll have to fight the Shadows as well as the Corps."

" I know," Sheridan replied, relieved he had gotten an answer. " Well, Stephen, welcome aboard then."

" Stephen?" Talia and Lyta mumbled at the same time.

" Yes, my real name is Stephen Dexter and I'm going to pick up when my parents left off."

Marc smiled. Stee had made his choice. Alfred Bester was no more.

" Well, it's official then. Let's open this meeting of the new and improved war council," Sheridan said and leaned back into his seat. All of a sudden he felt a lot stronger when it came down to fighting the Shadows. At least now he had telepaths backing him up.

 

That evening Marc joined his lover and sat down next to him. " What are you doing, Stee?"

" I'm sending the Corps a message," he replied in a raw tone.

" Message?"

" I want them to know who they're up against. It's time to restore the family name." He looked at Marc and continued, " You can call me Stephen in public. Stee...is too intimate. That's between the two of us."

" I like that," Marc sensually brushed his lover's lips. "Looks to me like you found a new family, Stee."

Stephen nodded his head. He had felt Sheridan's invitation to become part of their tightly knitted group. " I've always been an outsider, even while growing up, Marc. I think I'll like it here."

" You will, Stee. Now send your message and join me in bed. You still need to show me how to shield my emotions so they don’t affect Marcus and once you have taught me that... I'm going to take you!"

Laughing loudly, Stephen hit the send button. " Let's focus on those lessons first. I don't want Marcus knocking on our door because we're driving him mad with passion!" Glancing at the screen, Stephen knew the message was on its way to Psi Corps Headquarters. It was out of his hands now. The first telepaths who wanted to help him had already arrived and were now being transported to the White Stars to assist the crew when necessary.

" Don't make me wait, Stee!" Marc exclaimed, want coloring his tone.

Grinning, Stephen made his way over to the bed. Finally he had found the place where he belonged.

 

PSI CORPS HEADQUARTERS, EARTH

 

The Psi Cop had almost drifted off into sleep, but when the computer began beeping her eyes flashed open. The alarm meant that something out of the ordinary had occurred and that she needed to contact a superior. Hitting some buttons, she alerted the senior officer.

" What is it, Goffin?" Sergeant Graves stared at the screen, which was still blank. She straightened out her black uniform, waiting for more information.

" Incoming message," Goffin said and accessed the priority one message.

Both women stared at the rotating skull, which now appeared. A clenched fist appeared underneath it, then opened and finally words formed on the screen.

" The resistance is back," Goffin read the message aloud, then sucked in her breath as she saw the signed name. " I'm back as well, Stephen Dexter."

" Call the director. This means trouble!" the sergeant said and smiled privately. Al had told her to expect the message. They were going to destroy the Corps... The spies were already inside... plotting, waiting. One day they would act as one and erect a new Corps and Fiona and Matthew's son was going to lead them in the meantime. " Call him!" she repeated and enjoyed seeing the panic in Goffin's eyes... The countdown had started...

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

 

 

.


End file.
